Girl U Love
by Denisetkm
Summary: Hinata se enamoró a primera vista de Naruto y después de acostarse con él en un desliz de una sola noche, quedo más cautivada que antes. Quería que fuese su pareja pero para ello tendría que superar muchos obstáculos, como el amor imposible de Naruto hacia Sakura y el más difícil de todos: la sombra de su ex esposa. ¿Podría superarlo todo y ser la chica que él amaba en verdad?
1. Prologo

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen: **Hinata una vez que vio a Naruto quedo completamente cautivada por él. Quería que el fuese suyo pero para ello tendría que superar muchos obstáculos, como aquel amor imposible que sentía por otra mujer y el más difícil de todos: la sombra de su ex esposa.

No quería tirar la toalla, no era de las que se rendían ya que ella quería ser la única chica a la que él amaría pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y las adversidades iban sumándose una tras otra, iba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza.

¿Podía resultar ser al final la chica a la que él amaba de verdad?

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: — **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — ¿?

 **— Rating:** M (+18)

 **— Notas: **¿Ninguna?

 **— Historia Original:** **«Girl U Love»** por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

— **Canción :** Crystal Kay — Girl U Love

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Esta tan cautivada.

Sonrió sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre alto y rubio. Era tan guapo y estaba tan encismada por este que incluso estaba de igual forma sorprendida. Hinata Hyuuga no era así. Ella no se ponía de esa forma por tan solo ver a un hombre guapo, pero aquel tipo le llamaba demasiado la atención, tanto así que estaba más que nerviosa y su corazón no paraba de retumbar dentro de su pecho.

¿Qué era eso lo que le pasaba? Hinata movió la cabeza e intento seguir la conversación que mantenían sus familiares. Hinata estaba en aquel momento en la fiesta de cumpleaños del patriarca de los Uchiha. Una familia muy cercana a la suya que terminaba siendo, válgame la redundancia, familia demasiado cercana diría ella. Antes la familia Uchiha y los Hyuuga se habían odiado porque no habían seguido los mismos ideales, pero después de muchos años, las nuevas cabezas decidieron limar las asperezas de tiempo atrás y volver a unirse así como antes, muy unida. Y aprovecharon la oportunidad aquella fiesta de cumpleaños del líder del clan Uchiha para hacerlo. Aunque faltaban muchas personas de ambos clanes pero Hinata sabía que esta solo sería una de las muchas reuniones entre familias.

Ahora, los más jóvenes de los clanes estaban reunidos en un gran grupo hablando y riendo animadamente. Hinata estaba feliz por ello ya que por mucho tiempo se deseó esto. En ese momento alguien conto un chiste y el grupo se rió. Hinata sonrió y miro la persona que lo había dicho, el mismo hombre que había mirado antes y que no había podido dejar de mirar. El hombre alto y rubio se carcajeo mientras le palmeaba el hombro a uno de los Uchiha. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué edad tendría? Hinata estaba más que curiosa.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraída a una persona sin ni siquiera conocerla bien. Sabía que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki porque su familia, Sasuke Uchiha, lo había presentado ante el grupo como su mejor amigo. Hinata no dejo de mirar al hombre mientras este hablaba animadamente. Parecía un poco mayor, quizás cerca de la treintena y… En ese momento Naruto miro hacia ella y sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa. Ella sintió como las mejillas le ardían pero se armó de valor y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras batía las pestañas coquetamente. Su prima Hanabi le había dicho que tenía que ser coqueta y dejar su miedo hacia todo detrás, ser la mujer que era, a pesar de que todavía solo tenía 17 años.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y después comenzó a hablar con Sasuke. Hinata borró la sonrisa y desvió su mirada violeta había otro lado mientras hacia un puchero. Intentar ser coqueta era algo difícil, pero lo intentaría. Tenía que salir de su caparazón de niña seria y tranquila. Si seguía de esta forma dudaba que algún chico se le acercase y ella en verdad deseaba tener un novio y… Miró hacia Naruto. Le gustaría tener un novio como Naruto. Los hombres mayores eran experimentados, no como los adolescentes, Hinata tenía mucha debilidad por los hombres como Naruto.

Bajó la mirada. Solo era todo en su cabeza. Aunque sentía atracción hacia Naruto, dudaba que este mirase incluso hacia ella, no cuando había mujeres tan hermosas a su alrededor. Se miró a sí misma. Había salido con su prima Hanabi a comprar un despampanante vestido para la fiesta, este era muy ceñido al cuerpo y de color negro brillante, el cual resaltaba su curvilínea figura. Tenía un escote de corazón lo que hacía que sus pechos copa D resaltasen más de la cuenta. Normalmente los ocultaba, pero estaba harta de ser la sosa Hinata de siempre. Paso la mirada por las mujeres del grupo, con tales modelos en verdad dudaba que Naruto mirase hacia ella pero…

Se armó de valor. Tenía que dejar ese pesimismo a un lado. Ella era un bombón andante. Ninguna de estas mujeres tenía su curvilíneo cuerpo. No entendía porque Naruto no miraba hacia ella otra vez. Hinata se cruzó de brazos. Quizás estaba demasiada desesperada por captar su atención. Continuó mirando a Naruto quien de pronto había guardado silencio y observaba a Sasuke y a la pareja de este, Sakura, la cual era una chica pelirosa muy bonita y sencilla. Hinata se quedó mirando con la vista fija en ellos, dándose cuenta al final porque Naruto no miraba hacia ella… Naruto ni siquiera miraba a Sasuke mas bien miraba a… Arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso estaba mirando a la prometida de Sasuke? ¿A Sakura? Se quedó mirando fijamente, sin discreción alguna. Si, era a ella que la estaba mirando pero no entendía por qué… ¿Acaso…? ¡Oh por dios! ¡No podía ser! A Naruto le gustaba Sakura.

¿Por qué? Era la prometida de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía sentir sentimientos hacia esta chica? Hinata bajo la cabeza una vez más. Ahora entendía porque Naruto no miraba hacia ella, Sakura era una chica hermosa y vivaz para nada sosa como Hinata. Se sorprendió porque maldijo en voz baja. ¿Tan atraída hacia Naruto estaba que estaba enfadada porque este no la miraba?

Levantó la vista y miró con decisión hacia Naruto. Se dijo que iba a ser una chica decidida desde ahora y conquistaría a Naruto. Era algo que iba a ser ella por sí misma. Estaba harta de ser la tranquila y seria Hinata. Quería que Naruto mirase hacia ella y Hinata lograría que él lo hiciese al fin. Haría que incluso este olvidase a la novia de su mejor amigo y que terminase locamente enamorado de ella. Ese hombre iba a ser suyo o no se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga. Tenía la sangre de los calientes y prestigiosos Hyuuga. Él no iba a escapársele.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es el prólogo de la próxima historia en la que estaré trabajando. Si han leído mis otras historias ( Matrimonio de Conveniencia (La Nueva Versión y Aun no publica por completo), By Your Side y Love at Last) Esta tiene relación con estas, ya que en la versión original, viene siendo la cuarta parte de la serie, pero quise adaptarla al NaruHina porque me pareció lo más cercano a pesar de la personalidad de la chica que ya verán como es. Me parece divertido solo espero que lo disfruten. La personalidad de Hinata cambiara un poco. Ella tratara de ser decidida así como Ino pero de vez en cuando volverá a como es normalmente. Entiéndanla, esta atraída hacia Naruto. Aquí los Uchiha y los Hyuuga con más cercanos, habrá otras cosas extrañas pero solo espero que no le den mucha mente a esto y que disfruten la historia. Solo espero que les guste. Solo es el prólogo pero se ve prometedor.**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	2. Capitulo 1

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen: **Hinata una vez que vio a Naruto quedo completamente cautivada por él. Quería que el fuese suyo pero para ello tendría que superar muchos obstáculos, como aquel amor imposible que sentía por otra mujer y el más difícil de todos: la sombra de su ex esposa.

No quería tirar la toalla, no era de las que se rendían ya que ella quería ser la única chica a la que él amaría pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y las adversidades iban sumándose una tras otra, iba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza.

¿Podía resultar ser al final la chica a la que él amaba de verdad?

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: — **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — ¿?

 **— Rating:** M (+18)

 **— Notas: **¿Ninguna?

 **— Historia Original:** **«Girl U Love»** por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

— **Canción :** Crystal Kay — Girl U Love

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Quizás estaba tomando de más.

Naruto Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior y se bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso el cual era whisky, era mejor tomárselo que desperdiciarlo. Dejo el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa de hierro forjado y miró hacia el cielo ennegrecido. Había salido a tomar un poco de aire a fuera del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta del patriarca de los Uchiha.

Soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la fría brisa le acariciara la cara, refrescándolo un poco. No quería estar en aquel lugar pero tenía que estar allí. Era un amigo muy cercano de los Uchiha ya que su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, era uno de los miembros honorables del clan, y como cercano de la familia que era tenía que estar en aquel lugar a pesar de que no lo deseaba. ¿Por qué no lo deseaba?

Simple. Naruto hizo una mueca mientras veía que la pareja del momento salía del hotel al jardín, buscando luego una mesa donde sentarse. Naruto desvió la mirada lejos de la pareja, estos eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. El primero era su mejor amigo, un hombre con el cabello y los ojos como la noche, muy guapo aunque Naruto no le gustaba admitir esto, y la segunda era su prometida, Sakura Haruno, una hermosa pelirosa con unos atrayentes ojos del color del jade, la mujer por la que Naruto sentía sentimientos, un poco, pero los suficiente para que se sintiese como una mierda de vez en cuando.

Como había dicho antes, él no moría completamente por esta, pero se sentía muy atraído. Antes de que Sasuke y Sakura fueran pareja, esta última había trabajado para Naruto como su secretaria por un tiempo y en ese corto tiempo, Naruto desarrollo atracción hacia Sakura Haruno, se había sentido tan cautivado por esa belleza fresca y exótica. Ella era muy hermosa, era alta y delgada con unas curvas ahora más pronunciadas que antes y Naruto no quería imaginarse el porqué de ello, pero tenía que admitir que se vean muy bien en ella. Tenía el pelo rosa y largo, aunque este ahora mismo estaba recogido en un moño elegante, dejando al descubierto su largo y hermoso cuello.

Lo que más le encantaba de ella era que Sakura era una chica muy amable y servicial. No se había sentido tan atraído por alguien desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo único malo que esta dibujó lo bastante bien la línea entre ellos aquella vez que Naruto intento pasarse de la raya. Se rió. Si, una vez había tratado de besarla cuando Sakura había recién comenzado su relación con Sasuke.

Volvió a soltar una risita ya que el recuerdo le parecía un poco divertido a pesar de que pensar en ello lo hacía sentirse un poco triste. Recordaba que fue cuando tuvieron que ir fuera de la ciudad a una conferencia de un solo día, la cual Naruto le había dicho a Sakura que duraba tres días solo para que estuviese con él y que se hiciese pasar por su novia frente a su padre que también estaba en la conferencia.

Era un mal amigo. Lo sabía. Cuando vio que su asistente comenzó a salir con Sasuke su mejor amigo, Naruto había querido hacer todo lo posible por separarlos, pero Sakura como inteligente que era, se enteró de su charada y lo mandó a volar, rechazándolo poco después y dibujando la línea que los separaba. Naruto había estado avergonzado por un tiempo, ya que no pudo verle la cara a Sasuke por mucho tiempo, pero después las cosas se arreglaron y ahora todo estaba bien, a pesar de que Naruto aún se sentía atraído por Sakura, pero se decía que con el tiempo se le pasaría. Al menos esperaba que sí. Ella se le había adherido al corazón de una manera muy distinta.

Deseó otra copa para ahogar sus penas. No deseaba pensar en nada. Debería llevarse de los consejos de sus amigos, estos le decían que se olvidase de Sakura y que comenzase a pensar en otras chicas pero… Naruto pasó su azulada mirada por el jardín, buscando alguna chica con la cual disfrutar esta noche. Él no se iba a ir a su piso solo. No podía hacerlo. Ya estaba bueno de estar arrepintiendo de su fallido matrimonio y de su fracasado intento de conquistar a Sakura Haruno.

Una sombra se cernió sobre él. Naruto rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia la sombra topándose con una chica pelinegra con unos brillantes ojos violetas. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde había visto esta chica antes? La chica sonrió y en ese momento un bombillo se prendió en su mente. Ah, sí, ya sabía quién era, la había visto hace unas horas, era un miembro del clan Hyuuga. ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

La chica pelinegra ladeó la cabeza y luego se movió, sentándose frente a él. Naruto arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué quería esta chica con él? A penas habían hablado… ¡Espera! Ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabras. No lo entendía.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica. La chica era muy bonita. Tenía el pelo negro en una larga trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo sensualmente, tapando parte de su escote corazón, el cual daba mucho que desear ya que resaltaba sus turgentes pechos femeninos. Era muy guapa… Umm… Esto resultaba interesante. Había una chica guapa frente a él.

—Hola—Naruto tomó la delantera saludándola con cortesía y sonriéndole.

La chica volvió a sonreír.

—Hola—murmuró la chica con una dulce voz, su voz era bonita, le gustaban las voces bonitas, además de la portadora de esta.

Naruto la miró sin discreción alguna. Aquel vestido negro electrizado le quedaba como un guante al cuerpo, el cual tenía muy voluptuoso. ¿Qué edad tenia exactamente? Porque tenía unas tetas muy grandes que parecían bonitas a simple vista ya que el vestido con escote corazón dejaba ver el valle sobre sus pechos y el comienzo de estos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Estaba sorprendido. Estaba mirando a una mujer que no fuese Sakura. Se preguntó que ella respondería si él le preguntaba lo que había estado tratando de buscar desde hace un rato.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?—preguntó Naruto sin tacto alguno.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida y Naruto cayó en cuenta en lo que había dicho. Se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Qué mierda había dicho? ¡Le había pedido que se acostase con él de un tirón! Ni siquiera la conocía. ¡Oh por Dios! Debía de ser alcohol.

—Lo siento mucho yo…—comenzó a disculparse Naruto pero la chica rió frente a él y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿En serio me acabas de preguntar si quiero acostarme contigo?—preguntó y no parecía ofendida por ello. ¿Acaso le agradaba la idea o algo así? Si él hubiese sido una chica y un hombre de la nada le preguntase esto, hace tiempo que este estuviese con una bofetada plantada en la mejilla.

—He bebido demasiado—dijo Naruto rápidamente, intentando buscar alguna excusa. Si, estaba algo pasado de copas, pero no estaba tan al límite todavía.

—Contéstame—pidió ella poniéndose seria de un minuto a otro.

Naruto sintió las mejillas calientes. Se estaba sonrojando. Maldición.

—Emm…—ladeó la cabeza—Si, lo pregunte—dijo pasando una mano por su rubio pelo. Estaba más que avergonzado. ¿Qué mierda había estado pensando al preguntarle tal cosa? La chica se quedó sorprendida una vez más y luego se puso de pie. Mierda, iba a lanzarse el vaso con los restrojos del hielo que había quedado. Naruto lo esperó pero la chica se quedó de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente para después extender una mano hacia él. ¿Qué?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? La chica sonrió. Si, ella había aceptado acostarse con él a pesar de que no se conocían para nada. Naruto movió la cabeza. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? Había tirado la pregunta y la chica había aceptado. Esta ladeó la cabeza, quizás esperando ahora por su respuesta. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro y se puso de pie. Él era un hombre y él había decidido disfrutar aquella noche, aquella chica frente a él quizás quería lo mismo que él. Una noche desenfrenada de sexo sin ataduras.

Aceptó la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Cuando había salido al jardín de aquel hotel no pensó que las cosas se tornarían de esa manera. Había estado persiguiendo por todo el salón de fiesta del hotel a Naruto hasta que por fin lo divisó, fue hacia él con la finalidad de coquetear y hablar con él para saber más cosas pero una vez que se sentó frente a él en aquella mesa de hierro forjado, este la había saludado y luego le había tirado una gran propuesta que Hinata no dudó en aceptar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era así, pero cuando Naruto le preguntó si quería acostarse con él, Hinata se murió por aceptar pero la parte buena y la que quería ser mala comenzaron a debatir dentro de ella. Luego de mucho tiempo, la parte traviesa que no sabía que tenía, fue la que aceptó al fin y ahora se dirigían hacia una de las habitaciones de aquel prestigioso hotel. Estaban encerrados en el ascensor a punto de llegar a un cuarto para pasar una larga noche juntos, Hinata no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le había aparecido. No era de esas que se acostaban con alguien así por así, más bien era virgen, pero en verdad se sentía muy atraída hacia Naruto y si se le había dado esta oportunidad, a pesar de que no era muy buena, en verdad no la iba desaprovechar, aunque estuviese muriéndose, lo haría.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y miró hacia su lado. Naruto estaba a su lado mirando hacia el frente mientras tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje. No se podía echar para atrás ahora. Había decidido ser la chica traviesa. Bajo la mirada y se estremeció. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía la presencia de Naruto tan fuerte y esto la estaba excitando. Su colonia y olor masculino estaban danzando en aquella caja de metal volviéndola algo loca, la estaba mareando.

La campana del ascensor sonó, indicando que habían llegado al piso correcto. Tragó nerviosa al ver las puertas de metal abrirse frente a ella. Sentía las manos sudadas. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Naruto se acercaba y luego tomaba su mano entre la suya. Esta era grande y masculina, tenía los dedos largos y era algo suave para ser un hombre. Naruto debía de trabajar con papeles en una oficina. Le gustaba eso.

Le apretó la mano y juntos salieron del ascensor hacia largo y amplio pasillo. Comenzaron a moverse hacia la izquierda, Naruto miraba hacia los lados, buscando la habitación indicada mientras que Hinata moría de los nervios. Al fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera preciosa. Naruto soltó su mano y sacó de su chaqueta la tarjeta que abría la puerta. Era ahora o nunca.

Naruto miró hacia ella una vez la puerta abierta, como pidiendo su opinión, esperando que ella quizás se negase pero Hinata se colocó derecha y aceptó. Si, sabía que no era algo que acostumbrada ser, pero quería hacer algo por sí misma y quería intentar conquistar a Naruto para que mirase hacia ella. Hizo una mueca. Estaba actuando como una zorra, cuando Hanabi escuchase sobre esto iba a ser muy vergonzoso. No lo entendía. No entendía porque estaba actuando de esa manera. No sabía nada de este, solo su nombre y estaba a punto de acostarse con él.

Una sonrisa deliciosa se dibujó en los labios sexys de Naruto y luego tomó otra vez su mano, conduciéndolos hacia dentro del cuarto. Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y luego Hinata sintió sus fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo masculino. Hinata soltó un gemido al sentir lo muy excitado que estaba Naruto detrás de ella. Su erección acariciaba la curva de su trasero.

—Lo siento…—escuchó como él se disculpaba—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

Eso quería decir que la deseaba al menos. Hinata se movió un poco sintiendo más la dureza de su sexo. Se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo, eso se sentía bien.

—Es-está bien—dijo Hinata.

De todos modos ella no tenía experiencia alguna. Tenía que decírsele que era una virgen con mucha teoría ya que le encantaban los libros eróticos. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría pero no iba a decírselo en aquel momento, esperaría hasta que él estuviese lo suficiente caliente para que no abandonase cuando se lo confesara.

—Me gusta tu trasero—murmuró Naruto sobre su oreja izquierda, haciendo que Hinata diese un respingón por la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre su sensible oreja. Hinata volvió a dar otro respingo cuando Naruto movió las caderas detrás de ella, haciendo que su erección acariciase más su trasero. La tela de su vestido era muy fina y ella había optado por una tanga lo que hacía que se sintiese mejor. Se preguntó si él estaba sin ropa interior ya que se sentía tan cerca.

Se armó de valor y se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, encarándolo, mirándolo a los ojos. Estos se habían tornado algo más oscuros y su cara tenía una expresión de anhelo. Se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, acercando su cara, pero antes de que ella lo besase, Naruto tomó la iniciativa y unió los labios con los de ella.

¡Oh dioses del Olimpo! Si antes había pensado que este hombre era magnifico tenía que agregar que era súper mega magnifico. Besaba bastante bien. Hinata se apretó a su cuerpo mientras movía los labios sobre los de Naruto, saboreando el sabor de alcohol de sus generosos labios. Sintió como él anclaba las manos en su trasero, levantándola hacia él para qué sintiese su erección. Ahora que estaba de frente la podía sentir mucho mejor.

—Naruto-kun—susurró Hinata sobre sus labios.

Naruto rompió el beso y la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Sabes mi nombre?—preguntó Naruto.

Hinata lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sasuke te presentó, ¿no recuerdas?—le recordó Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio y luego se apartó de ella, empujándola con suavidad por los hombros con sus manos. Hinata se movió hacia atrás mientras veía a Naruto pasar por su lado mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Naruto-kun—lo llamó.

Este tiró de su pelo con una mano mientras se giraba hacia ella. Tenía una expresión liada.

—¡Esto no puede suceder!—exclamó Naruto negando con la cabeza.

—¿P-por qué?—preguntó Hinata aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era porque era familia de Sasuke, no tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos. Naruto debía de estar pensando esto.

—¡Eres familia de Sasuke!

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—preguntó Hinata con tranquilidad.

—Los amigos no se meten con los familiares de los amigos—dijo Naruto—Es una regla.

¿En serio había esa regla? Movió la cabeza. Esta vez, ella no se dejaría joder por esa "regla".

—Créeme que lo sé pero la cosa es que no soy tan cercana a Sasuke—dijo Hinata. Si, había sabido sobre ellos desde hace mucho tiempo pero no fue hasta hace poco que al fin pudo ponerle cara a los nombres. No eran tan cercanos—Apenas me acabo de enterar que existen—murmuró ella.

Naruto se tapó la cara con la mano que había tenido su pelo. Hinata observó el movimiento maravillada. Naruto tenía una mano grande. Le encantaba. Él era tan hombre, tan fuerte.

—No es estúpida—dijo Naruto—Te respeto—dijo este quitando la mano de su cara.

—Yo…—Hinata se mordió el labio y dijo lo que le paso por la mente—No quiero que me respetes—dijo Hinata sintiéndose algo loca por lo que dijo. Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido. Si, ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Hinata no era así. ¿Acaso la champaña había tenido algo más que alcohol? Su mente estaba tan liada.

—¿Qué edad tienes exactamente?—le preguntó Naruto.

¿Su edad? Obvio que no le iba a decir que tenía casi 18. Era por eso que había optado por vestirse más femenina, se había puesto más maquillaje del que nunca usaba y había elegido aquel vestido, para parecer más mayor. No se había imaginado que se encontraría con Naruto y que se sentiría tan atraída por él.

—¿Acaso importa?—le preguntó Hinata rehuyendo a la pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo?—preguntó Naruto entonces. Naruto se la quería poner difícil—Apenas nos conocemos.

—Sí, lo sé pero quiero hacerlo—dijo Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Hay más hombres allá fuera—continuó Naruto negando con la cabeza—Estoy seguro que algunos de ellos estará más que feliz si te le acercas con dicha proposición aunque fui yo quien lo propuso.

Si, había muchos chicos allá afuera, pero ella lo quería a él. No le gustaban los chicos de su edad ni otros, le gustaba aquel hombre de mandíbula fuerte frente a ella. Hinata Hyuuga solo quería a Naruto.

—Te quiero a ti—le dijo Hinata con seguridad.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos y Hinata vio un atisbo de sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Soltó una risita. Eso había sido lindo. Así que se acercó a él nuevamente y levantó las manos hacia su hermoso rostro. Abarcó su cara con las manos e hizo que Naruto la mirase a la cara. Tenía unos labios sensuales que ella iba a besar. En verdad lo deseaba y era su oportunidad de tenerlo y de conquistarlo, pensó eliminando la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se toparon con un techo completamente desconocido para él.

Okay, primero, no estaba en su habitación. Su techo no estaba tan decorado con aquellos bordes en la bombilla y segundo, Naruto movió su cuerpo entumecido pero no consiguió mucho. ¿Qué mierda?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta del porque no podía moverse.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Más mierda.

Mucha mierda.

¡Oh Dios!

Quiso gritar pero el grito desapareció cuando aquel cuerpo femenino se movió como si fuera un gatito. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Que había hecho a noche? Volvió a cerrar los ojos y obligó a su mente a rebobinar los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Okay. Recordó que había bebido un poco porque la chica que le gustaba había estado muy melosa con su novio y porque su vida era un asco, después vio a esta chica pelinegra sensual y… Abrió los ojos. Si, lo recordaba. Bajó la mirada y observó a la chica que yacía desnuda sobre él. La mitad de su esbelto y escultural cuerpo estaba sobre él.

Naruto se pasó la lengua por los labios que estaban resecos. De tan solo echarle un vistazo a aquella chica esta lo excitaba. Era hermosa y muy guapa. ¡Qué cuerpo tenia! No pensó que se acostaría con ella. Había estado negándose anoche pero en el instante en que sus generosos y seductores labios estuvieron sobre los suyos una vez más, él perdió todos sus sentidos y…

Miró hacia sus pechos. Podía ver uno de ellos ya que el otro estaba aplastado sobre su costado. Este era muy generoso y tenía las puntas de una tonalidad rosácea. Recordaba haberlos tenido en su boca y como los había mordido con fuerza… Maldición. Se estaba excitando otra vez y no, no podía caer en la tentación de nuevo. Lo de anoche había sido algo exclusivamente de anoche. No se podía hacer otra vez.

—Hyuuga-san…—murmuró Naruto.

La chica se removió en el sueño y se pegó más a él. Naruto gimió y bajo la vista hacia su propio cuerpo. La mitad de este estaba cubierto por la sábana blanca pero él podía ver como su miembro viril se levantaba por debajo de esta. Él quería más. Pero no podía. Ya que no respondía por su apellido, trato con su nombre, el cual recordó que ella le había dicho anoche.

—Hinata…—la volvió a llamar y esta vez, tuvo resultado.

Hinata se movió sobre él y Naruto vio como ella abría sus ojos lentamente. Levantó la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos se toparon y Naruto tuvo ganas de volver a hacerla suya. Ahora a la luz del día, Hinata se veía mucho más caliente que la noche anterior, a pesar de que su maquillaje estaba algo corrido sus labios lo llamaban.

—Naruto-kun…—susurró Hinata con su voz adormecida.

Naruto deseó besarla pero se contuvo.

—Levántate—le dijo mientras se movía debajo de ella.

Hinata lo hizo. Se alejó de él, sentándose a su lado completamente desnuda. Naruto vio como Hinata se tallaba los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra se acariciaba el vientre. El movimiento hizo que sus turgentes pechos se balanceasen un poco. En verdad Naruto estaba famélico. Eso era lo que provocaba el no tener sexo por tanto tiempo que cuando veía una mujer estuviese deseándola como si pasara hambre.

Naruto no fue discreto. Observó sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de la chica con la que había dormido. Había tenido sus labios por toda aquella blanquecina piel. Bajó la mirada hacia la unión de sus muslos. Había empujado su polla dentro de ella. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y desvió la mirada. No podía hacerlo otra vez con ella. Había sido algo de una sola noche que no se iba a repetir. No podía dormir con la prima cercana de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué hora es?—escuchó que Hinata preguntaba.

Ni idea, no sabía qué hora era, pero era hora de levantarse y terminar con lo de anoche. Naruto se alejó de ella y se bajó de la cama. Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y se dijo que debería tener sexo más seguido, así su cuerpo no dolería tanto cuando sucumbiera a sus deseos. Se giró hacia ella pero algo sobre las sabanas captó su atención.

Sintió como sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas. Maldición. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras veía aquella mancha sobre las sabanas de un color bastante llamativo.

Sangre.

Era sangre.

Levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Hinata y vio que ella estaba viendo lo mismo. Maldición. ¿Por qué había sangre? ¿Acaso ella había sido…?

—¿Eras virgen?—le preguntó Naruto sin tacto alguno.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo sin expresión alguna hasta que se puso colorada y bajaba la mirada para ocultar su nueva expresión, pero Naruto la había visto. Ella había estado avergonzada. Maldición.

—Es sangre—le dijo Naruto—Eras virgen.

—Yo…—comenzó diciendo ella pero se cortó.

—¡Dímelo!—exigió Naruto y vio como ella se sobresaltaba.

—Es por el tiempo que dure sin tener relaciones—intento mentir ella pero ya Naruto había visto su mentira. Ella había sido virgen y le había dado su virginidad anoche. No entendía porque lo había hecho porque se habían conocido anoche pero lo averiguaría.

—¡No seas mentirosa!—exclamó Naruto más enfadado que antes. Claro, ella le estaba mintiendo en su misma cara. ¡Por Dios! Podía ver la mentira desde lejos. No tenía que seguir mintiendo.

—¡Es verdad!—insistió ella.

Naruto resopló molesto y se pasó una mano por el rostro. No podía seguir con esta mierda. No podía creer que había dormido con una chica virgen y peor aún, esta le había cedido su tarjeta así como si no fuese nada.

—Lo eres—le dijo Naruto con una mirada dándole a entender que la discusión ya había terminado—Eres una mentirosa.

Ella se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada.

—¿Entonces que tiene de malo que lo haya sido?—preguntó Hinata aceptando al fin que había perdido el debate.

—Me diste tu virginidad—le dijo Naruto.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?—preguntó Hinata entonces como si no fuera nada malo, como si dar la virginidad fuera como darle un caramelo a un niño.

—Es lo más preciado para una mujer y se la diste a un hombre que ni siquiera conoces—le dijo Naruto dándole la razón exacta del porque aquello estuvo mal.

—Bueno…—ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró—Yo…—ella se calló. Se veía que ni excusas tenia, simplemente se la había dado así por así, como si en verdad para ella no significase nada. ¿Qué estaba pensando esta chica?

Naruto no podía seguir jodiendo con esto. Ya estaba harto. Bastante mal se sentía como por quitarle la virginidad para seguir discutiendo con algo que al parecer a Hinata no le importaba. Era mejor que se separasen. Se dio la vuelta y terminó la conversación al entrar al baño.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba que era mejor que nadie supiese lo que había pasado. Ella era una chica adulta y podía dormir con quien quisiera, pero Naruto era una persona diferente. No era que deseaba tener una relación con la chica. Él no podía tener una relación con nadie por el momento, no hasta que superase a Sakura Haruno. Él no tenía sexo con una chica y después seguía su vida, pero tampoco quería relacionarse con ella. Maldición. Estaba confundido.

Terminó su ducha y salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, tapando su sexo, aunque era estúpido, ella lo había visto desnudo, lo había tenido dentro y… Desvió la mirada. No iba a ir por allí. Se acercó a la cama. Hinata seguía en la misma posición de antes.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Naruto al verla quieta sobre la cama. ¿Qué no debería estar arreglándola o quitando esas sabanas machadas? Desvió la mirada lejos de ella y se acercó a su ropa tirada por el suelo.

—Nada—escuchó que ella decía.

Naruto levantó su ropa interior del suelo y se la colocó. Tomó su camisa y mientras se la ponía miró otra vez hacia Hinata.

—Ve a ducharte—le dijo.

—Si—aceptó ella sin más y se bajó rápidamente de la cama para irse de la misma manera hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró, Naruto soltó un suspiro y se acarició la frente. Ahora le dolía la cabeza. Quizás por lo que había bebido anoche o quizás porque aquella chica era un dolor de cabeza. En verdad aquella chica era extraña. Si él fuera una chica, no le daría su virginidad a cualquiera, se la daría al chico que fuese especial, no a un desconocido como él, el cual había conocido en una fiesta. Las mujeres de esta época estaban locas.

Movió la cabeza. Continúo vistiéndose y una vez listo, recogió del suelo la ropa de Hinata. Se topó con su tanga rota. Quizás anoche se había excedido. Mira que romper su ropa interior. Dejó los trozos sobre un sofá junto al vestido y comenzó a quitar la sabana sucia de sangre. Esto era algo vergonzoso. Nunca le había quitado la virginidad a nadie, ni siquiera a Shion, su ex esposa. Cuando tuvieron su primera noche juntos, Naruto se había sorprendido al saber que la mujer con la que se casó no era señorita cuando esta había insistido que lo era. Shion le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie sobre aquello. El secreto estaba guardado desde entonces, además, él no era de los que iban por ahí contándole a otros sus intimidades.

Se preguntó si le había dolido a Hinata. Cuando la penetró la había tenido boca abajo y no había visto su cara al hacerlo, pero si había escuchado su gemido de dolor, había creído que era porque había durado mucho sin tener relaciones o porque él era algo grande, pero había sido porque era virgen. Pero tampoco hubo sangre cuando se quitó el preservativo después de concluir o quizás no se dio cuenta, su mente había estado muy obnubilada anoche.

Se rascó la cabeza con un dedo y se dijo que deberían hablar sobre ello. Terminó de quitar la sabana y de arreglar la habitación. Estaba sentado en el sofá cuando Hinata salió del cuarto de baño. La chica tenía una pequeña toalla secándose la cara y cuando la quitó, Naruto se quedó mirándola algo sorprendido. Claro, la chica ahora sin maquillaje se veía mucho más joven como si… Naruto rió mientras dejaba de mirar a Hinata.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Su obsesión con que él la hiciera suya. Su virginidad. Su rostro de bebe. Era una niña. Estaba seguro que Hinata no pasaba de la mayoría de edad y él… Tragó nervioso. Él se había acostado con una menor. Esto complicaba más las cosas. Había tomado a una niña.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?—le preguntó Naruto y Hinata miró confundida hacia él—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando al acostarte conmigo, Hinata Hyuuga?—volvió a preguntarle enfadándose una vez más.

—Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi—le dijo Hinata ruborizándose.

—Claro, una niña que ve un hombre y se vuelve loca por este—dijo Naruto riéndose—¿Acaso los chicos de tu instituto no son lo suficientemente hombres? ¿Es por esa razón que decidiste joderla conmigo?

Hinata se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

—¿D-de qué hablas?

—Eres una niña—le dijo Naruto para ver como ella perdía el color de su rostro.

Maldición. Era verdad. Esta chica frente a él era una niña. Una adolescente. ¿Qué edad tenia exactamente? ¿La edad de su hermana Karin quien tenía 18 quizás? Cuando venía a ver era mucho más joven, ya que aunque tenía el cuerpo desarrollado como una mujer madura su rostro la delataba.

—No soy una niña—insistió Hinata.

Naruto murmuró un taco. No tenía tiempo para discutir si lo era o no lo era. Sabía que lo era. ¿Cómo mierda no se percató de ello? La familia de Hinata iba a matarlo cuando se enteran de ello. Iba a crucificarlo.

—¿Qué edad tienes realmente?—preguntó Naruto. Quería saber si pasaba de 18 años por lo menos, así no tendría tantos problemas con la ley por poner sus manos sobre una menor.

—Tengo 21—dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Naruto se quedó mirándola. ¿Era una mentirosa compulsiva o algo? ¿Sabría ella que era abogado y que podía ver por encima de sus mentiras tontas? De seguro que no lo sabía por eso se estaba avergonzando a si misma mintiéndole de esa manera.

—¡Mentirosa!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Por qué me estas mintiendo?—le preguntó Naruto. ¿Por qué no decía la verdad?

—¡No lo hago!

Si lo hacía, le estaba mintiendo pero Naruto ya no tenía ganas de discutir. Se puso de pie. No tan solo tenía ganas de no discutir, tampoco tenía ganas de verla. Ella le había mentido en su cara, diciéndole que era una mujer y que no era virgen cuando había sido todo lo contrario. Parecía como si fuera un loco por las mentiras, pero el caso no era aquel, el caso era que había dormido con una menor y esta le había dado su virginidad como si estuviese dándole el tiempo o la hora.

—En verdad no puedo tratar contigo, Hinata—dijo Naruto acercándose a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Hinata y sintió el temor en su tono de voz.

Naruto miró hacia ella.

—Me voy de aquí—le dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

—Pero…—replicó Hinata.

—No puedo seguir hablando con una mentirosa como tú—le dijo y Hinata desvió la mirada—Primero me mientes sobre tu virginidad y luego sobre tu edad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le preguntó y al ella no responder, Naruto continuó hablando—No lo entiendo y no me quedare aquí para seguir escuchándote buscar excusas tontas—le dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta—No sé porque mierda decidiste acostarte conmigo, pero si crees que soy como otros hombres que no le importa acostarse con una niña virgen, estas equivocada.

—¡Entonces toma la responsabilidad!—exclamó Hinata.

Naruto sonrió.

—La tomare y aguantare toda la mierda que se viene por dormir con una menor como tu…—dijo Naruto y movió la cabeza—Pero ahora mismo me duele la cabeza y ya no tengo ganas de hablar—le dijo y sonrió—Además, necesito estar lejos de ti—le dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Hinata sola.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, sé que las cosas resultaron algo… liosas, pero hay que comenzar por algo. Hinata aquí actuó de una forma no correcta y ahora tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	3. Capitulo 2

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

¿Que había hecho?

Hinata bajo la cabeza y se acercó a la cama para sentarse ya que si se quedaba de pie, sus piernas cederían y se caería al suelo. Se quedó mirando hacia la nada, rebobinando lo de hace un rato. Levantó las manos y enterró la cara en estas. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

Miró hacia el vestido que yacía en un sofá en la habitación. Recordando como Naruto se lo había quitado la noche anterior. Se abrazó a sí misma, recordando más cosas, como el toque tanto de sus manos hábiles como el de sus labios.

En verdad la había cagado.

Se tiró de espaldas hacia la cama y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Nunca la había embarrado tan fuerte. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Había dormido con un hombre el cual no conocía de nada, solo su nombre y ya. Estaba loca. Más que loca. Demente. Además, para poner las cosas más graves, le había mentido y en su cara, dos veces seguidas.

Alejó el brazo de sus ojos y miró el techo que se cernía hacia ella. Había cometido un error y se había obsesionado con un hombre que antes la había estado mirando como un lio de una sola noche, también le había entregado su virginidad, solo porque lo había deseado.

Sintió un peso en el corazón.

En verdad era una mocosa que quería crecer rápidamente. A Naruto le había enfadado mucho el que ella le hubiese mentido así sin más… ¿Pero que él quería que ella hiciese? ¿Qué le dijese su edad y que le hubiese dicho que era virgen antes de pasar a la acción? Sabía que Naruto no se hubiese acercado a ella si se lo hubiese dicho. Para él era una mocosa y era obvio, que este no quería verla o saber de ella. Este era su castigo y tenía que vivir con ello.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al vestido. Iba a ser duro salir por la puerta con aquel vestido luego de lo que paso anoche. Su pecho y cuello, según vio en el espejo del baño, estaban plagados de chupetones. Sería muy vergonzoso, además con su cara libre de maquillaje parecía lo que era, una niña.

Bueno, tenía que soportarlo, ya que ella tomó la decisión de dormir con Naruto mintiéndole, tenía que dar la cara. Dejo que la bata de baño cayese al suelo y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando estuvo vestida, se acercó a la cómoda. No sabría qué hacer con su cabello. No tenía nada con lo cual amarrárselo. Recordó que anoche le había dejado su pequeño bolso a la esposa de su primo Hoheto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su móvil y un poco de dinero estaban allí.

Estaba metida en un gran lio.

Soltó un suspiro y se hizo un recogido a lo alto de la cabeza, utilizando su propio pelo como goma de cabello. Después de recoger un poco la habitación, tomó sus tacones en una mano y se acercó a la puerta. Iba a caminar por el camino de la vergüenza. Al diablo. Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. La cerró y se movió hacia la derecha para caminar hacia el ascensor más próximo pero algo le llamó su atención.

Hinata se giró hacia la otra dirección al ver una figura cerca de la puerta del cuarto donde había estado. ¿Cómo no se había fijado? Hinata sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho al ver a Naruto apoyado contra la pared mirando fijamente hacia ella.

—Naruto-kun…—susurró el nombre del hombre con el que había estado.

Naruto al escuchar su nombre se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose frente suyo. Ahora que no tenía tacones, Naruto le sacaba varias cabezas, Hinata tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder mirarlo a la cara. Él no estaba feliz. Tenía una expresión seca en su hermoso rostro.

Hinata bajo la cabeza. Ella había puesto esa expresión en su cara. Si no hubiese estado obsesionada con estar con un hombre como Naruto quizás nada de esto estuviese pasando. Estaría quizás en el apartamento de su hermano mayor Neji desayunando tranquilamente.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Hinata cuando pudo liberarse un poco de sus emociones.

—No podía dejarte así como así—dijo Naruto entrando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Él la había esperado. Hinata deseó dar un brinco de felicidad pero se contuvo. Aquella acción Naruto la vería como infantil, y ya la había jodido bastante. Hinata se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirarlo a la cara. Naruto seguía teniendo la misma expresión de antes.

—Gracias—le agradeció Hinata. Al menos no se iría sola por el camino de la vergüenza.

Naruto se quedó mirándola hasta que desvió la mirada. Hinata arqueó las cejas. Parecía avergonzado. ¿Por qué? Bajo la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo y recordó su piel plagiada de chupones. Ah, de seguro era eso. Bueno, no podía hacer nada. Él había sido el causante de aquellas marcas sensuales.

—Va-vámonos—le dijo Hinata sonriendo y armándose de valor. No debía dejar que esto la pusiera triste, ella había sido la causante de todo esto. Ahora tenía que afrontar lo que hizo con la madurez que había empleado al hacerlo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza para después quitarse la chaqueta de su traje. Se la extendió. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Él quería que ella cubriera las marcas con la chaqueta. Le extendió sus tacones y Naruto los tomó con una mano entonces Hinata tomó la chaqueta y se la colocó bien. Esta le quedaba enorme y además de eso… Aspiró el aire. La chaqueta tenía un ligero olor a colonia ligado con su olor masculino y alcohol. Era sexy. Se abrazó a sí misma y levantó la mirada hacia él mientras sonreía. Abrió la boca para darle las gracias pero Naruto le paso los tacones.

—Vamos—dijo Naruto pasando por su lado sin decir más nada.

Ah, se lo tenía merecido. Su actitud gélida en verdad la tenía merecida. Hinata sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Naruto al ascensor. Estaban dentro del ascensor unos segundos después y Hinata se dio cuenta de que la cosa era tan incómoda. El aire estaba pesado y la música instrumental del elevador no ayudaba. Tragó el nudo de su garganta nerviosa. Si hubiese sabido que las cosas terminarían de esta manera entonces nunca se hubiese postrado frente a él y hubiese aceptado su propuesta de acostarse con él. Hinata sintió escozor en los ojos y movió la cabeza. No podía llorar. Esto era su culpa y si lo hacía, se avergonzaría más. Tenía que vivir con ello. Claro, iría a ver a su prima y amiga, Hanabi Hyuuga y se desahogaría con ella. Después, entonces viviría con ello.

Sonrió mientras se daba ánimo a sí misma. Ella era la culpable de esto así que tenía que superarlo como cualquier persona. Sí, eso haría.

Al fin el ascensor llegó a lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel. Naruto salió del ascensor y se giró hacia ella. Le dio una mirada y se acercó a Hinata. De la nada, él la tomó en sus brazos. Hinata chilló por la repentina acción.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estas descalza y además…—Naruto le dio una mirada intensa—Debe doler—dijo para después comenzar a caminar hacia lo profundo del estacionamiento.

Si, estaba descalza pero no le importaba. O quizás Naruto se refería a… Se mordió el labio. A su virginidad perdida. Bueno, sí, le dolía un poco sus entrañas y aquel lugar, un dolor pulsante, pero podía soportarlo.

Naruto la llevó en brazos hacia su auto. La dejó de pie en el suelo al lado de la puerta del copiloto para después desbloquearla y abrírsela como un caballero. Eso era lindo. Ahora actuaba como caballero. Hinata le sonrió y entró al auto.

Unos minutos después, iban hacia el piso de Neji, su hermano mayor. Era lo mejor que regresar a la casa familiar. Si llegaba con Naruto, la metiche de su ama de llaves, que siempre estaba acechando la puerta, vería quien la había dejado y le iría con el cuento a todos. Neji preguntaría donde mierda estuvo toda la noche y le daría un sermón, pero ella podía mentirle fácilmente, claro está, Neji no se lo creería pero no la jodería con saber la verdad, además, esto no le incumbía.

El camino hacia el piso de Neji fue horriblemente tenso. Era muy incómodo estar en sus zapatos ahora. Hanabi se reiría de ella cuando se lo dijese. Si, lo haría.

—¿Es aquí?—le preguntó Naruto unos minutos después cuando se detuvieron en un condominio de edificios.

Hinata asintió.

Naruto hizo una mueca y acercó el auto a la entrada del condominio, el guardia se acercó y Naruto bajo la ventanilla. Hinata le sonrió al guardia y este le devolvió la sonrisa al reconocerla, así que dejo que entraran al lugar abriendo el portón. Si hubiese tenido su bolso a mano se hubiese evitado que el guardia los viera, pero bueno, esto no tenía por qué importarle.

Una vez dentro del condominio, Hinata le señaló el edificio exacto donde estaba el apartamento de Neji. Naruto parqueó el auto frente a este y apagó el motor. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—No tienes que subir a llevarme—le dijo Hinata interrumpiéndolo de abrir la puerta.

Naruto se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

Hinata se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó para recoger los tacones que había dejado sobre el suelo del auto. Los tomó y miró hacia Naruto que estaba con una expresión confundida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella seguiría apoyándose de él? Ya habían llegado al final del camino y ahora ella debía seguir caminando sola. No necesitaba que Naruto la llevase hacia la puerta. Sabía cómo llegar. Además, ya era demasiado.

—Déjame aquí—le ordenó Hinata.

—Tengo que subir para asegurarme de que estas bien—comenzó diciendo este pero la risa de Hinata lo interrumpió.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—Vamos, en verdad no quieres hacer eso—le dijo Hinata—Quieres dejarme aquí y quizás no verme más.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—exclamó Naruto.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo. Parecía querer tomar la responsabilidad pero en el fondo, Hinata sabía que él no deseaba eso. Ella se metió en su vida tan rápidamente e hizo que él quizás rompiese quizás algunos de sus principios, como dormir con una menor… Soltó una risita.

—Naruto-kun…—murmuró Hinata su nombre y pensó que quizás sería la última vez que se verían. No tenían mucho en común. Si, sus familiares eran amigos de aquel hombre pero Hinata a diferencia de Neji no era tan cercana a sus primos, así que la conexión después de varios días desaparecería y sería lo mejor—Olvídate de todo esto, Uzumaki-san—le dijo mientras sonreía y poniendo las cosas más formales—No le diré nada a nadie y tampoco tienes que tomar alguna responsabilidad conmigo. Actué como adulta anoche y mis acciones fueron por culpa de mi actuación, así que como cometí un error anoche, tengo que vivir con ello.

Naruto se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que desvió la mirada hacia el frente mientras soltaba un suspiro. Se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza mientras la dejaba caer sobre el asiento. Hinata se quedó esperando su respuesta. Naruto al fin dejo caer la mano de su rostro y ladeo la cabeza hacia Hinata.

—Ya te lo dije, soy diferente a muchos hombres, Hinata Hyuuga—dijo Naruto y Hinata frunció el ceño—Tomare mis responsabilidades pero ahora mismo me duele la cabeza y en verdad no deseo discutir esto contigo en este momento.

—Entonces no lo discutamos y cada quien que se vaya por su camino—dijo Hinata armándose de valor algo. Si, sabía que todo esto había sido en parte su culpa pero después de discutirlo y pensarlo mucho, lo mejor era que se alejasen de una buena vez por todas. Era lo mejor para ella.

—¿Es lo que quieres?—le preguntó Naruto.

—Si—mintió Hinata. Si, mentía, porque a una parte de ella le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no se podían cambiar.

Naruto guardó silencio por un momento y bajo la mirada por el cuerpo de Hinata.

—¿Y si resultas embarazada?

¿Embarazada? Hinata sintió como perdía el color. No le gustaría quedar embarazada porque Naruto estaría con ella solo por el bebe… Así como sus padres era que se habían unido. Su madre había salido embarazada de Neji a temprana edad y esta se tuvo que casar con su padre. Sabía por ende que el matrimonio entre sus padres no era el mejor de todos y veía lo difícil que era. Había crecido viéndolos y en verdad no le gustaría que ella también tuviese lo mismo que su madre, un matrimonio solo por responsabilidad.

—No lo estaré—dijo Hinata diciéndoselo más a si misma que a Naruto.

Naruto rió.

—Puede suceder, ¿sabes?

No, no podía suceder. Hinata sintió como empezaba a sudar.

—Te protegiste anoche—dijo Hinata recordando que él se había protegido.

—Esas cosas no siempre son seguras, ¿sabes?

Hinata se quedó en silencio y Naruto se rió.

—¡¿Que mierda vas a saber?!—se burló Naruto—Anoche fue tu primera vez con un hombre. Es obvio que nunca habías probado lo que hicimos, así que no creo que sepas que los accidentes suceden.

Hinata hizo un puchero. Si, puede que haya sido su primera vez anoche pero no era una ignorante. Sabía lo que era el sexo y sabia sobre los accidentes que éste provocaba.

—¡Ni siquiera bromees con eso!

Naruto movió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Naruto—¿Pensaste en las consecuencias cuando te acostaste conmigo alguna vez? Porque de ser así entonces las cosas serían diferentes pero estoy seguro que no se te paso por la cabeza que algo podría pasar.

—Lo dices como si hubiese puesto una pistola en la cara y te hubiese obligado, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo sugirió y si, sé que acepte y que te mentí, pero en verdad te deseaba anoche…—le confesó Hinata mientras sentía sus mejillas arden de la vergüenza—Sé que piensas que soy una mocosa cuando estoy segura que no debes de llevarme tantos años y esas cosas, pero tengo mi mente muy clara sobre las cosas que quiero y anoche, cuando te vi, te desee y te quise para mi…—le admitió, confesando sus sentimientos al menos un poco.

—Creo que te falta crecer, niña—se burló Naruto.

Naruto en verdad estaba siendo algo duro. Hinata no comentó nada. No iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer. Era mejor que dejaran las cosas ahí ya que por mucho que discutiese y que Hinata quisiese sacárselo de encima después del error que cometió anoche, las cosas no se quedarían así, no cuando Naruto era un hombre tan serio y estricto. Bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba en un posible embarazo.

Tenía 17 años, casi 18. Seria duro un embarazo a su edad y aun le faltaba terminar el instituto. Se mordió los labios. Si sucedía, iba a estar en un gran lio. Era cierto que no pensó bien las cosas la noche anterior, podría haberse evitado todo esto y el mal sabor que le hacía sentir Naruto al discutir con este. Era algo duro.

Hinata se armó de valor y llevo una mano a la puerta del copiloto. Salió del auto y ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto cerró la puerta de un portazo. Los cristales de Naruto eran tintados así que no podía ver su expresión ahora que la puerta estaba cerrada. De todos modos no deseaba verla, así que se giró y caminó hacia la entrada.

Rápidamente tecleó de memoria el código de la puerta de cristal tintado del edificio y esta se abrió. Entró rápidamente y se apoyó sobre la puerta cerrada. Escuchó como un auto se encendía y por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo Naruto se marchaba, así sin más. Hinata se mordió el labio y se acercó a los ascensores. Esperó por uno mientras pensaba.

Nunca creyó que su primera experiencia sexual terminaría de esa forma. Si, había tomado un hombre algo desconocido para tenerla, pero pensó que sería diferente. Quizás si era una niña como Naruto decía, una niña que pensaba tontamente en cosas estúpidas como tener su primera vez con un hombre mayor o pensar que el día después sería hermoso, que aquel hombre la abrazaría y le diría que estaría con ella.

Era estúpido.

El ascensor llegó frente a ella.

Naruto quizás aparecería después para "responsabilizarse por lo que hizo" o quizás no lo haría. Ella desearía no esperarlo e irse por ahí, pero estaban conectados aunque había creído que no lo estaban, Naruto era amigo de sus primos y además de ello, sabía dónde vivía Neji.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Naruto volviese o que ella fuese a buscarlo, porque a pesar de todo lo dicho, aun se sentía atraída hacia él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Dos semanas.

Naruto cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el espaldar de su sillón en su oficina.

Había pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta del patriarca de los Uchiha y desde que cometió uno de los errores más grandes de su vida. Este se sumaba a la lista de «Los Errores de Naruto». Alguien debería hacer una novela con su vida. Esta era tan liada. Estaba segura de que entretendría a mucha gente.

Se rió de sí mismo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose. En verdad su vida estaba liada. Estaba medio enamorado de una chica a la que no podía tener y para joder más las cosas, se acuesta con una muchacha que no pasaba de la mayoría de edad. Si, era posible que a algunas personas no les importase esto, pero Naruto era muy diferente, él se tomaba las cosas seriamente.

 _«Tan seriamente que ni siquiera la has vuelto a ver desde que la dejaste en la entrada de aquel edificio»,_ escuchó que decía una voz en su cabeza.

Era su conciencia. La cual lo estaba matando.

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se había liado con una chica menor y para joder más las cosas, con una Hyuuga. Los Uchiha y los Hyuuga estaban relacionados, además de que esta última familia era muy conocida en la sociedad y para empeorar las cosas, sabía que esta familia era más estricta que los Uchiha y podría estar en graves problemas por poner sus manos sobre Hinata Hyuuga.

Había estado esperando estos días que el hermano mayor de Hinata apareciese o alguien y que le rompiese la cara, pero nadie había entrado por la puerta a hacerlo. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho a nadie o qué?

Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que ir a verla. Tenía que saber cómo se encontraba, pero si iba al piso de su hermano o si comenzara a preguntarles a sus amigos sobre ella, estos comenzarían a preguntarle el porqué de ello y se sabría lo que hicieron aquella noche.

¡Que cobarde era!

No era un hombre para nada. Mira que temer a lo que pudiera pasar si iba a preguntar sobre Hinata Hyuuga. Y tanto que se mofó de decir que era un hombre serio y responsable. No lo era para nada. Pero ya se había decidido. Aunque sus amigos y el hermano de Hinata lo matasen por haber hecho lo que hizo, él daría la cara y aceptaría la responsabilidad. Después de trabajo iría a buscar respuestas.

Continúo trabajando hasta que se cansó y después se fue hacia los ventanales de su oficina, observando la vista para despistar un poco sus pensamientos. Mientras estaba en eso, escuchó como tocaban su puerta. Le echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca. Solo eran las cuatro, aun no era tiempo de irse, así que quizás Shikamaru Nara, su socio venia solo a hablar de su atracción no correspondida.

—Pase—dijo Naruto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Naruto se giró para ver arquear las cejas mientras veía como esta se abría. Si hubiese sido Shikamaru este hubiese entrado como perro por su casa pero parecía no ser él. La puerta se abrió por completo y Naruto entendió por qué esta se había abierto con duda. No era Shikamaru. Era Hinata.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esta chica era algo diferente a la chica con la que había dormido. Ahora sí que parecía tener la edad que tenía. Su cara estaba libre de maquillaje, bueno, no tanto pero su maquillaje era algo más natural que aquella noche, su largo cabello negro con detalles morados en las puntas estaba suelto cayendo por sus hombros y su vestimenta no era tan extravagante como aquel vestido. Llevaba un simple y sencillo vestido de flores sin las mangas, el cual le llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas, dejando sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Aquellas sensuales piernas. No podía entender como era que una chica de su edad tenía tan desarrollado cuerpo. Por eso era que Hinata había parecido más mayor antes, porque su cuerpo era un poco voluptuoso para su edad y el maquillaje le había ayudado bastante. Se quedó mirándola y su mente comenzó a recordar aquella noche apasionada. Tenía que decir que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan maravillosamente bien. Ella había respondido gustosa a sus besos y caricias. Ahora mismo la estaba escuchando gemir en su cabeza y…

Sintió un punzón en su entrepierna y se maldijo a sí mismo. Él no podía estar deseándola. Era una niña para él. Apretó las piernas y se colocó derecho en el asiento mientras veía como Hinata se acercaba, deteniéndose frente a él.

Naruto levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Ya que la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña…—dijo Hinata y se rió—O como se diga. No soy buena con los refranes—dijo está encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto se quedó mirándola sorprendido y sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—volvió a preguntar Naruto. En verdad estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviese allí frente a él. Había pensado en ir a buscarla después del trabajo pero no pensó que sería ella la que terminaría buscándolo.

—Se supone que aparecerías para tomar la responsabilidad de haber tomado a una menor como yo pero…—Hinata se encogió otra vez de hombros y tomando asiento frente a Naruto—No me buscaste así que he venido a ti.

—Pensé que querías que no lo hiciera—le dijo Naruto recordando su discusión la mañana después. Ella había querido que terminasen las cosas ahí mismo, sin tener que hablar sobre lo que paso, pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión o era acaso que…

Naruto sintió su corazón retumbar rápidamente en su pecho. Espera un momento. ¿Acaso ella estaba…? Naruto sintió como su corazón caía al suelo.

—¿Estas embarazada?—le preguntó Naruto algo asustado. Si era de esta forma, las cosas serían diferentes. Obviamente tendría que aceptarla responsabilidad porque no iba a dejar a Hinata tener un bebe sola cuando había sido una cosa de dos, además, de que la familia de Hinata lo mataría por haberla embarazado y correr lejos de ella.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo en silencio. ¿Por qué mierda no respondía? Naruto se movió hacia delante lo más que le dejaba el escritorio para hacer que Hinata contestara pero en ese momento, Hinata se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Hinata!

—No estoy embarazada—dijo ella calmando un poco a Naruto pero este se quedó mirándola receloso. Ella era una mentirosa. Le había mentido dos veces, no sabía si estaba hablando la verdad en aquel momento. Tenía que cerciorarse.

—¿Estas segura?

Hinata otra vez se quedó en silencio pero después asintió.

—Lo estoy.

Naruto debería insistir pero no objetó nada. Intentaría creerle. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella no tenía por qué mentirle sobre algún embarazo. Si lo estaba y no quería admitirlo, sería peor para ella. Así que no estaba embarazada. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí?

—¿Por qué estás aquí Hinata?—volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta de antes—Vuelvo a recordarte que dijiste que no tenía que tomar la responsabilidad.

—Sí, quizás al principio lo quería pero ahora es diferente—dijo Hinata rápidamente y se encogió de hombros mientras se mordía el labio inferior—Quiero otra cosa de ti.

Naruto se mordió el labio y se movió incomodo en el asiento. Era increíble, pero de tan solo verla, esta le provocaba una erección, ya que cuando ella se sentó en el sillón, sus turgentes pechos se movieron demasiados y el escote del vestido no ayudaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—le preguntó Naruto directamente. Primero salta con una cosa y ahora quiere otra. Definitivamente era una mocosa que no sabía lo que en verdad quería y eso que ella se llenaba la boca diciendo que sabía lo que exactamente quería, era todo lo contrario—¿Quieres que me case contigo o algo así?

—Eso estaría bien pero…—Hinata se ruborizó y Naruto soltó una risotada.

—¡Por favor!

Hinata se quedó mirándolo en silencio y bajo la cabeza. Se quedaron de esa manera, en silencio hasta que Hinata volvió a mirarlo. Ahora en sus ojos había una llama. Ella parecía decidida.

—Escúchame—le pidió Hinata—Por favor.

Naruto soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?—le preguntó Naruto algo hastiado de aquella situación.

—Vengo a pedir perdón por lo que hice, porque te mentí y todo lo que paso entre nosotros—dijo Hinata moviendo las manos.

—No creo que eso solucione nuestro problema—murmuró Naruto negando con la cabeza. El problema era demasiado fuerte como para solucionarlo con un simple "Lo siento" ambos tenían la culpa de lo que paso y las cosas no se resolverían así por así.

—Me di cuenta de que actué mal—continuó Hinata—Quise actuar como una adulta cuando no lo era. Estuvo mal. Lo siento en verdad. No te molestare más—dijo y le dio una mirada—O intentare no hacerlo.

—No creo que lo hagas—dijo Naruto—Sé que aunque lleguemos a un trato de que permanezcas lejos de mí, no lo lograras.

Hinata sonrió abiertamente y a Naruto le pareció muy bonita su sonrisa.

—La verdad es que me gustas—le confesó Hinata directamente—Intente rendirme estos últimos días pero mientras más pensaba en ti menos pude sacarte de mi cabeza—dijo ella haciendo una mueca—Es posible que este obsesionada contigo o peor aún, quizás enamorada de ti, aunque no te conozco del todo y…

—Hazme un favor y no digas que estas enamorada de mi—le dijo Naruto—Solo sabes mi nombre y donde trabajo…—murmuró Naruto y se quedó preguntándose en su mente como mierda Hinata supo donde trabajaba. Le dio una mirada. ¿Acaso alguno de los chicos le había dicho? Si era así, entonces ellos debían de estar enterados de que ellos habían… Tragó nervioso—¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

—Bueno…—ella soltó una risita nerviosa y Naruto temió lo peor.

Se puso de pie rápidamente mientras sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho. ¿A quién mierda se lo había dicho? Era obvio que le había ido con el cuento a alguien. Maldición.

—Hinata-kun…

—Mi hermano es amigo de una de las chicas que estaban en la fiesta. Él me dijo que su amiga trabaja en el piso de abajo como secretaria de uno de tus amigos. Así que le pregunte por ti…—le dijo ella con una sonrisa—No te preocupes, no le dije que lo hicimos esa noche de la fiesta.

—¿Y cómo sabía que querías saber esa información?—preguntó Naruto. Si no se lo había dicho como mierda fue que él se la dio tan fácil, tenía que haber otra razón detrás de eso.

Hinata se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—Le dije que me gustaste y que deseaba verte otra vez—dijo ella para mirarlo otra vez.

¿Solo era eso? Se quedó mirando a Hinata esperando a ver un indicio de que estuviese mintiendo otra vez pero parecía que era la verdad. Dejo escapar el aire que había retenido y se desplomó en su sillón otra vez. Casi tenía un infarto. Claro, el pensar que su hermano supiera que él había tomado su inocencia lo ponía de esa forma.

—¿Nadie sabe lo de nosotros?—le preguntó Naruto mirándola. Si, preguntaba eso porque las chicas de su edad cuando tenían una experiencia de tal manera lo primero que hacían era irse corriendo a contarle el chisme a una de sus amigas.

—Bueno…—murmuró Hinata sonriendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mierda. Si le lo había dicho a alguien, pero a quien. Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A quién se lo dijiste?

—A mi mejor amiga solamente—dijo Hinata y levantó las manos—Cálmate, no soy tan idiota.

—¿Y tu hermano?

Hinata lo miró.

—¿Para qué quiere mi hermano saber lo que hice?—le preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido—¿Estás loco o qué?—le preguntó—Además, si él lo supiera creo que hace tiempo que estarías en un hospital.

Naruto tragó nervioso. Él sabía defenderse, había asistido a una academia de defensa personal y era cinturón negro en taekwondo, podía defenderse fácilmente, pero Neji se veía que jugaba más sucio que él. No le gustaría tener que pelear con él.

—Mejor no le digas nada.

—Créeme que no lo hare y además de eso…—Hinata se cruzó de brazos—Estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿sabes?—le preguntó Hinata arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y que con eso?—preguntó Naruto.

Hinata se rió e hizo un ademan de manos.

—Eso de aceptar responsabilidades por tomar la virginidad de alguien, quien estuvo gustosa de darla, quedo en el olvido hace tiempo—le dijo Hinata—Ahora hay nuevas cosas por la cual preocuparse y además de eso, cumpliré 18 muy pronto, así que no tienes que preocuparte por tomar la "responsabilidad".

Así que tenía 17 exactamente. Oh mierda. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba bien jodido. Diez años de diferencia, no, 11, porque aún no había cumplido los 18. Más que jodido, estaba muerto. Lo iban a matar.

—Eso no te hace mayor del todo—le dijo Naruto liado.

—En algunos países tener 18 es ya ser mayor y aquí también—dijo Hinata.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—No para mí.

—¿No se supone que eres abogado? Te sabes la ley bastante bien.

—¿Y a mí que me importa? La ley dice una cosa y yo digo otra. Y para mí, 18 no te hace del todo mayor—dijo Naruto—No harás que cambie de opinión.

Hinata abrió la boca y se encogió donde estaba pero después alzo la cabeza, sus ojos violetas parecían más que decididos.

—¡Es estúpido!—exclamó ella y Naruto la miro sorprendido pero después rió de ella—Eres tan chapado a la antigua. Nunca vas a conseguir una chica si sigues así—le acusó ella.

Naruto desvió la mirada. Quizás era por eso que no tenía novia. Primero, su matrimonio fallido con Shion, si, sabía que era porque no había habido química pero por lo menos pudo haberlo intentado mas pero no quiso, aunque también fue por otras razones, y estaba lo de Sakura, enamorarse de una chica solo porque creyó que ella dejaría a su novio, quien era el mejor amigo de Naruto, y seria suya. Era estúpido. Estaba pensando estúpidamente.

—Quizás…

—Por eso he venido con una nueva propuesta para ti—dijo Hinata sonriendo feliz.

¿Una propuesta para él? Naruto arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué se traía Hinata Hyuuga en las manos?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?

—Una relación—dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Una relación? ¿Con él? Naruto se quedó mirando estupefacto. ¿Estaba loca o algo? Ah, ya entendía, la chica joven quien había perdido su inocencia con un hombre quería tener una relación con este, quizás para alardear que tenía un hombre más mayor que ella.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?—le preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

—Sí, es lo que quiero—dijo Hinata sin dudar.

Que fuese tan directa a su edad le sorprendía un poco. No creyó que las chicas de su edad fueran así. Estas deberían estar obsesionadas con alguna banda o algún chico idol y soñar con tener a uno de ellos, con tener mucho maquillaje y la última ropa de la tendencia, no con tener una relación con un hombre como él. Le dio una mirada a Hinata. Bueno, ella era una Hyuuga. Esta familia era normal pero a la misma vez crecían con un propósito en la cabeza y una mente bastante abierta.

—¡Estás loca!

—Míralo por el lado bueno—dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Naruto vio como ella lentamente rodeaba el escritorio hasta colocarse a su lado—Necesitas una chica—le dijo girando el sillón de Naruto hasta ponerlo frente a ella. Hinata sonrió—Estas demasiado obsesionado con la novia de mi primo Sasuke—le dijo y Naruto se sorprendió de que esta supiese que Naruto estaba detrás de Sakura. ¿Acaso alguien se lo había dicho o era acaso que se había dado cuenta? Naruto se sintió algo avergonzado—Tienes que superar eso, no puedes seguir deseando y mirando a la mujer de otro y más si es tu amigo. Es enfermo y lo único que conseguirás es sufrir.

Naruto sintió como le dolía el corazón. Era duro escucharlo de una niña como Hinata pero ella tenía un punto. Naruto desvió la mirada. Sabía que ya no podía seguir mirando a Sakura, Sasuke se lo había dejado bien claro y Sakura lo había mandado ya a la Friendzone hace mucho, tenía que superarlo. Le dio una mirada a Hinata.

—¿Que consigues con ello?—le preguntó Naruto directamente. Tenía una idea de sobre lo que ella trataba de conseguir con tener una relación con él, pero quería escucharlo salir de sus labios.

Hinata sonrió y se ruborizo.

—Me gustas—dijo Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior—Fuiste mi primera vez—dijo y se ruborizo—Quiero estar contigo.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. No quería aceptar. Ella seguía siendo una niña para él, había 11 años entre ellos ya que Naruto había cumplido los 28 no hace mucho. Le dio una mirada. Hinata sonreía seductoramente frente a él. Era posible que ella tuviese la edad y quizás un poco la mentalidad de una adolescente todavía pero… Naruto se mordió el labio inferior mientras pasaba la mirada discretamente por el cuerpo de Hinata. Su cuerpo era otra cosa…

—Hinata-chan…

—Dime lo que piensas—dijo Hinata y dio un paso hacia delante.

Naruto pasó saliva, nervioso y aguantó la respiración. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a negar que Hinata lo excitaba y lo ponía a mil. La erección creciendo entre sus piernas era la prueba de ello. La deseaba como nunca, a una chiquilla como ella, a una chica que definitivamente no encajaba con su estereotipo de chica, a esta jovenzuela que no era tranquila ni seria y que era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Maldición. No quería esto. Si quería esto. Cerró los ojos y pensó bien las cosas. No, por mucho que lo quería no podía dar ese paso, ya había cometido un error al acostarse con ella como para tener una relación que complicaría las cosas.

Naruto abrió los ojos y la miró. Se puso de pie y se acercó más a ella.

A la mierda la moral y lo que estaba bien. Ellos no iban a darle sexo. Naruto rodeó el cuerpo de Hinata con sus brazos y la abrazó, acercándola más, si se podía, a él. Unió sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a devorarle la boca con dureza, tirando sus principios y su moral por la borda. Iba a ceder a la tentación.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoho las cosas comenzaran a calentarse…**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	4. Capitulo 3

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Lo había logrado.

Hinata sonrió feliz mientras veía el número de teléfono escrito en la agenda de su móvil. Guardó el aparato feliz en el bolsillo de su falda de su uniforme escolar mientras caminaba hacia la salida del colegio junto con su prima Hanabi.

Naruto y ella al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo luego de dos semanas y días tediosos para Hinata. Una relación con el hombre que tanto le gustaba. Aun no se lo podía creer, se había pellizcado varias veces para ver si estaba en la realidad y no en un sueño. Era maravilloso que Naruto haya aceptado. Si, sabía que era una locura, su relación por lo que veía solo sería física, nada romántica pero las mentes cambiaban con el tiempo y los corazones por igual, un día podían estar de esa manera y al otro día estar en una gran historia de amor.

Estaba segura que el aura alrededor de ella era roja y con muchos corazones danzando alrededor. Estaba tan emocionada. Vio que Hanabi la miraba de mala manera. Hinata le sonrió a su prima que se parecía mucho a ella, solo las distinguía el cabello, ya que Hanabi lo tenía castaño mientras que Hinata lo tenía negro decorado con mechas de color purpura, pero parecían mellizas y tenían la misma edad.

Hanabi no estaba feliz con las nuevas noticias, esta decía que era una locura y que al final, cuando Naruto se hartara de ella iba a abandonarla como si nada y Hinata estaría toda llorosa triste por él. Eso no pasaría. Hinata no dejaría que pasara. Ella iba a conquistar ese hombre cueste lo que cueste. Ra algo que se había propuesto a sí misma. Nunca había estado tan traída a alguien como lo estaba de Naruto. Si, sabía que era una niña para él, Naruto por el momento le llevaba 11 años, ya que aun Hinata no cumplía los 18, pero para el amor no había edad.

Hinata sonrió. Esta era su oportunidad.

—Deja de sonreír tanto—dijo Hanabi con un tono molesto mientras se dirigían hacia un auto deportivo parqueado cerca de la entrada.

El novio de Hanabi las había venido a buscar. Mientras se acercaban al auto y Hinata divisó la figura alta con el pelo castaña y con oscuras gafas apoyado sobre el llamante auto. Hizo un mohín. Tenía un poco de envidia de Hanabi. Su novio siempre la pasaba a buscar en su auto. A Hinata le gustaría que Naruto hiciese lo mismo que Konohamaru, el novio de Hanabi, pero en primer lugar, Naruto y ella no era novios en sí, y segundo, Naruto debía de estar trabajando a esta hora.

Hinata sonrió al chico y vio como después este se acercaba a su novia y la besaba. Sintió una pizca de envidia pero movió la cabeza. Quizás algún día estaría así… La pareja dejo de mostrarse afecto en público y el chico miró hacia ella. Muy pronto estaría de esa manera. Iba a conseguirlo. Incluso hoy iría a ver a Naruto una vez más. Desde que Naruto la besó aquel día en su oficina y habían dado comienzo a aquella relación extraña, no se habían vuelto a ver, Hinata estaba muy ocupada con sus clases, era su último año y aunque quedaba un de mes y algunas semanas antes de decirle adiós a la vida escolar, los profesores se habían esmerado en dejar tareas y joderles las vidas a los de ultimo año.

En el camino hacia la primera parada, que era la casa de los padres de Hinata, esta no dejaba de pensar en Naruto. Estaba completamente obsesionada con aquel hombre. Miró hacia delante, hacia Hanabi y Konohamaru quienes hablaban de ir el próximo fin de semana a la playa. Hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada lejos de los tortolitos. Era doloroso verlo porque sabía que por el momento, su relación con Naruto no sería de esa manera pero no desistiría. Ella lo conseguiría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Miró la hora en su Rolex.

Maldición.

Era la hora en que Hinata aparecía siempre.

Naruto tragó nervioso y terminó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo. Hinata Hyuuga tenía viniendo a su oficina desde que acordaron esa loca relación hace unos días. A Naruto le pareció bien al principio, pensaba que podía quitarse las ganas con ella, pero después de muchas horas a solas en su habitación, pensó que la idea no era muy buena. No sabía que era lo que había estado pensando cuando aceptó aquel trato, ¿acaso había estado pensando con la polla o algo así? Bueno, parecía que era esto último, porque un hombre como él, serio y estricto, no haría ni aceptaría una mierda así.

Acostó la cabeza en el reposacabezas del sillón y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro. Era por eso que hoy hablaría una vez más con Hinata y le pondría un stop, le diría lo que pensaba en realidad de aquella loca relación que tenían, aunque bueno, no habían hecho nada desde aquella noche de la fiesta y se alegraba por ello, su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo, no podría ver a sus amigos ni tampoco decirles sobre lo que paso.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Abrió los ojos. ¿A quién podía decírselo? ¿A Shikamaru? Él era su amigo, bueno, Sasuke y Sai lo eran también, pero a quien más le contaba su secretos era a Shikamaru por el momento ya que sus otros amigos tenían sus propios problemas, pero pensándolo bien, Shikamaru ahora mismo tenia demasiados problemas por igual para que Naruto viniese a cargarle los suyos, el pobre estaba pasando por un amor no correspondido con su secretaria, y la cosa era peor, porque la chica a la que este quería estaba viéndose con otro hombre y para molestar a Shikamaru, hacía que este hombre fuese a recogerla al trabajo siempre. Era cruel.

Las mujeres eran un poco crueles, mira a Sakura, la chica por la que él moría o por la que estuvo muriendo por un tiempo. Naruto frunció el ceño. Ya no sabía que sentía exactamente por ella pero le dolía el pecho cada vez que veía a Sasuke, su mejor amigo y novio de esta, muy meloso con ella. Sakura era muy amable y cariñosa, él se había fijado rápidamente en esto y además de ello, ella era hermosa y tenía cualidades de la que cualquier hombre se enamoraría. Sabía que al igual que Shikamaru, estaba pasando por un amorío no correspondido, pero él no tenía esperanza alguna. Había intentado que la relación de Sakura y Sasuke se jodiese como mal amigo que era pero todo fue en vano, ella fue muy fiel a su novio y le plantó cara al instante en que Naruto intento cruzar la línea. Era tan vergonzoso. Naruto aún no podía verle la cara bien sin pensar en aquel momento tan vergonzoso. Tenía que intentar ya olvidarse de ella, se lo venía desciendo a si mismo desde aquella vez pero cada vez que pensaba hacerlo pensaba que no conocería a otra chica como ella y él deseaba una chica como Sakura, pero ella era única.

Volviendo a pensar en Hinata, esta chica no era la indicada para él. Hinata Hyuuga aún no había terminado el instituto y tampoco había cumplido 18 años, era una niña para él. Naruto no quería una niña a la cual le llevaba 11 años. Quería una mujer hecha y derecha, y tenía que metérselo entre ceja y ceja a aquella chica cuando viniese.

Un toque en la puerta.

Hablando de la reina de roma.

—Pase—dijo Naruto mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y colocaba la peor cara del mundo para recibirla. Tenía que ser serio con ella.

La puerta se abrió y la persona que había estado rondando en sus pensamientos hace unos segundos apareció por ella. Naruto la miró. La chica entró por completo a la oficina y le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Hinata al menos se había quitado el uniforme del instituto, porque el día anterior, se había atrevido a venir con este, hoy llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas negra y una blusa blanca. Se acercó a él moviéndose de una forma que no era para nada madura. No quedaba nada de aquel "mujeron" con la que estuvo la noche de la fiesta.

—¡Hola!—exclamó ella mientras rodeaba el escritorio rápidamente hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Debemos hablar—le dijo Naruto sin ni siquiera saludarla.

Hinata borró la sonrisa y bajo la cabeza.

—¿Eres un aguafiestas, sabias?—le dijo poco después.

—Siéntate al frente—dijo Naruto moviendo una mano y señalando los dos sillones frente a él del otro lado del escritorio.

Hinata no dijo nada e hizo obedientemente lo que le pidió. Se sentó frente a él y cruzó sus largas piernas. Tenía que decir que para ser una "niña" tenía unas piernas de una "mujer". Naruto movió la cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse y dibujar la línea. Esa era su misión hoy.

—¿Que sucede?—le preguntó Hinata.

—Como dije antes, necesitamos hablar—le volvió Naruto a decir y espero a que ella dijese algo, pero Hinata no dijo nada, así que continuó hablando—Creo que es mejor que dejemos estoy aquí—dijo Naruto y Hinata se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Esta se quedó mirándolo de esa forma.

—¿P-por qué?—preguntó Hinata después de unos segundos—Pensé que…

—No creo que esto sea saludable, Hinata—comenzó diciendo Naruto mientras la interrumpía—Eres menor y yo soy un hombre mayor, y además de eso, aun sigues en el instituto. También hay muchas razones, que no voy a nombrarlas pero que sé que sabes cuales son.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

—Esas razones no importan, Naruto-kun—le dijo Hinata—Si estás preocupado por mi edad o porque estoy todavía en el instituto te diré que en unos meses cumpliré los 18 y que saldré muy pronto del instituto.

Naruto no respondió y bufo exasperado. No iba a hacerle meter esta idea a esta chica tan terca. Este era su castigo por no averiguar bien las cosas antes de acostarse con ella. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Acostarse con una desconocida sin saber nada de ella, no debió de hacerlo y ahora estaba pagando una condena con esta chica. ¿Por qué no entendía que no podían tener una relación? Si, al principio quizás quería estar con ella otra vez, porque obviamente, esta chica tenía un gran cuerpo y era muy buena en la cama a pesar de que fue su primera vez y había otro detalle más, ella lo ponía a mil, lo excitaba tanto que estaba sorprendido. Obvio que no le diría eso… Esto la pondría más obsesionada con él.

Miró hacia Hinata. Este se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Tenía los rosados labios fruncidos, parecía enfadada. Se veía linda enfadada. Movió la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en eso. Tenía que ponerla en su sitio. Quería que lo dejase de visitarlo antes de que lo metiese en un gran problema. Bueno, en primer lugar, él fue el que se metió en el problema y ahora quería salir a como dé lugar. Estaba loco.

—Naruto-kun…—murmuró Hinata su nombre con su dulce voz—Yo…

—La verdad es que a mí sí me importan esas razones—le dijo Naruto refiriéndose a lo de antes.

—Pero aceptaste nuestra relación hace unos días—replicó Hinata.

—Mentí—dijo Naruto desviando la mirada—Pensé las cosas y en verdad no quiero liarme contigo, Hinata—le dijo y aunque esto le doliese a la chica, las cosas debían de ser así. Hinata pertenecía a una familia de muy alto estatus, no quería liarse mucho con estos—No quiero una relación contigo.

—Me mentiste—dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Naruto la miró con una mala mirada.

—Mira quién habla—se burló Naruto y Hinata volvió a mirarlo, estaba ruborizada. Ella era la que había mentido al principio metiéndolos en aquel lio a ambos. ¿Por qué no hablo la verdad? ¿Por qué no dijo que era mejor o que era virgen? Si Naruto hubiese sabido eso no hubiese pasado nada.

—Yo…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, parecía triste pero Naruto vio que de un momento a otro, la chica lo miraba con fuego en su violeta mira—¡Te has echado hacia atrás!—exclamó poco después mientras se ponía de pie.

Naruto sonrió. Si, era un imbécil, pero porque no veía las cosas del mismo ángulo que él las veía. ¿Por qué no entendía?

—¿Si y que con ello?—preguntó Naruto y Hinata bajo la mirada una vez más—Pensé las cosas bien y no creo que sea saludable tener una relación como esta. Sé que terminaras enamorada de mí y ahora mismo no quiero a una chica enamorada de mí.

—Pensé que deseabas una relación—dijo Hinata mirándolo—Para olvidarte de Sakura.

Sí, eso había sido al principio. Bueno, en verdad la seguía deseando pero esta chica frente a él no era la indicada. Ella era una niña para él. Había muchas cosas que la hacían la no indicada. Muchas razones que lo detenían.

Naruto la miró.

—La deseó, es cierto, pero tú no eres la indicada para ello—le dijo Naruto y se arrepintió un poco por lo que dijo. Hinata se quedó mirándolo sorprendida y pareció dolida por sus palabras. Naruto desvió la mirada. Tenía que hacerla entender que aquello no era saludable, ella iba a sufrir con él si se metían en aquella loca relación. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

—¿Por qué?—escuchó que ella luego preguntaba.

—Sí que eres insistente—le dijo Naruto pasando una mano por la frente, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle—¿Tengo que decírtelo en otro idioma?

—Soy insistente—dijo ella sonriendo—Y trato de ser decidida.

Naruto sonrió.

—Me he dado cuenta—le dijo.

Hinata sonrió.

—Quiero ser esa chica—dijo Hinata de seguro refiriéndose a la chica indicada que él estaba buscando.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no entendía que no podía serlo? Era la primera vez que se topaba con una chica tan insistente. La había rechazado y ella seguía insistiendo en tenerlo.

—No creo que puedas serlo—le dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Hinata un momento después.

—¿Tengo que decírtelo?—le preguntó Naruto y ella asintió—Creo que si te lo digo saldrás de aquí llorando—murmuró Naruto poco después pero así como ella había dicho, parecía decidida en escucharla respuesta—¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?—preguntó entonces Naruto. Ahora quería escuchar el porqué de su insistencia. Él no era un hombre como Sasuke o como Shikamaru, era diferente. No era tan guapo como sus amigos, era algo estúpido y además, había chicos en su instituto que debían de ser más interesantes que Naruto. ¿Por qué no alguno de ellos?

—Cuando te vi me atrajiste al instante—le dijo Hinata sonriendo—Eres tan vivaz y tan alegre, a pesar de que cuando te vi pensé que estabas pasando por un mal momento—continuo diciendo ella—Me gusto estar contigo y quiero estar a tu lado—respondió ella con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Una relación normal era lo que esta chica quería, algo que Naruto no podía darle. Tenía mucha mierda con la que joder. Era un hombre divorciado y enamorado de otra mujer. Miró a Hinata, ella era una chica joven con un futuro brillante delante, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ligarse más con un hombre tan fracasado como él?

—¿A qué te refieres con _«Me gusto estar contigo_ »?—le preguntó Naruto—¿Te refieres al sexo que tuvimos?—le preguntó y la chica se puso tan roja como un tomate.

Ella se quedó en silencio y volvió a tomar asiento.

—S-si…—respondió Hinata en voz baja—Si, la quiero y…—trago nerviosa—Quizás sí.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. Ella parecía querer algo más serio. No entendía porque seguía insistiendo cuando le había dicho que no podía ser lo de ellos. Ahora que Naruto había hablado sobre la parte sexual, la cual no quería ceder, ella decía que quería esto de esa forma. Solo sexo. La volvió a mirar y ella lo miró con un puchero en su cara. Esto era peligroso. Estaba pensando en dar el sí y seguir con esta locura. Se puso de pie y rodó el escritorio hasta ponerse al lado de Hinata. Estaba pensando cosas extrañas.

—Naruto-kun…

—Ponte de pie—le dijo Naruto y ella lo hizo.

Se puso de pie lentamente y Naruto le agarró el brazo con suavidad. La movió hacia el escritorio, poniéndola frente a este. Colocó una mano sobre su espalda y la empujó hacia este hasta que la mitad del cuerpo de Hinata estuvo sobre el escritorio acostada mientras sus pies seguían sobre el suelo.

—¿Naruto-kun que haces?—preguntó Hinata y en su tono de voz Naruto detecto un poco de temor.

Naruto no respondió y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo pero aun así continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Movió las manos hacia su trasero generoso y tomó el borde de su falda negra. Naruto le subió la falda y le bajo las bragas las cuales eran una tanga negra y de encaje. Tan joven y vistiendo ropa interior tan sensual. Naruto movió los dedos hacia la entrada de Hinata y cuando la tocó con la yema de estos, Hinata soltó un gemido. Ella estaba depilada y algo húmeda. Así que o se humedecía de la nada o había estado pensando en él antes.

—¿En verdad tú quieres esto?—le preguntó Naruto mientras movía los dedos por su sexo, delineando su clítoris, el cual comenzaba a hincharse y luego hacia su entrada. Ella se movió, levantando el trasero hacia él.

—Yo…—murmuró la chica pero se cortó.

—¿Estas segura Hinata?—le dijo Naruto introduciendo lentamente un dedo dentro de ella—Esto es lo que significara tener una relación sexual conmigo. Significará que cada vez que este caliente te llamare para que te abras para mí—le dijo y Hinata gimió—¿Estarías bien con esto?—le preguntó y Hinata no respondió—¡Responde, Hinata!

—Yo…

—Nada de ataduras, solo sexo—le dijo Naruto para ver que ella decía pero la chica seguía sin decir nada. ¿En verdad era lo que ella quería? ¿Cómo podía querer esto?—No eres la chica que yo quiero Hinata—dijo Naruto—Lo sabes, te lo dije antes. No quiero que vengas hacia mí a demandar sentimientos que no tengo. Por eso te dije que dejáramos esto antes de que avanzara, pero al parecer quieres resultar herida, porque es lo único que pasara después de dos meses—le dijo Naruto.

—¿Dos meses?—preguntó Hinata moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se torcía un poco, lo suficiente para que ambos conectaran sus miradas. Ella lo miró confundida—¿Dos meses para qué?

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el sexo de Hinata. Alejó los dedos y los observó. Estos estaban húmedos de su néctar. Se mordió el labio e hizo algo loco. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, donde sacó la lengua y lamió la crema que bañaba sus dedos. Ella era deliciosa. Dejó caer la mano.

—Esta relación durara solo dos meses, Hinata—le dijo Naruto pensándolo detenidamente. Ella en dos meses quizás ella tendría la mayoría de edad y saldría del instituto. Estaba seguro que de una vez que Hinata saliera del instituto y se adentrase a la universidad ella vería nuevos ambientes y rápidamente se olvidaría de Naruto, era por eso que ponía aquel limite—Solo dos meses.

—Pero…—comenzó a replicar Hinata.

—¿Lo aceptas o lo dejas?—le preguntó Naruto. Solo podía aceptar esto por dos meses, después de ello, cada quien por su lado. Era la única alternativa porque sabía que esta no lo dejaría en paz hasta tener un poco de él.

Hinata abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces hasta dejarla al fin cerrada. Desvió la mirada lejos de Naruto y luego se levantó lentamente del escritorio. Naruto dio un paso atrás alejándose de Hinata. La chica se subió las bragas y se arregló la falda, al parecer no aceptaba sus condiciones.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Naruto.

—Acepto tus condiciones.

Vaya, eso era extraño. Naruto se quedó mirándola y vio que ella parecía decidida. Así que aceptaba sus condiciones. Eso estaba bien y mal a la vez, pensó que las rechazaría y que si iría llorando por lo que Naruto sugirió pero esta chica no estaba llorando. ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata?

—Está bien entonces—le dijo Naruto—Cada vez que te llame, vendrás a apaciguar mis ganas—murmuró Naruto levantando una mano y tomándola por la barbilla para hacer que ella levantase más la mirada hacia él—Y dentro de dos meses, cada quien seguirá por su lado y tu dejaras de molestarme.

Hinata guardó silencio y Naruto vio un atisbo de tristeza pero este pasó rápidamente ya que Hinata sonrió y se acercó a Naruto. Ella lo besó. Colocó sus labios sobre los suyos y luego se alejó de él. Naruto sintió una pequeña picazón en los labios. Ella lo estaba excitando y ahora deseaba besarla.

—Adiós—dijo Hinata y rápidamente se alejó de él. Y como si fuera Flash, salió de la misma forma del despacho dejando a Naruto confundido. Eso sí que había sido algo raro. Pensó que ella se tiraría en sus brazos y que volverían a tener relaciones, pero nada de eso había sucedido.

Esto era muy extraño y Naruto iba a esperar tranquilamente que ella volviese a aparecer frente a él. Obvio que Naruto no la llamaría para tener sexo. Solo había dicho esas condiciones para ver como ella reaccionaba. Bueno, estaba jodido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Salió de la oficina de Naruto y rápidamente se metió en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron frente a ella. Hinata cubrió su rostro con sus manos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Naruto había estado rechazando tener algo con ella y de la nada le pedía una relación completamente sexual, que cuando demandase tener sexo ella tendría que ir en busca de él. Estaba loca. ¿Por qué había aceptado algo así? Naruto solo la quería para tener relaciones.

Soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano al corazón, había sido una tonta al aceptar esta relación, solo porque estaba obsesionada con él. Esto no iba a ser para nada sano y sabía que iba a salir herida porque Naruto solo quería sexo de ella.

Unos segundos después, Hinata iba en un taxi de regreso a su casa con el corazón un poco adolorido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella se lo había buscado, lo presionó tanto que hizo que Naruto pusiera estas condiciones. Dos meses. Dos meses estando con él sin ataduras. En verdad esto iba a lastimarla con dureza.

Esperaba que su corazón pudiese aguantar. Había hecho mal al acostarse con Naruto, desde un principio se veía que las cosas tenía que ir a la carpeta de errores cometidos, pero ella se rehusó a dejarlos allí, siguió insistiendo y ahora tenía que aguantar una loca relación que ya había aceptado.

Ser la chica con la que él tuviese nada más que sexo.

Esto en verdad le iba a doler.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto es un perro, pero las cosas mejoraran, es al principio que es así y siento que Hinata actué así. Ella trata de ser otra persona, no ser la chica tímida que siempre es, es por eso que actúa de esta forma tan diferente a como es. Además, el personaje original es un poco más como Sakura, pero quise mejor hacerla NaruHina que SasuSaku y trato de modificar la actitud de la chica para que se parezca un poco más a Hinata. Así que me disculpan pero en verdad que las cosas mejoraran.**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	5. Capitulo 4

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

 ** _Una semana después…_**

¿Por qué esperaba su llamada?

Hinata miró su móvil al otro lado de su cama.

Estaba esperando pacientemente su llamada desde hace una semana. Así era su obsesión por él, estaba tan obsesionada que hasta se estaba soñando con él. Estaba loca. No era para nada sano pero allí estaba ella esperando y deseando que él la llamase cuando sabía que él no lo haría. Naruto solo había puesto esas condiciones para asustarla. Si, luego de mucho pensarlo y hablarlo con Hanabi, su confidente, había llegado a la conclusión de que le propuso esa relación sexual y esas condiciones mientras le decía duras palabras para que ella se alejase de él.

Era duro pero Hinata no era de las que desistía fácilmente. Trataba de ser decidida y a pesar de que se sentía triste porque estaba siendo tratada como una zorra o algo peor, Hinata en el fondo de su corazón, creía que Naruto cambiaria con ella, así como pasaba en las historias de amor, de que él se enamoraría de ella al final de los dos meses, tenía esa corazonada y nadie se la iba a sacar de la cabeza. Ella lo conquistaría.

En ese momento, su móvil vibró y Hinata se acercó a tomarlo rápidamente, completamente feliz pero su felicidad murió. No era Naruto quien había hecho que su móvil vibrase, solo un mensaje de la compañía telefónica de que debía de pagar su factura muy pronto.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Ella no quería ser la que estuviese detrás de él pero no le daba más remedio. Mañana, después de clases iría a verlo. Si lo haría. Aunque su orgullo se iría por el retrete iría a verlo.

Al día después, luego de salir de clases, como Hinata se llevó una ropa en una bolsa diferente para no ir vestida con su uniforme a ver a Naruto. Fue con Hanabi al apartamento que esta compartía con su novio. Increíble, pero cierto. Hanabi y Konohamaru vivían juntos en un apartamento y su relación era aceptada por todos. Hinata sentía un poco de envidia de la pareja, ellos eran tan lindos juntos y estaban tan enamorados. Deseaba tener lo mismo.

Había terminado de cambiarse cuando salió al salón del apartamento de la pareja y se encontró con alguien más además de la pareja, el hermano menor del mejor amigo de Neji estaba allí, Kiba. Hinata se acercó a saludarlo. Kiba también era muy buen amigo de Konohamaru, el novio de Hanabi, eran de la misma edad y estudiaron juntos en el instituto y ahora en la universidad.

—¿Que hay?—preguntó Hinata tomando asiento en un sofá vacío. Dejó su bolsa al lado de ella y prestó atención a Kiba quien la miraba con una mirada no muy agradable.

—¿A dónde vas vestida así?—preguntó Kiba pasando la vista por Hinata.

Hinata desvió la mirada. Solo tenía un vestido muy ceñido de color beige y unos tacones del mismo color. Además, había dejado su pelo caer por su espalda y se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje. Había querido parecer un poco mayor para Naruto y era por eso que se había vestido así. Sabía que a él le gustaría, recordaba su mirada depredadora de la noche de la fiesta.

—A ver a mi novio—les dijo Hinata mintiendo un poco. Naruto no era su novio. Ni de cerca. No eran nada. Bajo la mirada pero después la levantó. Tenía que dejar su pesimismo. Tenía que comenzar a darse ánimos. Si seguía así con su negatividad no iba a conseguir nada.

—¿Tienes novio?—preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Konohamaru igual que su amigo.

—No es su novio—agregó Hanabi mirándola y aclarando el asunto. Hinata la miró de mala manera—Es un tipo con el que se está viendo y es un poco mayor que ella.

—¿Es eso sano?—preguntó Konohamaru con una mueca.

Hinata miró enfadada a Hanabi. Se supone que eran cosas entre ellas. No quería que fuese por ahí diciéndoselas a su novio y menos que las dijese frente a Kiba quien era demasiado leal a Neji, este de seguro le iría con el cuento.

—¡Claro que no lo es!—exclamó Hanabi—Este le propuso tener una relación completamente sexual a Hinata y le dijo que solo sería por dos meses.

—¡Hanabi!—exclamó Hinata avergonzada. Una cosa era que dijese que Naruto no era su novio y que hablase un poco de él, pero que dijese las últimas cosas que no dijo era otra cosa. Eran sus cosas íntimas que nadie tenía que ver con ellas.

—¡Es para que te de vergüenza!—siguió Hanabi—No quiero que estés con ese tipo. Ese tipo solo quiere sexo de ti y tus estas como un perrita faldera detrás de este. No quiero que cuando te deje vengas a joderme. Te lo advertí.

—¡Hanabi no seas mala!—exclamó el novio de Hanabi.

—Eso no es bueno Hinata—dijo Kiba—¿Qué pasara si Neji se entera que estas en una relación de esa manera? ¿Crees que estará feliz de que un tipo mayor está jodiendo a su hermana por un tiempo solo por sexo?—siguió preguntando y avergonzando más a Hinata. ¿Por qué nadie entendía?

—No es su problema—dijo Hinata—¡Es mi problema!—espeto la chica **—** Es mi relación, es mi vida y si quiero joderme con él, es mi problema.

—Hinata-chan—murmuró Kiba su nombre.

Hinata se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. Se fue del apartamento de Hanabi y mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba que nunca había estado tan avergonzada. Iba a tener una conversación con Hanabi. Ella no podía ir por ahí diciendo sus secretos de esa manera. No quería que Neji se enterase, si él lo hacía, las cosas se tornaría peligrosas y ella quería conquistar a Naruto antes y si Neji se entrometía, esto no sucedería.

Tenía que hacer que sus amigos mantuvieran en secreto aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Miró su móvil arriba de su escritorio.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

¿Llamarla o dejarla?

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba concentrándose. En verdad no podía hacerlo porque no dejaba de pensar en Hinata. Era extraño que ella no hubiese venido por allí o que no lo llamara. Aunque, bueno, él le dijo que esperase por su llamada. ¿Acaso ella estaba siendo paciente?

Un toque en la puerta y Naruto saltó en su asiento. Rápidamente miró la hora. Eran solo las tres. Hinata antes había venido a la misma hora, a las cuatro. Era extraño. Naruto murmuró un pase y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la mujer que entró en su piso.

¿Era esa Hinata?

Naruto se quedó mirando con sorpresa a la chica que entro vestida con un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo de color piel y unos tacones del mismo color. Su cabello negro estaba suelto y caía por sus hombros y espalda. Ella se veía sensual. Sintió un punzón en algún lugar del cuerpo y se dio cuenta después de que tenía una erección entre las piernas. Eso fue rápido.

Levantó la mirada desde su pelvis hacia Hinata quien en ese momento cerró la puerta y se acercó a él. Le sonrió desde lejos y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a Naruto. Se sentó lentamente ya que cualquier movimiento parecía como si su vestido se rompería de tan ceñido que era.

—¿Estás loca?—le preguntó Naruto—¿Por qué estas vestida así?

—Pensé que te gustaría—dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras tiraba su cabello hacia atrás, enseñando el valle de sus pechos, los cuales se destacaban gracias a lo ceñido que era el vestido.

—No me gusta—dijo Naruto.

Hinata borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—Yo…—murmuró Hinata pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Porque no puedes ser tú misma?—le preguntó Naruto. Ella había venido antes con ropa mucho más bonita y le había llamada un poco la atención a Naruto, pero la ropa de hoy lo que hacía era que Naruto no quisiese verla ni en pintura. Era vulgar.

—Pero…—replicó Hinata.

—Te pareces a una de esas chicas de esa familia que vive en las revistas de farándulas—dijo Naruto recordando a esas mujeres llenas de cirugía y que se vestían de forma vulgar que siempre salían en las revistas de farándulas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo confundida y luego un sonrojo paso por sus mejillas. Hinata bajo la cabeza y parecía avergonzada. Naruto bufo molesto. No había querido ser grosero pero odiaba estas cosas, le gustaban las chicas que eran ellas mismas, así como Sakura, que no se vestía tan indecentemente para llamar la atención, pero Hinata estaba haciéndolo todo al revés y así ella quería conquistarlo. Estaba fallando.

—L-lo siento—dijo Hinata mirándolo. Naruto observó que ella sonreía otra vez—Pensé que te gustaría verme así, así como estaba vestida en la fiesta. Sensual—le dijo Hinata y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta esa vestimenta tan reveladora y vulgar.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

—Ah, ya entiendo—dijo Hinata y sonrió—No me has llamado—dijo cambiando de tema.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aparecieras—dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su cabeza.

—Emm…—la chica se mordió el labio inferior—Creía que me ibas a llamar.

—No te necesito—dijo Naruto de forma hostil.

Hinata sonrió pero su sonrisa se vio fingida y después ella bajo la cabeza. Lo sentía pero si para poder terminar esto de una buena vez tenía que ser cruel, entonces lo haría. Hinata tenía que entender que lo suyo no podía ser.

—Entonces… ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros?—preguntó ella mirándolo.

Naruto se rió. Si él fuese mujer no aceptaría una relación con ningún hombre de esta manera. ¿Acaso ella no se había dado cuenta que cualquiera que supiera de su relación vería está muy mal? Naruto la estaba tratando como si ella fuese una zorra o algo así. Estaba usándola solo para sexo. En serio que los jóvenes no pensaban bien las cosas antes de decir que sí.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te estoy tratando como si fueras zorra?—le preguntó Naruto y ella lo miró confundida hasta que se ruborizó. Había captado al fin—Respétate más, Hinata. Salí con esta proposición porque pensé que te negarías y que me insultarías por proponerte esta locura, pero aceptaste tan rápido que me dejaste sin palabras. En verdad no lo pensaste bien, ¿verdad?

—Yo…

—El acuerdo queda anulado—le dijo Naruto—No me acostare contigo con esa mentalidad. No quiero que pienses que eres una zorra.

—Pero…

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión conmigo—murmuró Naruto—Hay muchos chicos allá fuera, porque no te enamoras o te obsesionas con uno de ellos. Es lo mejor. Son de tu edad y no tienen tantas mierdas con la que ligar como yo.

—Porque me gustas—dijo Hinata directamente dejando a Naruto un poco sorprendido.

—Es imposible—dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza—No me conoces del todo y solo sientes que te gusto porque fui tu primer hombre. Cuando tengas relaciones con otro hombre comenzaras a pensar diferente—le dijo Naruto mientras pensaba que era por esto que Hinata estaba tan obsesionada con él, claro, él había sido su primero y las mujeres siempre se obsesionaban con quien le había quitado aquello tan delicado y preciado.

—Conozco algunas cosas de ti y me agradas—dijo Hinata y se ruborizó—Eres muy gentil y con lo que me estás diciendo en este momento quieres decir que te importó un poco al menos—continuó ella y Naruto la miró algo sorprendido. En verdad los adolescentes pensaban extrañamente, bueno, él no recordaba haber sido tan ingenuo en esos sus días.

—Respétate a ti misma—le dijo volvió a decir Naruto—Estas arrastrándote por el suelo por mí y no me gusta—dijo este y se pasó una mano por la cara—Es vergonzoso.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo en silencio hasta que se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente. Naruto hizo una mueca. No había querido ser duro con ella, pero Hinata al parecer era demasiado terca y no entendía que cuando las cosas no podían ser pues se quedaban así, sin ser.

—Hinata—la llamó Naruto pero ella negó con la cabeza y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta pero antes de abrir la puerta e irse, ella se giró hacia él. Naruto vio que tenía una mirada muy decidida ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—¿Si soy yo misma te gustare?

—¿Qué?

Hinata sonrió y finalmente abrió la puerta para salir de la oficina de Naruto. La puerta se cerró detrás de Hinata y Naruto suspiró para después acariciarse la frente. Tratar con Hinata le daba dolor de cabeza. Pensó que ella se rendiría después de lo de hace un rato pero al parecer la chica era insistente y era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto volviese a verla pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

La había rechazado otra vez.

Hinata hizo un puchero mientras iba de regreso al apartamento de Hanabi en un taxi. Odiaba tener que ir al lugar cuando lo abandonó no hace ni una hora y sabía que tendría que escuchar las reprimendas de Kiba y Hanabi, quienes parecían sus padres en vez de un amigo y su prima, sabía que ellos lo hacían por su bien, pero ella quería tratar algunas cosas por su cuenta propia y lo que pasaba con Naruto quería hacer que resultase fructífero sin ayuda de nadie.

Bufo y miró por la ventanilla del taxi. Volviendo a pensar en el rechazo de antes, Hinata había pensado que le gustaría vestida de aquella forma, así como cuando la había visto en la fiesta, aunque el vestido de la fiesta era mucho más elegante que aquel que llevaba puesto… se miró a sí misma. Bueno, era cierto que parecía algo vulgar ya que era algo voluptuosa para su edad y el ceñido vestido hacia que su cuerpo se viese diferente.

Ahora se sentía muy avergonzada. Pensó en lo que él le dijo: _«Que fuese ella misma»._ Hinata frunció el ceño. Naruto no entendía. La chica normal que era ella sin maquillaje ni ropas como aquella se veía demasiada sosa y apagada. Odiaba eso. Ella no tenía la belleza natural y seductora de Hanabi o que otras chicas por las cuales sentía algo de envidia, y si, iba a admitirlo. Pero mirando un poco, Sakura era ella misma, ¿no? Quizás a él en verdad le gustaban las chicas así como Sakura. Hinata y aquella chica no eran tan diferentes. ¿Si Hinata era ella misma, en serio Naruto miraría hacia su dirección de una forma distinta? Tenía que intentarlo. No perdía nada. Además, en verdad le gustaba Naruto y quería estar a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Soltó un suspiro y tiro su móvil hacia un lado.

Era fin de semana y estaba holgazaneando en el piso que Hanabi y su novio compartían, si, otra vez, pero era que le gustaba estar en aquel lugar con su prima y su novio. Aunque aquel día, la pareja andaba en una cita, así que Hinata tenía el lugar para ella sola.

Miró hacia su móvil una vez más.

Después de decidir ser ella misma e intentarlo, Hinata no estaba muy a gusto. Sin maquillaje era demasiada pálida y más con su cabello negro. Con respecto a la ropa, había dejado de usar ropa que mostraba demasiado y cosas menos ceñidas. Incluso ahora mismo había optado por algo suelto, como un pantalón de mezclilla hasta las rodillas y una blusa holgada blanca. No quería mostrarse así delante de Naruto ya que en verdad quería gustarle y pensaba que era posible que este no se sintiese atraído a ella cuando la viese como era sin maquillaje, aunque bueno, recordaba que él la había visto sin maquillaje la mañana después de haber dormido juntos pero quizás ni se recordaba de ello.

Escuchó un click y Hinata levantó la mirada hacia la puerta delantera. Era un chico con los ojos y el pelo castaño. Este cerró la puerta y se giró. Hinata se encogió en su asiento. Era Kiba. Kiba le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Este llevaba una bolsa de alguna cadena de comida en una mano y el olor le dio de lleno a Hinata en la cara. Ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía hambre. Miró como Kiba dejaba la bolsa en la mesita de centro del juego de sofás oscuros. Si Hanabi supiera sobre lo que él hizo lo mataría, la chica cuidaba su inmobiliario como si fuese su hijo, era una limpiadora compulsiva al parecer.

—Hinata-chan—dijo Kiba tomando asiento frente a ella—¿Qué hay?

—Tú entras como perro por su casa—le dijo Hinata a Kiba. No sabía que este tenía una llave del departamento de la pareja. Ella la tenía porque había demandado tener una y Hanabi se la había dado a regañadientes luego de que Hinata la harto con esto.

—No me digas—dijo Kiba riéndose y acercándose a la funda, cuando la abrió. Hinata gimió por el delicioso olor a comida—Tu eres igual a mí.

Hinata soltó una risita. Si, ella también entraba de esa manera a aquel lugar.

—¿Dónde están los chicos?—preguntó Kiba sacando el contenido de la bolsa—He traído algo para ellos también—dijo Kiba y la miró—Aunque no sabías que estabas aquí.

—En una cita—dijo Hinata y se puso de pie. Ya que la pareja no estaba aquí, ella se comería su comida. Se sentó al lado de Kiba en el gran sofá donde estaba este.

Kiba le dio una de las hamburguesas y Hinata la aceptó gustosa. Se dispusieron a comer. Miró por el rabillo a Kiba comer. Kiba era un buen chico. Eran amigos desde hace mucho, bueno, no tan amigos, pero ambos se conocieron porque su primo Rock Lee y Neji eran mejores amigos, y desde entonces se conocen y para hacer las cosas más locas, Hanabi venia, conocía a Konohamaru quien era el mejor amigo de Kiba y salía con este. Así que desde entonces han estado juntos, tanto por Neji como por Hanabi, pero la verdad era que esta era la primera vez que estaban juntos solos sin nadie junto a ellos.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Hinata alzo una ceja.

—¿Si?

—Deja de mirarme—dijo este mirando hacia ella.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y se ruborizó mientras desviaba la mirada. Solo lo había estado mirando porque… Hinata parpadeó confusa. No sabía ni porque lo estaba mirando. Quizás por lo que había pensado, que era la primera vez que estaban juntos solos. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿De Neji? ¿De Konohamaru? ¿De Hanabi?

—Solo pensaba que era la primera vez que estábamos solos sin nadie cerca—le confesó Hinata lo que había estado pensando hace un rato—Tantos años conociéndonos juntos y es la primera vez que sucede.

—¿Tienes miedo?—le preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Miedo? Hinata parpadeó confusa. ¿Y eso porque? Kiba era un chico de buena familia. A veces parecía un chico malo y rebelde pero de todos modos, era un buen chico.

—Claro que no, tonto—exclamó Hinata y deseó darle un puñetazo en broma, pero sus manos estaban grasientas y además, se vería demasiado confianzudo—No tengo miedo de ti.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Kiba dejando lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa de vuelta a la caja de esta y limpiándose la boca y las manos con una servilleta de papel—Soy un chico, ¿sabes?

Hinata alzo una ceja. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Por qué estaban teniendo esta conversación? Hinata lo miró más confundida que antes y luego sonrió.

—Sé que eres un chico—le dijo Hinata—Además, sé que no te atreverías a hacer nada por Neji—le dijo y sonrió—Él te mataría—dijo después y continúo comiendo lo poco que quedaba de su hamburguesa.

Kiba se rió y Hinata vio por el rabillo del ojo como él se volvía hacia ella, mirándola de frente. Hinata al fin terminó de comerse la hamburguesa y se limpió con una toalla de papel. Deseó tener una Coca-Cola en la mano para poder humedecer su garganta y quitarse el nudo de esta.

—No me importa que me mate—escuchó que decía Kiba y Hinata se volvió hacia él. Okay. Algo raro estaba pasando. Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Tienes fiebre?—le preguntó Hinata. Estaba delirando.

Kiba sonrió con una sonrisa derrite bragas y después se alejó de ella. Continuó comiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado. Okay, en serio eso había sido extraño. ¿Acaso él se le había ofrecido o algo así? Hinata se alejó un poco de Kiba y escuchó que este soltaba una risita. Bueno, ¿Qué él quería? Las cosas se habían tornado extrañas por sus comentarios.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. Hinata terminó su segunda hamburguesa y se puso de pie. Se fue hacia la cocina a ver si había algún zumo o alguna soda. Se acercó al refrigerador y encontró lo que había estado buscando. Sacó la botella de Coca-Cola de 2 litros y cuando se giró se encontró con Kiba. Hinata soltó un grito de sorpresa y chocó su espalda con la nevera.

—¡Kiba!

Kiba rió y rápidamente le tomó la botella de soda de las manos. La dejó sobre la encimera y se volvió hacia ella. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Kiba levantó las dos manos y las colocó al lado de su cabeza, sobre el refrigerador, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la nevera.

—¿Kiba?

—¿Que tan lejos has llegado con ese tipo, Hinata?—preguntó Kiba dejando a Hinata algo estupefacta por la pregunta tan repentina y tan fuera de tono. ¿Qué mierda?

Hinata levantó las manos y empujó a Kiba. Este se apartó de ella y se sobó el pecho por donde Hinata le había empujado.

—Eso dolió.

—¡Esa mierda no te importa!—exclamó Hinata enfadada. Sus cosas no le importaban a Kiba. Era sus asuntos íntimos con Naruto. Se lo había contado a Hanabi porque esta era su mejor amiga y su confidente.

—Claro que lo hace—dijo este mirándola con una mirada extraña—Sé que estas teniendo sexo con este y no me agrada eso—dijo Kiba dejando sorprendida a Hinata por sus últimas palabras. ¿Qué no le agradaba?

—Estas equivocado, Kiba—dijo Hinata con tranquilidad—Son mis cosas intimas y a ti no debe importarte lo que haga con Naruto-san.

Kiba negó con la cabeza.

—Hemos crecido juntos como quien dice. Nos conocemos desde hace años y te he visto siempre como…—Kiba se cortó—No te diré como te he visto, pero la cosa es que no me gusta el que andes con un tipo que solo busca sexo de ti. Cuando vea a otra mujer mucho más sexy que tú, te dejara como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hinata abrió la boca.

—Kiba…—murmuró su nombre Hinata—No ando con Naruto—le dijo recordando lo de antes. No quería confesárselo pero… Miró a Kiba, él era un chico con mucha experiencia, quizás podía darle algunos Tips sobre conquistar a Naruto a pesar de que parecía que… Hinata movió la cabeza. No iba a pensar que Kiba gustaba de ella. Era imposible.

—Pero tú…—replicó Kiba.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

—Tampoco estoy teniendo sexo con él—le volvió a decir otra vez pero con más claridad. Solo había pasado una sola vez y aunque quería que se repitiera, con lo que había pasado ahora dudaba que Naruto incluso quisiera tenerla.

—¿Y qué me dices sobre lo que te propuso?—preguntó Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata bajo la mirada. Ya no había nada. Él le había dicho que solo lo había propuesto para ver como ella reaccionaba. Hinata fue una estúpida al aceptar, creyendo que las cosas serían diferentes pero él solo la había estado probando y cuando ella dio el sí, quizás decepcionó un poco a Naruto.

—Hinata…

Ella miró de nuevo a Kiba. Aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir, procedió a contarle todo lo que paso a Kiba desde el comienzo hasta el fin y el ceño de Kiba iba frunciéndose a cada segundo que pasaba. Él estaba enfadado pero quería que entendiese algunas cosas.

—Si Neji se entera de esto no estará feliz y lo sabes, ¿verdad?—murmuró Kiba.

Hinata asintió. Era por eso que le pidió a Kiba y a Hanabi que guardasen el secreto. Si, estaba detrás de Naruto para tener una relación formal con este, pero si Neji se enteraba de lo que paso en el hotel y lo que él sugirió después, Naruto no saldría muy bien parado. Su hermano era algo así como letal.

—Deja a ese tipo, Hinata.

Hinata movió la cabeza. Estaba decidida a tener a Naruto para ella. Quería que Naruto fuese su pareja y tenía que conseguirlo.

—No lo hare—dijo Hinata decidida. ¿Era tan difícil entender que Naruto le gustaba como ningún otro chico le había gustado antes? Él tenía algo que llamaba la atención de Hinata, algo que la volvía loca.

—¿Por qué?

—En verdad me gusta—confesó Hinata.

Si, tenía poco tiempo conociéndolo, pero había algo en él que llamaba la atención de Hinata. Esta no podía tirar la toalla sin antes intentar conquistarlo, no perdía nada… Bueno, quizás si perdía, esto podría hacer que se enamorase mucho más de él y que al final él la rechazase del todo, pero sabía que en el fondo Naruto la deseaba, simplemente estaba reacio a aceptarlo. Ella podía conquistarlo y resultar victoriosa.

—¿Porque te quito la virginidad?—preguntó Kiba después y Hinata se ruborizó. ¿Qué? No, no era por eso… Bueno, Naruto a pesar de no saber que era virgen fue tierno y muy gentil. Para ella fue como hacer el amor, ya que se sintió la emoción que describen los libros y las personas cuando lo hacen. Pero no era eso. Era por otras cosas que no sabía explicar bien.

—No por eso, por otras cosas—dijo Hinata desviando la mirada.

—¿Cuáles?—siguió insistiendo Kiba **.**

¿Cuándo la iba a dejar en paz? Hinata bufo molesta. Quizás no debió decirle todo lo que paso con Naruto ahora Kiba la trataba como si fuera Neji.

—Tu no lo conoces—dijo Hinata mirándolo y Kiba entrecerró los ojos, como diciéndole que ella tampoco. Hinata hizo una mueca. Bueno, conocía muy pocas cosas de él pero las pocas que conocía, le encantaban y era por eso que estaba detrás de Naruto, porque quería conocer más, conocerlo a fondo.

—Un tipo que sugiera algo de ese estilo no debe de ser muy bueno—murmuró Kiba negando con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso nunca le has propuesto algo así a una chica?—le preguntó Hinata enfadándose. Sabía que Kiba se preocupaba por ella pero Hinata sabía lo que hacía, quería intentarlo y si no resultaba pues… Aunque le doliese seguiría su camino, pero no hacía nada que intentase conquistar a Naruto. Él estaba soltero y no tenía ningún compromiso.

—¿Sobre tener sexo por dos meses sin ataduras?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Algo así—dijo Hinata—Sobre tener sexo con una chica sin ataduras quitándole los dos meses.

Kiba se quedó callado y desvió la mirada.

—Sí, lo he hecho, pero es diferente—dijo Kiba mirándola después.

—¿En que es diferente, Kiba?

Kiba hizo una mueca y se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

—Bueno…—Kiba movió la cabeza—Esas chicas son chicas fáciles que no dudarían en abrirle las piernas a cualquiera…—le dijo Kiba y la miró a la cara—Pero tú eres diferente, Hinata—murmuró Kiba—No eres una chica que va por ahí acostándose con cualquiera, eres una chica seria, joven y que tiene un futuro diferente a estas. Tienes personas que se preocupan por ti.

—Supongo que él también se preocupa por mi—dijo Hinata—Naruto dijo que solo me lo propuso para ver como reaccionaba y no le gusto que aceptara del todo. Solo lo hacía para probarme. Después me regaño diciéndome que debería respetarme a mí misma—dijo Hinata recordando lo que dijo Naruto y se ruborizo. En verdad le importaba a Naruto porque si fuera otra persona, no actuaria de esta manera.

Kiba se quedó callado y movió la cabeza.

—Quizás no sea tan malo—murmuró Kiba y Hinata asintió. Parecía ser que Kiba aceptaba a Naruto.

—No lo es—dijo Hinata sonriendo feliz—Es muy buena persona a pesar de que tengo poco tiempo conociéndolo.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—¿Tanto te gusta?

Hinata asintió.

—Me gusta pero no le digas a Neji—dijo Hinata recordando como su hermano reaccionaría si llegara a saber todo lo que paso con Naruto. Si llegaba a conquistarlo y tener una relación seria con este, le diría por encimita lo que paso entre ambos quitando la parte de como ella se arrastra por él. Obvio, Neji sabía que ella estaba interesada por Naruto pero de seguro pensaba que solo era Hinata molestándolo.

—No lo hare—dijo Kiba y apoyó la barbilla en una mano—¿Y quieres conquistarlo?

—Naruto dijo que sea yo misma pero no me gusta la chica que está debajo de las ropas sensuales y el maquillaje—dijo Hinata tomando un mechón de su pelo el cual tenía mechas de color purpura. Sus padres armaron gran jaleo cuando se hizo aquellas mechas en el pelo a los quince pero era porque quería ser diferente y menos sosa.

—Debes amarte a ti misma Hinata—dijo Kiba y Hinata recordó a Hanabi. Esta decía siempre lo mismo, pero Hanabi no entendía, ella era hermosa naturalmente a diferencia de Hinata—¿Si no te amas a ti misma quien te amara entonces?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Lo intento pero…—Hinata se interrumpió e hizo una mueca—No me gusta.

—Ahora te ves bien—dijo Kiba mirándola fijamente.

—Tengo una leve capa de maquillaje, ¿sabías?—le dijo Hinata sonriendo. Nunca salía de casa sin una capa leve y sencilla de maquillaje, incluso iba al instituto de igual forma.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Kiba alzando una ceja y luego sonrió—No se nota.

Hinata sonrió.

—Aun así, estoy seguro que este tipo quiere verte así, como eres en realidad—continuó Kiba—Trata, Hinata—dijo Kiba—Trata de ser tu misma. Deja el maquillaje y las ropas sexys que usas para salir a la calle. No a todos los chicos nos gusta ese tipo de vestimenta, ¿sabías?—murmuró haciendo una mueca—Está bien que no quieras vestirte de la manera que no quieres, pero se tu misma, aparenta la edad que tienes no una chica que pasa de los 20—dijo Kiba—En la universidad hay muchas chicas así y aunque son buenas en la cama, no son material para novia ya que solo se enfocan en verse bien y no en otras cosas.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Hinata algo sorprendida. En la universidad debía de haber muchos tipos de chicas, era extraño que Kiba se estuviese quejando de ello. Aunque bueno, no había visto a Kiba con alguna chica del tipo que decía y tampoco del que no decía.

Kiba asintió.

—¿Tú crees que Naruto esté pensando lo mismo?—continuó preguntando Hinata. Si era así, entonces había estado haciendo todo mal desde un principio. ¡Que equivocación la suya!

—Es posible—dijo Kiba acariciándose la barbilla—Si es un hombre serio como dices, es posible que piense de igual forma.

—Bueno, a él le gusta una chica, la novia de mi primo Sasuke—dijo Hinata recordando los chismes que le habían dicho y que además, había visto en la fiesta como Naruto miraba a Sakura, la novia de Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

—Sí, antes de que mi primo y ella se comprometieran, Naruto estuvo detrás de ella, intentando romper su relación, según me dijo Neji—dijo Hinata recordando lo que su hermano le dijo—Pero Sakura lo rechazo.

—¿Sakura?

—Sí, así se llama la novia de mi primo—le respondió Hinata mirando a Kiba quien asintió—Es muy bonita y sencilla—dijo Hinata. La había visto antes de la fiesta vestida normal y después en la fiesta la dejó sin palabras—No usa maquillaje y la forma en la que se viste es muy seria.

—Ya entiendo.

—La cosa es que él dice estar enamorado de ella y sé que solo es un enamoramiento que se le pasara cuando conozca a la chica ideal—dijo Hinata y levantó el mentón—Y espero ser yo—dijo con decisión. Nunca había querido tanto algo en su vida. Normalmente dejaba pasar las cosas que quería pero en verdad quería a Naruto, quería que él le hiciera caso y tuvieran un relación, pero era tan difícil. No sabía exactamente lo que este pensaba, cuando creía algo venia Naruto y le daba la vuelta al asunto. Era tan confuso.

Kiba se rió de ella.

—Te falta crecer, Hinata—dijo Kiba—Si sigues actuando así no creo que a él terminaras gustándole. Es un hombre y tú eres una niña muy caprichosa. Primero madura antes de.

—¿Estas llamándome inmadura?

—Un poco lo eres—dijo Kiba—Esos pensamientos te llevaran a la ruina.

Hinata se quedó pensativa. Si, Kiba tenía razón, pero quería estar positiva en cuanto a aquello. No quería pensar en cosas negativas que la llevasen a rendirse antes de intentarlo.

—¿Entonces qué hago?—le preguntó a Kiba, el que parecía tener mucha experiencia.

—Se tu misma—murmuró Kiba y Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que eso era lo que Naruto quería, que fuese ella misma, estaba bien, lo iba a intentar, así que ya no había que decírselo más.

—¿Qué hago?—preguntó Hinata.

Kiba bufo molesto.

—Invítalo a una cita—sugirió Kiba.

¿Una cita? Hinata arqueó las cejas.

—Eso es extraño, son los chicos que invitan a las citas, no las chicas—dijo Hinata. Se vería raro que ella fuese a invitarlo a una cita, estaba segura que este se negaría rotundamente. No lo vería bien ya que Naruto parecía un tipo serio.

—¡Eso que importa!—exclamó Kiba—Haz la diferencia.

Está bien. Intentaría eso también.

—¿Y cómo me visto?—preguntó Hinata. Si, sabía mucho de moda, pero quería escuchar a Kiba decir algo sobre ello antes de lanzarse.

—¿Soy estilista o algo así, Hinata?

Hinata rió. No, no lo era y ni tenia pinta de ello. Kiba más bien parecía un modelo en vez de un estilista.

—No, no lo eres.

—Habla con Hanabi y escúchala—dijo Kiba sonriendo—Eres muy testadura y no escuchas a nadie más que a la Hinata de tu cabeza. Es bueno escuchar a más personas que tienen más experiencia y que pueden aconsejarte para mejor.

Si, Kiba tenía razón. Si quería que esto funcionara debía de escuchar los consejos que le daban sus amigos. Ellos tenían más experiencia que ella en estas cosas.

—Lo hare.

Kiba sonrió.

—Es una pena—murmuró Kiba ladeando la cabeza y Hinata alzo una ceja. ¿A qué se refería con esto? Kiba sonrió—Es una pena que estés tan enamorada de ese tipo, ¿sabes? Eres una buena chica aunque a veces aparentas ser lo contrario. Me gustaría que ese tipo viese los puntos buenos que tienes y que no viese el exterior.

Hinata sonrió.

—Estúpido—dijo Hinata y deseó darle un abrazo pero sería algo extraño hacerlo.

Kiba rió. Al fin siguieron comiendo y charlando pero dejando a Naruto atrás. Hablaron de Neji. Su hermano tenía un secreto que muy pocos lo sabían y Hinata se preguntó que tanto sabría Kiba, ya que Neji tenía un enamoramiento por su mejor amigo Rock Lee y era gay. Aun así, estos eran asuntos de su hermano mayor, ella tenía que enfocarse en los suyos y se preguntó cómo mierda le sugeriría una cita a un hombre como Naruto y si él aceptaría esa cita.

Tenia que planear algunas cosas antes de volver a ver a Naruto y decidir su nuevo movimiento, el cual era aquella cita. Estaba comenzando a emocionarse de verdad con esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vio a Hinata Hyuuga. No debería importarle ya que debería estar feliz porque esta no estaba por allí y que parecía que ella se había rendido al fin, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y a Naruto no le gustaba esto.

No podía concentrarse mucho por esta misma razón. Tenía que admitir que Hinata Hyuuga tenía algo que a Naruto le llamaba mucho la atención a pesar de que este decía que ella no era su tipo de chica.

Se puso de pie y dejo el trabajo para después, como quiera no había mucho que hacer, el trabajo últimamente se estaba achicando, nadie lo buscaba para que sea su abogado y esto le estaba molestando. Se acercó a los ventanales de su oficina y observó la rica vista. Se había vuelto así desde que vio a su padre en la conferencia de abogados en Nueva York. Se preguntó si su padre tenía algo que ver con aquello. Si, lo había defraudado primero yéndose de la firma familiar porque quería seguir su propio camino que estar caminando el mismo de su padre y después porque había roto el matrimonio con Shion, su ex esposa, pero él tenía que entender que cada quien tenía cosas diferentes y Naruto estaba harto de que tenía que seguir paso a paso lo que su padre quisiese que el hiciese. Naruto tenía su propia vida y quería seguir su propio camino.

Hizo una mueca. Odiaba ser el hijo mayor, Nagato, su hermano menor, lo tenía más fácil. Era el más consentido de ambos y su padre ni siquiera lo molestaba. Su padre, Minato debía de estar feliz de que Nagato estaba siguiendo el camino que había planeado para este. Incluso, estaba seguro que su padre con el tiempo se olvidaría de que Naruto era su hijo… Eran tan diferentes todos… Naruto a veces se preguntaba si en verdad era su hijo.

Un toque en la puerta y a Naruto se le puso la piel de gallina. Miró rápidamente la hora en su reloj. Podía ser Hinata, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que la vio y ella siempre aparecía de la nada, cosa que le molestaba a Naruto.

Maldición.

A regañadientes murmuró un _«Pase»_ y espero por el barullo de la chica, pero la puerta se abrió tranquilamente, diferente a como Hinata la abrió. Naruto esperó y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, pero parecía no ser Hinata. Arqueó las cejas y por el ventanal vio a Shikamaru detrás de él y luego sintió su mano en su hombro.

—Hey—murmuró uno de sus mejores amigos, Shikamaru.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Todo a su alrededor últimamente se estaba volviendo un caso, incluso con sus amigos y en este caso, específicamente con Shikamaru. Cerró los ojos. Ellos nunca estaban en desacuerdo hasta hace unos días cuando Shikamaru vino hacia él con una noticia que pensó que lo alegraría cuando hizo todo lo contrario, lo entristeció.

Miró a Shikamaru quien estaba a su lado mirando la misma vista que él quizás. Shikamaru muy pronto se iría de aquel lugar, dejándolo solo. Shikamaru había hablado con sus padres y había resuelto sus problemas familiares e incluso había sido aceptado de nuevo en la firma de abogados de la familia. Cuando este se lo dijo a Naruto se había puesto tan triste y no lo había aceptado por puro egoísmo, pero luego de darle un poco de mente a ello, pensaba que era lo mejor. Shikamaru no era como él, a simple vista parecía ser un tipo duro pero era todo lo contrario, a él le dolió en el fondo estar lejos de su familia.

—Naruto—escuchó como Shikamaru murmuraba su nombre.

Naruto tragó nervioso. Lo entendía. No tenía que seguir pidiéndole perdón. Así como él había decidido su camino, Shikamaru también podía decidirlo aunque ambos al principio habían recorrido el mismo.

—No tienes que decir nada—dijo Naruto girándose hacia él y vio como Shikamaru sonreía pero con una sonrisa triste. Naruto continuó—A diferencia de mi familia, la tuya es menos dura contigo pero—Naruto suspiró—Es como si te fueras a ir a algún lugar lejos de mí.

Su amigo sonrió divertido esta vez.

—Estaré cerca—dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé—dijo Naruto e hizo una mueca—Es solo que…—se interrumpió y luego dio un paso hacia uno de sus mejores amigos.

Abrazó a Shikamaru con toda su fuerza. A diferencia de Sasuke y Sai quienes eran sus mejores amigos también, Shikamaru y Naruto era más unidos, ambos se habían visto en situaciones parecidas y juntos habían marchado por el mismo camino. Era una pena que cada quien debía de seguir camino diferentes. Sintió la mano de Shikamaru sobre su espalda, respondiendo su abrazo. Naruto lo apretó más en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que había pasado tiempo desde que se habían abrazado, la última vez quizás fue en la graduación del instituto hace años, ya que en aquel tiempo, ambos habían sido del mismo tamaño pero ahora… Naruto era mucho más alto que Shikamaru. Le sacaba una cabeza y este parecía tan pequeño en sus brazos. Cualquiera que los viese en ese momento creería otra cosa.

Escuchó como Shikamaru soltaba una risita. ¿De qué se reía? Quizás porque esto era muy vergonzoso. Naruto lo dejo ir y vio como Shikamaru sonreía.

—¿De qué te ríes?—le preguntó Naruto, quería saber si era por el mismo motivo que él.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Es que me sentí como una chica siendo abrazada por el chico que le gusta—dijo Shikamaru rascando un lado de su frente con un dedo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con confusión hasta que al fin cayo en lo que trataba de decir. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y se tapó la cara con una mano. Esto era vergonzoso. Lo sabía. Shikamaru comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Naruto avergonzado, con la misma mano que tapaba su rostro, le golpeó el brazo a Shikamaru para que dejase de burlarse de él.

—¡Imbécil!—exclamó Naruto más avergonzado que nunca.

Shikamaru movió la cabeza.

—De todos modos sabes que estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites—le dijo Shikamaru—Voy a estar tan cerca de ti que parecería como si nunca me hubiese ido.

—Sí, claro—dijo Naruto rodando los ojos—No creo que ahora tengas tiempo para tus amigos ahora que andas metiéndote en las piernas de Temari otra vez—dijo recordando que su amigo había hecho que la chica por la que había estado detrás ahora estaba junto a él en una relación.

Fue el turno de Shikamaru de ruborizarse.

—Yo…—murmuró Shikamaru y levantó una mano para rascarse un lado de la frente—Supongo que tienes razón pero sacare tiempo—dijo Shikamaru como si fuese una promesa.

Naruto sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Espero que lo intentes—dijo Naruto ya que ahora que se iba de la firma lo vería poco y si Shikamaru permanecía metido entre las piernas de Temari, lo vería menos que antes.

—Eres tan problemático—dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto sonrió.

—Supongo que te llevaras a Temari contigo—murmuró Naruto. Temari era además de su amante, su secretaria.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio, quizás estaba pensando en la chica. Naruto hizo una mueca. Su amigo estaba muy liado con su secretaria. Increíble. Había pensando que Shikamaru encontraba todo aburrido o problemático, al parecer no sucedía lo mismo con Temari.

—Temari te llevara a la ruina—dijo Naruto riéndose después.

Shikamaru asintió y cambiaron de tema poco después. Al Shikamaru cambiar de tema y al sugerir que había escuchado un rumor sobre Naruto, este último se sorprendió y lo miró algo asustado. ¿Qué había escuchado? ¿Acaso…? Naruto evadió el asunto como si no fuera con él. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Shikamaru le habló sobre su desliz en la noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre de Sasuke, sobre que se acostó con Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto se puso algo nervioso. Esto no era bueno, si Shikamaru lo sabía eso significaba que había otras personas que lo sabían. Maldición. ¿A quién Hinata se lo había dicho?

—¿Naruto?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Iba a tener una conversación con aquella chica. Si esto llegaba a oídos de Neji iba a darse por muerto antes de que este fuese a darle su merecido por tomar a su hermana menor.

—Fue un error—dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su cabello—No estaba muy cuerdo esa noche—dijo Naruto recordando que había bebido pero aun así, él no había estado borracho porque recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado entre ellos—Estaba triste—murmuró buscando una excusa por sus acciones—Estaba triste porque vi lo bien que Sakura se veía con Sasuke a su lado aquel día y…—Naruto fue interrumpido por Shikamaru.

—¿Pero sabias que era ella la chica?—preguntó Shikamaru mirándolo seriamente.

Naruto se mordió la mejilla por dentro.

—Sí, sabía que era la pariente de Sasuke—confesó Naruto—Había tomado un poco pero no estaba borracho, solo que no pensé muy bien las cosas y…—se cortó. Sí, eso era lo que había pasado, no había pensado en los problemas que iba a traer esto. Aunque bueno, él no había sabido que Hinata era además de virgen, una menor de edad—Termine reservando una habitación en el hotel. Empezaron los toqueteos, los besos y luego estábamos desnudos sobre la cama—Naruto movió la cabeza—No entendía pero ella me puso loco y terminamos teniendo relaciones, pero…—soltó una maldición—No tenía idea de que ella era menor o de que era virgen.

Los ojos de Shikamaru casi se salen de sus cuencas, este lo miró tan sorprendido y Naruto se dijo que quizás Shikamaru no sabía todo, solo había sabido que se habían acostado. Naruto maldijo pero se dijo poco después que estaba bien hablarlo con Shikamaru, este quizás podía darle un consejo sobre cómo actuar con Hinata y su insistencia en tener una relación con Naruto.

—¿Virgen?—preguntó Shikamaru—¿Es en serio o me estas bromeando?—volvió a preguntar Shikamaru cerciorándose de que lo que Naruto decía era verdad.

Naruto asintió débilmente.

—Le quite la virginidad y esto la volvió una loca obsesiva—murmuró Naruto y se pasó una mano por la cara—Ha estado viniendo a mi despacho desde entonces—le informó a Shikamaru—Es una acosadora.

Shikamaru se rió.

—Lo siento amigo—se disculpó Shikamaru y Naruto en verdad se preguntó quién había sido el chismoso.

—¿Por qué no entiende que esto solo fue de una noche?—preguntó Naruto.

Bueno, ella era una adolescente que había perdido la virginidad, estaba obsesionada con él. Era obvio que no lo iba a dejar en paz por mucho tiempo. Naruto tenía que cargarse esa cruz de ahora en adelante por aquel error que cometió, por no pensar bien las cosas.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca y no dijo nada. Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué debería hacer?—le preguntó Naruto a Shikamaru. Quería ayuda. No quería a Hinata detrás de él a pesar de que al principio dijo que aceptaría la responsabilidad por tomar su tarjeta V pero ella misma había dicho que estaban en pleno siglo XXI y que no había necesidad de ello, pero la chica era indecisa según había visto.

—Yo…—murmuró Shikamaru y en ese momento hubo un toque en la puerta.

Naruto se puso nervioso y miró la hora en su reloj. Nadie lo visitaba últimamente y si no era Shikamaru, debía de ser la chica de la cual hablaban en ese momento. Shikamaru y Naruto se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver como esta se abría y el huracán que no era Sai entró en su oficina. ¡Oh mierda! Hablando de la reina de Roma. Hinata se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió feliz mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

Naruto escuchó como Shikamaru se reía y después vio como Hinata se detenía frente a él. Se cruzó de brazos. Que no pensaba hablar de cosas sobre ellas delante de Shikamaru, algún día se las diría a su amigo, pero este no era el momento. Por suerte Shikamaru se fue como el viento, tan rápidamente que ni se despidió de él. Maldición. Lo había dejado solo con el huracán Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siento que las cosas sean así. Evaluando y evaluando el capítulo, tuve que hacer varios malabares para poder adaptar personalidades y crear vínculos extraños xD Siento que todo resulte así tan confuso solo espero que puedan entender la historia y que sea de su agrado.**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	6. Capitulo 5

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Al fin se había decidido ir a ver a Naruto después que forjó su plan para conquistarlo. Había ido con esa meta en mente, conseguir una cita con Naruto y no se iría de aquel lugar hasta conseguirla. Vio como el amigo de Naruto salía rápidamente de la oficina, era mejor, así estaba solos. Hinata sonrió y se volvió hacia Naruto.

—Tengo un pedido para ti—dijo Hinata y vio como Naruto se sorprendía. Quizás estaba pensando que era algo loco o algo así. Bueno, quizás Naruto no lo viera muy bien aunque era tan solo una inocente cita. Lo que tenía planeado no era algo del otro mundo y quizás Naruto lo vería algo infantil pero solo quería que se divirtiese un poco ya que parecía que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda sobre el ventanal. Aquello le dio una imagen bastante sensual con aquel traje hecho a la medida y su expresión de aburrido. Cada día más, Hinata iba enamorándose más de aquel hombre. Dios, estaba loca. Incluso su expresión de no quererla ver le parecía sexy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Naruto con un tono seco.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Como siempre no era bienvenida. Hinata sonrió. Aun así no se dejaría caer tan fácil, se había propuesto intentarlo hasta que al final no diese resultado. Aun no iba a abandonar aquella batalla de conquista.

—Ten una cita conmigo—dijo Hinata directamente.

Naruto se quedó mirándola y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Hinata se sintió algo avergonzada por la sugerencia pero Kiba le había dicho que esto ayudaría, aun así, aunque estaba avergonzada, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Insistiría hasta que Naruto aceptara. Se quedó mirándolo mientras él continuaba riéndose y ella cada vez avergonzándose más pero no se echaría atrás.

—¿Q-que dices?—preguntó Hinata tartamudeando un poco. Como que había perdido la valentía de un momento a otro pero no debía dejarse caer sol porque Naruto se reía de ella en su cara. Trago nerviosa y forzó una sonrisa—Una cita no estaría mal.

—Esto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado—dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Si, sabía que era estúpido, claro, para un hombre como el que debía de tener las mujeres a su merced. De seguro ni siquiera sabía lo que era una cita, ya que, las mujeres debían de acercarse solas a Naruto. Había sido una tonta al proponer aquella cita pero… Hinata se cuadró de hombros. Se había dicho que no se rendiría tan fácil y trataría todo.

—¿No tienes citas?—le preguntó Hinata. ¿Acaso Naruto era el tipo que veía una chica y le decía directamente que se acostase con él o que saliese con él? Espera. Eso fue lo que él hizo con ella. Le dijo directamente si ella quería acostarse con él. Lo miró. Bueno, con ese físico Hinata estaba segura que pocas mujeres se negarían.

—Sí, las tengo—dijo Naruto y desvió la mirada—O las tenía antes.

Hinata se movió incomoda. Este tema parecía uno que Naruto no quería tocar con ella. Estaba bien. No insistiría en ello pero en que Naruto aceptase si, iba a insistir mucho. Quería esa cita.

—¿Entonces…?—comenzó a decir y Naruto negó con la cabeza. ¿Era ese un no? Oh. Ya entendía… Hinata bajo la cabeza algo derrotada. ¿Acaso tenía que rendirse con él? Ya que al parecer todo lo que intento hacer hasta ahora no había dado frutos, incluso se había vestido un poco diferente a como siempre se vestía pensado que quizás esto funcionaria. ¡Qué mala suerte! Hinata sonrió y lo volvió a mirar—Está bien—dijo ella y dio un paso hacia atrás—Entonces me iré.

Naruto no respondió ni cambio su expresión. Okay. En verdad entendía. Naruto no deseaba una cita con una chica como ella, estaba segura que si se hubiese parecido a la novia de Sasuke quizás este aceptaría rápidamente aquella cita que había sugerido. Bueno, no había más que hacer… Se había dicho que no se rendiría tan fácilmente pero no tenía idea sobre que más hacer para que Naruto saliese con ella. Lo mejor era irse. Ya había perdido mucho.

—Adiós—dijo Hinata y se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada completamente derrotada. Perder se sentía muy mal. Sentía un pecho en el pecho. Esto dolía.

Hinata llegó a la puerta y llevó una mano al pomo pero no lo tomó. Esta sería la última vez que se verían, si, ya que lo único común que tenían era que Naruto era amigo de sus primos y estos primos era los que menos Hinata visitaba. No creía que en el futuro se encontraría con él al menos que lo visitase de nuevo o que asistiese a alguna fiesta de nuevo… ¡Esto apestaba!

Infló el pecho y se armó de valor para salir de allí antes de comenzar a llorar porque fue rechazada. No era de las que lloraba y no iba a llorar menos ahora. Su orgullo era muy importante.

—¿Si acepto esta cita contigo me dejaras en paz?—escuchó que Naruto decía.

Hinata se quedó petrificada. ¿Había escuchado bien? Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza mirando hacia Naruto quien tenía los brazos cruzados y seguía en la misma posición de antes, apoyado contra el cristal. Lo había escuchado bien. Había preguntado que si él llegaba a aceptar la cita ella lo dejaría en paz. ¿Eso era lo que él quería en realidad? ¿Qué lo dejara en paz? Hinata lo miró. Al parecer lo estaba molestando mucho. Hizo una mueca y sonrió pero sintió que esta fue una sonrisa forzada.

—Quizás…—murmuró Hinata volviéndose hasta él.

Naruto no respondió rápidamente pero si se alejó del cristal y caminó en pasos largos y algo lentos hacia ella. Fue toda una tortura andante hasta que este llego frente a ella. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Trato hecho—dijo Naruto y extendió una mano hacia ella—Pero antes de esa cita, me dejaras en paz y después de ella por igual—dijo Naruto poniendo sus condiciones. Hizo una mueca—Sé que fui tu primer hombre y que dije que tomaría la responsabilidad que dijiste después que no tomara, lo que acepte después—murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—Pero debes aceptar que a veces hay cosas que no pueden ser y lo nuestro entra ahí.

Vaya. Estaba segura que ahora había una pared invisible entre Naruto y ella. Había cavado la línea para que nadie la borrase. Lo entendía. Al parecer tendría que conformarse con esto. Hinata bajo la cabeza. Una cita. Era solo lo que tenía. Si hubiese sido una chica diferente en vez de ser _«La Enamoradiza Hinata»_ hubiese rechazado esas condiciones y lo hubiese mandado al mismo infierno pero estaba tan obsesionada con Naruto que levantó su mano y la estrechó con la de él.

—No te preocupes—dijo Hinata y sonrió—Se mantener promesas—le dijo.

Naruto sonrió por primera vez desde que ella entró en la oficina y dejo caer su mano. Se apartó lo suficiente de ella.

—Tienes mi número—le dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y rodeando el escritorio para sentarse detrás de este—Dame los detalles para esta.

—Está bien.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y necesito estar solo para ello—le dijo Naruto como si estuviese echándola.

En serio Hinata no tenía vergüenza pero esta sería la última vez que lo molestaría y hablaba en serio. Había un límite y ella creyó no conocerlo pero al escuchar cómo le estaba hablando y que quizás solo había aceptado la cita por pena, Hinata había comenzado a conocerlo, el límite para aguantar ser rechazada por una misma persona.

Hinata no dijo nada y salió de la oficina rápidamente. Mientras iba hacia el primer piso en el ascensor pensó que había sido bueno que hubiera venido con la idea de la cita en su mente. Se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Naruto era un hombre mayor que ella, con gustos totalmente diferentes a los que había creído. Hinata solo era una niñata molestosa para él, incluso, no sabía muchas cosas de Naruto. Este debía de estar exasperado de ella. El día de la cita hablarían por última vez y Hinata pondría fin a estos sentimientos, a esta obsesión que tenía con el primer hombre que la tocó y que la hizo mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Esto era de tontos.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y bufo molesto.

Hinata le había mandado un mensaje hace dos días diciéndole en este los detalles de la "Cita". Cuando Naruto los vio, se había quedado un poco confundido al principio y había replicado sobre ello pero Hinata había dicho que sería divertido.

Naruto miró por el lugar.

Tenía que esperar a Hinata en la plaza comercial en donde estaba el cine donde ella quería ver una película con él. La cosa era que era vergonzoso. Naruto estaba apoyado sobre una columna de la entrada de la plaza y cada persona que entraba se lo quedaba viendo. Esto era tedioso. ¿Acaso era por cómo estaba vestido? Normalmente llevaba siempre un traje o una camisa con un pantalón de tela, se vestía formalmente siempre, pero hoy había decidido ser un poco diferente. Había optado por una Henley negra que atenuaba sus tonificados brazos y un vaquero que había sido lavado muchas veces. El no usaba vaqueros pero había pensado que sería mejor vestirse de esta manera para ir al cine que en vez de como lo hacía.

Era una vergüenza como hombre. Su juventud había sido chupada por sus problemas. No era para nada divertido y él que se llenaba la boca diciendo que era divertido pero en verdad no sabía mucho de diversión. Pobre de él.

Bufo molesto otra vez y miró la hora en su Rolex en su muñeca izquierda. Había pasado quince minutos desde que Hinata le dijo que salió de su casa para aquel lugar. ¿Por qué mierda no llegaba? Naruto levantó la vista para ver a la chica que estaba esperando desmontarse de un Ferrari negro. Vio como Hinata se inclinaba y se despedía del piloto. Debía de ser su hermano. El auto se marchó y Hinata al fin se giró hacia él. Cuando lo vio sonrió abiertamente y caminó hacia donde estaba Naruto esperándola.

Naruto pasó la vista por el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella había decidido vestirse hoy también de una manera diferente. Bueno, no tenía sus torneadas piernas al descubierto como siempre ya que llevaba un ajustado vaquero azul oscuro pero había optado por una camisa blanca manga larga y había dejado de usar tacones esta vez ya que llevaba unos zapatos negros.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Este parpadeó confuso y se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba frente a él mirándolo con confusión. ¿Acaso se había quedado mirando demasiado? Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de la columna.

—Vamos—dijo este caminando hacia dentro de la plaza comercial.

—¿Estas enfadado?—escuchó que Hinata preguntaba detrás de él mientras se adentraban a la plaza comercial.

No, no lo estaba. Solo que era vergonzoso estar en aquel lugar. Naruto se encogió de hombros y continuaron su caminata en silencio hasta el cine que había dentro de la plaza. Cuando llegaron al puesto de las taquillas. La fila era corta y Naruto le echó una mirada a las películas en la pantalla digital que había en el puesto. Hinata se colocó a su lado y levantó un dedo.

—Quiero ver esa—señaló Hinata.

Naruto arqueó las cejas. ¿Una película romántica? Hizo una mueca y le dio una mirada a Hinata. Esta sonreía. Todo porque lo dejase en paz. Naruto suspiró y se acercó para hacer la fila mientras Hinata se apartaba e iba a comprar palomitas y refresco quizás para ambos. Cuando compró las boletas se acercó a Hinata quien en ese momento le pasaban lo que había pedido. Por suerte solo compró un combo pequeño de palomitas con dos refrescos, Naruto no era muy dado a comer ese tipo de comidas… Espera. Él podía disfrutar aquel día.

Miró a Hinata que le sonreía feliz. Ella parecía entusiasmada con esta cita, lo menos que podía hacer por ella es que se fuera a casa con el corazón roto cierto, pero con un buen recuerdo. No quería ser un ogro o un aburrido. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se marcharon juntos hacia la sala donde iba a mostrar la película.

Una vez sentados, ella se mantuvo en silencio y Naruto estaba algo confuso con esto. Hinata siempre hablaba mucho o siempre estaba coqueteando con él, pero hoy estaba diferente. Además de su vestimenta, su actitud de hoy era muy extraña. ¿Acaso era porque sería quizás la última vez que se verían y porque Naruto iba a romperle el corazón cuando terminasen de esta? Se sintió un poco mal por esto pero ella tenía que aceptar la realidad. Naruto no podía estar con ella, era una niña que aún no había cumplido los 18 y tampoco había salido del instituto. Y hablando de eso…

—¿No se supone que tienes que estar estudiando para tus exámenes finales?—le preguntó Naruto recordando que ella había dicho que un par de meses saldría de la escuela y recordando los viejos tiempos en que él estudiaba, era en esta época que se daban estos.

Hinata dio un respingo y miró hacia él con una mueca.

—Bueno…—Hinata soltó una risita después.

—Deberías estar en casa estudiando para ellos—le regañó Naruto.

—No te preocupes—dijo Hinata haciendo un ademán de manos y tomando un poco de soda—No es por alardear pero a pesar de que vivo saliendo con mis amigos tengo muy buenas notas y soy muy aplicada—dijo Hinata levantando el mentor orgullosa.

Naruto aguantó una risita.

—No puedes negar que eres una Hyuuga—dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza.

Hinata parpadeó confusa.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—Eres de una familia adinerada—le dijo Naruto—Al igual que Sasuke y por lo que tengo entendido, vuestras familias comparten sangre y supongo que todos ustedes son un poco creídos.

—No soy creída—replicó Hinata haciendo un puchero.

Naruto rió.

—No pero eres algo orgullosa al igual que ellos—dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano hacia su cara y pellizcando su mejilla. Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó disfrutar de la caricia. Naruto se sorprendió y dejo caer la mano. No debió de hacer eso pero Hinata se había visto tan linda haciendo aquella mueca.

—Es cierto—aceptó Hinata abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

Naruto le sonrió y no dijo nada más.

Los anuncios antes de la película por fin acabaron y la película empezó. Mientras esta avanzaba, Naruto intento concentrarse en esta pero no le valía las películas románticas, si veía películas en casa prefería ver las de acción o comedia, esta eran sus favoritas. Continuó mirando la película hasta que por fin le encontró el hilo a esta.

Luego de muchas escenas y de mucho tiempo pasado, la parte que le pareció más sorprendente fue cuando el protagonista se murió. Aunque eso era obvio luego de lo que había sucedido, el chico había sufrido un accidente antes que lo había dejado discapacitado y este había preferido la eutanasia para no tener que tratar con el dolor.

—Eres una chica dura—le dijo Naruto al ver que esta no había derramado ni una lagrima cuando escuchaba a la mayoría de las chicas del cine sollozando por lo que sucedió.

Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió para después mirar hacia la pantalla. Naruto también sonrió y continúo mirando lo que ya quedaba de la película para que esta culminase. Una vez terminada, Naruto y Hinata salieron de la sala.

—Hanabi me dijo que no se moría—dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero luego de que estuvieron fuera del cine.

—¿Hanabi?—preguntó Naruto.

—Es mi prima—le contestó esta con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió.

—Bueno, es linda y romántica—Hinata se encogió de hombros y continúo caminando pero se detuvo abruptamente. Se giró hacia Naruto—¿Andas en tu auto?—preguntó Hinata entonces Naruto asintió. Él nunca andaba a pie ya que podía ofrecérsele algún improvisto de pronto y no le gustaba esperar a que un taxi o alguien apareciesen. Hinata aplaudió—Entonces vamos.

¿Ir a dónde? Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a tu auto y luego te digo—dijo esta.

Naruto suspiro y se fueron juntos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo de la plaza comercial. Cuando encontraron su auto, Naruto lo desbloqueó con el mando a distancia y le abrió después la puerta del copiloto a Hinata, pero esta no entro al auto.

—¿Que sucede?

—Me dejas conducir—pidió Hinata.

¿Qué? Naruto alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué?

Hinata se rió.

—Si te vieras en un espejo tienes una mueca muy divertida—se burló Hinata.

Naruto relajo los músculos de su cara.

—No vas a conducir mi auto—le dijo Naruto negándose—Además, ni sabes conducir—dijo Naruto. No recordaba que ella le haya dicho alguna vez que conducía y si lo hacía, ¿por qué entonces no tenía un auto para moverse?

—No te lo sugeriría si no supiera, ¿sabías?—dijo Hinata cursándose de brazos.

Bueno, sí, tenía razón. Naruto se quedó mirándola y ella le aguanto la mirada. Maldición. Era su bebe, se dijo mirando hacia su auto Porsche de color gris que había cambiado adquirido hace unos meses. Hinata le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia las llaves. Naruto a regañadientes sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos y se las cedió a Hinata. Esta dio un salto y rápidamente rodeó el vehículo para subir a este por el lado del piloto. Naruto maldijo y tuvo que ocupar el asiento que había creído que a Hinata le pertenecía.

Naruto cerró la puerta y se colocó el cinturón. Vio como Hinata también lo hacía y miraba por todos los lados. Colocó las llaves en el contacto y miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Hey antes de empezar…

—¡Oye no tienes que decirme nada!—le interrumpió Hinata girándose hacia el con el ceño fruncido—Eres como Neji. Me molesta mucho cuando intento manejar haciendo que pierda la concentración.

—¿Disculpa?

—Un grano en el culo—dijo esta y al fin encendió el auto luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Naruto desvió la mirada y no dijo nada más. Iba a confiar en ella. Salieron al fin del estacionamiento de la plaza y tomaron la avenida hacia donde sea que Hinata los iba a llevar. Naruto se mantuvo observando a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo, viendo a ver si pasaba algo pero en verdad Hinata estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que era conducir.

—Manejas muy bien—dijo Naruto cuando en un momento se detuvieron en un semáforo.

Hinata sonrió y se giró hacia él.

—Papa, Neji y Konohamaru me enseñaron—dijo Hinata—Fue tedioso ya que odiaba cuando Neji me gritaba cuando hacía algo mal, pero Konohamaru y papa siempre fueron pacientes conmigo. No es que sea una experta manejando pero se me defender como puedes ver—dijo ella alzando un poco las manos.

—¿Konohamaru?—preguntó Naruto algo curioso ya que Hinata había mencionado aquel nombre dos veces—¿Tienes otro hermano aparte de Neji?

—No, Konohamaru es el novio de Hanabi—le informó Hinata—Pero es como si fuese un hermano. Vive en el mismo residencial donde la familia de Hanabi y la mía viven y pues digamos que es de nuestro mismo círculo de amigos, aunque no es de mi edad, pero su mejor amigo, Kiba, es cercano a Neji, así que hemos estado cerca desde que somos pequeños.

—Creo que es todo confuso—dijo Naruto acariciándose la frente con un dedo.

—Lo es—dijo Hinata riéndose.

—¿Fue el quien te trajo?—preguntó Naruto recordando el Ferrari negro en el que Hinata había llegado a la plaza.

—No, ese fue Kiba.

—Ya veo—dijo Naruto y no comentó más nada. Ya que había cosas que no necesitaba saber por qué de todos modos, Hinata y el caminarían por caminos diferentes una vez que aquella cita terminase.

Vio como Hinata sonreía con una mueca y luego volvía la mirada al frente. Ella debía de estar pensando lo mismo que Naruto. Lo sentía en verdad, ella parecía una buena chica pero no era su tipo y había muchos factores más que lo detenían de avanzar con aquella loca relación que comenzó cuando se acostaron.

Detuvo sus pensamientos y se dijo que no debía seguir pensando en lo que no tenía beneficio para él. El semáforo al fin cambio de color y Hinata arrancó. Naruto se mantuvo todo el trayecto hacia donde sea que Hinata iba a llevarlos mirando por la ventanilla. Esto era incómodo.

Al fin llegaron al lugar donde Hinata los había traído. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una cafetería? Hinata estaciono el auto frente a la cafetería apagando luego el motor y se quitó el cinturón. Lo miro.

—Hacen unos sándwiches deliciosos—dijo Hinata para después tomar las llaves del auto y salir de este.

Lo había traído a una cafetería. Era algo extraño porque no era una cafetería de una gran cadena o popular por lo que veía. Soltó un suspiro. Iba a confiar en su veredicto de que hacían unos sándwiches deliciosos. Salió del auto y cerró la puerta. Marcharon juntos hacia la entrada. Cuando entraron al local, un chico alto de pelo castaño se acercó a ellos vestido de mesero.

—Hinata—la saludó el chico y luego miró hacia Naruto con una no grata mirada. Naruto alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso a Hinata se le había ido la lengua y le había contado a este chico algo sobre Naruto? Esperaba que no. Naruto le sonrió a pesar de que el chico lo estaba matando con la mirada.

—Naruto, él es Kiba—presentó Hinata al chico—Kiba, él es Naruto.

Kiba forzó una sonrisa y extendió una mano hacia Naruto.

—Un gusto en conocerte.

—Igual para mí—dijo Naruto aunque no se sentía igual.

Hinata sonrió y le tomó la mano a Naruto. Eso era extraño pero por alguna razón, Naruto dejo que Hinata tomase su mano y que se pegase a él como si fueran una pareja. La verdad es que el tal Kiba no le gustaba mucho. Si, este era amigo de la familia de Hinata y parecía que tenían mucha confianza pero por las reacciones del chico con Naruto. Kiba no estaba muy feliz de que Naruto estuviese con Hinata allí y parecía que había algo más… ¿acaso a Kiba le gustaba Hinata?

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente mientras se dirigían a una mesa cerca de las ventanas con Kiba detrás de ellos. Era una lástima para Kiba. Hinata estaba bastante colada por Naruto como para que mirase en su dirección. Apretó el agarre de sus manos y Hinata miró hacia él en ese momento, le sonrió con una sonrisa abierta y Naruto se pasó la lengua por los labios. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó la mano de Hinata cuando al fin llegaron a la mesa. Había estado como un hombre celoso, marcando su territorio.

Hizo una mueca. Estaba loco.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de dos y Kiba se acercó con dos menús, los cuales los coloco en la mesa mientras sacaba después una libreta para anotar la orden.

—Kiba tráenos cuatro de lo mismo de siempre, por favor—dijo Hinata sin ni siquiera mirar el menú que estaba encima de la mesa.

—¿No deberías ver si quizás él quiere otra cosa?—dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia Naruto—No creo que a tu _novio_ quiera eso.

Okay. Definitivamente allí había algo ya que había dicho novio con un tono despectivo. Naruto abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y tan solo desvió la mirada lejos del chico para sonreír. Kiba estaba enfadado de que Hinata estuviese con Naruto allí. Naruto borró la sonrisa y volvió a mirar hacia Kiba.

—Está bien con lo que ella pida, pero tráeme un refresco antes—dijo Naruto—Tengo algo de sed—dijo aclarándose la garganta, las palomitas de antes le habían secado la garganta.

—¿Sabor?

—Cualquiera que desees—dijo Naruto sonriendo y esperaba que Kiba no le trajese algo que no era refresco porque este no sabía con quien se la estaría jugando. Naruto tenía contactos y no le importaría joder a Kiba.

Kiba sonrió y se marchó así sin nada más. Naruto soltó un suspiro y miró hacia Hinata, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Naruto alzó una ceja.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Naruto.

—Nada—dijo Hinata moviendo la cabeza.

—Está bien…—dijo Naruto y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de la pelea de miradas y de tonos entre Kiba y él? Se aclaró la garganta una vez más y miró otra vez a Hinata—¿Supongo que eres muy frecuente aquí, no?

Hinata sonrió y luego asintió.

—A veces vengo con Hanabi y su novio luego de clases—le dijo Hinata—O con Neji. La cafetería es vieja como puedes ver—dijo Hinata pasando una mano por el lugar refiriéndose a la fachada y ella tenía razón, tenía una fachada estilo los ochenta por ahí—Así que ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Neji fue quien me trajo aquí por primera vez, al parecer trabajo aquí en sus años de instituto.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

—Sí, trabajo junto a Rock Lee, quien es primo de Kiba—continuó Hinata explicando—Es por esto que Kiba trabaja aquí, Rock Lee y mi hermano son muy amigos del dueño.

—¿No te gustaría trabajar aquí también?—preguntó Naruto. A su edad, Naruto llego a trabajar en varios establecimientos de comida rápida y cafeterías, aunque su familia tenía dinero, a Naruto le gustaba valerse por sí mismo y pagar algunos de sus gustos. Era extraño que Hinata no trabajase, quizás porque era una niña mimada por sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Hinata negó con la cabeza

—Me gusta comer mucho—dijo ella y Naruto la miró extrañado. Hinata era curvilínea, eso era cierto, pero a la vez, era delgada. Tenía un trasero y unos pechos generosos, pero tenía los brazos y el estómago delgados. Y nada que decir de sus geniales piernas. Era increíble que ella dijese que le gustaba comer mucho—…Si trabajase en una cafetería perdería fácilmente el apetito de tanta comida que vería, así que prefiero los trabajos que tienen que ver con ropas o con organizar cosas—dijo Hinata después.

—¿Tú te ejercitas?—le preguntó Naruto y Hinata abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento, Kiba regresó con la bebida de Naruto. Dejó el vaso de cristal con la pajilla sobre la mesa y se alejó sonriente.

Naruto miró el refresco con extrañes y quitó con los dedos el papel que cubría el orificio de la pajilla. Bueno, iba a ver qué tan imbécil era Kiba. Le dio un sorbo al refresco el cual era de color rojo y se sorprendió que fuese del sabor que el rojo decía ser, frambuesa.

—¿Esta bueno?—preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió y tomó más del refresco hasta que este estuvo por la mitad. Lo alejo de su boca y volvieron al tema de antes.

—¿Qué si me ejercito?—preguntó Hinata ladeando la cabeza cuando Naruto volvió a preguntarle sobre que si ella se ejercitaba y después sonrió—No, no lo hago. Solo hago deporte en el instituto cuando es obligatorio. No me gusta sudar y tampoco correr.

—Explícame entonces como es que estas en línea—murmuró Naruto dándole una mirada—No entiendo cómo es que dices comer mucho y a la vez estas de esa forma—dijo señalándola.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es mi metabolismo o algo así—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Las mujeres de tu familia son así?—pregunto Naruto algo curioso.

—Bueno, solo somos Hanabi y yo por el momento. Al parecer los hombres Hyuuga solo pintan varones. Es una rareza que en un embarazo salga diferente a lo que se cree—le explico Hinata y sonrió.

—Los Uchiha son iguales a ustedes—dijo Naruto recordando un poco de lo que Sasuke le había hablado antes de su familia—Es muy raro una hembra en su familia. Aunque hubo un pequeño milagro—le dijo Naruto—La esposa de Itachi, Izumi, tendrá mellizos de sexos diferentes.

—¡Vaya que suertuda!—exclamó Hinata—Incluso, mi primo Hoheto y su esposa celebraron una fiesta para su bebe y en esta, las personas hicieron apuestas y créeme que muchas personas perdieron ya que decían que él bebe de su esposa sería un milagro y saldría niña. Se equivocaron con ello.

Naruto se rió. Ya se estaba imaginando la escena. Debió de ser triste para aquellas personas que apostaron y perdieron evidentemente. Miró hacia Hinata quien sonreía y se preguntó si ella estuviese embarazada algún día, de que sexo saldría él bebe… Naruto frunció el ceño. No sabía porque pero por su mente también paso quien sería el padre de su bebe. Obvio no él. No quería ser el padre de ese bebe. Movió la cabeza y en ese momento, Kiba volvió a la mesa con una bandeja con los cuatro sándwiches.

—Aquí su pedido—dijo este colocando los platos en frente de ellos.

—Eso sí que fue rápido.

—Sabes que tienes acciones aquí—dijo Kiba en voz baja inclinándose hacia Hinata pero Naruto lo escuchó perfectamente—Sabes que tienes prioridades y tus pedidos siempre salen primero que otros—murmuró sonriendo y se puso derecho—¿Algo mas?

—Una Coca-Cola—dijo Hinata y se relamió los labios mientras miraba el sándwich.

Naruto la miró sorprendido. En verdad no creyó que Hinata disfrutase tanto la comida, ella parecía a simple vista una chica superficial pero era diferente a lo que el creyó. Había cosas que tampoco sabía de ella y se había dado cuenta de que cuando Hinata hablaba de su familia y de sus amigos lo hacía con felicidad. Le gustaría ser así, hablar de su familia con felicidad pero… su relación familiar era un caos. Su padre no estaba feliz con Naruto y su madre se quedaba al margen sin comentar nada, su hermana menor Karin no le interesaban sus problemas y Nagato, aunque trataba de ayudar solo hacia empeorar las cosas.

Soltó un suspiro.

—¿No vas a comer?—preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja al no verlo comer.

Naruto asintió. Solo había estado pensando en cosas tontas. Se dispuso a comer y tomo el primer sándwich. Cuando le dio el primer bocado, le dio toda la razón a Hinata. Estos emparedados estaban deliciosos. Había pasado tiempo desde que saboreó uno tan bueno. El sándwich era uno relleno de tocineta y queso con lechuga y tomate. No era la gran cosa para cualquiera, pero era el sabor en si lo que importaba. Rápidamente, Naruto devoró este y continúo con el otro. Ambos estaban comiendo su último sándwich cuando Kiba volvió con la Coca-Cola de Hinata, esta le dio una mala mirada, quizás porque se la trajo tarde y este solo sonrió antes de marcharse.

Continuaron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que todo lo que había de comer en su mesa estuvo dentro de sus estómagos. Naruto se reclino en la silla de madera donde estaba sentado mientras soltaba un suspiro. Esos habían sido unos buenos emparedados. Miró hacia Hinata quien se estaba limpiando los labios con una toalla de papel en ese momento. Había tenido razón con los emparedados.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, Hinata—le dijo y Hinata levantó la cabeza y sonrió feliz—En verdad eran unos buenos sándwiches.

—Es bueno que hayas confiado en mí—dijo Hinata.

Naruto asintió y se quedaron en silencio. ¿Ahora qué harían? Era tiempo de caminar cada quien su camino. Hizo una mueca y miró a Hinata, esta lo miro de la misma forma, debía de estar pensando lo mismo que él. Sobre que tenían que separarse. El día había sido divertido. Había pasado tiempo desde que se relajó. Su divorcio al fin fue completado hace com meses y desde entonces se había visto metido en su trabajo, del cual no había tenido un respiro bien dado.

—¿Tienes espacio para un postre?—preguntó Hinata rápidamente antes de que Naruto dijese algo.

¿Un postre? Naruto alzó las cejas. Los dulces y él no eran tan amigos, prefería las cosas saladas, pero no le hacía daño intentar por una vez. Si eran así de buenos como aquellos emparedados entonces estaba bien aprobarlos. Asintió con la cabeza y bajó una mano hacia uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, iba a pagar la cuenta pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Fui yo la que invite.

—No puedo dejar que una mujer pagar una cuenta y menos cuando es menor que yo—dijo Naruto sacando al fin la billetera y Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que aprender algunas cosas, Naruto. Eres muy chapado a la antigua, pero te dejare que pagues la cuenta—dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros y Naruto sonrió. Buscó con la mirada a Kiba y cuando lo encontró, se percató de que este también miraba hacia ellos mientras hablaba con otro chico alto. Sus miradas no se veían amigables y Naruto se preguntó si Kiba estaría chismorreando sobre él.

—Oh, es Konohamaru—escuchó que Hinata decía y veía como esta le saludaba agitando su mano en el aire, el chico que ella decía ser Konohamaru, le devolvió el saludo y le dio después una palmada a Kiba en la espalda antes de marcharse.

Naruto aprovechó y le hizo señas a Kiba para que trajese la cuenta. Kiba asintió desde lejos y se fue hacia la barra central de la cafetería. Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata.

—¿Ese Konohamaru es el mismo Konohamaru del cual hablabas cuando estabas conduciendo?—le pregunto Naruto recodando que Hinata hablo sobre que un tal Konohamaru, junto a su padre y su hermano mayor le enseñaron a conducir.

Hinata asintió.

—Es el novio de Hanabi—dijo Hinata—No tienen mucho de novios, pero nos conocemos porque vivimos en el mismo residencial y nuestros padres son amigos—dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros—Como dije antes, es de la familia.

—Ya entiendo.

En ese momento, Kiba regresó con la cuenta. Naruto la pagó y después se pusieron de pie. Hinata se despidió rápidamente de ambos chicos antes de regresar al lado de Naruto quien ya estaba en la puerta de cristal esperando por ella para irse de allí. Hinata llego a su lado y salieron de la cafetería. Fueron hacia el auto y parecía que Hinata no iba a darle las llaves del auto porque se fue hacia la puerta del piloto.

—¡Espera un momento!—exclamó Naruto—Dame mis llaves.

—Voy a llevarte a otro sitio—dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras se llevaba la manos donde estaban las llaves al pecho—Así que no te las daré.

—Ya estoy satisfecho. No soy de los que comen mucho, Hinata, así que está bien.

—El postre, Naruto.

—No quiero postre.

—Si lo quieres—insistió Hinata mirándolo con una mirada que cualquiera que los oyese hablando creyera que hablaban de aquel postre que se comía en la oscuridad de las habitaciones.

Naruto sintió un punchón en su entrepierna y se movió incómodo. Aquella había sido una mirada profunda. Desvió la mirada. No podía evitar excitarse en aquel lugar y menos desearla cuando quería acabar todo ya con ella. Soltó un suspiro e hizo un ademán de manos restándole ya importancia. Hinata sonrió y desbloqueó el auto. Naruto entro a este por la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo que Hinata por la del piloto. Se colocaron los cinturones.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?—le preguntó Naruto.

—Ya lo veras.

Naruto no objeto más nada y continuaron moviéndose por la avenida.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a su nuevo destino. ¿Una heladería? Naruto abrió la boca mientras miraba hacia el local. Hinata soltó una risita y parqueó el auto en el estacionamiento. Naruto miró a Hinata mientras se cruzaba de brazos. De todos los sitios que pudo haberlo llevado lo llevaba a una heladería. No podía negar que era una chica infantil.

Salieron del auto y Naruto miró hacia la heladería con recelo. Él no iba a entrar allí. Había pasado tiempo desde que había pisado un local como este y era un chico grande. Y… Naruto soltó un resoplido. ¿Que estaba diciendo? Las heladerías no tenían nada de malo. Cualquier tipo de persona iba a alguna heladería. Naruto sonrió y Hinata le tomó la mano para llegar, al parecer le gustaba tener las manos entrelazadas.

Fueron hacia la entrada de la heladería y una vez dentro, el dulce olor de diferentes sabores de helado le acaricio la nariz. No recordaba la última vez que había saboreado algún helado. Quizás cuando estuvo en el instituto y salió con sus amigos. Naruto miro por el lugar. Habían muchos niños y padres de familia, pero lo que más le sorprendió de que habían parejas e incluso grupos de amigos. Las tradiciones no cambiaban. Era sorprendente. Creyó que los chicos de ahora estarían más haciendo otras cosas que comiendo helado.

Soltó una risita y Hinata lo miró confundida. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Quizás, si él fuera de su época estaría haciendo lo mismo que pensaba. El sexo era genial en esa época y… Naruto soltó otra risita mientras se dirigían hacia la barra. Mira como hablaba. Solo porque se había graduado antes de tiempo y el trabajo lo tenía ahogado hasta el cuello, creía que ya era un hombre vejete cuando solo tenía 28 años. Le faltaba disfrutar su vida. Naruto había tenido muchos problemas, su matrimonio y luego con su familia. Había envejecido por dentro y por fuera. Quizás no se estaba alimentando bien o…

—¡Naruto!—exclamó una voz femenina en su oído sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

Naruto dio un respingo y se alejó de la persona que le había gritado. Había sido Hinata. Naruto parpadeo confuso y se dio cuenta de que la dependienta de la heladería lo miraba con una sonrisa y Hinata lo miraba confundida. ¿Acaso habían estado hablando con él y Naruto había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos?

—Lo siento yo…—se disculpó Naruto.

—¿De qué quieres el helado?—preguntó Hinata señalando hacia los botes llenos de muchos helados de colores.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Los únicos que conocía eran los de chocolate, vainilla y fresa que eran los más distintivos… y… Ese verde parecía pistacho, pensó Naruto mirando el que decía. Le gustaba el pistacho. Había saboreado unas galletas que Sakura había hecho y estas habían sido de pistacho. Le dijo a Hinata el cual quería y luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados con sus respectivas barquillas. Hinata con una de chocolate y Naruto con la de pistacho.

Sabia delicioso. Había olvidado lo rico que era el helado. Comería este más a menudo y saborearía nuevos sabores, había cosas que debía aprobar. Miró hacia Hinata para ver como ella devoraba la barquilla. ¿Cómo no estaba llena? Había comido muchas cosas, y más que él, porque las palomitas en el cine se las habían comido todas Hinata. No entendía como era que podía caber más comida en ese cuerpo delgado.

Naruto captó algo que le llamó bastante la atención. El helado de Hinata comenzaba a derretirse y este bajaba por el cono de la barquilla y por sus dedos, embarrándolos de chocolate. Esta se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a lamerlos, retirando el chocolate de estos.

Ver a Hinata lamer el helado de sus dedos había sido excitante. Naruto se movió incomodo en su asiento y miró por la heladería. No podía excitarse en aquel lugar tan público y lleno de niños y padres, él no era un pervertido. Se controló. O al menos eso intento, porque ella siguió tentándolo con esa lengua rosada que a él le gustaría verla delinear las venas de su miembro mientras… Naruto tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. O Hinata lo estaba haciendo apropósito o simplemente lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Las chicas a esa edad hacían esas cosas aposta.

—Hinata—la llamó y esta miró hacia él con confusión.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Hinata mirándolo inocentemente.

—Deja de hacer eso—le dijo Naruto.

—¿Hacer qué?—continuó preguntando en el mismo tono.

Naruto se contuvo y mejor se quedó callado. Negó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo el helado en silencio. Hinata tan solo sonrió y lo imitó. Siguieron así hasta que incluso el cono comestible de las barquillas estuvo dentro de sus estómagos. Después el silencio siguió y Naruto se preguntó que pasaba por la mente de Hinata.

Hizo una mueca. Quizás debía de estar pensando que no podía seguir alargando la cita por mucho que quisiese. Este era el final del recorrido. Y al parecer había tenido razón, las dos manos de Hinata estaban hechas puños sobre la mesa de plástico de la heladería y cuando lo miró a la cara, sus ojos reflejaron lo que él había estado pensando.

—Hinata…

—Creo que es el final—dijo Hinata para después ponerse rápidamente de pie y caminar hacia la salida dejando a Naruto detrás.

Naruto bajo la mirada. Lo sentía por ella pero este era el trato. Le iba a dar su cita pero iba a dejarlo en paz de una buena vez por todas. No podían ligarse. Naruto no quería tener problemas con los Hyuuga y tampoco quería que Neji viniese a romperle la cara, la verdad era que no quería pelear con nadie, así que era mejor que frenase a Hinata antes de que las cosas se saliesen de control.

Se puso de pie y fue lentamente hacia la salida. Salió del local para ver a Hinata apoyada contra su auto del lado del copiloto con la mirada baja. Naruto se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella. Lo sentía. En verdad sentía no poder corresponderla pero había muchas razones que hacían que Naruto se detuviese en hacerlo. Se acercó más para darle un abrazo pero ella levantó una mano deteniéndolo.

—No lo hagas…—dijo ella y levantó la mirada hacia Naruto—Si lo haces creo que no podre rendirme—murmuró Hinata y Naruto dio un paso atrás. Hinata sonrió y su expresión cambio—¿Qué te pareció el día?—preguntó Hinata cambiando de tema—¿Te divertiste?—continuó preguntando ella.

Naruto sonrió. Hinata en verdad era una chica fuerte. Naruto desvió la mirada y miró hacia la heladería. No había tenido en mente ir a una heladería, tampoco ir a una cafetería estilo los ochenta, cuando el frecuentaba cafeterías de grandes cadenas y restaurantes d estrellas. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo a un pie y miró hacia el cielo el cual estaba anaranjado. Tampoco pensó en ir al cine a ver una película romántica. Hizo cosas que no había pensado hacer, que no se le había pasado por la cabeza y la verdad era que lo había disfrutado.

—Me hiciste sentir diferente hoy—dijo Naruto mirándola a la cara—Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo—continuo y la cara de Hinata se iluminó—He salido con mis amigos, sí, siempre salgo a comer o a beber con ellos, pero es diferente a como era antes. Ellos viven hablando sobre sus chicas y sobre lo genial que es estar con sus parejas. Hablan de sus familias y las buenas que son estos con ellos—Naruto se cortó—He estado enfocado demasiado en mi trabajo y en mis problemas personales que no me he dado cuenta de que estoy gastando mi juventud.

Hinata le sonrió.

—Sé que a veces hay que tomarse las responsabilidades en serio pero también, hay que dejar algunas responsabilidades y darse un respiro—le dijo Hinata—Mi padre siempre dice eso. Mi padre trata de hacer que todos los fines de semana estemos todos en casa para disfrutar en familia—dijo Hinata pero hizo una mueca—Aunque a veces es incómodo.

¿Era incomodo? Naruto leyó la expresión de Hinata. Por lo que veía, parecía ser que él no era el único con problemas, quizás había problemas entre sus padres y no quería hablar de ello, así que lo dejo pasar.

—Entiendo—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—Como dije, había olvidado lo que era divertirse en verdad. Creo que debería hacerlo más a menudo y votar el golpe de vez en cuando.

—Si deberías…—murmuró Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron mirando. Ya no había nada que decir. Le había agradecido por traerlo allí, ahora era tiempo de que cada quien se fuese por su camino. Y como si ella estuviese leyendo su mente, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero las llaves de Naruto. Cuando las encontró, se las extendió.

—Hinata…

Esta negó con la cabeza y extendió más la mano. Naruto soltó un suspiro y tomó al fin las llaves. Ahora se sentía el malo de la película. Ella le sonrió y esperó pacientemente a que Naruto le abriera la puerta. Naruto así lo hizo. Le abrió la puerta y ella entró tranquilamente. Cuando Naruto estuvo sentado a su lado después de unos segundos, ella al fin alzó la mirada y lo miró. Naruto esperó su petición. Sabía que algo venía detrás de esa mirada anhelante. ¿Quería besarlo? ¿Quería que la tocase por última vez?

Naruto se removió incomodo en su sitio. Por alguna razón, hacer esto lo excitaba. La verdad es que estaba excitado desde que la vio cuando salió de aquel Ferrari. Y lo excitó más cuando empezó a lamer sus dedos y Naruto no dejo de pensar en cómo sería ella dándole sexo oral.

Maldición.

Esto no estaba bien.

—Hinata…—murmuró Naruto su nombre.

—¿Puedo hacerte una última petición?—preguntó ella al fin.

Naruto asintió y esperó a ver con que Hinata saldría. Si sería besarla o tocarla, estaba seguro que se acercaría al lugar más solitario para hacerlo. Él no era de los que hacia cosas sucias en autos pero por primera vez en su vida lo deseaba.

Hinata sonrió y se quedó mirándolo pensativa.

—Quiero ir a tu piso—dijo ella sorprendiendo a Naruto un poco. Espera un segundo. No quería que él la besase o la tocase, solo quería ir a su piso, ¿solo eso?

—¿A mi piso?

—Tu oficina es cálida—dijo Hinata mirando hacia el frente pero para Naruto no había pasado por desapercibido el sonrojo de sus mejillas—Cuando entró a esta me da ese ambiente hogareño—dijo y Naruto hizo una mueca. Antes de separarse de Shion, y se había ido del bufete de su padre. Shion y él habían decorado la oficina y era por eso que tenía ese toque que ella decía, hogareño y cálido.

—No entiendo—dijo Naruto. ¿Qué tenía que ver su oficina con su piso?

—Quiero saber si tu apartamento es de la misma forma—dijo ella mirándolo a la cara—Quiero ver como vives. Como es tu ambiente cuando estas relajado en casa. Siempre me lo estuvo preguntando. Si tus muebles serian monocromáticos o si serian así como los de tu oficina.

—¿No te conformas con que solo te lo diga o te enseñe una foto?—preguntó Naruto ya que su petición era muy extraña.

—Quiero verlos con mis ojos, solo es lo que deseo—dijo Hinata.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. ¿Solo ver dónde vivía? Quizás era para saber su dirección y acosarlo otra vez. No debería cumplir su petición pero se sentía culpable. Todo esto estaba pasando porque había dejado salir tal pregunta aquel día. Hizo una mueca. Al menos lo último que podía hacer por ella es cumplirle el deseo de ver donde vivía y como vivía. Naruto se colocó derecho y se puso el cinturón. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que Hinata lo imitaba.

Al fin puso en marcha el auto y comenzó a dirigirlos hacia donde quedaba su piso. No sabía la razón por la que Hinata quería ver su piso en verdad. Como había pensando antes, podía ser que solo quería saber cómo vivía, o podía ser para saber su dirección para seguir acosándolo. También podía ser que solo quería alagar su último momento juntos.

Aun así, Naruto le daría ese último momento. Lo último que podía hacer por Hinata Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora?**

 **Pues no lo sé. Aún no he escrito el capítulo que viene.**

 **¿Se rendirá Hinata al fin o…? Lo dejare a la duda :)**

 **Bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? Bastante largo, para como estaban los anteriores. Si, si, sé que no quieren que esto suceda, pero así son las cosas y si me han leído de verdad en las otras historias han visto que yo no es que sea cruel con las mujeres de estas, pero me gusta hacerlas sufrir. Bueno, me gusta hacer sufrir a todos un poco.**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	7. Capitulo 6

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

¿Por qué le había pedido llevarla a su piso?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y continuó mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje que se mostraba. La noche comenzaba a caer poco a poco, solo quedaban pocos matices anaranjados y también su ultimo día juntos. Hinata no quería rendirse, en verdad no quería pero era lo mejor. Naruto no la quería, no la deseaba y tampoco le gustaba. Ella no era su tipo de mujer. Tenía que entenderlo de una buena vez por todas porque si seguía ella… ella no sabía que pasaría.

El silencio continuó en el auto y esto puso a Hinata nerviosa. Naruto no se había negado a llevarla a su piso, más bien solo se había puesto el cinturón y había puesto el auto en marcha sin decir nada más. ¿Qué había pensado sobre su petición? ¿Había pensado que había sido estúpida? La razón que había dado Hinata era algo estúpida. No había pensado en otra cosa mejor.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto. Este estaba concentrado en la calle frente a él. Quizás no la estaba llevando a su piso si no llevándola hacia donde Neji. Hinata volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Pero se sorprendió de que el camino no fuera por donde vivía Neji, era muy diferente. ¿Acaso Naruto…?

Naruto comenzó a reducir la velocidad y luego un complejo de edificios comenzó a divisarse. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir rápidamente. ¿En verdad la había llevado a su piso? Al fin Naruto se acercó a la entrada principal de los edificios. Un guardia que estaba vigilando, inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia y el portón de hierro comenzó a abrirle lentamente. Una vez abierto, Naruto entró al fin al estacionamiento principal de los edificios y aparcó el auto en una plaza frente a uno de los edificios. Debía de ser donde Naruto vivía.

Este al fin apagó el motor y se giró hacia Hinata.

—Aquí es donde vivo, Hinata—le dijo antes de comenzar a quitarse el cinturón y luego quitar las llaves del contacto. Hinata se movió rápido y también se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto al mismo tiempo que Naruto, quien cerró la puerta después de que Hinata lo hiciese para bloquear el auto con un mando a distancia.

—Vamos—le dijo caminando hacia la entrada de este.

Hinata asintió y lo siguió hacia la puerta doble de cristal. La fachada del edificio era algo nueva. Era posible que estos no tuvieran ni cinco años construidos. Naruto abrió la puerta con llave y luego se la sostuvo a Hinata para que esta entrase primero que él al edificio. Así lo hizo. Subieron en el ascensor. Llegaron al fin al cuarto piso que era donde estaba el apartamento de Naruto. Este se detuvo frente a una de las cuatro puertas que complementaban el cuarto. Sacó la llave, la cual estaba en el mismo llavero que la de su auto y la de la puerta delantera. Abrió al fin la puerta y así como había hecho con la puerta de abajo, Naruto la dejo pasar primero como todo un caballero.

Hinata al fin entró al apartamento de Naruto y no se sorprendió, porque este era igual que su oficina. Con un aire acogedor y hogareño. Se preguntó quién había sido su decorador. ¿Su madre quizás? No preguntaría. Se reservaría la pregunta. Hinata escuchó como Naruto cerraba la puerta. La estaba aceptando en su casa, aunque fuera solo por hoy…

Ella se movió por la sala, observando y grabando todo. Sus muebles eran de color marrón y las cortinas de un tono cremoso. Las mesas en caoba y había un librero y un minibar a un lado de la pared. Hinata se acercó al gran librero y pasó rápidamente la vista por los títulos de los libros. La mayoría de leyes, según observó. Continuó mirando por atención. Su sala era muy acogedora, daban ganas de tomar uno de esos libros y tirarse en uno de sus sofás a disfrutar de una buena lectura.

—¿Qué te parece?—escuchó la voz de Naruto a su espalda.

Hinata se giró hacia donde venía la voz. Naruto había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás, el más grande, más bien y la observaba desde allí mientras le sonreía. Hinata sonrió. La sala le parecía fantástica. Debía saber quién había decorado tanto la sala como su oficina.

—¿Quién decoró esto?—preguntó Hinata algo curiosa.

Naruto borró la sonrisa rápidamente y Hinata se preguntó que pasaba. ¿Acaso había hecho una mala pregunta? Naruto se quedó mirándola pensativo hasta que volvió a sonreír.

—Mi madre.

¿Su madre? El lugar estaba decorado magníficamente. No era que tenía una decoración de alguna revista de decoración, si no, era que este proyectaba un ambiente totalmente hogareño, como si viviese una familia en aquel lugar.

—Tu madre es grandiosa.

—Eso creo—dijo Naruto desviando la mirada.

Okay, no iba a preguntar más.

Hinata se movió desde el librero hasta el balcón cubierto por las cortinas. Quería ver como se veía todo desde allí porque estaban en una parte alta. Iba a abrir el balcón cuando una idea pasó por su mente. Era posible que Naruto no la quisiese allí husmeando sus cosas, así que se alejó de la puerta de cristal del balcón y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia Naruto. Tomó lentamente asiento frente a él en un sofá mediano.

—Tu apartamento me gusta.

—Gracias—dijo Naruto solamente.

Okay, esto era incómodo. Hinata le sonrió tímidamente y bajo la cabeza. Ahora estaba nerviosa. Había querido venir aquí y ya estaba allí. Había visto lo que había deseado ver y era tiempo de marcharse. Hinata trago el nudo en su garganta. Había sido divertido. Nunca pienso que le pasaría algo así. Acostarse con un hombre desconocido en una fiesta y luego enamor… Espera. No estaba enamorada de él, bueno, o eso creía, si admitía que le gustaba Naruto y que dejarlo era como romperle el corazón en trocitos. Pero no creía que todavía era amor, había muchas cosas que aun desconocía de él y… Hinata sintió sus ojos arder y se maldijo a sí misma. No podía llorar por algo que nunca comenzó, desde un principio esto estaba destinado al fracaso. Simplemente ella había estado reacia a verlo.

—Gracias por traerme aquí—dijo Hinata y levantó la mirada hacia Naruto quien ahora la miraba con una profunda mirada—Y también gracias por aceptar la cita—continuó Hinata y se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía que decir exactamente—Siento haber sido una molestia por todo este tiempo desde la fiesta. Supongo que me obsesione contigo y…—Hinata se interrumpió. Admitir lo que había sido desde un comienzo hacia que le doliese el corazón. No había querido reconocerlo, pero en verdad fue una molestia para Naruto.

—Hinata…

—Sí, lo se…—dijo Hinata bajando la vista y huyendo de su profunda mirada. Naruto la estaba poniendo nerviosa—Fui un grano donde no te da el sol—dijo y escuchó como Naruto soltaba una carcajada—Pero debes admitir que fue divertido mientras duro—dijo Hinata siendo valiente y mirándolo de nuevo a la cara—Estoy segura que no te habías divertido tanto hasta que me conociste, Naruto.

Naruto continúo riéndose y Hinata sonrió. En verdad había sido divertido. Hinata soltó un suspiro, era tiempo de marcharse y obviamente no le diría a Naruto que fuese a llevarla a casa, ya que, estaría molestándolo mucho, así que era mejor que le mandase su ubicación a Kiba, el cual estaba enterado de todo sobre la cita, claro, él había sido el de la idea.

Hinata sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y rápidamente lo desbloqueó para después usar la aplicación de mensajería para avisarle a Kiba para que viniese a buscarla.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Naruto.

—Le escribo a Kiba—dijo Hinata sin levantar la mirada mientras seguía escribiendo el mensaje.

—¿Para qué le escribes?—continuó preguntando Naruto quien parecía, por su tono de voz, muy curioso.

—Para que venga a buscarme—le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y rápidamente Naruto se puso de pie para después arrebatarle el móvil de las manos. Naruto lo maniobró hasta que este tuvo la pantalla oscura una vez más. ¿Qué mierda? Hinata se quedó mirándolo sorprendida con las manos aun en el aire.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto tiro el móvil sobre el sofá y volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus fuertes brazos mientras tenía una expresión extraña en su bello rostro, como si estuviera de mal humor por el simple hecho de que Hinata estuviese mensajeandole a Kiba. Si, antes se había dado cuenta de cómo Naruto había reaccionado con Kiba cuando habían estado en la cafetería pero supuso que solo era un hombre marcando su territorio, aunque no había ningún territorio que marcar y…

Hinata movió la cabeza. No era nada cierto lo que estaba pensando. Naruto no estaba marcando ningún territorio, quizás solo fue la mente de Hinata jugándole una mala jugada. Era solo eso. Naruto no estaba actuando como un hombre celoso, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría? Él había dibujado las líneas de su relación y hoy quizás sería el último día en que se verían. Todo estaba terminado. Así que no debía de estar imaginándose cosas tontas. No podía negar que era una adolescente que soñaba con muchas cosas.

—Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata su nombre una vez más—¿Podrías por favor devolverme el teléfono?—le preguntó dulcemente.

Naruto hizo una mueca y se sentó inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante. Se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto? Estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Ni siquiera sé porque hice eso—dijo Naruto alejando las manos de su rostro y mirándola a la cara.

Hinata sonrió.

—Está bien—dijo Hinata—Sé que te enfado que estuviese hablando con otra persona al mismo tiempo que hablaba contigo y…—Hinata no termino de decirlo ya que Naruto comenzó a mover la cabeza. Hinata lo miró más confundida que antes. No entendía que pasaba con Naruto ahora.

—No, no era eso—dijo Naruto—Y tampoco nada está bien.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Cuando dices mi nombre yo…—Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo en voz alta—No sé qué me pasa pero desde que…—se interrumpió e hizo una mueca—Desde que saliste el auto de ese chico hasta ahora, no he dejado de pensar en ti y en lo que hicimos y…

Hinata sintió sus mejillas calientes. ¿Por qué él decía que no había dejado de pensar en ella? ¿Acaso era que Naruto…? Hinata se detuvo a sí misma. No quería pensar en algo que no era. No quería emocionarse. No quería ilusionarse más. Así que espero lo que él tenía que decir.

—¡Di algo!—exclamó Naruto asustando a Hinata.

—Yo…—murmuró Hinata pero se cortó. No entendía que era lo que ella tenía que decir. Estaba confundida. No sabía a qué venía este cambio de pensar de Naruto. No había hecho nada.

Naruto hizo un ademan.

—No me escuches—dijo Naruto—Estoy algo confundido. Ni sé qué diablos estoy hablando, Hinata—murmuró Naruto—Pero debo de admitir que te deseo. Te deseo bastante…—admitió Naruto poniéndose de pie y el corazón de Hinata casi se sale de su pecho. Okay, en verdad la deseaba, ya que su evidente deseo se marcaba por debajo del pantalón.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y esta se echó hacia atrás, pero obviamente no podía moverse mucho ya que el sofá no la dejaba y que además, Naruto se cernió sobre ella, colocando sus manos en el espaldar del sofá, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el sofá. Ahora estaba muy nerviosa. No conocía este Naruto que la miraba como si fuese una carnada de algún tiburón.

—Naruto-kun…

—No había deseado tanto a una mujer desde que…—Naruto movió la cabeza—Es mejor que no sepas, pero la cosa es que te deseo—Hinata vio un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas—Me duele la entrepierna—continuó admitiendo Naruto su deseo—Quiero estar dentro de ti y…—no continuó ya que tomó el rostro de Hinata con las manos y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Okay, esto era muy extraño. Estaba siendo besada por Naruto cuando pensó que no volvería a pasar pero las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado y no sabía cuál había sido el detonante. Aunque pensándolo bien, Kiba había tenido algo que ver, según recordaba las acciones de Naruto con Hinata cuando estuvieron juntos había sido algo extrañas, y eran como había estado pensando antes, como si estuviese marcando su territorio delante de Kiba y…

Espera un momento. ¿Por qué pensaba en estas cosas cuando podía estar disfrutando de su húmedo beso? Hinata abrió los labios cuando la lengua de Naruto estuvo presionándolos para que Hinata lo dejase entrar y rápidamente, se deleitó con el rico sabor de su boca. Esta definitivamente tenía un rastro de sabor del helado que había comido.

La estaba devorando. Hinata colocó las manos en el amplio pecho de Naruto para sostenerse mientras este continuaba besándola, dejándola sin boca mejor dicho, ya que era como si estuviese famélico de besos o algo así. Le tomó la nuca con dureza y la empujó hacia él. Sus labios eran tan exigentes. Estaba segura que cuando terminasen, Hinata iba a tener los labios muy adoloridos, ya que Naruto estaba siendo más que exigente con sus besos.

—Espera yo…—murmuró Hinata al fin cortando el beso pero Naruto no la dejo ir tan fácilmente, ya que la volvió a acercar a él y tomar sus labios una vez más.

Hinata debería dejarse besar por él, pero antes de dejarse, Naruto tenía que responderle algunas preguntas. Claro, ella había aceptado ya rendirse y alejarse de él, y de la nada, venia Naruto y cambiaba las cosas. No quería volver a ilusionarse y que luego Naruto volviese a dibujar la línea, diciéndole que esto no podía ser.

—¡Naruto-kun!—exclamó Hinata empujando su pecho y alejándolo de ella.

—Hinata…—murmuró Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Lo sentía por él, Naruto se veía enfadado por romper el beso, pero tenía que entenderla. Ella no quería hacer que sus sentimientos siguiesen a la deriva y era por eso que había aceptado terminar todo hoy porque sabía en el fondo, que Naruto tenía razón y que aquella loca relación que tenían no los llevaría a ningún lado, pero este había cambiado un poco las cosas en aquel momento y no entendía el porqué.

—Esto no puede ser—le dijo Hinata mirándolo a la cara—No sé por qué me estas besando cuando dijiste que hoy sería el último día en que estaríamos juntos y ahora, de la nada, dices que me deseas y me estas besando como si quisieras dejarme sin labios.

Naruto la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—Shh…—la mandó a callar Naruto colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—Creo que dije antes que te deseo, Hinata—volvió a repetir Naruto y Hinata asintió. Si, lo había escuchado, pero era difícil de creer, ya que él se negó varias veces a estar con ella y ahora de la nada cambiaba de opinión—Te dije que te deseaba, te dije lo mucho que quiero estar contigo a pesar de que estuve todo este tiempo negándolo—Naruto movió la cabeza—No sé qué mierda estaba pensando.

—Estas confundido.

—Lo estaba—dijo Naruto mirándola con sus ojos azules—Pero luego de todo lo que hicimos juntos hoy mi mente se ha aclarado y como dije antes, definitivamente te deseo y me molesta también que estés hablando tanto con este chico Kiba—murmuró este frunciendo el ceño—No quiero que estés hablando con él.

—Solo es mi amigo.

—¿En serio?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Si, Kiba era solo su amigo, más bien, lo veía como un hermano, como otro hermano, porque incluso veía de la misma forma al novio de Hanabi, Konohamaru.

—Entonces eso está bien—murmuró Naruto sonriendo.

Hinata lo siguió mirando algo confundida y bajo la mirada. Ahora bien, Naruto decía que la deseaba y que ya había salido de la confusión, ¿pero qué significaba aquello exactamente? ¿Quería decir que estaba bien ahora que estuviesen juntos o que…? Hinata levantó la mirada y miró a Naruto a la cara, este la estaba mirando y cuando sus miradas se conectaron, la mirada de Naruto se volvió más profunda y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios.

Naruto buscó su mano para después colocarla sobre su pelvis. Hinata dio un respingo cuando su mano sintió su erección por encima de su pantalón. Hinata se mordió el labio mientras tentaba su potente erección. Vaya, sí que era grande. Recordó como esta se veía y se emocionó más. Estaba comenzando a excitarse al recordar las imágenes de su apasionada noche. Ahora tenía ganas de sacarla de su pantalón pero Naruto se alejó de ella y Hinata dejó caer su mano.

—Pensé que querías que lo sintiese—dijo Hinata levantando la mirada hacia Naruto.

—Y quiero que lo sientas pero pienso que si seguimos así acabaremos en mi cama y…—Naruto se interrumpió y paso la mano por su pelo, revolviéndoselo—La verdad es que lo quiero pero hay algo que me detiene…

Bueno, ella tampoco podía tener relaciones en aquel momento, pero no dijo nada y tan solo se quedó mirando a Naruto. Aun así, Naruto siempre se echaba hacia atrás cuando tenía que ver con toqueteos.

—Siempre te echas para atrás—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—No me he echado hacia atrás—dijo Naruto e hizo una mueca—Solo es que no podemos tener sexo—dijo este y ladeo la cabeza—Digamos que no tengo preservativos y bueno, sé que no tomas la píldora y…—Naruto se encogió de hombros y Hinata maldijo en su mente—Pero la cosa estará ahí presente, Hinata—le dijo Naruto dándole como esperanza—No podrá ser hoy pero si habrá otro día—murmuró acercándose y abrazándola. Hinata se ruborizo. Sentía su erección en su estómago—Te deseo. Lo he admitido y te quiero conmigo.

—¿Te gusto?—preguntó Hinata algo emocionada.

Naruto sonrió y asintió. Hinata quiso saltar de felicidad. Le gustaba a Naruto y este lo había admitido a en voz alta y no lo había dicho enfadado, lo había dicho feliz. Este era un nuevo comienzo.

—Me gustas, simplemente no quería verlo, pero como dije antes, después de este día, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas—dijo Naruto aun sonriendo pero después borró la sonrisa—Me he dado cuenta de que soy celoso y algo posesivo—murmuró bajando la cabeza y dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de alejarse—Pero antes de todo y antes de que te haga mía, debemos dejar algo claro.

Aquí venia. La verdadera línea que los separaba. Él no la había borrado, simplemente la había pintado de otro color. Hinata asintió al fin y esperó por la explicación de Naruto. Este sonrió pero no se alejó de ella, continuó abrazándola. Parecía como si no quisiese dejarla ir.

—No estamos en una relación normal, Hinata—dijo Naruto—Me gustas, es cierto, pero…

—¿No te gusto como Sakura-san?—sugirió Hinata directamente y Naruto se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

—No, no es eso—dijo Naruto—A decir verdad me he olvidado un poco de Sakura desde que estamos viéndonos, Hinata—confesó Naruto—Pero a lo que me refiero, es que soy un hombre con muchas cosas que hacer, muchos problemas y eres una chica que cambiara de ambiente muy pronto—dijo él y Hinata supuso que se refería a la universidad—Así que esto será por un tiempo. Veremos hacia donde nos llevara y cuando uno de nosotros decida que tiene que acabar, se acabara sin nada más que decir, ¿entendido?

—¿Así que solo es sexo?—preguntó Hinata aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Naruto asintió débilmente y Hinata soltó un bufido. Bueno, ¿que esperaba? Al principio él había sugerido lo mismo, solo que fue para ver como ella reaccionaba. Supuso que el plazo de los dos meses no estaba esta vez como condición si no que cuando uno de ellos se hartara de aquella relación podría terminarla cuando quisiese.

¿Qué debería hacer? Se había levantado aquel día con la idea de que este sería el último día juntos y ahora Naruto sugería esto. Hinata se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Necesitaba decidirse rápido. Si se negaba, salvaría su corazón del dolor que le provocaría cuando Naruto decidiese dejarla, pero si aceptaba… Hinata lo miró a la cara. Si aceptaba, tendría a Naruto para ella y quizás podría conquistarlo. Él había cambiado de opinión hoy y era obvio que sentía celos hacia Kiba. Contuvo una sonrisa y asintió al fin. Iba a intentarlo.

Naruto sonrió y bajo la cabeza. Iba a besarla. Tuvo razón. Naruto volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue delicado. Rozó sus labios suavemente y luego los abrió con su lengua para deslizarla dentro de la boca de Hinata. Ella se aferró a sus hombros mientras Naruto comenzaba a devorarle la boca con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo, le agarraba el trasero para levantarla y hacer que ella sintiese su estado.

Hinata gimió entre el beso y luego lo rompió. Escuchó una baja maldición proveniente de Naruto cuando lo hizo, esto hizo que Hinata sonriese. Naruto quería besarla más, pero él tendría más de ella después pero primero…

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?—preguntó Hinata relamiéndose los labios y bajando la mirada hacia su erección, la cual seguía igual que antes—Puedo intentarlo—le dijo mirándolo tímidamente.

—No es necesario—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—¡Si lo es!—dijo Hinata y bajo una de sus manos por sus cuerpos hasta que la colocó sobre su erección. Le dio un apretón a su miembro y escuchó un bajo gemido proveniente de Naruto. Sonrió algo nerviosa—Pareces necesitarlo.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—Eres mala.

—Déjame intentarlo.

Naruto se quedó mirándola en silencio como si estuviese pensándolo y luego asintió débilmente. La soltó y Hinata sonrió para después comenzar a arrodillarse ante él, pero rápidamente Naruto la tomó por los hombros e hizo que se pusiese derecha otra vez.

—Espera, así no—dijo Naruto para después soltarla y moverse hacia detrás de ella.

Naruto tomó asiento en el sofá donde había estado sentada Hinata. Oh, ya entendía. Quería estar sentado. Hinata se mordió la mejilla. No había hecho esto nunca en su vida, ni siquiera se lo había hecho a Naruto cuando estuvieron juntos aquella vez, pero había leído muchos libros eróticos y había visto cosas… podía intentarlo.

Se armó de valor y esta vez Naruto si dejo que se arrodillase frente a él. Cuando llevo las manos hacia el cierre de su pantalón, vio que estas le temblaban e intento calmarse. Podía hacerlo. Esto era puro instinto. Podía hacer que él se sintiese bien. Armándose de valor, comenzó a abrir el cinturón de su pantalón y una vez abierto, fue hacia el botón de estos y después su cremallera, abriendo el pantalón por completo. Podía ver su ropa interior negra y… Hinata tragó nerviosa mientras veía como se marcaba más su erección.

—¿Estas nerviosa?

Hinata asintió lentamente. Sus manos temblaban demasiado y su corazón latía muy rápido. Escucho como Naruto soltaba una risita. Se estaba burlando de ella. Bueno, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Era una novata en esto. En todo lo relacionado con el sexo en sí. Era la primera vez que hacia esto. ¿Estaría bien que lo hiciese? Esperaba que le gustase a Naruto. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajo un poco los pantalones, Naruto ayudó alzando las caderas del sofá. Se los bajo hasta medio muslo y después miró hacia los boxers oscuros. Ahora se notaba más su erección.

—¿Dónde está la Hinata Valiente?

Se había perdido en el camino pero tenía que ser valiente, ya que lo había sugerido, no podía echarse para atrás. Le dio una mirada a Naruto y vio que este la miraba burlón. Debía de estar burlándose de ella porque era inexperta en este asunto, pero ya vera, iba a hacerlo sufrir. Al fin tomó los bordes de su ropa interior y lentamente fue bajándolos. Su erección salió disparada, dejándola completamente sorprendida. La noche en que estuvieron juntos a penas la vio, pero ahora… Hinata miró con sorpresa su miembro erecto.

—¿Te gusta?—escuchó que Naruto preguntaba con voz ronca.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él para qué ver la miraba con una mirada profunda. Hinata asintió débilmente y volvió a mirar su erección. La verdad era que si le gustaba. Había visto en películas y en algunas historietas japonesas para adultos miembros viriles, pero mirar la cosa en sí, con sus propios ojos, era bastante diferente. Era tan grande y ancho. Su punta era de un color rosáceo y su glande de un tono más oscuro, el cual estaba plagiado de venas pulsantes.

No pudo evitar deslizar la lengua por sus labios resecos. ¡Era una pervertida!

—Hinata…

No lo hizo esperar. Lentamente se fue acercando y cerró los ojos cuando al fin colocó su boca sobre su punta, luego comenzó a introducirla dentro de su boca. La saboreó un poco e hizo una mueca ante el sabor salado de esta. La tomó con una mano y se sorprendió por lo caliente que era esta. Era grandiosa. Levantó la mirada para mirar otra vez a Naruto, él seguía teniendo la misma profunda mirada de antes pero cuando conectaron miradas, sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego su mano se colocó sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y gimió cuando Naruto empujó su cabeza hacia él, haciendo que su erección entrase más dentro de la cavidad bucal de Hinata. ¡Oh Dios! Sentía su boca como si fuera a romperse. Hinata cerró los ojos una vez más. Debía de calmarse e intentar lamerlo. Lentamente comenzó a sacarla de su boca, por suerte, Naruto no había sido tan brusco y no la había obligado con aquel movimiento a tomarla por completo. Al fin la sacó y lamió la punta para después mirar a Naruto.

—Ca-casi me ahogas—le dijo Hinata relamiéndose los labios.

Naruto no dijo nada y Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Su profunda mirada la ponía nerviosa. Se armó de valor y volvió a intentarlo pero antes de ello, levantó una mano hacia su propia cabeza y tomó la mano de Naruto. No lo quería empujando su cabeza para que tomase su erección por completo, ella lo haría con tiempo. Naruto no rechistó ante esto y entonces Hinata procedió otra vez.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—escuchó a Naruto preguntar cuando ella estaba lamiendo su punta con lentitud. Hinata miró a Naruto. Quizás la necesita, así que asintió y Naruto sonrió—Usa más saliva—le dijo Naruto y Hinata parpadeó confusa. ¿Saliva? Eso era asqueroso pero… lo hizo, comenzó a lamer más rápido dejando que su saliva mojase su erección—Agarra mis bolas—Hinata así lo hizo, tomó las pesadas bolas con la mano que no tenía sosteniendo su erección. Estas, al igual que su miembro, estaban calientes y no eran para nada pequeñas. Hinata continuó lamiendo su punta y después comenzó a delinear su glande, llevando su lengua hasta la base para después volver a subir a su punta una vez más—Así…—escuchó que Naruto decía con una voz pesada—Aprendes rápido…—dijo Naruto—Ahora mientras me chupas, usa la mano con la que me tienes agarrado y comienza a moverla desde mi punta hasta mi base manteniendo un poco de presión sobre esta—le dijo—Trabájala Hinata—esto era tan pervertido y extraño pero aun así Hinata no dejo de hacer lo que Naruto le decía.

Poco después estaba chupando y masturbando su miembro como Naruto le había dicho. Esperaba que esto se sintiese bien para Naruto. Hinata comenzó a sacar y a introducir su erección en su boca, succionando y acariciando con la lengua mientras se alejaba. Sacó su miembro de su boca y pasó la lengua sobre la punta húmeda para después descender otra vez.

—¡Mierda Hinata!—exclamó Naruto levantando las caderas.

Hinata sonrió algo feliz. Eso significaba que a Naruto le estaba gustando aquello. Continuó trabajando su miembro hasta que tenía a Naruto gimiendo su nombre en voz baja mientras levantaba las caderas cada vez que Hinata sacaba su erección de su boca. Naruto debía de estar cerca. Ella sonrió y continuó con su ávida lengua acariciándolo, torturándolo con esta, ya que cada vez que dejaba de lamer y de acariciarlo, Naruto soltaba una maldición o rechistaba. Siguieron así hasta que… ¡Oh! Hinata alejó rápidamente la cabeza y se tapó la boca con una mano. Se había corrido en su boca. Rápidamente Naruto se inclinó sobre ella y quitó su mano de la boca.

—¡Escúpelo!—le gritó Naruto.

¿Qué? Hinata negó con la cabeza y se obligó a si misma a… De tan solo pensarlo era asqueroso pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Tragó su simiente y movió la cabeza. Hinata se cubrió la boca una vez más con su mano y negó con la cabeza. Ella era la que había querido y… No pudo evitar saborear aquellos fluidos. Hizo una mueca por el sabor pero se dijo que no sabía tan mal.

—¡Maldición Hinata!—exclamó Naruto volviendo al sofá y pasándose una mano por el rostro—Lo siento—se disculpó él—Se sentía tan bien que yo…—Naruto se interrumpió y movió la cabeza—En verdad lo siento.

Hinata al fin se recuperó y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó del suelo y tomó asiento a su lado. Aun sentía la boca algo pastosa, tendría que tomar agua o algo así. Lavarse los dientes mejor.

—Estoy bien—le dijo ella. No estaba tan mal. Además, ella era la que en un comienzo había querido hacerle aquello y de todos modos, no se había sentido tan mal, se había sentido bien tenerlo en su boca, saborearlo y que además… Miró hacia Naruto quien ahora tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras respiraba agitadamente. A Naruto definitivamente le había gustado. Se acercó hacia él pero Naruto la tomó de las muñecas deteniéndola. ¿Qué sucede? Solo había querido darle un beso y…

—¡Espera!—exclamó Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—No vas a besarme cuando me has chupado, Hinata—dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo confundida hasta que al fin entendió. Sintió las mejillas calientes y se alejó de Naruto. Era cierto. Ella había estado chupándolo antes y que además, Naruto se había venido en su boca. Debía de ser repugnante.

—Oh cierto—murmuró y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—De todos modos, ve al baño a lavarte la boca y es posible que quizás te bese…—le dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie para arreglarse la ropa—Después te llevare a casa.

Hinata se puso de pie y fue a hacer lo que Naruto le dijo. Siguió el pasillo y se detuvo en medio de tres puertas. Dos de estas debían de ser habitaciones y quizás la otra un baño. Hinata se volvió hacia la que estaba al final del pasillo. Debía de ser esta. Dio un paso hacia esta y la abrió lentamente. Si, había dado en el clavo. Entró en el cuarto de baño y lo observó fijamente. El baño también tenía ese ambiente hogareño, incluso, el váter y la tapa de este tenían cobertores y la cortina era tan llamativa que Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era de flores verdes y naranjas las cuales combinaba con los cobertores. Todo tan femenino…

Se giró hacia el pequeño armario con espejo sobre el lavabo y abrió una de las puertecitas para ver que encontraba allí. Había crema de afeitar y varios botes shampoo tanto masculinos como femeninos. Eso era extraño. Y algo que llamó más su atención fue que… ¿Que mierda? ¿Eran esas compresas? ¿Acaso Naruto tenía acaso una hermana o algo así? Quizás era eso…

Hinata cerró la puertecita. Era mejor dejar de husmear. Se puso a hacer lo que vino a hacer, a lavarse la boca. Se la lavo varias veces antes de intentar cepillarse, usaría el cepillo de dientes que parecía ser de Naruto, pero sería asqueroso, así que por desgracia tuvo que usar sus dedos con un poco de dentífrico en estos. Una vez lista, salió de este y se quedó de pie entre las dos puerta de las habitaciones. ¿Cuál sería la de Naruto? Bueno, más tarde lo averiguaría, ya que ahora… Hinata sonrió feliz. Ahora estaban juntos y tenían una relación… Hinata borró la sonrisa. Aunque no sabía qué relación tenían exactamente, esta no tenía etiqueta, solo habían quedado como que ambos disfrutarían de aquella atracción y cuando uno de ellos se hastiara, terminarían así sin más.

Bajo la mirada. Hinata no deseaba esto. Deseaba una relación formal con Naruto pero este parecía que no la deseaba así. Era obvio que no había olvidado a Sakura y había algo más que Hinata no podía identificar, pero que detenía a Naruto de irse con todo. Bueno, en el transcurso de su relación podría descubrir que era y algo mas era que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre su relación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Eso había sido intenso.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el rostro por enésima vez. Estas todavía temblaban por el reciente orgasmo adquirido. Mierda. En verdad había sido intenso. Había pasado tiempo desde que alguien lo había tomado en su boca y lo había llevado al borde… Más bien, la última fue Shion, su ex esposa.

Hizo una mueca y borró de sus pensamientos a su ex esposa. No tenía por qué pensar en ella, era agua pasada y esperaba que siguiese de esa manera. Pensó en Hinata. No entendía como era que Hinata lo había hecho cambiar de parecer tan rápido… ¿Cuál había sido el detonante de esto? Naruto se quedó mirando hacia el frente pensando… El día había sido tranquilo, había pensado desde que se juntaron en la plaza comercial hacer que Hinata disfrutase el día y luego separarse, dando todo por terminado pero cuando la había visto casi a punto de llorar mientras admitía que todo lo que habían hecho juntos había sido divertido, había pensado en ese momento que Hinata era una chica dura y después…

Naruto frunció el ceño. Con tan solo pensar en ese chico, la sangre se le calentaba. No sabía porque pero tenía una corazonada con ese tipo. El tal Kiba debía de estar enamorado de Hinata y para Hinata, este tipo debía de ser muy especial, ya que siempre lo mencionaba y lo trataba como si fuese un hermano más. Esto le molestaba y cuando ella prefirió llamarlo para que la viniese a buscar… Este había sido el detonante. Naruto no había querido ver a ese tipo y es por eso que…

Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Había admitido su deseo por ella porque por mucho que lo negó y por mucho que dijo que aquello no iba a ser, al final terminó siendo. Ahora estaban en esta relación que cuando uno de ellos se hastiase podía darle fin. Disfrutarían juntos por todo el tiempo que se pudiese.

En ese momento, Hinata regresó fresca. Naruto se puso de pie y rápidamente se acercó a ella. Levantó una mano hacia su nuca haciendo que ella levantase la cabeza hacia él. Rápidamente, Naruto le robó un beso y cuando se separó. Hinata lo miraba embelesada.

—Te llevare a tu casa, Hinata—le dijo Naruto separándose de ella.

Hinata tan solo asintió. Naruto sonrió y extendió una mano hacia Hinata. Esta la tomó y juntos marcharon hacia la salida de su apartamento. Unos minutos después, iban de camino hacia la casa de Hinata, quien le había dado la dirección exacta donde residía, no al piso de Neji o a otro lugar. Hinata se mantuvo mirando por la ventanilla todo el tiempo, completamente pensativa, ya que, Naruto la llamó una vez para hablar y esta no había respondido del todo. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Naruto deseó preguntarle pero lo dejaría para después, de todos modos, pensar demasiado era demasiado problemático, era mejor que dejasen las cosas así, sin pensar mucho. Solo tenían que disfrutar de ambos.

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Hinata vivía en un residencial bastante bonito y se sorprendió que sus padres no tuviesen una mansión así como los padres de Uchiha pero quizás los Hyuuga eran un poco más humildes que los arrogantes Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió y Hinata al fin salió de su ensoñación para después mirarlo.

—Gracias por traerme—le dijo sonriendo.

—Así que es aquí donde vives en realidad—dijo Naruto.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Es que tengo tres casas—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—Obviamente, esta es mi casa principal, pero también tengo una habitación en donde Neji, aunque a este le molesta que vaya a su piso ya que lo comparte con su mejor amigo y a veces, Rock Lee lleva a su novia y puedes imaginarte lo delgada que son las paredes ya que escucho casi todo lo que hacen—Hinata bufo molesta—También tengo una habitación en el piso que mi prima Hanabi comparte con su novio, es allí donde más estoy pero a veces me voy porque sé que la pareja del momento quiere estar sola…—dijo alzando las cejas—Ya sabes, para también hacer sus cosas…

Naruto sonrió. Hinata hablaba mucho de su prima Hanabi, la cual parecía buena persona. Le gustaría conocerla algún día. Y hablando de pisos… Naruto miró a Hinata fijamente. Tenían una relación ahora y le gustaría que…

—Puedes quedarte en mi piso de vez en cuando—le dijo Naruto y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente. Naruto sonrió—Ahora somos pareja, Hinata y además, me gustaría que durmieses conmigo. Me gusta hacer cucharita, ¿sabes?—le informó a Hinata y esta se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Gracias—dijo esta y después alejó las manos de su rostro—Me haces feliz—murmuró Hinata para después acercarse a Naruto y plantar un suave beso en sus labios—Ahora tengo que irme—dijo para después abrir la puerta y salir de su auto, pero antes de marcharse, ella metió la cabeza dentro del vehículo—Gracias por traerme, Naruto—murmuró y le lanzó un beso—Nos vemos después—se despidió y al fin cerró la portezuela.

Naruto sonrió y arrancó el vehículo poniéndolo en marcha de vuelta a su apartamento. Ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Le había dado el sí definitivo a Hinata, aunque sabía en el fondo que aquello no iba a terminar bien, ya que, Naruto tenía demasiada mierda con la que joder y cuando Hinata comenzase a ver lo fracasado que era, lo dejaría y seguiría con su vida.

Solo esperaba que lo hiciese con tiempo antes de que Naruto se acostumbrase a aquella relación.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	8. Capitulo 7

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Soltó un bostezo y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Oficialmente estaba de vacaciones. Aun así faltaba graduarse para ser libre del instituto y dar un paso hacia su vida de adulta, obviamente, tenía que cumplir la mayoría de edad también, pero en dos semanas tendría 18 y no podía esperar. Claro, la pasaría con Naruto, sería una noche mágica, desde ahora comenzaría a planearla y después, en la fiesta de graduación que sería poco después de su cumpleaños, obligaría a Naruto a asistir a esta.

—¡Hinata es tu turno!—exclamó Hanabi.

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos y tiro los dados. Estaba jugando Monopoly con los chicos disfrutando del domingo. Hinata había querido pasarse el día durmiendo ya que no había dormida nada la noche anterior. Había estado pensando en los sucesos de la tarde y la noche del sábado. Había estado pensando en Naruto.

—¡Hinata!—volvió a exclamar Hanabi.

—¿Qué?

—¡Juega!

Oh sí. Hinata movió su ficha la cual por suerte cayó en una de sus propiedades.

—Déjala Hanabi—dijo Kiba riéndose—Esta en su nube.

—¡Pues que baje o que deje el juego!—espetó Hanabi de mal humor.

—Estoy ganando—le dijo Hinata sacándole la lengua.

Hanabi le enseñó el dedo mayor de su mano derecha y Hinata se rió de esta. Estaba de mal humor ya que Hinata poseía la mayoría de propiedades del juego y se estaba volviendo rica a costa de ellos. Era muy probable que dejaran el juego pronto, claro, los tres chicos se estaban quedando pobres y así fue.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban en el sofá comiendo pizza y tomando soda. Hinata, cuando no tenía que pasar los domingos en familia, siempre los pasaba con Hanabi y los chicos, jugando y comiendo comidas chatarras. A veces salían a alguna plaza comercial a disfrutar de las tiendas y del cine o a la playa. Hoy habían decidido quedarse en casa, ya que, Hanabi no tenía ganas de salir pero Hinata sabía que era porque tenía el periodo y su prima odiaba andar en el medio cuando estaba en sus días. La entendía. Era tedioso y horrible. Ella estaba en las mismas lo único bueno era que ya se le estaba quitando, y era por eso que no había insistido ayer con Naruto con que tuviesen relaciones, seria asqueroso.

—¿Y cómo te fue ayer?—escuchó que Hanabi preguntaba.

Hinata levantó la mirada de su pedazo de pizza de pollo. Había estado esperando la pregunta, Hanabi se había tardado en hacerla. Hinata sonrió y rápidamente se terminó el pedazo de pizza, después tomó un gran sorbo de Coca-Cola y se limpió la boca y las manos con una toalla de papel. Ya que iba a chismorrear, tenía que tener energías porque iba a hablar mucho. Soltó un suspiro y le sonrió.

—Fue muy diferente el día de ayer—comenzó diciendo Hinata—Y terminó de una forma completamente diferente.

Kiba y Hanabi se miraron entre sí.

—¿Cómo así?—preguntó Kiba—No te he molestado con lo de ayer porque pensé que estarías triste pero…—Kiba frunció el ceño—Te ves feliz—le dijo el chico ya que Kiba sabía todo lo relacionado con la cita, él sabía que ayer iba a ser el último día en que Naruto y Hinata se viesen y que Hinata dejaría de molestarlo al fin, pero obviamente no sabía que las cosas habían cambiado.

—Verán…—Hinata soltó un poco de aire y después comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido entre ellos, desde que Hinata se bajó del auto de Kiba en la plaza comercial hasta que Naruto la dejo en la puerta de su casa la noche anterior—…Así que digamos que estamos juntos—terminó diciendo Hinata con una enorme sonrisa pero después la borró—No somos novios o algo así pero tenemos una relación.

—Eso no es sano, Hinata—comentó Konohamaru—No soy quien para juzgar—continuó Konohamaru y miró hacia Hanabi quien le sonrió—Pero como dije antes, no es sano, puedes resultar más herida que con él rechazándote desde un principio.

Lo entendía. Sabía que Konohamaru y Hanabi habían comenzado de aquella manera. Al principio no eran novios si no amigos con derechos hasta que las cosas cambiaron entre ellos y mírenlos ahora, no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo. Hinata tenía en mente enamorar a Naruto, y hacer que las cosas cambiaran para bien, ponerle una nueva etiqueta a aquella relación que tenían.

—Lo sé—admitió Hinata—Pero estoy muy enamorada de él—murmuró Hinata un poco avergonzada por decir que estaba enamorada de él cuándo desconocía muchas cosas de Naruto, pero era así que se sentía en realidad, no verlo para ella era un gran vacío en su pecho y cuando estaba a su lado, era como si todo estuviese bien.

—Pero si no lo conoces del todo, Hinata—se quejó Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Si, si, tenía algo de razón y ella ya lo sabía, no conocía a Naruto del todo, había cosas que conocía y había otras cosas de las que desconocía, pero quería aprender más sobre Naruto y saber qué tipo de hombre era en realidad. Con respecto a que estaba enamorada de Naruto, quizás no estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero se sentía muy atraída hacia él y estaba segura que al final terminaría amándolo más.

—Es cierto—aceptó Hinata.

—Aun así, no es bueno, Hinata—dijo Hanabi—Este tipo me da muy mala vibra.

—Es muy diferente a como creen que es—objetó Hinata. Todos tenían una idea equivocada de Naruto, sí, es cierto que por lo que Hinata les decía parecía ser que Naruto era un imbécil que solo le importaba el sexo, pero era muy diferente. Naruto era muy amable y era divertido aunque parecía ser lo contrario. Era cierto que había muchas cosas que no sabía de él, pero lo que sabía le encantaban.

—Es un chico más o menos de la edad de Neji—comentó Kiba—Hinata lo llevo ayer a la cafetería donde trabajo y al fin pude conocer—terminó diciendo Kiba.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Seguramente Kiba iba a decir algo malo de Naruto, claro, a este no le agradaba su hombre.

—¿Y qué tal?—preguntó Hanabi.

—No parece mala persona a simple vista—murmuró Kiba desviando la mirada—Pero debo decir que tuvo una pelea visual conmigo como si estuviese marcando su territorio con Hinata—dijo Kiba mirando a Hinata otra vez—Es posible que sea por esto que haya cambiado de opinión respecto con tener una relación contigo, Hinata…—dijo Kiba—Se vio amenazado y creyó que una vez que te alejase, te irías hacia mí, así que es por eso que decidió aceptar su relación. Créeme se de eso.

Hinata asintió. Si, era posible. Ella también había estado pensando en esto. Una de las cosas que quizás hizo que Naruto cambiase de parecer fue ver como Hinata interactuaba con Kiba. Eso quería decir que en el fondo, Hinata le importaba a Naruto.

—Quizás…—murmuró Hinata ladeando la cabeza. Le gustaba eso, Naruto celoso por Kiba. Le importaba más de lo que ella creía.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?—preguntó Hanabi.

—Pues estar con él—dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros y claro, intentar de nuevo enamorarlo. Iba a tratar de todo ahora que tenía el sí de Naruto para estar juntos.

—Hasta que él se canse de ti y te deje por otra—dijo Kiba con un tono duro.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan imbécil? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Acaso no estaba feliz por ella de que a fin había conseguido lo que deseado desde un principio?

—¡Kiba!—exclamó Hanabi golpeando a Kiba en un hombro.

—Es la realidad, Hanabi—murmuró Kiba cruzando los brazos y mirando a Hinata con una dura mirada—Es mejor decirle lo que viene antes de que lo vea con sus propios ojos. Será menos doloroso.

—Pero no tenías que decírselo así—dijo Konohamaru negando con la cabeza—No seas tan duro.

—Es para que deje de pensar tan ingenuamente—le dijo Kiba—Hinata los hombres somos bastante despiadados. Si queremos sexo, vamos en busca de sexo y si queremos algo estable, vamos en busca de una relación seria y se nota a leguas que ese tal Naruto lo que quiere es lo primero, porque de ser lo contrario, desde un principio te hubiese dicho que te quiere de una forma diferente—murmuró Kiba y Hinata lo ignoró.

En el fondo lo sabía simplemente no quería admitirlo a voces. Era cierto, si Naruto la quisiese de una forma diferente hubiese pedido una relación formal con ella y no una de aquella manera… Naruto solo la deseaba pero él seguía enamorado de Sakura. Tenía que conformarse con esto aunque le doliese pero iba a hacer que el cambiase de opinión.

—Déjenla en paz—dijo Hanabi y se puso de pie—Iré al baño y no la sigan molestando—dijo antes de marcharse de la sala.

Hinata bufo molesta y por suerte, Kiba dejo de molestarla. Konohamaru y este comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa, sobre el hermano de Konohamaru.

Ella ignoró a los dos chicos y comenzó a pensar en sus propios asuntos, los cuales estaban bastante liados después de escuchar a Kiba y a Konohamaru. Naruto le había dejado muy claro que una vez que se cansase de su relación, iba a darla por terminada. ¿Por qué mierda prefería una relación como esta? Era toxica. Era una masoquista. Pero que podía hacer. Estaba muy atraída hacia Naruto, le gustaba tanto que no verlo para ella hacia que su corazón le doliese. Ella deseaba que las cosas cambiaran y que Naruto se enamorara de ella… pero no estaba segura sobre como haría aquello.

—Quiero que se enamore de mí—dijo Hinata de la nada y los dos chicos se giraron hacia ella mirándolos con confusión.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Kiba.

—Quiero que Naruto se enamore de mi—volvió a repetir Hinata mirando a Kiba a los ojos—Es lo que deseo—les dijo a los chicos.

Kiba se quedó mirándola y sonrió.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para ello?—preguntó Konohamaru.

Hinata miró a Konohamaru. En verdad no sabía. Era por eso que preguntaba.

—Esa es una buena pregunta—dijo Hinata—Esperaba que me pudiesen ayudar con ello—murmuró Hinata sonriendo.

—¿Cómo se supone que te ayudaremos?—preguntó Kiba alzando una ceja.

—Ustedes tienen mucha experiencia—dijo Hinata y los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse para después estallar a carcajadas. Hinata se ruborizo. No sabía porque se reían. Sabía que ellos tenían mucha experiencia. Había escuchado chismes y sabía que aquel par no era muy serio, eran demasiados mujeriegos o antes lo eran, bueno, Konohamaru era el que había cambiado pero Kiba seguía igual. Lo sabía.

—¡Claro que no!—dijo Kiba aun riéndose.

—Sé que la tienen. ¿Kiba se te olvido lo que me dijiste la otra vez? ¿Sobre las chicas fáciles que con las que siempre te acuestas porque son sexo fácil…?—le recordó a Kiba y este dejo de reírse y desvió la mirada—¿Y Konohamaru, acaso se te olvida como fue que comenzó tu relación con Hanabi? Sé que mientras ustedes eran amigos con derecho te veías con otras chicas y tenías sexo con otras chicas—lo acusó Hinata recordando como su prima había estado sufriendo por este.

Konohamaru la miró con una mueca y se ruborizó.

—No digas eso delante de Hanabi, Hinata-chan—comentó Konohamaru—Sé que a ella le molesta eso y no le gusta que hable sobre ello, así que no lo menciones.

—¡Por favor!—exclamó Hinata entornando los ojos—De todos modos, lo que trato de preguntar es que si podrían ayudarme con ello. Necesito a conquistar a Naruto y lo que hice antes no hizo nada para hacerlo…—dijo Hinata y miró a Kiba—Aunque gracias a la cita que Kiba sugirió estoy junto a él pero como saben bien, la cosa no es segura, es posible que él se canse de mí y me deje y no quiero eso.

—Ya entiendo—murmuró Konohamaru asintiendo—Es algo difícil ya que cada hombre tiene una forma de pensar diferente y según lo que he escuchado, a tu chico le gusta una chica que es todo lo contrario a ti, ¿no?

Hinata hizo una mueca. Sakura Haruno, la chica era un ángel que llego del cielo. Moría un poco de envidia por ella ya que tenía a Naruto aun prendido por ella sin hacer nada, solo ser dulce y linda. Si tuviese más valor del que ya tenía, iría a ver a Sakura para saber cómo podía conquistar a Naruto, pero ya estaba bueno de querer ser otra persona, Kiba y Naruto le habían dicho que ser era ella misma era mucho mejor y lo estaba intentando.

—Lo mejor que podías hacer es hacerlo sufrir—murmuró Kiba después de un largo rato y tomando su barbilla con una mano.

—¿Cómo así?—preguntó Hinata confundida. ¿Hacerlo sufrir? ¿De qué manera podía hacer Hinata sufrir a un hombre como Naruto cuando el asunto era al revés? Era ella la que sufría por Naruto porque lo quería tener todo para ella.

—Su relación se basa completamente en lo sexual, ¿no?—dijo Kiba y Hinata asintió, aunque le gustaría decir lo contrario pero era la pura verdad—Entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacerlo sufrir.

—¿De qué manera?

—Mátalo con sexo—dijo Kiba así sin más y Hinata lo miró completamente ruborizada. ¿Matarlo con sexo? Kiba estaba loco. Ella era inexperta con relación al sexo. Si, había tenido sexo con Naruto y quizás algunos juegos previos con este, pensó recordando lo que hizo ayer con su boca pero no era una experta en la materia. No podría hacer aquello sin fallar.

—¡Estás loco!—exclamó Hinata.

—Me refiero déjalo sediento y luego mátalo con sexo—intentó explicarse mejor Kiba pero aun así Hinata no entendía a lo que se refería—Caerá redondo.

—No sé a qué te refieres—murmuró Hinata negando con la cabeza.

Konohamaru comenzó a reírse.

—Se refiere a que cuando tu novio te diga que estén juntos te le niegues, que cuando te bese y la cosa se ponga caliente que lo rechaces después—le explicó Konohamaru—Es cierto que esto a veces molesta pero nos hace desear mucho más—murmuró Konohamaru y Hinata se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose de Hanabi hacia lo mismo.

La chica en la cual pensaba en ese momento regreso y se sentó en el sofá junto a su novio. Hinata soltó una risita, mucho habían durado separados ya que antes Hanabi había estado junto a Kiba. Vio como la pareja intercambiaba un beso y después se quedaron mirándola. Hanabi le sacó la lengua y Hinata volvió a reírse. ¡Qué envidia!

—¿Entonces es lo que debo de hacer es negarme cada vez que quiera estar conmigo?—preguntó Hinata y los dos chicos asintieron—¿Resultara?

—¿De qué hablan?—preguntó Hanabi.

—Bueno, es posible que cambie un poco, si no me equivoco, como hombre al fin, lo que hará esto es que este deseoso por ti y que cada vez que te le niegues, te deseara más hasta que ya no puede pensar coherentemente y entonces comenzara a arrastrarse—dijo Konohamaru riéndose y Hinata se preguntó si había sido así con Hanabi.

—Pon a sufrir a ese imbécil, Hinata—dijo Hanabi tomando el hilo de la conversación al fin—Él te desea mucho, ¿no?—preguntó y Hinata asintió—Entonces haz que te desee más. Es cierto que debemos negarnos a estos imbécil de vez en cuando quieren tenernos—murmuró Hanabi riéndose y señalando a los chicos—¡Los vuelve locos!

—Cada vez que demande estar contigo, invéntate algo o escapa de él—continuó diciendo Konohamaru—Sé que resultara—dijo mirando después a su novia.

—Claro—dijo Hanabi asintiendo—Funcionó contigo, bebe—le dijo a su novio antes de besarlo.

Hinata se rió de la pareja. Así que había sido así entre ellos. Bueno, ella no perdía nada en intentarlo. No tenía nada planeado para enamorar o volver más loco a Naruto así que iba a proceder con este nuevo plan. Mañana iría a visitar a Naruto y comenzaría a mortificarlo. Sabía que saldría victoriosa y al fin tendría a Naruto para ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

El día había pasado tranquilamente para Naruto. Como no había tantas cosas que hacer en el trabajo ya que últimamente no tenía casos que atender, este había salido a comer con sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo y se encontró extraño de que estos no hablaron de sus parejas, más bien hablaron sobre el pasado, sobre cómo habían sido las cosas entre ellos durante su adolescencia.

Naruto había estado feliz recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando todos habían estado juntos pero ahora cada uno tenía prioridades más importantes que atender. Después, cuando Naruto regresó a su piso se mantuvo observando por los ventanales de su oficina pero recordando lo que paso el sábado pasado. Ahora tenía una relación con Hinata, esta le había mandado el día anterior un mensaje de buenos días y luego uno de buenas noches, y recibió otra vez el de buenos días esta mañana pero después no había pasado nada más.

Era extraño.

Naruto observó la hora en su muñeca. Hinata ya había salido del instituto ya que sus exámenes se habían terminado según escuchó de ella así que debía de estar de vacaciones. Era extraño que no estuviese allí a aquella hora. ¿Estaría haciendo algo más importante que verlo a él?

Frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de ella, aunque esto iba a ser imposible, él había accedido a estar juntos otra vez pero esta vez en una relación plenamente sexual con la condición de que cuando uno de ellos se hartara podría romperla en cualquier momento. Le gustaban las relaciones así aunque no había tenido una desde que salió del instituto, ya que ni bien entró en la universidad lo comprometieron con Shion y dos años después se casaron durando exactamente seis años de matrimonio, pero aun así, le encantaban estas relaciones no ataduras.

Naruto cerró los ojos, aunque esto podría resultar tedioso ya que Hinata era una chica joven y estas rápidamente se enamoraban y eso era lo que Naruto no quería, tener a Hinata enamorada de él, bastante tenía con que le hubiese hecho mujer como para agregar una obsesión mucho peor que aquella que era el amor. No, no gracias, aun así se estaba arriesgando a que sucediese pero la deseaba demasiado… Naruto abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia su miembro, el cual estaba comenzando a erectarse. Cada vez que pensaba en Hinata siempre era así, pero en verdad la deseaba tanto. No había deseado tanto a una mujer desde Shion y aquel deseo no se comparaba con este. ¿Qué mierda era lo que tenía Hinata que lo ponía tan loco?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

Se puso de pie y sacó su móvil. Tenía que llamarla. Rápidamente la llamó e intento conectar la llamada pero fue en vano, ella no respondió. Naruto tumbó la llamada antes de que saliese el buzón de voz y se preguntó dónde mierda andaba esa chica. Se supone que cuando uno de ellos demandara estar juntos el otro tenía que hacer acto de presencia. Volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado y ya al final tiro su móvil sobre su escritorio. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y maldijo. Ahora estaba mucho más excitado que antes.

Se acercó a la puerta y le colocó el seguro. Iba a hacer algo loco como masturbarse en su oficina pero estaba sediento y bastante excitado. Así lo hizo. Volvió a su asiento detrás del escritorio y soltó un suspiro. Bajo la mirada hacia su erección la cual se marcaba por debajo de su pantalón y rápidamente, se abrió los pantalones metiendo después la mano dentro de su ropa interior y cuando sus dedos rozaron su pene, Naruto ahogo un gemido.

Estaba tan caliente. Recordó que tenía una caja de Kleenex en uno de los cajones así que rápidamente la buscó. Claro, no quería que sucediese un accidente. La colocó sobre el escritorio, a su alcance y al fin tomó su erección en una mano sacándola de su ropa interior. Esa estaba tan erecta que hasta le dolía y su punta estaba bañada de su líquido pre seminal. Lo que Hinata le hacía hacer. Él que no recurría a masturbarse en un lugar como aquel.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, tocándose con delicadeza y gimiendo cada vez que tocaba algún punto fascinante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras seguía tocándose y disfrutando de la caricia que se estaba dando a sí mismo. Estaba tan cerca del borde y lo que lo motivo más fue pensar en Hinata y en su rico cuerpo. ¡Dios! Quería tocarla y tenerla para sí, quizás tendida en su escritorio completamente desnuda, ofreciéndole sus generosos pechos y su estrecho coño. Nunca pensó que estaría tan obsesionado con tener sexo con una mujer y menos con una niña sin experiencia alguna.

Estaba loco.

Tocaron la puerta y Naruto se quedó quieto. ¿Qué mierda? No, no podía ser. Quizás había escuchado mal. Naruto continuó acariciándose pero otro toque le dio a entender que ya no estaba solo. Miró su erección. Esta estaba más dura que antes. No podía atender a nadie cuando estaba de esa manera. ¡Maldición! ¿Que había estaba pensando al masturbarse en su oficina? _«En Hinata»,_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Estaba loco. Naruto tragó nervioso y miró hacia la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se hacia él que no estaba allí o era un hombre y abría la puerta estando en su estado?

—¡Maldición!—maldijo en voz alta y rápidamente se recogió a sí mismo. Volvió a colocar su duro miembro dentro de su ropa interior y se puso de pie mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta y maldijo no tener una mirilla. Colocaría una solo por si acaso la próxima vez. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Naruto y comenzó a pensar en cosas que le haría perder la erección, como un trasero peludo y feo, como dos hombres teniendo sexo o alguna otra mierda.

—Soy yo—dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto sonrió y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Era Hinata. Cuando la abrió se topó con la chica vestida con un overol corto, una camiseta negra debajo de este y unos Converse negras en sus pies. Era extraño verla vestida de esa manera… era como si estuviese viendo a otra persona ya que además de su rara vestimenta, la chica tenía una coleta alta la cual dejaba su frente al aire.

—Hinata—murmuró Naruto después que terminó de observarla.

Hinata sonrió feliz.

—¡Hola!

Naruto volvió a sonreír y borró la sonrisa. No había tiempo para jueguecitos ni saluditos. Naruto la tomó de la mano y de un jalón la hizo entrar en su oficina. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y luego la empujó sobre esta mientras tomaba su rostro con las manos, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso. Escuchó como ella gemía mientras Naruto devoraba su boca. Naruto estaba famélico. Soltó su rostro y bajo una de sus manos por el brazo desnudo de Hinata hasta que le agarró la mano. Necesitaba que ella lo tocase y lo aliviase. Así que llevo su mano hacia su erección y cuando la colocó sobre esta, sintió como Hinata se sorprendía. Alejó la boca de ella.

—Chúpame—le dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y después desvió la mirada. Naruto sonrió, ya que ella estaba avergonzada. Estaba seguro de que era el primer hombre que se lo decía así sin más—Hinata hazlo…—le ordenó. Quería ver sus labios alrededor de su erección otra vez, succionándolo y lamiéndolo. Mierda. Quería estar dentro de ella.

Hinata seguía mirándolo sorprendida y rápidamente lo empujo, alejándolo de ella. Naruto la miró confundido. Ella tenía una mano en el rostro tapando su boca. ¿Qué mierda? Ella había estado gustosa de hacerlo aquella vez en su piso y hoy que en verdad lo deseaba, ella no lo quería.

—Hinata—murmuró Naruto su nombre.

—No—murmuró Hinata y dejo caer su mano para mirarlo—No puedo hoy—dijo ella lentamente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. ¿Por qué mierda no podía tomarlo en su boca? Él estaba sediento, hambriento. Parecía como si no hubiese tenido sexo por más de… Espera. Hace un mes y par de semanas desde que estuvo dentro de ella y desde ese tiempo era que no había estado con una mujer.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—En verdad no puedo—dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo…—Hinata desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos—¡Me duele una muela!—exclamó ella dejando a Naruto algo sorprendido. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo a gritos? Naruto sonrió y se acercó a ella otra vez, colocó una mano en su cabeza y ella volvió a mirarlo, estaba avergonzada.

—Está bien, Hinata—le dijo Naruto sonriendo y tranquilizándola. Si ella no podía pues estaba bien. El dolor de muela era una cosa muy mala y horrible. Él había pasado por ello en sus tiempos y aun le faltaba que sus muelas de juicio crecieran para torturarlo.

—Lo siento pero no puedo…—dijo ella y sonrió—Me duele mucho y estaba en el dentista revisándomela—le explicó Hinata mucho mejor con una sonrisa—Como estaba cerca de aquí pues quise pasar a verte.

—No me dijiste que estabas enferma, Hinata—le dijo Naruto recordando que hablaron esta mañana y cuando pregunto cómo había amanecido, ella había contestado que bien. Era extraño.

—Fue de un momento a otro y no resisto el dolor y por eso fui rápidamente hoy y…—dijo Hinata rápidamente.

—Ya, ya—dijo Naruto deteniéndola. Aquí olía a ratón muerto, pero no iba a seguir insistiendo, Hinata en verdad no deseaba tomarlo en su boca hoy. Al parecer seguía avergonzada por el otro día o algo así—¿Quieres que te lleve a comer helado?—le preguntó Naruto cambiado de planes. Al menos podría toquetear su piel un poco en el auto y meter su mano debajo de sus shorts y…

Naruto levantó una ceja mirando otra vez su vestimenta. Estaba bien que fuese joven y aunque su ropa era un poco rescatada, sus piernas seguían siendo de infierno. ¿Fue así para el dentista?, se preguntó Naruto mirando su ropa. Y si el doctor le había tocado y… Naruto frunció el ceño. Esperaba que fuese una mujer y no un hombre.

Miró a Hinata quien estaba pensativa mirándolo. Ella no había respondido su pregunta. ¿Tan difícil era decir que si o que no?

—No has respondido mi pregunta—le recordó Naruto. Estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor y no entendía por qué. Bueno, si lo entendía, parecía ser que Hinata estaba mintiéndole pero no entendía porque lo hacía.

Hinata bajo la mirada.

—No tengo ganas de comer helado—dijo ella haciendo una mueca—Solo quería verte y además, me están esperando abajo—murmuró ella mirándolo otra vez.

Naruto quería reírse en su cara. ¿Con quién diablos creía que hablaba? Estaba bien que últimamente le estaba yendo mal en el trabajo ya que no tenía casos y nadie iba a solicitarlo como su abogado, por el momento era solo el abogado de Sasuke cuando se presentaba algún inconveniente, pero eso no quería decir que fuese uno mediocre. Era muy bueno en sui trabajo y eso significaba que sabía cuándo una persona mentía de esa manera. Hinata no era una buena mentirosa. Aunque bueno, él no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata le mintió en su cara aquella vez, quizás fue el alcohol.

—¿Quién te está esperando?—preguntó Naruto sin presionar con que estuviese mintiendo acerca de que la estaban esperando o que estuviese enferma, quería saber con quién era que "andaba".

—Alguien—contestó ella evadiendo su mirada.

—Adivinare—dijo Naruto y arqueó una ceja—¿Kiba?

Hinata se quedó sorprendida y desvió la mirada.

—S-si…

Parecía que esto era verdad y Naruto sonrió, iba a presionar un poco solo para joder.

—No me gusta que andes con él—le dijo Naruto, aunque no estaba mintiendo. Hinata era suya y sabía que el tal Kiba ese, tenía sentimientos hacia Hinata, a este le molestaba que la chica que deseaba anduviera con Naruto, se notaba a leguas.

—Solo es mi amigo—murmuró Hinata mirándolo a los ojos y con un tono de voz extraño.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso era enojo? ¿A Hinata le molestaba que hablase mal de su amigo? Vaya, eso era extraño.

—Aun así te mira extraño—siguió insistiendo Naruto para ver como Hinata reaccionaba.

—Es solo mi amigo de infancia—dijo Hinata pero estaba vez su tono fue diferente—Es como un hermano para mí.

Naruto se rió en su cara.

—No creo que la cosa sea mutua, Hinata—dijo Naruto. El tal Kiba quería quizás tener a Hinata sobre las sabanas de su cama tendida completamente desnuda y para él, pero era una lástima… Naruto pasó la mirada por Hinata, mirándola lascivamente, Hinata era suya y ese cuerpecito ya no virginal, porque él había sido el primero, era suyo.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo ella cambiado de tema y moviéndose lejos de él.

Naruto la miró de mala manera mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Acabas de llegar—le recordó Naruto.

—Te recuerdo que Kiba me espera abajo—le dijo Hinata.

Naruto se rió.

—¿Y a mí que me importa?—dijo Naruto mirando el techo y soltando un bufido completamente molesto. Le molestaba que Hinata metiese a ese imbécil en el medio, si no quería besarlo o estar con él, solo tenía que decírselo directamente, no comenzar a mentir de esa manera cuando ella sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que mintiese, pero lo dejaría pasar.

—¡Naruto-kun!—exclamó ella.

—No pareces estar adolorida—dijo Naruto y dio un paso hacia ella.

—He tomado un medicamento pero quiero llegar a casa y dormir un poco—dijo ella dando uno hacia atrás.

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de rendirse y dejar de presionarla. Se alejó de ella y se acercó a la puerta, se la abrió.

—Está bien—dijo Naruto. Estaba de mal humor.

Hinata sonrió y se acercó a Naruto otra vez. Se puso de puntillas mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros. Unió sus labios con los suyos en un suave beso. Naruto rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos e intento profundizar más el beso, pero Hinata se apartó rápidamente Naruto.

—Lo siento pero tengo que irme—le dijo Hinata haciendo una mueca para después abandonar la oficina de Naruto dejando a este excitado y algo confundido.

¿Qué mierda?

Naruto observó como Hinata iba caminando hacia el ascensor en un caminar bastante llamativo. Cada paso que daba hacia que su trasero, el cual era un poco generoso, se moviese y el short de aquel overol no ayudaba. La vio llamar al ascensor y a esperar por el sin girarse hacia Naruto. Este escuchó el sonido del elevador cuando llegó y como las puertas de este se abrían. La chica entró en el aparato y se giró de frente hacia él.

—Te llamare más tarde—le habló en tono alto.

Naruto se rió. Si él estuviese mal de alguna muela, lo último que haría sería gritar o hablar mucho, pero al parecer Hinata era muy diferente. Claro que si… Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Su mentira se veía desde lejos. Solo ella creía que Naruto se la había creído.

Levantó una mano y se despidió de ella. De un momento a otro las puertas del ascensor cerraron. Naruto dejó caer la mano y entró de nuevo a su oficina. Cerró su puerta de un portazo. Había perdido las ganas hoy. Se sentó donde había estado antes y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras pensaba en Hinata.

En verdad no entendía porque había mentido. Estaba muy extraña.

¿Acaso ya no quería estar con el ahora que Naruto le había dicho que si?

Los adolescentes eran conocidos por ser volubles. Querían una cosa ahora y al rato quería otra y Hinata Hyuuga no era la excepción. Seguramente ese tal Kiba la había hecho cambiar de opinión y ahora la chica no sabía cómo deshacerse de Naruto. Tenía que ser eso. Por eso actuaba así.

Naruto golpeó con su puño su escritorio y maldijo en voz alta.

No debería estar preocupándose por ello. Si Hinata pensaba que aquel chico era mejor pues que se fuera con él, a Naruto no le importaba un comino. De todos modos, solo era sexo fácil y…

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba molesto pero dejaría las cosas así. Sonrió feliz. Si ella quería jugar pues que jugasen. A Naruto le encantaban los juegos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Hinata soltó el aire retenido. Esto había sido más duro de lo que había creído. Mentirle limpiamente en su cara así de la nada. Espera. Lo había hecho antes pero Naruto había estado un poco bebido y hoy… estaba muy sobrio.

Hinata se apoyó en la pared de metal del ascensor y se llevó una mano al corazón. Había venido con Hanabi porque Kiba había estado en la universidad. En serio debería conseguirse un auto, era la única de su promoción que no tenía, pero la cosa era que había venido para comenzar el nuevo plan de conquistar a Naruto y volverlo loco. Se había negado a sus besos y toqueteos cuando Hinata estaba loca por tenerlo.

Se miró las manos y se tocó con la otra la mano con la que lo había tocado. Él había estado como una roca, tan duro y excitado que la había mojado de un momento a otro. Claro, el pensar que ella fue la que provoco esa erección de seguro la ponía de esa manera. Había estado loca por estar con él y cuando él le dijo que lo tomase en su boca ella…

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estúpido plan pero tenía que seguir con ello para poner mucho más excitado y sediento de deseo por ella a Naruto. Dudaba que ella aguantase mucho o que él lo hiciese también, se veía hoy muy demandante, como si hubiese querido arrancar su ropa allí, por suerte se había escapado antes de que sucediese.

Soltó un suspiro y se obligó a calmarse. Hanabi la estaba esperando abajo y no podía llegar de esa manera tan caliente al auto de su amiga.

Por fin llegó al primer piso y salió rápidamente del edificio como si tuviese a alguien persiguiéndola. En el estacionamiento al aire libre se acercó al Toyota de color negro. Le tocó la ventanilla del copiloto a Hanabi y esta le abrió la puerta un poco después. Hinata se deslizó en el asiento rápidamente. Soltó todo el aire contenido. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila.

—¿Cómo te fue?—le preguntó Hanabi y Hinata deseó que esta prendiese ese ato rápido y se marchasen de allí. Su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho de tan nerviosa que estaba.

—¡Estoy muriendo!—exclamó Hinata.

Hanabi levantó una negra ceja.

—¿Que dices?

—Aún estoy temblando—le dijo Hinata y le enseñó sus manos, las cuales hacían lo que decía.

Hanabi se rió de ella y le palmó el hombro.

—¿Solo por mentir un poco?

Hinata la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que no soy muy buena mentirosa—le dijo Hinata. Mentía de vez en cuando, pero a algunas personas que parecían que vivían en otro planeta pero Naruto tenía los pies en la tierra y además de eso, se veía que podía identificar cuando alguien mentía.

—¿Y cómo fue que se acostaron entonces?—preguntó Hanabi alzando una ceja y mirando con confusión—Tengo entendido que le mentirse sobre su edad y sobre tu tarjeta V cuando estuvieron juntos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta a la primera?

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Sí, pero él no estaba muy sobrio aquel día—le dijo Hinata—No estaba borracho pero tampoco limpio. Estaba algo bebido solamente así que fue fácil mentirle pero hoy…—Hinata se encogió en el asiento del copiloto—Su mirada era dura, como si hubiese estado evaluando cada cosa que decía…—Hinata tembló. No sabía que Naruto miraba de esa manera, si lo hubiese sabido no hubiese venido hoy con mentir en la cabeza. Estaba segura de que este debía de estar burlándose de ella por haber mentido o peor aún, podría estar enfadado. Él le había dicho que no le gustaban las mentiras.

—Es abogado, ¿no?

Hinata asintió.

—Ellos son así—dijo Hanabi—Miran a las personas de una manera diferente.

—Aun así me dio miedo.

—Te echaras hacia atrás

Hinata se quedó mirando a su prima. ¿Echarse hacia atrás? Se mordió el labio inferior y se colocó derecha en el asiento. Miró por la ventanilla hacia el edificio donde estaba la oficina de Naruto. Por suerte, los ventanales de la oficina de Naruto estaban del otro lado del edificio porque si no pudo haberla visto desde su piso como ella se subía al auto de Hanabi.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos—le dijo Hinata—Es su hora de irse a casa. Él podría estar bajando en este momento en el ascensor y no quiero que estemos aquí cuando eso suceda.

Escuchó una risita de Hanabi pero esta así lo hizo. Encendió el auto y lo sacó del estacionamiento adentrándolo a la calle. Una vez en el camino, Hinata comenzó a calmarse y a respirar mucho mejor.

Pensó en lo que Hanabi le había dicho antes. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Seguía con aquel plan o lo dejaba estar y se rendía al fin a los encantos de Naruto? Quería hacerse la dura, quizás era cierto lo que los chicos decían, quizás si se negaba par de veces esto haría que Naruto se volviese más loco por ella y era posible que cambiase de parecer sobre ella un poco, sobre su relación sin etiqueta. Quería intentarlo.

—No pierdes nada intentarlo—escuchó que decía Hanabi.

Hinata le dio una mirada y vio como ella sonreía. Debía de estar hablando por experiencia propia. Ella había hecho lo mismo y había triunfado. Ella podía hacerlo también, solo tenía que comenzar a creerse sus propias mentiras y buscar excusas mejores que un simple dolor de muela.

Si, lo intentaría. Le asintió a su prima y mejor amiga, Hanabi. Esta también sonrió. En verdad no perdía nada, además, sería divertido cuando lo tuviese a su merced pidiendo por tenerla desnuda. Así lo haría.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	9. Capitulo 8

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Era idea suya o Hinata Hyuuga lo estaba evitando.

Naruto frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz alta.

No tan solo evitándolo, también le estaba mintiendo. Estaba evitando tener sexo con el mientras ponía excusas tontas. Ella estaba bien con los besos pero cuando Naruto intentaba profundizar las cosas, Hinata rápidamente ponía distancia con alguna excusa y de la misma forma se esfumaba.

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando aquella chica?

Naruto bufo molesto una vez más y miró hacia sus amigos. Otra vez estaba comiendo con estos el almuerzo. Era gratificante ya que Naruto extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los que siempre estaban juntos y no había mujeres entre ellos, pero ahora todos estaban casados… Bueno, solo Sai y Sasuke, pero Shikamaru estaba con Temari y se veía que la cosa iba por buen camino, solo faltaban que ambos se enamorasen en serio y que siguiesen los pasos de Sai y Sasuke.

Y bueno, él era diferente… No estaba hecho para el matrimonio, se había dado cuenta al estar con Shion. El sexo matrimonial fue maravilloso, a veces llegaba con unas ganas infernales y Shion siempre lo complació, y otras cosas más, como cuando cocinaba los platos favoritos de Naruto y cuando le daba mimos, pero a pesar de todo aquello, siempre faltó la chispa que motivaba a más y aquello fue la razón por la que su matrimonio el día de hoy ya no existe porque Shion se dio cuenta también de ello y luego de hablarlo, cada quien se fue por su lado, además de que luego de que Naruto abandonó la firma de su familia y se fue con Shikamaru a aventurarse en una nueva, su economía no fue muy buena en aquel tiempo y a su ex esposa le gustaban los gustos lujosos, pensaba que era posible que esta también fuese una de las razones pero no iba a preguntarle a su ex mujer, era mejor mantenerse alejado de ella. Ahora que estaba mucho mejor que antes y no le gustaría que Shion volviese a su vida, ya que se había enterado de algunas cosas sobre su familia, la cual estaba en muy mala situación. No era egoísta ni nada parecido, pero después del divorcio digamos que fue algo maldecido por esta.

—¿Naruto?

Naruto movió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos y fijo la vista en Sasuke quien estaba frente a él sentado mientras lo miraba algo confundido.

—¿Que sucede?

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti, Naruto—dijo Sasuke—Estas muy callado.

Si, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estaba pensando en algo—dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En alguna falda?—escuchó que Sai preguntaba mientras sonreía.

Naruto miró de mala manera a Sai después miró a Shikamaru quien tenía la vista fija en su café. Esperaba que este no le hubiese dicho nada sobre Hinata a Sai, no quería que llegase a oídos de Neji. Si, sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que le rompiesen la cara por pedófilo pero esperaba que terminasen lo que tenía mucho antes de que Neji se enterase de ello.

—No es eso—dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos. Aunque estaba mintiendo un poco, porque en verdad si estaba pensando en alguna falda, primero en Hinata, quien lo estaba evitando y luego en Shion, su ex esposa.

—Sai sabes que Naruto solo piensa en la falda de Sakura—dijo Sasuke tocándose la barbilla.

—No empiecen—dijo Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los dos hombres se rieron de Naruto. Siempre lo molestaban. Miró hacia Shikamaru quien permanecía callado. ¿Qué le pasaba al Ken? ¿Acaso tenía problemas con Temari? Esperaba que no y por suerte, ni uno de los chicos, quienes estaban por joder hoy, no molestaron a Shikamaru ya que este podría ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba porque Naruto sabía que algo no muy bueno pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, así que dejo que los chicos lo molestaran a él en vez de a Shikamaru.

—¿Cuándo conseguirás una mujer, Naruto?—le preguntó Sai poniéndose serio y metiendo cizaña.

—Déjenme en paz—le espetó Naruto.

—¿O es que tienes alguna novia?—murmuró Sai mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿En serio tienes novia?—le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

Sai soltó una risita.

—No sé de qué hablan—dijo Naruto desviando la mirada. De todos modos, Hinata no era su novia. Solo era alguien con la que se acostaba, aunque no se habían acostado todavía, al menos no después de entrar en aquella relación sin etiquetas.

—Ujum—murmuró Sasuke acariciándose la barbilla.

—Sí, Ujum—repitió Sai imitando a su amigo mientras lo miraban maliciosamente.

Así que Sasuke parecía saber también. Naruto lo miró de mala manera a ambos. No iban a hacer que Naruto soltase la sopa, ambos eran muy cotillas, se la soltaba a Shikamaru porque sabía que Shikamaru era fiel a él, pero estos dos no.

—¡Déjenme en paz!—dijo Naruto.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo Shikamaru de repente mientras se ponía de pie y se arreglaba la chaqueta de su traje hecho a medida.

Los tres lo miraron confundido. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Qué?—preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sai haciendo un puchero—Nos estábamos divirtiendo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—dijo Shikamaru y miró a Naruto—Paga mi cuenta, más tarde te daré mi parte—le dijo a este.

Naruto asintió.

Shikamaru sonrió en una mueca y se marchó del lugar.

—Eso fue raro—comentó Sai después de un rato.

Naruto asintió. Bastante raro. Shikamaru debía de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Tiene que estar teniendo problemas con Temari—dijo Sasuke.

—No lo creo—murmuró Naruto tomando su vaso con jugo de papaya y dándole un sorbo. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa otra vez—Estaba bien ayer con ella.

—¿Como que no?—preguntó Sai frunciendo el ceño—Cuando esta así es porque algo pasa con Temari.

—Saben que él va a volver a la firma de su familia—dijo Naruto recordándole lo nuevo a sus amigos.

—Lo sé.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Lo es, pero cuando venimos a ver, su padre lo está poniendo bajo presión—les explico Naruto—Quizás tal vez sea por Temari.

—¿Esta tan loco por ella?—pregunto Sai—Ella no me gusta mucho.

Naruto asintió. Él quizás pensaba lo mismo. Shikamaru se merecía una chica que no jugase con él. Temari estuvo detrás de un tipo y cuando este la rechazó, se fue a los brazos de Shikamaru para que la consolase. No quería ser grosero tampoco, pero Temari no era material para una relación seria y tampoco quería ser duro, pero no se merecía a Shikamaru.

—Obviamente no le diremos esto a Shikamaru—dijo Naruto sonriendo. Era mejor quedárselo entre ellos que hacer sentir mal a Shikamaru.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo Sasuke.

—Si pero él puede sufrir por ello—agregó Sai bajando la mirada—No me gustaría verlo sufrir cuando puede estar mejor. A veces es mejor estar solo que está mal acompañado—comentó este y tanto Sasuke como Naruto lo miraron sorprendido. Sai a veces saltaba con cosas que les hacía preguntarse si dentro de Sai vivían dos personas.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema—murmuró Naruto mirándolos.

—Sí, es lo mejor—aceptaron los chicos.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Naruto pensó sobre Shikamaru. En verdad no quería que su amigo sufriese pero como quiera iba a sufrir porque cuando la voluble Temari decidiese conseguir a ese hombre especial del cual se jactaba de hablar y el cual decía que no era Shikamaru. Iba a lastimar a su amigo en verdad.

Naruto bufo molesto y en ese momento escuchó el sonido de notificación de su móvil. Rápidamente lo saco de su chaqueta y vio que tenía una mensaje de Hinata. Levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke y Sai. Sasuke miraba su propio móvil y Sai miraba hacia los lados. No tenía su atención así que abrió el mensaje pero frunció el ceño ayer el contenido.

Hinata: _No puedo ir a verte hoy._

Maldijo en voz alta y les echó una mirada a sus amigos una vez más. Seguían en la misma posición. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta exigiendo el porqué de su decisión. Ella contestó rápidamente alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en el instituto. Su nueva excusa es que como se estaban preparando para la graduación también se preparaban para la fiesta de esta y que pertenecía al comité de organización. Naruto le escribió que estaba bien y no le dijo más nada, así que volvió a poner su móvil en su chaqueta.

Maldijo una vez más de la misma forma de antes. Otra excusa. Estaba evitándolo ahora más porque antes por lo menos se dejaba ver y se dejaba besar pero ahora ni siquiera quería aparecer. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de tener sexo con él? Debía de ser eso. Seguramente ella debió de estar algo bebida en la fiesta y temía ahora hacerlo con él una vez más.

Necesitaba saber la razón exacta por la que lo evitaba.

—Tengo una duda—murmuró Naruto llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto Sai dejando su móvil a un lado.

—Verán…—Naruto se mordió la mejilla por dentro—Tengo un conocido que está pasando por una situación extraña—mintió—Me pidió consejo y la verdad es que no supe que decirle—continuó mintiendo. Ningún conocido. Hablaba de sí mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sai—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu cliente?—dijo Sai y Naruto sonrió. Si, podía decir que era un cliente.

—Verán está saliendo con una mujer la cual cada vez que demanda profundizar las cosas o tener sexo con ella, sale pitando como si su tacto le fuese a causar alguna enfermedad—les dijo a sus amigos su situación actual con Hinata sin ellos saberlo—Eso es lo que le sucede a mi conocido.

Sasuke y Sai se miraron entre sí.

—Eso sí que es raro—comentó Sasuke.

—¿Acaso no sabe tener sexo bien?—preguntó Sai y Naruto frunció el ceño. No quería alardear pero era muy bueno en ello según las mujeres con las que había estado antes de Shion, que eran pocas, pero aun recordaba sus comentarios después del coito.

—No creo que sea eso.

—Quizás tiene la polla bastante horrible—continuó Sai burlándose y Naruto deseó golpearlo pero se contuvo de hacerlo, si lo hacía, era posible que ambos se diesen cuenta de que no hablaba de ningún conocido si no que hablaba de sí mismo.

—O quizás no sabe hacer que llegue al orgasmo—continuó Sasuke mientras sonreía—Algunos hombres alardean de que saben tocar a una mujer pero nunca la hacen tocar el cielo.

—¡Espera!—exclamó Sai deteniendo su risa y miró con seriedad a Naruto. Este último se sintió algo incómodo ya que la mirada de Sai parecía como si estuviese traspasando por él, como si supiera que Naruto le estaba mintiendo—¿Ellos han tenido sexo antes?—preguntó y Naruto asintió.

Si, habían tenido sexo y era un recuerdo bastante caliente. Y si, la había hecho llegar al orgasmo. Lo recordaba. Puede que estuviese un poco bebido pero recordaba su cara contorsionarse cuando alcanzo el clímax y como grito su nombre también. Se mordió el labio y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Estaba hambriento por Hinata. Estaba completamente excitado. Se movió nervioso en el asiento.

—Sí, han tenido sexo antes—le respondió Naruto.

—Eso es extraño—murmuró Sasuke tomando su barbilla con una mano.

—Quizás solo está jugando con él—dijo Sai asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Naruto. ¿Por qué Hinata estaría jugando con él? ¿Le había hecho algo? Bueno, sabía que la había lastimado con sus cambios repentinos pero no era razón por la cual hacerle algo así. Evitarlo y negarle lo que supone que buscaba en aquella loca relación que tenían.

—Las mujeres hacen eso—dijo Sasuke.

—Sí que lo hacen—dijo Sai mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—O es posible que este con otro hombre—murmuró Sasuke riéndose.

¿Otro hombre? ¿Hinata con otro hombre? Una imagen de un chico castaño con ojos marrones apareció en su mente. Kiba, el amigo de Hinata. Maldición. Esto no podía ser posible. ¿Hinata con aquel estúpido cuando estuvo molestándolo para que estuviese con ella?

—De-debe de ser otra cosa—dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. Ella no podía estar con Kiba cuando lo tenía a él.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Yo pienso que solo está jugando con el hombre—dijo Sasuke—Como dije antes, las mujeres hacen eso para jodernos de vez en cuando.

—¿Entonces que le digo a mi cliente?—preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno, no creo que haya nada que hacer—dijo Sai mirando a Sasuke mientras sonreía—Lo mejor es que deje que las cosas sigan de esa manera. El sexo es mejor cuando ellas se rinden al fin. Más candente y poderoso.

Naruto bajo la mirada. Si ella estaba jugando con él de esa forma se iba a arrepentir. Nadie jugaba con él pero aun así dejaría que ella siguiese con su juego y él también iba a jugar, iba a calentarla y después dejarla pidiendo por más. Ya vería. Naruto levantó la mirada y les sonrió a ambos mientras les agradecía por su consejo, también les dijo que hablaría con aquel hombre sobre lo que ellos le dijeron.

Los chicos asintieron y después Naruto se puso de pie. Ahora tenía que ir a su oficina. Iba a hacer que Hinata fuese a su oficina hoy y la joderia un poco para hacer que ella cayese en su trampa.

—Bueno tengo que irme ya—dijo Naruto mirando su reloj.

—Está bien—aceptó Sai.

—Hablaremos después—dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su billetera y sacaba de esta algunos billetes para pagar tanto su cuenta como la de Shikamaru, se los pasó a Sasuke—Paga nuestros pedidos por favor—le dijo y Sasuke asintió mientras los guardaba, parecía ser que ambos durarían más tiempo en aquel café.

—Está bien—dijo Sasuke y sonrió—Y para la próxima, cuando quieras saber algo como aquello, pregúntalo de frente Dobe—le dijo su gran amigo y Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Sai y Sasuke sonrieron maliciosamente y Naruto sintió como su cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

—¡Hijos de Perra!—exclamó Naruto completamente avergonzado.

Sai y Sasuke se burlaron de Naruto.

—No somos estúpidos—dijo Sasuke—Sabemos que hablabas de ti y sabemos que estas en una relación con Hinata.

Naruto estaba más que avergonzado. Maldición. Estos imbéciles estuvieron jugando con él desde un comienzo. Había creído que ellos sabían sobre que Hinata estaba detrás de él, pero no sorbe que ellos habían tenido algo, no, que ellos ya tenían algo.

—¡Son unos imbéciles!—los insultó Naruto enfadado.

—Si lo somos—dijo Sai riéndose.

—¡¿Cómo mierda lo saben?!—preguntó Naruto. Tenía que saber cómo mierda lo sabían todo.

—Disculpa pero dormiste con ella en el hotel de mi familia—le explicó Sai—Además, te vi irte con ella en la noche hacia una habitación—dijo Sai y sonrió maliciosamente—Sé que no iba a pintarse las uñas, Naruto-Baka.

Naruto se ruborizó y se tapó la mitad del rostro con una mano.

—Por favor no digan nada—les suplicó. No quería que aquello saliese a la luz.

—Por lo menos no hagas una idiotez como dejarla embarazada—dijo Sai poniéndose serio—Si lo haces entonces déjame decirte que estarás bien jodido amigo.

—Mira que los Hyuuga son peligrosos—dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño—Si vas a tontear con ella, es mejor que te alejes antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Naruto trago nervioso.

—Yo…

—No te diré nada mas—le dijo Sasuke y sonrió—Solo ten cuidado.

Ahora sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado. ¿En qué mierda se había metido? Naruto asintió y se fue rápidamente de allí. Mientras iba de regreso a su oficina no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sasuke le había dicho, sabía que los Hyuuga eran una familia peligrosa y muy poderosa. Pero aun así… Naruto apretó sus manos en el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen rojos. Esto parecía un reto. Él quería a Hinata para él. Deseaba su cuerpo como loco, quería estar dentro de ella, escucharla gemir su nombre y…

Maldijo. Estaba más que obsesionado por ella. Solo esperaba que aquello no terminase en algo peor. En algo llamado amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Estaba pasando el día tranquilamente en su casa esta vez.

Si, debía de darle calor a su habitación de vez en cuando ya que siempre estaba en el apartamento de Hanabi o en el de Neji. Algún día tendría algún apartamento para ella o quizás… Hinata sonrió. Podría hacer que Naruto cambiase de opinión sobre su relación y moverlos a una nueva relación en la que ella se mudaba junto a él a su apartamento. Si… Le gustaría eso, pero estaba soñando despierta. Aun no había conseguido que Naruto cayese en sus redes, solo estaba jugando con él todavía.

El plan de negársele cada vez que él demandara tenerla estaba resultando bien por el momento. La última vez que vio a Naruto fue hace dos días y ese día, cuando él la estaba besando ardientemente y la tocó entre las piernas para que se dejase, Hinata se había apartado de él como si le quemara con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer en el instituto. Se había inventado que era parte del comité organizativo de la fiesta de graduación y que por eso era que no tenía tiempo para verlo. Esto estaba resultando maravillosamente bien, porque cada vez que le ponía alguna excusa, cuando él ya estaba caliente y listo para hacerla suya, Naruto maldecía pero por suerte la dejaba ir sin quejarse.

Hace un rato le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que tampoco podría visitarlo hoy a su oficina ya que estaba ocupada, después de que Naruto le preguntase el porqué de su decisión y que ella le respondiese, él había aceptado sin rechistar y Hinata sabía que él estaba enfadado.

Lo sentía por él, quería estar a su lado pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir, hacer que él la desease más, hacerlo cambiar de opinión y si esa era una de las formas de hacerlo, pues iba a tener que aguantarse, además, ya no quería ser considerada por Naruto como un objeto sexual al cual podía recurrir cuando tuviese ganas de tener sexo, quería una relación de verdad con Naruto y la conseguiría.

Estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuchó su móvil sonar. Hinata, quien estaba acostada de lado en la cama, levantó la vista un poco, mirando hacia la mesilla de noche para ver la luz intermitente de notificación de su móvil. Si era roja era un mensaje de texto, si era verde uno de la aplicación Whatsapp y si era azul pues era de Facebook. Era roja. Se colocó derecha y dejó el libro a un lado mientras tomaba su móvil mientras lo desbloqueaba.

Era Naruto.

Hinata se mordió el labio, nerviosa, pero abrió la aplicación de mensajería y leyó el mensaje rápidamente.

 _«Sé que estas ocupada pero necesito que me ayudes con una cosa aquí en la oficina»,_ decía el mensaje de Naruto.

¿Necesitaba ayuda y se la pedía a ella? Hinata sonrió feliz. Eso era un paso. Él la estaba considerando ya importante, claro, le estaba pidiendo ayuda cuando podía pedirle ayuda a otra persona.

 _«¿Qué cosa?»,_ le preguntó Hinata. Él podía estar molestándola y refiriéndose a su cosa. Hinata parpadeo confusa. No, no podía ser eso. Naruto no podía ser tan pervertido.

 _«A transcribir algunos papeles al computador. Se lo pediría a Shikamaru o a Temari pero estos dos andan muy raros y no quiero molestarlos»,_ le respondió Naruto y al final puso un emoji sonriente.

¿A transcribir? ¿Acaso no tenía algún escáner o algo así? Las personas de la nueva era usaban cosas así para no joder mucho escribiendo o hacer las cosas de nuevo. Hinata bufo algo molesta. Naruto era tan chapado a la antigua.

 _«¿A transcribir? ¿No tienes algún scanner?»,_ le preguntó Hinata.

 _«Si lo tuviera no creo que estuviese pidiéndotelo»,_ agregó más un emoji enfadado.

Oh, cierto. Tenía razón.

 _«Por favor, ayúdame»,_ le suplicó Naruto y le colocó el emoji que tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Le gustaba estar en una computadora navegando por las redes y por el internet pero escribir algo de tal magnitud era muy diferente. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. No quería decirle que no, Naruto podría estar necesitándola de verdad ya que el pobre no tenía secretaria y tenía que estar haciendo las cosas el mismo.

 _«Está bien, te ayudare. Deja que termine de algo que estoy haciendo y salgo hacia allá»,_ le dijo. Se tomaría un tiempo antes de irse para que pudiese cuadrar su asunto ya que su instituto estaba algo alejado de la oficina de Naruto mientras que su casa estaba mucho más cerca. Le pediría el auto prestado a su madre.

 _«Gracias»,_ le agradeció Naruto, además de que colocó un emoji sonriente.

Maldición. Ahora su plan estaba echado a perder. Bueno, le ayudaría y haría aquello rápidamente para de la misma forma, irse del lugar. No iba a dejar que Naruto la tuviese. Al menos no hoy ni mañana.

Se bajó de la cama y se fue a dar un baño. Llevaba todo el día tirada en la cama y debía de oler a esta. Se tomó su tiempo, tanto duchándose como seleccionando su ropa y como cambiándose. Y luego de quince minutos estaba en el auto de su madre con destino al edificio donde estaba la oficina de Naruto. Se había vestido un poco diferente en cuanto como a siempre se vestía. Se había puesto una franela blanca con una camisa 3/4 de cuadros azules, unos vaqueros que habían visto su mejor día y unas converse negras. Si, sabía que se vería algo extraña cuando siempre vestía femenina pero sabía que a Naruto le gustaba más cuando era sí misma y la verdad es que esta ropa era comodísima.

Llego unos minutos después y luego de aparcar el auto en una plaza libre, entró al edificio y subió el ascensor hasta el piso de la oficina de Naruto. Cuando llegó a su oficina, Hinata entró como perro por su casa al despacho de Naruto y este estaba detrás de su portátil escribiendo algo. Naruto levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno que viniste!—exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa que le iluminó toda la cara. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse importarte para Naruto.

Hinata sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acercó al centro de la habitación y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio de Naruto.

—¿En que soy buena?—preguntó Hinata.

Naruto hizo una mueca y alejó las manos del portátil. Estiró los brazos al aire después.

—Me duelen las manos—dijo Naruto y se puso de pie mientras apartaba la silla. Se quedó a lado de su asiento y le palmeó el lugar a Hinata. ¿Quería que ella se sentase ahí?—Me gustaría que siguieses tu—le dijo Naruto señalando unas hojas en el escritorio.

¿Seguir ella? Hinata le echó un vistazo a las hojas escritas con una letra extraña que estaban de lado de la portátil. Eran muchas hojas. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia Naruto para verlo sonreír. No iba a terminar por mucho tiempo.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Hare un poco de café—le dijo Naruto antes de rodear el escritorio para por su lado y abandonar la oficina.

Hinata se quedó mirando su marcha boquiabierta. Ella se quedaría sin manos aquel día. Maldición. Debió de haberse negado. Bufo molesta y rodeó el escritorio, tomando el asiento que antes Naruto había ocupado. Este estaba caliente y Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en cosas morbosas. Movió la cabeza, olvidándose de ello. Tenía que escribir esta mierda rápida.

Le echó una ojeada al documento de Word el cual llevaba ya como 3 páginas escritas y se fijó en lo último que Naruto había escrito. Lo localizó poco después en las hojas sueltas escritas a puño. Comenzó a transcribir mientras seguía pensando en el puto scanner. Le regalaría uno de cumpleaños a Naruto, si, lo haría. Aunque primero tenía que saber cuándo era su cumpleaños.

Llevaba más de dos párrafos cuando Naruto regresó pero no con dos tazas de café. Hinata arqueó las cejas mientras lo veía sentarse en el sillón frente a ella. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Y el café?

—No tengo—dijo Naruto y se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

Naruto sí que era extraño. Hinata hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza mientras continuaba transcribiendo. No tenía scanner, no tenía café. ¿Acaso estaba pasando por alguna mala racha y no se estaba dando cuenta? Más tarde le preguntaría cuando terminase esto.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando sintió a Naruto ponerse a su lado. Hinata alzó la vista rápidamente y se quedó viendo al hombre que quería. Este estaba sonriéndole. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso era muy tarde? Hinata observó la hora en el computador. Eran más de las 5 así que no había era muy tarde pero era posible que Naruto ya tuviera que irse.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo vas?

—Me duelen los ojos—dijo Hinata y levantó una mano para tallárselos—Odio escribir.

—Lo siento—dijo este y se movió detrás de ella. Hinata sintió las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros y como estas comenzaron a acariciarlos en un breve masaje—Te hace sentir mejor.

—Son mis ojos que me duelen—dijo Hinata—No mis hombros—le dijo. No estaba acostumbrada a escribir en un computador tanto, aunque bueno, ella pasaba horas y horas texteando con sus amigos sin descanso y no se quejaba, quizás porque esto era aburrido.

Naruto se rió pero no dejo de hacer lo que hacía y continuó masajeando sus hombros. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco pero no se quejó más y siguió escribiendo. Pasaron segundos y minutos cuando de la nada sintió las manos de Naruto pasar por encima de sus pechos y luego volver al mismo sitio de antes. Hinata dejo de escribir.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Este soltó una risita y volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez, adentró la mano por dentro de su franela blanca. Hinata ahogó un gemido al sentir su cálido tacto sobre el valle de sus pechos y luego sobre las copas del sujetador. ¿Qué estaba él haciendo?

—Espera—le dijo Hinata tomando sus manos y deteniéndolas de hacer algo más.

—Sigue—dijo Naruto y zafó sus manos de las de Hinata.

El hombre continuó con su masaje en sus hombros una vez más y otra vez deslizó las manos debajo de su franela. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como sus manos se colaban debajo de su sujetador. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron sus pezones los cuales estaban algo endurecidos.

—¡No voy a continuar cuando me estas tocando!—exclamó Hinata echándose hacia delante y haciendo que sus manos saliesen de su ropa. Hinata levantó las manos y se las colocó sobre los pechos. No iba a dejar que la tocase.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—preguntó Naruto inclinándose por detrás sobre ella ya que Hinata sintió su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza—Sé que se sentía bien.

—No puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso—le dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero. Si él quería que le ayudase era mejor que dejase de hacer eso. Además, si él seguía ella… Cerró los ojos. No iba a dejarse. Iba a hacerlo sufrir más. No podía caer en la tentación tan fácil cuando estaba tan cerca de la meta. _«Solo una semana más»,_ se dijo.

—Ni que estuvieras escribiendo un reporte—le dijo Naruto poniéndose derecho ya que Hinata dejo de sentir su barbilla en su cabeza—Solo estas transcribiendo algo que ya escrito.

—¿Y qué?—preguntó Hinata ladeando la cabeza—Puedo escribir alguna palabra mal y afectar todo, ¿sabías?

—Eso no importa—dijo Naruto y volvió a molestarla.

Naruto metió más las manos hasta tomar sus pechos con sus manos. Hinata cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido. Aquel toque se había sentido bien. Si, muy bien. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que sintió su toque sobre su piel y no pudo evitar desear más. Él continuó acariciándola, sus pulgares pasando por sus duros pezones mientras se los acoplaba. Naruto era cruel.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Quieres más?—escuchó que preguntaba. Su cálido aliento le acarició la oreja cuando lo hizo—Sé que quieres más.

Si, quería más. Hinata movió la cabeza para asentir pero se detuvo. Espera. Estaba cediendo a Naruto. Se supone que debía de hacerse la dura y no dejarse tocar pero… Se sentía tan bien.

—Sé que te gusta.

—Si…—murmuró Hinata mordiéndose los labios—Me gusta…—confesó Hinata y escuchó una risita de Naruto para después volver a sacar sus manos de su ropa. Hinata maldijo en voz alta y se giró para mirar a Naruto pero este ya estaba a su lado. La agarró de un brazo y la puso de pie. Hinata miró confundida a Naruto, quien se giró hacia el escritorio para cerrar el portátil y apartar los papeles de este. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Naruto-kun?—murmuró Hinata mirando lo que él hacía con confusión.

—Shh…—la mandó a callar para después empujarla contra el escritorio.

—Es-espera…—dijo Hinata moviéndose.

Esto no estaba bien. Se estaba dejando tocar por el cuándo se dijo que se negaría a cada cosa que quisiera. No podía perder ni ceder de esa manera a Naruto. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se movió pero rápidamente las manos de Naruto estuvieron agarrando sus muñecas y su cuerpo estuvo sobre el suyo, apretándola contra el duro escritorio, inmovilizándola.

—No, no voy a esperar—dijo Naruto sobre su oreja con un voz ronca—He esperado demasiado, Hinata—le dijo y soltó una risita juguetona—¿Sabes lo que es desear tanto a una mujer que no puedes dormir?—preguntó Naruto.

—No lo sé—dijo Hinata—Soy mujer así que no me gustan las mujeres, más bien me gustan los hombres.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—Muy cómica, Hinata, muy cómica—dijo Naruto sin ganas. Hinata hizo una mueca. Si, se había pasado un poco pero era por una buena razón. Ahora sabia lo muy deseoso que estaba Naruto por ella. Esto la ponía algo feliz porque su plan había funcionado un poco.

—Algún día me gustaría ir a un Stand Up de Comedy Central y decir los muchos chistes que me se…—dijo Hinata siguiendo con el juego pero lo que Naruto hizo a continuación hizo que soltara un grito de dolor.

Naruto le había pegado en el trasero. Le había dado una nalgada. La mano con la que le había pegado volvió a inmovilizar la muñeca de Hinata.

—¡Me has pegado!—exclamó Hinata mientras se movía debajo de él.

—Te lo has merecido—le dijo Naruto.

—¡Pero si no hice nada!

—¿Me crees estúpido?—le preguntó Naruto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No, no lo creía estúpido pero si seguía tocándola el plan seria todo un fracaso. Tenía que alejarse de Naruto. La nalgada había estado caliente, si, no lo negaba, pero no podía dejar que él siguiera haciendo eso. Eso la excitaría y ella… cedería. No quería ceder.

—Así que no me crees estúpido—dijo Naruto riéndose y junto las manos de Hinata para después tomar sus muñecas con una sola en un fuerte agarre. Estaba segura de que tendría los dedos de su amado pintado después—Si no me crees estúpido, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Naruto.

Hinata arqueó las cejas.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo Hinata algo confundida.

—¿A no?—preguntó Naruto y otra vez conectó su palma con una de sus nalgas fuertemente. Le había pegado otra vez. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No había hecho nada malo. Solo había venido a aquel lugar porque él la había llamado pero de la nada se volvió así, Naruto pegándole el trasero y teniéndola inclinada sobre el escritorio con él encima de ella deteniendo sus acciones.

—No—murmuró Hinata.

—Entonces quizás si…—Naruto se cortó y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la mano que estaba en su trasero se movió hacia un lado poniéndola después sobre su vientre oculto por su franela. ¿Qué Naruto iba a hacer?

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Shh…

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando él movió la mano poniéndola debajo de su franela. Su palma estaba tan caliente sobre su piel y era tan grande. Naruto movió su mano hasta el borde del pantalón de Hinata. Él no se iba a atrever. Él no iba a hacerlo aquí… Él no… Hinata soltó un gemido cuando su mano se coló por debajo de su vaquero y de su ropa interior. Se había atrevido a hacerlo.

—Naruto-kun…—murmuró Hinata su nombre mientras abría los ojos.

—Estás depilada—dijo Naruto con su mano dentro de su ropa tocando la parte pélvica de su sexo—¿Acaso te dejaste tocar por otro hombre?—preguntó y la boca de Hinata se torció en una mueca—¿De ese Kiba amigo tuyo?

—¡Kiba es mi amigo!—dijo Hinata exasperada. Solo se había depilado porque le gustaba estar de es amanera, además, tenía planeado ir a la playa este fin de semana.

—Sí, claro.

—Créelo si quieres creerlo, Naruto-kun—le dijo Hinata—Kiba solo es mi amigo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas enfadada?—preguntó Naruto acercándose y lamiendo el borde de su oreja—No puedo creer que lo estés.

—¡Si lo estoy!

—¿Y eso porque?—preguntó Naruto y movió la mano. Hinata ahogó un gemido cuando su dedo rozó su clítoris, el cual estaba endurecido.

—¡Estás tocándome sin mi permiso!—exclamó Hinata.

—Pero te gusta que te toque…—dijo Naruto y deslizó la mano más hacia dentro. Hinata no pudo evitar gemir y tampoco pudo evitar que sus piernas se abriesen un poco para dejarle acceso. Maldijo cuerpo traidor. Este ansiaba su toque.

—Naruto-kun…

Este respondido con un _«Umm»_ y continuó moviendo sus dedos. Esta vez no tan solo rozó su clítoris hinchado también con sus dedos tocó su húmeda entrada lo que hizo que Hinata gimiese una vez más. Esto se sentía bien. Naruto continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta que Hinata tuvo las piernas más abiertas dándole más espacio, lo más que se podía ya que el vaquero era un poco ajustado y Naruto aún no lo había deshojado ni tampoco había bajado la cremallera.

—Naruto-kun…

—Espera—dijo Naruto y se apartó de ella, sacando sus manos de su ropa. Hinata miró sobre su hombro para ver a Naruto sentarse en su sillón y acercarse a ella con este. ¿Qué iba a hacer?—Quiero quitarte el pantalón para…—Naruto no continuó solo sonrió maliciosamente—Ya lo sabrás.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Naruto negó con la cabeza y llevo las manos hacia el cierre de los pantalones de Hinata. Esta se colocó derecha y bajo la mirada hacia las manos de Naruto, las cuales torpemente quitaban el botón del vaquero y luego bajaban la cremallera. Iba a desnudarla allí mismo y parecía ser que se iba a dejar. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia el techo blanco de la oficina. Estaba muy excitada, aquel breve toque la había hecho desear de más y… quería que él la tocase más.

Sintió como Naruto agarraba el borde del pantalón y comenzaba a bajarlo. Lo bajo de un tirón, dejándolo por debajo de su medio muslo. Debería negarse. Debería hacerlo pero en verdad quería esto. Había pasado tiempo desde que Naruto la tocó y… fue el turno de sus bragas, las cuales estaban empapadas, Naruto las deslizó por sus muslos hasta dejarla en el mismo lugar que sus pantalones. Estaba desnuda frente a él y de espaldas. ¿Por qué la quería de espaldas?

—Hagamos algo divertido—dijo Naruto con un tono juguetón.

Su hombre se puso de pie y empujó otra vez a Hinata sobre el escritorio, dejándola en la misma posición de antes cuando él estuvo sobre ella. Escuchó las rueditas del sillón arrastrarse y sintió las piernas de Naruto detrás de las suyas. ¿Acaso él iba…?

—Lindo trasero—escuchó que decía Naruto y luego sintió sus manos sobre sus nalgas, abarcándolas. Hinata soltó un gemido—Él quiere que lo golpee, Hinata—dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba con una de sus nalgas con su mano.

—Naruto-kun no…—murmuró Hinata moviéndose pero las manos de Naruto se anclaron en su piel sensible haciendo que Hinata se quedase quieta.

—Estuve soñando con él y…—Naruto se interrumpió y Hinata supo porque lo hizo. Sintió sus cálidos labios sobre una de sus nalgas y no pudo evitar gemir. Le estaba besando el trasero—Estoy famélico—dijo para morderla. Hinata volvió a gemir y sin darse cuenta empujo su trasero hacia atrás—Sé que quieres que lo toque…

—Sí, quiero que me toques—admitió Hinata algo desesperada. Estaba muy excitada.

—Bien—dijo Naruto.

Sus manos se movieron hacia el centro y Hinata gimió cuando sus dedos apartaron sus labios vaginales. Hinata se pus de puntillas y levantó el trasero para que Naruto pudiese ver mejor.

—Mierda Hinata—escuchó decir a Naruto mientras sus dedos apartaban más los labios.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Esto se ve tan bien…—dijo Naruto—Quiero comerte—confesó.

—Si…—murmuró Hinata con su mente algo obnubilada.

—Sucia—dijo Naruto y lo siguiente que Hinata sintió fue su húmeda lengua rozando su clítoris. Hinata gritó de placer. Eso se había sentido bien. Más que bien. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso. Naruto no lo hizo aquella vez ya que había estado desesperado por estar dentro de ella pero ahora él… Naruto volvió a pasar su lengua por el clítoris de Hinata y con la punta lo delineó para después moverla hacia la entrada vaginal y empujarla dentro de Hinata.

Hinata se movió. Quería más.

—Naruto-kun…—lloriqueó Hinata.

Su lengua se movió hacia su clítoris otra vez y luego sus labios lo chuparon con fuerza. Hinata volvió a gemir y ancló las manos en el borde del escritorio mientras empujaba su trasero contra la cara de Naruto. Él continuó succionando y los sonidos que se hacían al hacerlo eran tan eróticos que Hinata se retorció ante su toque.

—Naruto-kun…

Naruto continuó chupando su capullo mientras Hinata gemía sin compasión. Quería sus dedos dentro de ella, no, quería más que sus dedos, lo quería a él. Hinata se mordió los labios sintiendo como Naruto seguía chupando y succionando su clítoris en su boca, frotándolo contra la parte plana de su lengua y luego jodiéndolo con la punta de esta. Hinata estaba más que cerca del clímax.

De repente, el contacto cesó y Hinata abrió los ojos desconcertada. ¿Qué había pasado? Hinata miró hacia atrás para ver a Naruto con los brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada en el sillón. Este la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Por qué sonreía?

—¿Naruto-kun?—murmuró Hinata mientras se volvía hacia él, poniéndose de frente a su hombre. Sus piernas le temblaban y sentía su centro muy húmedo. ¿Por qué se había detenido cuando se estaba sintiendo tan bien?

—Recuerdo hace unos días que viniste a mi oficina—comenzó diciendo Naruto y Hinata movió la cabeza confundida. No entendía porque estaba hablando cuando podía estar tocándola y llevándola al borde del abismo. O mejor aún, cuando él podía estar dentro de ella, embistiéndola con toda su fuerza.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Estaba tan duro, Hinata…—dijo Naruto—Antes de que vinieses, estaba pensando en ti y en lo caliente que eres, recordando las cosas que hemos hecho juntos—le dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza—Recordé cuando me tomaste en tu boca, lo sensual que fue y no pude evitar excitarme. Estaba a punto de masturbarme en mi propia oficina pero de pronto tocaron y tuve que dejarlo, pero me sorprendí cuando fuiste tú y pensé que tú podías hacerlo, tocarme y hacer que me viniese.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Naruto más que sorprendida. Espera un momento. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo algo que paso hace días?

—Te bese y coloque tu mano sobre mi polla erecta para que me hicieses venir pero no querías, dijiste que tenías una muela enferma y que estabas adolorida. Lo deje pasar pero me molesto que te negases ya que podías utilizar tu mano—continuó diciendo Naruto—Y no tan solo esa vez te negaste, las veces que viniste a verme, me besabas ardientemente y cuando yo quería profundizar las cosas, te alejabas de mi e inventabas una excusa tonta para irte y dejarme excitado—terminó Naruto con el ceño fruncido y mirándola completamente enfadado.

La había cagado. Tenía que arreglarlo.

—Espera no inventaba nada en serio yo…—comenzó diciendo Hinata pero Naruto levantó una mano, interrumpiéndola.

—No, no estabas ocupada Hinata—dijo Naruto en un tono duro—Estabas evitándome.

—¡Lo estoy!—insistió Hinata.

—No mientas—le dijo Naruto frunciendo más el ceño y Hinata se mordió el labio inferior—Sabes que no me gusta que me mientan y lo has hecho par de veces. Me molesta que lo hagas. Así que deja de hacerlo.

—Naruto-kun…

—Luego de mucho pensar me di cuenta de que estabas jugando conmigo, no tenías nada que hacer, Hinata—dijo Naruto sonriendo—Así que decidiste jugar conmigo para quizás…—Naruto movió la cabeza—¿Excitarme más?

Mierda. Él se había dado cuenta. Hinata no dio indicios de que fuera a hacer eso pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Naruto le hizo darse cuenta de que Naruto había leído sus pensamientos.

—Sí, eso era—dijo Naruto—Fue para excitarme más y para que te desease más…—acertó Naruto y Hinata se sintió algo estúpida. No debió de haber hecho eso. Ahora estaba algo avergonzada. Sabía lo que Naruto había sentido cuando lo rechazo aquellas veces—Lo has conseguido…—dijo Naruto—Te deseo y tengo tantas ganas de meterme dentro de ti sin nada que me proteja.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Tan así estaba Naruto? No iba a negar que le gustaría que Naruto la tomase de esa forma pero era muy riesgoso. Hinata se abrazó con sus brazos y miró hacia abajo. Debería arreglarse la ropa pero se sentía muy loca aquel momento. Era posible que estuviera esperando que Naruto la tomase en sus brazos.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Qué?—murmuró Naruto alzando una ceja—¿Nadie te había dicho eso? ¿Nadie te ha dicho tanto que les gustaría venirse dentro de ti?—continuó preguntando Naruto.

Hinata miró a Naruto sorprendida.

—Sabes que era virgen—le dijo Hinata. Los chicos que se acercaron a ella solo buscaban una relación para decir que andaban con ella o eso creía.

—Oh, si—dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos—Lo eras—murmuró y abrió los ojos—Se me olvida—dijo Naruto y se encogió de hombros.

Hinata miró sorprendida a Naruto. Así que no era tan importante para Naruto el que hubiese tomado su virginidad. Ahora se sentía avergonzada.

—Eres cruel—dijo Hinata. Le había dolido que Naruto hubiera olvidado que era virgen.

—Tú también lo eres—dijo Naruto y miró la hora en su Rolex—Es tarde—dijo y miró hacia ella—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Bajo las manos y rápidamente se arregló la ropa. Más que avergonzada, se sentía abochornada. ¿Qué había estado pensando al iniciar esto? Solo era ella. Solo ella pensaba en que su relación era importante. Esta relación era muy mala. Los chicos tenían razón. No era sana. No lo era. Cada cosa que Naruto decía siempre terminaba lastimándola. ¿Qué clase de mujer quería una relación así? Solo ella porque era estúpida. Tenía que irse de allí. Terminó de arreglarse la ropa y levantó la mirada.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo Hinata y se movió hacia un lado pero una mano le tomó la suya con fuerza, deteniendo su acción. Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto quien seguía sentado mirando hacia ella con confusión. ¿Por qué la miraba así?

—Espera.

—Es mejor que me vaya—dijo Hinata. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que a sus ojos le diesen por dejar salir sus lágrimas. No iba a llorar delante de Naruto. Si algo tenía que mantener era su orgullo y… Espera. Lo había perdido hace tiempo. Estuvo andado como una zarrapastrosa detrás de Naruto todo este tiempo. Había hecho cosas solo para llamar su atención y… Hinata bajo la cabeza. En verdad era una estúpida.

—No te iras—dijo Naruto—¿Sucede algo, Hinata?—preguntó y Hinata quiso reírse en su cara. ¡Que tonto era! Él preguntaba si sucedía algo… ¡Claro que sucedía algo! Él se había olvidado que la había hecho mujer y luego se encogía de hombros como si la mierda no fuera importante.

—¿Qué?—pregunto mirándolo y dándose valor—Nada—dijo Hinata y forzó una sonrisa—No sucede nada—le dijo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Estas a punto de llorar—dijo Naruto.

Hinata se sorprendió pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Solo era por el tiempo que dure escribiendo en el portátil—dijo Hinata y levantó su mano libre para tallarse los ojos pero se detuvo. Esto haría que sus lágrimas saliesen.

—Hinata no me mientas—dijo Naruto.

—No lo hago—dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto a los ojos y aguantándole la mirada. No iba a llorar.

Naruto se quedó callado y luego soltó un suspiro. Movió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia Naruto quien era unas cabezas más alto que ella. Ellos se quedaron mirando hasta que Naruto cerró los ojos y se los talló con su mano libre.

—Está bien—dijo Naruto.

—¿Puedo irme?

—Quiero entrar en ti, Hinata—dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y mirándola sin responder a su pregunta—Pero no puedo hacerlo. No tengo protección aquí y…—Naruto se pasó la mano libre por el pelo—Sé que no tomas la píldora.

—Sí, está bien—dijo Hinata rápidamente—Solo quiero irme.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para después sonreír. Él dejo ir su mano pero antes de que Hinata escapase de este, Naruto dio un paso hacia delante y la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola y pegándola a su cuerpo. Hinata soltó un gemido cuando sintió la dureza del sexo de Naruto sobre su vientre.

—¿Sientes mi excitación?—preguntó Naruto bajando la cabeza y hablándole en el oído.

—¿Cómo no sentirla?—preguntó Hinata sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Era increíble que estuviese avergonzada cuando debería estar enfadada con Naruto. Él se había olvidado que le había quitado su virginidad. En verdad no le importaba mucho.

Naruto se rió.

—Te deseo como loco, Hinata…—dijo Naruto mientras movía las caderas y Hinata intentó por todo los dioses no gemir—Y te tendré, pero no hoy, no mañana y tampoco el día después…—dijo Naruto—Pero si este fin de semana.

—No quiero—dijo Hinata rápidamente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto en un tono alto y Hinata negó con la cabeza—¿Hinata?

Hinata negó con la cabeza una vez más. No quería hablar. En verdad aquello le había dolido. Cuando pensó que era importante para el al menos un poco resulta que no lo era. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado que la había hecho mujer? Le había entregado lo más preciado para ella a pesar de que fue una estúpida al hacerlo con un desconocido como el, pero había pensado que sería un buen recuerdo. Ya veía que no.

—¿Que hice?—preguntó Naruto y Hinata desvió la mirada—Tienes que decirme, porque, ¿cómo pretendes que lo arregle si no sé qué fue lo que hice para enfadarte, Hinata?

Sabía que si le decía él intentaría arreglarlo pero ya la había lastimado con sus palabras. Sí que era estúpida.

—Averígualo tú mismo—dijo Hinata.

—Dímelo tu misma—insistió Naruto levantó las manos y tomando su rostro con ellas para que Hinata lo mirase a los ojos—Quiero saber que hice mal.

—Solo dijiste algo que me molesto—murmuró Hinata aguantando su mirada y Naruto alzo una ceja. Hinata maldijo en su mente—¡Dijiste que se te había olvidado que me habías quitado la virginidad! ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste!—exclamó Hinata dejando a Naruto algo sorprendido.

—Yo…

Hinata se apartó de Naruto al fin.

—Para mí es importarte pero sé que para ti no lo es—dijo Hinata—Claro, para ti solo fui una chica a la que le pediste dormir y como acepte fácilmente viste tu boleto gratis a la gloria—exclamó Hinata enfadada—Solo fui una chica más y ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello. Estaba tan obsesionada contigo que…

—¡Hinata no es así!—gritó Naruto interrumpiéndola. Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo—No es así—dijo un poco más calmado.

—¡Si es así!—exclamó Hinata—No sé qué mierda he estado pensando todo este tiempo—murmuró negando con la cabeza—Como si fueras a cambiar de opinión sobre mí—dijo Hinata riéndose—¡Estás tan enamorado de Sakura que no ves a nadie más!

—¡No estoy enamorado de Sakura!—exclamó Naruto y Hinata lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué no estaba enamorado de Sakura? Hinata se rió de lo que Naruto había dicho. Sí, claro, eso era lo que él decía pero obviamente lo estaba—Sí, es cierto que aquella vez lo hice sin pensarlo pero…—Naruto se mordió el labio inferior—Me gustas Hinata y desde que hemos comenzado esto, no he pensado ni una sola vez en Sakura—le dijo Naruto pero Hinata aún no se la compraba.

—¿Tengo que creerte?—preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja.

—Créeme, Hinata—dijo Naruto y sonrió—Me he dado cuenta de que gracias a ti no he pensado en ella y te lo agradezco porque es un paso para olvidarme de la mujer de mi mejor amigo—le dijo con una sonrisa—Gracias por ello.

¿En verdad tenía que alegrarse porque al menos le había hecho que se olvidase de Sakura? Hinata en verdad no quería celebrar, en verdad no quería. Debería salir de sus brazos, darse la vuelta y tirar todo por la borda. Hinata desvió la mirada. De todos modos, a pesar de que había conseguido que Naruto se olvidase de Sakura, ella todavía no tenía lo que quería, su amor.

—¿Y que soy para ti entonces?—preguntó Hinata la pregunta del millón y observó como Naruto la miraba sorprendido. Sabia ya la respuesta, simplemente era algo masoquista y necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para poder irse de allí y olvidarse de Naruto de una buena vez por todas.

—No preguntes algo de lo que no quieres escuchar la verdadera respuesta—dijo Naruto desviando la mirada.

—¡Quiero escucharla!

Naruto maldijo en voz alta.

—No quiero lastimarte—dijo Naruto y la miró a la cara—En verdad no quiero.

—Ya lo hiciste—dijo Hinata—Desde que te acostaste conmigo has estado lastimándome, Naruto, simplemente no he querido verlo y he estado ciega de darme cuenta de que esto no nos está llevando a ningún sitio.

—Hinata—murmuró Naruto—No hagas esto. No quiero decirlo.

—Dilo. Me hiciste decirte la razón por la cual estaba enfadada hace un momento—le dijo Hinata—Quiero saberlo—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Me gustas—dijo Naruto y Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, eso ya lo sabía—Si no me gustaras no estaríamos metidos en esto, Hinata—dijo Naruto levantando las manos y acariciando su cabello—Pero no me hagas decir lo que no siento por ti, será mucho peor.

—¿Y esto a donde nos lleva entonces?

—Creo que desde un principio pusimos nuestros parámetros Hinata—le dijo Naruto—Si se te ha olvidado, te lo recordare, Hinata—murmuró mirándola con sus ojos fríos y Hinata se encogió un poco—Accedí a tener esto pero iba a ser plenamente sexual y cuando uno de nosotros decidiese que necesitaba estar a solas, podría decir adiós. Eso fue lo que decidimos.

Si, ella lo recordaba. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía dejar de desear mucho más. Era doloroso escucharlo decirlo de esa manera, pero era la mera verdad. En verdad estaba clavarse el cuchillo. Pudo haber dejado las cosas así, pero lo lio mucho y ahora… Hinata miró a Naruto a los ojos. Era posible que no tuviese su oportunidad de estar juntos y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Eres cruel—dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero.

Escuchó una risita de Naruto y se dio cuenta de que este sonreía. ¿Entonces no estaba enfadado? Hinata sonrió un poco.

—Lo soy pero la gente puede cambiar de parecer, por si no lo sabias—le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que las cosas podrían cambiar para mejor mucho después? ¿Era eso? Hinata bajo la mirada. Maldición. Le estaba dando ánimos. En serio que a veces no entendía a Naruto, él la empujaba lejos a veces y luego la acercaba. ¿Qué quería realmente de ella?

—Está bien—dijo Hinata y Naruto la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, tanto así que la estaba dejando sin aire, Hinata levantó una mano y le palmeo la espalda—No me dejas respirar.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos?—preguntó Naruto alejándose lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara.

—No sé—dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros—Este fin de semana tengo planes—le dijo recordando que iría el sábado con sus amigos a la playa y el domingo lo pasaría en familia.

—¿Más excusas?—preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

Oh. Hinata se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Hablo la verdad—le dijo Hinata.

—¿Que tienes que hacer?

Hinata le dijo lo que tenía que hacer este fin de semana y vio como Naruto hacia una mueca. Le gustaría cancelar sus planes pero estos estaban puestos desde antes de que ella fuese a verlo el día de hoy. Quería pasar el fin de semana con él, pero tenía que amanecer el domingo en casa para poder ir temprano a la pequeña villa de sus padres y si no amanecía en su casa ese día, bueno, iba a estar jodida. Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Una idea.

—¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a la playa el sábado?—le sugirió Hinata y las cejas oscuras de Naruto rápidamente se arquearon mientras él la miraba no muy feliz por la idea. Bueno, no se le ocurría algo mejor que eso. Después de la playa, podía pasar algunas horas con Naruto y después irse a su casa antes de las 10—¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—¿Quiénes irán?—preguntó Naruto.

—Los chicos—respondió Hinata refiriéndose a sus amigos.

—¿Te refieres a que Kiba ira?

Hinata se rió pero asintió. Naruto soltó un bufido y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Estarás bien—le dijo Hinata—Además, Hanabi quiere conocerte.

Naruto se quedó mirándola en silencio y Hinata deseo que aceptase. Quería presentárselo a Hanabi para que ella tuviese una idea sobre quien era Naruto, el cual no era una mala persona. Quería que ella lo juzgase ella misma y no por lo que había escuchado de Kiba.

—Este bien, acepto—dijo Naruto.

Hinata sonrió feliz.

—Bien—le dijo y Naruto ladeo la cabeza. Hinata levantó una mano y le cubrió la boca a Naruto. Iba a besarla cuando él tuvo su boca en su sexo—¡Uy no me beses!

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

—Tuviste tu boca en mi—Hinata se interrumpió y se ruborizo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—No me dejaste besarte cuando yo te…—Hinata maldijo y se dijo que tenía que dejar eso. Ahora todo le daba vergüenza, ¿Por qué no podía decir el nombre verdadero? Se obligó a decirlo—Cuando yo te chupe el pene.

Naruto la miró y se rió.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo Naruto y sonrió—Tienes razón—murmuró y se inclinó pero no le dio un beso en los labios, más bien en el cuello y después se separó de ella. Tomó asiento en su lugar.

—¿No te iras?—le preguntó Hinata mientras salía detrás del escritorio y se colocaba al lado de Naruto—¿O es que acaso tienes que terminar eso?—preguntó señalando la hojas y el portátil. Naruto comenzó a reírse y Hinata lo miró confundida—¿De qué te ríes?

—Esto…—dijo y pasó una mano por lo que Hinata había señalado—Solo fue para traerte aquí—le dijo y Hinata lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Estás diciendo que no tenías que pasar esto al computador?—preguntó Hinata.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Ese hijo de los puntos suspensivos. Hinata apretó las manos en puños y deseó golpear su linda cara. La había hecho escribir durante una hora cosas que ni eran necesarias.

—Tengo un scanner, Hinata—dijo Naruto—No tengo que perder el tiempo haciendo estas cosas, aunque a veces tengo que hacerlo, pero créeme que en verdad no lo necesitaba.

—¡Eres cruel!—exclamó Hinata—¡Me duelen los ojos por tu culpa!

—Ya te dejaran de doler—dijo Naruto—Solo fue para que aprendas a no jugar conmigo, Hinata—le dijo—Ya que yo también se jugar.

—Sí, sí, ya me di cuenta—dijo Hinata bufando molesta—De todos modos, me tengo que ir—dijo Hinata y miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Eran las seis ya. Podría andar un poco más, pero tenía que regresar a casa y devolver el auto de su madre.

—¿Tienes en verdad algo que hacer?

—No, no tengo nada que hacer pero de vez en cuando tengo que estar en casa—le dijo Hinata—Últimamente solo estoy en el apartamento de Hanabi o a veces en el de Neji. Estoy molestando mucho.

—No me importaría que pasases la noche conmigo hoy—dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Qué? Hinata se quedó mirando a Naruto. Debería aceptar, o sea, era pasar la noche con Naruto entre sus brazos, besándolo y acariciándolo pero podría esperar el fin de semana mejor.

—Es mejor pasar la noche en casa—le dijo Hinata—Estoy andando demasiado. Mis padres se darán cuenta antes de tiempo de que algo sucede.

Naruto se quedó en silencio y luego asintió.

—Tienes razón—aceptó Naruto.

Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estaremos en contacto—le dijo cuándo se alejó.

Naruto asintió.

—Hablaremos luego—murmuró Hinata.

Naruto volvió a asentir y Hinata sonrió por última vez antes de moverse hacia la puerta. Llevo una mano hacia el pomo y lo giro, empujando la puerta hacia ella, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a una persona del otro lado.

Hinata observó a la mujer rubia bastante elegante y sintió una pizca de envidia. Aquella mujer era hermosa. El tipo de mujer que a ella le gustaría ser cuando estuviese un poco más mayor. La mujer le sonrió y pasó por su lado, Hinata la siguió con la mirada para ver como ella se detenía frente a Naruto quien estaba sentado en su lugar mirándola completamente sorprendido.

¿Quién era esa mujer?, se preguntó Hinata ya que la forma en la que Naruto la miraba no era muy bonita. O sea, la miraba con mucha sorpresa pero también se veía que no estaba feliz por verla. ¿Alguna ex novia?

—Naruto—dijo la mujer.

Aquí había cercanía. Claro, si fuera un cliente normal llamaría a Naruto por su apellido pero había usado su nombre así sin más que detonaba cercanía. Esto era extraño. Hinata se mordió el labio y deseo quedarse para saber más sobre la mujer pero había dicho que se iba, y además de eso, parecía ser que ellos fuesen a hablar cosas serias y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, no tenía velas en aquel entierro.

—Hablaremos luego, Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata en tono meloso—Adiós señorita—se despidió de la mujer antes de pasar por la puerta que había abierto y después tomarla para cerrarla. Cuando la cerró, Hinata se quedó de pie del otro lado, esperando escuchar algo, pero por desgracia no se escuchaba nada.

Hinata bufo molesta y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el ascensor, sin dejar de preguntarse quién era esa mujer que parecía ser muy cercana a Naruto. No sabía cómo preguntar ya que no había nombre y su físico, aunque era atractivo, era algo genérico y no podía ir por ahí tampoco preguntando sobre una mujer rubia que vio en la oficina de Naruto. ¿A quién se lo preguntaría? Podría ir a uno de sus primos y preguntar sobre ella, pero… y si resultaba ser alguien quien podría arruinar lo que Naruto y ella tenía.

No, no quería aquello, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

Tenía que aguantar y preguntarle al mismo Naruto sobre quien era _esa_ mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	10. Capitulo 9

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y casi se salen de sus cuencas de tan sorprendido que Naruto estaba. ¿Qué había _ella_ aquí? Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer rubia que había aparecido cuando Hinata había abierto la puerta para marcharse. En verdad no entendía que hacia Shion en su oficina luego de dos años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y vio como Hinata se quedaba mirando sorprendida a Shion, de seguro preguntándose quien era ella. No pudo evitar sonreír ya que se veía que Hinata estaba celándolo. Hinata miró hacia él en ese momento para despedirse tanto de él como de Shion. La puerta se cerró detrás de Hinata y Naruto miró hacia Shion quien sonreía feliz mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Okay. Esto era extraño. ¿Qué quería en verdad Shion de él? Era extraño que estuviese allí. Bueno, no se habían separado de mala manera, pero Naruto supo que después de que se separaron, Shion comenzó a salir con un hombre y pensó que ella no querría saber más de Naruto al tener aquel hombre exitoso a su lado. Espera un momento. Naruto recordó lo que había escuchado no hace mucho. La familia de su ex esposa estaba pasando por una mala racha… ¿acaso esa era la razón por la que Shion estaba allí frente a él aquel día?

—Deja de pensar tanto, Naruto—murmuró Shion sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Naruto ladeó la cabeza. No podía evitarlo. Había una razón por la cual Shion estaba en su oficina aquel día y el necesitaba saberla antes.

—Es extraño que estés aquí—dijo Naruto mirándola.

Shion sonrió.

—Sí que lo es—dijo ella y se acomodó más en el asiento—Es muy extraño que este aquí—murmuró Shion encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—No quiero hablar contigo—dijo Naruto desviando la mirada. En verdad no deseaba hablar con Shion.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. No, ella no había hecho nada malo. Él era quien había jodido las cosas. Primero, se alejó de su familia y su situación económica estuvo muy mal por un tiempo, estuvo negándole cosas a Shion y estaba seguro de que esto afectó un poco más su matrimonio y después, cuando las cosas se pusieron duras, tuvo que hablar con ella seriamente y aceptaron firmar el divorcio.

—No, no lo hiciste—dijo Naruto dándole la razón—Pero tienes que admitir que es extraño verte aquí cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Shion soltó una risita.

—Es cierto—dijo Shion—Siento no haber mantenido el contacto—murmuró ladeando la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo—Estaba muy ocupada.

—¿Con tu nuevo novio?—preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja y mirándola algo divertido. Un sonrojo pasó por el hermoso rostro de su ex mujer y esta desvió la mirada.

—Hemos terminado—dijo ella haciendo una mueca—Me ha dejado por otra mujer.

—Eso no es bueno—murmuró Naruto. A pesar de que estaban divorciados y que no hubo las suficientes chispas para mantener una relación, Shion fue una buena esposa, era una buena pareja. No entendía porque su ex novio la dejo por otra mujer.

—No, no lo es—dijo Shion y sonrió—¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido algún romance con alguna mujer?—preguntó alzando una rubia ceja.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada. Antes de Hinata, no hubo nada más que par de acostadas con algunas mujeres de las cuales no recordaba sus nombres. Se había mantenido demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.

—No, no lo he tenido—dijo él.

—¿La chica de hace un rato que es para ti?—preguntó Shion curiosa.

Naruto miró a Shion fijamente. ¿Podría decirle a su ex esposa que tenía una relación con una menor? No, era mejor que no lo dijese.

—Es una amiga—dijo Naruto sin dar más detalles.

—Sí, claro…—dijo ella tomando uno de los mechones rubios de su cabello y jugando con el—Vi cómo me miró, ¿sabías? Me miró como si quisiese matarme pero a la misma vez, estaba algo confundida. Ella no sabe que soy tu ex esposa, ¿verdad?

Odiaba a Shion a veces. Ella daba tan bien en el clavo. Naruto sonrió y asintió. Era mejor que Hinata no supiera que tenía una ex esposa y menos que era la mujer que había visto hace un rato. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, bastantes problemas tenían para agregarle uno más. Era mejor que terminasen sin que ella supiese sobre Shion. No le gustaban las escenas y estaba seguro que si Hinata supiera sobre Shion, esta haría una.

—No, no lo sabe—admitiendo incluso que tenía una relación con Hinata sin darse cuenta. Bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Shion podía leerlo fácilmente.

—Ah bueno—dijo Shion—Esa chica es joven—murmuró ella y luego hizo la pregunta que Naruto no quería escuchar—¿Qué edad tiene?

Naruto no respondió y desvió la mirada.

—¿Estas con una menor, Naruto?—preguntó Shion dando en el clavo una vez más y Naruto maldijo. Ella podía leerlo tan fácilmente. Claro, lo conocía desde su adolescencia. Se habían comprometido cuando Naruto entro a la universidad allá cuando tenía 18, duraron cuatro años comprometidos y después de que Naruto terminó la universidad, terminaron casándose. Su matrimonio duro otros cuatro años y hace dos años que se separaron.

—Yo…

—Increíble—dijo Shion mirándolo sorprendido—¿Tu, el señor _respeto las leyes_ , esta con una menor?—dijo ella y Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse—Esto sí que es extraño.

—No más que tú estando en mi oficina en estos momentos—murmuró Naruto enfadándose. Si, sabía que era extraño. Con el tiempo, su personalidad vivaz se había convertido en una bastante seria. Ahora era un hombre recto y algo estricto, el cual respetaba las reglas cuando antes le había encantado romperlas. Al parecer estaba volviendo a ser poco a poco aquel chico de antes, claro, todo gracias a Hinata. Es que ella era una chica a la que no podía ignorar. Lo había tratado pero al final no pudo hacerlo.

—Debe de saber moverse muy bien, ¿verdad?—preguntó Shion.

Naruto se ruborizo y desvió la mirada. Bueno, todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de verla cabalgándolo pero… Ella sabía usar su boca a pesar de que había sido el primero al que le había hecho sexo oral. Mierda. Ahora quería ver a Hinata sobre él, cabalgándolo y con sus generosas tetas saltando. Movió la cabeza, dispersando sus pensamientos morbosos.

—No es eso—dijo Naruto—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

Naruto la miró de mala manera.

—No te diré nada—dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño—Es mejor que digas de una vez la razón por la cual estas en mi oficina, Shion.

—Extrañaba escuchar mi nombre en tu boca—dijo Shion—Cuando estabas cerca del clímax siempre llamabas mi nombre—dijo ella sonriendo y Naruto maldijo en voz alta. ¿Porque tenía que sacar mierdas del pasado?

—¡No empieces!

Ella se puso de pie y Naruto maldijo. Sabía lo que venía. Shion rodeó el escritorio y se colocó al lado de Naruto con una mano tomó un lado del sillón giratorio, girándolo hasta que él estuvo frente a su ex esposo. Shion rápidamente tomó asiento sobre él y este maldijo una vez más. ¿Por qué mierda la había dejado hacer eso?

—Shion—le advirtió. No quería recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Él era un hombre íntegro.

—Te gustaba cuando te cabalgaba, ¿recuerdas?—le preguntó ella y Naruto soltó un improperio cuando ella se movió sobre él—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que hicimos aquí? Acababas de abrir la oficina y habíamos terminado de decorarla al fin. Me senté sobre ti y sin impórtanos que alguien pudiese vernos, lo hicimos—dijo ella y volvió a moverse. Naruto maldijo una vez más. Había estado algo excitado antes por Hinata y su erección había crecido un poco cuando pensó en ella cabalgándolo. No quería que Shion creyera que era por ella que estaba de esa manera.

—¡Basta!—exclamó Naruto tomándola de los brazos y deteniéndola.

Shion se rió pero por lo menos se puso de pie y se alejó de él. Volvió al asiento de antes y Naruto se giró hasta estar frente a ella. Estaba muy enfadado. No quería ver a Shion. Esto era malo. Sabía que había venido por algo y Naruto no dudo en hacerle la pregunta más importante de la tarde.

—¿Necesitas dinero?—preguntó Naruto sin tacto alguno—¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

Shion abrió la boca sorprendida y Naruto frunció el ceño. Se hacia la sorprendida e intentaba hacerse la ofendida, pero Naruto sabía que era por eso. ¿Por qué más había venido? Sabía que su familia pasaba por un mal momento.

—¡Oh vaya!—exclamó ella poniéndose una mano en el pecho mientras seguía observándolo con sorpresa.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que haya dado en el clavo?—preguntó Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

Shion sonrió.

—La verdad es que me sorprende que hayas dicho eso—dijo ella.

Naruto bufo molesto.

—Sé que tu familia pasa por un mal momento—le dijo Naruto—Así que no tienes por qué mentir y venir a decirme otra cosa cuando sé que es lo que quieres en realidad.

—Sí, es cierto—aceptó Shion—La verdad es que si necesito dinero. ¿Qué mejor que pedirle ayuda a quien fue mi esposo? ¿Está mal que lo haga?—preguntó ella mirándolo con un puchero.

Naruto se quedó mirándola y cerró los ojos. Hablar con Shion era un dolor de cabeza ahora que estaban dejados. No pensó que su ex esposa actuaría como una perra. Abrió los ojos.

—¿Cuánto quieres?—preguntó Naruto.

Debería negarse y mandarla al mismo infierno, pero en parte es su culpa que ella este frente a él en aquel momento. Si las cosas no se hubieran puesto feas antes, quizás estarían juntos y pudo haberle dado los gustos a los que ella siempre estaba acostumbrada. Shion era una compradora obsesiva. Era posible que tuviera un poco de culpa en la situación financiera de su familia.

—No quiero nada—dijo ella y se rió—Solo bromeaba.

Sí, claro. Naruto entornó los ojos. Sabía que no mentía. ¿Por qué no simplemente decía la cantidad que tenía? ¿Tanto debía ella? Naruto lo dejo pasar.

—Ya me tengo que ir—dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

No tenía nada que hacer ni a nadie que visitar, pero le gustaría estar en la comodidad de su piso. Naruto se quedó pensativo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había compartido su piso antes con Shion mientras estuvieron casados, el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de ambos. Debió de negarse cuando Shion le dijo que podía quedarse con el piso una vez que se divorciaron y tuvieron la separación de bienes. Maldición. Debería mudarse a otro lugar.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Son más de las seis—dijo Naruto mirando su reloj—Me gusta irme temprano.

—Oh, ya entiendo—dijo ella poniéndose de pie—Supongo que compartes nuestro piso con esa muchachita—dijo Shion haciendo un movimiento despectivo con la mano mientras se refería a Hinata.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—En primer lugar, ya no es nuestro piso, Shion—le dijo—Segundo, no comparto mi piso con nadie y por último, ten más respeto—dijo Naruto algo enfadado—Ella no te ha hecho nada para que hagas lo que hiciste hace un momento—le dijo. A pesar de las breves diferencias entre Hinata y Naruto, tenía que admitir que ella era educada a pesar de que a veces parecía no serlo. Aunque ella miró de mala forma a Shion, antes de irse, se despidió de ella con educación.

—¿Que hice?

—Ese movimiento despectivo con la mano—dijo Naruto y repitió lo que Shion había hecho antes—Eso.

—Oh…—Shion se rio mientras se cubría la boca con una mano—Lo siento.

—Vete—le dijo Naruto—Quiero que te vayas.

—¡Eres cruel!—dijo ella—Echas a tu esposa que tanto quiere hablar contigo—murmuró ella en tono meloso.

—Lo que quieres es dinero—le dijo Naruto. Eso era lo que ella quería. Para nada quería hablar con él.

—¿Tienes tu viejo número no?—preguntó ella cambiando de tema y rápidamente sacó su móvil de su bolso de diseñador.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo he cambiado—mintió Naruto.

—¿En serio?—preguntó ella y encendió su móvil. Naruto maldijo. Sabía lo que venía. Escuchó unos segundos después la melodía de su propio móvil sonar dentro de su chaqueta. Debió de haberlo puesto en silencio antes. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él mientras sonreía—Eres un mentiroso.

Naruto bufo molesto.

—Te llamare, Naruto—dijo Shion mientras devolvía su móvil al bolso—Nos veremos luego…—dijo mientras le lanzaba un beso y se dirigía a la puerta. Naruto maldijo cuando ella abrió la puerta y se marchaba.

Esto era malo. Era muy malo que Shion estuviese cerca de él una vez más. Si, admitía que mientras estaban juntos no había sido malo, pero ahora después de separados era muy malo. Ella tenía problemas financieros y estaba seguro que quería que Naruto se los resolviese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Al fin era sábado y podría ver a Naruto después de dos días sin verse.

Hinata se vistió con su mejor bikini para lucirlo delante de Naruto, el cual era uno negro que le quedaba de maravilla. Se había puesto encima un vestido veraniego fácil de quitar y unas sandalias. Habían quedado que se reunirían en el piso de Hanabi, Hinata le había dado los detalles a Naruto y la dirección de su prima. Estaban esperándolo para irse. Estaba muy feliz.

Aunque había tenido una escena que le dejo un mal sabor de boca y la dejo muy pensativa, se había recuperado de ello. Naruto dijo aquella cosa sin pensar, eso de que había olvidado su virginidad cuando sabía que en el fondo ella le importaba. Claro que lo hacía, si no hubiese sido así, Naruto no hubiese aceptado aquella relación aquel día cuando se supone que le diría adiós. Y además de eso, le había dado nuevos ánimos al decirle que las personas podían cambiar de opinión. Hinata iba a intentarlo más fuerte ahora.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y Hinata rápidamente tomó la llamada. Era Naruto. Este le dijo que ya estaba esperando en el estacionamiento. Hinata le dijo que estarían allí tan rápido como el rayo. Se puso de pie y les avisó a los chicos. Vio como Kiba hizo una mueca. Él no estaba feliz de que Hinata hubiese invitado a Naruto con ellos, mientras que Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban entusiasmados, ya que, querían conocer a su pareja. Kiba tendría que chuparse a Naruto, ya que él era su pareja y si Hinata lo enamoraba, sería su novio y más que eso **.**

Al fin bajaron y se encontraron en el estacionamiento del condominio de edificios a Naruto apoyado en un todoterreno negro. ¿Acaso tenía dos vehículos? Hinata miró con recelo el nuevo vehículo. Ella había creído que Naruto estaba en una situación mala, pero ya veía que no.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le dio un abrazo, este correspondió el abrazo mientras metía la nariz en el cabello de Hinata. Eso le gusto a la chica, ya que estaba siendo cariñoso con ella delante de todos. Así le tapaba la boca a Kiba quien decía que no le importaba para nada a Naruto y que solo era una follada más. Hinata se separó de Naruto y tomó a su prima por la mano, la haló hasta ponerla frente a su hombre.

—Naruto-kun este es Hanabi—dijo Hinata presentando a su prima—Hanabi, este es Naruto-kun.

—Vaya, así que eres _Naruto-kun_ —dijo Hanabi levantando una mano para estrecharla con Naruto quien la imitó. Ambos estrecharon sus manos mientras Hinata observaba como Hanabi lo evaluaba.

—Sí, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—Eres guapo.

Naruto sonrió y miró hacia detrás de Hanabi. Hinata sonrió ya que Naruto estaba mirando a Konohamaru, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, quizás por el comentario de su novia.

—Gracias.

Hanabi sonrió por última vez antes de dejar caer la mano y apartarse. Konohamaru dio un paso al frente y sin esperar a que Hinata los presentase, tomó la mano que antes Hanabi había sostenido, la estrechó mientras se presentaba así mismo.

—Soy Konohamaru, el novio de Hanabi y el mejor amigo de Kiba—se presentó el chico alto de pelo castaño—Un placer novio de Hinata.

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

—Soy Naruto—dijo este—El placer es mío.

Konohamaru sonrió al fin. Al parecer solo estaba molestando a Naruto. Konohamaru dejó caer la mano y le dio una palmada a Naruto, quien era más alto que los dos chicos, en el hombro. Eso quería decir que lo aceptaba. Esto estaba muy bien.

Hinata miró hacia Kiba quien tenía una mala cara. Él seguía sin estar feliz. Bueno, tendría que aguantarse a Naruto.

—Ya a Kiba lo conoces—dijo Hinata.

—Hola Kiba—saludó Naruto con una sonrisa y el chico desvió la mirada.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Más tarde hablaría con Kiba porque por el momento, lo iba a dejar en paz. El grupo permaneció en un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto poco después por Hanabi, quien dijo que tenían que irse mientras se iba al todoterreno de Konohamaru. Se movieron. Kiba iría junto a la pareja, mientras que Hinata obviamente iría con Naruto. Cada quien se fue por su lado y unos minutos después se dirigían hacia la playa más cercana. En el camino, Naruto estuvo callado, quizás pensando en sus propios asuntos y Hinata intento por todos los cielos no arruinarlo con algún comentario. Se moría por preguntar sobre la mujer rubia del otro día pero no sabía si esto molestaría a Naruto. Estaba tan curiosa, porque una parte de ella pensaba que aquella mujer tenía algo que ver con Naruto de una manera en la que no quería ni siquiera pensarlo… pero la otra le decía que quizás solo era un cliente. No podía ponerse celosa por sus clientes femeninos. Iba a aguantarse.

Luego mucho tiempo después, al fin estaban en la playa, la cual estaba un poco llena, aunque a pesar de esto, encontraron un espacio libre para colocar una sombrilla y par de toallas en el suelo. Los chicos se encargaron de esto y Hinata estuvo feliz de ver a Naruto y a los chicos colaborando juntos. Tomó una de las toallas para ella y Naruto, y cuando los chicos terminaron de traer todas las cosas que iban a necesitar del todoterreno de Konohamaru, le palmeó un lugar a su lado a Naruto. Este sonrió y se acercó. Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Que hay?—dijo este con una sonrisa y señaló hacia la playa—¿No iras a bañarte?

Hinata sonrió y se acercó más a Naruto. Lo miró coquetamente.

—Estaba esperando que untaras bloqueador en mi—dijo Hinata mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Naruto se quedó mirándola y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Estás viendo demasiada televisión—dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hinata se rió. Si, demasiada televisión. Se había aplicado antes bloqueador porque Hanabi había insistido en ello, ya que, ella decía que no quería una ver una escena sexual en plena playa pública y tenía razón, varias cosas podían suceder si Naruto la tocaba.

—Ya me había puesto—dijo Hinata. Pero le hubiese gustado que él se lo colocase, en las películas y series se veía tan sensual cuando lo hacían. Lo agregaría a su lista de fantasías que quería cumplir.

—Lo sé—dijo Naruto y aspiró el aire—Hueles a este a pesar de que también tiene un olor dulce—murmuró su hombre oliéndola y después alejarse para sonreír—Es bueno que te cuides.

—¿Quieres que te ponga un poco?—preguntó Hinata algo juguetona. Naruto tenía una camiseta azul oscuro puesta pero Hinata sabía lo que había dejado de esta. Un pecho y una espalda musculosa y sensual.

—No me bañare—dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué no se iba a bañar? Pero ella quería ver su cuerpo con tan solo un bañador puesto, con el sol iluminando sus tonificados y húmedos músculos por el agua. Maldición.

—¿Estás loco?—preguntó Hinata—A la playa se viene para disfrutar de sus bellas y calientes aguas. Disfrutar del sol y del ambiente salado.

—También se puede disfrutar sin tener que entrar al agua—dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

Sí, es cierto, se podía hacer más cosas pero una de las razones principales era la que decía.

—¿No sabes nadar?—preguntó Hinata. Podría entender mejor si él decía que no sabía nadar. Algunas personas le tenían miedo al agua cuando no sabían cómo defenderse en esta, a pesar de que estuviesen en la zona que no era profunda.

Naruto le dio una mirada. Okay, había hecho una pregunta quizás estúpida para él, pero era algo lógica.

—Si se nadar—dijo Naruto—Simplemente no quiero bañarme en la playa hoy—murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estas en tus días?—bromeó Hinata y Naruto abrió la boca para después reírse.

—Sí, lo siento—murmuró Naruto continuando con su juego mientras se encogía de hombros. Hinata palmeó juguetonamente el brazo derecho de Naruto y Naruto se rió—Espero que no te moleste.

—No me molesta—dijo Hinata e hizo un puchero después—Pero quería verte sin camiseta y mojado.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Naruto jugando con ella mientras movía una de sus manos hacia su camiseta—Si te quitas el vestido, quizás me quite la camiseta.

Umm… Esto le gustaba.

—¿Dejarían de coquetear?—escuchó que alguien preguntaba. Hinata miró hacia su derecha para ver a Kiba sentándose junto a ellos. Hinata miró por el lugar cerca de ellos. No veía ni a Hanabi ni a Konohamaru y como si Kiba estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, señaló hacia la playa—Si no hubieses estado coqueteando te hubieses dado cuenta cuando ellos se fueron.

—Eso sí que fue rápido—dijo Hinata mirando hacia la playa para después mirar a Kiba—Deberías juntarte con ellos—le dijo Hinata sonriendo y Kiba le dio una mirada. Hinata se la aguanto, mandándole señales de que si no quería verlos coquetear era mejor que se fuese.

Kiba entendió. Hizo una mueca y se puso de pie para quitarse la camiseta que tenía revelando su definido pecho. Kiba tiro la camiseta a un lado para después irse hacia la playa. Por lo menos no había replicado más y se había ido sin decir nada más. Tendría a Naruto toda para ella. Hinata se giró hacia Naruto.

—¿En que estábamos?

—¿Puedo descansar un poco?—preguntó Naruto arreglándose para acostarse en la toalla a su lado mientras colocaba los brazos debajo de su cabeza como si fueran una almohada—Me duelen un poco los ojos.

Hinata hizo un puchero.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas!—exclamó Hinata mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba a Naruto solo. Ese imbécil. Lo había invitado para que se bañasen juntos en la playa, no para que él este de holgazán y de aburrido. Iba a castigarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Soltó una risita mientras veía a Hinata irse siguiendo los pasos de sus amigos. Lo sentía por ella, pero en verdad necesitaba descansar un momento los ojos. No había dormido mucho, la verdad era que tenía par de días que no dormía bien, desde que Shion reapareció en su vida. Si, que apareciera tu ex esposa de la nada podría quitarle el sueño a cualquiera. No quería decirle a Hinata que estaba cansado porque no había dormido mucho ya que ella comenzaría a preguntar y a preguntar y era posible que Naruto, con el poco descanso que tenía, pudiera responderle mal y comenzar una nueva pelea. A Hinata le gustaba discutir.

Se hubiese negado a venir pero ella lo había invitado antes, lo había hecho con tanto entusiasmo y se vería de muy mal forma que rechazase la invitación cuando había dicho que iba a ir con seguridad. Además, había querido conocer a la pareja de la cual Hinata hablaba tanto y obvio joder a Kiba.

Naruto, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió. Ya entendía cuál era la frustración de Hinata. La pareja era una linda, así como Sasuke y Sakura, a cualquiera le gustaría tener una relación de esa manera, tan tierna y linda. Pero ella tenía que entender que… Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ella tenía que entender que lo que tenían no iba a acabar en una relación así. Había mucha mierda con la que lidiar y además, Hinata cambiaria de parecer muy pronto, conocería a hombres más guapos que él en la universidad y se olvidaría rápidamente de Naruto. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Se olvidó de esto, porque si seguía pensando en ello iba a hacer que le doliese la cabeza. Seguiría tratando a Hinata hasta que ella se hartase de estar a su lado y solo esperaba que no terminase enamorándose de ella. Iba a ser difícil si eso pasaba, porque, por lo que veía, Hinata era una chica muy coqueta, incluso sin darse cuenta, ella coqueteaba con el novio de su prima, y con el peor de todos, coqueteaba con Kiba también. A Naruto le molestaba esto último, ya que se veía en la cara del chico que no pensaba nada bueno cuando miraba a Hinata. Era obvio que sentía cosas hacia Hinata pero era una lástima para él, ya que, Hinata solo pensaba en Kiba como su amigo o uno de sus hermanos.

Naruto se rió. Era cruel pero las cosas eran así. Se dispuso a descansar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo descansando o mejor dicho durmiendo, ya que, al parecer, los chicos habían regresado. Naruto se levantó de la toalla y se sentó mientras con una mano se tallaba los ojos. Miró hacia su derecha. Los chicos estaban jugando cartas mientras comían comida chatarra. Hinata, quien, era la que le estaba dando la espalda, miró sobre su hombro y cuando lo vio despierto, sonrió.

—¡Al fin despiertas!—exclamó esta.

—Bella Durmiente ya despertó—dijo Kiba con tono burlón y Naruto deseó sacarle el dedo mayor para que se jodiese, pero se contuvo, tenía que dar buena imagen.

—Sí, estoy despierto—dijo Naruto y en ese momento su estómago le rugió. Por suerte, solo él lo había escuchado—¿Que tienen de comer ahí?—preguntó.

Hanabi, quien estaba cerca de una canasta de picnic que habían traído, sacó unos emparedados para después pasárselos a Naruto. Este le sonrió a la chica mientras le agradecía. Estaba famélico. Naruto comió en silencio mientras veía a los chicos jugar cartas. Añoraba aquellos años en los que sus amigos y él hacían lo mismo, añoraba aquellos veranos que pasaron en las casas vacacionales de sus familias y cuando todo era divertido. Hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, pero todo cambio cuando se graduaron del instituto, cuando entraron en la universidad y cuando cada uno de ellos buscó su felicidad. A pesar de que tanto Shikamaru como él aun no eran felices. Aunque Shikamaru tenía una relación con Temari, esta se veía que en cualquier momento caería en picada y él, bueno, Naruto era otra historia, pero por suerte se había olvidado de Sakura.

Naruto sonrió y se colocó detrás de Hinata para mirar a ver que cartas tenía. Sintió como la chica se ponía nerviosa, ya que sus hombros se encogieron y le dio una mirada tímida. Así que la ponía nerviosa, levantó un poco la mirada para ver a Kiba, quien estaba frente a Hinata al otro lado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y pasó los brazos por la cintura de Hinata, para acercarla a él. La chica gritó sorprendida y le dio otra mirada para después, avergonzada, concentrarse en el juego. Naruto desafío a Kiba con la mirada.

Hinata era suya y por mucho que Kiba rechistase, hablase mierda, esto seguirá así hasta que uno de los dos se hartase de estar juntos, pero mientras tanto, Kiba podría seguir chupándose su relación. Kiba murmuró algo entre dientes y continuó jugando. Más le vale que entendiese.

Ellos continuaron jugando a las cartas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

—Konohamaru—dijo una voz aniñada pero a la vez masculina.

Naruto levantó la mirada para ver a un chico con los ojos oscuros y el cabello castaño, y se sorprendió para después mirar hacia el mencionado. Un hermano gemelo. Increíble. Konohamaru miró hacia su hermano gemelo.

—Nos encontraste fácil—dijo el chico sonriendo.

—¡¿Lo invitaste?!—exclamó Kiba enfadado a Konohamaru y sorprendiendo a todos. Naruto miró al chico algo extrañado. ¿Acaso había mala vibras entre ambos chicos? Kiba se puso de pie mientras tiraba las cartas sobre la toalla de mala gana—Gracias Konohamaru—dijo de mala manera antes de irse pitando completamente enfadado.

El grupo se quedó en silencio y Naruto se sintió un poco mal. El chico había llegado con una sonrisa y ahora no había ni ápice de esta. El hermano gemelo de Konohamaru desvió la mirada.

—Es mejor que me vaya—dijo el chico.

—No es necesario que lo hagas—intervino Hinata con un tono amigable—Solo ignóralo. Anda de mal humor últimamente—dijo la chica—Aunque no sabemos porque—murmuro ella encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico frunció el ceño y miró de una forma no muy agradable a Hinata.

Oh. Aquí había algo extraño. Naruto tan solo observó y para nada le gustó la mirada que le dio el recién llegado a Hinata. No quería pensar de más pero se veía como si… como si el chico tuviese sentimientos hacia Kiba y este sabía que Kiba estaba por Hinata, así que quería descargar sus malas vibras en Hinata. No señor.

—Es cierto—dijo Naruto interviniendo también—Es porque yo estoy aquí también—murmuró y en parte era verdad. Kiba estaba de mal humor por él, porque él estaba allí junto a ellos.

El chico ladeó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Y tú eres?—preguntó el chico.

Naruto abrió la boca para responder.

—Es mi novio—agregó Hinata rápidamente y Naruto cerró la boca. Eso fue rápido. Le sonrió al chico. Bueno, no podía negarlo, ya que se veía extraño si lo hacía. Además, era mejor así. Se veía que el chico no toleraba a Hinata quizás porque creía que había algo entre Kiba y ella.

—¿Tu novio?—preguntó el chico sin creérselo y le dio una mirada algo extraña a Naruto—¿Tienes novio?

Hinata asintió.

—Oh…—murmuró el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Te quedaras?—preguntó Konohamaru interrumpiendo y cambiando de tema.

El chico pareció pensárselo.

—¿Crees que no le importara?—preguntó poco después.

—Ignóralo Rin—dijo Hanabi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien—aceptó Rinmaru y tomó asiento al lado de su hermano gemelo.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a ambos hermanos. Ahora que estaban de lado a lado, a pesar de que eran gemelos, había algunas diferencias entre ambos. Konohamaru se veía que era el alma de la fiesta mientras que el recién llegado parecía sin vida alguna. Naruto hizo una mueca. Bueno, siempre había uno que era el extraño y suponía que ese era Rinmaru.

Los chicos continuaron jugando mientras Naruto los observaba. Esta era una buena amistad que tenían. Esperaba que esta prevaleciera por mucho tiempo a pesar de las asperezas que tenían Kiba y Rinmaru. Naruto apretó a Hinata en sus brazos y esta soltó un gemido bajo. Esto fue música para los oídos de Naruto y no puedo evitar excitarse un poco. La quería tener debajo de suyo pronto pero por desgracia no podía tenerla hoy y menos mañana ya que Hinata tenía que pasar la noche en su casa porque tenía que pasar el día de mañana con su familia. No iba a rechistar ante esto último ya que se veía bien que Hinata pasase algún tiempo con su familia, la mayoría de los adolescentes muy rara vez compartían con su familia cuando estaban en esa edad.

Iba a dejarla tranquila este fin de semana, pero después, iba a tenerla para él. Necesitaba su cuerpo. Naruto enterró la nariz en el cabello de Hinata. Este olía a flores y a sol. No estaba mojado ya que ella aún no había entrado al agua a pesar de que fue hacia esta hace un rato. La necesitaba. No dejaba de pensar en ella. No se había visto así en mucho tiempo, la verdad es que la última vez que estuvo así fue antes de Shion, cuando estaba en el instituto que vivía más caliente que una cacerola de aceite caliente. No había estado tan obsesionado con tener sexo desde entonces. Tenía que controlarse. No podía parecer obsesionado con Hinata, después ella creería otra cosa. Lo de ellos solo era sexo por un tiempo, solo hasta que uno de ellos se cansase y una obsesión no podía entrar en aquella ecuación. Pero aun así… Naruto la deseaba mucho. A una adolescente con cuerpo de mujer.

—Naruto-kun—se quejó ella cuando Naruto la apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Naruto soltó una risita y aflojó su agarre. Si, tenía que controlarse. Si seguía así iba a tener un mástil entre sus pantalones y no era nada bueno cuando había tanta gente rodeándolo. Más tarde, la invitaría a pasar un momento a solas a su piso. Así podía besarla y tocarla.

—¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir?—preguntó Hanabi tirando sus cartas—Les he ganado todas las manos.

Naruto rió. Era cierto que la chica era buena.

—Nunca gano en nada—se quejó Rinmaru tirando las cartas.

—Bienvenido—murmuró Konohamaru haciendo lo mismo—Si no es Hanabi, es Hinata.

—Felicidades—dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla derecha a Hinata.

—Gracias—devolviéndole el beso pero dándoselo en la boca. Naruto deseó más, pero tenía que controlarse. No quería pasar por pervertido delante de sus amigos y menos hacer cosas en público.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo Hanabi—Si que son amorosos—murmuró la chica moviendo las cejas y mirándolo maliciosamente—Quien lo diría.

Hinata se rió. Ella debía de estar feliz de que Naruto estuviera de amoroso delante de sus amigos, pero quería que ella se sintiese bien. Casi siempre estaban discutiendo y la mayor parte de tiempo la estaba hiriendo con sus comentarios estúpidos. Esta vez actuaria bien.

—Deberíamos ir a jugar Vóley—dijo Hanabi mirando hacia un lado—Después podríamos ir todos a bañarnos y luego largarnos—murmuró la chica pelinegra—Le prometí a mama que iría a ver una película con ella esta noche.

—Ustedes sí que tienen energía—dijo Naruto. Él no era tan viejo, solo tenía 28 pero a su edad ya estaba cansado, la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía ganas. A veces por las mañanas que iba a ejercitarse y otros días que iba a la academia a practicar.

—¿Quieres jugar?—preguntó Konohamaru poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia su novia.

—No se jugar eso—dijo Naruto haciendo un ademan de manos. La verdad es que no era bueno en los deportes, solo era bueno en las artes marciales que practicaba en la academia.

—Nosotros tampoco—dijo Hanabi encogiéndose de hombros—Pero tratamos de divertirnos de vez en cuando.

—Quizás luego…—murmuró Naruto. No quería estar tan adolorido y cansado. Sería como agregarle más a lo que ya tenía.

—Está bien—aceptó la chica que era muy parecida a Hinata. Naruto estaba sorprendido de Hanabi, solo habían pocas diferencias en estas dos. Si Hinata dejaba de usar un poco maquillaje y más productos naturales se vería exactamente a su prima. En verdad el gen Hyuuga era muy fuerte, todos sus miembros se parecían mucho.

—Yo jugare—dijo Rinmaru imitando a su hermano y poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces haremos parejas—dijo Hinata—También quiero jugar.

—Yo cuidare el puesto entonces—dijo Naruto. La cancha de vóley de playa estaba cerca y desde el puesto podía observarlos jugar.

—¿No deberíamos buscar a Kiba?—preguntó Rinmaru—Siento que él se haya ido por mi culpa.

—Debe estar por ahí ligándose alguna chica—dijo Konohamaru haciendo un ademan de manos.

—Ya veo—murmuró Rinmaru bajando la cabeza—¡Entonces vamos a jugar!—exclamó poniéndole ánimos.

—¡Sí!—exclamó Hinata feliz.

Naruto soltó a Hinata y esta se puso de pie. Hinata se inclinó y tomó los bordes del vestido veraniego que tenía, comenzándolo a subir hasta que se lo saco por la cabeza, revelando un bañador de dos piezas de color negro muy ceñido a su curvilíneo cuerpo. A Naruto se le secó la garganta. Solo podía ver su parte trasera pero esta se veía bien. Hinata se dio la vuelta y bajo la mirada hacia Naruto para sacarle la lengua.

Oh mierda. Naruto se relamió los labios. Ese bikini le sentaba bastante bien. La chica tenía un gran cuerpo para su edad. Y ella decía que no era trabajado, era difícil creerle cuando lo tenía tan definido. Quizás corría por las mañanas o hacia algo más y simplemente no lo quería decir. Sus generosos senos estaban algo levantados gracias al sostén del bikini y lo hacían ver completamente deliciosos. Naruto se movió incomodo en su lugar y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Te queda bien—dijo Naruto y deseó verla sin este. Ella sonrió feliz mientras hacia una pose. Debería ponerse el vestido una vez más. No le gustaba que otros hombres estuviesen mirando su cuerpo así como el la miraba a ella, con deseo, pero se contuvo y no le dijo nada. Ella tenía que estar acostumbrada ya.

—Gracias—dijo ella.

—¡Dejen el coqueteo y vámonos antes de que nos cojan el lugar!—se quejó Hanabi mientras tomaba a Hinata por una mano.

Los chicos se fueron y lo dejaron solo una vez más. Desde su lugar, Naruto observó como Hanabi, quien parecía ser la líder del grupo, buscaba una pelota en una caseta que había cerca, después, formaron parejas y comenzaron a jugar. El grupo era genial. Le gustaría salir una vez más con sus amigos de esa forma, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados con sus asuntos. Debería planear algo para todos ellos algún día.

Continuó observándolos por mucho tiempo y desvió la mirada hacia su derecha un poco después cuando sintió a alguien a su lado. Era Kiba que había vuelto. Este se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando hacia la misma dirección que Naruto. Este último sonrió para mirar hacia los chicos. Aquí había un dramita que resultaba divertido. No quería pensarlo pero era posible que a Kiba le molestase que el hermano de Konohamaru tuviese sentimientos hacia él. No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, la verdad es que le parecían personas con mucha valentía, ser denigrado por una sociedad cerrada solo porque no seguías los estándares normales debía ser duro, pero sería duro conocer a alguien cercano a ti del mismo y que esta persona sintiese cosas por ti, no lo decía por mal, simplemente era eso. Rinmaru también debía de sentirse mal, que la persona que te gustaba te ignoraba y le molestaba que estuvieses cerca de esta.

—¿Por qué no estás jugando?—preguntó Kiba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No se jugar eso—dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Prefería los videojuegos de guerra y de carreras, también le gustaba el ajedrez, a pesar de que no recordaba la última vez que lo jugo. Quizás con Shikamaru.

—¿Sabes jugar algo?—preguntó Kiba con tono burlón.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—Se jugar con mis puños—dijo Naruto mientras le daba una mirada a Kiba—¿Quieres ver que tan duro pego?—le preguntó y la cara de Kiba se quedó petrificada.

El tipo frunció el ceño.

—Vejete—dijo Kiba riéndose.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Estaba cansado de que el pensase que era un "Vejete" cuando solo tenía 28 años. Si, estaba un poco acabado pero era por el trabajo que había pasado y que además, había dejado la diversión detrás. Ya no todo era como antes.

—Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de mí—le dijo Naruto.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Que tan viejo crees que soy?—le preguntó algo molesto.

—No sé—murmuró Kiba encogiéndose de hombros—¿35?—sugirió Kiba sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Tan viejo? Estaba bien que le faltasen siete años para esa edad, pero no era tan viejo.

—Tengo 28, gracias—dijo Naruto.

—Siete años menos—dijo Kiba y se rió—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Hay mucha diferencia—espetó Naruto. Se estaba enfadado.

Kiba le dio una mirada y se encogió de hombros otra vez. Naruto bufo molesto. Si, él se molestaba porque le llamaban viejo, ¿acaso nadie hacia lo mismo? Solo tenía 28 y decir que parecía de 35 era molesto.

—Pareces mayor—dijo Kiba sin dejar el tema.

—He pasado trabajo—dijo Naruto. Cuando había dejado la firma familiar, sus ingresos se recortaron un poco y para poder recuperarlos tuvo que trabajar mucho. Muchas noches sin dormir bien y las pocas veces que no comía pensando en sus problemas y los de su matrimonio acabaron con él. Por suerte ya estaba mejor que antes y podía respirar tranquilamente, a pesar de que ahora las cosas estaban algo flojas, pero tenía esperanza de que todo se solucionara.

—¿No estas podrido en dinero?—preguntó Kiba.

—¿Quien dijo eso?—preguntó Naruto. No estaba podrido en dinero, más bien tenia solvencia y de vez en cuando podía darse sus gustos caros, no gastaba dinero en cosas tontas y tenía ahorros.

—Solo lo imagine—dijo Kiba—Tienes dos autos, un gran piso y eres abogado.

—Me haz juzgado mal—dijo Naruto—No soy millonario como mis amigos. Tengo lo mío a base de trabajo—le informó para que tuviese una idea diferente sobre él—En cierto modo, le tengo que agradecerle a mi padre por pagarme la matrícula de la universidad y darme todo lo que necesite. Sé que lo defraude al rebelarme.

—Oh, así que el niño de papi quiso ser rebelde—se burló Kiba.

—Es duro cuando eres el hijo mayor y las personas tienen tantas expectativas en ti. Temes arruinarlo y te sientes asfixiado. No puedes seguir tu propio camino porque todos lo verían mal—dijo Naruto recordando aquellas veces en las que deseó ser más libre—Hubieron muchas cosas que tuve que hacer porque mis padres me obligaron a hacerlo—dijo Naruto—No me gustaba el Derecho. Me gustaban las Finanzas pero tuve que estudiar esa carrera ya que se supone que tendría que heredar junto a mi hermano menor la firma familiar—continuó Naruto y se preguntó a si mismo porque estaba diciéndole estas cosas a Kiba. No lo entendía—Mi padre cada vez que cometía un error siempre me gritaba y no le importaba que fuese delante de personas importantes. Estaba siempre muy avergonzado. Estaba harto de ello y cuando uno de mis amigos, quien estaba igual que yo con tan solo la diferencia de que su padre quería que fuese la sombra de su hermano mayor, decidió irse solo a hacer una nueva firma, me uní a su proyecto. Paso un tiempo antes de que nos estableciéramos bien junto a otros abogados. Fue duro pero perseveramos—terminó diciendo esto último mirándolo—Así que, antes de juzgar deberías ponerte en los zapatos de alguien.

Kiba hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Se quedó en silencio sin decir nada más y Naruto se lo agradeció. Hacía tiempo desde que no hablaba con nadie de esa manera, revelando sus problemas de antes. Se sentía un poco libre, aunque le hubiese gustado hablar de esto con Hinata. Así ella podía entenderlo mucho mejor. Quizás en algún momento le hablaría sobre él y sobre su fallido matrimonio, a pesar de que sabía que esto último causaría una escena.

—¿Entonces que se supone que buscas con Hinata?—preguntó Kiba de la nada y Naruto frunció el ceño—Un hombre de tu edad y con tus problemas debería estar con alguna chica de tu edad—dijo Kiba—Una chica que te entienda de verdad y que te ayude. No con una adolescente que acaba de salir del instituto, que aún no cumple la mayoría de edad y que aún no sabe lo que quiere de la vida.

Si, sabía que Hinata era así, pero habían cosas que no tenían explicación. Como su atracción hacia Hinata, ella era joven y vivaz, sexy y caliente como el infierno. Era divertida, pero era una jovenzuela. No sabía porque estaba tan atraído a ella, el sexo con ella fue magnifico a pesar de que fue algo que no recordaba mucho gracias al alcohol, pero lo que si recordaba lo tenía en su mente fresquecito, que de tan solo recordarlo lo ponía a mil. Ella tenía algo extraño que lo atraía como loco y Naruto no podía descifrar todavía que era. Incluso hacia que él la celase con otros hombres cuando no tenían una relación con una gran etiqueta.

—¿Te molesta?—le preguntó Naruto—Has estado molestándome desde un principio. ¿Si tan enamorado de ella estas, no deberías confesártele y quitármela entonces?—le sugirió Naruto.

Kiba se rió.

—Eso intento, ¿sabes?—dijo Kiba confesando que si tenía sentimientos hacia Hinata—Me gustaría quitártela y hacerla mía, pero ella esta tan obsesionada contigo. Le fascinan los hombres como tú. Tiene posters de George Clooney y Neji Depp. Le atraen los hombres como tú, hombres con trajes caros, Rolex en las muñecas, profesiones wau…—Kiba se rió—No le atraen los muchachitos y aunque no soy un muchachito, no encajo en el estereotipo.

—En par de años quizás—dijo Naruto.

—La quiero ahora—admitió Kiba—No quiero esperar.

—Entonces quítamela—dijo Naruto acercándose a él y desafiándolo. Estaba jugando con fuego, si, lo sabía, pero tenía ganas de jugar. Kiba lo había sacado de sus casillas y él quería joder o golpear a alguien.

Kiba rió.

—Sé que no podrás de todos modos—dijo Naruto volviendo a su lugar y riéndose de Kiba—Sigue intentando.

Kiba desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

—Me gustaría que mirase en mi dirección—dijo Kiba—Me preocupo por ella porque sé que cuando te hartes de Hinata, la dejaras por otra mujer y esto la lastimara. No quiero que sufra por un imbécil como tú, pero al parecer está predestinado a suceder. Por desgracia.

—¿Me crees tan malo?—le preguntó Naruto—Es cierto que quizás nuestra relación es de una forma que no se la recomendaría a alguien—murmuró Naruto—¿Pero que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijese que la amaba cuando no la amo? Ella me gusta. Me gusta un montón—admitió Naruto—Incluso hizo que olvidase a una mujer por la cual pensaba.

—¿La tal Sakura no?

Naruto asintió y se sorprendió de que Kiba supiera esto, pero se tranquilizó. Kiba debía de ser otro de los confidentes de Hinata.

—Sí, ella—dijo Naruto—Estaba obsesionado con ella y desde el día en que me acosté con Hinata y los días posteriores, he dejado de pensar en Sakura. Hinata hizo que cambiase de parecer sobre lo que decía sentir por Sakura—comentó Naruto y soltó un suspiro—Las personas y los sentimientos cambian.

—¿Estás diciendo que puedes terminar enamorándote de ella, Naruto?—preguntó Kiba y lo dejo un poco aturdido su pregunta.

Naruto se quedó pensativo un momento y llego a una respuesta. Si, lo estaba diciendo. Ella había hecho que se olvidase de Sakura. Ese fue un gran paso. Tenía que admitirlo. Quería tenerla para sí y había hecho que la celara con otro hombre. ¿Y si terminaba enamorándose de ella y al final Hinata cambiaba de parecer sobre su relación dejándolo por otro? No soportaría algo así, era un hombre pero dolía cuando eras dejado por otra persona. Así que era mejor que no se aferrase a ella. Su relación estaba bien como estaba.

—Posible—respondió Naruto después de un tiempo.

—Recordare no decírselo así puedo echar cizaña en contra tuya para que te deje por mí.

Naruto rió. Ya era muy tarde, recordaba habérselo dicho hace unos días. Con estas palabras quizás le estaba dando esperanza a Hinata, pero sabía que esto solo pasajero. Esto que tenían era una relación pasajera. Naruto soltó un suspiro y por suerte, Kiba no siguió hablando.

Después de un tiempo, los chicos volvieron todo sudados. Naruto vio como Kiba ignoraba a Rinmaru y el chico se apartó un poco de este. Hinata repartió refrescos a todos ellos. A Naruto le tocó uno sabor de frambuesa y se rió por lo bajo. Recordaba que aquel día en la cita, él había tomado una soda de frambuesa también. Se tomó la soda rápidamente.

Hanabi murmuró que iba a dar un paseo para refrescarse y tomó a su novio de la mano para después marcharse con él.

—Me iré a dar un baño—dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie y marchando hacia la playa.

—Yo iré a dar una vuelta—se excusó Rinmaru también pero yendo en una dirección diferente a Kiba, dejando a Hinata y a Naruto solos. Esta se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba su Coca-Cola.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó ella.

—Estoy bien—dijo Naruto. A pesar de que no había hecho nada estaba disfrutando el día.

—Vi que estabas hablando con Kiba—murmuró Hinata ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con curiosidad—¿De que hablaban?—preguntó.

—De mi trabajo, de mí, y de ti—dijo Naruto mirándola—Es muy protector.

—Sí que lo es—dijo ella sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente—Es como un segundo Neji, solo que menos protector. Neji a veces me asfixia. Ya verás mañana cuando vayamos a la casa que mis padres tienen cerca de aquí y use un bikini como este—dijo ella bajando la mirada por su cuerpo—Dice que debería usar uno de una pieza y menos revelador.

—Con eso concuerdo con Neji—dijo Naruto mirándola obscenamente—Estas enseñando mucho ese bello cuerpo que le pertenece a un solo hombre—le dijo levantando una mano y deslizando un dedo por su hombro desnudo.

—¿A quién será?—preguntó Hinata jugando con él.

Naruto la abrazó y la movió hacia él. Hinata soltó una risita mientras se dejaba. Naruto hizo que ella se sentase entre sus piernas abiertas, con su espalda algo sudada en su pecho cubierto por la camiseta. Naruto se apartó un poco y se quitó al fin la camiseta, revelando su tonificado pecho, entonces luego volvió a abrazarla. Sentía su calor y su sudor en su piel. La apretó entre sus brazos y escuchó como ella soltaba un gemido. Música para sus oídos. No pudo evitar hacer algo pervertido. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su abdomen hasta tocar un pecho cubierto por la tela del bikini. Ella dio un respingo.

—¡Naruto-kun no!

—Shh—la calmó Naruto—Acerca tus rodillas como si fueras a abrazarlas. Nos tapara un poco de las personas—le sugirió Naruto y ella negó con la cabeza—Por favor… Necesito tocarte al menos un poco. Ese bikini me tiene algo excitado—dijo esto último moviendo un poco las caderas para que ella sintiese su excitación.

A pesar de que ella rechistó, Hinata al final terminó haciéndolo. Acercó sus rodillas y colocó la lata de soda entre estas. Con su mano libre, movió su largo cabello hacia delante, lo cual hizo que tapase sus pechos. Naruto aprovechó entonces para tomar sus pechos con las manos, abarcándolos. Ella soltó un gemido bajo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro derecho.

—¿Te gusto?

—¡Eres un pervertido!

Si, en verdad lo era, mira que estar toqueteando a su chica en medio de una playa pública, donde cualquiera podía verlos, pero cada quien estaba interesado en sus propios asuntos.

—Tu olor me tiene loco—susurró Naruto en su oreja izquierda mientras sacaba la lengua y lamia el borde esta sin dejar de tocar sus pechos por encima de la tela.

—Estás excitado—dijo Hinata sorprendida—Eres increíble.

—Siempre lo estoy cuando se trata de ti—dijo Naruto y se rió.

—Sí, lo sé.

Naruto sonrió y una de sus manos se coló dentro del sostén del bikini. Sus dedos rozaron su pezón y ella se arqueó. Naruto apartó con la mano el cabello y luego la tela para ver su pecho. Su pezón rosáceo estaba endurecido y clamando a gritos ser tomado en su boca. Naruto se relamió los labios y alejó las manos de Hinata. Si seguía iba a hacer algo loco en medio de la playa.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y se apartó un poco de Naruto. Este descansó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Tenía que controlarse. Miró hacia ella. Su espalda estaba un poco arqueada. Quería pasar la lengua por allí. Maldición. Naruto cerró los ojos. Tenía que tener a Hinata. Iba a explotar por ella.

—Quédate conmigo un rato, Hinata—le dijo Naruto detrás de ella—En vez de irte directamente a casa, quédate conmigo por unas horas. Te prometo que te llevare a casa temprano.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza. La lata de soda estaba sobre sus labios. Naruto sonrió para después quitarle la lata y tomarse de un tirón lo que quedaba de esta. Dejó la lata a un lado.

—¿Que dices?—preguntó Naruto.

—¿Que harás conmigo, Naruto-kun?—preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él, lo suficiente para enfrentar su mirada con la suya.

—Será mejor que lo averigües por ti misma—dijo Naruto acercándose sobre sus labios—Pero te aseguro que será divertido—susurró sobre sus labios. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se giró por completo. Hizo algo que no pensó que haría. Pasó las piernas por su lado y se aferró a él mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Maldición. Ahora su centro estaba alineado con el suyo. Cualquier movimiento y él podía estar dentro de ella—¿Qué dices?—le preguntó después de un rato.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente.

—¿Me prometes que no dejaras ninguna marca que se vea?

—¿Marca que se vea?

—Chupones—dijo ella y se acercó más hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a pocos centímetros de unirse—Ni nada de nalgadas—dijo Hinata rozando después sus labios. Naruto deseó profundizar el beso pero ella se alejó—No me gustaría que me dejases marcas de azotes en mi trasero y que mi padres o Neji las viesen. Seria todo un show.

—Está bien, acepto—dijo Naruto.

Quería tocarla de más, pero se contendría solo porque ella lo había pedido. Pero la tendría después, tenía que tenerla. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar. Sus bolas ya estaban azules de la espera, pero sabía que una vez que esta acabase seria maravillosa. No veía el día para tenerla entre sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?** **Con respecto al "hermano" de Konohamaru, en la historia original, este personaje tiene un hermano gemelo que será de mucha ayuda para Hinata y que ademas, es muy importante, asi que tuve que inventarmelo aqui... xD**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	11. Capitulo 10

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Luego de que Naruto le pidió que estuviese junto a él después de que salieran de la playa. Hinata y Naruto disfrutaron juntos de la compañía en silencio y ella lo agradeció. El silencio era bueno, ya que siempre que hablaban, terminaban discutiendo. Esta debería ser una señal para darse cuenta de que no era bueno estar juntos, pero a pesar de ello, Hinata no podía separase de Naruto. Le gusta Naruto demasiado e incluso pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. No sabía exactamente, pero se sentía de esa manera.

Duraron un rato de esa manera, tanto así que Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados un poco adormecida cuando los chicos volvieron. Hinata abrió los ojos y se alejó un poco de Naruto.

—¿No se van a bañar?—preguntó Rinmaru con una sonrisa sentándose en una toalla a su lado—Esta rica el agua.

Hinata sonrió. Antes había pensado que el hermano de Konohamaru la odiaba, pero simplemente el chico era algo tímido y lo ocultaba con su timidez con sus expresiones, pero se veía un buen chico y además de eso… Hinata desvió la mirada hacia Kiba quien estaba de pie mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. No se había imaginado que a Rinmaru le gustaba Kiba y este obviamente lo sabía ya que sus acciones de antes lo comprobaban. Se sentía un poco mal por Rinmaru, ya que era duro cuando la persona que te gustaba te rechazaba y te ignoraba. Hinata miró sobre su hombro a Naruto que prestaba atención a la conversación que Konohamaru y Hanabi estaban teniendo sobre una película de acción. Ella sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazada, Naruto la había rechazado antes y había dolido.

Debería dejar de pensar en el pasado y disfrutar de ahora, del momento. Tenía que seguía tratando. Quería que Naruto cambiase de parecer sobre ellos pero si seguía pensando de esa manera nunca lo iba a lograr. Además, el mismo había dicho que con el tiempo podía cambiar de parecer y era por eso que tenía que seguir tratando de hacer que sucediese.

Después, parte del grupo se fue a la playa. Hinata no quería dejar solo a Naruto pero el hombre estaba más aburrido que nunca a pesar de que no lo decía. Así que lo dejó con Rinmaru y el resto se fue a darse un último baño antes de regresar a casa. Una media hora después, iban de camino hacia el piso de Naruto. Cuando les dijo a los chicos que no regresaría con ellos, Hanabi y Konohamaru tan solo se miraron mientras que Kiba puso una mala cara. Le había prometido a Naruto que pasaría algunas horas con él ya que mañana no estaría libre, pasaría el domingo con su familia, algo que era una tradición entre ellos.

Su familia la mayoría de domingos se iba a una pequeña villa que tenían cerca a botar el golpe, al menos su padre y Neji, ya que su madre tan solo era un ama de casa y ella, pues, ella siempre lo botaba en la semana, saliendo y disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos. Le gustaba, ya que su padre, Neji y ella se la pasaban jugando juegos de mesas y otros por ahí, mientras su madre hacia las mejores comidas que había probado. A pesar de que a veces era incomodo, la relación de sus padres no era que estaba al borde del colapso pero si habían algunas cositas que le daban por hecho que tenían algo de problemas. Sabia por ende que antes de que naciera, sus padres iban a separarse y si no hubiese sido porque su madre se había quedado embarazada de ella, quizás en aquel momento no estarían juntos. Digamos que ella era un milagro. Se alegraba un poco por ello, pero pensaba que si ellos solo estaban juntos por ella era mejor que dejaran de pensar de esa manera. Entendía que no todo era felicidad y que era mejor separarse antes de forzar un relación que ya no tenía sentido y…

—Estás muy callada—escuchó que Naruto decía haciendo que Hinata saliese de sus pensamientos.

Hinata miró hacia Naruto quien tenía la vista fija hacia el frente pero él volvió el rostro hacia ella para sonreírle y volver a mirar hacia la carretera. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla. Si, las relaciones no habían porque forzarlas. Debería tener un poco más de valor y detener aquello pero la parte insistente de ella le decía que podía hacer a Naruto cambiar sus sentimientos por ella y mover su relación de una física a una más emocional y completa. Si, tenía que hacerlo. Ella podía.

—Solo pensaba en el día de mañana—le dijo Hinata.

—Es lindo pasar los fines de semana con tu familia—dijo Naruto e hizo una mueca—Me hubiese gustado que mi familia fuese más unida, pero todo es un lio—le explicó Naruto y Hinata se sintió un poco mal porque las cosas fueran de esa manera con su familia—Mi padre cambio mucho con el tiempo, antes no era tan perfeccionista y ahora es todo un ogro y mi madre es sumisa a él. Mi hermano menor está metido en sus propios asuntos y mi hermana, quien es la menor de todos, estudia en el extranjero, lo que significa que nunca está en casa.

—¿Tienes hermanos?—preguntó Hinata algo sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado alguna vez sobre esto?

—¿Nunca los había mencionado?—preguntó Naruto algo extrañado.

—Si lo has hecho no lo recuerdo—dijo Hinata intentando recordar algo de ello, pero en su mente no aparecía nada—Bueno, cuéntame sobre ellos—insistió. Quería saber cómo eran los hermanos de su amado. Serian como él, pero una versión más joven.

—Si crees que nos parecemos tienes una idea equivocada—le dijo Naruto sonriendo—Soy idéntico a mi padre mientras que mis hermanos son idénticos a mi madre, quien es pelirroja **—** comentó y Hinata deseó ver a sus hermanos a ver que tanto parecido podría encontrar entre estos—Si encuentro alguna foto, te la mostrare—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Es genial—dijo Hinata—Por favor búscala.

—En mi piso veré si tengo alguna en algún álbum—dijo Naruto—Creo que hay algunas fotos en mi álbum de bo…—Naruto se cortó rápidamente y Hinata lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué se había interrumpido?—Debe de haber alguna por ahí—agregó tiempo después.

Hinata dejo pasarlo, pero eso había sido extraño. Le dijo que esperaría por ello y guardo silencio. Unos minutos después, llegaron a su piso y subieron hacia este. Cuando Hinata entró se emocionó, la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar fue el día de la cita y desde entonces, no había vuelto. Aspiró el aire y se maravilló, había un ligero olor a colonia masculina.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás parada ahí?—le preguntó Naruto.

Hinata se disculpó y entró por completo al piso. Escuchó que Naruto cerraba la puerta detrás. Hinata se movió por el piso y tomó luego asiento en uno de los sofás. Dejo su bolsa en uno de estos y se acomodó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El día había sido divertido pero su cuerpo dolía un poco gracias a todo lo que hizo hoy.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?—preguntó Naruto detrás de ella.

—¿Que tienes ahí?—le respondió Hinata con otra pregunta abriendo los ojos mientras volvía el rostro hacia él.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y después marchó hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. Hinata se puso de pie y lo siguió. Entró en la cocina y le pareció tan normal. En verdad el piso era tan acogedor, incluso la cocina parecía sacada de un hogar familiar. La madre de Naruto tenía un buen gusto. Vio como él se acercaba al refrigerador y abría una de las puertas, echando un vistazo dentro.

—Solo hay agua y cerveza—dijo este para después alejarse y cerrar la puerta—Deberíamos pedir pizza y soda a algún sitio cerca—murmuró Naruto acercándose a una pequeña pizarra que había en la cocina. Hinata miró y vio una lista de números.

—No es necesario—le dijo Hinata—Cenare en casa hoy.

—¿Entonces a qué hora exactamente tengo que llevarte?—le preguntó Naruto girándose hacia ella.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Eran las seis y algo, su madre y sus cocineras siempre hacían la cena a las 8. Así que por desgracia solo podía durar pocas horas con Naruto. Hinata se acercó a este y le pasó los brazos por los lados para abrazarlo. Descansó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón, el cual latía fuertemente.

—No te preocupes por ello.

—Tengo que hacerlo—dijo Naruto.

—Antes de las ocho—le dijo Hinata levantando la cabeza y mirándolo—Así que tenemos un tiempo libre para estar juntos.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó. Hinata sintió sus manos en su rostro, abarcándoselo. Umm… iba a besarla. Él bajo la cabeza y lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella. Sus firmes y sensuales labios atraparon los suyos. Hinata entreabrió los labios y dejo que su ávida lengua se introdujera en su boca. Comenzó a calentarse y lo apretó más en sus brazos mientras el profundizaba el beso. Su lengua se movió dentro de la suya comenzando un baile sensual con la suya hasta que él se alejó de ella, pero no lo suficiente, ya que sus labios seguían rozándose mientras el respiraba agitadamente.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio como después él los abría lentamente. Una sonrisa adormecida se dibujó en sus labios.

—Estoy tan excitado—dijo y movió las caderas. Hinata sintió su evidente estado y respondió acercándose los mas que podía. Como Naruto era más alto que ella, su erección le rozaba el vientre y no donde ella quería, para que estuviesen alineados tendría que tener tacones y estar de puntillas.

—Quiero sentirte más—le dijo Hinata algo avergonzada y él sonrió una vez más.

Naruto se alejó y le tomó una mano. Salieron de la cocina hasta la sala y se acercaron a un sofá. Naruto se sentó en este y luego palmeó sus piernas. ¿Él quería que ella se sentase sobre él? Hinata lo miró algo ruborizada y Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Si, era estúpido. Habían dormido juntos y habían hecho cosas sucias después de ello. Hinata sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante. Hinata se apoyó en sus hombros. Se sentó en su regazo y cuando lo sintió tan cerca de su centro, no pudo evitar sacar un gemido. No tenía ropa interior puesta. Después de salir de la playa, se había cambiado con una camiseta y unos shorts, pero no había encontrado bragas que ponerse ya que al parecer las había olvidado así que era por esto que lo sentía mucho mejor, además de que la tela del short no ayudaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y movió las caderas. Escuchó un jadeo proveniente de Naruto y se miraron a los ojos. Naruto pasó los brazos por sus caderas y la acercó más a él.

—Eso se sintió bien—dijo Naruto—Me gustaría que hicieras eso cuando estuviese metido profundamente en tu cuerpo—le dijo—Así como estamos, desnudos y tu rodeando las caderas con mi miembro dentro de ti—Naruto gimió y acercó la cabeza hacia ella, apoyándola sobre su hombro—Estoy tan excitado. Estos días no he dejado de pensar en ti. Desde que estuviste en mi piso el sábado pasado no he dejado de pensar en cómo se sentiría estar juntos una vez más. Además de eso, quiero ponerte sobre alguna mesa, sacarte los shorts y la ropa interior y comerte—le dijo esto último levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole lujuriosamente.

Hinata se lo imaginó y se excitó más. De tan solo pensarlo se estaba mojando. Se acercó más y le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios.

—No tengo ropa interior—le informó y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos, bajo la mirada hacia su regazo y luego volvió a mirarla.

—¡Oh mierda!

Hinata sonrió seductoramente.

—¿Por qué no tienes ropa interior?—preguntó Naruto bajando las manos desde sus caderas hacia su trasero. Hinata se mordió el labio cuando él abarcó sus nalgas con las manos y la levantó, acercándola más a su erección.

—Se me olvido—dijo Hinata ladeando la cabeza y deseando algo más que aquel rozamiento. Deseaba quitarse la ropa pero tenía que estar antes de las ocho en casa y si hacían algo más, era posible que no llegase a tiempo a casa.

—Eso quiere decir que…—Naruto alzo una ceja mientras la miraba algo travieso—Estas sin nada, ¿eh?

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, estoy sin nada—le confesó.

Naruto soltó una risita y después subió las manos. Hinata se arqueó un poco. Ya que sus manos se metieron por debajo de su camiseta. Eran tan grandes y calientes. Cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en la de Naruto. Si él seguía iba a perder la cordura y harían algo loco. Sintió como sus manos se colaban por dentro del short y Hinata soltó un gemido.

—Naruto-kun…

Este no dijo nada y siguió tocando. Continuó moviendo las manos. Las deslizaba lentamente hacia arriba, hasta donde estaba el cierre del sujetador de Hinata para después, con la misma lentitud volver abajo y repetir el proceso varias veces hasta que tenía a Hinata jadeando. Solo un toque y la volvía loca. Sus manos volvieron a deslizarse dentro de sus shorts pero esta vez, las empujo más allá y Hinata se alzó cuando sintió sus dedos rozar la parte baja de sus nalgas. ¿Desde cuándo encontraba esto tan excitante? Solo le estaba tocando el trasero y…

—Naruto-kun…

—Estoy tan duro—jadeó Naruto—Hagamos algo loco—dijo y después se levantó con ella en brazos. Hinata soltó un grito de sorpresa y luego él la dejó en el sofá—Acuéstate—le ordenó.

Hinata lo miró confundida pero lo hizo. Se acostó y agradeció que el sofá fuera grande. Naruto le ayudó a quitarse los converse dejándolos a un lado y después se cernió sobre ella. Este levantó una de sus piernas y se metió entre ellas. Hinata y Naruto se miraron a los ojos y después él bajó la cabeza para besarla. Comenzaron a besarse con ardor y Hinata le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, para acercarse más pero no lo sintió como debía. Maldición. Era alta pero para Naruto era muy pequeña.

Continuaron besando y jugando con sus lenguas. Hinata se sentía muy caliente. Su centro ardía y sus pezones estaban tan duros que dolían. Estos empujaban con fuerza su sujetador y estaba algo loca por sacárselo para liberarlos. Sintió las manos de Naruto sobre sus pechos y como estas los apretaban. Si, quería eso y mucho más.

Rompió el beso con Naruto desviando la mirada y luego movió las manos hacia el borde de su camiseta. Naruto se apartó un poco y ella después se la sacó por la cabeza, quedando en sujetador. Forzando, intento quitar el cierre trasero del sujetador y cuando por fin lo consiguió, sintió como sus pechos se liberaban. Este se fue deslizando y apartó las copas para enseñarle sus pechos a Naruto. Lo miró a la cara y vio como este tenía una expresión embelesada. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Hinata…

Hinata se quitó el sujetador y lo dejó a un lado junto a su camiseta. Después tomó sus dos senos con sus manos y se los ofreció. Naruto se pasó la lengua por los labios sin dejar de mirarla con ansias. Quería comérsela. Lo sabía. Se veía en su mirada.

—Tómalos—lo insto Hinata.

—Si haces eso harás que pierda la razón, Hinata…—dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tratas de controlarte?—le preguntó Hinata. Ella ya había perdido el control.

—Algo—dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca.

Hinata sonrió. Al diablo la razón.

—Entonces no lo hagas—le dijo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Esto fue el detonante para Naruto ya que jadeo y después tomó sus labios con prisa. Hinata se vio besada con vehemencia y sintió como si sus labios dolían un poco por los besos devoradores de Naruto. Intento seguirle el juego pero Naruto estaba descontrolado un poco y que además, él la estaba estimulando. Sus manos le acariciaban los costados y Hinata deseaba que él tocase sus pechos rápido. Él se hizo el duro pero poco después, sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba y cuando los dedos rozaron la parte baja de su senos, Hinata gimió entre el beso. Sus manos se movieron para levantar sus pechos y luego presionarlos juntos.

Hinata gimió. Esto se sentía maravillosamente bien. Él no había sido tan caliente su primera noche. Si, la había acariciado pero aquel día era diferente. Naruto rompió el beso y bajo la cabeza hacia sus pechos. La lengua de Naruto salió y se metió entre la unión de sus pechos. Hinata soltó un grito y se tapó la boca con una mano. Eso se había sentido mejor que bien.

—Déjame escuchar—le dijo Naruto.

—Si…—murmuró Hinata.

Naruto sonrió y después se apartó un poco. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado para después inclinarse para chupar sus pechos. Hinata gimió cuando su lengua húmeda le rozó el pezón izquierdo. Sus pezones estaban tan sensibles y él no dejaba de azotarlos con su ávida lengua. Primero uno y después el otro. Soltó uno de sus pechos y deslizó la mano por su vientre. Hinata sintió una corriente eléctrica al instante. Su toque era fascinante.

Naruto deslizó una mano dentro de su pantalón corto y Hinata soltó un gemido para después mover sus manos hacia abajo para quitar el botón de los pantalones y bajar el cierre para que tuviese más acceso, pero Naruto sacó la mano. Le tomó las piernas y se las alzó, las agarró con una mano mientras con la otra forcejeaba para quitarle el short. Hinata soltó una risita y lo ayudó. Levantó las caderas del sofá y con su ayuda, pudo sacar sus shorts hasta su muslo. Después, él se los quitó y lo tiro sobre su espalda. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante Naruto.

Hinata observó cómo Naruto se la comía con la mirada. Como si estuviese grabando todo en su mente. Sus manos se movieron desde sus caderas hacia sus muslos y después, él tomó sus piernas, apartándolas otra vez. Hinata gimió cuando sintió el aire fresco acariciar su sensible carne.

—Tan rosada—dijo Naruto y levantó la mirada hacia ella—¡Que niña tan sensual!

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Si hijo de Tutankamón!—bromeó Hinata.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza mientras soltaba una carcajada. Él bajo la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Hinata cerró los ojos y sintió como las manos que tenía en sus muslos, apretaban. Naruto la empujó hacia él y Hinata no puedo evitar reírse. Él estaba muy duro.

—Estás desesperado—le dijo Hinata relamiéndose los labios.

—Y tú estás goteando—escuchó decir a Naruto.

Hinata abrió los ojos.

—¿En serio?

Naruto asintió.

—Sí, lo estás—dijo Naruto para después mover una de sus manos hacia su centro.

Hinata cerró los ojos una vez más mientras sentía su caricia. Su mano se deslizó por su muslo y sintió como sus dedos rozaban sus labios femeninos para después tocar su clítoris hinchado, lo que hizo que Hinata arquease la espalda mientras gemía por más. Escuchó como Naruto juraba y luego sintió su dedo en su apertura vaginal. Naruto hundió un dedo profundamente en ella y esta gimió una vez más.

—Muy húmeda y algo apretada—dijo Naruto.

Hinata abrió los ojos.

—Yo…

Naruto sonrió para después comenzar a mover sus dedos. Uno dentro de ella y el otro rozando su botón hinchado. Hinata jadeó y movió las caderas. Un segundo dedo se unió al otro y este comenzó a empujarlos lentamente dentro de su sexo. Hinata intento mantener los ojos abiertos, solo para ver como sus dedos entraban y salían de su apertura, pero cuando cerraba los ojos se sentía mejor que cuando los tenía abiertos. Él continúo tocándola con estos hasta que la tuvo levantando las caderas del sofá en busca de más, casi a punto de tocar el cielo pero de la nada, sus dedos salieron de ella y Hinata replicó.

—No aguanto—dijo Naruto y bajo las manos hacia sí mismo. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Antes lo había estado ignorando pero ahora… Tragó nerviosa. Su erección se marcaba demasiado por debajo de su pantalón y era enorme. Vio como Naruto metía una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón para sacar su miembro de estos.

Hinata observó su erección, más impresionante que antes. Su cabeza estaba muy húmeda y los jugos pre-seminales se deslizaban por su glande hasta embarrar la mano que lo sostenía.

—Quiero entrar en ti—le dijo Naruto—Pero no quiero correr el riesgo, Hinata.

Hinata miró a su rostro y Naruto se veía que se sentía muy mal por no hacer lo que en verdad quería. Hinata sonrió y levantó los brazos, le rodeó el cuello y lo acercó para besarlo. Cuando rompió el beso sonrió.

—Está bien—dijo Hinata—Ya más tarde podremos.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—Me odio por mí mismo por no estar abastecido de preservativos—dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Se veía que estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

—Me encanta que no tengas, ¿sabías?—le dijo Hinata.

Naruto alzo una ceja pero luego sonrió.

—¡Estás loca!

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Lo decía porque eso significaba que no estabas acostándote con otras mujeres—le confesó Hinata y este la miró sorprendido para después desviar la mirada, parecía algo avergonzado.

—Digamos que tengo otras cosas en mente—tan solo dijo para después romper en contacto entre ellos. Naruto se alejó y se puso de pie. Se arregló el pantalón y luego se pasó una mano para después inclinarse a recoger la ropa de Hinata.

¿Lo había arruinado? Hinata hizo un mohín y se colocó derecha mientras se cubría con un brazo los pechos. Ahora estaba algo avergonzada. Le echó un vistazo a Naruto quien terminó de recoger su ropa y se la pasó. Hinata la tomó y se puso de pie. Con Naruto era así, no sabía cuándo decía algo que le molestase. Frunció el ceño. Lo castigaría por dejarla aún caliente.

—Deberías darte un baño—escuchó que sugería Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá donde habían estado tocándose. Hinata levantó la mirada. Sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando de Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy algo sudado y aun tienes sal en tu cuerpo—dijo Naruto y sonrió maliciosamente. Se inclinó y se quitó las zapatillas de deporte que tenía puestas. Naruto le dio una mirada—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ducharnos juntos—volvió a sugerir mientras movía las cejas hacia arriba varias veces.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—preguntó Hinata incrédula. No podía creerse lo que Naruto decía. Claro, se había negado hace un rato a seguir tocándola y de nada ahora decía que tomasen un baño juntos.

—Si lo hago—dijo Naruto.

—¿Entonces porque te echaste hacia atrás hace un rato?

—No quiero correr ningún riesgo, Hinata—dijo Naruto—Si seguía tocándote, te follaría en mi sofá sin importarme no estar protegido—le dijo acercándose y tomando la ropa de las manos de Hinata otra vez.

Hinata se lo pensó. Bueno, él tenía razón. Si hubieran seguido, hubiesen cometido un gran error. Ella había perdido un poco la cordura con Naruto tocándola y él estuvo por el mismo camino.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Naruto sonrió

—No sabes lo excitado que estoy Hinata.

Esta bajo la cabeza y miró su entrepierna. Su miembro endurecido se levantaba por debajo de su pantalón haciendo una tienda de campaña. Soltó una risita.

—¿No sería lo mismo ducharnos juntos?—preguntó ella—Se pueden hacer cosas pervertidas en la ducha.

—Solo será una inocente ducha—dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta caminando hacia el pasillo.

Sí, claro. Inocente ducha. Hinata volvió a reírse y lo siguió hacia la habitación principal. Hinata se detuvo detrás de Naruto cuando este abrió la puerta y luego se apartó para que pasase. Era su dormitorio principal. Hinata observó todo con los ojos abierto. Era una habitación muy acogedora. Miró hacia la enorme cama con dosel en el centro de la habitación. Nunca pensó que Naruto dormiría en una cama así tan femenina… pero le encantaba.

Naruto se acercó a la cama y dejo la ropa sobre esta, para después comenzar a quitarse los pantalones. Hinata se quedó mirando embelesaba como él terminaba de desnudarse, quedando como vino al mundo. Lanzó el pantalón a una esquina, cayendo este sobre un mueble de mimbre que tenía varias piezas de ropa ya y después miró hacia Hinata. Su miembro seguía igual de erguido que antes y Hinata creyó ver que con su intensa mirada este se ponía más roca.

—Deja de mirarme—escuchó que Naruto decía y Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él—Me avergüenzas un poco—dijo este levantando una mano y tapándose medio rostro con ella.

Hinata sonrió y caminó hacia Naruto. Le encantaba que se avergonzase por ella. Se detuvo frente a él y tomó una de sus manos para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta que esperaba que fuese el baño. La abrió y dio en el clavo. Entró con Naruto a gran cuarto de baño. Miró que había una gran bañera y una gran ducha, donde podrían caber dos personas. Se decidió por la ducha, ya que si tomaban la bañera durarían más y en verdad tenía que estar antes de las ocho en casa.

Soltó la mano de Naruto y se acercó a la ducha, pero antes de abrir la puerta de cristal sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura por detrás. Hinata soltó un grito de sorpresa y ladeó la cabeza hacia Naruto. Este la miraba con una mirada profunda mientras respiraba agitadamente. Parecía como si fuese a comerla en aquel momento.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Entra—le susurró Naruto en la oreja.

Hinata abrió la mampara de la ducha y entró en esta seguida de Naruto. Este volvió a abrazarla mientras la empujaba contra la pared de azulejos. Sintió el miembro erecto de Naruto en su trasero y como este se anclaba en la unión de sus nalgas. Hinata cerró los ojos. Se supone que solo sería una inocente ducha que compartirían juntos, pero esto no era para nada inocente, pensó Hinata mientras sentía a Naruto mover su miembro en la línea entre sus nalgas y después movía las manos hacia sus pechos.

Iba a perder la cordura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Se supone que sería una inocente ducha pero Naruto había perdido la razón ni bien la vio inclinarse hacia la mampara de su ducha. La había tomado entre brazos, abrazándola mientras pensaba en todas las cosas pervertidas que podían hacer en el cuarto de baño. Le había susurrado después que entrase en la ducha porque quería verla apoyada sobre los azulejos mientras su trasero se alzaba hacia él. Se había pegado como una lapa a ella mientras la tomaba por las caderas y comenzaba a rozar su miembro endurecido contra la raja de su trasero.

Su chica era tan sensual y él que quiso alejarse de ella solo porque era lo correcto. Odiaba tener que hacer siempre lo correcto. Desde pequeño siempre se impuso a hacer lo que se supone que estaba bien, nunca rompió las reglas y cuando decidió seguir su camino sin escuchar a sus padres, pensó que estaba haciendo algo mal. Tenía que dejar de ser tan serio. Esto se estaba chupando su juventud. Tenía que disfrutar de la vida y de los placeres de esta, olvidarse de vez en cuando del trabajo y de su fallido matrimonio, disfrutar de aquello que tenían sin pensar mucho en lo que sucedería si alguien que no debía saberlo lo llegaba a saber o si cometían algún error.

Levantó las manos mientras seguía rozando su miembro en su trasero para tomar sus pechos en estas y comenzar a masajearlos con dureza. Con sus pulgares rozó sus erguidos pezones y escuchó como ella gemía mientras empujaba su trasero hacia él. Si ella seguía, Naruto haría algo loco.

—Hinata…—murmuró Naruto mientras dejaba caer las manos hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Una de estas la dejo sobre su vientre mientras que su derecha bajaba.

Naruto tomó su pierna y se la levantó un poco mientras que su mano se deslizó hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Sus dedos recorrieron sus labios vaginales y escuchó un pequeño jadeo salir de ella, después extendió sus labios con sus dedos y los junto otra vez. Hinata volvió a jadear mientras volvía a empujar sus caderas. Si ella seguía haciendo eso, iba a embestirla allí mismo.

Movió más la mano y sus dedos rozaron su hinchado y húmedo clítoris. Quería tomarlo en su boca. Le gustaría tenerla sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas de par en par, ofreciéndole su sexo. Él no era muy propenso al sexo oral, si, sabía llevar a las estrellas con tan solo su boca (según algunas mujeres con las que había salido antes y Shion), pero no era uno de estos tipos que se volvían adictos a ello. Aunque, con Hinata, él estaba más que adicto. Incluso recordaba su dulce sabor desde aquel día en la oficina, donde deseó hacerla suya.

Sus dedos se movieron hacia el centro de su entrada y se sorprendió de que estuviese tan empapada, pero era entendible. Había estado tocándola y besándola desde hace rato, incluso él estaba casi a punto de caer al borde. Naruto movió más las caderas hacia atrás mientras la levantaba un poco.

Alineó sus sexos y comenzó a rozarlos juntos. Escuchaba jadear a Hinata cada vez que Naruto empujaba su miembro. Su punta, humedecida tanto por sus fluidos como los de ella, varias veces casi se introduce dentro de ella y Naruto deseó que sucediese. Con la mano que no tenía agarrando su pierna, dándole más acceso, las deslizó hacia su sexo una vez más. Con los dedos tocó otra vez su clítoris y luego comenzó a provocarlo. Él estaba cerca y quería que ella se corriese junto a él.

Naruto cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Apoyó los labios sobre su caliente y sudada piel. Saboreó la sal del mar y sacó la lengua. La deslizó por su cuello hasta su oreja, donde se la delineó y volvió a bajar. Ella giró el rostro hacia él y lo besó con ardor. Naruto le devoró la boca mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas, cada vez que intentaba introducirse en ella, escuchaba a Hinata gemir entre el beso.

Rompió el beso y siguió tocando su clítoris. Ella dejaba escapar dulce gemidos que enviaban punzadas directas a su miembro. Escucharla era toda una maravilla. Él estaba completamente fascinado con ella.

Le besó la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras continuaba moviéndose, sintiéndose más cerca que nunca. Hinata lo volvía loco. No pensó que la chica lo volvería así, si se hubiese imaginado que esto sucedería, hubiese accedido mucho antes a estar juntos. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, era como cuando tuvo su primera experiencia sexual allá en sus años adolescentes y estaba obsesionado con tener sexo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y cerró los dientes sobre la piel de Hinata con fuerza cuando sintió su orgasmo golpearlo. Escuchó como ella gritaba de dolor por que la había mordido pero luego sintió sus espasmos. Ella también lo había conseguido. Naruto apoyó la cabeza en ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

Eso había sido extremo. Dejo caer su pierna y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella seguía temblando en sus brazos y Naruto sonrió feliz.

—Hinata—susurró su nombre en su oreja.

—Es…—murmuró ella y se cortó—Estás loco—dijo Hinata cuando recupero el aliento. Volvió la mirada hacia Naruto y sus ojos se encontraron. Sus ojos violetas estaban oscurecidos y tenía la cara acalorada.

—¿Por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza y después su subió una mano hacia el cuello. Hinata se tocó donde él la había mordido y Naruto se insultó a sí mismo. La había lastimado. Él le quito la mano de la mordida y la observó. La había mordido con tanta fuerza que le había sacado sangre, el área estaba enrojecida y comenzaba a hincharse. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto y se alejó de ella—Estaba tan excitado y…—se interrumpió y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba algo avergonzado por sus acciones, pero se había sentido tan bien que no quería decir que estaba arrepentido.

Hinata se giró y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso me gusto—dijo Hinata pero hizo una mueca—Solo espero que mi cabello pueda taparlo.

Bueno, la mordida estaba entre el cuello y su hombro derecho solo se podía tapar si Hinata se dejaba el cabello suelto.

—Lo siento en verdad—se volvió a disculpar Naruto. Debía de haber pensado mejor. Sabía que ella tenía que estar con su familia mañana y si ellos lo veían… Naruto se mordió el labio. No se imaginaba que sucedería.

—Está bien—dijo y se movió hacia el grifo de la ducha, lo abrió y agua fría salió de este.

Escuchó como ella gritaba por el agua fría pero después se metió de lleno bajo el grifo. Naruto sonrió y se acercó también para que el agua lo mojase. Él la ayudó a bañarse ya que cada vez que ella movía el cuello, se quejaba de dolor. Naruto se sintió horrible. Todo porque no pudo aguantarse. Debió dejar que ella se duchase sola, pero no, había querido compartir y casi estuvo dentro de ella, aunque se había controlado al final. Aunque… Naruto le dio una mirada al cuello de Hinata. Donde la había mordido con fuerza al alcanzar el orgasmo. Maldición. Le había dejado una marca que no se borraría tan fácil.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso sobre la mordida. Sintió como ella se sobresaltaba. Si alguien se daba cuenta aceptaría la responsabilidad de ello. Sabía que Neji intentaría matarlo por tocar a su pequeña hermana, pero Naruto podía defenderse y explicarle las cosas bien. Podía funcionar lo suyo, o eso creía. Si Hinata se enterase que tan jodido estaba, de su fallido matrimonio y de que era un fracaso como persona, quizás no estaría tan obsesionada con él y lo dejaría por otro hombre. Las adolescentes eran así y Hinata recién comenzaba a ver la vida.

Hizo una mueca mientras la ayudaba a lavarse el cabello. No quería obsesionarse con ella y que después lo dejase por otro que conociese en la universidad. Naruto dejó caer las manos y se apartó. La observó terminar de lavarse el cabello y luego comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo. Era mejor que las cosas siguiesen como estaban.

Hinata terminó de ducharse y fue el turno de Naruto. Ella salió de la ducha y se acercó a un armario que había en el baño. Naruto la miró. Allí era donde Shion había guardado las toallas y desde entonces su doméstica las guardaba allí. Había incluso una que tenía el nombre de su ex esposa y el suyo bordado, esperaba y rezaba que Hinata no tomase esa toalla. Vio como ella sacaba una toalla azul y otra crema y Naruto respiro tranquilo. Por suerte no era esa. Continuó bañándose y cuando terminó, salió de la ducha. Ella le tendió una toalla y después caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Naruto tomó la toalla y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura. La siguió. Cuando salió se la encontró frente a su cómoda. Ella le echó una mirada y después la bajo.

—Quería pedirte un favor—murmuró ella.

—¿Qué será?

—¿Me prestarías uno de sus boxers?—le preguntó Hinata mirándolo a la cara y ruborizándose.

Naruto sonrió. Eso era sexy pero también peligroso. De todos modos, se acercó hacia donde estaba ella y abrió uno de los cajones, extrajo uno de sus bóxers y se los paso. Miró como ella los miraba algo sorprendida pero después sonrió y dejo caer la toalla allí mismo. A Naruto se le seco la garganta mientras veía como ella se inclinaba y comenzaba a deslizar la ropa interior por sus torneadas piernas.

¿Acaso podía haber una chica tan caliente como Hinata? Naruto se relamió los labios. No había conocido una todavía. Sonrió y se acercó a su armario. Como ya era de noche, tomó de este un chándal gris y se lo puso sin ropa interior. Llevaría a Hinata a su casa y luego pediría algo de comer, pasaría la noche viendo algunas películas antes de rendirse ante Morfeo.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella vio que se secaba el cabello con la toalla que había tenido alrededor del cuerpo, el movimiento hacia que sus pechos se balanceasen. Sintió una punzada en la entrepierna y desvió la mirada. ¿Lo hacía a propósito o algo así? Él trataba de controlarse pero si ella seguía iba a perder más la prudencia.

Hinata al fin terminó de secarse el cabello y se acercó a su ropa sobre la cama. Naruto aprovechó para sacar una de las camisetas de un cajón. Se la puso y salió de la habitación para buscar los zapatos de ambos. Encontró sus zapatillas de deportes y los converse de Hinata a un lado. Se sentó en el sofá y se colocó los zapatos. Mientras se lo ponía escuchó el sonido de llamada de su móvil. Naruto alzo la mirada y buscó el sonido. Vio su móvil en la mesa del comedor, lo había dejado ahí antes de ir a la cocina a buscar algo de beber más temprano. Se terminó de colocar las zapatillas y corrió hacia este para ver quien lo llamaba. Era un número extraño.

Levantó el móvil y contestó la llamada.

—¿Si?

 _—¿Naruto-kun?_

Naruto se quedó sin aire. Era Shion. Rápidamente su mirada se desvío hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Qué bueno que Hinata aún estaba dentro de estas. Se volvió y se fue hacia la cocina para tener más privacidad.

—¡No me llames!—exclamó Naruto una vez que estuvo en la cocina.

— _Lo siento pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo_ —escuchó que ella decía.

—No será hoy—le espetó. Ella había estado visitándolo todos estos días pero Naruto simplemente la ignoraba y la echaba antes de que ella empezase a hablar mierda. Incluso, había estado yéndose más temprano del trabajo para que ella no lo jodiese e insistiese en quedarse a hablar.

—¿ _Y cuándo será?—_ preguntó Shion. ¿Qué ella no entendía que Naruto no deseaba hablar con ella? Sabía lo que ella quería. Quería dinero.

—¿Qué tal si nunca?

Shion se rió al otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Eres cruel!_

—En serio no quiero que me llames, Shion—le dijo Naruto en tono duro—Terminamos. Rompimos nuestro matrimonio y firmamos el divorcio. No tenemos nada que nos ate. Somos desconocidos y es mejor que se quede así.

— _¿Cómo vamos a ser desconocidos cuando estuvimos casados, Naruto?—_ dijo ella y Naruto maldijo. Si, tenía razón, pero la mierda era que no quería relacionarse más con ella. Cada quien debía de avanzar por su lado y ahora que ella se veía en una mala situación, quería joderlo— _Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, por si no lo sabias._

—Me vale mierda—le espetó y le colgó. Silencio su móvil para que por si sonase, no molestase, sabía que ella intentaría llamarlo una vez más. Maldición. Odiaba que Shion estuviese en su vida de nuevo. Tenía que alejarla de él antes de que hiciese algo.

Movió la cabeza y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del chándal. Se acercó a recoger los zapatos de Hinata y se fue otra vez a la habitación. Cuando regresó, se la encontró mirándose en el espejo mientras intentaba hacerse una coleta. Ella tenía su rosada lengua fuera y una expresión de concentración. Debía de estaba luchando por amarrase el cabello con su propio cabello. Naruto dejo los zapatos en el suelo y se acercó al maletín que había dejado en un lado de la habitación cuando regreso del trabajo. Tenía que tener alguna liga de goma por ahí.

¡Bingo! Encontró un par en un bolsillo de su maletín y extrajo una. Cerró el maletín y lo dejo allí para después acercarse a Hinata y cederle la liga. Esto podría maltratar su cabello, pero era mejor que nada. Ella sonrió cuando vio lo que era y le agradeció con los ojos. Terminó de peinarse el pelo y luego se colocó sus converse.

—¿Estas lista?

—¿Qué hora es exactamente?—preguntó Hinata mirándolo.

Naruto recordó la hora que había visto en su móvil cuando tomó la llamada de Shion.

—Son más de las siete pero por suerte llegaras a tiempo—le dijo Naruto sonriendo. Era bueno que se hubiera detenido antes, a pesar de que casi estuvo a punto de seguir. Naruto hizo una mueca y miró el cuello de Hinata. Por suerte la camiseta que llevaba puesta tapaba un poco la mordida que le había dado ya que tenía el cuello un poco más alto que las normales.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno!—exclamó Hinata feliz para después pasar por su lado y salir de su habitación.

Naruto sonrió y apagó las luces de su cuarto para después salir de este. Siguió a Hinata hasta la sala. Ella se acercó a su bolsa y rebuscó algo en ella. Naruto tomó las llaves de su todoterreno de una mesa y se acercó luego a Hinata para ver la sacar una colonia de esta. Se la roció por el cuerpo y Naruto sonrió. Si, era mejor que oliese a flores que a su jabón y a su shampoo. Se le había olvidado esto. Debió de haberlo pensado antes de sugerirle una ducha, para la próxima compraría algunas cosas para ella, claro, por si las moscas. Le gustaría que ella pasase una noche con él en su cama.

Vio como Hinata le sonreía antes de calarse el gran bolso en un hombro. Le señaló la puerta con la barbilla y comenzó a caminar hacia esta. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la seguía.

Unos minutos después, estaban de camino hacia la casa de Hinata. Esta se mantenía mirando por la ventanilla, una vez más. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Desde que salieron de la playa, estaba muy pensativa. No era con él, ya que le había sonreído varias veces y no parecía que hubiese pasado algo entre ellos.

—¿Qué piensas?—le preguntó Naruto algo curioso.

—Nada—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me mientas—le dijo Naruto mirándola.

—Solo…—ella bajo la cabeza—Empecé a recordar lo que hiciste en el cuarto de baño y yo…—ella se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Naruto se sintió caliente y juró. No había esperado eso, pero le encantaba que aun siguiese pensando en lo que sucedió entre ambos hace un rato. Naruto tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—No hagas que me excite, Hinata—le dijo Naruto intentando controlarse, pero eso le pasa por preguntarle sobre que pensaba.

—¿Si lo hago que harás?—preguntó ella y Naruto por el rabillo del ojo vio como ella se giraba hacia él. Aprovechó una luz roja para mirarla a la cara. Ella sonrió seductoramente.

 **—** Me harás desviarme—dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata poniéndose derecha rápidamente—No puedo evitarlo. Soy una adolescente caliente.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Naruto—Yo soy un adulto caliente. Tan solo verte en mi baño completamente desnuda hizo que perdiese la razón. Siento haberte mordido tan fuerte y siento arriesgarnos de esa manera—se disculpó. Estuvo a punto de hacerla suya.

—No creo que sea gran riesgo lo que sucedió—murmuró Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto sonrió. Sí, pero esperaba que no pasase nada. Guardaron silencio hasta que Naruto se acercó a la casa de Hinata y se parqueó al frente de esta. Le echo un vistazo a la casa, esta estaba muy iluminada y había dos autos aparcados frente a la marquesina. Uno tenía que ser el de Neji y el otro ni se imaginaba de quien seria. Gracias a que los cristales eran oscuros y que Naruto solo usaba su todoterreno cuando no tenía que trabajar, nadie podía darse cuenta de que era él quien estaba dentro.

—¿Quién dirás que te trajo?—preguntó Naruto.

—Rinmaru—dijo Hinata.

—¿Rinmaru?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Neji sabe que Konohamaru tiene un hermano gemelo y quizás lo haya visto par de veces pero la verdad es que no lo conoce. Ya te diste cuenta de lo antisocial que es Rinmaru—le dijo Hinata—Así que no sospechara que eres tu—le dijo sonriendo.

—Cuídate eso—le dijo Naruto señalando hacia su cuello.

—Oh sí, claro—dijo ella y después deshizo su coleta. Se pasó varias veces la mano por su cabello hasta domarlo un poco—¿Mejor?

Sí, estaba mejor, aunque no podía ver muy bien si se lo había tapado un poco mejor ya que la luz dentro del vehículo era algo escaza, solo había un poco de luz gracias al tablero. Naruto sonrió y vio como ella se acercaba. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus suaves labios en su boca. Ella se alejó después.

—Te llamare—le dijo Hinata antes de tomar su bolsa del suelo y abrir la puerta.

La puerta se cerró y Naruto la vio caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. Desde lejos vio quien fue que le abrió la puerta, como si hubiese sabido que estaba allí, Neji habló un poco con Hinata y luego la empujó dentro de la casa. Se quedó parado mirando hacia Naruto. Este se quedó mirando hacia Neji también, pero el hermano de Hinata entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. Naruto soltó el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta. Se tocó el corazón, el cual le latía rápidamente. Había estado nervioso. ¿Y si Neji se hubiese a cercado a saludar? ¿Qué mierda hubiese hecho?

Naruto encendió el vehículo y arrancó. Esto estaba saliéndose de sus manos. Tenía una relación con una menor y a escondidas cuando tenía un hermano súper protector. Estaban arriesgándose mucho. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, pero no sabía que era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir el reto, a seguir presionando y a seguir con Hinata cuando pudo haberla rechazado y terminar todo este lio antes.

Tenía que averiguarlo antes de que fuese tarde y estuviese hasta el cuello loco por ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Era domingo y Hinata estaba disfrutando de este en la villa de su familia.

Tomó su vaso con té frio de limón y le dio un sorbo. Era refrescante. Hacia un poco de calor y esto era lo mejor para refrescarse. Claro, podía meterse en la piscina o ir hacia la playa pero… Se mordió el labio inferior. Para hacerlo tendría que quitarse la camiseta que tapaba el lugar entre su cuello y hombro, donde Naruto la había marcado. Naruto se había pasado un poco anoche. Le había mordido con fuerza y le había hecho tal marca, que incluso le dolía cuando ladeaba la cabeza o se la tocaba. Había sido salvaje y de tan solo pensar cómo fue que él se la hizo, hizo que se calentase. Volvió a tomar otro sorbo para refrescarse más y se obligó a olvidarse de ello.

Lo de anoche había sido caliente. No pensó que Naruto se volvería así, era como si hubiese perdido la razón de un momento a otro. No se imaginaba como seria cuando estuviesen juntos otra vez, uniendo sus cuerpos, con Naruto con todos sus sentidos alertas ya que la vez pasada, Naruto a pesar de que no estaba ebrio, había estado bebiendo y sabía muy bien que se había acostado con ella para olvidar a Sakura. Bueno, lo había conseguido, estaba segura de que no pensaba en Sakura Haruno. Había cumplido una de sus metas pero faltaba la más difícil: hacer que Naruto se enamorase de ella por completo. Algo había conseguido al negarse varias veces a él antes, había hecho que él la desease más y por el momento no sabía cómo hacer que el cayese más en el precipicio, pero seguiría pensando.

—¿No te vas a bañar?—escuchó que preguntaba una voz masculina.

Hinata se sobresaltó en la tumbona donde estaba sentada haciendo que el té frio cayese un poco en su camiseta gris. Hinata ladeo la cabeza. Era su hermano Neji. Este le sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa y tomó asiento en la tumbona al lado de Hinata. Su hermano mayor colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Hinata dejó el vaso con té frio en una mesita.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te pregunte si no te vas a bañar—dijo Neji mirándola. De seguro mirando su camiseta. Ella usaba pocas camisetas tan grandes y cubiertas. Él debía de estar pensando que era extraño.

—Ah, eso…—murmuró Hinata y desvió la mirada hacia el frente. Desde donde estaban podían ver la playa, ya que la casa estaba en un área alta y para ir a la playa tendrían que bajar algunas escaleras—Estoy algo cansada.

—Me lo imagino—dijo Neji—Estuviste la tarde de ayer en la playa de seguro jugando y correteando con los chicos.

Hinata asintió. Sí, eso había hecho, además de que había estado de tortolita con Naruto. Obviamente no le diría eso. Neji no tenía por qué enterarse. Aunque si hacía que Naruto cambiase la etiqueta de la relación a algo formal, tendría que abrir la boca y escucharía el sermón de Neji y como este se quejaría. Su hermano era demasiado protector con ella. ¿Acaso creía que nunca iba a tener novio o algo así?

—Sí, eso hice—le dijo Hinata sonriendo—¿Y tú que hiciste?

Neji hizo una mueca.

—Yo pase el día de ayer con Rock Lee—dijo Neji—Y su novia—murmuró después y lo dijo con un tono tosco.

Hinata sonrió. Neji odiaba la novia de su mejor amigo. Lo entendía. Su hermano sentía sentimientos hacia Rock Lee, su mejor amigo, y debía resultar horrible tener que verlo de amoroso con su novia. Hinata hizo una mueca. Su hermano lo tenía muy mal. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, con el cual compartía piso y tenía que verlo todos los días, verlo a veces desnudo o siendo amoroso con su novia, y algo que no era fácil, Neji era homosexual.

Le dio una mirada y pasó la vista por el físico de su hermano. Neji no tenía camiseta en ese momento y tenía el pecho definido, unos fuertes brazos decorados con tribales y un gran cuerpo. Las mujeres volvían la cabeza varias veces cuando Neji pasaba y que además de su físico, él era genial como persona. Era divertido y muy atento. Estaba segura de que si Neji no hubiese sido gay estaría en estos momentos con alguna gran mujer, pero a su hermano obviamente no le gustaban las mujeres.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Debía de ser duro para él. Neji no había salido del closet. Nadie sabía que era gay. Solo Kiba y ella, y quizás su nueva amiga Temari. Hinata recordó que esta había estado detrás de él buscando que Neji fuera suyo de cualquier manera posible, pero de un momento a otro, Temari dejo de desear esto y se metió con su jefe, Shikamaru. Estaba segura de que Neji le había revelado su secreto para que lo dejase en paz. Aun así, debía de ser duro para Neji. No se imaginaba que sucedería en un futuro con este. ¿Les revelaría el secreto a sus padres o a sus amigos? Neji tenía 28 y en unos meses cumpliría los 29, había escuchado a su madre decir que quería que Neji se casase y tuviese hijos. ¿Acaso él llegaría tan lejos como para casarse para que sus padres no sospechasen que era gay solo para complacerlos? Si él pensaba hacer eso, estaba muy equivocado. Es como si la historia estuviese repitiéndose. Casarse por obligación. Así como sus padres. Si él llegaba a pensar hacerlo, Hinata haría todo lo posible para que esto no sucediese. Neji se merecía ser feliz y si no era con Rock Lee, de seguro había otra persona que supiese apreciar sus sentimientos sinceros.

—¿Qué piensas?—preguntó Neji mirándola.

—Pienso en ti—dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—¿En mí?—preguntó Neji alzando una ceja—Eso es raro pero me siento alagado—dijo este sonriendo abiertamente. Neji tenía una linda sonrisa.

—Siempre pienso en ti—le dijo Hinata. Era su hermano mayor y desde pequeña lo había visto como un héroe. Era normal que pensase en él, a pesar de que a veces él se metía mucho y era muy protector con ella, pero aun así lo quería.

—Eso es lindo—dijo Neji—Pero sé que no era algo feliz—dijo e hizo una mueca—Vi tu cara y si pensabas en mí, sé que no era algo bonito—le dijo dando en el clavo—Dime—exigió.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Solo pensaba en tu situación—le respondió siendo sincera.

—¿Mi situación?—preguntó y Hinata asintió. Neji desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro—Ya entiendo.

—Estabas ayer con Rock Lee y su novia, ¿no?—preguntó Hinata y Neji asintió—Tiene que ser duro estar viendo a la persona que amas sonreírle a otra con amor.

Neji soltó una carcajada. Debía de estar ocultando su dolor con esa risa.

—Sí, es duro—dijo Neji y se encogió de hombros—Estoy acostumbrado.

—Pero duele, ¿no?

—Sí, duele—dijo Neji—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, Hinata?—le preguntó dejando a Hinata consternada. Era extraño que Neji le preguntase eso. Él casi nunca hablaba de esto con ella—Es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde nuestra infancia. Así que si, duele y no sé qué hacer—murmuró moviendo la cabeza—He intentado alejarme de él pero es imposible. Imagínate de que un día para otro decida tirar todo por la borda y largarme por ahí, obviamente lo preocupare y hare que se sienta mal cuando sepa que es. Además, si le digo lo que siento por él, de seguro Rock Lee se sentirá incómodo y nuestra amistad caerá en picada.

—Lo entiendo—dijo Hinata—Lo siento por traer el tema a colisión.

—No es nada—dijo Neji sonriendo—Pero es raro que hablemos de esto—dijo Neji y ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, de seguro mirando hacia sus padres quienes estaban disfrutando del jacuzzi. Él no quería que estos oyeran lo que estaban hablando—¿Acaso sucede algo en tu vida?

Hinata lo miró.

—¡Claro que no!—mintió Hinata y Neji entrecerró los ojos. Mierda no sabía mentir y Neji era muy perspicaz.

—Recuerdo que querías saber sobre uno de los amigos de Sasuke—dijo Neji.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Si, le había pedido a Neji la dirección del trabajo de Naruto pero este no había preguntado nada desde entonces.

—Ah eso…—dijo Hinata—Solo había querido verlo otra vez—murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros—Después de verlo bien y a la luz del día, me dije que no era la gran cosa.

—Ah—dijo Neji y Hinata deseó que se creyera en verdad sus palabras—De todos modos, no me visitas mucho y andas demasiado con Kiba—murmuró ladeando la cabeza—¿Acaso están saliendo?—preguntó Neji y Hinata lo miro con la boca abierta. ¿Saliendo? ¿Kiba y ella?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡No me mientas!—exclamó Neji—¡Sé que estas saliendo con Kiba!—la acusó.

—No estoy saliendo con Kiba—dijo Hinata y miró hacia sus padres quienes en ese momento miraban hacia ellos—Y baja la voz.

—¿Te avergüenza que nuestros padres sepan que estas saliendo con Kiba?

—¡No estoy saliendo con él!—insistió Hinata.

—¿Entonces explícame porque andas con Kiba tanto?—preguntó Neji.

—Bueno, es de la familia, es un amigo y es como un hermano—explicó Hinata encogiéndose de hombros—Andamos en el mismo grupo, así que no entiendo porque no puedo salir con él a comer o a ver películas cuando Konohamaru y Hanabi andan de tortolos y nos dejan varados.

—Ya entiendo—dijo Neji asintiendo y Hinata bufo molesta. Además, Kiba era una buena compañía cuando no estaba de mal humor y le gustaban las mismas cosas que a ella—¿Entonces con quien estas saliendo?—preguntó Neji unos segundos después.

—Con nadie—respondió Hinata rápidamente.

—¿En serio?—pregunto Neji.

—¡No estoy saliendo con nadie!—insistió Hinata enfadándose.

Neji se rió.

—No me mientas—le dijo—Las mujeres cambian cuando están teniendo relaciones, Hinata—dijo Neji y Hinata lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué? Este sonrió y paseó la mirada por su cuerpo. Hinata deseó cubrirse—Estas más curvilínea y tienes ese brillo extraño que tienen las mujeres cuando están enamoradas y cuando están haciendo _cositas_ —murmuró alzando las cejas y moviéndolas.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso—continuó negándolo y deseando que Neji dejase el maldito tema.

—Sé qué es eso—dijo Neji—Me doy cuenta.

—¿Cómo vas a saber?—explotó Hinata—¡Eres gay!—exclamó.

—Ten cuidado—dijo Neji bajando la voz y mirándola con una mirada extraña.

Hinata levantó las manos y se cubrió la boca. Les echó un vistazo a sus padres y se sorprendió de que estos estuviesen en su mundo. Se alegró de que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata.

Neji sonrió.

—No soy ciego y no creas que no me he acostado con mujeres—dijo Neji y Hinata se sorprendió. Así que era homosexual y tenía sexo con mujeres. ¿Se sentía a gusto con ello?

—¿Eres bisexual?

Neji alzó un hombro.

—Quizás lo sea pero la mierda no es lo que yo sea—dijo Neji—Es lo que estás haciendo.

—¡Te dije que no hago nada!—continuó Hinata insistiendo. Ella no iba a abrir la boca. Si lo hacía o si se le escapaba algo pondría en peligro a Naruto y aunque quería una relación seria con él, antes tenía que planificar las cosas.

—Solo admite lo que se ve a leguas, Hinata—dijo Neji—Sé que tienes esa camiseta para cubrir los chupones que te hizo tu novio y por eso no te la has quitado—dijo Neji dando en el maldito clavo una vez más.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso.

—Es raro que uses camiseta, Hinata—dijo Neji—Te conozco bastante bien. Te viste muy femenina y esa camiseta es muy diferente a lo que usualmente te pones.

—Es cómoda y es un regalo de Kiba—agregó Hinata mintiendo—Me gusta esta camiseta—la camiseta tenía un diseño delante de la serie de televisión _Game of Thrones_ , la cual era su favorita—Es mi serie favorita.

Neji se quedó mirándola y Hinata le aguantó la mirada. No iba a hablar nada por mucho que Neji insistiese y presionase, incluso si tenía que seguir mintiendo y haciendo que su hermano no le creyese nada, no iba a hacerlo.

—Entonces quítatela—dijo Neji desafiándola—Quítatela.

Oh mierda. Eso no podía suceder.

—Tengo frio—dijo Hinata rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Hace mucho calor—dijo Neji—No hace nada de frio.

—Tengo frio—insistió Hinata.

Neji comenzó a reírse.

—¿Quién es tu novio?—preguntó Neji decidiendo cambiar de táctica como si Hinata fuera estúpida y le diría que era Naruto.

—No tengo novio—dijo Hinata.

—¿Quién es tu novio?—volvió Neji a preguntar pero con un tono de voz autoritario. Ni que el fuese su papa, solo era su hermano.

—Te dije que no tengo novio—volvió a decir Hinata.

—¿Te has visto bien en un espejo, Hinata?—le preguntó—Tus caderas están más anchas y tienes un brillo extraño. Caminas diferente y tienes un aura más sensual. Soy tu hermano pero soy un hombre. Me doy cuenta.

—¡Eres un sucio!

—No te vayas por ese lado, Hinata—dijo Neji haciendo una mueca—Como dije, soy hombre y me doy cuenta, puede que sea homosexual y que me atraigan los hombres, pero como dije antes, he estado con mujeres, muchas veces y se cómo se ven después de una candente sesión de sexo.

—Te dije que no estoy haciendo nada de eso.

—¿Entonces que estás haciendo?

Neji no iba a dejarla tranquila hasta que ella le diese una respuesta concreta y lo suficientemente creíble. Hinata se mordió el labio y dijo lo primero que le apareció en la mente.

—Simplemente yo…—Hinata obligó a su rostro ruborizarse—Estoy usando un consolador—le mintió y bajo la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Estás bromeando?—escuchó que Neji decía después de un tiempo.

Hinata levantó la mirada y lo miró. Neji la miraba sorprendido. Bingo. Había caído. Hinata se encogió de hombros y siguió con la charada.

—Tenia curiosidad y compre uno—dijo Hinata mordiéndose el labio—Lo he estado usando y quizás sea por eso que me veo así—murmuró ella—Se siente bien.

—¿Perdiste la virginidad con un consolador?—le preguntó Neji aún más sorprendido que antes—¿No te dolió? Se supone que tenía que ser con uno de carne y hueso.

La verdad es que si dolió mucho, pensó Hinata recordando aquella vez en la que Naruto y ella estuvieron juntos por primera vez, simplemente ella intento todo lo posible para que este no se diese cuenta de que era virgen durante el acto, pero después de este, cuando estuvo en el piso de Neji, encerrada en su habitación, comenzó a sentir el dolor y el ardor, además de que estuvo sangrando un poco después.

—Sí, dolió.

—¡Estás loca!

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora que sabes mi secreto, guárdalo—le dijo Hinata—Me siento avergonzada por contártelo—dijo Hinata cubriéndose la cara con las manos sintiéndose de verdad avergonzada por haber creado aquella mentira tan perversa.

Neji rió.

—El sexo es fantástico—dijo Neji contento y Hinata se preguntó si su hermano ya había tenido sexo con algún hombre. Debía de haberlo hecho. Era homosexual, ¿no?

—Algún día lo probare—mintió Hinata. Ya había probado ese rico manjar y estaba deseosa por saborearlo una vez más.

—Espero que no sea con Kiba—dijo Neji.

—Nada que ver—dijo Hinata haciendo un ademan de manos.

—Ese tipo es un sucio—dijo Neji—Solo usa a las mujeres y no quiero que te use a ti. Sigan siendo amigos y si él intenta propasarse contigo…—murmuró mirándola y sonrió maliciosamente—…Dímelo. Lo castigare por ello.

Hinata no quería ni imaginarse que le haría a Kiba si este se propasaba con ella. Neji era peligroso como enemigo. Su hermano había practicado artes marciales desde pequeño y había sido un tipo algo rebelde en sus años de instituto. Había escuchado muchos rumores de él. Él era un tipo con puños de acero. No quería ni que Kiba se enfrentase a él solo por cubrirla y tampoco Naruto. Si las cosas entre Naruto y ella cambiaban, Hinata haría todo lo posible para que Neji no le hiciese daño a este.

Aunque primero tenía que hacer que Naruto cambiase de opinión. Mañana lo vería otra vez e intentaría conseguir lo que ella deseaba. Que Naruto la ámese.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? Actualizo hoy porque no estaré por estos lados este fin de semana por las fiestas navideñas. Espero que tengan unas fiestas maravillosas. Tambien les deseo Feliz año Nuevo antes de tiempo, ya que como dije, no estare por estos lados. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **—Si te gusto la historia, solo síguela y ponla como favorito. Tratare de actualizar todo los viernes—**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	12. Capitulo 11

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Era lunes y Hinata iba a la oficina de Naruto en el auto de su madre. Habían hablado varias veces por teléfono el domingo y a pesar de que escuchó su sensual voz, Hinata tenía muchas ganas de verlo y besarlo.

El día anterior la pasó tranquilamente, a pesar del susto que se dio con Neji cuando pensó que este sabía sobre su relación con Naruto. Después de decirle que había perdido la virginidad con un consolador, algo que era súper vergonzoso y obviamente mentira, Neji la había dejado en paz y había disfrutado de la tarde a pesar de que no se bañó en la piscina o en la playa. Después, a eso de las siete de la noche, llegaron a casa y Hinata se lanzó en su cama a descansar, pero antes de ello había hablado con Naruto y este le había dicho que estaba deseando verla.

Hinata sonrió y entró al estacionamiento al aire libre el edificio donde estaba ubicada la oficina de Naruto. Parqueó el auto de su madre y lo apagó. Se estaba quitando el cinturón cuando algo llamó su atención en la entrada del edificio. Hinata se ocultó un poco. ¡Era Neji!

Comenzó a asustarse y se alegró que los cristales del auto de su madre eran oscuros, pero él podría conocer el auto por la matricula o por alguna otra cosa que Hinata había dejado pasar. Esta observó atentamente. Neji caminó hacia su propio auto parqueado a unos metros de donde ella estaba y gracias a que el estacionamiento estaba vacío podía verlo claramente.

Neji abrió la puerta de su auto y entró en este. Hinata suspiro tranquilamente y se calmó. Aun no estaba a salvo todavía, no hasta que él se fuera. Era extraño que él estuviese allí a esa hora. Ella siempre venía a ver a Naruto después del almuerzo porque sabía que Neji siempre almorzaba con Temari y se iba antes de las dos. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y era extraño ver que todavía estuviese allí.

Vio como él movía el auto y salía de la plaza. Hinata se tranquilizó cuando el auto al fin salió del estacionamiento y se adentró a la avenida. Eso había sido traumatizante. Si él se hubiese dado cuenta de que era el auto de su madre y que era la que lo conducía, comenzaría a preguntarle cosas que ella no tendría respuesta alguna, pero por suerte no se dio cuenta.

Hinata esperó un momento antes de salir del auto, por si las moscas. Después de unos minutos iba en el ascensor hacia la oficina con el corazón aun retumbando en su pecho. Así como había sucedido, pudo haber sucedido otro día o podría suceder en un futuro. Tendría más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

El ascensor llegó al piso donde estaba la oficina de Naruto y Hinata una vez que se abrieron las puertas salió bandeada de este. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Naruto sin ni siquiera tocar para ver si podía entrar, vio a Naruto detrás del escritorio leyendo algo y este levantó la vista hacia ella. Su cara se iluminó y Hinata sonrió feliz al ver que él también se alegraba de verla. Naruto se puso de pie mientras dejaba el libro sobre el escritorio. Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de ella y luego caminó hacia donde estaba Naruto. Rodeó la gran mesa y luego se lanzó a sus brazos, este la tomó en estos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Hinata se lo correspondió y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Aspiró su colonia y cerró los ojos. Naruto era cálido y apapachable. Lo apretó en sus brazos y solo llegó a soltarlo cuando este comenzó a palmearle la espalda mientras se reía.

—Me estas dejando sin aire—le dijo Naruto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata mientras se alejaba. Levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. Él era tan hermoso y… Hinata borró la sonrisa y desvió la mirada, recordó lo que paso hace un momento—Hace un momento vi a Neji—le informó.

El rostro de Naruto se oscureció.

—¿Hablas en serio?—le preguntó Naruto.

—Se me bajo el corazón—dijo Hinata tocándose el pecho—Neji nunca está por estos lados a esta hora—le dijo—Era extraño y me puse muy nerviosa.

Naruto hizo una mueca y volvió a abrazarla. Él tomó su cabeza con una mano y mientras le palmeaba la espalda con la otra, le acariciaba la coronilla de su cabeza con esta. Hinata cerró los ojos y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Ya había pasado el momento.

—Nos estamos arriesgando—escuchó que Naruto decía y todas las alarmas de Hinata se activaron. Se alejó de él.

—Sí, pero no por eso debemos alejarnos—dijo Hinata rápidamente antes de que Naruto tomase la decisión de dejarla solo para no arriesgarse a que Neji supiese sobre ellos.

—Tienes razón—dijo Naruto y se inclinó hacia ella.

Hinata supo lo que él deseaba así que se acercó y juntó sus labios a los de Naruto. Se besaron y luego Naruto, levantó las manos hacia ella para abrazarla una vez más y pegarla a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla con vehemencia, Hinata le siguió los pasos pero después Naruto rompió el beso.

—No quiero separarme de ti—le dijo Naruto sobre sus labios y Hinata se sintió feliz por lo que dijo. Ella tampoco pero en verdad tenía que hacer algo o quizás solo podrían verse de noche cuando Naruto saliera del trabajo.

—Tengo miedo de que suceda otra vez—le dijo Hinata. Si Neji no fuese tan protector con ella, Hinata estaría tranquila, pero su hermano lo era demasiado, al extremo y que además de eso, era muy peligroso. Tenía que empezar a allanar el terreno antes de decirle a su familia que estaba saliendo con Naruto, eso sí, si Naruto iba en serio con ella después.

—Deberíamos pensar en alguna solución—dijo Naruto separándose de ella para después tomar asiento en su sillón—No podemos seguir así.

Hinata se movió y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Naruto sonrió ante su atrevimiento pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio, pensando sobre qué hacer. A Hinata no le pasaba nada por la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que fueran amigos ante los ojos de los demás cuando no tenían nada en común? Le dio una mirada a Naruto. Este tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. No tenían nada en común y ella no se relacionaba mucho con la otra rama, apenas había hablado con sus primos como para después saltar que era amiga de uno de sus amigos. Podía decir que Naruto y ella hablaron mucho en la fiesta, pero después de que Neji se fue dejándola con Hoheto y su esposa le había dicho a esta mucho después que seguiría los pasos de Neji, pero había mentido, se había ido a buscar a Naruto a escondidas. Tuvo que mentir mucho para poder estar con él.

—Lo tengo—dijo Naruto sorprendiéndola.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?—le preguntó Hinata algo curiosa.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Qué tal si trabajas como mi secretaria?—le preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza—Desde que Sakura renunció no he podido conseguir otra—le informó y a Hinata le pareció una maravilla la idea. Podía ser su secretaria. Podía ser un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Es una buena idea—le dijo Hinata abrazando su cuello—Nadie sospecharía de nosotros de es amanera.

—Sí, pero el problema ahora es…—murmuró Naruto haciendo una mueca—¿Cómo fue que se supone que te contrate? ¿Deberíamos mentir o hablar la verdad?—le preguntó Naruto y Hinata se preguntó a si misma a que se refería con hablar la verdad. Como si Naruto estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, dijo: —¿Cómo se supone que llegaste hasta aquí la primera vez que apareciste después que dormimos juntos?—le preguntó.

Oh si, Neji fue quien le dio la dirección de Naruto. Hinata había ido a él con la excusa de que quería ver a Naruto para ver si era en verdad guapo o que si solo había sido una ilusión de la noche. Su hermano había accedido pero Hinata sabía que el fondo, este se había preguntado la real razón. Con lo que hablaron ayer de seguro lo tranquilizó e hizo que este olvidase algunas cosas. Le contó a Naruto lo que había hablado con Neji ayer y cada cosa que decía hacia que Naruto la mirase más sorprendido. Si, ella también había estado asustada pero por suerte supo desviar el asunto lejos de Naruto.

—Eso sí que una locura—le dijo Naruto pero después sonrió—¿Entonces estas usando un consolador?

Hinata le pegó en el hombro.

—¡Cla-claro que no!

—Eso es bueno—dijo Naruto y la miró con lujuria—Me sentiría celoso.

—Solo fue para que me dejase en paz—le dijo Hinata ruborizándose más—Solo espero que en verdad se lo haya tragado—dijo desviando la mirada—Neji es muy perspicaz cuando no quiero que lo sea—le dijo y lo miro—A veces actúa como estúpido.

Naruto le sonrió.

—¿Entonces cuando comienzo _jefe_?—le preguntó Hinata jugando—¿Hoy? ¿Mañana?

—Ya te avisare—le dijo Naruto sonriendo—Mientras tanto es bueno que dejes de visitarme a estas horas—le dijo—Es mejor que me esperes en mi piso, ahí no habrá problema alguno—murmuró y el corazón de Hinata se hincho. ¿Esperarlo en su piso? ¿Acaso eso significaba que ella podía…?

—¿Cómo te voy a esperar? ¿Afuera? ¿Con frio?—le preguntó Hinata jugando y esperando que él le dijese lo que quería escuchar—Además, podría venir alguien conocido y conocerme. Alguno de tus amigos quizás. Si estoy adentro es mejor, ¿sabes?—le dijo y Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé—murmuró Naruto y sonrió—Te daré una de las llaves—le dijo Naruto y la Hinata interior saltó de la emoción. Tener la llave de la casa de tu "novio" era un gran paso—Y me esperas en mi piso.

—Gracias—le agradeció Hinata dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Es lo mejor—dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Él entreabrió sus labios con su lengua introduciéndola en el interior de su boca. Hinata cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos para rodear el cuello mientras aceptaba el beso sin rechistar. Además, ¿Cómo iba a rechistar cuando amaba cuando él la besaba?

Hinata sintió como sus pezones se tensaban dentro de su sujetador negro y como sentía un ardor entre las piernas. Estaba excitada. Sin romper el beso, Hinata se movió hasta que estuvo sentada en el regazo de Naruto, sintiéndolo donde más lo quería gracias a que hoy traía una falda negra. Se apretó a él mientras comenzaban a besarse con ganas.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su beso que no escucharon que la puerta se abría. Hinata abrió los ojos y se quedó como piedra al darse cuenta de la situación. Miró a Naruto y este ladeo la cabeza para mirar detrás de Hinata. Ella vio su expresión, el ceño de Naruto se intensificó al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Naruto con tosquedad.

—Vine a hablar contigo—dijo una voz femenina que Hinata reconoció como la voz de la mujer aquella del otro día.

—Estoy ocupado—dijo Naruto para después mirar a Hinata y acercar su rostro a ella como si quisiera seguir besándola pero la mujer habló rápidamente, interrumpiendo su acción.

—Eso veo—dijo la mujer—No tomara mucho tiempo.

—Estoy ocupado—repitió Naruto con un tono más hostil—Vete y cierra la puerta.

—¡No lo hare!

Hinata vio como Naruto cerraba los ojos y luego los abría pero para mirarla a ella. Hinata entendió su mirada. Se desenlazó de Naruto y se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban porque pensó que había sido otra persona que había abierto la puerta, aunque no sabía quién era esta mujer todavía y no podía estar segura de que ella no los delataría. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a la mujer. Si, era la misma del otro día.

Hinata sonrió.

—Ho-hola—la saludó Hinata con cortesía.

—Es mejor que te vayas—le dijo la mujer con tosquedad—Tengo algo serio que hablar con Naruto.

Oh. ¿Así que tenían que hablar? Hinata se movió a un lado para irse pero Naruto tomó su brazo con fuerza, deteniéndola. Hinata miró hacia este. No entendía. Había pensado que él quería que ella se fuese pero ahora no lo quería.

—He dicho que no tenemos que hablar nada—dijo Naruto mirando hacia la mujer rubia.

—Por favor—suplicó la mujer rubia.

—¡Ella no se ira!

—Tenemos que hablar—pidió la mujer.

—¡No hay nada de qué hablar!—exclamó Naruto asustando un poco a Hinata.

Hinata miraba entre ambos algo confusa. ¿Acaso ellos habían sido pareja o algo así? Por la forma en la que actuaban y hablaban daba a entender eso. Tenía que preguntarle a Naruto y saberlo rápidamente.

—Na-Naruto-kun—murmuró Hinata y este miró hacia ella—Es mejor que me vaya.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué irte—dijo este pero no sonrió y miró hacia la mujer—Ella es la que tiene que irse.

—Está bien—aceptó la mujer—Me iré—dijo para después darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

Hinata respiró con tranquilidad una vez que la mujer se fue. Naruto soltó su mano y luego volvió a tomar asiento en su sillón. Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras resoplaba. Hinata hizo una mueca y se alejó de Naruto. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a Naruto. Lo miró algo asustada. Nunca lo había visto subir tanto la voz. Estaba muy enfadado. ¿Por qué?

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto—murmuró Naruto abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

—No hace nada—dijo Hinata haciendo un ademan de manos—¿Quién es esa mujer exactamente?

Naruto desvió la mirada.

—Es un cliente que no acepta un no por respuesta—dijo Naruto.

¿Un cliente? A Hinata no le pareció un cliente pero no dijo nada.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo—explicó Naruto.

Así que si era una cliente se conocían desde hace mucho, pero a Hinata le había dado la idea de que habían sido pareja o que algo muy fuerte habían pasado entre ambos. ¿Su ex novia quizás? Si era así… ¿Por qué decía que era un cliente?

Hinata sonrió y le dijo que todo está bien, que no estaba molesta ni nada. Luego de unos minutos, Naruto se calmó y continuaron hablando sobre el trabajo y sobre qué harían el día de hoy. Unos minutos después, Hinata había aceptado la llave del apartamento de Naruto y se había marchado para esperarlo en este. Mientras iba en el ascensor, no dejaba de pensar en la mujer de hace rato. Le parecían muy extrañas las acciones de ambos. No era una relación abogado-cliente. Él le había dicho que olvidase esto ya que ella no volvería a aparecer, pero Hinata tenía la corazonada de que esta no sería la última vez. Apretó las llaves en sus manos, definitivamente tenía que averiguar quién era esa mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

No había podido calmarse para nada.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y entró en su auto.

Su jornada de trabajo había terminado hace un rato y quería irse a casa para hundirse en los brazos de Hinata.

Hizo una mueca.

Estúpida Shion. Había arruinado su momento. Si ella no los hubiese interrumpido quizás Naruto había hecho alguna locura como hacerla suya sobre su escritorio. Había estado tan excitado. Hinata lo volvía loco. En serio que no entendía lo que ella tenía que lo ponía de todas formas menos bien.

Naruto se relamió los labios y miró su entrepierna. Estaba excitado una vez más. Maldijo e intento calmar sus ganas, y también su enfado. Después de que Hinata se había ido, Naruto había quedado todavía con la sangre hirviéndole. Tenía que ponerle un stop a Shion antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Hoy había explotado con ella porque en el mejor momento los interrumpió entrando a su oficina sin pedir pase ni siquiera.

Encendió el auto y lo maniobró hasta sacarlo de su plaza en el estacionamiento. Se adentró al tráfico. Tenía que alejar a Shion ya que en verdad no quería que Hinata supiese sobre su fallido matrimonio con esta. Ella no tenía por qué saber eso, pero con lo boca floja que era su ex esposa, si esta seguía visitándolo y encontrándolo con Hinata estaba seguro de que se lo diría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, Naruto se lo encontró completamente en silencio. Entró por completo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dejó la llave que guardaba en un tarro cerca de la puerta en una mesita y se adentró a su apartamento.

¿Dónde estaba Hinata? Se suponía que ella lo esperaría en aquel lugar pero no estaba allí. Las alarmas de Naruto se activaron y busco rápidamente su teléfono. Contactó a Hinata pero esta no tomaba la llamada. Se asustó y se movió hacia su habitación pero estaba vacía. Maldición. Cuando salía al pasillo escucho la puerta abrirse. Naruto miró rápidamente y su corazón se calmó cuando vio a Hinata entrar con bolsas de comida rápida.

—Naruto-kun—murmuró ella cerrando la puerta.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cara y se calmó un poco más.

—¿Dónde estabas?—le preguntó Naruto.

—Comprando comida—respondió está levantando las bolsas de papel.

—Te estaba llamando—le dijo Naruto mientras la veía caminar hacia el comedor.

—¿En serio?—preguntó ella. Hinata dejó las bolsas en la mesa del comedor y sacó su móvil de su pantalón de mezclilla. Se quedó observándolo un momento y luego levantó la mirada hacia él. Hizo una mueca—Lo siento, estaba en silencio.

Naruto hizo un ademan de manos.

—Está bien.

Ella sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. La observó moverse por su piso y Luego Naruto se excusó diciéndole que tomaría un baño. Mientras estaba en la ducha, Naruto no dejo de pensar ni una sola vez en Hinata. Estaba obsesionado con ella. Hoy sería el día en que la tendría sobre su cama, con su oscuro pelo extendido en sus sabanas y sus torneadas y sensuales piernas abiertas para él mostrando su rosado sexo.

Cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Su eje pulsaba hacia arriba con todas sus venas marcadas. Se agarró a si mismo pero luego alejo la mano. No iba a masturbarse en el baño con Hinata allí. Además, quería que fuese Hinata quien lo tocase y lo llevase al cielo.

Naruto rápidamente se terminó de duchar y cuando salió de la ducha se acercó al armario de toallas. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Buscó la toalla con su nombre y el de Shion bordado, el cual fue uno de los regalos de su boda. La encontró y rápidamente salió del cuarto de baño desnudo. Más tarde se secaría. Fue hacia su armario y escondió la toalla debajo de su ropa, ropa que sabía que Hinata no tocaría. Tenía que deshacerse de algunas cosas que tenía en su piso que pertenecían todavía a Shion, era increíble que después de 10 meses de separados, aún conservaba algunos artículos suyos. Le pediría a su sirvienta que lo limpiase más tarde.

Después de un tiempo, Naruto salió de su habitación con tan solo un chándal puesto. Se encontró a Hinata comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor hamburguesas y papas fritas. Naruto le sonrió y tomó asiento frente a ella. Esta levantó la mirada de la comida.

—Eres toda una glotona—le dijo Naruto mirándola devorar una hamburguesa.

Hinata sonrió y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

—Lo siento—le dijo y señaló una de las bolsas de papel—Te he comprado lo mismo.

Naruto le agradeció y tomó la bolsa. Sacó el contenido y luego comenzó a comer tranquilo. Algunas veces miraba a Hinata, la chica en verdad comía. No entendía como era que tenía ese cuerpo.

—Explícame como es que eres así—le preguntó Naruto.

—Te dije que las mujeres del lado de mi familia son así—le dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si pero tiene que haber un poco de grasa en algún sitio—dijo Naruto aun sin creérselo. La había visto desnuda varias veces y no había visto sobrepeso.

—Bueno, a veces hago Yoga y Pilates con mama—le dijo Hinata y Naruto al fin comprendió porque tenía el cuerpo así—Simplemente no lo hago todos los días. Y aunque a veces coma mucha porquería, en casa como muy saludable—le explicó.

Naruto asintió.

—Nunca me he visto con sobrepeso—le dijo Naruto—Siempre estoy moviéndome. Por las mañanas corro y algunas veces asisto a la academia, aunque tengo mucho que no voy.

—¿A la academia?—pregunto Hinata curiosa.

—Practico artes marciales—le informó Naruto y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¡Eso es genial!—exclamó Hinata—Me gustaría practicar algo pero soy muy vaga.

Naruto se rió. Ella decía ser vaga pero Naruto veía que era todo lo contrario. Hinata se movía mucho y salía mucho. La había visto jugar bastante bien vóley en la playa, eso quería decía que al menos antes había practicado algo. No creía que fuese tan vaga como ella decía.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio y después de un tiempo, ambos habían saciado su hambre y estaban sobre uno de los sofás observando la televisión plana de su salón. Hinata era la que dominaba. Ella zapeaba por los canales en busca de algo que le llamase realmente la atención. Naruto tan solo la observó en silencio. Era increíble que hubiesen llegado a aquel punto. Naruto en verdad nunca pensó que aquel revolcón terminaría de esta manera.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y la acercó tanto a él, que ella terminó tirada sobre su regazo. Naruto se rió y Hinata levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron y Naruto no pudo evitar excitarse. Su mirada era intensa.

—¿Estas lista para el postre?—le preguntó Naruto y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida para después ponerse rápidamente derecha.

—No creo que…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto. ¿Acaso ella no quería estar junto a él?

—Es que no…—ella hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada—Hoy no deseo eso—le dijo mirándolo después y sonrió—Quiero tan solo estar a tu lado.

Naruto se quedó en silencio y asintió. Está bien. No quería presionarla para estar juntos. El momento llegaría algún día. Naruto echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ella volvió a acomodarse entre su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo mientras observaba la película que había dejado después de tanto zapear. Sonrió feliz. No estaba nada mal. Se sentía tranquilo con tan solo disfrutar de su calor, además de su olor natural. Ella en verdad olía a flores. Naruto también miró la película y se quedaron así hasta que esta se acabó. Se movieron desperezados y Naruto miró la hora en su móvil que había dejado en la mesita a su lado. Eran casi las 10. El tiempo se había ido algo rápido aquel día.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Este miró hacia Hinata para verla sentada algo incomoda.

—¿Que sucede?

—Perdón por lo de antes—se disculpó Hinata.

¿Era por eso? Naruto sonrió y movió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por ello, Hinata—dijo Naruto—Nuestro momento algún día llegara y será mágico.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron y ella sonrió feliz.

—Quiero que mi segunda vez sea especial—le dijo dejando a Naruto algo sorprendido y ella continuó hablando—Es que mi primera vez fue…—Hinata hizo una mueca—No me quejo por ello pero me gustaría que fuese así como las novelas y películas.

Naruto se rió. Su chica era muy soñadora pero escucharía lo que ella tenía que decir, al menos Naruto podía hacer esto por ella, aunque estuviese muriéndose de deseo por estar dentro de su cuerpo. Además, entendía. Naruto no sabía que ella había sido virgen cuando estuvo con ella y quizás había sido un brusco. La había lastimado y también, el mal sabor que pasaron la mañana después debía de resultarle doloroso a Hinata.

—Está bien—accedió Naruto. No quería parecer obsesionado con el sexo. Simplemente, quería estar con ella.

Hinata asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Veras este sábado cumplo años y…—comenzó a decir ella pero Naruto la interrumpió.

¿Tan rápido? Sabía que era cerca pero no pensaba que era tan cerca. No había planeado nada, no tenía ningún regalo. Faltaban cinco días. Podría planear algo. La miró y ella estaba sonriendo.

—No sabía que fuese tan rápido—le dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

—¡Es una sorpresa!

—¿No debería ser al revés?—le preguntó Naruto sonriendo—Debería ser yo quien prepare una sorpresa para ti, Hinata—murmuró Naruto y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—¿Lo harías?—preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Si era una sorpresa, era mejor que no le dijese nada.

—Quizás—murmuró Naruto.

Hinata sonrió.

—No sabía que eras tan romántico

—Puedo serlo—le dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y tomándola entre sus brazos. La abrazó mientras bajaba la cabeza y le robaba un suave beso—¿Cuál es tu deseo, Hinata?

—¿Podemos pasar el día juntos?—sugirió ella sonriendo—Me gustaría eso.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Ella asintió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Me gustaría pasar el día a tu lado. Cenar juntos y luego en la noche estar…—ella se relamió los labios y lo miró con seducción—Hacer cosas lindas.

—¿Hacer cosas lindas?—le preguntó Naruto riéndose por la forma en la que ponía el sexo—¿Qué es eso?

Ella se puso de puntillas y Naruto sintió su cálido aliento en su oreja.

—Hacer el amor—susurró Hinata.

El cuerpo de Naruto vibró de deseo. Si, él quería hacer el amor. La apretó en sus brazos y ella soltó un gemido bajo. Lo miró a los ojos y Naruto le aguantó la mirada. A Hinata le gustaba jugar con fuego, pero aguantaría. Iba a cumplir su deseo de estar juntos el día de su cumpleaños y algo más…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Estaba más que feliz.

Hinata se balanceó en el sofá donde estaba sentada.

Estaba en el piso de Hanabi haciendo tiempo antes de irse a visitar a Naruto. Habían quedado que ahora ella lo esperaría en su piso en vez de ir a la oficina. Claro, después del medio susto que había pasado porque casi Neji la descubre, esto era mejor. Pero no estaba feliz por esto, sino porque Naruto había accedido a pasar el día de su cumpleaños con ella.

Además de ello, le había dicho ayer que le haría una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, aunque no era tan sorpresa, pero aun así, no sabía exactamente que Naruto prepararía para el sábado. Esto era un gran paso. No pensó que Naruto hablaría sobre prepararle una sorpresa. Las cosas entre ambos estaban avanzando. Estaba más que feliz.

—¿Cuándo vas a bajar de tú nube?—escuchó que alguien preguntaba.

Hinata frunció el ceño y miró hacia Kiba quien estaba sentado frente a ella mientras miraba su móvil. Así que había sido el que había roto su burbuja.

—Quizás después del sábado—dijo Hinata bromeando—O quizás nunca baje.

—Es posible que caigas de ahí, Hinata, ¿sabías?—dijo Kiba mirándola y sonriendo maliciosamente—No me gustaría ver tu descenso. Será doloroso.

—¡Kiba no seas cruel!—dijo Hanabi acercándose a ellos con una bandeja. La colocó al centro de la mesa. Hinata se acercó y tomó uno de los vasos de cristal que tenía té frio en estos—¿Que harás este sábado?—preguntó Hanabi tomando asiento a su lado mientras tomaba uno de los vasos.

Hinata sonrió.

—Saldré con Naruto—les dijo a sus amigos.

—Pero…—replicó Hanabi haciendo un puchero—Tenía planeado hacer algo entre nosotros—le dijo y Hinata sonrió.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata. Aquella salida podría ser lo que los impulsaría a tener una relación seria y normal. No quería desplazar a sus amigos, cuando ellos siempre estaban ahí para ella pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Así que desplazas a tus amigos por tu novio?—murmuró Kiba y se rió—Lo veía venir.

Hinata bajo la cabeza.

—En serio que lo siento—volvió a disculparse Hinata—Podemos salir juntos el día después o el viernes. Así puedo celebrar con ambos sin desplazar a nadie—sugirió. Era una buena idea. Podía pasar el viernes con sus amigos y el sábado con Naruto.

Hanabi se quedó mirándola.

—Veremos que dice Konohamaru—dijo Hanabi—Tiene un examen el sábado por la mañana. Así que es posible que se quede estudiando todo el viernes para este.

—Bueno entonces podemos…—comenzó a decir pero Kiba le dio una mala mirada.

—Mejor déjalo, Hinata—la interrumpió Kiba—Sal con tu hombre y no busques más excusas para tener a todos juntos—le dijo y Hinata lo miró de mala manera—Es como si quisieras agradar a todo el mundo. Además, yo también tengo ese mismo examen y estaré estudiando para él. Pensaba que el sábado podría salir a algún club y votar el golpe—les dijo y sonrió—Más bien, lo hare. Con o sin ti—le dijo Kiba sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Yo…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora se sentía una horrible amiga. Había pensado que los chicos estarían felices por ella, pero no lo estaban. Quizás tenía que cancelar los planes con Naruto y aceptar los de sus amigos, pero esto haría que Naruto se sintiese mal después de lo que hablaron.

—No le hagas caso—murmuró su prima—Ya el otro año planearemos algo, Hinata—la tranquilizó Hanabi.

—Lo siento en verdad—le dijo Hinata bajando la mirada. Se sentía una perra.

—El próximo año te desplazara también, Hanabi—se burló Kiba y Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Por qué era tan cretino?

—¡Basta Kiba!—exclamó Hanabi.

—Está obsesionada con ese imbécil—siguió Kiba burlándose de ella—Cuando este la deje por otra, entonces correrá a nosotros.

—¡Basta!—exclamó Hanabi muy enfadada haciendo que Kiba al fin guardase silencio.

Kiba se puso de pie y movió la cabeza. Se fue por el pasillo de las habitaciones y Hinata bajo la cabeza. No quería separar el grupo solo por sus caprichos. Se puso de pie. Era mejor irse.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya—dijo Hinata dejando el vaso en la bandeja junto al que no había sido tomado—Estoy molestando.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro.

—Hare que Konohamaru lo haga entrar en razón—le dijo Hanabi y sonrió—Sal con tu novio, Hinata—murmuró su prima—Has estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Si te sientes mal por mí, podemos planear algo para nosotras el viernes—y le guiñó un ojo—Solo chicas.

Hinata sonrió y se acercó. Abrazó a su prima, quien era su mejor amiga. Era la mejor de todas. Era cierto. Había estado esperando por esto desde hace tiempo. Si Kiba no le gustaba la idea pues podía irse a la mierda. Además, no tenía que complacerlo a él siempre. Sabía que Kiba odiaba a Naruto quien sabe porque.

Ellas continuaron hablando sobre qué harían el viernes cuando Hinata recibió un mensaje de Naruto. En este, Naruto le decía que ya había salido del trabajo y que había llegado a su apartamento. Hinata se paró como un resorte. Se despidió de su amiga y cogió un taxi hasta el apartamento de su novio. Mientras iba en el camino, pensó que necesitaba un auto en verdad. No podía estar gastando todo su dinero en taxis, pidiendo el auto de su madre o molestando a sus amigos.

Unos minutos después, iba en el ascensor subiendo hasta el piso donde estaba el apartamento de Naruto. Pudo haberlo esperado, pero sentía como que estaba molestando en este. No era su piso y no quería husmear, pero le daban ganas de hacerlo. Así que era por eso que había esperado a que Naruto la llamase para ir. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso correspondiente, Hinata salió y caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, como este le había dado una llave, Hinata entró como perro por su casa. Aseguró la puerta y se movió por el piso. Vio el maletín de Naruto sobre el sofá y sonrió. Al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo desde que llego.

Hinata se movió hasta la habitación principal y tocó. Escuchó un _«Pase»._ Hinata sonrió y llevo una mano al pomo. Empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación por completo pero se quedó estática mirando hacia Naruto. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se echó hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Lo había visto desnudo antes, si, muchas veces pero… Pasó saliva mientras se quedaba viendo a Naruto desnudo en todo su esplendor. Este estaba de frente hacia ella y no hizo amago de taparse. Hinata se quedó viendo su miembro erecto. ¿Cómo podía estar así? ¿Acaso no había salido de la ducha ahora mismo?

—¿Le gusta lo que ves, señorita Hyuuga?—preguntó Naruto.

Más que gustarle, le encantaba. Dejo de mirar lo que colgaba en el medio de sus piernas y levantó la mirada hacia su cara para verlo sonreír con una sonrisa maliciosa. Este se acercó a Hinata.

—Sí, me gusta—dijo ella mirándolo a la cara y siendo un poco valiente.

Naruto borró la sonrisa y la miró con una mirada profunda. Se acercó más hasta que estuvo frente a ella y Hinata tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su hombre se relamió los labios y bajo la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno—dijo Naruto y levantó las manos para abrazarla.

Hinata se dejó abrazar. Naruto estaba desnudo y sentía su miembro erecto sobre su abdomen. Cerró los ojos. Estaba comenzando a excitarse. Su mente estaba jugando muy sucio. Estaba convocando imágenes sobre qué sucedería si ella cedía a lo inevitable. Tenía que aguantarse pero en verdad estaba muy deseosa.

Sintió las manos de Naruto bajar por su espalda hasta su trasero. Soltó un gemido cuando él tomó sus nalgas en sus manos. Las levantó, acercándola más a él. Eso fue maravilloso. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que aguantarse, pero con Naruto tocándola así le estaba resultando algo difícil.

—Naru…

—Shhh—murmuró Naruto sobre su oreja interrumpiéndola—Solo déjame tocarte un poco—susurró y levantó con una mano el vestido floral que Hinata llevaba aquel día y la otra la adentró dentro de sus bragas.

Hinata volvió a gemir cuando sintió la cálida mano de Naruto sobre la piel de aquella área sensible. Sus nalgas. Él comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas con sus grandes y cálidas manos, haciendo que Hinata gimiese varias veces.

—Cada vez que me tocas nunca termina en nada bueno—le dijo Hinata.

—Me siento insultado, Hinata—murmuró Naruto sin alejar las manos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata pero hablaba de verdad.

—No creo que pueda aguantarme hasta el sábado, Hinata—le dijo este y pareció desesperado.

—Yo…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y admitió lo que había estado en sus mente—Yo tampoco.

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante de Naruto. Este ni bien las escuchó, tomó a Hinata en brazos, levantándola de suelo. Ella gritó por la acción repentina y se aferró al cuello de Naruto como si su vida dependiese de ello. Naruto caminó hacia la cama en el centro de la habitación y la dejó sobre esta. Hinata se movió en esta mientras Naruto se subía sobre ella, cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos cuando vio que él bajaba la cabeza para besarla. No iba a acostumbrarse nunca a este hombre.

Aceptó su candente beso. El beso comenzó algo lento pero después, Naruto con una mano le agarró la cabeza mientras lo profundizaba. Su lengua le acarició los labios y Hinata los abrió. Sintió su ansiosa lengua deslizarse dentro de su boca y comenzar a acariciar la suya. Hinata se perdió en sus labios. Amaba cuando él la besaba.

Hinata alzó las piernas y gracias al vestido que llevaba pudo entrelazarlas a su cintura, acercando más su centro a él. Escuchó como Naruto gemía entre el beso y como su beso se volvía más voraz. Mientras Naruto la besaba, él mecía las caderas, rozando su erección contra su pubis cubierta por su ropa interior. Hinata sintió como sus pezones se endurecían dentro del sostén y deseó que la desnudase en ese momento.

Naruto se alejó y la miró a la cara. Hinata le aguantó la mirada y su hombre le sonrió ante su intensa mirada. Hinata se encogió de hombros. No podía evitarlo. Naruto la volvía loca. Él tenía un cuerpo perfecto y una piel algo bronceada que a Hinata le gustaría lamer.

—Me vuelves loco, Hinata—dijo Naruto y ladeo la cabeza—Muy loco.

Hinata sonrió. Si, Naruto tenía el mismo efecto en ella.

Su hombre se colocó de rodillas y movió las manos por su cuerpo. Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse mirando su erección. Esta estaba tan majestuosa y tan anhelante de hundiese en ella. Naruto tomó el borde del vestido y comenzó a subirlo. Hinata le ayudó. Levantó los brazos después para que este se lo sacase, quedando tan solo en un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco. Él ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada. ¿Qué? Le había parecido lindo y sexy, además, era cómodo y estaba a la moda.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza pero esta vez fue para besar su cuello desnudo. Hinata sintió su cálida lengua deslizarse por su clavícula izquierda después hacia su hombro. Naruto tomó con sus dientes el tirante del sostén de su conjunto y lo halo. Era mejor que no lo rompiese. El conjunto era nuevo y solo lo había usado dos veces con esta.

—Ten cuidado—le dijo Hinata y Naruto levantó la cabeza—Es nuevo.

Naruto sonrió y movió la cabeza. Continuó tocando y lamiendo su cuello.

Sus manos ancladas en sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba. Hinata gimió al sentir su cálido tacto sobre su sensible piel. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo y luego hacia su espalda. Hinata arqueó esta cuando las sintió sobre el cierre del sostén. Naruto maniobró con el cierre hasta que Hinata sintió como sus pechos se sintieron un poco libres.

Hinata levantó la mirada y lo vio observando sus pechos como si estos se tratasen de un caramelo a pesar de que todavía seguía llevando el sostén. Ella se movió y terminó de quitarse ella misma el sostén, revelando sus pechos y cuando lo hizo, Naruto pareció más interesado que antes. Movió las manos hacia sus pechos y abarcó a ambos con las manos, después los juntó y Hinata no puedo evitar gemir por esto. Sus pechos eran sensibles. La verdad era que todo su cuerpo era sensible y más si era Naruto quien la tocaba.

—¿Porque son tan lindos?—preguntó Naruto aun amasando sus pechos.

Hinata rió.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con los pechos, Naruto-kun?—le preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja. Si hubiese sabido eso antes, lo hubiese seducido con estos.

Naruto alzó una de las comisuras de su sensual boca.

—Quizás…—dijo y la miró a los ojos—Solo si son los tuyos.

Hinata sonrió avergonzada y vio como sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente. Eso estaba bien que fuesen los suyos y no los de otra mujer. Su rubia cabeza bajó hasta sus pechos. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió su boca sobre una de las cimas de sus hinchados pechos. Naruto lamió y chupó el pecho mientras que acariciaba con una mano el otro. Se sentía tan bien. No podía dejar que tan solo ella se sintiese bien.

Movió una de sus manos hacia el centro de sus cuerpos. Tocó con la yema de los dedos su erección que descansaba sobre el pubis de Hinata. Lo tomó en su mano. Era tan caliente y tan grande. Sintió como él se estremecía ante su tacto pero no se apartó. Hinata movió la mano pero después Naruto la detuvo.

—No—le dijo Naruto mirándola con sus ojos profundos—Si lo haces terminare antes y yo…—Naruto se relamió los labios—Quiero que dure—admitió su hombre.

Hinata sonrió y soltó su erección. Naruto sonrió y bajo la cabeza. Rozó sus labios con los suyos para después mover las manos hacia lo último que los separaba. Sus bragas. Él se las quitó audazmente y Hinata frunció el ceño cuando él las tiró sobre su hombro como si nada. Aun así se olvidó de esto cuando Naruto bajó la cabeza hacia sus pechos una vez más.

Tomó el otro seno en sus labios. Le dio el mismo tratamiento que al otro. Lo acarició con su boca, succionó y lamió. Hinata estaba perdiéndola razón con cada succión. No sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudarlo y agradarlo pero él no quería que lo tocase. Hinata movió las manos hacia su oscura cabeza y agarró un puño de su cabello rubio. Cuando Naruto mordió su pezón con fuerza, Hinata gritó mientras halaba su cabello con su mano. Escuchó un gemido de dolor de Naruto pero este no se detuvo. Continuó torturando sus pechos hasta que Hinata se removía debajo de él loca por tenerlo.

Él mordió el pezón que tenía en su boca antes de bajar y comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos con la boca abierta hasta su vientre. Se levantó un poco y su mano libre se movió hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Hinata abrió las piernas y él miró embelesado entre estas. Las cerró de un momento a otro por que se sentía avergonzada y Naruto le dio una mirada. Solo la había tocado de esa manera aquel día en su oficina, pero ahora… En verdad era vergonzoso pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Abrió más las piernas mientras miraba hacia abajo. Vio como él sonreía. Naruto le dio una mirada sensual antes de mover la mano. Hinata gimió cuando sintió su toque en donde más lo necesitaba. Naruto comenzó a acariciarla lentamente. Sus dedos se movían majestuosamente, tan hábiles.

Naruto la acarició entre las piernas con sus dedos más rápido cada segundo que pasaba hasta que las caderas de Hinata se sacudían. No pudo evitar mecer su montículo contra sus dedos y unos segundos después, estaba gritando de éxtasis. Hinata tenía la mente obnubilada. Eso había sido intenso. Observó cómo su hombre se movía hacia abajo. Él no iba a dejar tranquilo su manojo de nervios. Bajo la cabeza. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esto era vergonzoso.

Hinata soltó un grito cuando sintió su cálida boca sobre su sexo y volvió a gritar una vez más cuando Naruto enterró su lengua dentro de sus pliegues. Naruto lamió su sexo de forma lenta y extendida. La atormentó con suavidad. Su cuerpo tembló enfebrecido dejándola casi sin aliento. Su caliente lengua la exploró y sus dedos la acariciaron mientras ella se removía por el placer que esto le provocaba. Uno de sus dedos tocó el amasijo de terminaciones nerviosa una vez más y Hinata gimió gustosa.

—Al parecer esto te gusta, ¿no?—murmuró Naruto.

¿Por qué mierda preguntaba eso? ¿Qué no la estaba escuchando? Estaba gimiendo excitada por él. Naruto siguió molestándola y explorándola, tanto con los dedos y su boca hasta que tuvo a Hinata levantando las caderas de la cama, tan cerca de tocar el cielo con las manos pero abruptamente, Naruto se separó y Hinata abrió los ojos rápidamente para verlo bajarse de la cama.

Se sentó en la cama mientras observaba como él se acercaba a la cómoda y abría un cajón. Hinata se mordió el labio al ver como extraía algo de este. Unos segundos escuchó el sonido de algo rasgándose y vio como Naruto se giraba. Se ruborizó al ver lo que él estaba haciendo. Se estaba colocando un preservativo.

—Te fascina mirar—dijo este sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

Naruto se colocó el preservativo, cubriendo casi por completo su enorme erección. No creía que eso fuese a caber dentro de ella… Espera. Si había cabido pero como que se veía más grande que antes. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella. Esta era fuego puro. Él se acercó como una gacela. Se cernió una vez más sobre ella. Naruto se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras que con las manos las apartaba, abriéndola más para él. Hinata soltó un gemido cuando sintió su erección acariciar su entrada humedecida.

—Hinata—susurró Naruto su nombre—Lo siento—se disculpó—No puedo esperar—murmuró antes de colocarse sobre su entrada.

Hinata soltó un grito de dolor cuando Naruto la llenó de una sola estocada. Eso había sido… Doloroso. Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Naruto quien hizo una mueca al verla. Más que doloroso. Había sido muy intenso y brusco.

—¿Hinata?

—Doloroso—susurró Hinata cerrando los ojos por el dolor. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y abrió los ojos para mirar a Naruto mirarla. Él la estaba llenando tanto que pensaba que moriría por dentro. Naruto comenzó a retirarse y Hinata rápidamente lo rodeo con las piernas, a pesar de que el movimiento hizo que él se enterrase más en ella y que obviamente, le doliese más.

—Déjame salir—pidió Naruto.

—Ya estas dentro—le dijo Hinata.

—Te he lastimado, Hinata—dijo Naruto con una expresión dolida—Soy un brusco.

Aunque él la estaba estirando demasiado, se sentía bien y a la vez dolía como la mierda. Si se mantenía así como estaba, con las piernas apretadas y para nada relajada, esto no iba a mejorar. Así que dejo caer las piernas y las alzó para darle mejor acceso.

—Deja que me acostumbre—le dijo para después alzarse un poco. Envolvió su cuello con los brazos y ancló las uñas en su espalda desnuda. Escuchó como él gemía. ¿Por qué dolía más que la primera vez? Aquel dolor era pulsante y agudo, como si estuviese desgarrándola por dentro. Trató de relajarse pero en verdad dolía.

—Lo siento—se disculpó otra vez Naruto y movió las caderas—Seré gentil.

Después de decir eso, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás lentamente. Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en el vaivén de las caderas. Sus paredes comenzaron a acostumbrarse y cuando él encontró aquel lugar mágico, Hinata no pudo evitar gemir.

—Estoy tan excitado—murmuró Naruto y empujó las caderas con fuerza, haciendo que su miembro golpease de la misma forma dentro de ella.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento y se agarró con fuerza, clavando más las uñas en su piel. Escuchó como Naruto gemía y como comenzaba a embestirla con frenesí. El dolor había disminuido hace tiempo y había dejado paso a un delicioso placer que aumentaba con cada estocada.

—Te sientes…—murmuró Naruto—Tan bien—terminó la frase empujando dentro de ella con estocadas largas y rápidas. Si, se sentía muy bien. Naruto la penetraba ahora cuidadosamente, si, entrando y saliendo un poco rápido. Él era tan grande. La estiraba tanto.

Soltó su agarre en su cuello y descansó la espalda en el colchón una vez más. Naruto le tomó las piernas y las empujó contra el cuerpo de Hinata para darle más acceso. Continúo empujando con fuerza, cada vez más rápido. Hinata estaba perdiendo los sentidos cada segundo que pasaba. Sintiendo y sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del borde.

Hinata abrió la boca cuando él golpeó el punto exacto una vez más y se quedó mirando la expresión excitada de Naruto. Su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus blancos dientes mientras miraba hacia el centro de sus cuerpos, observando como la llenaba quizás. En verdad esto se sentía mucho mejor que la otra vez, más candente y más.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ya que, se sentía mucho mejor cuando ella los tenía cerrados. Hinata sintió una suave caricia sobre su clítoris y abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto. Él tenía la mano puesta entre sus piernas, exactamente en su sexo. Naruto movió los dedos otra vez sobre su clítoris y esto hizo que Hinata arquease la espalda.

—Espera no—le dijo cuándo el volvió a hacer lo mismo. Si él seguía, ella llegaría al orgasmo.

—Sí, Hinata—murmuró Naruto mirándola maliciosamente.

Sintió como su pulgar se movía sobre su clítoris, girando en círculos lentos y rápidos en su nudo pulsante sin dejar de penetrarla con vehemencia. Hinata comenzó a gemir descontroladamente. Estaba tan cerca. Naruto continuó penetrándola con frenesí sin dejar de acariciarla. Hinata se aferró una vez más a Naruto. No pensó que volverían a estar así, de esta manera, tan unidos, tan aferrados.

Se dejó llevar del placer. Hinata comenzó a sentir las oleadas y llego después la vorágine, la explosión de placer. Se aferró a sus fuertes brazos, clavándole las uñas con fuerza mientras se mareaba y sentía como todo estallaba. Naruto siguió penetrándola más rápido que antes, bombeando tan violentamente y luego la siguió. Hinata se apretó alrededor de su miembro y Naruto soltó un sonoro gemido para después correrse fuertemente.

Se quedaron abrazados respirando agitadamente. Hinata sentía los músculos como gelatina y muy sensibles. Estaba temblando también. Naruto no se movió ni un ápice después de correrse, solo se quedó buscando el aire y gimiendo. Hinata levantó una mano y la pasó por su frente perlada de sudor. Sus ojos se abrieron y la miraron.

—Siento ser brusco—dijo Naruto—Contigo, pierdo la cordura—confesó mientras una sensual sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Hinata se ruborizó y dejo caer la mano. De pronto, Naruto se movió. Se volvió a si mismo sobre su espalda, llevándose a Hinata con él, quien gimió por el movimiento y se sorprendió de que Naruto estuviese erecto otra vez. Lo miró a la cara y Naruto sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Te deseo, Hinata—dijo Naruto acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Hinata. Colocó la mano sobre su mejilla y con el dedo pulgar se la acarició—Todo este tiempo trate de controlarme contigo pero…—Naruto hizo una mueca—Por mucho que lo intente, al final termine cayendo redondo—la apretó entre sus brazos—Y no quiero dejarte ir, Hinata—el corazón de Hinata se hincho—Eres mía.

Hinata sonrió y escondió la cara en su pecho. Sintió su corazón como latía desenfrenadamente. Le gustaba aquella confesión y aquella posesión. Significaba más para Naruto de lo que pensó alguna vez. Frunció el ceño. Aunque le gustaría que las cosas cambiasen entre ellos y que esto no fuera solo sexo para ambos, que fuese algo más profundo. Sintió una mano sobre su espalda y una suave caricia. Hinata cerró los ojos. Aun así, estaba feliz de que esto hubiese sucedido. Se habían unido en cuerpo una vez más y sabía que podía cambiar su relación. Solo tenía que tener más perseverancia. Ella podía conseguirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Abrió los ojos algo confundida y se movió, pero ni bien se movió, los recuerdos rápidamente afloraron su mente. Hinata se quedó boca abajo en la cama mientras comenzaba a recordar lo de hace rato. Se sonrojó y hundió la cara en la almohada que olía a Naruto. A su amado Naruto.

Se había quedado dormida. Al parecer el ejercicio de hace rato la había dejado drenada. Se relamió los labios. Su centro palpitaba de dolor y de placer todavía. Hinata gimió gustosa cuando movió las piernas e hizo que sus labios vaginales se rozasen. Miró por la habitación, Naruto no estaba a la vista. Hinata recordó, que después de haber estado juntos, se habían quedado abrazados hasta que Naruto dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Lo había dejado ir y al parecer no había regresado.

Bueno, sabía que él no la iba a dejar sola allí, así que debía de estar por ahí en el piso.

Hinata cerró los ojos. Había estado esperando estar con Naruto el día de su cumpleaños pensando que iba a ser mejor pero… Mierda. Esto fue fantástico. Su centro aun vibraba de dolor y placer por lo sucedido. Hinata junto las piernas y gimió. Estaba tan sensible pero tenía que ponerse de pie y ducharse. Estaba muy sudada. Se giró en la cama y se sentó con cuidado. Cuando Naruto se había retirado, el preservativo había estado algo ensangrentado, eso significaba que la había lastimado, pero era obvio, había sido su segunda vez y Naruto no era para nada pequeño. Se movió en la cama con cuidado y una vez que estuvo con las piernas fuera de esta, se impulsó y se puso de pie.

Quizás no fue un buen movimiento. Sus músculos dolían y más su cadera y piernas que otra cosa, y obviamente, su vagina. Se inclinó y gimió de dolor. Miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Naruto había sido fantástico pero había sido un poco brusco al comienzo. Lo entendía. Ella era deseable y él se moría por ella. Hinata sonrió y se enderezó mientras comenzaba a excitarse. Su cuerpo era muy malo, deseaba tener a Naruto una vez más y ella tenía que cumplir sus caprichos.

Se movió hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño para acompañarlo pero un sonido la hizo detenerse. Hinata ladeó la cabeza y siguió el sonido. Se acercó a la cómoda y vio el móvil de Naruto. Lo estaban llamando. Acercó la cabeza y vio quien era que lo llamaba. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Shion? ¿Quién era Shion? ¿Su mama? No era su hermana porque si recordaba bien esta se llamaba Karin.

La llamada se cayó y Hinata miró sobre su hombro. Tomó el móvil en sus manos y lo desbloqueó pero al deslizar se topó con un patrón de números. Oh, tenía clave. Hinata no quería ser maniática ni novia psicópata. Solo quería saber. Dejó el móvil otra vez en el mismo sitio y en ese momento, sonó el sonido de notificación. Le echó un vistazo. Era la misma persona pero esta vez era un mensaje. Como el teléfono estaba bloqueado en la pantalla de bloqueo solo pudo ver parte del mensaje.

 _«No me ignores Naruto. Toma mi llamada por favor. Necesitamos hablar para…»_ , decía pero por desgracia el mensaje era algo largo y solo pudo ver el comienzo de este. Hinata maldijo y se preguntó quién era esta Shion que Naruto ignoraba. Por la forma del mensaje, se veía que era importante. ¿Alguna ex novia?

Movió la cabeza. Quizás solo era un cliente o una amiga. No conocía a las amigas de Naruto, si es que tenía. La verdad es que desconocía muchas cosas de él. ¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? ¿Cuál era el nombre de sus padres? ¿Tenía alguna mascota? ¿Su color favorito? ¿Su comida favorita? Hinata se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama. Se acostó sobre esta en la misma posición de antes.

No sabía porque pero ahora sentía un peso en el corazón. Amaba a Naruto pero dándose cuenta, amaba su forma de ser y como él era con ella, pero desconocía tanto sobre este. No sabía nada sobre él. Era como si solo estuviese enamorada de lo que Naruto quería mostrar, de su cascara. Hinata quería saber más. Mucho más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

El agua estaba deliciosa. Sí, pero Hinata lo estaba más.

Abrió los ojos y miró la pared de azulejos. Su polla latía todavía febril, deseosa por más. Naruto hizo una mueca. Le gustaría darle lo que ella deseaba pero Hinata estaba muy adolorida. Naruto se había asustado un poco al salir de su chica y ver que la había lastimado, Hinata le había asegurado que estaba bien pero sabía que eso no era verdad.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. No pudo evitarlo. Al verla desnuda, Naruto había perdido la razón. Había estado deseando estar dentro de ella desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y cada día que paso hasta aquel día, no dejo nunca de pensar en Hinata abierta para él. Se relamió los labios y bajo la mano hacia su erección. Se tomó así mismo y le dio una caricia. Tenía que tenerla otra vez.

Naruto cerró el grifo de agua y salió. Tomó una toalla del toallero y se la enrolló a la cintura. Salió del cuarto de baño y encontró a Hinata en la misma posición que la había dejado cuando se fue al cuarto de baño. Naruto se excitó más. Ella estaba comiéndose el colchón con su trasero pálido al aire. Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado. Vio como ella se movía y ladeaba la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Naruto al verla tan callada y tan cansada.

Hinata asintió.

Naruto sonrió. Quizás estaba mintiendo sobre estar bien. Naruto había sido muy brusco con ella. Hizo una mueca y alejo la vista, esta llego a parar en su trasero pálido. Se quedó mirándolo embelesado. Hinata tenía una buena parte trasera, la verdad es que la chica tenía el paquete completo. Tan joven y tan sensual. En verdad no lo entendía.

Se quedó mirándolo. Este lo llamaba. Naruto movió una mano y lo tocó. Ella soltó un gemido y volvió a la misma posición de antes. Así que iba a dejar que lo tocase… Tenía que aprovecharse entonces. Naruto se movió y se acercó más. No pudo evitar levantar la mano. Escuchó como ella siseaba de dolor cuando Naruto le dio una nalgada con fuerza.

—¡Naruto-kun!—exclamó ella.

Este tan solo se rió y miró el área que había golpeado. Comenzó a frotar la mancha rosada que había dejado cuando la golpeó y lo que hizo Hinata lo dejo con la boca seca, ella empujo su trasero hacia su mano. ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba? Naruto sonrió y movió la mano. La volvió a levantar y volvió a golpearla. Ella le había preguntado antes si tenía un fetiche con los pechos pero la verdad era que lo tenía con los traseros y más el de ella que tenía la forma de corazón, de un color tan apetecible. Naruto deseaba mordérselo y dejarle marcas que durarían en desaparecer.

—Naruto—susurró Hinata—Sigue—pidió su chica con voz quedada.

¿Que siguiese? Así que en verdad le gustaba. Sonrió maliciosamente. Naruto le dio par de palmadas y cada gemido que Hinata soltaba enviaba corrientes por todo su cuerpo. Su polla se engrosó más hasta el punto de llegar a dolerle al ver su culo enrojecido y al escucharla pedir por más. Iba a hacer una cosa loca.

Su mano se movió hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Ella dio un respingo cuando el dedo índice de Naruto se movió por la línea entre sus nalgas. Si, iba a ser un poco loco. Se mordió el labio inferior y deslizó el dedo hacia su trasero. Quería tenerla por allí también y…

—¡Naruto!—exclamó Hinata mientras se movía debajo de su tacto.

—Shh…—murmuró Naruto y empujo el dedo dentro de su ano.

Ella gimió de dolor y Naruto se relamió los labios y sacó lo poco que había metido. Por mucho que quisiera tenerla por allí, tenía que controlarle. No quería lastimarla demás y hacer que ella lo odiase solo porque no podía controlarse. Alejó la mano y le acarició el trasero con ternura.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Naruto una vez más. En verdad la había lastimado. Ella apenas se estaba moviendo.

—Solo no te atrevas a tocarme de esa manera otra vez—le dijo Hinata volviendo la mirada hacia Naruto por encima de su hombro—No me gusto.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Hinata le dio una mirada y después se alejó de Naruto. Se puso de pie y Naruto vio como ella trastabillaba. Se alarmó y rápidamente saltó en la cama hacia el otro lado. La tomó delicadamente por el brazo.

—¿Te duele mucho?—le preguntó Naruto sintiéndose mal.

La había lastimado en verdad. Si se hubiese aguantado más. Debió de penetrarla con los dedos antes de embestirla tan ferozmente con su miembro. Quizás la hubiese ayudado un poco y ella no estaría de es amanera tan adolorida. Vio como ella se mordía el labio y después lo miraba.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata haciendo una mueca.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías perdonarme a mí—le dijo. Naruto había sido quien la había lastimado.

—Yo…

Naruto maldijo y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con ella en sus brazos. Hinata le pasó los brazos por el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras se sentaba en su regazo. Qué bueno que aún tenía la toalla pero eso no significaba que pudiese sentir el calor que irradiaba su sexo.

—Fui muy brusco antes—le dijo Naruto—Estaba muy excitado—le dijo y se corrigió a sí mismo—Estoy excitado todavía—le dijo moviendo las caderas. Al Hinata estar sentadas sobre su regazo, con su sexo sobre él, obviamente ella sentía su dureza—Perdí la razón, lo siento en verdad.

Hinata se alejó un poco y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos azules brillaban y Naruto pensó que nunca había visto unos ojos tan grandes y lindos. Sonrió.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun—le dijo esta—Deja de preocuparte. Mejorare.

—Si pero…—replicó Naruto.

—Solo vas a tener que aguantarte—le dijo Hinata y Naruto parpadeó confuso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me duele todo—le dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño y Naruto hizo una mueca—Fuiste algo brusco, Naruto-kun—lo regañó.

—Lo siento en verdad—volvió Naruto a disculparse. No sabía cuántas veces había dicho esa palabra en estos momentos, pero en verdad lo lamentaba. Lamentaba haberla lastimado tanto.

—Sí, tendrás que esperar a que me cure—le dijo Hinata y se alejó de él.

Se puso de pie y Naruto gimió al ver su cuerpo tan seductor. Una chica tan joven no podía tener un cuerpo tan sensual como aquel. Sus pechos estaban tan hinchados, sus pezones enrojecidos y como podía ver, la parte de arriba de sus labios vaginales estaba igual de enrojecida. Ella iba a volverlo loco.

—¡Eres mala!—le dijo Naruto.

—¡A esperar hasta el fin de semana!—exclamó Hinata sacándole la lengua mientras se movía.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto soltó un gemido y miró hacia su centro. Su miembro aun pulsaba de excitación. Tendría que resolverse con la mano. Dudaba que pudiese dormir con Hinata a su lado estando así y menos cuando ella no lo dejaría que la tocase.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Su chica era una muy maliciosa. Mira que dejarlo en ese estado, pero era delicioso cuando ella se hacia la dura. Esperaría a que sanase antes de estar con ella una vez más y… Se relamió los labios. Harían el amor una vez más porque aunque no le gustaría admitirlo, eso fue lo que hicieron. No fue para nada sexo. Se sintió tan especial. Por primera vez, Naruto se había corrido al mismo tiempo que una mujer. Eso debía de significar algo.

Hinata lo volvía más loco de lo que había pensado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo blanco. La habitación estaba llena de la luz mañanera. ¿Tan tarde era?

Naruto miró hacia su izquierda para ver a Hinata pegada como una lapa de él. Era lindo despertar a su lado. Se inclinó y le besó la frente. Vio como ella se movía y luego como sus ojos se abrieron. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos estuvieron desenfocados hasta que ella alzó la mirada y lo miró al fin. Una sonrisa apareció en sus generosos labios rosáceos.

—Buen día—le dijo Hinata.

—Sí que es buen día—murmuró Naruto sonriendo.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron y ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Naruto. Este levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a acariciar su suave pelo. Miró hacia abajo para verla. Le encantaba cuando ella hacia esto. Se quedó mirándola y movió la mano hacia la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Es diferente a la otra vez—escuchó que ella decía.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Si, lo era. Aquella vez cuando la vio a su lado se asustó mucho ya que no pensó que dormiría con ella de esa manera, además de que comenzó a pensar en los pro y contra de haberse acostado con Hinata Hyuuga, pero hoy… Sonrió. Hoy era diferente.

—Sí, lo es—le dijo Naruto—Es muy diferente…—murmuró después. Aquella vez se sintió como un imbécil después de saber la verdad, después de saber que era virgen y que era una menor, pero ahora. La apretó entre sus brazos. Ahora ni siquiera podía aguantarse el mismo. Estaba feliz por haber sido su primer hombre y por haber estado junto a ella una vez más.

—Gracias—escuchó Naruto y luego Hinata levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos azules lo miraron—Gracias por aceptarme aquella vez—dijo Hinata.

Naruto sonrió. Si, nada de esto hubiese pasado si él no hubiese cambiado las cosas entre ellos aquel día de la cita en la que estaba seguro que la iba a rechazar y hacer que ella se alejase de él pero… Naruto cerró los ojos. Cuando pensó en que podía perderla y que el imbécil de Kiba podría tenerla, no pudo aguantarse más. Sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente y abrió los ojos, los ojos de Hinata aun lo miraban. Estaba feliz de haber aceptado a esto.

Se quedaron así abrazados mirándose entre ellos. Hasta que Naruto comenzó a excitarse. Maldición. Necesitaba tenerla otra vez pero le había prometido que esperaría una vez más hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Tenía que aguantarse pero con Hinata en sus brazos desnuda y tan seductora, él no podría hacerlo. Era mejor romper el contacto ahora.

—Siento que tenga que levantarme—dijo Naruto e hizo una mueca—Tengo que trabajar—dijo excusándose, aunque en parte era verdad, tenía que ir a trabajar. Tenía que ser más de las ocho de la mañana.

Ella hizo un puchero pero asintió. Naruto vio como ella se sentaba en la cama, alejándose de él. Hinata bostezó mientras alzaba los brazos al aire y Naruto no se perdió el movimiento de sus turgentes pechos. Se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. En verdad Hinata era una muchachita muy excitante.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Naruto algo preocupado. Anoche había sido brusco con ella.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Es un dolor delicioso—dijo Hinata antes de alejarse de Naruto.

Naruto la dejó ir y vio como ella se ponía de pie. Al igual que anoche, ella se tambaleo pero pudo mantener el equilibrio. Se alejó el cabello del rostro y se volvió hacia Naruto. Este sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero después frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?

Hinata señaló algo en la cama. Naruto bajo la mirada. Las sabanas tenían manchas de sangre otra vez. Naruto vio como Hinata se avergonzaba y se abrazaba a sí misma. Naruto sonrió y movió la cabeza. Sabía que ella estaba avergonzada por esto, pero no era nada malo. Además, en parte había sido su culpa de que hubiese sangrado de esa manera.

—Ve a ducharte, Hinata—le dijo Naruto bajando de la cama. Se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por el pelo—Yo cambiare las sabanas.

—Pero ya las cambiaste anoche—dijo Hinata—Van dos—le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

Naruto sonrió. Si, anoche también se habían ensuciado pero no había nada malo en ello. Bajó la mano que tenía en su cabeza y la colocó sobre su mejilla derecha. Le acarició esta con el pulgar.

—Sí, pero eso no importa Hinata—le dijo y se acercó a sus labios. Le dio un suave beso antes de alejarse—Además, fui yo quien te lastimó.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo y asintió después. Sabía que ella estaba avergonzada por esto, pero no era su culpa. Naruto era quien había sido muy brusco la noche anterior cuando ella no estaba acostumbrada a un hombre como él. Le dio otro abrazo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Escuchó como si estomago rugía. Ella debía de tener mucha hambre. Anoche no habían cenado para nada. Después de acostarse juntos y de haberse dado una ducha, ambos habían vuelto a la cama. Y luego de que Naruto quitó la sabana machada, se habían acostado desnudos.

—Tengo hambre—dijo ella alejándose de Naruto. En ese momento, su propio estomago rugió y Naruto se colocó una mano sobre este. Él también estaba de esa forma.

—Es normal—dijo Naruto—Yo también tengo hambre.

—No hemos comido desde el almuerzo—dijo Hinata—Al menos yo no lo he hecho—murmuró haciendo una mueca y colocando también su mano sobre su plano abdomen—Me gustaría comer muchos panqueques, algunas tostadas, zumo de naranja

—Eres algo glotona—murmuró Naruto mientras sonreía—No puedo creer que comas tanto.

—Me gusta comer más bien—apuntó ella dándole una mirada—La comida es muy buena.

—¿Cómo mantienes ese cuerpo?—preguntó Naruto dándole una mirada al sensual cuerpo de su chica. Ella no tenía ningún gramo de grasa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que esta se hartara de comida y que por lo menos no tuviese un poquito de grasa en algún sitio? Su cuerpo era definido y no le creía a ella, la cual le había dicho que no hacia algún ejercicio o algo.

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus generosos y rosados labios.

—Secreto—dijo Hinata para después marchar hacia el baño.

Naruto la observó mientras se movía y la siguió al baño. No era sano ducharse juntos pero no podía evitarlo. Entró con ella al cuarto de baño y ella estaba frente al lavabo revisando el armario de espejo sobre este. Naruto sintió su corazón detenerse. Dentro de ese armario habían algunos productos de Shion que se habían quedado allí después de que ella se fuese. Maldición. Debió de haberlos retirados así como la toalla con sus nombres. Se quedó mirando como ella sacaba un cepillo de este y cerraba la puertecita sin comentar nada.

Hinata lo miró por el espejo y alzó una ceja. Naruto sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza. Más tarde retiraría todo aquello y revisaría el piso. No quería que Hinata supiese sobre Shion. Se fue hacia la ducha para aprovechar mientras Hinata se cepillaba los dientes. Mientras se duchaba pensó en Hinata y en Shion. Sabía que ella algún día terminaría sabiendo que estuvo casado y que su matrimonio fue un fracaso, además de que era un fracaso en sí. Hizo una mueca. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegase a saberlo.

Una media hora después, ambos estaban cambiados. Hinata tenía el mismo vestido del día anterior y su cabello negro y purpura estaba sobre sus hombros una vez más, quizás tapando la mordida del sábado, la cual, aunque estaba desapareciendo tenía todavía algunas áreas rojas y moradas. Ella estaba dándose los últimos toques frente al espejo cuando Naruto se acercó por atrás, le apartó el cabello a un lado y miró la marca bien.

—¿Te duele?

Ella sonrió por el espejo y negó con la cabeza. Naruto bajo la cabeza y pasó la punta de la lengua por el lugar. Sintió como ella se estremecía en sus brazos. Naruto cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Se alejó de ella dando un paso hacia atrás y salió de la habitación llevándose el maletín y su móvil que había dejado en su habitación el día anterior.

No tenía tiempo para desayunar en su apartamento, así que le había propuesto que tomasen el desayuno en algún café cerca de su trabajo. Naruto sabía que era peligroso pero los únicos que podían verlos cerca de allí eran sus amigos o Temari, ya que, Neji trabajaba muy lejos de allí, por suerte. Así que estaban a salvo o eso esperaba.

Se sentó en el sofá con su móvil en la mano y lo revisó. Tenía un mensaje de su hermano Nagato, el cual decía que pasaría más tarde por su trabajo. Naruto hizo una mueca. De seguro su hermano venía a hablarle sobre su padre y sobre la firma. Este insistía en que Naruto y su padre tenían que hablar y arreglar las cosas entre ellos, de que la familia no podía estar separada. Nagato era una buena persona, pero tenía que entender que las cosas por mucho que se intentasen a veces no funcionaban y su familia, no funcionaba.

Le escribió una breve respuesta diciéndole que estaría ocupado en el trabajo. Mentía, sí, pero no quería a Nagato jodiéndolo con la misma cantaleta una y otra vez, estaba hastiado de esto.

Siguió pasando por los mensajes. Había algunos de sus amigos. El de Sai decía que tenían que reunirse para hablar una vez más, quizás refiriéndose a que estos sabían que Naruto andaba con Hinata. Los de Sasuke y Shikamaru no decían mucho. Sasuke solo le decía que quería que cenase con Sakura y el en su casa esta noche y Shikamaru tan solo le dijo que tenía que hablar con él. Naruto arqueó una ceja ante este último. Su amigo se veía que no la tenía fácil con Temari. Lo sentía mucho por él. Naruto le escribió que tomarían el almuerzo juntos después.

Siguió pasando por los mensajes, los que estaban sin leer eran del servicio de la compañía telefónica promocionando algunos de sus múltiples planes. Ladrones. Con estos putos mensajes se robaban sus minutos de llamadas. Siguió desplazándose y frunció el ceño cuando vio uno de un emisor no muy agradable.

Maldijo en voz baja. Shion le había mandado un mensaje.

 _«No me ignores Naruto. Toma mi llamada por favor. Necesitamos hablar para poder entendernos mejor. Por favor. Solo hablar. Es lo único que necesito»_ , decía este. Naruto borró el mensaje y bloqueó el móvil otra vez. Se pasó una mano por la cara. No quería hablar con Shion pero sabía que hasta que no la escuchase, ella no lo dejaría en paz.

Podría atender esto más tarde.

Se quedó sentado en el sofá y unos minutos después, Hinata salió. Estaba maquillada un poco, algo ligero pero se notaba, al menos él lo notaba porque la conocía y que además le gustaba su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje. La prefería al natural. Se puso de pie y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje negro mientras tomaba su maletín.

Hinata le dio una mirada y Naruto levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en una media sonrisa. Sabía que no podía atrasar el momento. El día de su cumpleaños se lo diría y… Espera. Ese día no. No quería que ella estuviese triste por el cuándo le contase toda la historia sobre él. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano con su mano libre. Le sonrió por completo y fueron hacia la salida del apartamento. Se lo diría más tarde, en el momento indicado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Estaban sentados en una mesa en un café en el centro comercial cerca de donde trabajaba. La mesa estaba algo alejada de la puerta pero desde donde Naruto estaba podía ver quien entraba al local, lo cual era perfecto por si acaso alguien no apto aparecía podría esconder a Hinata antes de que sucediese algo malo.

La chica pedía a la mesera su desayuno. La escuchó pedir lo mismo que había deseado antes cuando su estómago le había rugido. Era tan linda. Naruto pensó en el cumpleaños de esta. No tenía nada en la mente. ¿Qué debería regalarle? Se quedó mirándola pensativo. ¿Qué le gustaba a Hinata además de la comida? La ropa y el maquillaje, pero él nunca le regalaría esto. No le gustaba cuando ella se vestía de exageradamente y se maquillaba de la misma forma. Le gustaba cuando era natural.

Ella no usaba muchas joyas según veía. Tenía unos aros en el dedo índice y anular de plata, pero además de los aretes, los cuales eran sencillos de color plateado, no usaba nada más. Recordó haberla visto con una pulsera de hilos y un reloj plateado un día, pero los usaba muy poco. ¿Le gustaba la joyería? Maldición. Sabía muy poco de ella, al igual que ella sabía poco de él. ¿Debería preguntarle a su prima o suponer el mismo que le gustaría a Hinata? Era mejor esto último. No sabía cómo contactar a Hanabi sin pasar por sus primos y…

Espera un momento.

La mesera se fue con el pedido de ambos y Hinata miró hacia Naruto. Ella sonrió. Hinata había ido a su piso muy tempano y había pasado la noche con el cuándo se supone que no debía pasar.

—Una pregunta—murmuró Naruto y Hinata alzo una ceja—¿Sabe alguien que pasaste la noche conmigo?

Hinata se quedó mirándolo confundida y luego se sorprendido. Rápidamente buscó su móvil en su bolsa. Se veía muy nerviosa. Eso significaba que era posible que ella no hubiese pedido permiso para pasar la noche con él. Naruto movió la cabeza. Esto era algo difícil. La miro, en ese momento, Hinata se colocó el teléfono en la oreja, llamando a alguien mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¡Hanabi!—exclamó Hinata asustada y escuchó lo que su prima decía al otro lado con una expresión nerviosa—Lo siento—se disculpó y luego su expresión se fue borrando para dejar una de alivio—Gracias, Hanabi—le agradeció a su prima—Eres la mejor de todas y…—frunció el ceño—Si…—dijo y su ceño se intensifico más—Si, ya se—le dio una mirada a Naruto y sonrió—Está bien. Le diré.

Se despidió de Hanabi y colgó la llamada. Volvió a dejar su móvil en su bolsa y después lo miro.

—¡Que susto!—dijo ella colocando una mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón—Hanabi le dijo a Neji y a mis padres que pasaría la noche con ella en su piso. Así que estamos a salvo.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Solo así?—preguntó. ¿Acaso era tan fácil para ella quedarse donde sea? Eso no le gustaba mucho, Hanabi vivía con su novio y no quería ser imbécil, pero estar en un piso con un chico que solo era cuñado tuyo no era muy bueno y además, de que este era amugo de Kiba. El tal Kiba podía quedarse también de vez en cuando junto a su amigo, eso significaba que podían estar juntos y…

—A mi madre no le molesta que este donde Hanabi—le dijo Hinata e hizo una mueca—A Neji sí.

—¿Por qué a Neji le molesta?—preguntó Naruto curioso. Se estaba imaginando que podía ser por la misma razón que él había estado pensando, porque habían chicos en aquel apartamento.

Hinata hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Okay, parecía que no le quería decir pero tenía que ser esto. Naruto movió la cabeza e hizo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia. Ella no tenía que decírselo, por su cara había adivinado que era por lo que había estado pensando.

Se quedaron en silencio. Naruto sintiéndose celoso. No quería que Hinata se quedase con su prima Hanabi cuando Kiba podía estar allí. Se habían declarado la guerra aquel día en la playa cuando estuvieron solos y sabía que Kiba haría todo lo posible por quedarse con Hinata. Naruto tenía que intentar por su lado que esto no sucediese.

Hinata era suya por el momento y no dejaría que un imbécil como Kiba se quedase con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	13. Capitulo 12

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Su hombre estaba tan extraño.

Hinata comió su desayuno con algo de rapidez ya que parecía como si Naruto quisiese deshacerse de ella antes de tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que la había cagado con Naruto. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. No había hecho nada malo… O quizás. Le dio una mirada. Naruto estaba tomando una taza con café solo tranquilamente mientras ella devoraba su desayuno.

Quizás se había dado cuenta por qué a Neji no le gustaba que anduviera mucho por el piso de Hanabi y Konohamaru. Era obvio. Era por Kiba. A su hermano mayor le molestaba que se relacionase con Kiba, él decía que el chico era muy sucio y que no servía, pero tenía que entender que su mejor amiga era Hanabi y que Konohamaru le caía muy bien. Que Kiba rondase por el mismo lugar que ella no era su culpa y se veía, que Naruto pensaba igual que su hermano.

Comieron en silencio y cuando Hinata terminó, hace tiempo que Naruto había terminado y miraba impacientemente su reloj. Tenía que ser más de las nueve. Naruto entraba a trabajar a las ocho. Él estaba tarde. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Emm—Naruto la miró—Puedes dejarme aquí e irte a trabajar—le sugirió Hinata.

—Te llevare al piso de tu prima y…—comenzó diciendo Naruto pero Hinata lo interrumpió moviendo la cabeza.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

—Puedo ir sola—le aseguró. No era una niña.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Te llevare y…—volvió a decir Naruto.

—¡Puedo ir sola!—insistió Hinata interrumpiéndolo y dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta. Este la cerró y movió la cabeza—Vas tarde ya al trabajo y además, es lo mejor—le dijo—Llamare a Hanabi para que me pase a buscar y…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior—O mejor me iré en taxi.

—Hinata—murmuró Naruto su nombre, este sonreía ahora. Naruto extendió una mano por la mesa y tomó su mano—Yo te llevare. Es mi obligación. No puedo dejarte varada por ahí e irme a trabajar solo porque voy tarde. Soy mi propio jefe y puedo darme ese lujo.

—Pero—replicó Hinata.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Además, no quiero que pienses que soy un imbécil—dijo y se acercó—Que solo estuvo contigo para tener relaciones, Hinata—murmuró y sonrió—Es algo más y al ser algo más, tengo que dar la cara y llevarte al piso de tu prima.

Hinata hizo una mueca. A pesar de que no quería que el la llevase ya que sentía que estaba molestando, Naruto tenía razón. Asintió y Naruto sonrió. Dejo unos billetes para pagar el desayuno de ambos sobre la mesa y después se puso de pie, extendió una mano hacia Hinata. Esta se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de imitarlo y tomar su mano. Caminaron hacia la salida del local juntos.

—Hinata—murmuró una voz.

Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia la voz ara ver una figura masculina conocida. Era Rinmaru. Hinata sonrió y el chico se acercó a ellos. Le sonrió a Naruto y después le sonrió a Hinata.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Bueno…—Hinata miró a Naruto—Desayunábamos.

—Trabajo aquí—dijo Rinmaru señalando el lugar de donde habían salido.

—Turno temprano, ¿eh?

Rinmaru asintió.

—Sí, solo que he llegado una media hora antes—le dijo Rinmaru y se encogió de hombros—Vengo a desayunar.

—Oh…—y una idea se le ocurrió—¿Si no molesta, podrías llevarme al piso de Konohamaru?—le pregunto Hinata y Rinmaru miró hacia Naruto quien se volvió hacia Hinata para replicar—Es que Naruto tiene que trabajar y no quiero que llegue tarde al trabajo—se apresuró a decir—Insiste en llevarme cuando puedo tomar un taxi o llamar a Hanabi.

—Hinata te dije que no importaba—le dijo Naruto—Puedo llegar a la hora que quiero.

—Está bien—aceptó Rinmaru ignorando a Naruto—¿Crees que Konohamaru estará en el piso?—preguntó Rinmaru alzando una ceja.

—Sí, lo escuche detrás cuando hablaba con Hanabi hace un rato—le respondió Hinata y luego se giró hacia Naruto—Rinmaru me llevara al piso de su hermano. Es mejor que vayas a trabajar. Hablaremos más tarde—se despidió de su hombre.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que no me molestaba, Hinata—murmuró Naruto. Él no iba a ceder.

—Sí, pero puedo darle un aventón—intervino Rinmaru—Quiero hablar algo con mi hermano antes de comenzar a trabajar. Hay tiempo de sobra para mí pero para ti—Rinmaru miro la hora en su reloj—Creo que es tarde si entras a trabajar a las nueve—le dijo mirándolo y sonrió—Cuidare a tu chica.

Naruto frunció más el ceño. Hinata le sonrió a su hombre y tomó a Rinmaru del brazo era mejor que se fueran antes de que Naruto replicase otra vez. Se movieron dejando a Naruto en el mismo lugar. Cuando estuvieron lejos, Hinata soltó el agarre y se alejó un poco de Rinmaru. No tenían tanta confianza pero al menos, Rinmaru no la había ignorado.

—¿Están peleando?—preguntó Rinmaru mientras se dirigían hacia uno de los ascensores que los llevaría al estacionamiento subterráneo de la plaza—Parecía de muy mal humor.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. No estaban peleando, pero sentía como si estuviese molestando demás a Naruto. Su actitud había cambiado de pronto y aunque Hinata pensaba que quizás en parte era por Kiba rondando en el apartamento de Hanabi, donde ella a veces se quedaba, se imaginaba que debía de ser por otra cosa.

¿Sería por lo sucedido anoche? Hinata había cedido a la tentación y al fin habían dormido juntos. Para ella fue magnifico. Naruto estuvo genial a pesar de que fue un poco brusco al principio, pero después fue tierno… Quizás no fue lo mismo para Naruto. Aquel día en que durmieron juntos en la fiesta del patriarca de los Hyuuga, Naruto había estado un poco bebido y quizás sus recuerdos de la noche estaban borrosos. Pensaba que quizás él había esperado mucho por ella para darse cuenta de que no era como se lo había imaginado.

Estaba algo avergonzada. Si era esto así, temía no volver a mirar a Naruto a la cara de la vergüenza. Ella lo amaba. Si, lo admitía, ya que al final eso era lo que sentía. Amor. A pesar de que sabía que no era reciproco. Estaba tan enamorada de Naruto aunque desconocía muchas cosas de él y si el… Tragó nerviosa y movió la cabeza. No quería pensarlo, pero si él decidía dejarla después de esto, su corazón en verdad iba a romperse.

Al fin llegaron al auto de Rinmaru, el cual era uno deportivo de color negro. El chico le sonrió y le abrió la puerta. Hinata le agradeció por su ayuda cuando más la necesitaba. Mientras se colocaba el cinturón, pensó que debía de dejar que sus pensamientos negativos tomasen posesión de ella. Si ella pensaba de esa manera entonces todo lo que había hecho se iría al retrete. Tenía que seguir tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Naruto sobre la relación que mantenían. Ese era su plan por el momento. Ser su novia con todas las etiquetas. Ser su novia y que él fuese su novio aceptado por todos, por su hermano y su familia, sin que nadie dijese nada en contra.

Soltó un suspiro y se dijo que tenía que pensar positivamente. Naruto quizás solo estaba enfadado por lo de Kiba, solo esto y nada más. Más tarde iría a visitarlo para hablar con él, para decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

No podía concentrarse en el trabajo.

Naruto dejo por enésima vez lo que estaba haciendo y se obligó a dejarlo al fin. Su mente estaba divagando y no podía concentrarse. Además, ¿Cómo mierda lo iba a hacer cuando tenía una erección entre las piernas?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, los cuales se le habían secado un poco. Su mente no paraba de recrear imágenes de lo sucedido entre Hinata y él la noche anterior. Esto estaba mal. Se supone que tenía que trabajar pero lo que más quería era llamar a Hinata para que se encontrasen en su piso una vez más y hundirse en ella.

Estaba tan caliente.

Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y se la acarició por encima de la ropa. El día anterior había sido algo más que maravilloso. Al fin había estado con Hinata después de meses desde la primera vez y tenía que decir que cumplió con todas sus expectativas. Hinata era tan sensual y dulce. Iba a volverlo loco. Hinata hizo que él perdiese varias veces la cordura. Ella estaba haciendo que no se reconociese a sí mismo. Quién lo diría.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Hinata Hyuuga lo tenía loco. Quería tenerla otra vez pero le había prometido el día anterior que no volverían a hacerlo hasta el sábado, el cual era el día de su cumpleaños.

Hinata deseaba un día romántico junto a él y Naruto proponía dárselo. Se lo merecía. Era una chica buena. Cuando a regañadientes la había dejado esta mañana con el hermano gemelo del novio de su prima mientras iba de camino a su trabajo, Naruto había comenzado a pensar nuevamente en su cumpleaños. Se le había ocurrido llevarla a cenar a algún caro restaurant y buscar algún regalo igual de caro para ella. Se había decidido al final por joyería, ya que esta perduraba y era un buen recuerdo para ella.

Quizás alguna gargantilla o algún anillo. Si, un anillo. Podría comprarle uno que combinase con ella. No sabía cuál era su piedra favorita pero Naruto pensó que podía conseguir alguno bonito con amatistas, ya que parecía ser uno de sus colores favoritos y que además, sus ojos violetas le recordaban a estas.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Aunque espera un momento. Regalarle un anillo a alguien podía dar una idea diferente. Como un compromiso y… Naruto movió la cabeza. A decir verdad, no le molestaba que ella pensase en esto. No quería dejarla ir. Ella era suya. La verdad era que le gustaría algo así. No un compromiso exactamente pero una relación normal. Si, una relación normal. Quería dejar de esconderse, de andar a hurtadillas, quería exclamar que Hinata era suya y poner en su sitio al imbécil de Kiba.

Una idea floreció en su mente y Naruto sonrió. Claro. Esto era. Además de esa cena romántica, aquel anillo que conseguiría más tarde, podría darle ese otro regalo. Sabía que ella quería una relación normal con Naruto y este podía ser su mejor regalo para ella. A Naruto no le molestaba la idea, como había dicho antes, él podía intentarlo con Hinata. El sábado Hinata cumpliría 18, la mayoría de edad y no sería más una menor, lo que significaba que podían salir de aquel barullo y dar la cara.

Sí, eso haría. El día de su cumpleaños le daría ese regalo, aceptaría estar con ella en una relación seria y cambiaría la etiqueta de lo que tenían. Estaba seguro de que Hinata estaría feliz. Hizo una mueca. Si en un futuro ella decidía dejarlo por otro hombre o porque se dio cuenta de que era un fracasado, Naruto aceptaría, de todos modos, sabía que la mayoría de cosas no eran para siempre.

Muchas horas después, Naruto estaba revisando un caso cuando escuchó un toque en la puerta. Levantó la mirada y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Frunció el ceño ya que podría ser Shion y en verdad no quería ver a su ex esposa, ella fácilmente podía arruinar su buen humor, pero la persona que apareció fue nada más que la chica que andaba rondando en sus pensamientos desde esta mañana.

Naruto sonrió.

Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de sí y entró en la oficina. Ella vestía hoy con una blusa blanca sin mangas y unos vaqueros algo desteñidos que se pegaban a su sensual figura. Se acercó a Naruto y rodeó el escritorio. Hinata había cambiado mucho desde que estaban juntos, su sensual ropa de antes había desaparecido. Era cierto que a veces usaba ropa algo ajustada, algo que le molestaba de vez en cuando a Naruto, pero sabía que tampoco tenía que vestirse como una señora cuando era tan joven y fresca.

—Hola—la saludó Naruto.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo Hinata inclinándose, siendo un poco atrevida ya que le dio un beso rápido.

Naruto sonrió cuando ella se alejó.

—Es extraño que estés aquí—le dijo Naruto. Habían quedado que ella lo esperaría siempre en su piso en vez de venir a la oficina. Habían pasado un sustito el otro día cuando Hinata se encontró con su hermano en el estacionamiento—¿Paso algo esta mañana?—preguntó Naruto. Quizás no debió de haberla dejado ir con el hermano de Konohamaru. Antes se había dado cuenta de que quizás entre estos dos no habían buenas vibras, estaba seguro de que ella lo hizo solo para escapar de él. La pregunta es porque lo hizo.

—No ha sucedido nada.

—¿Entonces porque estás aquí?—preguntó Naruto y vio como ella fruncía el ceño—Es que no quiero que te encuentres con Neji otra vez. No hasta que resolvamos todo esto.

Hinata sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Hinata haciendo una mueca—Debería estar esperándote en tu piso, pero tengo una aliada—dijo la chica sonriendo y sorprendiéndolo—He hablado con Temari y esta me ayudara con Neji sobre ti—le informó y Naruto se preguntó cuándo había sucedido esto, como si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar—Hace unos días le pedí el número a Neji con la excusa de que necesitaba hablar con Temari sobre algo de chicas.

—¿Y Neji no pregunto?

—Cuando son cosas de chicas mi hermano se hace el sordo—le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—En fin, esta mañana comencé a mensajearla y le hable sobre nosotros.

—Espera un momento—la detuvo Naruto levantando una mano—¿Temari sabe sobre nosotros?—preguntó algo sorprendido.

—¿Esta mal?

Naruto hizo una mueca. Bueno, no era la primera ni la última. Sus amigos sabían sobre su relación con Hinata, pero Temari era más cercana a Neji y era algo cotilla. Esperaba que se guardase la lengua con relación a lo que Naruto y Hinata tenían.

—No, simplemente es que…—Naruto se cortó—¿En serio te ayudara?

—Ella me avisara cuando Neji no esté aquí y además de eso, dijo que te ayudaría para que puedas contratarme como tu secretaria—le dijo y Naruto sonrió. Esta era una buena idea. ¿Por qué nunca pensó en ello?

—Está bien—le dijo Naruto y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Hinata miró la mano desconfiada pero después sonrió y la tomó. Naruto la haló suavemente hacia el hasta que ella se sentó sobre sus piernas. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con las manos y bajo la cabeza. Naruto cerró los ojos cuando sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de Hinata. Estaba obsesionado. Comenzaron a besarse y a devorarse la boca. Naruto se sentía en el cielo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a tal extremo con Hinata, no pensó que estaría allí sentado deseando como loco a una mujer, pensando la mayor parte del día en ella. Se había tomado una poción bajo el nombre de Hinata Hyuuga y estaba profundamente loco por ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

No quería que nadie explotase su burbuja.

Hinata alejó los labios de los de Naruto y miró al hombre que amaba. Este sonrió con una sonrisa adormecida y bajó la cabeza. Sabía lo que quería pero no se lo iba a dar. Hinata se rió y se alejó. Él necesitaba tenerla desnuda junto a él, se notaba en su mirada pero no se iba a dejar. Habían planeado que estarían juntos otra vez el día de su cumpleaños pero el día anterior, sucumbieron a la tentación y esa misma noche, cuando él dijo que la necesitaba, Hinata le dijo que tendría que aguantarse otra vez hasta el sábado.

Había escuchado que cuando el sexo se planeaba era un asco, pero tenía la corazonada de que no sería un total fiasco. El sábado era su día. Cumplía la mayoría de edad y podía ser libre por lo menos un poco. En par de semanas, también se graduaría. Quería celebrar todo esto aquel día y aunque no sabía que era lo que Naruto planeaba para ella, sabía que sería mágico.

Además, ella tenía que hablar con Naruto sobre algo más serio.

—Naruto—murmuró Hinata.

—Déjame tocarte—pidió Naruto haciendo un puchero. Se veía tan lindo cuando actuaba de esa manera. Le encantaba.

—¡No me tocaras!

—No seas mala—replicó Naruto y se movió debajo de ella.

Hinata gimió. Él estaba duro como una roca debajo de ella y podía sentirlo en su centro a pesar de que llevaba un vaquero. Le gustaría ceder pero en verdad quería que esperase, además, él tenía que aprender a esperar y a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Estoy como una roca—dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño—¿Planeas dejarme así?—preguntó y Hinata se mordió el labio. Quería ceder. Ceder a lo inevitable pero aún se sentía algo adolorida por lo de ayer y dudada que Naruto pudiese controlarse.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Hinata sabiendo exactamente lo que él deseaba.

—Entrar dentro de ti—contestó Naruto sonriendo.

Hinata se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me dejaras así entonces?—preguntó Naruto frunciendo los labios—Me duele.

—Sería divertido—le dijo Hinata y miró hacia abajo—Quizás después, Naruto.

Naruto se quedó mirándola.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Naruto de pronto, se había calmado—Has estado extraña desde esta mañana—le dijo y Hinata se mordió el labio inferior—¿Es por lo que hicimos la noche anterior?—le preguntó y su cara se vio alarmada—¿Estas muy lastimada?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso—le dijo—Además, tú también has estado extraño. Pensé que…—Hinata desvió la mirada. No quería admitirlo, pero antes había pensado que quizás Naruto después de tenerla, quizás no la quería más—…Pensé que después de hacerlo, quizás no querías verme más.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Naruto mirándola alarmado y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. La apretó en sus brazos—Nada de eso, Hinata—le dijo—Nunca he pensado eso. ¿Quién crees que soy, Hinata? No soy uno de esos tipos—dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, completamente herido.

—Lo siento yo solo…—se apresuró a disculparse Hinata.

Naruto sonrió y levantó una mano, la colocó sobre su mejilla derecha y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciársela. Hinata se quedó mirando sus ojos de color del mar. Si, sabía que no debió de haber pensado eso, si Naruto hubiese estado pensando de esa manera, hace tiempo que la hubiese dejado pero… él seguía junto a ella.

—Está bien—le dijo Naruto e hizo una mueca—Siento haberte hecho sentir de esta forma—murmuró—Simplemente estaba pensando en Kiba.

Hinata parpadeó confusa. Entonces si era verdad que estaba pensando en Kiba. Todo fue por esa llamada y sus comentarios después de esta. Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata una vez más.

—No es tu culpa que yo me sienta celoso—murmuró Naruto desviando la mirada y Hinata lo miro sorprendido. ¿Celoso? Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—¿Te sientes celoso?

Naruto le dio una mirada.

—Es algo normal—dijo Naruto aun ruborizado—Hay una parte de mí que no conoces—le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Si, había muchas cosas que desconocía de él, pero incluso las malas, ella deseaba conocerlas.

—Y quiero conocerla—le dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

Naruto parpadeo confuso.

—Soy muy posesivo—dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca—No me gusta que te relaciones con Kiba tanto, se nota a leguas sus intenciones y estoy seguro de que hasta Neji se dio cuenta. Es por eso que no quiere que andes mucho por el piso de tu prima cuando él está allí.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó Hinata por enésima vez—Tratare de no acercarme más a él—dijo Hinata. Sabia sus intenciones, al menos un poco, simplemente pensaba que Kiba no le pondría la mano encima sabiendo que Neji podría hacerlo polvo.

—No es eso—dijo Naruto—Es solo que seas cautelosa con él. Cuando estábamos en la playa, me declaró la guerra—le informó Naruto y Hinata entendió. Así que Kiba le había declarado la guerra. No pensó que eso había sucedido pero quizás esto fue lo que hizo que Naruto cámbiese un poco con ella, a pesar de que todavía no le había dado el sí completamente y los había movido a una relación más seria, pero era un comienzo. Él estaba celoso de Kiba y era muy posesivo.

—Está bien—aceptó Hinata—Tendré más cuidado con Kiba.

Naruto asintió y sonrió. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente.

—Entonces…—murmuró Naruto poco después y alzó una ceja—¿Me dejaras así?—preguntó y Hinata parpadeó confusa. Una sonrisa seductora apareció en los labios de Naruto y este miró hacia abajo. Hinata siguió su mirada y cuando vio el bulto en sus pantalones, supo de lo que hablaba Naruto.

—Este…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

—Por lo menos tócame un poco—le dijo Naruto e hizo un puchero—¿Si?

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Créeme que en este momento me gustaría cualquier cosa—dijo Naruto—Pero me conformo con que me toques al menos un poquito—le dijo sonriendo.

—Pero estamos en tu oficina—replicó Hinata ruborizándose. Alguien podía venir y sorprenderlos.

—Nadie vendrá—le dijo Naruto—Te lo aseguro.

—Aun así—volvió a replicar Hinata la mirada que le dio Naruto hizo que se detuviese. Él parecía en verdad querer que lo tocase.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Por lo menos podía darle alguito. Hinata sonrió y se movió. Está bien. Bajó de Naruto y este se echó hacia atrás un poco. Hinata no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras comenzaba a abrirle los pantalones a Naruto. Los abrió y apartó la tela, su ropa interior negra apareció a la vista y su gran bulto estaba debajo de esta. Alzó una mano y la colocó sobre su erección. Naruto se sobresaltó mientras soltaba un gemido.

—Estas muy duro—le dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba a la cara.

Naruto se mordió el labio y asintió. Hinata sonrió y se armó de valor. Tomó con una mano el borde de su ropa interior y lo bajo un poco, su erección salió disparada, sorprendiéndola. Naruto en verdad era asombroso. Tragó nerviosa y con su otra mano tomó su erección. Esta era tan caliente y grande… Comenzó a acariciársela con lentitud, con movimientos lentos y delicados, escuchando como Naruto gemía con cada pasada y como alzaba las caderas en busca de más.

Hinata continuó acariciándolo de la misma forma hasta que comenzó a desear algo más. Se acercó y colocó sus labios sobre la punta humedecida. Naruto volvió a gemir mucho más algo y empujo las caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que su erección entrase en la boca de Hinata. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida y se retiró hacia atrás mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Naruto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó este—Es que cuando me tocas, pierdo la razón.

Esto hinchó su orgullo. Así que tenía ese efecto en él. Hinata sonrió y volvió a acercarse. Esta vez introdujo la mayor parte de su sexo en su boca y se retiró lentamente, luego volvió a atacar de la misma forma y siguió así hasta que tenía a Naruto gimiendo bajo. Hinata comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, chupándolo con la boca y acariciándolo a la vez con su mano cuando se retiraba. Continuó de esa manera hasta que algo la sacó de su rutina.

Hinata se alejó y se quedó pensativa. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró hacia Naruto y en ese momento escuchó un toque en la puerta otra vez. Estaban tocando la puerta y… ¿Qué mierda? Hinata se quedó petrificada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Oh mierda. Vio como Naruto abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se movía hacia delante. Gracias a que el escritorio era algo amplio ella pudo meterse debajo de este sin problemas, pero aun así, habían sido sorprendidos. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia arriba para ver a Naruto arreglarse la ropa mientras saludaba alguien.

¿Quién diablos era? Hinata afinó el oído. Era una voz masculina.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó el hombre a Naruto—Pareces azorado—dijo este y Hinata concordó con el tipo. Desde donde estaba podía ver la cara de Naruto y era cierto. Él estaba azorado.

—No es nada—dijo Naruto haciendo un ademan de manos—De todos modos, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

—¿No puedo visitar a mi hermano?—preguntó el hombre y Hinata le llego. Era uno de los hermanos de Naruto, Nagato. Maldición. Le hubiese gustado verlo pero estaba allí, con la boca algo sucia de los fluidos de Naruto y escondida debajo de un escritorio.

—No cuando se para que vienes a visitarme—dijo Naruto en tono tosco.

—No hablaremos de papa—dijo Nagato y Hinata se lo imaginó sonriendo a pesar de que no sabía cómo era en verdad. En verdad quería verlo.

—Siempre hablamos de papa cada vez que vienes a "visitarme"—dijo Naruto y vio como él ponía comillas en el aire a la última palabra—Si vienes a eso, puedes irte por el mismo camino. No tengo ganas de escuchar la misma cantaleta de siempre.

—Es solo que quiero que te arregles con papa—dijo Nagato—Es duro estar en medio de todos. Ahora entiendo porque Karin prefirió irse antes de joder con todo esto—dijo el hermano de Naruto.

—Entonces no te metas—le espetó Naruto de mala manera.

—Esto está acabando con mama, por si no lo sabias—le dijo Nagato.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tienes que no la ves?—le preguntó Nagato a su hermano.

Hinata se quedó pensativa mientras miraba a Naruto hacer una mueca. No sabía que tantos problemas tenía Naruto con su familia, pero se veía que eran graves, mucho más de los que él había dicho. Hinata abrazó sus rodillas mientras enterraba la barbilla en estas. Debía de ser duro para la madre de Naruto y tanto para sus hermanos, estar en el medio de una pelea estúpida.

—Deja eso.

—Está bien—dijo Nagato y parecía que se había rendido—Entonces…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Naruto cansado.

—Supe de algo—murmuró Nagato.

—¿De qué?

—Shion—murmuró el hermano de Naruto y Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Ese nombre se le había parecido muy conocido. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? Bueno, no recordaba. Continúo prestando atención a la conversación.

—Déjalo.

—No puedo dejarlo, Naruto—le dijo Nagato—Supe sobre la situación de Shion y…

—No hables de esto—le soltó Naruto con un tono furioso—Cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí.

—Estas más sensible que nunca—se quejó Nagato—¿Qué mierda es lo que te sucede?

—Simplemente deja el tema—le espetó Naruto.

¿Acaso era por ella? Hinata levantó la mirada y observó a Naruto. Este tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba de muy mala manera a su hermano. ¿Quién era esta Shion?, se preguntó Hinata. Se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó pensativa. En verdad ese nombre se le había parecido conocido y… Un bombillo le iluminó la mente. La llamada de anoche. Una tal Shion llamó a Naruto. ¿Acaso era su ex novia o algo así? ¿Era por eso que no quería que Nagato hablase de ella porque Naruto no quería que Hinata lo escuchase? Bueno, tarde ya era. Había escuchado sobre la tal Shion y ella preguntaría sobre ello. Su curiosidad la mataría si no lo hacía.

—Bueno—escuchó una silla arrastrándose—Es mejor que me vaya—dijo Nagato.

—Eso es bueno—murmuró Naruto bostezando. Le había sorprendido un poco la actitud de Naruto con su hermano menor. Ella no se imaginaba a Neji tratándola así tan hostil, le rompería el corazón si lo hacía alguna vez.

—No pareces con ganas de hablar—dijo Nagato.

—Cuando se trata de los temas de los que quieres hablar, pues claro que no quiero—le dijo Naruto—Si quieres hablar de otra cosa, pues bienvenido.

Nagato se rió y Hinata escuchó unos pasos, quizás era Nagato dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, esperaba que fuese eso y no que este estuviese acercándose a Naruto.

—Oh si…—dijo Nagato—Seré padre—soltó el muchacho y Hinata vio como la cara de Naruto pasaba de enojo a sorpresa y luego a confusión. Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

Nagato volvió a reírse.

—Sí, pero guárdame el secreto—dijo Nagato—Solo nosotros lo sabemos.

—Felicidades y…—comenzó diciendo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—¿Es por eso que estas de mal humor?—preguntó Nagato y Hinata miró a Naruto quien alzo una ceja. Hasta ella estaba confundida un poco. ¿A qué se refería su hermano?

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Naruto.

—Tienes una erección—dijo Nagato y Hinata miró como Naruto volvía a sentarse rápidamente mientras se cubría la entrepierna. Naruto estaba muy ruborizado—¿Estabas masturbándote en tu oficina y por qué te interrumpí estas de mal humor?

Naruto abrió la boca y la cerró. Hinata ahogó una risita y se cubrió la boca.

—Yo…

—¿En tu oficina, Naruto?—preguntó Nagato y Hinata lo escuchó reírse—De todos los lugares, preferiste masturbarte en tu oficina.

—No es eso—se defendió Naruto y miró hacia abajo, hacia ella. Hinata le sacó la lengua. Naruto sonrió y levantó la mirada—Es simplemente que estaba pensando en algo caliente y…—Naruto levantó una mano y se la pasó por el rostro—Me emocione.

—Estás diferente—dijo el hermano de Naruto—Te ves feliz—continuó diciendo este—Como si estuvieses en una relación. ¿Estás en una relación?—preguntó Nagato.

—Yo…

Nagato se rió.

—Eso es bueno, Naruto—le dijo—Es bueno.

—Eso creo—dijo Naruto y no pareció muy feliz.

—¿Algún día me la presentaras?—preguntó Nagato y Hinata se emocionó. Le gustaría eso, que Naruto la presentase ante su hermano como su novia.

Vio como Naruto hacia una mueca. Eso no le gusto, pero Hinata lo dejo pasar. Quizás solo estaba nervioso. Claro, ser encontrado de es amanera por tu hermano debía de ser muy vergonzoso, fuese ella y estuviese desmayada en este momento.

—Quizás—dijo Naruto.

—Es bueno que hayas continuado con tu vida y no te hayas estancado en el pasado.

—No hablemos de esto otra vez—le dijo Naruto y Hinata se quedó pensativa. Había algo aquí pero no sabía que era exactamente. Algo de lo que Naruto no quería que Nagato hablase.

—Está bien—dijo Nagato—Ya hablaremos después.

Hinata escuchó pasos otra vez y como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. La oficina quedo en silencio hasta que Naruto soltó un sonoro suspiro y se puso de pie. Hinata se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que escuchó como Naruto le escuchaba el cerrojo a la puerta. Hinata salió de su escondite. Cuando se puso de pie miró hacia Naruto quien tenía la frente apoyada sobre la puerta cerrada.

—Vaya, eso fue intenso—le dijo Hinata caminando y moviéndose detrás del escritorio.

—Casi me muero—escuchó que Naruto decía.

—El sentimiento es mutuo—dijo Hinata mientras sonreía.

Naruto se giró y sonrió en una mueca.

—Nagato siempre aparece cuando no quiero que lo haga—le dijo Naruto y se movió. Pasó por el lado de Hinata y volvió a su sitio detrás del escritorio. Hinata se mantuvo alejada, era lo mejor, solo por si las moscas.

—Me hubiese gustado conocerlo—le dijo Hinata aun de pie.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor no—le dijo este y Hinata alzo una ceja. Así que él no quería que conociese a su familia… Hinata hizo una mueca sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón pero movió la cabeza. Quizás solo era su imaginación.

—Está bien—le dijo Hinata.

—Es mejor que te vayas—le dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza—Pudo haber sido otra persona y…—Naruto hizo una mueca.

Hinata movió la cabeza. Él no tenía que seguir buscando excusas. Ella iba a irse. Era cierto que pudo haber sido otra persona y hasta que no solucionasen lo de ser su secretaria para encubrir su relación, no debía de visitarlo. Hinata asintió.

—Me iré—le dijo Hinata.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto—Hablaremos después.

Hinata asintió y se movió hacia la puerta. Le dio una mirada a Naruto, este tenía la cabeza baja mientras respiraba agitadamente. Quizás él necesitaba estar solo. No entendía pero quizás era lo mejor. Hinata sonrió a pesar de que Naruto no la veía. Desbloqueó la puerta y salió. Por suerte, el hermano de Naruto no estaba allí. Era mejor que se fuese por las escaleras por si acaso. Hinata se acercó a la puerta de las escaleras y las abrió. Por suerte, tenía unos converse y podía bajar los seis tramos de escaleras fácilmente, si hubiese tenido tacones hubiese sido la real tortura.

Mientras comenzaba a descender pensó en Naruto y en la conversación con su hermano. Tenía la corazonada de que había algo que Naruto no quería que se enterase, además de ello… ¿Quién era esa Shion? La curiosidad la mataba. Tenía que saber quién era esa mujer y quien era para Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

El día había sido muy turbulento para su paz mental. Primero, la mañana con Hinata, a pesar de que cuando se despertó, se despertó entre sus brazos y en su calor, después, pensar en que Kiba estaba demasiado cerca de Hinata, lo puso muy celoso y de mal humor; y segundo, la situación con Nagato, ese imbécil por poco suelta la lengua con respecto a Shion. Por suerte, se había callado antes de que hablase de más.

Naruto entró en su piso y tiró su maletín en un sofá. Caminó por el pasillo de su piso mientras se quitaba la corbata hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Hinata durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Naruto se acercó con sigilo y se detuvo a lado de Hinata. Bajo la mirada para observarla. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama. Debía de estar cansada. La noche anterior había sido muy movida, además de que Naruto no había sido para nada delicado con ella. Tomó asiento a su lado con cuidado, cuando se sentó en la cama, ella murmuró entre sueños pero no se despertó. Era mejor que la dejase dormir.

Naruto se puso de pie y con cuidado y silencio se quitó la ropa. Tomó un chándal y una camiseta blanca de un cajón antes de salir del cuarto para ducharse en el baño del pasillo. Unos quince minutos después, Naruto estaba en el sofá en la sala con la laptop entre sus piernas, trabajando un poco, o al menos trato. No podía concentrarse. Otra vez.

Dejó la laptop a un lado y se estiro en el sofá. Colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo blanco de su apartamento. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido aquella tarde. Había visto como Hinata lo miraba desconfiadamente pero ella no había objetado nada, ni había preguntado sobre Shion. No quería que ella supiese sobre su fallido matrimonio pero tenía que decírselo antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Sabía que iba a armar una escena, claro, se lo había ocultado todo este tiempo y que además, Shion rondaba cerca de ellos en estos momento.

¿Qué mierda quería Shion de él? Si era dinero podría dárselo para que lo dejase en paz. No quería tener nada que ver con ella, no porque las cosas terminaron mal entre ellos, sino porque quería cerrar esa etapa de su vida y avanzar, así como había hecho con su enamoramiento con Sakura, ya la había superado y tenía que hacer lo mismo con Shion, ellos no habían hablado desde que firmaron el divorcio y sentía que debían de hacerlo antes de que las cosas se complicasen.

Movió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la cocina para hacerse algo de comer antes de la cena. Pediría algo en algún sitio para ambos y después llevaría a Hinata a casa. Ella no podía quedarse con él una vez más, si lo hacía, entonces las personas comenzarían a sospechar sobre ellos. No le gustaba estar escondiéndose pero por el momento las cosas entre ellos tenían que ser de esa manera.

Se preparó varios sándwiches de jamón y queso y estaba tomándolos en el comedor junto a un zumo de naranja cuando Hinata apareció en el salón. Naruto miró hacia ella, como se tallaba los ojos con una mano y se revolvía su rubio cabello con la otra. Se veía tan inocente, además de que sus ahora rojos labios, la hacían parecer una muñeca. Hinata se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. Echó una mano hacia el plato y tomó uno de los emparedados que quedaban.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le pregunto Naruto—Puedo pedir alguna pizza para ambos.

—Cenare en casa esta noche—le dijo Hinata comenzando a comer el emparedado.

Bueno, si ella lo quería.

—Está bien—le dijo Naruto.

Ella asintió. Continuaron comiendo hasta que se acabaron los sándwiches y Hinata terminó tomándose el zumo de naranja. Se quedaron en silencio solo viéndose hasta que Hinata sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla del comedor.

—Ahora que lo pienso—comenzó diciendo ella y Naruto se alarmó. No sabía con qué saltaría Hinata y esperaba que no fuese sobre lo de esta tarde—Me prometiste una vez que me enseñarías fotos de tus hermanos.

Por suerte era tan solo esto. Naruto sonrió y recordó aquella vez que se lo dijo. Hizo una mueca. Podría cumplir su deseo, pero eso significaba sacar del escondite algún álbum en el que estaban estos y para su desgracia, era el álbum de fotos de su boda.

—¿La quieres ver ahora?

—¿Estamos aquí no?—murmuró Hinata alzando los brazos—Quiero ver al tipo que vino esta tarde—le dijo Hinata—Me gusto su voz—murmuró ella ruborizándose y Naruto puso mala cara porque Hinata estaba sonrojándose por la voz de Nagato.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Aun así, no tenía más remedio. Se puso de pie.

—Espérame aquí—le dijo Naruto y ella asintió.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su alcoba. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta con seguro. No quería que ella irrumpiese en su habitación mientras rebuscaba en el álbum de fotos. Se acercó a su armario y lo abrió. Rebuscó debajo de sus pantalones hasta que lo encontró. Naruto hizo una mueca al ver la foto de Shion y suya que se habían tomado de portada para este. Naruto sonrió. Había estado muy feliz aquel día porque había pensado positivamente en que lo suyo iba a durar a pesar de que no había esa chispa que motivaba a que su matrimonio permaneciera. Ellos se entendían y trataron de que funcionase, pero fracaso porque Naruto simplemente no quería que ella estuviese pasando malos ratos a su lado. Se suponía que estarían en las malas y en las buenas, pero prefirió terminarlo porque quería que ella solo estuviese con él en las buenas. Él fue el único patán.

Bufo molesto y lo abrió. Miró las fotos unas por una y comenzó a recordar memorias que no quería recordar. Bloqueó los recuerdos y encontró una foto en la que salía toda su familia pero por desgracia, Shion estaba en esta también. Debía de haber alguna en la que estaban solos sus hermanos. Continuó buscando y encontró una foto en las que salían sus amigos y el con Shion. Naruto se quedó mirando la foto. En aquel tiempo, las cosas eran diferentes. Tanto Sasuke y Sai no estaban casados y eran unos mujeriegos empedernidos, Shikamaru era un poco más feliz que ahora y él… Naruto observó su propia figura. Él se veía feliz.

Pensó en lo que Nagato le había dicho. Sobre que se veía feliz. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la cómoda. Él se veía igual que siempre. No entendía porque Nagato le había dicho que se veía diferente y… Espera. Si, se veía diferente. Se sentía un hombre diferente. Sonrió a su reflejo. Todo era por Hinata.

Naruto movió la cabeza y continuó pasando páginas. Al fin encontró una en la que no salía Shion. En esta estaban sus hermanos y él, tanto Nagato como Karin se veían tan jóvenes y eso que fue hace casi tres años. Naruto hizo una mueca y la sacó del álbum. Rápidamente, volvió a dejar el álbum en el mismo lugar, debajo de sus pantalones.

Salió de su habitación hacia la sala. Una vez en esta se encontró a Hinata sobre el sofá, con las piernas extendidas delante de ella y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Naruto se acercó a ella para ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía cansada. Sonrió y se acercó para tomar su maletín y su laptop, dejándolos en la mesa de centro. Ella abrió los ojos cuando Naruto tomó asiento a su lado y al ver lo que tenía en la mano, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Naruto sonrió y le extendió la foto. Ella la tomó y se quedó mirando.

—Así que este es Nagato—murmuró ella y miró a Naruto mientras alzaba una ceja—Me imaginaba a un chico igual que tu pero más joven—le dijo.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Si, cualquiera diría que no eran hermanos, pero lo eran, Nagato y Karin habían salido a su madre mientras que Naruto era la viva imagen de su padre.

—Creía que te había dicho que Nagato era pelirrojo—le dijo Naruto y Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Naruto asintió.

—Aquella vez que hablamos sobre mis hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se quedó mirándolo pensativa y luego bajo la mirada hacia la foto. Asintió levemente y continuó mirando la fotografía. Ella paso el dedo por la figura de Naruto y luego lo miro. Se quedó mirándolo, como si estuviese analizándolo con la mirada. Este se sintió algo nervioso y desvió la mirada. Quizás estaba observando que en esa fotografía era algo diferente, claro, en aquella fotografía su juventud no se había consumido tanto y no tenía tantas ojeras como las tenía ahora.

—En esta foto estas sonriendo con falsedad, Naruto-kun—señaló Hinata y Naruto la miró asombrado.

Le quitó la foto de las manos y la observó el mismo. Claro que no estaba sonriendo con falsedad. En aquel tiempo no había tenido problemas, bueno, sí, lo había tenido con su padre, siempre discutían, pero aquel día había estado feliz porque había creído que su padre lo dejaría un poco respirar. Se había equivocado.

—Quizás—dijo Naruto y le devolvió la foto.

Hinata observó la foto una vez más.

—¿Estabas en una boda?—preguntó Hinata y Naruto la miró sorprendida pero después se dio cuenta de ella no había adivinado que era su propia boda. Naruto asintió y Hinata sonrió—Genial—dijo ella y al fin le devolvió la foto—Me gustan las bodas—le dijo antes de ponerse de pie—Bueno, me gusto estar contigo, a pesar de que no fue por mucho tiempo—le dijo mirándolo—Pero tengo que irme.

—Voy a llevarte—le dijo Naruto imitándola y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fui a casa y me robe el auto de mi madre—dijo ella riéndose—Así que puedo irme a casa sola.

Naruto sonrió y asintió. No le hacía nada llevarla. A pesar de que la última vez que la había dejado en casa había visto a Neji. No quería arriesgarse otra vez hasta que pudiesen arreglar su relación. Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras colocaba la barbilla en la coronilla de su oscura cabeza. Ella correspondió el abrazo gustosa. Era tan apapachable, sentía sus pechos generosos apretándose contra su torso. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y escuchó como ella gemía.

—Ahora mismo quiero desnudarme y fundirme contigo—dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

Era una de las cosas que más deseaba hacer con Hinata, pero le había prometido que esperaría hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque deseaba abrazarla y besarla, tenía que dejarla ir, porque si no se separaban ahora, Naruto no creía que pudiera controlarse, así que se alejó de ella, rompiendo el abrazo. Hinata hizo una mueca y luego se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Tienes frio?—le preguntó Naruto—Puedo buscarte una chaqueta si quieres—le sugirió y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente me das calor y cuando dejas de abrazarme yo…—le dijo Hinata y sonrió—Es mejor que me vaya antes de que…—se mordió el labio inferior y se alejó más de Naruto—Hablaremos después—le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

Naruto miró como ella se iba de su apartamento y cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se acercó a la puerta y le colocó el seguro, después volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ahora que se daba cuenta tenía una erección entre las piernas. Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras abría después los ojos. Ella se sentía igual que Naruto, que no podía tener las manos uno lejos del otro.

Le gustaba esto, pero por una parte, no se sentía bien estar obsesionado con alguien. No dejaba de pensar en Hinata todo el día y como había dicho antes, no podía tener las manos lejos de aquella chica. Era como si estuviese adicto a ella. No, él ya estaba adicto a ella y dudaba que pudiese superar aquella adicción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Apretó las manos en el volante.

Naruto estaba muy extraño últimamente y todo empezó desde que esa mujer apareció en sus vidas. ¿Quién diablos era ella? Hinata frunció el ceño y trató de concentrarse en la carretera frente a ella. Además de esta Shion, ¿serian la misma persona? ¿La chica que había llamado a Naruto y la rubia grosera que lo visitaba? Movió la cabeza.

Shion podría ser su mama, ya que Nagato, el hermano de Naruto la había mencionado cuando estuvo en la oficina y… Espera. Si fuese su mama, este no la llamaría por su nombre así sin más. Descartó la idea. Quizás una amiga. Ella no podía ponerse celosa por sus amigos, ya que también tenía amigos, pero había algo extraño.

Había muchas cosas que Naruto se rehusaba a decirle y siempre mentía. Sabía en el fondo que no podía exigir muchas respuestas, ya que, por desgracia su relación no era de aquellas en las que podía exigir y preguntar. Hinata bajó la cabeza un poco. Quería moverlos a una nueva relación pero… Se mordió el labio inferior. Ya no sabía qué hacer, habían estado juntos una vez más y Naruto no había dicho nada sobre hacerlo oficial. Quizás para él no era tan oficial y… Un claxon la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y Hinata prestó más atención. Estaba conduciendo. No debía divagar cuando lo hacía. Se concentró en conducir mientras se decía que el sábado lo averiguaría, le exigiría sobre ello. No podían estar así, escondiéndose y con miedo de que alguien los vea, estaba harta de ello.

Al fin llegó a casa de sus padres y Hinata frunció el ceño al encontrarse con su hermano en ese mismo momento saliendo de su propio auto. Neji le echó una mirada y sonrió maliciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Hinata apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Neji tocó con los nudillos la ventanilla y Hinata abrió la puerta de golpe, empujando a su hermano con esta.

—¡Oye!—se quejó Neji.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—¡Grosera!—exclamó su hermano.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta para después bloquearla. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Hinata miró sobre su hombro para ver a Neji caminando detrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la mirada divertido. ¿Qué mierda? Ella volvió la vista al frente mientras seguía caminando. Era muy raro ver a Neji los días de semana, era tan solo miércoles y él solo venia los fines de semana cuando estaba libre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Hinata llegando ya a la puerta.

—¿Que no puedo venir a mi casa?—preguntó Neji.

—Normalmente cenas con Rock Lee—le dijo Hinata recordando al amigo de su hermano—¿Acaso te dejo por su novia?—le dijo y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Ya Neji no sonreía. Este tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Hinata sonrió nerviosa y al fin abrió la puerta. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. No debió de decir eso. No debió pagar su enojo con Neji. Él no tenía la culpa de que Naruto… Hinata soltó un suspiro. De que Naruto no la quisiese como su novia en realidad.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Hinata abriendo la puerta y entrando pero una mano la detuvo. Hinata se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Pareces enfadada—le dijo este y Hinata asintió. En verdad lo estaba. Ahora lo estaba más que antes, porque se había dado cuenta de que era posible que Naruto prefiriese esta relación a una más normal y oficial.

—Quizás lo esté—le dijo Hinata.

—Últimamente es difícil verte, Hinata—le dijo Neji mirándola a los ojos—¿Qué estás haciendo, hermanita?—preguntó este entrecerrando sus ojos azules. Hinata tragó nerviosa y desvió la mirada. No podía mentir tan fácilmente cuando Neji la miraba así.

—Nada.

—Ya no me visitas—le dijo Neji.

—Es que no puedo visitarte y robarte los pocos momentos que pasas con Rock Lee y…—dijo Hinata. Era verdad y a la vez mentira.

—No es una excusa, Hinata.

—¡Pero es lo que pienso!—exclamó Hinata mirándolo—Rock Lee siempre esta con su novia y cuando no lo está y ustedes están juntos, siempre estoy en tu apartamento—le dijo Hinata. Esta era una de las razones por las que lo había dejado de visitar, además de que cuando estaba en el apartamento de Hanabi era más fácil para llegar hacia donde Naruto.

Neji se quedó callado y desvió la mirada para después dejarla ir. Hinata levantó una mano y se acarició donde Neji la había agarrado. Este no se había dado cuenta pero la había agarrado con un poco de fuerza. Hinata bajo la mirada.

—No hablemos de eso—dijo Neji y pasó por su lado rápidamente.

Hinata lo observó desde donde estaba. Vio como él saludaba a su padre que estaba sentado sobre uno de los sofás leyendo el periódico con emoción y como fingía estar feliz. Era increíble que ambos estuviesen sufriendo por amores no correspondidos. Hinata se acercó y saludó a su padre rápidamente. Le dio una mirada a Neji quien hizo una mueca antes de irse y subir a su habitación.

Ya dentro de su cuarto, Hinata se lanzó de espaldas a la cama y se quedó en esta tendida con los brazos abiertos mientras miraba su techo blanco decorado con estrellas que iluminaban cuando no había luz. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo observó. Buscó el chat que tenía con Naruto y le escribió rápidamente que ya había llegado a casa. Este no respondió y Hinata se dijo que quizás estaba trabajando, él había estado haciendo eso antes. Cuando salió del cuarto, se lo encontró tomando un aperitivo pero se vio que antes había estado aun trabajando. Quizás estaba molestándolo de más…

Si, estaba molestándolo y exigiendo demasiado. Mañana no lo molestaría, permanecería en su casa tranquilamente hasta el sábado sin molestarlo y con tan solo hablándole cuando él le háblese. No quería presionarlo con su relación y quizás, en la noche del sábado podía preguntarle lo que había estado deseando. Pero ¿y si lo hacía enfadar y…? Se mordió el labio inferior y bloqueó su celular. Se levantó de la cama, sentándose en esta. No tenía que tener miedo. No podía seguir en esta situación por mucho tiempo. Andando con miedo por temor a arruinar las cosas. Si él… Si él decidía que ya no quería estar con ella, pues se rendiría de una vez por todas, así como había tratado de hacer aquel día de su cita. Pero si él decidía que lo mejor era estar juntos, entonces estaría feliz.

Hinata se armó de valor. Mañana no lo vería y se aguantaría las ganas de verlo. El viernes quizás solo lo podría ver un poco y buscaría alguna excusa para irse rápido. El sábado… El sábado seria el día definitivo. Ese día era su cumpleaños en el que cumplía los 18 al fin y lo que la hacía ya mayor de edad. Hablaría seriamente con Naruto e iba a saber que tan importante era para él.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después** **de una eternidad vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Si no es porque un fan me lo recuerda, se me olvida actualizar. Siento la espera. La historia original esta terminada pero no tengo mucho tiempo para editarla y adaptarla al NaruHina por la universidad pero poco a poco se puede lograr algo. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el asunto? Mucha divagación, sí, pero así tenían que ser las cosas. Me encanta interrumpir a mis personajes cuando están toqueteándose. Es como vivir al extremo para ellos. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y votos. Se los agradezco.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	14. Capitulo 13

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Era extraño.

Naruto le echó una mirada a su móvil. Hinata estaba actuando extraño.

Esta mañana, Naruto le había mandado un mensaje para que almorzaran juntos en un restaurant que vio en la televisión, el cual era algo alejado de donde trabajaba y sabía que Neji o alguien que los conociese no irían a parar allí, pero esta había descartado la idea, diciéndole que estaba ocupada.

¿Ocupada? Hinata había salido del instituto y aunque estaba a la víspera de la graduación, ella le había confirmado hace mucho que no pertenecía al comité que la planeaba. Así que esa excusa era invalida. Se preguntó que estaba tramando la chica en verdad, cuando ella lo rechazaba era porque siempre planeaba algo, sabía que para ella era muy duro negarse a sus caprichos.

Aun así, Naruto la dejó en paz y se fue a almorzar con sus amigos. Estaba seguro de que cuando llegase a casa después de la jornada de trabajo la encontraría en su piso esperándolo. Solo se estaba haciendo la dura.

Tomó su vaso con té frio de frambuesa y lo apuró un poco. Necesitaba irse rápido de allí. Naruto levantó la mirada. El momento era algo incómodo. Sai hablaba por teléfono con Ino, Sasuke estaba texteando por su móvil seguramente a Sakura, pero Shikamaru estaba muy callado y se veía que estaba de muy mal humor. Naruto le brindaría un hombro donde desahogarse pero el tipo lo había desplazado hace tiempo. Parecía que su amigo no quería compartir sus cosas privadas con él. Lo entendía. Bueno, al menos un poco. Él tampoco quería compartir sus cosas privadas sobre Hinata con sus amigos, así que entendía que este no quisiese compartir sus cosas con Naruto.

Naruto estaba devorando sus emparedados de tocino cuando Sai hablo. Le dijo a Shikamaru que estaba muy extraño y este lo miró con una mala mirada. Okay, aquí empezaban. Naruto se mantuvo al margen mientras Shikamaru le espetaba a Sai que él siempre estaba extraño. No, esto no era cierto. Antes Shikamaru había sido un poco más feliz pero ahora estaba de un humor de perros. Era como un globo que había que tratarlo con delicadeza porque de cualquier presión este explotaba. Así era Shikamaru.

Sai continuó presionando a Shikamaru mientras que Naruto le mandaba miradas al primero sobre que guardase silencio y que dejase de presionar. Naruto bufo molesto y deseó patear a Sai por debajo de la mesa, ya que este no paraba de fastidiar a Shikamaru.

—Déjalo Sai—le espetó Naruto al hombre—Lo estás molestando.

—¿Qué?—soltó Sai mirándolo de mala manera y movió la cabeza—Tiene que dejar de estar lamentándose por esa chica—continuó Sai presionando—Hay más mujeres.

Si, había muchas mujeres y Naruto pensaba que Temari no era para nada buena con Shikamaru. Él se merecía otra mujer, pero si él estaba obsesionado con esta, por mucho que se quejasen de ello y le diesen consejos, Shikamaru no iba a cambiar de opinión. Aun así, esto no era asunto de Sai. Si, eran todos amigos, pero había cosas que no eran sus asuntos. Shikamaru poco después atacó a Sai con Ino y Naruto enterró la cabeza en las manos. Esto no iba a resultar nada bueno. Ellos continuaron tirando sus ideales el uno al otro. Naruto mando a callar varias veces a Sai pero este era idiota o se hacía ya que continuó y continuó hasta que terminó incluso atacando a Naruto. Este se dio por aludido, ya que Sai le había dicho que aún seguía por Sakura. Al parecer se había olvidado de Hinata, eso era bueno y gracias a Dios que no la mencionó, ya que ahí si se armaba la de Caín.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Sai? ¿Acaso tenía problemas con Ino y quería joderlos a todos por ello? Maldición. Naruto maldijo en voz baja mientras reprimía las ganas de ponerse de pie y sacarle los dientes a golpes a Sai. Por suerte, Sasuke quien se había mantenido en silencio, hablo en un tono fuerte e hizo que Sai se tranquilizara un poco, pero poco después, Sai continuo a pesar de las advertencias de Sasuke, diciendo que Shikamaru y Naruto solo vivían sufriendo por mujeres que ni le daban la hora a ambos.

Al final, después de terminar su discurso de Sabelotodo con un _«A veces es mejor dejar ir lo que hace daño»,_ las aguas se calmaron y permanecieron en silencio. Esto era más que incómodo. Si antes pensaba que era incomodo, ahora lo era más. El primero el romper el silencio fue Sasuke, quien se excusó para marcharse ya que Sakura, su esposa, lo necesitaba. Era tiempo de que ellos se marchasen también. Lo sentía por Sai. Después de escucharlo y pensar las cosas bien, Sai simplemente trataba de ayudar, ya que él veía que Temari no era una buena chica para Shikamaru, pero quizás no era el momento.

Unos minutos después, Naruto y Shikamaru iban juntos en el auto del primero de vuelta al edificio donde ambos trabajaban. El silencio era asfixiante, pero Naruto no tenía idea como romperlo sin molestar a Shikamaru así que encendió la radio y colocó una emisora que solo ponían música instrumental. Esto siempre lo relajaba, esperaba que tuviese el mismo efecto en Shikamaru.

Su amigo se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que llegaron al edificio y ni bien Naruto parqueó el auto en una plaza vacía, Shikamaru salió por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo. Naruto lo vio ir hacia la entrada con tristeza y soltó un suspiro después. Su amigo la estaba pasando mal. No sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Unos minutos después, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. No había podido dejar de pensar en su amigo. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? ¿Debería ir a hablar con Temari? No, no quería molestarla. Se veía que la chica solo estaba jugando con Shikamaru. Aunque espera, no sabía si Shikamaru iba en serio también. Pero si no lo hacía, entonces porque se quejaba sobre la actitud de Temari. Esto era muy confuso. ¿Acaso Shikamaru en verdad sentía más que deseo por Temari? Si era así, esto iba a matar a su amigo cuando la chica decidiese dejarlo.

En verdad ambos estaban sufriendo, incluso Naruto estaba sufriendo con Hinata. Estaba adicto a la chica y en el fondo de su corazón, temía que ella lo dejase por otro y una parte de él le decía que eso era lo que iba a suceder pronto. Hinata era joven, con un futuro ante ella. Cuando le hablase sobre lo asquerosa que era su vida, sobre que su familia lo odiaba y sobre que era un fracasado, quizás lo dejaría.

Naruto movió la cabeza y se dijo que tenía que olvidarse de esto. No todo era para siempre. Si algún día llegase ese día en que ambos tomaran caminos diferentes, lo aceptaría sin más. Aunque doliese al final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

A pesar de que dijo antes que frecuentaría poco el piso de Hanabi, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo Kiba estaba allí, Hinata no podía simplemente ignorar las peticiones de su prima quien siempre la ayudaba y ahora era su turno de escucharla. Así que tomó el auto de su madre y se dirigió allí. Cuando entró al apartamento con su llave, se encontró a Hanabi sentada en un sofá comiendo galletas de chocolate con una Coca-Cola. Okay. Cuando ella hacia eso, era porque la cosa era dura.

Hinata sonrió y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Hanabi levantó la idea y Hinata hizo una mueca al ver sus ojos. Estaban rojos al igual que su nariz y su aspecto era un asco. Su prima era siempre tan fresca pero hoy parecía como si no se hubiese bañado en días. Su cabello era un asco, su cara estaba hinchada y su ropa había visto mejores días.

—¿Que paso?—le preguntó Hinata.

—¡Konohamaru es un estúpido!—exclamó Hanabi tirándole una galleta de chocolate.

Hinata la esquivó y miró la pobre galleta rota en el suelo. Pobre galleta. Hinata se inclinó y la recogió del suelo. Se acercó y la dejó sobre la mesita de centro junto a todos los restrojos de comida que había en esta. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Ayer las cosas entre ambos estaban bien.

—Vamos—le dijo Hinata moviendo la cabeza. Se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella en el sofá—Sabes que él no es un estúpido.

Hanabi le dio una mirada que si estas mataran, pobre de Hinata. Esta sonrió nerviosa y se apartó de su prima un poco. La chica estaba sensible y sabía que con ella no podía razonar de esa manera.

—¿Por qué pelearon?—decidió Hinata preguntar. Antes de darle consejos, si es que podía, tenía que saber la razón de la pelea.

—Lo encontré hablando con una de sus ex novias—dijo Hanabi y Hinata hizo una mueca.

Bueno. No sabría que decir sobre ello. Hanabi comenzó a explicar porque ambos estaban enfadados. Al parecer, Konohamaru estaba hablando con su ex novia, o mejor dicho, con una de estas, ya que antes de Hanabi, el chico había sido un promiscuo con muchas novias. La cosa era que a su prima le molestaba que este mantuviese contacto con ellas, ya que, ella alegaba que aquellas chicas eran muy fáciles y que cuando se ofreciesen dudaba de que Konohamaru no aceptase.

—No puedes creer que Konohamaru te engañara así por así cuando tienen tanto tiempo juntos—le dijo Hinata

Ella le dio una mirada. Parecía ser que en verdad lo creía. Hanabi le relató que esta mañana lo encontró hablando con una de sus ex novias en el área de lavado y cuando lo encontró, este actuó extraño y que le dijo que era su mama, cuando Hanabi sabía quién era exactamente. Le dijo que comenzaron a discutir porque su prima quería ver a quien fue que llamo en realidad mientras que Konohamaru le decía que no era de su incumbencia.

—Creo que vamos a terminar—le dijo Hanabi y Hinata se sintió mal por esto.

—¿Por eso?—preguntó Hinata. Una parte de ella decía que no era mal hablar con tu ex, pero la otra parte decía que estaba muy mal. No sabía a cuál hacerle caso. Aún no había pasado por esto a pesar de que pensaba que aquella mujer era la ex de Naruto, pero aún no lo había confirmado y no podía decir si era malo o bueno.

—¿Y si me está engañando?—preguntó Hanabi—Esto me romperá.

—¡Claro que no lo está!—insistió Hinata. Había visto como Konohamaru era con Hanabi. Era imposible que un tipo tan amoroso como Konohamaru y tan amable engañase su novia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—le preguntó Hanabi—Tú no eres el.

—Él te ama, Hanabi—le dijo Hinata.

—¿Solo por eso?—le dijo Hanabi y se rió—Ellos dicen amar pero al final solo quieren un coño al cual follar…—murmuró y la chica bajo la cabeza—Sabia desde el principio que esto no iba a terminar bien—murmuró Hanabi—Empezamos como amigos con derecho y aunque al final, él decidió hacerme su novia y borrar a todas esas chicas que fueron iguales a mí, sé que en el fondo, sigo siendo lo que era en un principio.

Así como ella. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Bueno, no tan iguales, pero sí que sus relaciones se parecían. La relación entre Naruto y ella era plenamente sexual aunque Hinata había tratado que fuese diferente, aún no había logrado cambiarla. Hinata se acercó a su prima y le dio un abrazo. Dejo que ella llorase en su pecho. No sabía lo que se sentía exactamente. Estaba enamorada de Naruto y quizás para él solo era una follada más, pero en el fondo creía que Naruto sentía algo por ella. No creía que Konohamaru estuviese engañando a Hanabi, quizá simplemente había recibido la llamada de su ex novia y por no rechazarla, se había ocultado en el área de lavado para hablar con ella. Para Konohamaru, Hanabi era más que sexo, ella lo había visto, simplemente que Hanabi ya no quería ver.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Hinata miró hacia esta para ver al novio de su prima entrar junto a Kiba. Hinata vio como Konohamaru palidecía al ver a Hanabi llorando en los brazos de Hinata. El tipo prácticamente voló porque de un parpadeo, Konohamaru estuvo a su lado tomando a su novia en sus brazos.

—Estas llorando—murmuró Konohamaru a Hanabi y esta le dio un empujón a su novio para después irse corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Konohamaru se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a su novia. Hinata miró la escena esperanzada. Esperaba que pudiese solucionarlo.

Se puso de pie y miró a Kiba quien había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás frente a ella. Kiba le sonrió y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a recoger los restrojos que Hanabi había dejado.

—Las mujeres siempre hacen un drama por una tontería—dijo Kiba y Hinata le dio una mirada.

—¿Es una tontería que tu pareja te encuentra hablando a escondidas con tu ex?—le preguntó enfadándose.

—Si porque conociendo a Konohamaru estoy seguro de que lo hizo para que Hanabi no se diese cuenta de que sus ex novias continuaban llamándolo para molestarlo—le dijo Kiba y Hinata se quedó mirándolo. Había pensado eso antes. ¿Sería entonces verdad aquello?

—¿Es eso?—preguntó Hinata esperanzada. Esperaba en verdad que fuese esto y no que Konohamaru estuviese con alguna de sus ex novias engañando a Hanabi, porque si era así… Era mejor que se preparase. Hinata usaría su arma más poderosa, Neji, para que este le diese una paliza a Konohamaru por imbécil.

Kiba asintió.

—¿En serio crees que Konohamaru engañaría a Hanabi?—le preguntó Kiba alzando una ceja y Hinata se encogió de hombros. Ella en verdad no lo creía pero había posibilidades—El tipo se muere por ella, es imposible—dijo Kiba moviendo la cabeza.

—Espero que puedan solucionarlo—le dijo Hinata y lanzó todo los desperdicios en la funda que habían venido las galletas de chocolate.

—Lo harán—le dijo Kiba sonriendo y borró la sonrisa—¿Qué hay de ti?—preguntó Kiba.

—¿Qué hay de mí que?—respondió Hinata con otra pregunta mientras lo miraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Era obvio, ¿no?

—Vine a reanimar a mi prima—le dijo Hinata.

—Sí, pero no deberías estar con tu novio—murmuró Kiba—Teniendo sexo en su oficina.

Hinata se ruborizo. Ellos no tenían sexo en su oficina y… Bueno, no sexo, pero si habían hecho cosas sucias. Hinata movió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos morbosos.

—No paso todo el tiempo con él, ¿sabías?—le dijo sin mirarlo, ya que si lo miraba, él se daría cuenta de que en verdad hacían cosas pervertidas en su oficina, sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

—Sí, claro.

Hinata lo miró.

—Hablo en serio.

Kiba alzó una ceja y Hinata desvió la mirada. Si, quizás si pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Era por eso que había descartado su invitación de esta mañana sobre ir juntos a tomar el almuerzo a un restaurant que él quería ir. Y también pensaba rechazar su invitación de pasar la noche en su piso, sabría que esta vendría cuando Naruto saliese de trabajar y tenía que rechazarla a pesar de que lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo.

Soltó un suspiro. Todo lo hacía para que Naruto no se hartase de ella y la desease más. Continuó limpiando, sintiendo la profunda mirada de Kiba sobre ella. ¿Qué mierda quería ese imbécil? Hinata lo ignoró y continuó limpiando la mesa y el reguero de comida que Hanabi había dejado cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos pasando por su cintura y después un pecho caliente en su espalda. ¿Qué mierda? Hinata ladeó la cabeza. Kiba la estaba abrazando.

—¿Q-qué haces?—preguntó Hinata.

—Déjalo—le dijo tan solo Kiba.

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó Hinata algo nerviosa.

—Deja a ese tipo Hinata—volvió Kiba a decir pero explicándose mejor.

Hinata se quedó mirando sorprendida para después soltar una carcajada. ¿Era en serio?

—No lo hare—le dijo Hinata segura y se movió para zafarse de su agarre.

—Él no es bueno para ti—le dijo Kiba apretándola en sus brazos. Hinata se quejó de dolor. Giró el rostro hacia él.

—Tampoco lo eres—le dijo Hinata mientras continuaba forcejeando para que la soltase, pero él continuaba aprisionándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Sí, pero estoy seguro que soy mejor que él—dijo Kiba levantando las comisuras de su boca.

Si, en sus sueños de cacao era mejor que Naruto. Su hombre podía tener muchas cosas malas, pero no había ser perfecto en este mundo, solo Dios, y a Hinata no le importaba que Naruto no fuera perfecto, además, él era perfecto para ella.

—¡Sigue soñando!—exclamó.

—Si, en mis sueños es más rico—murmuró Kiba y movió las caderas.

Hinata abrió la boca al sentir algo duro en la parte arriba de su trasero. ¿Él estaba excitado? Sintió escalofríos y Hinata se movió mientras levantaba las manos anclándolas en los fuertes brazos de Kiba. Le clavó las uñas con fuerza, tanto así que estas le dolieron, pero Kiba no la soltó, más bien la apretó más en sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame!—exclamó Hinata sintiéndose mareada.

—Se siente bien estar apretado contra tu cuerpo—le dijo Kiba y Hinata sintió su aliento sobre su oreja derecha—Eres tan sensual, Hinata—murmuró Kiba y Hinata lloriqueó cuando sintió la lengua de Kiba moverse sobre su oreja—Estoy seguro de que debe ser bien rico acostarse contigo—le dijo.

—¡Neji te matara!—exclamó Hinata. Neji le había advertido que se alejase de Kiba por algo, el tipo era un pervertido. No pensó que lo fuese, pero ahora sí que estaba segura de ello.

—Neji matara a ese pendejo cuando se entere que este jugueteó con su linda hermanita—dijo Kiba—Cuando él sepa que ese imbécil le quitó la virginidad a su hermana y que después la trató como una esclava sexual, Neji va a tumbarle los dientes—continuó el chico.

Hinata tragó nerviosa. Su hermano era peligroso. No quería que supiese cosas que no eran verdad. Era cierto que Naruto le quitó su virginidad pero no era una esclava sexual, ya que, Naruto no la estaba obligando a tener sexo con él, más bien, era ella la que presionaba para que estuviesen juntos.

—No lo hará—le dijo Hinata—Le explicare todo bien—murmuró Hinata después. Haría todo lo posible para que Neji no malinterpretase las cosas entre Naruto y ella. Su hermano no podía ser un imbécil que no escuchase antes de actuar.

—Déjalo antes de que Neji se entere de que estas con ese fracasado—le dijo Kiba.

—¡Naruto no es ningún fracasado!—exclamó Hinata enfadándose.

—¿Te ha hablado de su situación?—le preguntó Kiba y Hinata maldijo—Es un tipo fracasado. Su papi lo odia porque es un fracaso como persona, ¿y adivina qué? Tiene problemas de dinero.

Eso debía de ser mentira. Una persona con problemas de dinero no podía tener dos vehículos y un apartamento como el de Naruto. Y había muchas cosas más que le daban a entender que Naruto no tenía problemas de dinero. No era cierto. Kiba era un mentiroso.

—Si es pobre o si es rico no tiene por qué importarme—le dijo Hinata—Estoy junto a él porque lo amo con o sin dinero.

—¿Lo amas?—Kiba soltó una carcajada y la apretó en sus brazos—¿Estas segura de ello?

Si, estaba segura de ello.

—Lo estoy.

Kiba se rió y la volvió a apretar en sus brazos. Hinata gimió de dolor y le ancló más las uñas en la piel. Kiba aulló de dolor y la soltó de pronto y Hinata se giró hacia este para abofetearlo, pero cuando levantó la mano escuchó las voces de Hanabi y de Konohamaru. Hinata dejó caer la mano y se volvió al pasillo para ver a la pareja salir como si nada hubiese pasado. Hinata sonrió y se alejó de Kiba. ¡Qué bueno que lo habían arreglado! Se acercó y abrazo a su prima, felicitándola porque había dejado que Konohamaru se explicase bien.

Mientras le daba palabras de aliento a su prima pensó en lo de hace rato. Eso había sido tenebroso. Miró por encima del hombro de Hanabi a Kiba quien tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Ese maldito! Hinata desvió la mirada. Pero algo había aprendido, Kiba era muy peligroso y tenía que tener cuidado con este. Kiba podría abrirla boca y decirle a Neji sobre su relación con Naruto. Esto complicaría las cosas, así que Hinata tenía que apresurarse y cambiar las cosas entre Naruto y ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Cerró la puerta de su auto de un portazo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Naruto caminó sin ganas por el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía hasta el ascensor. El día había sido horrible. Primero, Hinata rechazó su oferta para almorzar juntos, después la escena con sus amigos en la hora del almuerzo.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Había estado con sus amigos en un café tomando el almuerzo. Había estado hablando y hablando hasta que llego el tema de Shikamaru y Temari. Sai era un imbécil. Frunció el ceño mientras llamaba el ascensor. Mientras él estaba feliz una vez más, Shikamaru no lo estaba. Se sentía mal por ello. Naruto había olvidado a Sakura y ahora estaba mejor que nunca, pero su amigo aún seguía detrás de una mujer que quizás solo lo veía como un juguete y era duro verlo. Y para complicar las cosas, Shikamaru estaba muy enamorado de Temari.

Si, se había dado cuenta después de pensar y pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que la razón por la que Shikamaru se veía tan devastado era porque estaba enamorado de aquella chica. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Temari? Temari en verdad era una perra. Si ella no sentía nada por Shikamaru era mejor que lo dejase o mejor aún, debió de alejarse de él desde un comienzo.

Y después, para complicar más las cosas, había recibido dos llamadas. La primera de Shion, la cual había mandado al buzón. No quería hablar con ella. ¿Por qué mierda no lo entendía? Y la otra había sido de Nagato, este había insistido en que debería pasarse por la casa a ver a su madre. Naruto lo mando al diablo una vez más antes de colgarle.

Quería ver a su madre pero no a su padre y eso pasaría si iba a la casa. Quizás después, pero no ahora. No quería tratar con su padre por el momento, no cuando estaba tan tranquilo.

Se subió al ascensor que llegó en ese momento. Cuando las puertas de este se cerraron frente a él, su móvil sonó. Naruto lo sacó de la chaqueta de su traje y miró quien llamaba. Por suerte solo era Hinata y no alguien más. Naruto sonrió y contestó la llamada:

—¡Hey!

— _¡Hey!—_ respondió Hinata su saludo con entusiasmo.

Naruto sonrió. No sabía que Hinata tenía pero cuando hablaba con ella o la veía, su mundo se iluminaba. La chica en verdad lo había cambiado. No sabía lo mucho que tenía que agradecerle por ello.

—Hola—murmuró Naruto.

— _¿Naruto-kun?_

Amaba cuando ella era dulce con él.

—¿Si?

— _Te escuchas extraño_ —escuchó que ella decía y la sonrisa de Naruto se borró.

Maldición. No había querido que su tristeza se reflejase en su tono de voz.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto—No estoy bien en estos momentos—admitió. Quizás ella podía ponerlo de buen humor.

— _¿Que sucede?—_ preguntó ella.

Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—Es sobre Shikamaru y Temari.

— _¿Sucede algo con ambos?—_ preguntó Hinata curiosa.

Naruto comenzó a contarle algunas cosas sobre la pareja. Hinata escuchó atentamente y de vez en cuando comentaba su pesar.

— _Siento no estar contigo en estos momentos_ —le dijo Hinata— _Sé que te sientes mal por Shikamaru y por Temari, pero son sus asuntos y pienso que ellos deben resolverlos solos_ —dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía verlo.

—Lo sé—dijo Naruto. Lo sabía, pero simplemente se sentía mal porque no podía ayudar a su amigo con Temari.

— _Quizás ella cambie_ —le dijo Hinata— _No creo que ella sea tan mala como para no sentir nada por él. Los he visto y he visto cómo actúan entre ellos. Se ven tan cariñosos. No puedo creer que las cosas no marchen bien entre ellos_ —murmuró ella con pesar en su voz.

—Es posible que sea culpa de tu hermano, Hinata—le dijo Naruto.

— _¿Neji?_

—Temari andaba detrás de Neji—le dijo Naruto—Y Temari, a pesar de que este la rechazó, siguen viéndose y estoy seguro de que a Shikamaru le molesta eso—le dijo. Si él estuviese en los zapatos de Shikamaru, también estaría muy celoso. En verdad molestaba que la chica que amabas estuviese de amigos con la persona que la rechazó hace semanas.

— _Créeme que nunca habrá nada entre ellos_ —le aseguró Hinata pero Naruto no creía en ello.

—¿Cómo estas segura?

— _Yo…—_ Hinata se interrumpió— _Neji siente algo por una persona muy especial. Sus sentimientos por esta persona tienen años. No creo que cambie de parecer tan fácilmente por Temari, quien conoció hace poco_ —le explicó— _Además, solo son amigos. Tienes que hacer que Shikamaru se dé cuenta de que Temari y Neji son amigos._

—Las personas pueden cambiar sus sentimientos fácilmente, Hinata—dijo Naruto—Ellos pueden ser amigos ahora, pero en un futuro, las cosas pueden cambiar y Neji puede desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Naruto soltó un suspiro.

— _Si pudiera decírtelo, te lo diría_ —le dijo Hinata y Naruto alzo una ceja. ¿A qué se refería?— _Créeme cuando te digo que Neji no cambiara de parecer. Temari pierde el tiempo si cree que puede hacer cambiar a Neji._

—No entiendo porque estás tan segura—murmuró Naruto.

— _No es algo de lo que deba hablar_ —le dijo Hinata y soltó un bufido— _Sé que estas triste por Shikamaru pero mejor cambiemos de tema._

Naruto soltó el aire. Si, era lo mejor. Podían comenzar a discutir y la verdad era que tenían mucho sin hacerlo.

—Está bien—aceptó Naruto.

— _¿Dónde estás?—_ le preguntó Hinata.

—Estoy llegando a mi piso—le dijo Naruto mirando hacia el panel digital que mostraba el piso en que estaba—¿Estas dentro?—preguntó algo esperanzado Naruto. No podría hundirse en ella, pero si podría besarla, y diablos, en verdad quería besar esa rosada boca.

— _No, lo siento_ —se disculpó ella.

—¿Que paso?—preguntó Naruto alarmándose un poco—¿Dónde estás?—continuó preguntando. Era extraño que Hinata no estuviese en su piso. Ella siempre lo esperaba en su piso.

— _Mama quiere que vaya de compras con ella_ —dijo Hinata y Naruto pensó que estaba mintiendo ya que su voz sonaba extraña— _Siempre se antoja a esta hora_ —dijo la chica riéndose y Naruto lo dejo pasar— _Al_ _parecer tiene una cena especial con papa y necesita nueva ropa_ —le explicó Hinata y Naruto hizo una mueca.

Podría ser verdad y podría ser mentira. No preguntaría por ello, así que continuó con la charada.

—Eso es dulce—murmuró Naruto.

— _¡Sí, ella está muy emocionada!_ —exclamó Hinata y Naruto después pensó que quizás no estaba mintiendo. Había emoción en su voz ahora— _No la había visto así._

Naruto sonrió. Era bueno que los padres de Hinata fuesen así. Le gustaría que sus padres aprendieran un poco de los de Hinata. Su madre había cambiado mucho y se había vuelto algo sumisa a su padre cuando antes era una mujer fuerte. No sabía que había sucedido para que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Cuando vivía en la casa, no había visto a sus padres ser amorosos. Era duro.

—En verdad es dulce, Hinata—le dijo Naruto.

— _Sí que lo es_ —dijo ella mientras se reía. El rico sonido de su risa hizo que Naruto se excitase un poco— _Está emocionada por ello. Pensaba que era porque me quería comprar algún regalo, pero veo que no es así._

—Está bien, Hinata—la tranquilizó Naruto—Ve con tu madre—le dijo—Estaremos en contacto y además, pasaremos el sábado juntos. Ya que estarás conmigo ese día, es bueno que salgas con tu familia y tus amigos así no los desplazas cada vez que quieras estar conmigo—le dijo Naruto.

— _Gracias_ —le dijo Hinata— _Te regalare algo también._

—No soy quien cumple años—le dijo Naruto riéndose.

— _Sí, pero eres un hombre bueno_ —le dijo Hinata.

Naruto se rió. Así que pensaba que era un hombre bueno. Naruto hizo una mueca. Bueno, en verdad lo era. No había hecho nada malo. Lo único que había hecho que había pensado que estaba mal, era haberse enrollado con una menor, pero en dos días, Hinata sería mayor de edad y después, Naruto daría la cara. Si, era un cobarde por no haberlo hecho antes, pero era más seguro de esta manera. Además de ello, cambiaria las cosas entre ellos el día de su cumpleaños.

El ascensor al fin llegó a su piso y Naruto salió de este. Se acercó a su piso pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a una persona muy conocida frente a la puerta de este. Maldición. Era Shion.

—Hinata—murmuró Naruto—Hablaremos más tarde—le dijo.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—Sí, solo que tengo visita—respondió. No podía decirle que era Shion quien lo estaba esperando en su piso.

Una pausa.

— _Ah, te llamare luego_ —dijo esta— _Adiós_ —se despidió.

Hinata cortó la llamada y Naruto suspiró tranquilo. Volvió a dejar su móvil en su chaqueta y terminó de cortar la distancia. Se quedó de pie al lado de Shion quien estaba al lado de su puerta con la cabeza cabizbaja. Al sentirlo, ella levantó la mirada.

Naruto suspiro. Creyó que no volvería a ver Shion desde la última vez que se vieron, pero ya veía que se equivocó. Ella en verdad no iba a dejarlo tranquilo. ¿Qué quería en verdad de él? Claro, recordaba que su ex esposa no era tan insistente pero lo estaba siendo en estos momentos.

—Naruto yo…—murmuró Shion pero Naruto la interrumpió levantando una mano.

—Vete Shion—le dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y las colocó en la cerradura—Es mejor que te vayas.

—Necesito hablar contigo—pidió Shion y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar—le dijo Naruto.

—Escúchame, Naruto—suplicó Shion.

Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Necesito ayuda y eres la única persona que sé que no me defraudara—dijo ella y Naruto sintió un pequeño peso en su corazón pero se deshizo de él. Así que ella pensaba que era la única persona que podía ayudarla. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Estás equivocada—le dijo Naruto.

—Naruto por favor yo…—ella se interrumpió y sorbió su nariz.

Naruto giró el rostro hacia ella. Shion estaba llorando. Maldición. Naruto maldijo y soltó un bufido. Shion bajo la cabeza mientras la movía.

—Necesito ayuda—suplicó ella con voz quedada.

Naruto suspiro.

—¿Que tanto quieres?—preguntó en tono tosco.

—No quiero dinero—dijo ella y sorprendió a Naruto.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Shion?—le preguntó Naruto. Si no quería dinero, ¿qué mierda entonces quería ella?

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Hablemos—pidió ella.

No tenía más alternativa que escucharla. Sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hablasen. Naruto abrió la puerta al fin y se apartó. La dejo pasar. Shion entró a su piso, a su antiguo hogar. Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de él cuándo entró y observó como ella se quedaba viendo el lugar. Quizás recordando los momentos que pasaron juntos allí.

—Siéntate—le dijo Naruto dejando su maletín y las llaves en la mesa del comedor.

—Gracias—le agradeció ella mientras se acercaba a un sofá.

Naruto observó como ella tomaba asiento lentamente, como si estuviese cuidándose. Y ahora que lo veía, Shion estaba pálida y algo delgada. No se había fijado antes porque no la había mirado bien, pero ahora… Ella tenía una blusa sin mangas que dejaba al aire libre sus delgados brazos y llevaba una falda negra que parecía haber estado en mejores condiciones antes.

—¿Estas enferma?—le preguntó Naruto. Ella se veía muy pálida. Ahora empezaba a preocuparse en verdad. Era extraño verla así. La situación de su familia debía de estar afectándola mucho.

—No enferma pero cerca—dijo ella y Naruto se preocupó más.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Naruto confundido.

Shion levantó la vista hasta él y sonrió mientras movía las manos hacia el centro de su cuerpo, hacia su vientre.

—Estoy embarazada—admitió Shion y Naruto sintió como palidecía el mismo. Comenzó a sudar. ¿Shion embarazada? ¿Acaso…?

—No es mío—dijo rápidamente.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Sé que no lo es—dijo ella—Hace tiempo que nos separamos, Naruto—le dijo y Naruto asintió. Su comentario había sido estúpido, pero se había sorprendido—Si me hubiese quedado en estado, ahora mismo nuestro hijo tendría 2 años, ¿no crees?

Naruto hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. Era cierto. La miró. Él bebe que ella llevaba en el vientre debía de ser de su pareja que la había dejado. Quizás era por esto que buscaba de su ayuda.

—Sí, es cierto—admitió Naruto riéndose.

—Aquella chica te tiene la mente algo loca, ¿no?—murmuró Shion y Naruto le dio la razón. Eso también era cierto. Hinata lo tenía medio loco. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Ni que lo digas—dijo Naruto y se acercó a Shion.

—Es bueno verte feliz—le dijo Shion dándole una mirada. Si, se sentía mejor que nunca. Estaba feliz y en verdad no quería tener ningún pensamiento pesimista que arruinase el momento. De ahora en adelante viviría el presente sin pensar en el futuro.

Naruto tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Entonces de quien es él bebe?—le preguntó Naruto—¿Es de tu ex novio que te dejo?—continuó preguntando y Shion negó con la cabeza. Se acarició el vientre plano—¿De quién es entonces?

—Taruho me dejo y yo…—Shion bajo la cabeza, parecía avergonzada—No quiero admitirlo—dijo.

—Tendrás que decirme si quieres mi ayuda—le dijo Naruto—¿Es de alguien que conozco?

—No sé porque me burle de ti porque estabas saliendo con una menor—dijo ella cambiando de tema y dejando confundido a Naruto—Porque al fin al cabo yo…—ella se ruborizo—Estoy saliendo con alguien muy menor que yo—le dijo mirándolo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente. Así que estaban en las mismas.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—En la empresa donde trabajaba hay un chico—comenzó diciendo ella—Es el mensajero. El día que termine con Taruho, él me encontró llorando en las escaleras de incendio. Hablamos y hablamos, me hizo sentir mejor—le explicó ella—Él me dijo que cada vez que sintiese hablar con alguien que lo llamase.

Ya entendía por dónde iba el asunto. Escuchó como ella relataba su historia. Al parecer Shion continuó hablando con el chico hasta que las cosas se pusieron algo locas y se salieron de control. Le contó que comenzó una relación con él a pesar de que estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre empleados en la empresa. Entonces después vino lo duro.

—Supieron sobre nuestra relación y lo despidieron por mi culpa—dijo Shion—Es tan solo un mensajero mientras que yo tengo un cargo mucho más elevado que algunos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto. No sabía que Shion estuviese pasando por todo esto. Si hubiese escuchado antes, le hubiese ayudado con más tiempo. Ahora sí que se sentía mal por ser un imbécil.

—Le pedí perdón y continuamos viéndonos—continuó ella—Entonces la situación financiera de mi familia cayo. Hubo mucho escándalo sobre esto. Mi jefe tenía negocios con mi padre y al caer mi padre, los suyos se vieron afectados por esto.

—¿Que paso?

—Me despidió porque decía que no podía tener a una persona de mi familia involucrada con aquel escándalo en su empresa—le confesó ella—Dije que no era nada. Ya que podría conseguir un trabajo pero comencé a sentirme mal y cuando fui a revisarme al hospital yo…

—Supiste que estabas embarazada—terminó Naruto.

Ella asintió.

—Ambos ahora estamos sin trabajo—le dijo Shion—El tan solo tiene 19 años y…—ella comenzó a llorar.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Se acercó y la abrazó. Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Ahora entendía porque ella estaba detrás de él. Shion sabía que Naruto nunca le daría la espalda si sabía algo así. Debió decírselo desde un principio. Quizás ella no quería confesar todo porque tenía vergüenza y miedo. Shion salía con un chico menor que ella por

—Te ayudare con ello—dijo Naruto—Siento ser un imbécil todo este tiempo.

Ella soltó una risita y se alejó de Naruto. Pasó los dedos por debajo de los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que Naruto estaba sorprendido de verla así. Nunca en los años que estuvieron juntos la vio llorar de esa manera.

—Es entendible—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento—volvió Naruto a disculparse.

—No quiero dinero—dijo Shion—Simplemente necesito que me ayudes encontrar un trabajo para ambos—le dijo ella—Tienes contactos y sé que puedes ayudarme a ello.

—¿No sería más fácil pedirme dinero?—le preguntó Naruto—Aquella vez que nos divorciamos, no tomaste nada—le dijo Naruto recordando aquel día—Sé que no lo hiciste porque en aquel tiempo andaba muy mal y si no hubiese sido por Sasuke que me contrató como su abogado, quizás las cosas no estarían como están ahora. Así que puedo ayudarte monetariamente.

—Es como si me debieras algo—le dijo ella y movió la cabeza—Si es así no lo quiero. Quiero ganarme las cosas yo. Estoy harta de vivir de las personas. Antes no trabajaba cuando estábamos juntos y me culpe mucho por ello—confesó ella—Me sentía mal por no ayudar a mi esposo—Shion bajo la cabeza—No sabes qué tanto.

—Lo siento—dijo Naruto. No sabía que Shion se había sentido todo este tiempo de esa manera.

Ella hizo una mueca y levantó una mano. La colocó sobre la mejilla de Naruto. Este cerró los ojos. Su tacto seguía siendo igual de suave que antes. Abrió los ojos y miró sus enormes ojos de color de la lavanda. Ella en verdad necesitaba su ayuda. Ya que ella no quería su dinero, lo que mejor podía hacer era conseguirle un trabajo a ambos. Se quedó pensativo mientras se miraban y un bombillo se prendió en su mente.

—Tengo una idea—le dijo Naruto.

Ella pareció interesada. Naruto hizo una mueca. Hinata se iba a enfadar con esto, pero era la mejor oportunidad para ayudar a Shion. El trabajo era fácil para ella en su estado y el sueldo que pagaba era lo suficiente alto como para que pudiese mantenerse y tener un techo donde vivir.

—¿Cuál?

—No tengo secretaria—le dijo Naruto—Pensaba que sería bueno que tomases el puesto—continuó Naruto—Pago bien y hay comodidades. Además de un seguro, por si acaso careces de uno.

Shion sonrió feliz pero después su sonrisa se borró.

—¿Estaría bien?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tu novia—dijo Shion.

—¿Hinata?

—Fui algo grosera con ella el otro día—dijo Shion—Me disculpo por ello. Supongo que es uno de los cambios de humor del embarazo—ella se encogió de hombros—No creo que a ella le agrade la idea de que tu ex esposa trabaje como tu secretaria.

—Ella no sabe que eres mi ex esposa—admitió Naruto.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?—preguntó ella sorprendida.

Naruto hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Quizás miedo. Si Hinata lo dejaba por esto, lo dejaría muy mal. Además, de que si ella lo sabía, armaría una escena. Si quería profundizarlas cosas entre ambos, tenía que decírselo. No podía haber secreto entre ambos y no le gustaba estar mintiendo tampoco. Debería decírselo lo antes posible.

—Es mejor que ella no lo sepa—le respondió Naruto mirándola.

Shion se quedó mirándolo y soltó un suspiro. Asintió.

—Está bien, entonces tomo el trabajo—le dijo sonriendo pero frunció el ceño—Pero no le puedes decir a nadie sobre mí. Tampoco hables sobre mi situación y sobre lo que estoy pasando. Es lo único que te pido.

Naruto sonrió y asintió. Si, está bien. No le diría la razón a nadie por la que Shion estaba trabajando con él en su oficina. Si sus amigos lo veían comenzarían a preguntar, pero Naruto mentiría para proteger a Shion. Y con respecto a Hinata… Naruto desvió la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tenía que mentirle a Hinata también por el momento hasta que las cosas para Shion mejorasen. Le diría a Hinata sobre su ex esposa pero no por ahora. Era mejor que mintiese y que siguiese guardando el secreto. Aun así, tenía que buscar una razón creíble por la que Shion trabajaba para el sin que Hinata sospechase y sin revelar su antigua relación.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	15. Capitulo 14

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 14**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Entró en el ascensor y presionó el botón del piso al que deseaba ir.

Hinata se había levantado temprano. Había desayunado con su madre en casa y le había pedido el auto para ir a visitar a Naruto. Se supone que no tenía que ir a la oficina por Neji, ya que él podría encontrarla allí, pero Hinata necesitaba ver a Naruto. Este no había tomado sus llamadas la noche anterior después que hablaron. Había estado algo preocupada y hubiese ido a verlo pero cuando terminó de estar con su madre eran más de las 9 y la verdad es que no pensó en ninguna excusa para escaparse para ver a Naruto.

¿Acaso había sucedido algo? Hinata se mordió una uña algo nerviosa. Habían estado hablando bien y de un momento a otro Naruto había cambiado. Todo tuvo que ver con esa extraña visita. ¿Quién habrá sido? Tenía que descubrirlo. La campana del ascensor sonó cuando llego al piso correspondiente. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron ante Hinata y esta salió como una bala del ascensor.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero miró hacia su derecha cuando vio algo extraño. Se quedó asombrada al ver a la mujer rubia del otro día sentada detrás del gran escritorio ocupándolo. ¿Qué mierda? La mujer sonrió con una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

—Saludos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—espetó Hinata sorprendida.

—Oh…—murmuró ella e hizo una mueca—Trabajo aquí.

¿Cómo mierda? Se suponía que sería ella quien ocuparía aquel escritorio como secretaria de Naruto. ¿Por qué aquella mujer estaba sentada allí ocupando su puesto? Hinata se acercó y se enfrentó a ella. ¿Acaso había sido aquella mujer la que había visitado a Naruto? El miércoles habían hablado de que ocuparía el puesto como su secretaria y dos días después, esta mujer estaba sentada allí.

Hinata movió la cabeza e ignoró a la nueva secretaria de Naruto. Se movió hacia la puerta doble de la oficina de Naruto. Escuchó la voz de la mujer detrás pero no le importó y la abrió de todos modos. Naruto estaba detrás de su escritorio con la cabeza metida entre las manos y la subió cuando sintió compañía.

Vio cómo su rostro cambiaba. Su expresión detonó sorpresa. Naruto se sentó derecho en el sillón y le aguantó la mirada a Hinata. Esta cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó al centro de la habitación. Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Naruto. No quería ser caprichosa ni molesta pero en verdad le había molestado lo de allá fuera.

—Explícame eso ahí afuera—exigió Hinata señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

—Hinata…

—Explícame—exigió ella.

—¿Por qué estas enfadada?—preguntó Naruto moviendo la cabeza.

Eso ella quería saber. Hinata se tranquilizó.

—¿Quién es ella exactamente?—preguntó Hinata más curiosa que antes. Primero una mal cliente, después una amiga de la familia, pero con vibras de haber sido su ex novia. Hinata no se la compraba.

—Es una amiga de la familia—respondió Naruto y Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Naruto estaba mintiendo. No era tan solo una amiga de la familia. Había algo más.

—¿Por qué los hombres dicen eso siempre?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Es una amiga de la familia—insistió este y Hinata negó con la cabeza. No podía creerse eso.

—¿Es tu ex novia?—preguntó directamente.

Naruto se rió y miró hacia arriba mientras maldecía pero no respondió. ¿Lo era? ¿No lo era? Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose confundida. ¿Acaso podía ser posible de que fuera la ex novia de Naruto?

No tenía pruebas de que aquella mujer era la ex novia de Naruto. Simplemente, le había parecido serlo. Soltó un bufido y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente a Naruto. Este se acarició la frente.

—No es mi ex novia—dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza y a Hinata le pareció que estaba mintiendo—Es una conocida de la familia que necesitaba trabajo.

—Se supone que ese trabajo era mío—le dijo recordando lo que habían planeado. Se supone que aquel trabajo seria su tapadera para estar más con su hombre, pero Naruto había jodido las cosas dándoselo a aquella mujer desconocida para ella.

—Sí, pero tú no estás necesitada, Hinata—dijo Naruto—Shion si lo está.

Espera un momento. Hinata recordó la llamada de la noche del martes mientras Naruto se duchaba, el nombre de Shion había aparecido en la pantalla del móvil de Naruto, también a Nagato mencionándola. Así que esta era la tal Shion que Hinata se había preguntado.

—Yo…

—Solo es un trabajo, Hinata—le dijo Naruto—Shion en verdad lo necesitaba y como tú no lo necesitas, pensé que era mejor dárselo a ella.

—Pero…—replicó Hinata e hizo un puchero—Se supone que esta seria nuestra tapadera para vernos más—se quejó.

Naruto sonrió.

—Ya pensaremos en algo mejor—le dijo Naruto y Hinata se tranquilizó pero aun así.

Frunció el ceño mientras veía a Naruto sonreír. Este había dicho antes que Shion era solo un mal cliente y ahora resultaba que era una amiga de la familia. Además, la forma en la que este siempre la echaba y como discutían. Era muy extraño. No quería pensar de más pero las cosas estaban ahí. Si era así, ¿por qué Naruto no se lo decía directamente y le mentía así tan fácil?

—Es-está bien—aceptó Hinata, aunque no dejaría de presionar. Tenía que averiguar quién era esa mujer en verdad. Shion no era tan solo una amiga, era algo más. Hinata se puso de pie y Naruto la miró confundido—Tengo que irme—le dijo—Solo vine a verte porque estaba preocupada—murmuró—Pase el resto de la noche llamándote y mandándote mensajes.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento por ello—se disculpó y pasó una mano por su castaño cabello—Estaba algo ocupado.

—¿Podrías haberme escrito algo, ¿sabías?

—Perdóname—pidió Naruto sonriendo—Se me paso.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo y bajo la mirada. Así que se le había pasado. ¿Era importante para Naruto en verdad? A veces parecía serlo y otras veces no. ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la mente de Naruto? ¿Qué pensaba en realidad sobre ella? Hinata movió la cabeza. Era mejor dejarlo así. Ella investigaría por su lado.

—Bueno, hablaremos más tarde—le dijo Hinata mientras se daba la vuelta. Cuando se acercó a la puerta y la abrió no escuchó alguna despedida de él, así que giró la cabeza hacia Naruto para verlo mirándola fijamente—Adiós—dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo por esta.

La cerró a su espalda y se quedó apoyada en esta. Miró hacia el escritorio donde Shion estaba mirando fijamente al computador frente a ella. Se acercó a la mujer y se detuvo frente a esta. La pelirrubia levantó la mirada hacia Hinata y sonrió.

—¿Puede ayudarle?—preguntó Shion.

—¿Quién eres en realidad?—preguntó Hinata directamente y la expresión de Shion ni cambio un ápice.

—Soy la secretaria del señor Uzumaki—respondió la mujer tranquilamente.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y decidió probar.

—Según él, eres una amiga de su familia—dijo Hinata recordando lo que Naruto dijo.

Shion asintió.

—Eso también—contestó sin titubear.

—¿Un mal cliente también?—continuó presionando Hinata.

Shion sonrió.

—Algo así—dijo está encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata no se lo creía.

—Siento que hay algo más—le confesó.

—La familia del señor Uzumaki es cercana a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo—dijo la mujer y Hinata pensó que ambos se habían combinado para decir la misma mentira—Quizás sea por esto que parezcamos muy cercanos.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos. No quería ser la novia loca, aunque no era su novia en realidad pero en verdad había algo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor. Se detuvo frente a este y lo llamó. Esperó en silencio por el mientras sentía la sangre arder un poco. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Estaban mintiéndole en su cara.

—¡Espera!

Hinata se giró.

Shion se acercó lentamente.

—Yo…—ella bajo la cabeza—Siento ser grosera el otro día—se disculpó la mujer—Estaba de mal humor aquel día. Discúlpame por mi actitud. Prometo que será diferente de ahora en adelante.

Ahora Hinata se sentía una perra. Desvío la mirada y suspiro.

—Te perdono—dijo Hinata sonriendo a pesar de que no lo deseaba.

Escuchó la campana del ascensor. Se dio la vuelta en el mismo momento que las puertas se abrían. Hinata entró en el elevador y se giró hacia las puertas, quedando de frente a Shion que no se había movido ni un poco. Hinata le aguantó la mirada y cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse vio como Shion sonreía maliciosamente. Las puertas se cerraron por completo.

¿Qué mierda? Hinata se quedó sorprendida. ¿Qué había sido eso? Le había sonreído como si estuviese burlándose de ella. Había algo muy extraño en esa Shion y Hinata averiguaría definitivamente quien era ella en verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Le había mentido a Hinata una vez más. No podía seguir haciendo eso.

Naruto se sentó derecho en el sillón y se acarició la barbilla con una mano. Tenía que decirle la verdad sobre Shion, Hinata no pareció muy convencida con lo que le había dicho. Y además de eso, estaba muy enfadada por responder sus mensajes y sus llamadas la noche anterior. Lo sentía en verdad. Él había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y se fue temprano a la cama. Y esta mañana, los había vuelto a ignorar, ya que no tenía ganas de discutir ni de explicar nada. Por suerte, Hinata se fue sin insistir. Quizás estaba ya madurando.

Movió la cabeza y alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento. Naruto levantó la mirada. ¿Hinata otra vez? Naruto murmuró un pase y la figura de su hermano apareció por la puerta. Maldijo en voz baja. Nagato otra vez. Si no era Hinata, era Nagato. Se cruzó de brazos y observo a su hermano menor, quien cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se volvió hacia él. No parecía feliz.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espetó Naruto. Ayer también lo había molestado, Naruto no deseaba hablar nada de su padre, así que dejase de intentar mejorar su relación con este, que no lo iba a conseguir.

—Explícame eso ahí afuera—dijo Nagato señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—¿Tú también?—murmuró Naruto y bufó molesto mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Disculpa?

Naruto movió la cabeza. Hinata y Nagato habían hecho la misma pregunta y solo le iba a explicar a una sola persona, a Hinata.

—No es de tu incumbencia—le dijo Naruto.

—¡Es tu ex esposa!—exclamó Nagato y Naruto se rió.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Naruto y se encogido de hombros—Es Shion.

—¿Que hace ahí afuera? ¿Está en verdad trabajando para ti?—le preguntó Nagato como si en verdad no estuviese creyéndoselo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—preguntó Naruto cruzando los brazos y mirando a su hermano seriamente.

Este abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, estaba buscando una excusa, pero la cosa era que no tenía que ver con el todo esto. Si Naruto quería incluso dejar que Shion viviese otra vez en su piso, era su asunto, no de nadie más.

—¡Es tu ex esposa!—volvió a repetir Nagato después de un tiempo cuando no encontró más nada que decir.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco una vez más. Si, él ya sabía que era su ex esposa, no tenía que decírselo, pero como había dicho antes, eran sus propios asuntos, si él quería que ella trabajase para él, a nadie tenía que importarle eso. Además, era para una buena causa. Shion en verdad lo necesitaba y no la había visto tan necesitada en su vida. Esto era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudarla cuando ella lo necesitaba tanto.

—Sí, ¿y qué tiene de malo?—preguntó Naruto hastiándose.

—¿No se supone que deberían estar alejados?—le preguntó Nagato y Naruto alzó una ceja—¿Terminaron mal no?

Naruto movió la cabeza.

—Shion y yo nunca tuvimos una mala relación, Nagato—le dijo a su hermano y este abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes. ¿Qué? ¿No se lo creía? Naruto sonrió—Todos creen que nos separamos porque no funcionó, pero la cosa era que si estaba funcionando—murmuró y bajo la cabeza—Simplemente yo decidí el divorcio—le explicó a Nagato. Se había acostumbrado a ella y su relación fue interesante mientras estaban juntos, simplemente él decidió poner fin a todo porque no quería que ella sufriese junto a él cuándo estuvo pasando un mal rato. Aunque bueno, Shion ya sabía lo que era estar en bancarrota.

—Pensé que había sido ella quien te había dejado—murmuró Nagato—Aun así, es inaudito que tengas a tu ex esposa trabajando para ti y no como cualquier empleada, si no como tu asistente, tu secretaria y mano derecha.

Naruto soltó un suspiro. Nagato iba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Esto en verdad que no te concierne—murmuró Naruto levantando una mano y comenzó a acariciarse las cienes.

—¿Qué dirá tu novia cuando se entere que tienes a tu ex esposa trabajando para ti?—murmuro Nagato y Naruto lo miró de mala manera.

—Pues a ella tampoco le debe concernir lo que haga—murmuró Naruto.

—¡Que frio eres!—exclamó Nagato.

Si, él se sorprendió a si mismo por su comentario. Naruto bufo molesto. Era mejor que dejasen el tema. Naruto no podía hablar de más sin revelar la situación de Shion, no les concernía ni a Hinata ni a Nagato.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?—le preguntó Naruto—Sé que no viniste a hablar sobre Shion.

Su hermano lo miró y después se ruborizó.

—Ah…—Nagato se pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo de color de las zanahorias y bajo después la cabeza—Es mama—dijo Nagato.

—¿Qué pasa con mama?—preguntó Naruto curioso. Nagato le había dicho el otro día que su madre la estaba pasando mal. ¿Tan mal estaba?

—Ha decaído—dijo Nagato y lo miró—Esta en el hospital ahora—murmuró su hermano y Naruto sintió como su corazón caía al suelo.

—¿Estas bromeando?—le preguntó. No podía ser cierto.

—¿Estoy sonriendo?—murmuró Nagato alzando una ceja.

Mierda. Naruto se puso rápidamente de pie. No se había esperado eso. Tenía que ir a ver a su madre. Se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó una mano por la cara. Quizás todo esto era su culpa, su madre, a pesar de que era una sumisa de su padre, nunca fue una mala mujer. Era muy buena y él fue el único hijo malo que por estar peleando con su padre, ignoró a su madre e ignoró todas sus invitaciones. Era un mal hijo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaba a recoger su escritorio. El trabajo podía esperar, él tenía que ver a su madre.

—Simplemente me enfade contigo por Shion pero también papa me dijo que no te dijese nada—dijo Nagato y Naruto lo miró enfadado, obvio, no con él, con el hombre que era su progenitor. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a su padre? Está bien que se haya olvidado un poco de su familia, pero si algo como esto pasaba, se supone que tenían que decirle con tiempo.

—Ese hijo de puta—murmuró Naruto. Tomó su móvil dejándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de salir de detrás del escritorio y detenerse al lado de su hermano.

—Papa también está afectado por esto—le dijo Nagato y se encogió de hombros—Ya sabes cómo es papa.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso en verdad?—preguntó Naruto.

Nagato procedió a contarlo como su madre estaba medicada con antidepresivos, ya que, al parecer la situación entre Naruto y su padre le había afectado a la mujer bastante. Le dijo que hace unas noches, su madre le había pedido al padre de Naruto que deseaba ver su hijo mayor, pero Minato Uzumaki se había negado rotundamente y ambos habían tenido una pelea que terminó con su madre llorando. Después, esta mañana su madre no aguanto más y atento contra su vida tomando más depresivos de los que se supone que tendría que tomar.

—Yo—Naruto bajo la cabeza—Lo siento.

Todo esto era su culpa. Si su madre… Trago nerviosa. Si su madre no se recuperaba de esto, Naruto no podría vivir con la culpa de haber provocado todo este asunto, por el simple hecho de haber querido ir en contra de los mandatos de su padre. Sintió una mano sobre el hombro y Naruto miró hacia Nagato, este sonreía.

—Ella estará bien—dijo Nagato—Estoy seguro de que se pondrá más contenta cuando te vea.

Naruto asintió. Salieron juntos de su oficina y Naruto se acercó a Shion. Le explicó la situación y Shion se puso pálida para después ponerse de pie rápidamente.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes?—preguntó la pelirrubia preocupada.

Naruto sonrió. Recordaba lo bien que Shion y su madre se llevaron cuando ellos estuvieron juntos, Shion debía de apreciar a su madre mucho.

—¿Por qué mejor no sigues trabajando?—le espetó Nagato de forma hostil.

—Yo…—Shion se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia Naruto—Es cierto, lo siento.

—Está bien—le dijo Naruto sonriendo—Mas tarde podremos ir a verla, ¿sí?—le dijo Naruto. Ahora mismo Nagato parecía no querer verla a pesar de que Naruto le había explicado lo que sucedió entre ambos. Su hermano menor podía ser cruel con sus palabras de vez en cuando y en este momento, Shion estaba delicada y Naruto no quería que se armase una escena entre ambos que terminaría con la chica triste.

Ella asintió.

—Me dices cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo ella sonriendo.

Naruto sintió antes de irse con Nagato hacia el ascensor.

—Eres muy permisivo con ella—dijo Nagato y Naruto lo ignoró. No quería seguir discutiendo sobre Shion.

Unos minutos después, mientras iba al lado de Nagato de camino al hospital, Naruto pensó en hablar de ello con Hinata, pero no quería molestarla, además, ella no conocía a su madre y desconocía muchas cosas sobre él. Era mejor que se mantuviese alejado de todo esto. Llegaría un momento en que tendría que decirle algunas cosas sobre él, sobre su antigua situación y sobre su ex esposa, pero ahora no era el momento.

Mejor mas tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

No sabía a quién preguntarle en verdad.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el volante del auto de su madre. Podía ir con sus primos a preguntar pero si lo hacía, se estaría revelando a sí misma y por el momento, nadie podía saber sobre su relación. Quizás a los amigos de Naruto, estos debían de saber… Hinata bufo molesta. Ellos tampoco. Parecía ser que nadie sabía sobre su relación. Solo Temari.

Hinata levantó la cabeza. Temari. Ella podría saber algo pero por el momento no le podía preguntar. Ella estaba trabajando. Cuando terminase su jornada, la llamaría para hablar con ella. Por el momento tendría que esperar. Aunque espera… Naruto le había dicho al día anterior que pasaba algo entre esta y su pareja. Era mejor no molestarla.

Se quedó pensativa en el auto y al final terminó encendiéndolo. Era mejor que regresase a casa y se mantuviese tranquila. Quizás era su cabeza inventándose cosas y creyendo cosas que no eran verdad. Era mejor que fuese a votar el golpe. Iría a ver a su prima para ver como estaba, ya que, no habían hablado por todo el día, Hinata la había dejado tranquila, que disfrutase de su reconciliación con Konohamaru, pero hoy la iba a joder un poco, así que puso rumbo hacia el piso de su prima.

Unos minutos después, subía en el ascensor hacia el apartamento de Konohamaru y Hanabi. Se detuvo en la puerta y sacó las llaves. Si, tenía una llave, la había tomado antes ya que tenía una habitación en aquel apartamento, así que era obvio que tuviese una llave y además, pasaba más tiempo aquí que en su casa.

Entró en el piso y se lo encontró vacío. ¿Dónde estaba su prima? A estas horas ella debería estar levantándose de la cama. Konohamaru tenía clases por todo el día así que no estaba con este. Hinata se adentró al piso por completo y fue hacia la habitación principal, cuando se detuvo en la puerta para abrirla, la puerta de su habitación de abrió. Hinata se giró para ver a Kiba salir de esta con tan solo una toalla rodeando sus caderas. Su toalla.

—¡¿Kiba?!—exclamó Hinata mirándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Kiba mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Saliste de mi habitación!

—Oh…—murmuró este hacia atrás por su hombro—Como si no lo supiese—dijo este poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Has ensuciado mi cama—dijo Hinata mirando hacia dentro de la habitación. Sus sabanas estaban revoloteadas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste aquí, Hinata?

Bueno, fue hace… quizás más de una semana. No recordaba. Había estado en su casa tranquila y molestando de vez en cuando en el piso de Naruto. Hinata se cruzó de brazos y Kiba sonrió. Le dio un toquecito en el hombro antes de pasar por su lado hacia el baño del pasillo. Hinata se enfadó. Ese sucio estaba usando su toalla. Dio un paso hacia Kiba y haló su toalla, él no iba a secarse con su toalla de flores.

Quizás no fue un movimiento inteligente, ya que, al hacer esto, Kiba terminó como vino al mundo. Desnudo. Hinata dejó caer la toalla al suelo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Kiba. Este se dio la vuelta, enseñando su cuerpo. Hinata no pudo evitar mirar entre sus piernas.

—Pervertida—murmuró Kiba sonriendo.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

—No más que tu—tan solo dijo Hinata para volver a mirarlo, pero a la cara esta vez.

Kiba se inclinó y tomó la toalla. Volvió a ponerla alrededor de su cintura y se marchó hacia el baño. Hinata maldijo cuando Kiba cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Ese sucio. Lo había visto desnudo. Hinata se movió hacia la habitación que Hanabi compartía con su novio y abrió la puerta. Estaba vacía.

Bufo molesta y se movió hacia el salón. Tomó asiento en un sofá y trató de contactar a su prima. Fue en vano. Ella no contestaba y su última conexión fue a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Hinata tiro su móvil y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Dónde estaba su prima? Bueno, la iba a esperar aunque eso significase que… Hinata miró por el pasillo. Era mejor que se fuese. Kiba era peligroso. Aun recordaba lo sucedido el miércoles y todavía le daban escalofríos pero quizás este supiese donde estaba Hanabi. Aunque le molestase tendría que esperar a que saliese del baño.

Hinata esperó por mucho tiempo, ya que, al parecer Kiba se tomó su tiempo tanto duchándose como cambiándose, pero una media hora después, el chico salió de su habitación por fin. Hinata frunció el ceño. Por lo menos estaba vestido de forma correcta. Llevaba vaqueros oscuros y una Henley gris. Su cabello estaba húmedo por la ducha y echado hacia atrás.

—Deja de comerme con la mirada—dijo Kiba y Hinata frunció el ceño.

Hinata alzo una ceja. No se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, solo estaba mirándolo.

—Se cómo me miraste la polla—le dijo Kiba tomando asiento frente a ella—¿Acaso Naruto la tiene pequeña y pensaste: Diablos, Kiba la tiene grande y…?

—¡Cierra la boca!—lo mandó a callar ella avergonzada por sus palabras sin tacto.

Kiba se rió de ella y Hinata le dio una mala mirada.

—¡Apuesto a que sí!—continuó Kiba sin dejar el tema.

Ella no iba a hablar sobre el sexo de Naruto. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. Naruto la tenía más grande que Kiba. Le gustaría herir su orgullo, pero no quería comenzar a discutir sobre sexos cuando esta pelea podría terminar en otra cosa, como la del miércoles. No gracias. Konohamaru ni Hanabi estaban allí y si provocaba a Kiba, nadie podría salvarla.

—¿Que hacías durmiendo en mi cuarto cuando tienes tu propia habitación?—preguntó Hinata enfadada. Ahora tendría que lavar las sabanas cuando ella las había dejado limpia la última vez que durmió en el lugar.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta tu habitación—dijo Kiba y Hinata lo muro con el ceño fruncido.

—No vuelvas a dormir en mi habitación. Tienes la tuya así que duerme en esta.

Me gusta más la tuya. Me recuerda a ti —dijo Kiba y se inclinó hacia ella—Además, cuando me masturbo, pienso en ti y comienzo a imaginarte en aquella cama dormitando.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras perversas.

—¡Se lo diré a Neji!—exclamó Hinata.

Kiba se rió.

—Siempre me amenazas con Neji—se burló Kiba—¿Le haces eso mismo a Naruto?—preguntó Kiba.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó ella. Solo lo hacía con Kiba porque sabía que este se echaría hacia atrás. Kiba respetaba mucho a Neji y obviamente sabía lo peligroso que este podía llegar a ser.

—Deberías—le dijo Kiba—Lo tendrías a la palma de tu mano.

—¡Yo no soy así!—exclamó Hinata y Kiba se quedó mirándola en silencio. Hinata hirvió por dentro y este se inclinó hacia delante—¿Que miras?

—Te ves enfadada—le dijo Kiba poniéndose serio.

En verdad que no entendía al chico. Era el quien la había enfadado con sus comentarios, además de que no estaba feliz con él por lo del día pasado. Nunca había sentido tanto temor en su vida. Nunca pensó que Kiba llegaría al punto de tocarla indebidamente sin su permiso. Tenía que cuidarse de él.

—Lo estoy—le dijo Hinata.

—¿Sucede algo con tu príncipe?

—No sucede nada—le dijo Hinata. Al menos no algo que le concerniese a Kiba. Eran sus propios asuntos y ella tenía que dejar de contar todo. Tenía que resolverlo ella misma.

—No me mientas—le dijo Kiba.

—No te interesa—le espeto Hinata—Además, es contigo que lo estoy—le dijo Hinata—Me estas molestando. Dormiste en mi cama ensuciando mis sabanas y eso me molesto.

—No seas mentirosa—dijo Kiba y frunció el ceño—Sucede algo, ¿verdad?

—¿No tienes clases hoy?—preguntó Hinata cambiando el tema.

—Se han cancelado y saldré con Neji a almorzar—le dijo Kiba sonriendo—Entonces, ¿qué sucede con tu hombre?—volvió a preguntar Kiba y Hinata maldijo en voz baja. En verdad no iba a dejar el tema.

—No sucede nada—volvió a repetir Hinata algo hastiada.

—No te creo—murmuró Kiba insistiendo.

—Si sucediese algo creo que no es de tu incumbencia—le espetó Hinata.

—¿Ya te dejo por otra mujer?

—Claro que no—exclamó Hinata. O eso era lo que creía. No sabía exactamente que sucedía con Shion, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. En serio tenía que saber quién era ella exactamente para Naruto, pero tenía algo de miedo en descubrir la verdad.

Hinata se mordió el labio y miró a Kiba. Este sonrió y luego se puso de pie. Hinata alzó los brazos y se puso en modo defensa, el chico se veía como un depredador. Debió de irse antes, sabia de lo que Kiba era capaz. Vio como Kiba cruzaba la distancia que los separaba, este se detuvo frente a ella y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

—Solo trato de ayudar—murmuró Kiba alzando una mano con la intención de tocarla pero Hinata se alejó antes de que la tocase.

—No lo parece—le dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos.

Kiba sonrió.

—Quiero que en verdad te des cuenta de que no va a funcionar Hinata—le dijo Kiba seriamente—Es mayor que tú por 10 años y tiene mucha más experiencia que Konohamaru y yo juntos. No pega con una chica inexperta como tú, Hinata—le dijo y Hinata movió la cabeza. No iba a escucharlo—Por mucho que trates, al final no resultara. No va a resultar.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Porque no quiero que te lastime—murmuró Kiba con sinceridad.

Hinata desvió la mirada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Kiba no quería que Naruto la lastimase. Él no iba a lastimarla… o eso creía. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar a Kiba. Este sonrió con una sonrisa sincera y en verdad lo pareció, pareció sincero pero era difícil creerle cuando Kiba era un tipo que hacia cualquier cosa por tener a una chica.

—Deja eso—le dijo Hinata—No te creo.

—No lo dejare—dijo Kiba y extendió la mano otra vez mientras se levantaba.

Hinata no pudo evitar que Kiba acunase su mejilla en su mano. Lo miró a los ojos.

—No me toques—le dijo Hinata echándose hacia atrás y haciendo que la mano de Kiba cayese—Después de lo del miércoles, te tengo miedo, Kiba—admitió Hinata. Había sido un susto de muerte. Si no hubiese sido por que Konohamaru y Hanabi aparecieron no sabría qué habría pasado.

—Lo siento, Hinata—se disculpó Kiba e hizo una mueca—Simplemente no pude controlarme y además, me molesta bastante que andes con este tipo—continuó Kiba y Hinata movió la cabeza sin creérselo—En verdad me gustas, Hinata—murmuró Kiba muy serio.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. Lo que hacían algunos hombres para meterse en las piernas de algunas mujeres. Mentir sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora le gustaba a Kiba. No le creía ni una palabra.

—No te creo—le dijo—Es imposible que te crea.

—Sé que es difícil pero…—Kiba se mordió el labio inferior—En verdad me gustas y no puedo verte, Hinata—le dijo—No puedo verte tan obsesionada por este tipo que te dejara cuando encuentre otro coño mejor y…—Hinata movió la cabeza. Naruto no era así. Él no iba a dejarla por eso. Kiba sonrió—Sé que lo estás pensando. Hay algo en el fondo que no le has dicho a nadie pero que te tiene preocupada, Hinata—continuó Kiba y Hinata bajo la cabeza. ¿Tan transparente era? Obviamente iba a negar todo. No le iba a decir sobre Shion y sobre sus preocupaciones. No. No lo haría.

—No tengo nada que ocultar—le dijo Hinata sin mirarlo.

Sintió la mano de Kiba otra vez sobre su mejilla, él la obligó levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Kiba entrecerró los ojos y acercó su cabeza a ella. Hinata reaccionó rápido alzando una mano y cubriendo la boca del chico. Él quería besarla.

—No trates de besarme—le dijo Hinata.

—¿O qué? ¿Se lo dirás a Neji?

—Yo…

Un toque repentino en la puerta hizo que ambos mirasen hacia esta. Hinata volvió la vista hacia Kiba y sintió su sonrisa debajo de su mano. Este tomó su mano con la suya y la alejó de su boca. Se relamió los labios y se alejó de Hinata. Esta última respiró tranquila cuando lo vio acercarse a la puerta. Bajó la vista y miró sus manos que estaban temblorosas. Se había dicho a si misma que tenía que cuidarse de Kiba y mira lo que pasaba. Se abrazó mientras veía a Kiba abrir la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la figura masculina que tanto conocía pasar por debajo del umbral de la puerta delantera mientras saludaba a Kiba. Hinata desvió la mirada. Era Neji. Hinata se puso de pie y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Le sonrió a su hermano cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Neji mirándola confundida.

—Vine a ver a Hanabi pero no está aquí—le dijo Hinata, algo que era verdad.

—Oh…—murmuró Neji—¿Y Konohamaru?

—Tampoco está aquí—le respondió Hinata.

Neji entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estabas a solas con Hinata, Kiba?—preguntó este girándose hacia el chico.

—¡No le hice nada!—exclamó Kiba alzando las manos.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

—Qué bueno que por lo menos usas el cerebro, Kiba—le dijo Neji sonriendo y después se acercó a Hinata—Hola hermanita—le dijo antes de tomarla en sus brazos y darle el real abrazo de oso. Hinata tosió cuando Neji la apretó entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Me asfixias—le dijo con dificultad Hinata.

—Tú me amas—murmuró su hermano sin dejar de abrazarla.

—¡Suéltame!—exclamó Hinata golpeado con fuerza la espalda de su hermano.

Neji rió y al fin la soltó. Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho mientras le daba una mirada asesina a su hermano. Este soltó una risotada pero después se quedó mirándola atentamente. Hinata vio como este dejaba de sonreír y como su ceño se fruncía.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Neji y antes de que Hinata preguntase a que se refería, vio como él levantaba una mano hacia Hinata y luego sintió su toque sobre el área entre su cuello y su hombro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sintió como Neji los dedos se deslizaban por su cuello y fue ahí que Hinata cayó en cuenta lo que estaba en su cuello. Miró con sorpresa a su hermano. Se había descuidado. Aun la marca de la mordida de Naruto del sábado seguía allí, obvio que no era tan fea como el primer día pero aun había una mancha morada entre su cuello y su hombro. Se había descuidado completamente. Esta mañana cuando se colocó la blusa sin mangas y algo holgada pensó que ya no se notaba mucho y que parecería más una picada de un gran mosquito que lo que era en realidad, se había dejado el cabello suelto por si acaso, pero antes de venir al apartamento de Hanabi se había hecho una coleta alta porque tenía calor. Muy mal error.

—Este…

—Es un chupón, Hinata—le dijo Neji y su cara se transformó—¡Es un maldito chupón Hinata!

—No lo es—agregó Hinata rápidamente mientras levantaba la mano y se cubría la marca—Es una mordedura de un insecto.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia Kiba. Este último se cuadró de hombros. Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosa. Oh no. No quería que Neji creyese que Kiba era el responsable de la marca pero tampoco quería que Neji supiese de Naruto todavía. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

—¿Y no le habías hecho nada?—murmuró Neji riéndose—¡Qué mentiroso eres!

—Solo fue una mordida—murmuró Kiba encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose el responsable de la marca.

Neji dio un paso hacia Kiba, como si fuese un depredador en busca de su presa.

—¿Te quieres quedar sin polla, Kiba?—le preguntó Neji y Kiba sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Quieres que te ponga en rojo con Rock Lee?—le soltó Kiba mientras enfrentaba a Neji.

—¡Cierra la boca!—exclamó Neji y Hinata temió lo peor. Si aquí se armaba una gran pelea por su culpa no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¡No me amenaces Neji!—le espetó Kiba—Te crees invencible solo porque sabes golpear pero créeme que yo también se hacerlo—le dijo—¡No me provoques!

—¡Le chupaste el cuello a Hinata!—exclamó Neji.

—¿Lo hice?—preguntó Kiba y miró hacia Hinata. Esta se mordió el labio inferior—Oh, sí, lo hice—Kiba sonrió—Solo fue jugando.

—En realidad fui yo quien le hizo esa marca a Hinata—soltó una voz femenina y todos miraron hacia la puerta que Kiba había dejado abierta. Era Hanabi y Konohamaru con bolsas de una cadena de supermercados en las manos.

La chica sonrió y entró por completo a su hogar. Dejó las bolsas en el sofá más cercano.

—Hanabi—murmuró Neji mirándola.

—Cuando no puedo morder a Konohamaru, uso a Hinata como conejillo de indias o a Kiba—le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros—Kiba tiene una mordida mía en su pectoral izquierdo.

Kiba se ruborizó y desvió la mirada mientras ponía una de sus manos en el lugar que Hanabi había mencionado. ¿Era cierto o era falso? Hanabi se rió y Hinata se dio cuenta de que era lo último. No recordaba haber visto ninguna mordida antes cuando vio a Kiba desnudo. ¡Que buen actor era!

—Aun así, deberías dejar a Hinata en paz, Neji—le dijo Hanabi—Hinata es una chica en la flor de su juventud, ¿sabías?—le dijo la chica—¿Acaso quieres que Hinata tenga novio a los treinta? Deja de ser tan protector—le dijo Hanabi—Además, si tiene un chupón de alguien, es su problema no el tuyo.

—Estoy seguro de que llegaste a casa con muchos chupones de Konohamaru, ¿no?

—Sí, lo hice—le dijo Hanabi encarando a Neji—¿No lo hiciste tú? Escuche que empezaste temprano, Neji, ¿o es que se te olvido?—le tiró Hanabi mientras sonreía pero esto hizo que Neji guardase silencio y se retirase sin decir nada más.

Neji caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Vamonos Kiba!—le gritó al chico antes de salir del piso.

Hinata vio como Kiba hacia una mueca y le daba una mirada a Hinata, como diciendo que le debía todo esto. Hinata asintió y Kiba al fin se fue. Cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró, todos dejaron salir un gran suspiro. Hinata sintió las piernas fallarle y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá más cercano. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Eso había sido intenso.

—Sí que casi la jodes, Hinata—murmuró Konohamaru—Pensé que me iba a quedar sin dientes hoy—dijo Konohamaru pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hinata.

—Si Neji seguía jodiendo a Hanabi créeme que lo hubiese golpeado—dijo Konohamaru moviendo la cabeza y después caminando hacia el pasillo.

—Lo siento yo…—se disculpó Hinata y se interrumpió cuando vio que Konohamaru la ignoraba yéndose. Hinata bajo la cabeza. Había creado una escena solo por no decir la verdad, metiendo a todo el mundo en su mentira. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Neji hubiese seguido molestando a Hanabi y Konohamaru lo hubiese golpeado? Estaba segura que no hubiese terminado bien.

—Para la próxima, ten más cuidado, Hinata—le dijo Hanabi y tomó las bolsas del sofá para después irse hacia la cocina.

Hinata ayudó con las otras bolas faltantes y se disculpó varias veces, Hanabi le dijo que no era nada y mientras planeaban tomarse una tarde de chicas, Hinata no dejaba de pensar en que debía de hablar con su hermano sobre su relación con Naruto, pero viendo como él había actuado, temía un poco por Naruto. Aun así tenía que hacerle entender a su hermano que ya era una chica grande y que no era justo que él continuase protegiéndola como si fuese una chiquilla. Ella debía de crecer a su manera y si terminase herida pues aunque doliese, lo aceptaría.

Ella tenía que crecer ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Neji:**

Sentía que había algo raro en su hermana.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y miró de soslayo a Kiba quien miraba por la ventanilla en silencio mientras movía la cabeza un poco al ritmo de la música rock que sonaba en la radio de su auto. Neji volvió la vista al frente y trató de concentrarse pero no podía. Apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Estaba muy enfadado. Tanto con Kiba como con su hermana Hinata, pero más con el primero. Sentía que ambos tenían una relación a escondidas pero obviamente estos no querían admitirlo por miedo. Y que lo tuviesen, y más Kiba, porque si ese sucio poco hombre estaba tocando a su virgen y delicada hermana le iba a romper la polla y metérsela en la boca para después de arrancarle la lengua, posiblemente le sacaría los ojos así tampoco vería a su hermana.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de donde iban sus pensamientos. No quería ser un cretino ni un imbécil pero no podía evitar proteger de todo hombre a su hermanita, ella era demasiada ingenua y los hombres de ahora era unos demonios. Sabía que no podía protegerla por siempre pero quería que ella se concentrase en cosas mejores que en una relación o en un estúpido hombre que lo que haría sería herirla, era cierto que tenía que dejar que errase varias veces para que pudiese aprender pero él no quería que ella sufriese, era su cosita más preciada. Siempre había sido así, desde que nació.

Neji vio la luz en el camino cuando supo que su madre estaba embarazada de Hinata cuando todo estaba desmoronándose a su alrededor. Sus padres, que se habían casado porque Neji decidió aparecer en sus vidas, después de varios años comenzaron a odiarse mutuamente por el hecho de que su matrimonio nunca había sido fructífero ya que no había habido química más que aquella vez cuando crearon a Neji y tampoco amor.

Las peleas y las peleas continuaron y Neji no supo cuando paso pero en una de las peleas su madre reveló en esta su nuevo estado. Neji aun recordaba la cara de su padre: sorpresa, confusión y miedo al final. Recordaba como él se había acercado a su madre y le había puesto su mano temblorosa sobre el vientre aun plano de esta. No había escuchado exactamente lo que estos habían hablado después pero unos minutos luego, ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar. Neji había salido de su escondite y había escuchado las nuevas noticias, que iba a tener un hermanito que meses después se convirtió en una hermanita y otros más, la había tenido al fin entre sus brazos.

Cuando Neji había visto ese cuerpecito rosado con tupido pelo negro y carita fruncida se había enamorado al instante. Desde ese entonces se dijo que protegería a su hermana y no lo había dejado de hacer todavía, la protegería por siempre, Hinata era su tesoro y gracias a ella, el matrimonio de sus padres se había salvado y estaba mejor que nunca.

Desde ese entonces, Neji creía más en el amor que en otra cosa, incluso aunque no tuviese suerte en este aun pensaba que algún día seria correspondido como era debido. Miró hacia Kiba otra vez y este a su vez lo miró, ambos apartaron la mirada y Neji se mordió el labio inferior. Si Kiba y Hinata tenían una relación de verdad, aunque quería a ambos chicos porque para Neji, Kiba era como un hermanito, tendrían que separarse. Aquel chico no era material de novio, no cuando vivía más dentro de las piernas de muchas mujeres que fuera de ellas, no cuando tenía cinco novias a la vez. Neji no podía soportar que su hermana saliese con un tipo como Kiba. Infiernos no.

—Deja de pensar, Neji—murmuró Kiba

—No puedo evitarlo—dijo Neji moviendo la cabeza.

—No estoy saliendo con Hinata—dijo Kiba y Neji aprovechó una luz en rojo para mirar a Kiba, este sonrió—Si en verdad lo estuviese serias el primero en saberlo, porque me gustaría tener tu aprobación y…

—Cierra la boca—lo mandó a callar Neji. No quería escuchar a Kiba hablando mierda. Él nunca aceptaría aquello, no daría su aprobación, no con Kiba. Hinata se merecía un buen tipo.

—En verdad me gusta Hinata, Neji—admitió Kiba y Neji lo miró sin creérselo—Hablo en serio pero…—Kiba bajo la cabeza—Ella…—Kiba se interrumpió—A ella le gusta alguien más.

—¿Quién?

—No creo que debería decirte—dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza.

—¡Si no me dices te romperé la cara!—lo amenazó Neji estirando una mano hacia Kiba para tomarlo por el cuello de su camiseta pero este le agarró la mano antes de que Neji lo hiciese.

—Tómalo con calma, Neji—le dijo Kiba—No es de mi incumbencia y Hinata quizás te lo diga con el tiempo—murmuró este.

Neji alejó la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él quería saber quién diablos era aquel tipo que tenía a su hermana loca, tanto así que Hinata no hablaba con él y tampoco lo visitaba. Entrecerró los ojos. No tenía idea sobre quién podía ser. ¿Algún tipo de su escuela? Era lo más probable.

—¿Cuándo crees que me lo dirá?

—No lo sé—dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién diablos es el tipo?—preguntó Neji—Fue el quien le hizo ese chupón, ¿verdad?—decidió probar, ya que todo había sido raro.

La historia de Hanabi sobre que ella tenía una obsesión con morder a las personas no se la creía pero no había insistido en ello porque no quería molestar y además de que Konohamaru lo había estado mirando con una mirada asesina y si Neji se pasaba de la raya, hubiese visto sangre por que se armaría la gran pelea entre Konohamaru y Kiba.

Kiba desvió la mirada sin confirmarle nada pero Neji sabía que era ese noviecito que le había hecho la marca a Hinata. Maldición. Cuando le pusiese las manos encima a ese tipo este iba a rezarles a todos los dioses para poder salvarse porque Neji iba a hacerlo papilla. Nadie tocaba de esa manera a su hermana.

—¡Ese hijo de puta!—exclamó Neji golpeando con una mano el volante.

—Cálmate—le dijo Kiba—No es algo de otra cosa pero confía en ella. Aunque me gusta Hinata, la apreció y en verdad me gustaría decir todo lo que sé, pero como dije antes no me concierne, Hinata es la que debería decirte todo. Solo dale un tiempo.

—¿Que tan malo es?—preguntó Neji porque por lo que parecía, a Kiba no le gustaba el tipo y en el fondo, Neji sentía que este podría ser peor que Kiba. Y si era así, era mejor que el tipo se preparase para aguantar su ira si no daba la cara rápido.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y Neji maldijo. Estaría en las sombras por el momento, le iba a dar tiempo a su hermana para que confesase todo sobre su nuevo noviecito y esperase que este no fuese como se lo estaba imaginando, porque si resultaba ser así, Neji iba a hacer una locura.

Unos momentos después dejo a Kiba en un restaurant, este iba a almorzar con su hermano Rock Lee, a Neji le gustaría acompañarlos pero por desgracia la novia de su mejor amigo estaría ahí y Neji en verdad que no resistía ver a Rock Lee de tortolo con esta. Así que había decidido que tenía planes con Temari y se había ido.

Mientras conducía hacia el trabajo de Temari para invitarla a almorzar como siempre lo hacía, Neji no dejó de pensar en Hinata. Su hermana siempre le había contado todo. Siempre fue su héroe, su todo. ¿Cuándo las cosas cambiaron para ella? Ahora se sentía triste porque pensaba que ya no era importante para ella.

Sonrió con tristeza y se dijo que tomaría un día libre para que ambos hablasen sobre ellos, aclarar sus diferencias y hacer que ella confiase más en él. Sí, eso haría.

Unos minutos después, llegó al edificio donde Temari trabajaba. Cuando entró al edificio, las puertas del ascensor se estaba cerrando y Neji corrió rápidamente hasta este mientras le gritaba a la persona que estaba dentro que lo detuviese. Esta así lo hizo y unos segundos después, Neji estaba dentro mientras respiraba agitadamente. Levantó la vista y miró al tipo a su lado. Era uno de los amigos de su primo Sasuke. Intento recordar su nombre pero este se le paso.

—Saludos—le dijo Neji mirándolo y sonrió.

Vio como el tipo se estremecía y volvía la vista hacia él lentamente. Neji le sonrió abiertamente y vio como el tipo le sonreía con una mueca. ¿Acaso no estaba feliz de verlo?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó Neji y se pasó una mano por el pelo—Se me ha olvidado.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Oh sí. Era Naruto. Neji asintió y volvió la vista al frente. Ahora que recordaba, Hinata le había dicho que este tipo le gustaba y… Neji frenó sus pensamientos y miró rápidamente a Naruto. Este seguía en la misma posición, mirando al frente. Neji lo evaluó con la mirada. No podía ser cierto. Miró al tipo bien. No parecía un hombre que atraería a Hinata y no creía que Hinata fuese su tipo. Así que descartó la idea rápidamente. Era imposible.

El ascensor continuó subiendo y Neji comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo. No sabía porque, pero el aire se sentía pesado y tenso. Miró otra vez hacia el tipo para ver como el miraba el Rolex en su muñeca izquierda con concentración. ¿Acaso era porque estaban los dos juntos allí en aquella caja metálica algo pequeña para dos cuerpos tan altos y algo robustos como los de ambos? O era porque Naruto se daba cuenta de que Neji era gay y se sentía incómodo porque estaba con él por esa razón. Que no se preocupase. Aunque el tipo tenía un sensual cuerpo, se veía que era el activo en una relación, lo mismo que era Neji y a este no le gustaba tener que discutir por la posición.

—¿Por qué el aire se siente tan incómodo?—preguntó Neji de pronto solo para joder un poco y Naruto volvió a dar un respingo. Era divertido. Esto mejoraría su humor de perros.

—No lo sé—dijo Naruto arreglándose la corbata y sin mirarlo—Hace calor—dijo este y se encogió de hombros—Creo.

Neji se rió.

—Nunca había hablado contigo, ¿verdad? —dijo Neji sin dejar de sonreía.

—Quizás algunas palabras—murmuró Naruto y volvió a reinar un poco el silencio si no fuese por la música instrumental que sonaba en alguna parte del elevador.

En verdad que era incómodo. Neji miró sus pies metidos en unos zapatos oscuros, el tipo se veía que podía mucho. Claro, era abogado quizás de elite aunque no había escuchado de él y Neji en verdad tenía muchas conexiones con su posición como gerente de un banco. Naruto tenía que tener muchas mujeres a sus pies, quizás cuando Hinata estuvo allí aquellos días después de la fiesta del patriarca de los Uchiha, este la rechazó y ella se dio cuenta de que Naruto nunca le haría caso y es por eso que terminó cayendo en los brazos de ese tipo con el que estaba saliendo en estos momentos. Sí, eso era…

Levantó la vista hacia Naruto quien seguía mirando esta vez hacia el panel digital que señalaba la planta correspondiente. A Neji no le haría nada malo que ella se hubiese enamorado más de Naruto. Se veía que era solvente, que podía mantener a alguien si es que Hinata decidía no hacer nada con su vida, aunque Neji prefiriese que Hinata tuviese una carrera para que no fuese una mantenida, pero Naruto se veía un buen tipo y a Neji no le molestaría para nada dar una aprobación si hubiese sido Naruto.

Se rió y vio como Naruto lo miraba. Neji se encogió de hombros y en ese momento, el ascensor llegó al piso donde Temari trabajaba. Neji salió y se volvió levantando la mano para despedirse de Naruto pero este tenía una mano en la cara tapándosela. Neji vio como las puertas se cerraban poco después pero antes de que se cerrasen vio como Naruto dejaba caer su mano y conectaba su mirada con la suya. ¿Qué mierda? Se quedó de pie mirando las puertas metálicas cerradas preguntándose qué mierda fue aquello. Naruto le había dado una mirada muy extraña que Neji no pudo identificar.

Bueno, al diablo con esto. Quizás había escuchado algún rumor suyo y por eso lo había mirado así. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia Temari quien estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio mirando aburrida el computador frente a ella, esperaba que esta no hubiese revelado nada sobre él, sobre que era gay y sobre otras cosas. De todos modos, no tenía que preocuparse por Naruto, si este sabía algo, bien por él, así podía decirle a su amigo Shikamaru y este último por fin dejaría de cuestionar su relación con Temari. Esperaba que fuese esto y no otra cosa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	16. Capitulo 15

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Eso fue un susto de muerte.

Se tocó el corazón. Le estaba faltando el aire. Naruto nunca pensó que se encontraría de esa manera tan rápida con Neji. En verdad que el tipo era raro. Miraba de una forma que daban escalofríos, como si este estuviese mirando a través de tu cuerpo. Naruto llegó a su oficina y se encerró en esta ignorando a Shion cuando se acercó a preguntar sobre su madre.

Se aflojó la corbata y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente. Aun no se había calmado. Era difícil calmarse. Se miró las manos. Por alguna razón estaba temblando. El nunca temblaba, no de esa forma. Era como si le temiese a Neji. Movió la cabeza y se obligó controlarse. No era un adolescente al que sus padres habían cachado haciendo algo malo, era un adulto y no tenía por qué temerle al hermano de Hinata.

Soltó un suspiro y miró el techo blanco. Aun así, tenía que admitir que el encuentro había sido extraño. Neji lo había mirado como si en verdad supiese todo lo que había pasado entre Hinata y Naruto y eso era extraño porque sabía que Hinata no le había dicho nada a su hermano todavía.

Movió la cabeza, era mejor que se olvidase de esto. Era tan solo su cabeza imaginándose cosas y tenía muchos asuntos que resolver.

Hace un rato estaba en el hospital viendo a su madre. Naruto se había sorprendido mucho al verla, un año en verdad podía acabar con la luz de una sola persona y eso era lo que le había pasado a su madre. Estaba tan delgada y pálida. Casi había llorado al verla y tuvo que salir rápido de la habitación porque nunca se imaginó que la depresión de su madre la llevaría a ese estado, tan débil. Era su culpa, tanto la de su padre como la suya, ellos habían destruido a la pobre mujer con sus peleas estúpidas, si su madre… Tragó nervioso y se dijo que no debía de pensar en ello, ya que rezaba que su madre se recuperase pronto.

Aunque odiaba esto, tenía que tragarse su maldito orgullo y resolver sus problemas con su padre, antes de que fuese muy tarde y su madre pereciera. Esta noche, después del trabajo iría de nuevo al hospital, para ver a su madre nuevamente y pedirle perdón, y aprovechar para hablar con su padre también. Nagato le había dicho que este se quedaba de noche con su madre para hacerle compañía aunque estaba prohibido en el hospital hacer eso. Tenía que dejar ir el pasado y arreglar los problemas con su familia, así como Shikamaru había hecho con la suya. Su mejor amigo se había tragado su orgullo y había mejorado la relación familiar. Debía de hacer lo mismo, los días sin su familia eran tan solitarios y pensándolo bien, esto haría más feliz a su madre. Sí, eso era lo que haría.

Naruto continuó trabajando a pesar de que estaba preocupado por su madre y por su relación con Hinata, pero después se olvidó de esto. Pasó parte de la tarde pero al final se cansó de trabajar y se dijo que visitaría a Shikamaru para hablar con él. Sabía que su amigo por el momento no estaba feliz y que de seguro se molestaría si Naruto le traía sus problemas, pero siempre que hablaba con este Naruto se alegraba y haría lo mismo con su amigo.

Unos minutos después, salía del ascensor que se había detenido en el piso donde estaba la oficina de Shikamaru. Naruto se quedó de pie cerca mirando a Temari quien parecía muy extraña, además de que estaba recogiendo algunas cosas del escritorio. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Se acercó a la chica.

—¿Temari?—la llamó Naruto y Temari miró hacia él. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? La chica estaba llorando a mares. Ella lo ignoró y volvió a su tarea de recoger sus cosas el escritorio—¿Temari que es lo que pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza

—No pasa nada—dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

¿Nada? ¿No pasaba nada? ¡Estaba llorando! Obviamente pasaba algo y Naruto se imaginaba que tenía que ver con Shikamaru ya que ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas como si hubiese sido despedida.

—Estás llorando—le dijo Naruto acercándose más. La tomó por el brazo e hizo que ella se girase hacia él para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su maquillaje corrido. Naruto sintió pena. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Levantó una mano y acunó su mejilla pero ella le dio un manotazo a su mano, apartándose.

Naruto se acarició la mano.

—Es normal—dijo Temari y volvió a ignorarlo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Temari al fin terminó de recoger sus cosas. Naruto no podía dejar que ella se fuese así sin más. Tenía que detenerla.

—Temari…

—¡Guarda silencio y déjame en paz!—exclamó Temari y Naruto alzó las cejas. ¡Qué fiera! Ella se quedó mirándolo e hizo una mueca—Déjame en paz por favor. No quiero hablar y quiero largarme rápido de aquí—murmuró Temari un poco más tranquila.

Si eso era lo que ella deseaba, entonces Naruto no tenía por qué objetar nada en contra. Pero… Miró hacia las puertas de la oficina de su amigo. Aun así, su amigo estaba cometiendo una estupidez, se supone que se gustaban mucho y que por eso estaban en esta relación. ¿Qué mierda había pasado para que la despidiese así por así? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Naruto se movió hacia la puerta del despacho de Shikamaru, la abrió y entró en la oficina. La cerró de un portazo y miró a Shikamaru quien estaba detrás de su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Naruto se acercó en el mismo momento que su amigo levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba de mala manera.

—Siéntate—le dijo Shikamaru como si supiera a lo que había venido Naruto.

Naruto le espetó sobre porque hizo lo que hizo, Shikamaru le dio sus razones y aunque Naruto se quejó porque Shikamaru era un estúpido ya que le había hecho caso a lo que Seth le había dicho hace unos días sobre dejar lo que le hacía daño, su amigo lo ignoró y le dijo que no eran sus asuntos. Además de ello le soltó una gran noticia, sobre que iba a aceptar el compromiso que le respiraba el cuello. Naruto se enfadó más ante esto último. Shikamaru estaba dejando ir a Temari simplemente por el hecho que no quería tratar de arreglar las cosas.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?—preguntó Naruto moviendo la cabeza, aun sin creer que su amigo fuese a aceptar aquel estúpido compromiso que había rechazado antes.

Shikamaru le dio una mirada diciéndole que no lo estaba haciendo, que no estaba bromeando. Naruto insistió en que Shikamaru amaba a Temari y que no debía de dejarla así solo por un malentendido. Sabía que Shikamaru se sentía celoso de la amistad entre Neji y Temari, y que esta era una de las razones por la que decidía romper con Temari definitivamente.

Cuando Naruto volvió a insistir sobre su amor por Temari este lo mandó al infierno y después le dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su padre. Naruto bajó la cabeza. Quería ayudar a que su amigo entendiese lo que no quería ver, pero Shikamaru era muy terco a veces, así como él. Al final, tuvo que dejarlo ir, sintiéndose mal porque su amigo estaba sufriendo.

Cuando volvió a su oficina, no dejo de pensar en su amigo, diciéndose que tenía que ayudarlo pero por mucho que lo pensara no llegaba alguna idea a su cabeza. Pensó en Temari. Shikamaru había dicho que Temari no lo amaba pero si no lo hacía, entonces porque había llorado como si hubiese perdido algo muy preciado. Ella simplemente no quería admitir lo que sentía… Así como él… Estaban casi en las mismas. Solo que sus sentimientos por Hinata no eran tan fuertes así como los de Temari o los de Shikamaru.

Hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza, era mejor que se olvidase de esto. Mandaría un mensaje a sus amigos para avisarles lo que sucedió con la pareja, quizás estos tenían más suerte que él y además, no podían dejar que Shikamaru hiciese una estupidez como casarse con Leah. ¡Infiernos no!

El resto de la tarde Naruto trató de concentrarse en otras cosas, pero por desgracia su mente estaba liada, así que se fue temprano del trabajo, mandando también a casa a Shion quien debía de estar cansada de estar el día entero sentada allí sin hacer nada como quien dice, ya que, las cosas andaban tranquilas por el bufete. Se fue directo al hospital y cuando entró en la habitación de su madre, se encontró a la persona que esperaba ver, su padre.

Minato al verlo alzó una ceja cana al verlo y miró hacia Nagato quien estaba cerca de la ventana, como buscando una respuesta pero el chico desvió la mirada lejos de su progenitor. Naruto sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Buenas noches—dijo Naruto sonriendo a pesar de que no era bien recibido, al menos por su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó su padre sin mirarlo y continuó con su vista fija al libro que había estado leyendo cuando Naruto entró a la habitación de su madre.

—¿No puedo estar aquí?—respondió Naruto alzando una ceja.

Su padre dejo el libro y le dio una dura mirada.

—Ya no eres parte de la familia—le espetó y Naruto sonrió.

—Aunque te moleste, siguió siendo tu hijo y además de eso, no vine a ver a ti, vine a ver a mama—dijo Naruto mirando hacia su madre quien estaba plácidamente dormida. Si empezaban a pelear aquí iban a despertarla y esta se encontraría con una fea escena.

—Pero si fuiste quien la puso ahí—murmuró su padre.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja—¿Solo yo? Creo que te estas sacando de la ecuación, padre.

—Mejor vete—dijo su padre soltando un suspiro y pasando una mano por su cara. Naruto se sorprendió que incluso este había envejecido un poco o quizás era la falta de sueño, la última vez que lo vio fue en una conferencia en New York y de eso no había sido mucho.

—No, no me iré—le dijo Naruto decidido. Se había planteado hablar con su padre de una buena vez por toda y esta era su oportunidad—Tengo derecho de estar aquí—le dijo y ladeo la cabeza—Además, necesitamos hablar de algo—murmuró Naruto y vio como su padre sonreía.

—¿Hablar?—su padre se rió—Mejor vete.

—¿Padre por qué no lo escuchas?—preguntó Nagato acercándose—No sabes lo que tiene que decir—dijo este mirando a Naruto sonriendo. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y Nagato levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha.

—Le dijiste a tu hermano sobre Kushina, Nagato—le dijo Minato—Me has desobedecido.

—Tanto mama como yo estamos de esto, de estar en el medio de ustedes dos—espetó Nagato y señaló a su madre—Es por ambos que ella está ahí—dijo Nagato—Pienso que deberían arreglar sus asuntos. Es la única forma de que mama vuelva a ser como era antes.

Naruto y su padre se miraron. Su progenitor entrecerró los ojos y bufo molesto para después ponerse de pie. Dejó el libro a un lado y paso por el lado de Naruto para salir de la habitación. Naruto miró hacia Nagato y le sonrió otra vez dándole las gracias. Su hermano pequeño se encogió de hombros y después lo echó de la habitación.

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación miró por el pasillo y vio a su padre caminando hacia algún sitio. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Caminaron después en silencio hacia la cafetería del hospital. Luego de unos minutos, estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa alejada del local con tazas de papel con café. Esto era incómodo. Naruto tomó un sorbo del café y arrugó la nariz al saborearlo. Sabia horrible. Lo apartó y fijó la mirada en su padre quien tomaba su café tranquilamente.

—Escucha yo…

—Nunca lo quise ver—comenzó diciendo su padre interrumpiéndolo y Naruto arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería? Guardó silencio y esperó a que siguiese. Los ojos azules de su padre, idénticos a los suyos lo miraron—No sabía que tanto estaba sufriendo Kushina—dijo su progenitor y bajo la cabeza—Siempre llegaba después de las nueve de la noche a casa. Últimamente cenaba fuera y pasaba en mi oficina más que en casa. A penas nos veíamos—terminó diciendo este antes de tomar su café y darle otro sorbo. Dejó la taza de papel lentamente en la mesa, como si tuviese miedo de que se derramase el contenido—Prefería irme de viaje de negocios a estar en casa ya que siempre paraba hablando de ti y…—le dijo una mirada—Me estaba molestando.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Así que esto influyó en la depresión de su madre, el que su padre ignoraba a la mujer cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto—Se supone que no debemos desobedecer a u padres, pero…—Naruto lo miro—Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba hastiado de estar bajo tu sombra. Escuchar cómo me criticabas, como señalabas mis errores y como me obligabas a hacer cosas que no quería—dijo Naruto y por primera vez comenzó a sentirse libre, no del todo, pero cerca—Odiaba que todo lo que hacía lo encontrabas mal. Necesitaba seguir mi propio camino y…

—Lo entiendo—dijo su padre interrumpiéndolo—Después de todo este tiempo, al fin lo entendí—dijo su padre—Como dije antes, no quería ver nada—su padre se tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su café y luego tomó el de Naruto, con la mirada le preguntó si podría tomarlo, Naruto asintió—Quise alardear sobre mi hijo mayor con otras personas y me molestaba cuando no hacías algo como quería que se hiciese—dijo este después de un rato—Me duele la cabeza—dijo el hombre sobándose la cien.

—Entonces deberías irte a dormir un poco—dijo Naruto mirando a su padre. Este tena unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, como si no hubiese dormido en días.

—No puedo—dijo su progenitor—He dejado a tu madre sola por mucho tiempo. No me quiero separar de ella. Me necesita.

—Lo que necesita mama es que arreglemos nuestras diferencias y volvamos a ser una familia—dijo Naruto y su padre arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es lo que deseas?—preguntó con seriedad.

Naruto sonrió.

—Mama lo desea. Nagato lo desea. Karin seguramente lo desea y…—Naruto tragó nervioso y se pasó una mano por el pelo—Yo también lo deseo—admitió y lo miró a los ojos—Ha pasado un año desde que he pisado la casa familiar—dijo Naruto recordando la última vez que piso el hogar donde había crecido—Hace dos años y medio desde que me deje de Shion y desde entonces, no he estado con nadie. Me he sentido solo siempre recordando el pasado y…—Naruto sonrió—Pensando cómo serían las cosas si no me hubiese revelado y no hubiese seguido mi propio camino.

—¿Qué pasó con Shion?—preguntó su padre—¿Por qué te divorciaste de ella?

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—Cuando deje de trabajar para el bufete familiar y comencé con Shikamaru una nueva firma, las cosas al principio no nos iban bien—le dijo Naruto—Apenas estaba en casa y los ingresos habían decaído mucho. Empecé a darme cuenta de que Shion estaba delgada, más que antes y pensé que era mi culpa, ya que no podía darle lo que ella quería por mi egoísmo. Pensé que lo mejor era que nos separáramos y que volviese a su casa.

—Sí, pero no creo que fue lo mejor—dijo su padre haciendo una mueca—La situación financiera de su familia no está bien por el momento.

—Lo sé—dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño—Ella también estaba sin trabajo y estaba sufriendo—le dijo recordando a Shion el jueves cuando ella al fin le dijo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Se alegraba de haberla ayudado un poco por lo menos.

—¿La has visto?—preguntó su progenitor algo curioso para después darle un sorbo a la taza con café que era de Naruto—Me sorprende que aún se relacionen.

Si, él también. Pensó que Shion lo odiaba al principio, y luego, cuando ella apareció y Naruto estuvo enfadado de verla, pensó que lo único que buscaba era dinero de él, cosa que sentía que le debía, pero solo necesitaba su ayuda.

—Ha estado visitándome desde hace una semana—le informó Naruto—Le he dado un trabajo como mi asistente.

Su padre lo miró sorprendido.

—Vaya—murmuro su padre—No podría tener a mi ex esposa trabajando para mí—dijo Minato.

—¿Tienes una ex esposa?—preguntó Naruto curioso.

—Kushina ha sido la única para mí—dijo el hombre mirando el anillo de casado en su mano y sonriendo.

—Entonces cuídala, papa—le dijo Naruto—Si tanto la amas, cuídala.

—Lo hare…—dijo este y se quedó mirando a Naruto. Este último desvió la mirada y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Ahora sí que era incómodo. Habían hablado cada uno de lo que sentían pero no entendía. ¿Estaban bien? ¿Estaban mal?—¿Quieres regresar?—preguntó su padre de pronto y Naruto lo miró confundido. Su padre sonrió—¿Quieres regresar a la firma familiar?

—Yo…

—Escuche de Shikaku que Shikamaru había hecho lo mismo—le dijo Minato—Es tu puesto como mi hijo, Naruto—murmuró su padre—Te pertenece por derecho.

Naruto sonrió y bajo la mirada. Si, era cierto pero… Por el momento estaba bien donde estaba. Iba a pensar sobre la propuesta. Además, sentía que no habían arreglado sus problemas del todo.

—Lo pensare—le dijo Naruto.

Su padre asintió y se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Entonces estamos bien?—pregunto Naruto poco después.

—No creo que las cosas se arreglen así por así—dijo su padre y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—Pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?

—Gracias—le agradeció Naruto. Su padre quizás no era tan imbécil o quizás la caída de su madre lo había ablandado un poco. Esperaba que este siguiese así y que él y su padre arreglasen las cosas.

—No, gracias a ti—le dijo su padre—Cuando vi como tu madre estaba decayendo pensé muchas veces en ir a ti pero…—su padre hizo una mueca—Era muy orgulloso. Al ver como viniste hoy y decidiste ser tu quien diera el primer paso, decidí que ya era tiempo de dejar ir el orgullo. Es difícil tener a mis hijos lejos, incluso quiero que Karin vuelva, sé que en el fondo se fue porque no aguantaba estar con nosotros peleando.

—¿No va a venir?

Minato se encogió de hombros y Naruto hizo una mueca. Más tarde llamaría a su hermana para tener una conversación seria con esta. Se quedaron otra vez en silencio hasta que su padre se puso de pie mientras apilaba las dos tazas de papel. Naruto lo imitó y luego volvieron otra vez a la habitación, cuando entraron a esta, la prometida de Nagato estaba allí. Naruto felicitó a la chica a escondidas ya que su embarazo aún era un secreto. Duro un tiempo junto a su familia, hablando animadamente, a pesar de que al principio fue incomodo, pero después el ambiente mejoro. Después de varias horas se despidió de todos, diciendo que volvería.

Mientras iba de regreso a su apartamento, pensó en lo sucedido hace rato. Él nunca pensó que las cosas entre su padre y él serian de esa manera. Hablaron como los adultos que eran, sin gritarse y sin discutir. Antes su padre y el vivían haciendo aquello, se sintió algo extraño no hacerlo. Naruto sonrió. Estaba feliz, porque aunque faltaban muchas cosas que aclarar, como había dicho su padre, era un paso para que volviesen a ser la familia que era antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Se lanzó a la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada de su cama.

Estaba tan cansada y le dolían los pies.

Hanabi y ella habían pasado un día de chicas. Primero fueron al spa a darse un tratamiento de belleza y después anduvieron por el centro comercial comprando ropa y zapatos. Hinata había elegido un lindo vestido para el día de mañana. Quería estar linda en su día, además de que iba a pasarlo con Naruto y tenía que estar bella para él.

Hinata hizo una mueca y tomó su móvil de su bolsa que había dejado en suco moda. No habían hablado en todo el día. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? Hinata había actuado algo infantil, acusándolo de que quizás Shion era su novia. No lo sabía y luego de pensarlo mucho, quizás se había imaginado cosas. Estaba algo enfadada porque la mujer le había quitado su puesto, Hinata se había imaginado como seria ser su asistente pero de la nada su sueño fue rebatado.

Le escribió un rápido mensaje. Naruto debía de estar en su casa en estos momentos. Esperó y esperó por él y cuando vio que ya eran las diez de la noche, Hinata decidió desistir. Quizás Naruto estaba cansado y estaba durmiendo. Hinata lo molestaba mucho. Le deseo las buenas noches a pesar de no haber recibido respuesta del mensaje anterior y se fue a la cama temprano.

La esperaba un gran día y quería tener su sueño reparador para que la hiciese más bella. En la mañana desayunaría con la esposa de uno de sus primos quien la invitó a desayunar esta tarde, en la tarde iría al salón de belleza para arreglarse mejor para la cita y en la noche al fin estaría con Naruto. ¿Qué le tendría preparado este para ella? estaba loca por saberlo pero tenía que esperar.

Si, tenía que esperar. Se fue a dormir pensando en su cumpleaños y que sería el mejor de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Cuando llegó a casa, eran más de las diez de la noche. Naruto había cenado fuera a solas, esto le había ayudado a pensar un poco en todo lo sucedido en el día. Había sido un día muy movido y aun Naruto se sentía con energía. Se dio una larga ducha y luego se fue a la cama. Mientras estaba acostado, revisó algunos mensajes que le habían mandado pero que no sabía que había recibido porque su móvil había estado en silencio todo el día.

Había algunos de sus amigos. Estos estaban preocupados por Temari y Shikamaru. Sai le había pedido perdón a Naruto por el comentario del otro día y le dijo que intentaría ayudar para que ellos volviesen a estar juntos. Naruto continuó desplazándose por los mensajes y encontró algunos de Hinata. Esta le había deseado las buenas noches junto con un emoji de un beso. Le devolvió el mensaje y le dijo que hablarían mañana. Ella quizás estaba ya dormida.

Dejó su móvil al fin a un lado en la mesita de noche y apagó las lámparas de un solo toque haciendo que la habitación entrase en penumbras. Cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza y se quedó mirando el oscuro techo, el cual podía ver un poco gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Pensó en los eventos de esta tarde, sobre su padre. Sus padres se habían visto tan diferentes desde la última vez que los vio y eso que solo había pasado un año. ¿Acaso un año completo podía cambiar a una persona? Su padre había cambiado un poco… No era el imbécil de siempre, quizás el ver a su esposa en esa condición que el mismo había provocado le había revuelto la conciencia y había hecho que cambiase un poco.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se colocaba de lado. Esto era bueno. Ya que quería decir que las relaciones familiares estaban mejorando. Era una lástima que su madre tuvo que decaer en depresión y que le pasase esto para que ellos dieran el primer paso a mejorar su relación.

Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos. ¡Qué pena! Mañana iría a ver a su madre nuevamente. Las dos veces que había ido su madre había estado durmiendo y Naruto no había tenido un momento para hablar con ella. Ya que mañana era sábado y trabajaba tan solo hasta las 3 de la tarde, volvería al hospital y pasaría el resto del día en este esperando para hablar con su madre y pedirle perdón por todo lo que sucedió. Sí, eso haría. Se propuso dormir para levantarse con mejores ánimos de los que ya tenía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Estaba en su oficina como cualquier otro día de la semana, trabajando. No tenía nada que hacer y se había propuesto terminar todo el trabajo rápidamente para ir a ver a su madre. Quería ver su sonrisa cuando le dijera que iba a volver a casa, quizás a la firma familiar y que había arreglado sus asuntos con su padre. Estaba pensando en que iba a comprarle un bonito arreglo florar con sus flores favoritas cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Naruto miró hacia esta pero la figura que apareció hizo que incluso saltase en su asiento de la sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia _él_ allí? La figura alta y masculina caminó decididamente hacia el centro de la oficina, esta se detuvo a unos metros de Naruto con tan solo el escritorio separándolos. Tragó saliva comenzando a sentirse nervioso cuando este personaje cruzó los brazos debajo de su fornido pecho. ¿ _Él_ era tan grande y tan musculoso? Lo recordaba un poco más delgado…

—Ho-Hola—saludó Naruto.

El tipo de ojos violetas y pelo oscuro miró hacia él con una mirada profunda para después sonreír con una sonrisa extraña. Naruto no entendía que hacia esta persona allí. Se habían visto el día anterior, si, su encuentro fue uno en el que Naruto casi perdía el aire ya que no pensó encontrárselo de esa manera tan rara en el ascensor, pero hoy era incluso más raro… ¿Qué hacía en su oficina?

—Te quería ver—murmuró Neji Hyuuga.

¿Quería verlo? ¿Acaso Hinata le…? Naruto no terminó de pensar porque rápidamente y no supo cómo, Neji voló el escritorio para después empujar su silla contra el gran librero que estaba detrás de sí. Sintió su mano sobre su cuello y como este comenzaba a apretar. ¿Qué mierda?

—Tienes suficientes huevos, Naruto—escuchó que decía Neji mientras apretaba su agarre. Naruto levantó las manos y le agarró el brazo a Neji, intentando alejar su mano de hierro de su pobre cuello. Lo miró a los ojos. Estos estaban oscurecidos y le miraban asesinamente.

—Suéltame—murmuró Naruto con voz quedada. A penas podía hablar.

Neji soltó el agarre y se alejó de Naruto. Este se cubrió el cuello con las manos mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración que se le había ido. ¿Qué mierda? Miró hacia Neji quien estaba cruzado de brazos mientras estaba apoyado contra el escritorio de Naruto. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, se preguntó Naruto. ¿Acaso Neji sabía que…? Naruto palideció. Claro. Era por eso que estaba allí.

—Ahora dime—murmuró Neji sonriendo—¿Cómo mierda fue que te ligaste a mi hermana, hijo de perra?—espetó el tipo y se veía como si fuera a matarlo allí mismo.

Naruto tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Así que ya lo sabía. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Volvió la vista hacia el tipo que casi le rompe el cuello. Neji lo miraba con odio e ira. Claro, Naruto había estado jugando con su pequeña hermana, incluso Naruto actuaria de esa forma si alguien jodia a Karin de la forma en la que jodio a Hinata. Hizo una mueca.

—Yo…—Naruto se interrumpió a sí mismo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir? Fue el mismo en que se metió en aquel lio. Debió de cortar los hilos con Hinata aquel día de la cita, en la que se le dio la oportunidad de alejarse, pero no, él se había puesto celoso porque Hinata estaba demasiado cercana a este chico llamado Kiba y los había metido hasta el fondo a ambos. Si Neji decidía presentar cargos contra él, dejaría que lo hiciera, la había jodido en verdad y…

—Lo siento yo…—murmuró y miró a Neji pero este ya no estaba frente a Naruto. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Dónde estaba? Naruto pasó la vista por aquella sala algo desconocida para él. En verdad estaba volviéndose loco. Hace un momento estaba con Neji y ahora estaba con su familia… y otras personas.

Naruto miró a los ocupantes de los sofás. Reconoció a su propia familia y también a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban con miradas desaprobatorias. Naruto miró hacia aquellas personas que no conocía. Era una pareja de esposos, el hombre se le parecía conocido, al igual que la mujer… Espera un momento. Ya sabían quién era. Eran los padres de Hinata y parecía que también querían matarlo.

Tragó nervioso y bajó la cabeza. Estaba bien jodido.

—Me has defraudado más de lo que pensé que podías hacerlo, Naruto—escuchó que decía su padre y Naruto miró hacia este. Su madre estaba a su lado y parecía haber recuperado el color pero seguía igual de delgada—Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca debí poner mis expectativas en ti. Otra vez, me has decepcionado.

¿A qué se refería? Su padre señaló hacia algún lugar de la sala. Naruto siguió la dirección, topándose con Hinata quien estaba siendo abrazada por su hermano mayor mientras lloraba. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Todo había estado bien hace unas horas… pero que había cambiado.

—Has arruinado su futuro—escuchó que decía su madre ahora—¿Cómo puedes dejar embarazada a una chica de tan solo 17 años?

¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Qué? Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata y Naruto se dio cuenta de que en verdad había metido la pata. Cuando miró a Hinata antes la había visto delgada pero ahora, ella seguía siendo delgada pero su vientre estaba muy hinchado. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Hinata había estado bien el día antes. ¿Acaso había sufrido un accidente y se había desmayado quedando sin conciencia po meses?

—Hinata…—murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella pero su hermano mayor se interpuso entre ellos y lo siguiente que Naruto sintió fue como este le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo al suelo. Cayó en un sonoro sonido. Sintió el sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca y después vio como Neji se cernía sobre él, tomándolo por las solapas de su camisa.

—¡Mantente alejado de Hinata!—le espetó Neji—Bastante hiciste dejándola embarazada como para que sigas molestándola.

¿En verdad la había dejado embarazada? Había usado protección con ella, las veces en las que habían estado juntos. ¿Acaso esta había fallado? Escuchó sus sollozos y escuchó como tantos sus padres como los de Hinata comenzaban a discutir pero no podía identificar lo que estos decían, lo único que podía oír eran los sollozos de Hinata, los cuales le llegaban al corazón y comenzaban a desgarrárselo. Había provocado todo esto, el solo lo había provocado. Había arruinado su futuro dejándola embarazada, había decepcionado a sus padres y a sus amigos al dejarse llevar por la tentación. Pudo haber terminado todo esto antes pero sus celos y sus deseos carnales fueron los que los habían llevado hasta allí.

Cerró los ojos. En verdad la había cagado. La había jodido. Todo. Su vida, su familia, a Shion y a Hinata. Era una mala persona. Era mejor que estuviese solo. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que tomar la responsabilidad que le había prometido al principio. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Abrió los ojos topándose con un techo oscuro. Parpadeó confuso y se levantó. Estaba en su cama. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso había estado soñando? Miró por su habitación. Parecía ser así. Tragó nervioso y levantó una mano para pasársela por la cara. Estaba sudado. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Ese había sido uno de los sueños más extraños que había soñado, o mejor dicho, pareció más una pesadilla que otra cosa.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y recordó la sensación de la mano de Neji ahorcándolo. Pasó saliva y soltó un suspiro. Aun la sentía, como si el tipo en verdad lo hubiera hecho, al igual que su puñetazo. La sensación era increíble, sabía que era su mente jugándosela pero aun así la sentía.

Sacó las piernas de las sabanas y bajo de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana más próxima y corrió un poco las cortinas. Debía de ser más allá de las dos de la madrugada. El sueño había sido tan extraño. Aun recordaba a Hinata en este, su vientre hinchado y su cara llorosa. Sus sollozos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a escucharlos. En el sueño la había jodido en verdad. Había hecho que todos a su alrededor se sintiesen decepcionados de él. Más que antes. Las cosas estaban raras. Sentía que algo iba a suceder. Claro, se había topado con Neji en el ascensor el día anterior y el encuentro fue tan raro. A Naruto le había faltado el aire y recordando se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Estaba andando sobre minas y si no andaba con cuidado en verdad se iba a joder. Tenía que hablar con Hinata. Esto no podía seguir así. Había pensado que era posible que tuvieran una relación pero mirando los contras, los cuales eran más que los pros y el maldito sueño que había tenido hace un rato, era mejor que dejaran las cosas allí. Aunque doliese era lo que tenía que suceder.

Mañana hablaría con Hinata y pondría fin a todo esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Se levantó con los mejores ánimos. Obvio, no todos los días era su cumpleaños. Hinata se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con un vestido casual de color lila, el cual combino con su bolso de última moda y unos zapatos picudos de color negro. Dejó que su oscuro cabello cayese por sus hombros y su espalda y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, algo fresco y que la hiciese ver natural. Después bajo a tomar algo rápido y mientras lo hacía recibió las felicitaciones del personal que trabajaba en su hogar y obviamente, los de sus familiares, aunque Neji no estaba en la casa este dijo que pasaría más tarde.

Hinata procuró no comer tanto en el desayuno ya que le había prometido a la esposa de su primo Hoheto que iría a desayunar con esta. Unos minutos después iba en un taxi hacia el lugar donde ambas iban a reunirse. La esposa de su primo le había dicho que le tenía un pequeño regalo.

Al final llegó al lugar y entró a la cafetería con estilo italiano. Hinata buscó con la mirada a la mujer embarazada de pelo castaño que tanto conocía, la encontró en una mesa alejada y además, estaba acompañada. Hinata sonrió y se acercó a la mesa. Una vez al lado de esta, se dio cuenta de quién era la otra persona, era la esposa de su primo cercano, Sakura Uchiha.

—Hola—saludó a las chicas mientras tomaba asiento entre las dos mujeres embarazadas.

Hinata las observó detenidamente. Era increíble que ambas estuviesen embarazadas y que tuviesen los mismos meses de gestación, además de que ambas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde la fiesta del patriarca de los Uchiha.

—¿Qué tal?

La primera en sacar un regalo fue la esposa de su primo Hoheto, la cual le pasó una pequeña caja plateada con un lazo rosa. Hinata sonrió feliz mientras le daba las gracias y tomaba el momento para abrirla. Se topó con un hermoso juego de cadena y aretes de plata. El dije de la cadena eran varias estrellas con pequeños diamantes lilas. Era muy bonito. Le dio las gracias, ya que en verdad le había gustado el regalo ya que le encantaba el azul y obviamente, las estrellas. Después Sakura sacó el suyo, este era también una pequeña caja pero un poco más grande que la de Carla, del mismo color pero con un lazo purpura. Hinata sonrió divertida al ver el contenido. Eran unas hermosas pulseras de hilos, algunas con cuencas de blancas, negras y purpuras con dijes como estrellas y corazones. Les agradeció a ambas por tomarse la molestia de comprarle algo y ya estaba pensando que los usaría esta noche.

Como no sabía dónde Naruto la iba a llevar había comprado un vestido negro algo formal por encima de las rodillas. Podía usar aquella sencilla pero hermosa joyería para combinar el conjunto. Sí, eso haría.

Las chicas y ella siguieron hablando, sobre las últimas noticias y tendencias. Hinata se rio ante algo que Sakura decía. Estaba escuchándolas hablar de sus bebes mientras tomaban el desayuno. Hinata escuchó las notificaciones de su móvil sonar una tras de otra. Debía de estar recibiendo muchos mensajes. Se disculpó un momento y sacó su móvil de su bolsa. Comenzó a revisar. Había muchos mensajes de felicitaciones de sus compañeros del instituto y otros de sus amigos más cercanos, es decir, Konohamaru, Hanabi y también Kiba. Este le dijo que le tenía un bonito regalo y por mucho que Hinata pregunto que era, este no dijo nada. Hinata les dio la gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para felicitarla y volvió a dejar su móvil dentro de su bolsa.

Aún no había visto ningún mensaje de Naruto, el que más le importaba. Anoche habían hablado un poco por mensajes y se habían despedido con amor ¿Por qué aún no había recibido sus felicitaciones? Eran más de las 8 de la mañana, Naruto debía de estar ya en la oficina, quizás debería pasar por el lugar antes de regresar a casa para prepararse para su día. Sí, eso haría.

Hinata sonrió y respondió algo que Sakura le había preguntado. Qué bueno que no había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Sakura se enfadaría. Hinata se quedó mirando a la chica. Recordó que esta era muy cercana a Naruto también, lo cual quería decir que sabía muchas cosas sobre Naruto y su familia. Alzó una ceja. Podría preguntar algunas cosas sin que ella sospechase sobre Naruto y sobre…

—Hey Sakura-san—la llamó Hinata y esta miró hacia ella.

—¿Si Hinata-chan?

—¿Conoces muy bien a Uzumaki-san?—le preguntó Hinata llamando a Naruto por su apellido y vio como la chica alzaba una ceja rosa. ¡Oops! Pregunta errónea. No debió preguntar eso ya que ahora Sakura le preguntaría porque conocía a Naruto cuando se supone que solo se habían visto en la fiesta.

—¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?—preguntó ella curiosa.

—Ah es que…—Hinata se mordió el labio—Fue con Neji a la oficina de Shikamaru para ver a Temari y este estaba ahí…—le dijo Hinata mintiendo y la miró para ver si en verdad se había comido la mentira. Dios se había tornado en una mentirosa.

La chica sonrió.

—Oh, eso…—Sakura sonrió—Si, lo conozco bien—respondió ella—Es el mejor amigo de mi esposo y nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo también—continuó ella—¿Qué deseas saber?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y pensó que podría decirle.

—Ah…—sonrió y volvió a mentir—Cuando lo vi estaba con una chica—comenzó diciendo. Quería preguntar sobre Shion y que era mejor que diciendo que la chica era una grosera—Estaban en la oficina de Shikamaru y bueno…—Hinata hizo una mueca y siguió con la charada—Me quede impactada por lo atractivo que es y sin querer me quede mirándolo sin discreción—mintió Hinata y Sakura asintió—Entonces la mujer me miró con odio y me dijo que me apartara.

—¿Una chica?—preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

Hinata siguió con su charada.

—Era una chica rubia—dijo Hinata refiriéndose a Shion. Era posible que Sakura supiese sobre Shion. ¿Por qué nunca lo pensó? Pudo haberse librado de muchas preguntas antes si hubiese acudido con tiempo a Sakura.

—¿Rubia?—preguntó Sakura y se quedó mirándola confundida hasta que su cara reflejo conocimiento. Ella golpeó su mano abierta con su puño cerrado—Ya se de quien hablas—dijo la chica sonriendo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Hinata. ¿Sakura conocía a Shion quizás?

—Sí, Shion, ¿no?—preguntó y Hinata sonrió. Si, al parecer si la conocía. Tan cercana era la mujer rubia a la familia de Naruto que hasta Sakura la conocía.

—Sí, así era que se llamaba—dijo Hinata—Fue tan grosera que me sentía algo mal por ello.

—¿En verdad fue grosera contigo?—le preguntó Sakura haciendo una mueca—Las veces que la vi fue era muy amable conmigo—dijo Sakura sonriendo—A pesar de que su esposo fue grosero conmigo antes. No sabía porque Naruto era tan grosero conmigo antes y de pronto cambio. ¿Sería por Sasuke?

—Oh, en serio…—murmuró Hinata. Era cierto que Naruto al principio había sido grosero con ella. Al parecer su hombre era un poco grosero cuando no estaba confiado en alguien. Hinata sonrió y luego parpadeó rápidamente. Espera un momento—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó Hinata rebobinando las palabras que Sakura había dicho. Esposo. Sakura había dicho esposo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Sakura confundida—¿Qué he dicho?

—¿Has dicho su esposo?—preguntó Hinata incrédula. No podía creerlo. ¿Esposo? Quizás había escuchado mal pero cuando Sakura asintió débilmente algo confundida, Hinata sintió como su corazón caía redondamente al suelo y dejaba de palpitar.

—Sí, Shion es la esposa de Naruto—le respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Naruto estaba casado. ¡Naruto estaba casado! ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? Maldición. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Ahora se daba cuenta. Shion y Naruto eran esposos. Ahora entendía todo. Toda esa rara cercanía entre ellos. Su instinto se lo había dicho pero simplemente decidió ignorar.

Hinata bajo la cabeza, derrotada. Naruto estaba casado pero había algo extraño. Hinata recordó la forma en la que Naruto la trató al principio antes de darle el trabajo como su secretaria, con desdén. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se habían separado por un tiempo y ahora habían vuelto? ¿Qué sucedió entre ambos? Hinata movió la cabeza y comenzó a recordar algunas cosas. Era por eso que el piso tenía ese ambiente hogareño. Naruto y Shion habían vivido juntos en el apartamento, por eso que habían tantas cosas de chica en las cosas de Naruto, también los detalles femeninos que Hinata había creído que estos eran porque su madre había intervenido en la decoración de su hogar. ¡Oh Dios! Todo había estado allí en su cara, simplemente no había querido ver.

—No entiendo porque esto te interesa, Hinata-chan—murmuró Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—Es muy confuso.

Hinata levantó la mirada. Sí, todo era tan confuso. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué? Ahora entendía porque él nunca había querido nada con ella, nada serio, porque había estado pensando volver con su mujer, con Shion. Sintió un peso en el corazón ahora que sabía la verdad. Shion había vuelto y ahora Naruto ya no la necesitaba. Era por eso que había estado tan extraño.

—Lo es—dijo Hinata refiriéndose a lo que Sakura había dicho y se puso de pi, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban. Tenía que reponerse a sí misma—Siento retirarme tan pronto pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer—murmuró Hinata rápidamente mientras miraba a las dos mujeres en estado que la miraron confundidas.

—Pero…—replicó Sakura—Aun no has terminado tu desayuno.

—Ya no tengo hambre—respondió Hinata. Se le había ido el apetito al enterarse de que Naruto estaba casado y con Shion. Su instinto siempre le dijo que había algo entre estos dos y Naruto dijo que tan solo eran viejos amigos. Mentiroso.

—¿Hinata?—murmuró la esposa de su primo y Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Hablaremos más tarde—les dijo a las chicas antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del local.

Salió de este tan pronto como sus tacones le permitieron. Una vez fuera, Hinata se acercó a la cera y miró hacia todos lados. Vio un taxi y lo llamó con la mano. Tenía que enfrentar a Naruto. El taxi se acercó y Hinata entró en este rápidamente, le dio la dirección y el taxi partió hacia su nuevo destino.

Hinata se pasó una mano por la cara. Aun no podía creerlo. Bajo la mirada y sintió sus ojos escocer. Dolía saber que Naruto estaba casado y que todo este tiempo en verdad estuvo jugando con ella. Iba a volver con Shion, era por eso que nunca quiso nada serio con nadie, al menos no con ella, porque definitivamente Hinata pensaba que Naruto deseo algo con Sakura quien sabe por qué.

Cerró los ojos y pasó saliva. Ella creyó que Naruto iba a cambiar sus sentimientos por ella, pareció ser así. Recordó varias veces que él dijo que las personas cambiaban de parecer sobre algo, pero viéndolo desde este nuevo ángulo, quizás lo dijo por Hinata y no porque comenzaría a desarrollar los mismos sentimientos de amor que Hinata tenía por él. Había sido una estúpida. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se las aguantaría hasta que enfrentase a Naruto por no haberle dicho nada todo este tiempo. Él la acusó de mentirosa pero él era igual, le había mentido también.

Al fin llegó al edificio donde la oficina de Naruto estaba y Hinata salió bandeaba como un demonio del taxi después de pagar la tarifa. Hinata entró en el edificio y llamó al ascensor tantas veces que estuvo segura que el botón de llamada quedo algo averiado. Este al fin llegó y Hinata lo abordó para después indicar al piso al cual iba. El sexto piso.

Este al fin llegó al piso y cuando las puertas se abrieron, Hinata salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la doble puerta de la oficina de Naruto pero antes de abrir la puerta, Hinata miró hacia su derecha para ver a Shion sentada muy tranquila detrás del escritorio mirando hacia ella. Hinata frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mujer. Se quedó viéndola fijamente.

Shion era muy bella, Hinata lo había pensado antes cuando la vio por primera vez. Aunque aquel día ella no estaba tan pálida y delgada, pero aun así, seguía siendo hermosa. Hinata bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, buscando el anillo y lo encontró, habían dos anillos en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Así que se había colocado de nuevo el anillo porque ambos estaban juntos una vez más.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Shion sonriendo.

Hinata sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Caminó de vuelta hacia la doble puerta del despacho de Naruto. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la empujo. Entró como perro por su casa a la oficina de Naruto. Este estaba detrás del escritorio hablando por teléfono y levantó la mirada al verla. Alzo una ceja y continuó hablando.

—¡Naruto!—exclamó llamando su atención.

Naruto le dio una mirada y levantó una mano, como diciéndole que esperase. No, no iba a esperar. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó al centro de la habitación. Golpeó el escritorio con la mano abierta y Naruto le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—Espera un momento, Sasuke—dijo Naruto a la persona del otro lado de la línea y alejó el auricular de su oreja—¿Podrías esperar un momento?—le preguntó a Hinata, pero esta no espero.

Hinata se acercó y se inclinó sobre el escritorio. Le arrebató el auricular a Naruto y colgó la llamada, dejando a Naruto estupefacto con la mano que tenía el auricular en el aire y luego, lentamente, miró hacia Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Que mierda?!—exclamó Naruto enfadado.

—¡Tenemos que hablar!—exclamó Hinata. Naruto iba a decirle todo. Sobre porque le había mentido y porque había aceptado estar con ella cuando era obvio que se iba a volver a juntar con su esposa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	17. Capitulo 16

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Estaba en su oficina, como siempre. Esta vez, no era un maldito sueño.

Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Aún no había podido olvidar el sueño de la noche pasada. Estaba fresco en su mente. Pensar tanto en este y en Hinata no lo había dejado dormir. Miró hacia la taza vacía de café que estaba sobre su escritorio. Eran tan solo más de las ocho y ya llevaba tres tazas con café. Tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo, a pesar de que había pensado dejarlo por hoy e irse a ver a su madre, pero no hacer nada hacía que pensase más en Hinata.

Soltó otro suspiro y movió la cabeza. Más tarde hablaría con ella, cuando aclarase sus pensamientos y pensase sobre lo que le diría para terminar todo aquello. No podían seguir juntos. Las cosas se liarían mucho más y el sueño de anoche era una advertencia.

Escuchó como su teléfono fijo comenzaba a sonar. Tomó el auricular de este y contestó la llamada.

—¡Hey!—saludó una voz alegre. ¿Alegre?

Naruto reconoció la voz de Sasuke. ¿Sasuke? ¿Era Sasuke? Eso era extraño escucharlo hablar con alegría. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

—¿Sasuke?

— _Sí, soy yo_ —respondió su amigo.

Naruto sonrió pero luego borró la sonrisa y arqueó una ceja, confundido. Aun así era extraño que Sasuke lo llámese. Normalmente era Naruto que lo molestaba con llamadas, no al revés. Bueno, Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde que se juntó con Sakura. La gente cambiaba mucho cuando estaba enamorada.

—¿Por qué me llamas a la oficina y no a mi móvil?—le preguntó Naruto confundido.

— _Te estaba llamando pero no contestas_ —le explicó Sasuke.

Naruto se tentó los bolsillos de su ropa, buscando su móvil. Lo encontró en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje. Lo sacó y observó que el desgraciado estaba en silencio. ¿Cuándo lo había puesto en silencio? Quizás anoche. Se disculpó con su amigo y le preguntó para que lo llamaba.

Todo fue algo extraño. Sasuke quien no era hablativo, comenzó a hablar con Naruto sobre lo último que sucedía con su amigo en común Shikamaru y su romance con Temari. Al parecer juntarse con Sakura lo había vuelto un cotilla. Extraño pero divertido a la vez y Naruto continuo hablando con él, olvidándose de lo que sucedía en su vida, de sus problemas y de Hinata por un momento. Disfrutando el momento hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente.

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella para ver a Hinata entrar en su oficina. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Naruto cerró los ojos por unos breves segundos y se decidió que quizás era tiempo de hablar con Hinata. Oh mira que bien. Le había ahorrado llamarla. Hablarían ya que estaba aquí. Naruto le sonrió y continuó hablando con Sasuke. Estaban hablando sobre Shikamaru y Temari.

—¡Naruto-kun!—exclamó Hinata llamando su atención cuando Naruto siguió hablando con Sasuke.

Naruto levantó una mano para que esperase. Podía atenderla ahora pero tenía que hablar con Sasuke ahora. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acercó al centro de la habitación para hacer algo que dejo a Naruto sorprendido. Hinata golpeó el escritorio con las manos.

—Espera un momento, Teme—dijo Naruto a Sasuke y alejó el auricular de su oreja—¿Podrías esperar un momento?—le preguntó a la chica y ella negó con la cabeza.

Hinata se inclinó sobre el escritorio y acercó una mano. Naruto sintió como esta le arrebataba el teléfono de la mano para después dejar el auricular sobre la base. ¿Qué mierda? ¡Había colgado su llamada! Naruto miró enfadado hacia la chica y este se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba igual de enfadada. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

—¿Qué mierda?—le preguntó Naruto. No entendía su actitud de ahora. ¿Qué le había hecho para que actuase así?

—¡Tenemos que hablar!—exclamó Hinata sorprendiendo a Naruto quien alzó una ceja. Así que deseaba hablar. Bueno él también deseaba hablar con ella.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en su lugar. Señaló los sofás frente a él.

—Siéntate—le dijo Naruto sonriendo. No sabía cómo mierda iba a hacer esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Vio como ella negaba con la cabeza. Parecía muy cabreada. ¿Qué le había hecho ahora?

—Estoy bien de pie—dijo Hinata.

—No tenías que venir a interrumpir mi trabajo—le dijo Naruto entonces—Recuerdo que quedamos en que ibas a ir a mi piso—murmuró Naruto recordando lo que había pasado hace unos días. Se había encontrado con Neji y este casi la ve, así que habían acordado que se encontrarían en su piso y no en la oficina pero al parecer, la chica lo había olvidado.

—Eres un mentiroso—murmuró ella y Naruto parpadeó confuso.

¿Qué? ¿A qué venia eso? Miró a Hinata fijamente. En verdad estaba cabreada, pero la pregunta era por qué lo estaba.

—Siempre me acusaste de ser una mentirosa—continuó diciendo Hinata—Aquella vez que te mentí sobre mi edad y mi virginidad, dijiste que odiabas que te mintieran y…—ella soltó una carcajada—Lo has hecho ahora.

—No sé de qué hablas—le dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza.

—Shion—murmuró Hinata y Naruto la miró más atento ahora cuando murmuro el nombre de su ex esposa—Shion es tu esposa—dijo Hinata al fin y Naruto abrió la boca.

Oh. Mierda. Naruto cerró la boca y desvió la mirada. Así que ya lo sabía. Se preguntó quién mierda se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado? Volvió a mirarla y vio como ella apretaba los puños. Ahora entendía porque estaba enfadada. Se había enterado de que Naruto tenía esposa y que era nada más y nada menos que Shion, su nueva secretaria. Ahora entendía porque lo acusaba de mentiroso. Naruto recordó que le había dicho que Shion era tan solo un mal cliente y también una amiga de la familia, así que le había mentido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó Hinata calmándose un poco y mirándolo con tristeza.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

—Quizás porque no te tiene que interesar—le respondió Naruto así sin más. Sabía que estaba cuando como un imbécil, sabía que debió decírselo y se hubiese evitado esta escena.

¿Qué podía decirle? En verdad que aquella cosa sobre Shion siendo su ex esposa no tenía que interesarle. Antes había pensado que sí pero ahora que Naruto quería romper lo que tenían, en verdad a Hinata no tenía por qué importarle sobre porque Naruto nunca le hablo sobre Shion.

—Si me interesa—dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente—En verdad me interesa.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No son tus asuntos—le respondió Naruto secamente.

Nadie podía meterse en lo que Naruto y Shion tuvieron. Era algo de ellos. Además, le había prometido a Shion que no diría nada sobre su situación y se veía que Hinata era algo cotilla. Era por eso que aunque en un principio había pensado en decírselo, la noche anterior, luego de pensar bastante, decidió que era mejor no decir nada y también pensó que era mejor que dejaran esto allí mismo.

—Si lo son—murmuró Hinata—Son mis asuntos ya que soy tu novia—terminó diciendo ella a lo que Naruto la miró con una ceja arqueada. Ellos nunca llegaron a ponerle una etiqueta a su relación. Antes había pensado hacerlo pero hoy se había levantado con la mente más clara y se había dado cuenta de que esto no los llevaría a ningún lado.

—¿Novia?—preguntó Naruto y movió la cabeza—No creo que hubiéramos llegado a ponerle etiqueta a lo nuestro—le dijo y vio como ella se ponía pálida.

—¿Entonces que soy?—preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior que le había comenzado a temblar. Ella muy pronto comenzaría a llorar, se le veía en el rostro que estaba conteniéndose.

—No me hagas ir por ahí—le respondió Naruto desviando la mirada.

Lo sentía en verdad pero en verdad aquello no los llevaría ningún lado. Pasó la noche entera pensando en su sueño y en muchas cosas, sobre ellos, sobre el futuro que los deparaba. Hinata aún era una adolescente que no sabía lo que quería en la vida mientras él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, él sabía lo que quería y definitivamente no era una relación con Hinata. Pensó que podría suceder, en verdad lo había pensado pero después de haber repasado la noche anterior los pros y los contras, se dijo que era mejor que terminasen lo que tenían.

—¿Es por Shion?—preguntó Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Naruto volvió a mirarla. Ella se había sentado tranquilamente en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía haber recuperado la compostura—No entiendo porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio—murmuró ella sonriendo en una mueca.

—Porque como dije antes, no son tus asuntos—le dijo Naruto—Además, si te lo hubiese dicho, ¿hubiese cambiado algo?—le preguntó y al ver que ella se queda mirándolo sin responder, Naruto hizo una mueca—No, no hubiese cambiado, estaríamos en el mismo lugar que estamos ahora, discutiendo lo inevitable.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Es mejor que nos alejemos—le dijo Naruto y decirlo hizo que le doliese el pecho. Le gustaba Hinata, sí, mucho, pero habían muchas cosas que hacían que diese un paso atrás. Estaba Neji y también el que ella fuese una menor—Siempre estamos discutiendo, Hinata—comenzó diciendo—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. También eres algo posesiva.

—Tú también lo eres—le dijo Hinata riéndose—Te recuerdo como me quitaste el móvil de la mano aquella vez que iba a llamar a Kiba. Eres igual de posesivo que yo, simplemente te gusta esconderlo.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Si, recordaba eso y diablos, tenía que admitir que quizás lo era un poco. Asintió débilmente y ella soltó una carcajada para después quedarse mirándolo en silencio. Se quedaron de esa forma, mirándose mutuamente hasta que Naruto desvió la mirada. Lo sentía. En verdad lo sentía mucho. Era un imbécil. Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer que ella se alejase de él antes de que las cosas llegaran a como estaban hoy, liadas, pero no, pensó con la cabeza que no traía nada bueno, la que no tenía cerebro y ahora se sentía horrible porque había llegado el día en que ambos tenían que caminar por caminos diferentes.

—Pensé que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre nosotros—dijo Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—Dijiste alguna vez que las personas cambiaban de parecer. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

En ese momento pensó que las cosas podrían cambiar, pero después de mucho pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor terminar aquella relación, la cual no era sana para ninguno de los dos, solo era sexo por sexo, aunque parecía ser que Hinata tenía sentimientos más profundos lo que complicaba las cosas, ya que en verdad no quería lastimarla, pero para poder detener esto tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Has vuelto con ella?—preguntó Hinata y Naruto la miró—¿Es por eso que terminas conmigo?

—No, no es por eso—murmuró Naruto negando con la cabeza—No es por ella.

—¿Por qué entonces?—le preguntó Hinata a punto de llorar.

—No funcionamos juntos, Hinata—le dijo Naruto. No quería seguir hablando de esto pero Hinata parecía que no lo entendía y Naruto en verdad no quería usar palabras duras para hacer que lo entendiese.

—Nunca pensé que podrías estar casado, pero ahora entiendo algunas cosas que ignore antes—dijo Hinata cambiando otra vez de tema—Tu piso tiene ese aire hogareño porque ambos vivieron juntos allí…—dijo Hinata y paseó la mirada por la oficina—Al igual que tu oficina, tiene el toque femenino—continuó la chica—Tantos huecos—dijo ella y se rió—Me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada y que tuviera que enterarme por otra gente—murmuró ella haciendo un puchero—Bonito día para ello, también—ella volvió a reírse mientras movía la cabeza.

—Lo siento—dijo Naruto—Quería decírtelo pero…—comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió cuando vio que ella negaba con la cabeza para después ponerse de pie.

Hinata se pasó una mano por el vestido que tenía, alisando la tela que se había arrugado un poco por el tiempo que estuvo sentada. Naruto se quedó mirándola. Aquel día estaba preciosa, tan preciosa que le dolía terminar con ella, pero en verdad era lo mejor. Hinata se olvidaría de esto y comenzaría una nueva vida. Cuando venía a ver, Hinata terminaba saliendo con Kiba. Era lo mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Su corazón estaba hecho trizas.

Hinata se puso de pie y se tomó su tiempo alisando su vestido nuevo. Sonrió. Había comprado aquel vestido para su cumpleaños como otro que tenía para la noche, pero no lo terminaría usando ya que… Levantó la mirada y miró a Naruto. ¿Sabría Naruto que hoy era su cumpleaños? Se quedó mirándolo. Parecía que no, ya que él no terminaría con ella de esa forma si no lo supiese. Se le había olvidado. O quizás si lo sabía y prefería obviar el asunto. Era muy cruel.

No entendía porque estaba terminando con ella ya que las razones que había dado eran estúpidas, así que definitivamente era por Shion, su esposa. ¿Estaban separados o divorciados? No lo entendía muy bien pero tampoco preguntaría, Naruto había roto lo que tenían y aunque presionase, sabía que ya no se podía. No se puede forzar a alguien a estar contigo. Tenía que dejarlo ir aunque lo amase y quería estar con él, era lo mejor, con el tiempo se reiría de sus errores del pasado.

Sintió sus ojos arder. No iba a llorar. Aunque sus ojos ardiesen y esas perras lagrimas estaban locas por salir de sus ojos. No le iba a dar ese gusto a Naruto. Bastante ya la había herido como para también hacerle saber que en verdad lo estaba. Se armó de valor y levantó el mentón. Era bastante orgullosa en cuanto esto.

—Entonces…—Hinata tragó nerviosa—Bueno, fue bueno mientras duro—Hinata se rió nerviosa intentando mantener la compostura—Nos veremos por ahí entonces—le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta con manos temblorosas.

Salió rápidamente del despacho de Naruto y se quedó con la espalda pegada a la doble puerta cerrada. Había terminado con Naruto. No. Naruto había terminado con ella. Sintió sus piernas fallarle pero se dijo que no debía dejarse caer, no allí. Se armó de valor y le dio fuerzas a su cuerpo para que se moviese. Tenía que irse de allí rápido. Si seguía, iba a derrumbarse y no quería que nadie la viese cuando dejase caer sus muros. Dio un paso hacia delante pero su vista se volvió hacia Shion, sentada detrás del escritorio mirándola fijamente.

Vaya, en verdad era muy bonita. Antes se había visto muy demacrada pero en verdad era hermosa. Con razón Naruto terminaba con ella, claro, tenía Shion quien era una mujer muy bella. Se preguntó porque se habían separado y… Espera. Ellos habían vuelto, así que no había porque hacerse esa pregunta, y también, lo de ellos ya había terminado. Ya no tenía velo en aquel entierro.

Se movió hacia el ascensor y lo llamó. Esperó y esperó por el mientras sentía como el aire se hacía escaso. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo un ataque o algo así? Comenzó a pulsar rápidamente el botón de llamada del ascensor y al ver que no llegaba rápido, se decidió por bajar por las escaleras. Tenía que alejarse rápido de todo aquello o si no se iba a derrumbar allí mismo. Miró hacia su derecha para ver la puerta de las escaleras y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Esto iba a doler pero era lo mejor.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, cerrándola después detrás de ella. Se quedó mirando hacia las escaleras. Iba a ser muy difícil bajarlas con sus tacones de doce centímetros pero en verdad necesitaba salir de allí. Se acercó para bajarlas y mientras comenzaba a descender no dejaba de pensar en Naruto y en lo que paso. Todo este tiempo estuvo completamente obsesionada por él, pensando que algún día Naruto cambiaria las etiquetas y que todo sería maravilloso. Error. Una gran equivocación. Naruto quizás solo la vio como una chica que le podía dar sexo mientras intentaba reconciliarse con su esposa.

¿Cómo fue que no lo vio venir? Las señales estuvieron siempre ahí, ella se hizo muchas veces la idiota y era por ello que hoy, el mismo día que cumplía años, lloraba porque le habían roto el corazón. Oh, sí, las perras ya se habían escapado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro quitando el rastro de ellas pero estas seguían saliendo de sus ojos como un grifo de agua con el cierre dañado.

Hinata se detuvo y pensó en lo que haría ahora. Quizás encerrarse en su cuarto mientras lloraba a moco suelto por Naruto. Movió la cabeza. Era mejor que comenzase a olvidarse de él, la había herido y usado a su antojo.

Terminó al fin de bajar las escaleras y los pies le dolían como la mierda. ¿A quién se le ocurría bajar escaleras tan empinadas con tacones? Solo a ella. Se rió de sí misma y salió por la puerta hacia el recibidor del edificio. Pasó rápidamente por recepción y se fue hacia la puerta para darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llover. ¿Era una broma? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover? ¿Cuándo se había nublado? Quizás no había mirado bien el tiempo esta mañana. Bueno, este era un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Era la primera vez que llovía en su día.

Abrió la puerta y salió. El aire fresco y húmedo le acarició el rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Regresar a su casa iba a ser duro. Sus padres estaban allí y Hinata estaba segura de que sus ojos estaban rojos, además de que su rímel y máscara debían de estar corridos. No, allí no podía regresar. ¿Al piso de Hanabi? No, bastante la había molestado todo este tiempo sobre su relación con Naruto. Su prima siempre le advirtió sobre Naruto y sobre lo que le haría con ella, Kiba y Konohamaru también lo hicieron pero se hizo la idiota e ignoró los consejos pensando que sería más astuta y haría cambiar a Naruto. Otro error. Otra gran equivocación. No quería verlos y escuchar el _«Te lo dije»_ que saldría de sus bocas cuando se diesen cuenta lo que había pasado, además, si se enteraban de esto, Kiba usaría a Neji y en verdad no quería que se armase tremendo jaleo simplemente porque fue una estúpida presionadora.

Dio un paso hacia delante saliendo hacia la lluvia que caía. Esta era leve pero mojaba lo suficiente. Se quedó mirando hacia el frente mientras comenzaba a empaparse. Lo mejor era que se refugiase en algún sitio hasta que recuperase la compostura. Podía fingir una vez que se recompusiera y todo sería feliz. Después, les diría que había terminado con Naruto inventándose que este la había hartado. Sí, eso haría. Era lo mejor que decir que Naruto la había dejado por otra mujer ya que si lo decía, el hombre se quedaría sin cara por culpa de Neji.

Se decidió por ir a una plaza que había cerca de aquel lugar, solo esperase que no se encontrase con ningún conocido en el camino. Por suerte, no sucedió ningún improvisto pero llegó completamente empapada y sus zapatos no eran lo que habían sido antes, estaban estropeados, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. A la Hinata de antes, la chica superficial, si le hubiese importado pero esta mierda no se comparaba con lo roto que tenía el corazón. ¡Qué día tan maravilloso!

Hinata entró en la plaza a la vista de todos, caminó por esta. Tenía su tarjeta bancaria en la bolsa pero no le daban ganas de entrar a una tienda y comprar ropa nueva o ir al salón que estaba en la plaza y arreglar su cabello hecho asco. No tenía ganas de nada. Solo quería encontrar un sitio donde sentarse tranquilamente y pensar. Y lo encontró, un café.

Entró en este y miró por el lugar, el cual estaba vacío, tan solo había dos personas en el lugar, las cuales estaban alejadas. Hinata entró en el establecimiento y se sentó igual de alejada, en un área donde la luz era un poco escaza. Se quedó sentada esperando a alguien que la atendiese.

Vio como alguien ponía un menú encuadernado frente a ella y Hinata levantó la mirada para toparse con una chica con el pelo negro. Hinata le sonrió y se sintió un poco avergonzada por su aspecto. Debía estar arruinando la imagen del negocio.

—Hola—la saludó Hinata.

—Soy Shizune y seré tu mesera—dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente y Hinata le devolvió la mirada—Cuando estés lista para ordenar—comenzó diciendo Shizune—Presiona el botón de la caja—dijo la chica señalando una pequeña caja negra, la cual tenía unos botones de llamada. Que buen servicio al cliente.

Hinata volvió a sonreír y asintió. La chica le dio una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Unos segundos después tomó el menú y lo hojeó. No tenía hambre, ya que el apetito se le había ido cuando supo sobre la esposa de Naruto. Aun no se lo creía. Con razón siempre la estuvo rechazando, claro, tenía una despampanante esposa que recuperar. Shion era toda una mujer mientras que Hinata era tan solo una mocosa que había intentado ser una mujer. Naruto debió de estar burlándose de ella todo este tiempo en su mente. ¡Que idiota había sido!

Movió la cabeza y se dijo que tenía que olvidarse de ello. Continuó ojeando el menú buscando algo que le llamase la atención hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba frente a ella. Hinata se estremeció y se quedó con la vista baja mirando el menú. ¿Era Naruto? ¿Era él? Tragó nerviosa y se dijo que tenía que mirar. Quizás Naruto la había seguido después de que se dio cuenta de su error y… Alzó la mirada y se topó con un chico muy diferente a Naruto. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Y ella que había pensado que no se toparía con nadie conocido. Tercer error. Tercera gran equivocación.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa ya que no pensó que este chico estaría trabajando allí también.

—Tienes muchos trabajos—dijo Hinata riéndose. Recordó que Rinmaru también trabajaba en otra de las plazas que estaban cerca de donde estaba ya que se lo había encontrado una vez que Naruto y ella desayunaron juntos. No entendía como él podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Dos trabajos y estudiando en la universidad. Ella apenas podía estudiar sin desconcentrarse por otras cosas.

Rinmaru sonrió y borró la sonrisa mientras se quedaba mirándola. Hinata bajo la mirada. Era bueno ver una cara conocida pero a la vez era malo. No tenía que verse en el espejo para saber su aspecto, Hinata debía estar hecha un asco. Hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó Hinata sonriendo al chico y este movió la cabeza.

—Creo que debería preguntarte eso a ti—dijo Rinmaru y extendió una mano sobre la mesa.

Hinata se estremeció cuando el chico tomó su mano. Rinmaru parecía delicado, muy diferente a su hermano mayor, pero era un chico al fin y al cabo, sus manos eran grandes pero finas y a decir verdad, tenía hecha la manicura. Hinata movió la cabeza. Estaba divagando y le dio un apretón a su mano.

—Solo me he mojado con la lluvia—le aseguró Hinata. No le diría lo que pasó con Naruto ya que Rinmaru podría decírselo a su hermano, y este a otra persona, y el lio podía armarse. Tenía que hacerle creer que solo había sido eso.

—Sí, pero por alguna razón estuviste caminando bajo ella—le dijo Rinmaru sin dejar de mirarla—Además de que tienes un poco la cara enrojecida como si estuviese llorando.

Hinata sonrió.

—No estaba llorando—mintió Hinata. Antes se le habían salido un poco las perras pero tenía que mantenerlas bajo control otra vez.

Rinmaru no respondió y Hinata trató de cambiar de tema.

—¿C-cómo supiste que era yo?—preguntó Hinata titubeando un poco—No te vi cuando entré.

Rinmaru sonrió y se inclinó sobre la mesa. El chico en verdad era lindo. No entendía porque Kiba lo ignoraba y le hacía sentir mal. Si ella fuese un chico le haría caso a Rinmaru. Se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban pasando por un amor no correspondido. Rinmaru podría entenderla si ella decidía abrir la boca y contarle todo a este. Aunque no tenían mucha confianza y pensaba que quizás este la odiaba por Kiba.

—La chica que te atendió—murmuró Rinmaru en voz baja—Ella te reconoció como una Hyuuga ya que es amiga de una persona cercana a ti—le explicó Rinmaru.

—Está bien.

—No fue la lluvia Hinata—dijo Rinmaru sin dejar el tema—Fue algo más.

—En serio que fue la lluvia—insistió Hinata—Pesque un resfriado supongo. No debí de haber caminado bajo la lluvia.

—Si es así, ¿entonces porque no llamaste a alguien para que te diese un aventón?—le preguntó el chico y Hinata le dio una mirada. No iba a zafarse de esta ¿verdad? Konohamaru parecía estúpido pero Rinmaru era bastante perspicaz.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y no contestó, ya que, si lo hacía, comenzaría a llorar allí otra vez y la verdad era que no quería derrumbarse en aquel lugar a la vista de cualquiera. Era muy orgullosa en cuanto a eso, en cuanto a muchas cosas. Sintió como Rinmaru se ponía de pie y como se ponía después a su lado. Cuando alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que este le tendía una mano.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos—le dijo Rinmaru y Hinata tomó su mano.

Se puso de pie y juntos caminaron hacia la salida del café. Hinata giró el rostro hacia el mostrador del café antes de salir para ver a Shizune sonreírle mientras se despedía de ella con la mano. Hinata le devolvió el saludo. Una vez fuera del establecimiento, caminaron hacia los ascensores de la plaza comercial. Después de tomar uno hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo, caminaron por este hasta llegar a un auto deportivo negro, el mismo de la otra vez.

Rinmaru le abrió la puerta como un caballero y Hinata entró en el auto. El chico cerró la puerta mientras Hinata se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Era la segunda vez que el chico saltaba en su ayuda. Se lo agradecía en verdad. Antes había pensado que era malo encontrarse con un conocido pero en verdad estaba muy agradecida y… Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos y Hinata las reprimió. Era mejor que hablase de otras cosas para olvidarse de lo que sucedía en verdad.

—¿Puedes irte así?—le preguntó al chico cuando este se posesionó detrás del volante.

—Shizune me cubrirá—dijo Rinmaru mirándola mientras se colocaba el cinturón—Me lo debe. Siempre la estoy cubriendo cada vez que quiere escaparse con su novio—dijo Rinmaru haciendo una mueca.

—Gracias—le agradeció Hinata.

El chico sonrió.

—¿Dónde me llevaras?—le preguntó Hinata después. En verdad no quería regresar a casa y menos ir al piso de Hanabi a pesar de que esta mañana le dijo que iría para recibir su regalo—No quiero ir a casa y tampoco quiero ver a Hanabi.

—Te llevare a mi piso—dijo Rinmaru y Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Rinmaru sonrió—Es lo mejor—dijo el chico—Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Vivo solo y te sentirás como en casa.

Se supone que no debía ir a lugares desconocidos pero… Rinmaru era el hermano gemelo de Konohamaru, no debía de ser tan malo. Además… Le estaba tendiendo una mano cuando más la necesitaba. Hinata le agradeció y el chico por suerte no dijo nada más. Más tarde le agradecería mejor ya que la había ayudado cuando lo había necesitado. Rinmaru se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta su piso. Hinata se había bloqueado a si misma sobre pensar en lo que paso con Naruto, había sentido su móvil vibrar dentro de su bolsa pero Hinata aún no se armaba de valor para chequearlo, temiendo que fuese Naruto, aunque sabía que este no seria. Si hubiese querido arreglar las cosas lo hubiera hecho en el momento pero ya había pasado tiempo desde que Hinata salió de su oficina, así que era obvio que él ya no la quería a su lado.

Movió la cabeza y se concentró en el camino. Después que dejase salir todo iba a arreglar toda su mierda y ser la chica que era antes de Naruto. Seguir con su vida y disfrutar de ella aunque por dentro estuviese muriéndose. Y hoy, hoy era su cumpleaños y desplazó a sus amigos solo para pasarlo con el imbécil de Naruto, el cual ni siquiera recordó de que era su cumpleaños antes de terminar con ella. Cambiaria los planes e iría a divertirse en la noche. No todos los días cumplías 18 años.

Se mantuvo pensando positivo hasta que llegaron a un condominio de edificios parecidos a los de Naruto. Hinata soltó el aire ya que en verdad se parecían pero por suerte no lo eran, porque sería muy difícil entrar a uno de los pisos si se parecían al piso del imbécil que le rompió el corazón.

Rinmaru parqueó en una plaza y sin decirle nada, apagó y salió de auto. Hinata salió también y caminó junto al chico hasta el ascensor. Subieron a la séptima planta del edificio y salieron del ascensor, Hinata detrás de Rinmaru. Ambos gemelos vivían demasiado bien, Hinata no entendía porque ambos no vivían juntos, si ella tuviese una gemela viviría con ella, incluso si Hanabi y Konohamaru no viviesen juntos, ella viviría con su prima que para ella era más que eso, una hermana.

—Siempre me he preguntado si Konohamaru y tu tienen problemas—dijo Hinata de la nada cuando Rinmaru estaba abriendo la puerta. El chico ladeó la cabeza hacia ella mientras la miraba con la cejas arqueadas—Siempre me lo he preguntado ya que casi no visitas a Konohamaru.

—Creo que sabes muy bien porque no lo hago—dijo Rinmaru sonriendo y después abriendo la puerta. Si, lo sabía, era por Kiba.

Se apartó y la dejó pasar. Hinata entró en la estancia y se sorprendió de que esta fuera tan vacía. Comparando los apartamentos de cada hermano, el de Konohamaru era más amueblado que este, Rinmaru solo tenía lo esencial. Un juego de sofás y un pequeño comedor de dos sillas, había un estante lleno de libros y un escritorio en una esquina de la sala al lado de los ventanales cubierto por blancas cortinas. Algo simple y la verdad era que le gustaba.

—¿En serio vives solo?—le preguntó Hinata sin creerlo. Aquí sobraba mucho espacio.

—Si—dijo Rinmaru cerrando la puerta detrás y pasando por su lado—Solo yo aquí.

—¿No te sientes solo?

Rinmaru le dio una mirada y se encogió de hombros para después adentrarse al piso. Hinata no sabía qué hacer si sentarse a esperar o seguirlo pero cuando él se detuvo en la entrada del pasillo y le dio una mirada sobre su hombro, Hinata supo que tenía que seguirlo. Así que lo hizo. Lo siguió hasta una de las habitaciones. Cuando Rinmaru abrió la puerta y Hinata entró después de él, se sorprendió, ya que se supone que las habitaciones de los chicos estaban regadas pero esta era tan pulcra. No había ninguna pieza de ropa mal puesta allí. Todo estaba en su sitio. Hinata le dio una mirada. Bueno, Rinmaru era un chico pero era muy diferente, supuso que era porque era gay.

Hinata se quedó de pie esperando mientras veía a Rinmaru husmear en su armario de ropa. ¿Estaba buscándole ropa? Eso era lindo. Hinata miró por la habitación y se fijó en la cómoda con espejo. Lentamente se acercó a esta y cuando se miró, soltó un grito de sorpresa. El vestido seguía húmedo y sus zapatos seguían estropeados. Su pelo era un asco y parecía un mapache. Se rió de sí misma. Nunca pensó que se vería así y todo por enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

—Deberías quitarte esa ropa, Hinata—escuchó a Rinmaru decir.

Hinata miró hacia un lado para ver al chico con una toalla en la mano y ropa en la otra. Rinmaru sonrió y extendió sus manos hacia ella. Hinata se mordió el labio y tomó la toalla primero, se cubrió con esta el cuerpo.

—Lo estás tomando bien—dijo Rinmaru y Hinata lo miró sorprendido—Se cuando alguien ha sido rechazado sin tener que decirlo Hinata—le dijo Rinmaru y Hinata se ruborizó mientras bajaba la cabeza—He pasado por lo mismo, así que se cómo se siente. Si quieres llorar, llora—continuó diciendo Rinmaru—Es mejor dejarlo salir.

Sus ojos se aguaron y Hinata las dejo salir al fin. Comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Había creído que las cosas serían diferentes, que al final haría que Naruto cambiase de parecer sobre su relación, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Si iban a terminar de esa manera, Naruto debió dejarla ir antes, allá cuando sus sentimientos no eran tan profundos, cuando solo era un enamoramiento y no ahora, cuando estaba tan enamorada de él. Fue muy cruel al romper con ella con razones estúpidas y en el día de su cumpleaños.

Sintió los brazos de Rinmaru rodearla y Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras dejaba salir todo el llanto que había retenido desde que Naruto terminó con ella hasta este momento. Había sido algo cruel. ¿Por qué no espero otro día para terminar con ella? Pudo haberle dado su día especial como había prometido pero él fue un imbécil y lo arruinó todo.

No supo cuánto estuvo así, llorando en los brazos de Rinmaru pero lo que si sabía era que esto la había cambiado un poco. No pensó que su primer amor terminaría de esa forma. Se había topado con una pared al final del camino. Todo estuvo mal desde un principio. No debió de haber dormido con él simplemente por el hecho de que se sentía atraída, tampoco debió mentirle y después seguir viéndolo pensando como una inmadura, creyendo que las cosas cambiarían. Este había sido su error y ahora tenía que vivir con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

—¿Qué has hecho?—escuchó una voz femenina preguntar.

Rápidamente levantó la vista topándose con su secretaria quien era su ex esposa. Shion había entrado sigilosamente a su oficina, al parecer había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. La mujer cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué has hecho Naruto-kun?

Naruto hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

—Lo que tenía que hacer—le dijo Naruto. Sabía que ella se estaba refiriendo a Hinata. La chica había salido de su oficina hace unos minutos y estaba seguro de que esta intercambio algunas palabras con Shion.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—exclamó Shion—Solo tuve que verla para saber lo que sucedía.

¿Verla? Bueno, obviamente que Shion tenía que ver a Hinata ya que esta salió de su oficina. ¿Estaría llorando? Vio que ella no derramó ni una lágrima mientras terminaba con él, simplemente tenía una expresión triste. ¿En verdad le importaba al menos un poco?

—Termine lo que teníamos—le dijo Naruto mirándolo—Era lo mejor—le aseguró Naruto. Aunque se sentía un poco mal por haber terminado su relación, se sentía un poco libre. No estaba siendo presionado y se sentía bien. Nunca debió de haberse ligado con Hinata desde un principio

—¿Por qué era lo mejor?

—Hay muchas razones, Shion—le dijo Naruto—Ella es menor de edad—dijo la primera que se le ocurrió y la más importante de todas.

—No lo entiendo—dijo su ex esposa negando con la cabeza—¿Qué tiene que ver con que ella sea menor Naruto? Te recuerdo que estoy con una persona menor que yo. ¡Estoy embarazada de esa persona y estoy feliz por ello! La edad en verdad no tiene que importar. Además, no es como si le llevases más de 20 años.

Naruto desvió la mirada. Esa no era la única razón. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, era cierto, el sexo con ella era genial y le encanto haberla besado, pero él no tenía tiempo para estar jugando, la verdad era que quería algo serio y con Hinata no podía tenerlo. Ella todavía no sabía lo que en verdad quería en la vida y sabía que si se aferraba al final terminaría más que jodido.

—En verdad no puedo creer que hayas terminado con esa chica—continuó diciendo Shion.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera la conoces para que te compadezcas—le dijo Naruto mirándola. Además, había creído que Shion la odiaba, no entendía porque ahora estaba de su lado. ¿Acaso estaba actuando o qué diablos? Miró con recelo a Shion. No podía confiar del todo con ella.

—Lo hago por ti—dijo Shion—Y por ella, a pesar de que no la conozco, pero se veía que era una chica muy amable a pesar de que fue una perra con ella las veces que nos vimos—dijo la mujer moviendo la cabeza—Está lloviendo fuera, Naruto—le dijo Shion y en ese momento, Naruto miró por los ventanales de cristales. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, había estado demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Mierda—murmuró Naruto poniéndose de pie.

¿Se había ido bajo la lluvia o había llamado a su Caballero de Armadura Dorada? Hinata no era estúpida, seguramente había sido lo último. Naruto volvió a sentarse y se tranquilizó. Aunque había terminado con ella, no tenía porque no preocuparse. Entrecerró los ojos, era mejor que dejase eso. No creía que le importaba ya a la chica, ella había actuado tan normal cuando terminaron, como si en verdad no le importase.

—Ella tiene su chofer—dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Kiba que parecía ser eso además de su Caballero de Armadura Dorada. Estaba seguro de que ella terminaría en los brazos del chico y este estaría más que feliz por haber triunfado, claro, ya que Naruto le dejó el camino libre, pero en verdad era lo mejor.

Shion soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Parecía haberse rendido y Naruto se alegraba de ello. No quería discutir sobre Hinata. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a caminar de parecer. Seguiría con su vida, así de aburrida como antes.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento y Naruto lo sacó del bolsillo. Se había olvidado de llamar a Sasuke ya que cuando estaban hablando antes, Hinata había cortado su llamada. Cuando observó el aparato se dio cuenta de que era de un número no conocido. Se petrificó en su asiento. ¿Quién diablos seria? Pensó en Hinata. Había terminado con ella y está siempre lo había estado amenazando con… Tragó nervioso. ¿Sería Neji?

Si era este se lo tendría merecido. Había jugado con Hinata. Tomaría su merecido y seguiría con su vida. Además, no era tan solo su culpa, Hinata debió alejarse de él cuando pudo y… Estaba buscando excusas. En verdad era un imbécil. Ahora quería echarle la culpa a Hinata. Se odio a sí mismo y soltó un bufido para después armarse de valor. Contestó la llamada.

—¿Si?

— _Buenas tardes_ —dijo una voz femenina— _Le hablamos de…—_ la chica murmuró el nombre de la compañía y le preguntó quién era. Naruto confirmó y después la chica comenzó a hablarle sobre su pedido, diciéndole que ya estaba listo.

—¿Mi pedido?—preguntó Naruto algo confuso. ¿Había pedido algo a alguna joyería? No lo recordaba—¿Estas segura que lo hice?—le preguntó a la chica y esta le afirmó que si lo había hecho para después decirle sobre el pedido. La chica le describió este, el cual era un anillo personalizado.

¿Un anillo? Naruto se quedó pensativo. ¿En verdad había pedido un anillo de plata? No recordaba haberlo hecho y… Su mente se detuvo. Se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de porque había pedido aquel anillo. Naruto le echó una mirada al calendario pequeño que había sobre su escritorio. La fecha. Hoy era sábado y… ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Era el cumpleaños de Hinata. ¡Oh Dios mío!

Le dijo a la chica que pasaría a recoger el pedido y después cortó la llamada. Se quedó mirando hacia el frente, completamente sorprendido. Hinata cumplía años y él, la había lastimado. Había terminado con ella el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Con razón ella se había visto tan hermosa, era su día especial y él lo había arruinado.

Se puso de pie. Tenía que buscarla y pedirle perdón.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Shion.

—He cometido el error más grande de mi vida—le dijo Naruto pasándose una mano por el rostro. Había cometido muchos errores en su vida pero este era el peor de todos. Le había roto el corazón a una chica el mismo día de su cumpleaños, había sido cruel con ella sin necesidad solo porque había querido librarse de esa relación que no tenía futuro. Era un hijo de perra.

Sacó su móvil y marcó su número de memoria. Conectó la llamada pero antes de que el primer timbrazo sonase, sintió como su móvil le era arrebatado de las manos. Naruto se volvió airado hacia Shion. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Era el día en qué lo interrumpían? Shion canceló la llamada y dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste y ahora quieres pedir perdón—comenzó diciendo ella y sonrió mientras negaba la cabeza—Ya es tarde.

—¿De qué parte estas?—le espetó Naruto. Quería arreglar las cosas, pedirle perdón por no tener tacto alguno al terminar con ella aquel día tan especial para Hinata. En verdad había sido un gran imbécil. Si Neji venía a buscarlo para darle su merecido por joder a su hermano se lo tendría merecido.

Shion se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé al principio que era una mocosa que solo te estaba molestando pero mientras seguía viniendo me di cuenta que las cosas eran diferentes y al escucharte hablando de ella aquel día que fue a tu apartamento, me di cuenta de que quizás la cosa era seria—le explicó Shion—Creía que era mejor que ella dejase de verte pero ya no lo creo—le dijo Shion—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente que tienes esa mirada extraña?

Naruto le contó lo que hizo y después que terminó, Shion se quedó viéndolo boquiabierta para después acercase a Naruto. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como Shion le pegaba la mejilla con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza se ladease hacia un lado. Él levantó una mano y se la colocó sobre la mejilla adolorida. Miró a su ex esposa a los ojos, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eres el peor de lo que había pensado que eras!—exclamó Shion y Naruto asintió. Sí que lo era. Había sido cruel al terminar con Hinata tal día.

—Lo siento en verdad—se disculpó Naruto bajando la mirada, aunque sabía muy bien que estas palabras no serían suficientes.

—No tienes corazón—le dijo Shion—¿Cómo fue que lo olvidaste?

—No lo recordaba, ¿sí?—le dijo Naruto mirándola y se pasó una mano por la cabeza—Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y se me había olvidado que era hoy. Si lo hubiese sabido en verdad no lo hubiera hecho y al menos la dejaría disfrutar de su día.

—¡Pobre chica!

—Lo siento—volvió a decir Naruto sintiéndose peor que antes—Le había prometido que tendríamos una cita juntos, una sorpresa que no era sorpresa pero lo arruine todo—dijo Naruto sintiendo un peso en su corazón. Era un hombre horrible. Había roto su promesa y para complicar las cosas, le había roto el corazón tal día. No se merecía su perdón.

—Ahora menos deberías ir a disculparte—le dijo Shion devolviéndole su teléfono y Naruto asintió mientras lo tomaba. Se quedó mirando el aparato.

Si, quería hacerlo pero… Se mordió el labio inferior y se golpeó la frente con la palma libre abierta. Era un cobarde. Tenía miedo. Si, tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo de que Neji estuviese esperándolo para darle una paliza o que Hinata lo mandase al infierno. Movió la cabeza. Ya que había tenido los huevos suficientes para liar más las cosas, como acostándose con ella aquel día de la fiesta, también aceptando su loca relación aquel día de la cita, ahora tenía que dar la cara y ser el hombre que decía ser.

Sacó su móvil y le marcó a Hinata. Esperó a que esta contestase pero después de varios timbrazos, fue mandado hacia el correo de voz. Maldición. Le dio una mirada a Shion y esta se encogió de hombros para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de su oficina. Naruto vio como esta se marchaba y lo dejaba solo. Soltó un suspiro y se desplomó sobre su silla.

Dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio y se cubrió la cara con las manos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Hinata debía de odiarlo. Tenía que contactar con ella para hablar nuevamente y pedirle perdón por ello, aunque no volviesen a estar juntos, era lo menos que podía hacer para no sentirse tan mal como se sentía. Sí, eso haría. Tomó su móvil y volvió a llamarla.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	18. Capitulo 17

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Estaba un poco mejor. Solo un poco.

Hinata miró hacia la televisión plana que estaba suspendida en la pared frente a la cama donde estaba acostada. La película que estaba viendo estaba en silencio ya que a Hinata no le daban ganas de escuchar lo que decían.

Había pasado un tiempo largo en el piso de Rinmaru. Este último le había dejado allí para irse a trabajar diciéndole que vendría más tarde y que podría hacer lo que Hinata quisiese en su hogar. También le había prometido que no diría ni una media palabra sobre lo que sucedió. Al final, Hinata tuvo que contárselo todo y Rinmaru fue tan dulce con sus palabras. Era increíble que él hubiese sufrido así como ella y que hoy estuviese actuando tan normal. Pero ya era tiempo de dejar de llorar y volver a su camino. Tenía que olvidar a Naruto y seguir con su vida, aunque doliese y aunque quisiese verlo como una masoquista otra vez, tenía que dejarlo ir.

Apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia y bajo de la cama. La arregló un poco para que Rinmaru encontrase su habitación así mismo como la había dejado, pulcra. Después, Hinata salió de la habitación y fue hacia el área de lavado. Había puesto antes su vestido en la secadora y mientras este se secaba se había puesto la ropa que Rinmaru le había prestado. Sacó su vestido y volvió a la habitación.

Este estaba arrugado pero tenía que ponérselo ya que no pensaba regresar a su casa con otra ropa cuando había salido con otra. Se quitó la ropa de Rinmaru y se colocó el vestido, por suerte no estaba tan arrugado y podía pasar como si hubiese tenido mucho tiempo sentada. Los zapatos dañados era un problema.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba que hacer. El tacón de estos estaba torcido y la piel levantada. Al parecer no eran muy buenos ya que no resistieron a un poco de agua y lodo. Se acercó al armario de Rinmaru y lo abrió. Observó la zapatera y se colocó de cuclillas mientras evaluaba los zapatos alineados. Se quedó viendo un par de Converse negros que parecían algo pequeños a la vista. Estiró una mano y los tomó. Los evaluó y se dio cuenta de que en verdad era un poco pequeño para ser de un chico como Rinmaru, el cual era un poco alto, incluso más que ella. Observó el size, este era un número más grande que los que ella usaba. Si, podrían servirle.

Se puso de pie y cerró el armario para después dirigirse a la cama donde se sentó y comenzó a ponerse las zapatillas de deporte. Más tarde le mandaría un mensaje a Rinmaru diciéndole que las tenía. Después de habérselas colocado, evaluó su imagen en el espejo del armario. Se veía normal. Solo esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de que había salido con unos zapatos y había regresado con otros.

Después de esto, se peinó el cabello, tuvo que hacerse una coleta ya que su cabello estaba muy ondulado y utilizó Kleenex para poder quitarse los residuos de maquillaje. Una vez lista volvió al salón y se acercó a su bolsa húmeda. La había dejado en la mesa del comedor de Rinmaru y no la había tocado desde entonces. Antes, cuando estaba en el café, había sentido como su móvil vibraba como loco y aun no se había dignado en revisarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y al fin tuvo el valor de sacar su móvil. Si, había llamadas y de la persona que había estado esperando. Hinata hurgó en su móvil con manos temblorosas, chequeando las llamadas que Naruto le había hecho. Eran más de cinco llamadas y estas se habían hecho como media hora después de que Hinata se hubiese marchado de la oficina. ¿Por qué la había estado llamando? ¿Acaso estaba arrepentido?

Debería devolverle la llamada para ver que quería y…

Apretó el móvil en las manos y frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a odiarse a sí misma por sus pensamientos estúpidos. No. Infierno no. No iba a llamarlo. No iba a hacer nada. Naruto había terminado con ella de una forma cruel en el mismo día de su cumpleaños, quizás llamaba solo para decirle que dejaran las cosas entre ellos y que no metiese a su familia. Era un cobarde. Le gustaría decirle a Neji sobre esto pero había actuado como adulta y seguiría actuando de la misma forma.

Hizo algo que la calmó un poco más. Borró las llamadas y los mensajes de Naruto, también las conversaciones de Whatsapp y por último, borró su número, el cual bloqueó mandándolo a la lista negra. ¡Que se pudra! Había jugado con ella cuando estuvo todo este tiempo planeando regresar con su esposa. Solo había sido un juego para él, sus sentimientos no le importó un comino al muy maldito. Ahora ella se olvidaría de él y seguiría con su vida.

Devolvió su móvil a su bolsa y después de escribirle una nota a Rinmaru diciéndole lo que había tomado y dándole las gracias, también dejando su número de contacto para que se juntasen más tarde, se marchó del piso, cerrando con una llave extra que Rinmaru le había dejado, la cual colocó debajo de una maceta que había al lado de la puerta. Después llamó a un taxi para que la esperase abajo. Tenía que regresar a casa y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso era lo que haría.

Cuando salió a fuera a tomar el taxi se dio cuenta de que el día volvía a estar claro y parecía como si solo había llovido para que Hinata arruinase su outfit. Levantó las manos al cielo y le enseñó sus dedos mayores, mandando al Dios de la Lluvia al infierno. Después de unos minutos iba de regreso a casa en el taxi, mirando tranquilamente el paisaje. No iba a pensar en nada mas, solo iba a disfrutar su cumpleaños. Les hablaría a los chicos sobre su cambio de planes y se iría con estos a algún club nocturno, pagaría lo que sea para poder entrar.

Al fin llegó a su casa y entró en esta tranquilamente, su madre se acercó feliz y le preguntó cómo había sido su mañana con las chicas. Hinata hizo una mueca y le mintió diciéndole que había estado bien. Era todo lo contrario pero no le iba a decir a su madre que un hombre le había roto el corazón el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

—Está bien—dijo su madre, Hana Hyuuga sonriendo—¿Quieres un poco de té?—le preguntó su madre y Hinata asintió. El té le sentaría bien antes de comer, ya que la hora para hacerlo se acercaba y en verdad tenía hambre ya que había obviado el resto del desayuno esta mañana.

Hinata y su madre se desplazaron a la terraza de la casa. Se sentaron en unos pequeños sofás de mimbre en el centro del lugar. A Hinata le fascinaba estar allí ya que era muy cómodo, el aire era fresco y tenía muchas plantas hermosas. Su madre le sirvió el té en una taza de porcelana, el cual, después de Hinata saborearlo supo que era de Oolong. Era uno de sus favoritos. Tomaron el silencio el té y Hinata le agradeció a su madre por el silencio en su mente, ya que, gracias a este pudo relajarse y reflexionar un poco mejor.

No quería pensar en Naruto y en lo que había sucedido, pero la cosa estaba ahí y había sido muy dolorosa como para olvidarse de ella tan rápido. Por mucho que se lo dijese y que quisiese metérselo entre ceja y ceja, no iba a suceder. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que comenzase a olvidarse de él porque aunque para Naruto lo que habían tenido había sido algo de paseo, para Hinata era diferente, en verdad estaba enamorada de él, pero aunque sabía que era estúpido seguir lamentándose aun así dolía mucho.

Hizo una mueca. Iba a poner de su parte para continuar su vida. Era joven y bella. No tenía por qué sentirse una mierda solo porque no había sido lo suficientemente atrayente para Naruto. Pensaría más en ella y quizás, algún día, podría intentarlo otra vez, tener una pareja y por siempre recordaría a su primer amor, incluso era posible que le hablaría a sus hijos sobre esto para que tuviesen cuidado en el futuro para que no saliesen lastimados como lo había resultado.

—¿Te sucede algo?—preguntó su madre y Hinata alzo la mirada. Su madre tenía ladeada la cabeza y la miraba confundida. Hinata sonrió. Le gustaría hablarle sobre ello pero no quería angustiar a su madre al enterarse de que ella había estado saliendo con alguien más mayor que ella y que además había perdido la virginidad con este.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que la graduación es el tres semanas—le dijo Hinata diciendo lo que se le vino a la cabeza—Estoy algo triste porque ya no veré a mis compañeros de estudio—mintió Hinata. La verdad era que estaba harta del instituto, si, extrañaría algunas cosas, pero definitivamente las tareas y la presión no la extrañaría, aunque sabía que la universidad sería más dura y llegaría un momento en que se retractaría por odiar el instituto, pero por el momento, iba a decir que estaba harta de este. Además, era un poco antisocial, no tenía muchos amigos más que Hanabi, Konohamaru y Kiba, los que tenía eran compañeros de estudio.

Su madre sonrió.

—Siempre es así pero algunas amistades prevalecen, querida—le dijo su madre y Hinata asintió.

Si, lo sabía. Ahí estaban Neji y Rock Lee, la relación de estos dos era muy profunda y Hinata a veces temía porque algún día esta se rompiese. También estaba la de Kiba y Konohamaru, al igual que los anteriores, llevaban desde pequeños juntos. Habían algunos de sus compañeros que le caían bien pero había otros que no los toleraba, además, no había sido muy cercana con sus compañeros, para ella solo había sido Hanabi y Hanabi, ya que la mayoría de las chicas la habían mirado de mala manera y los chicos eran unos pervertidos.

Hinata rió.

—Espero que si—dijo Hinata pensando en su mejor amiga quien era también su prima. Hanabi era su mano derecha y esperaba que siempre estuviesen juntas. Se moriría si algún día la chica se separaría de ella y la dejase varada en la carretera.

—¿Hanabi y tu están peleadas o algo así?—le preguntó su madre y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo estamos—le dijo Hinata sonriendo. A veces discutían y tenían opiniones diferentes, pero eso siempre sucedía en todas las amistades, pero eran muy unidas y nunca habían tenido alguna pelea seria en la que durasen más de meses sin hablarse. Discutían sobre algo y al rato estaban bien. Amaba a su prima.

Su madre asintió y volvió a reinar el silencio. Siguieron tomando el té tranquilamente. Hinata comenzó a sentirse más calmada y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco cansada. Después de comer, tomaría una siesta y más tarde iría a ver a Hanabi para informarle sobre los nuevos planes. Esperase que esta se pusiese feliz por ella y que no preguntase mucho porque si lo hacía, Hinata se desmoronaría allí mismo.

—Sé que no es eso cariño—dijo su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Hinata la miró con las cejas arqueadas. Su madre sonrió y dejó la taza en la mesita de mimbre frente a ellas. Tomó una posición cómoda y le dio una mirada perspicaz—Sé que te sucede algo con algún chico, ¿sabes?—le dijo y Hinata palideció.

Se quedó mirando a su madre con sorpresa y su madre rió.

—Soy una mujer—le dijo—He pasado desilusiones también, así que se cómo se ven las mujeres cuando han pasado una gran desilusión.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Debía de estar refiriéndose al tiempo cuando su padre y ella estaban a punto de divorciarse mucho antes de que Hinata naciese. Le dio una mirada a su madre. Ellos habían superado las adversidades y ahora estaban mucho mejor que antes. Hinata estaba feliz por esto.

—¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a Neji?—le preguntó Hinata.

Su madre levantó su mano y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

—Solo entre chicas.

Hinata asintió.

—Conocí a un chico no hace mucho—comenzó diciendo Hinata—Me obsesione con este porque pensé que era diferente a los chicos que conocía del instituto—dijo y su madre asintió dándole a entender que la seguía—Teníamos una relación y pensé que todo estaba perfecto pero entonces apareció una chica que terminó siendo…—se mordió el labio inferior. No podía decir que era su esposa porque entonces su madre preguntaría que edad tendría exactamente aquel "chico"—Terminó siendo más que su novia—le dijo y su madre alzó una ceja.

—¿La relación era muy profunda?—preguntó su madre.

—Sí, muy profunda—le dijo bajando la cabeza. Ella nunca pensó que Shion terminaría siendo la esposa de Naruto. Ser novia de alguien era una cosa pero ser esposa era algo mucho más grande, pensó que habían sido novios antes pero no algo tan extremo como una pareja de esposos—En fin, no lo sabía y pensé que todo era maravilloso entre nosotros hasta que me entere de que ella era su…—tragó nerviosa—Su novia y que él estuvo jugando todo este tiempo conmigo quien sabe porque—dijo Hinata y sintió los ojos arderle. No quería a llorar pero se sentía tan mal, tan triste—Al parecer, Naruto y su novia estaban dejados y estuvo conmigo solo para matar el tiempo y cuando Shion volvió, me dejó sin importarle si me lastimo o no lo hizo—terminó diciéndole Hinata.

—Lo siento mucho cariño—se disculpó su madre con una mirada triste—No pensé que estabas pasando por algo así—le dijo negando con la cabeza—Te veías tan feliz y tan fresca que no me imagine que estabas pasando por esto estos días.

Hinata movió la cabeza.

—Siento no haber dicho nada pero todo…—Hinata pasó saliva y la miró a los ojos mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas con una mano—Todo terminó esta mañana y fue tan duro conmigo —le dijo soltando una carcajada—Creo que no le importó siquiera que fuera mi cumpleaños.

La cara de su madre palideció y luego esta se puso de pie. Se colocó de cuclillas al lado de Hinata y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Hinata y su madre se quedaron mirándose mientras esta la consolaba por lo que había perdido y sufrido.

—Siento mucho que hayas pasado por esto, mi amor—le dijo su madre alzando una mano y colocándola sobre su mejilla. Paso el pulgar de su mano por debajo de sus ojos, retirando las marcas de lágrimas—Lo mejor por el momento es que te desahogues pero no este día, Hinata—le dijo su madre—Es el día en que te traje al mundo, uno de los días más felices de mi vida y no quiero verte como lloras por un tipo que no supo apreciarte como te mereces—Hinata asintió, dándole la razón. Lo mismo había pensado antes pero no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto—Disfruta tu día, querida mía, ríe, baila y has todo lo que crees que deberías hacer hoy. Más tarde veras que serás fuerte, que todo se aclarara y que al final del camino, un bello arcoíris aparecerá y te reirás sobre lo que sucedió—le aconsejó su madre—Todos pasamos por un desamor en alguna etapa de nuestras vidas, lo que nos volverá más fuerte y aprenderemos de ello para después, cuando llegue nuestra persona especial, sabremos amar y atesorarla como se merecen que lo hagamos.

Hinata asintió y se abrazó a su madre mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas. Tenía razón y quizás mañana, pasado mañana, en par de días, en una semana, en un mes, en un año, conocería a la verdadera persona especial que la complementaria y que la atesoraría. Hinata sonrió y le dio las gracias a su madre por el gran consejo de vida. Tenía que seguir su vida y disfrutarla. Aún era joven y sabía que todavía faltaba un camino repleto de tropiezos pero si se dejaba caer cada vez que tropezaba nunca podría avanzar, tenía que seguir y seguir tratando para al final mirar con orgullo el camino difícil que había conseguido superar.

Después de unos segundos, su madre le palmeó la espalda y volvió a su asiento. Hinata se limpió la cara. Ahora debía de estar muy hinchada, más tarde le daría amor a su rostro para estar siempre bella. ¡Que cretina y superficial se había vuelto! Se rió de sí misma y su madre se rió porque ella se estaba riendo. Continuaron riéndose hasta que comenzó a sonar un móvil. Hinata se sobresaltó pensando que era su móvil pero recordó que lo había dejado en su bolsa en silencio allá en el salón en uno de los sofás.

Se tranquilizó cuando vio a su madre sacar el suyo del bolsillo de su pantalón holgado. Se quedó viéndolo hasta que sonrió y lo volvió a dejar donde lo había encontrado, en su bolsillo. Hana se puso de pie.

—¿Me haces un favor?—le preguntó su madre sonriendo y Hinata alzó una ceja—Tu tío está llegando a casa—le dijo Hana refiriéndose al padre de Hanabi—Traerá unos papeles para tu padre y…—hizo una mueca—Sabes que a él le fascina hablar de Neji sobre que tiene que casarse, que hacer esto y lo otro y blah blah…—Hinata sonrió. Si, era cierto—No quiero charlar de ello, además de que no tengo tiempo para escucharlo.

—¿Quieres que los traiga?—preguntó Hinata.

Su madre asintió.

—Le dije que no puedo atenderlo pero que te mandare a ti—dijo su madre sonriendo—Así que espéralo fuera para que no tenga que entrar.

Hinata se rió y asintió. Se puso de pie y entró en la casa. Rápidamente se acercó a un pequeño baño y revisó su estado. Si, estaba hinchada como una papa. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que su nariz. Se mojó rápidamente la cara con agua fría y la secó con una toalla del toallero. Bueno, podía decirle a su tío que su madre le había dado un gran mensaje de cumpleaños, lo cual era verdad.

Fue hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su tío antes de que entrase. Cuando la abrió y salió se llevó tal sorpresa. Hinata se quedó petrificada parada en la puerta de su hogar abierta mientras miraba hacia fuera. ¿Qué era eso? Salió lentamente de su casa mientras miraba sorprendida hacia lo que había llamado su atención. Su padre y su hermano estaban parados cerca con globos de colores al lado del auto de color negro brillante con un gran moño decorativo de color gris.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Acaso le estaban regalando un auto? Hinata miró emocionada el vehículo. Ese sí que era un gran regalo. Hinata se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras seguía mirando sorprendida el auto que parecía de último modelo. Se acercó a su familia y se dio cuenta de que su madre le había tendido una trampa. Se giró hacia la puerta para verla salir de la casa con su móvil en alto como si estuviese grabando algún video o tirando fotos. La habían timado.

Se giró hacia el auto. Siempre había querido un auto para ella pero no pensó que sus padres se lo regalarían así por así y no uno tan nuevo como aquel, tan reciente. Era maravilloso. Uno de los mejores regalos de su vida.

—¡Di algo!—exclamó Neji acercándose.

—Estoy muda—dijo Hinata sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear y como después comenzaba a llorar.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tenía una familia genial. Estos estaban allí cuando estaba en su peor momento, cuando más lo necesitaba. Se acercó a Neji y lo abrazó, escondió la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba tan agradecida de tenerlos, a sus padres, a su hermano, a sus amigos. Sabía que estos nunca le darían la espalda y que nunca la dejarían a un lado. Estarían allí para ella cuando se sintiese morir por dentro.

—Ya, ya llorona—dijo Neji palmeando su espalda—Es tu día, Hinata—le dijo su hermano—No tienes por qué llorar a moco suelto, tonta—continuó diciendo Neji mientras la consolaba. Si él supiera que no lloraba tanto por aquel regalo, lloraba por muchas cosas, pero en verdad estaba feliz por lo que sus padres habían hecho.

Al fin se separó de Neji y su hermano se limpió la cara con un pañuelo. Era tan lindo. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Le dio otro abrazo y se quedó así, abrazándolo con fuerza, escuchando como este se quejaba de que lo estaba asfixiando. Se puso de puntillas y le susurró en el oído lo feliz que estaba. Después fue a ver su nueva adquisición. Hinata les agradeció a sus padres y volvieron juntos dentro de la casa. Cuando comiese y durmiese un poco, Hinata marcharía en su nuevo bebe a ver a Hanabi.

Después de que comieron, Hinata tuvo que acompañar a su hermano mayor a comer un poco de tarta casera que su madre había hecho para su cumpleaños en la terraza. Hinata se quedó mirando a su hermano como devoraba el postre. Él parecía tan tranquilo, tan normal. Se preguntó qué diría Neji si ella le dijese sobre lo que pasaba con Naruto. Quizás se pondría como una fiera y después iría a matar al tipo. Soltó una risita y se lo imaginó con lujo y detalles. Los puñetazos en su bella cara y que con cada golpe sangre salpicara en las ropas de Neji. Se lo tendría merecido ese imbécil por jugar con ella pero en parte Hinata se lo había buscado, ya que, no se había alejado de él antes y había continuado presionando y presionando. Este era el resultado de todo lo que había hecho.

—¿Que tienes?—escuchó que Neji preguntaba.

Hinata miró a su hermano quien había dejado de comer y estaba mirándola fijamente. Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Aunque su deseo era soltar la sopa para que Naruto sufriese un poco al igual que ella, no podía hacerle eso. Era mejor dejar las cosas así y continuar con su vida.

—Nada.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No quería a su hermano mirándola de esa forma porque el maldito podía leerla fácilmente. Era como si el tipo supiese leer los pensamientos o algo así.

—Kiba me dijo que tienes novio—dijo Neji soltando tal bomba que Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda? Neji sonrió—Kiba me habló un poco antes. No lo suficiente pero créeme que me hubiese gustado que me dijese más. Así que espero que me hables un poco de ello.

¡Ese estúpido! Lo mataría más tarde por decirle aquello a Neji. ¿Acaso no había quedado que no se le diría nada de nada a su hermano? En verdad iba a matarlo. Hinata se rió y movió las manos.

—¡Claro que no tengo novio!—negó Hinata riéndose—No sé de qué habla Kiba.

—¿Por qué me mientes, Hinata?—le preguntó Neji poniéndose serio—He sido siempre tu aliado, tu héroe, siempre he estado allí para ti y sé que en estos momentos, aunque es tu cumpleaños, estas fingiendo estar feliz cuando no lo estás en verdad.

Neji era igual a su madre, tan perspicaz. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. No podía decirle. No quería que se armase un revuelo por no controlar sus acciones pasadas. Quería que la vida continuase y olvidase de Naruto sin problemas, pero si le decía a Neji sabía que las cosas no se detendrían allí.

—No es nada.

—¿Sucede algo con ese tipo tuyo?—preguntó Neji—Prometo que me calmare y que intentare escucharte, pero dime algo Hinata, estoy muy preocupado—dijo su hermano—Tienes mucho que no me visitas y que no hablas conmigo—le dijo mirándola con tristeza—Sé que es por este tipo y que es por eso que me has desplazado. No me gusta.

Hinata hizo una mueca y miró a su hermano. Sentía hacer que Neji se sintiese de esa forma. Era cierto que desde que todo aquel caos con Naruto comenzó, había desplazado a su hermano del alma por un imbécil que no la merecía. Tenía que calmarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Podría decirle algo, solo por la superficie para que dejase de verla con preocupación. No tenía que ser todo.

—Sí, terminamos—le dijo Hinata mirándolo—He terminado con él—corrigió Hinata mintiendo ya que había sido Naruto quien había terminado con ella pero quería hacerle creer a su hermano que fue ella la que prefirió termina con el "tipo"—Así que no quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Neji ladeando la cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Lo estaré—dijo Hinata pero fue más para sí misma que para Neji. Tenía que ponerse bien y olvidarse de Naruto. El tipo no era bueno y había jugado con sus sentimientos. Hinata había sido una idiota que ignoró todo a su alrededor solo por un hombre pero ya no más, tenía que recomponerse y olvidarse de ese imbécil.

—Alégrate, Hinata—le dijo Neji sonriendo—Hay más peces en el mar y estoy seguro que encontraras al correcto—le dijo y frunció el ceño—Eso sí, si el tipo intenta joderte otra vez, avísame—dijo señalándose a sí mismo—Lo pondré en cintura para que sepa que no puede joderte.

Hinata se rió. Si, sabía que tenía un _Caballero de Armadura Dorada_ y un héroe encapuchado que correría en su ayuda cuando la necesitase.

—En fin—murmuró Neji haciendo un ademan de manos—Cambiando de tema—dijo y sonrió—Te tengo un regalo—le dijo sonriendo.

Hinata alzó una ceja. ¿Un regalo?

—Pensé que auto era también de tu parte—le dijo Hinata. Al parecer había más sorpresas.

Neji sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

Neji se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es un viaje a donde quieras—le dijo Neji y Hinata abrió la boca. ¿Un viaje a dónde quisiera?—A cualquier lugar que quieras con todo pago.

—¿Hablas en serio?—le preguntó Hinata. Era extraño que su hermano saliese con tal cosa. Un viaje significaba ir a un lugar lejos y Neji era demasiado protector como para dejarla ir sola a este. Tenía que estar planeando otra cosa—¿Estás seguro?

—Recuerdo que cuando cumplí los 18 me fui con Rock Lee y mi ex novia a China—le dijo Neji y Hinata recordó que si lo había hecho. Había recibido muchos suvenires de la amiga de Neji que no sabía que había sido novia. Era extraño que su hermano haya tenido novias cuando era Gay, pensó que las mujeres no le atraían en lo más mínimo pero se había equivocado—Fue muy divertido y pensé que cuando tuvieses edad podría darte lo mismo que me dieron mis padres. Así que este es mi regalo.

—¿Para cuándo es?—le preguntó Hinata. Esta era una buena oportunidad para librarse de sus pensamientos sobre Naruto. Un viaje le alegraría la vida y la distraería de lo que había pasado. Aunque le gustaría poderlo tomarlo después de graduarse así estaba libre sin ninguna presión encima.

—Ya te dije que es cuando quieras—le dijo Neji—Solo para dos personas.

—¿Iras también?—le preguntó Hinata. Si era para dos personas podría llevarse a Hanabi.

—Posiblemente—dijo Neji sonriendo—Tendría que ver cuando este libre en el trabajo, pero podrías llevar a Hanabi—dijo Neji.

Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano. Se inclinó hacia este para darle un abrazo. En verdad era el mejor hermano del mundo. Bueno, era el único para ella pero se alegraba de aquel regalo. Lo aprovecharía y lo tomaría después de la graduación. Le vendría bien un cambio de ambiente por un tiempo, una distracción. Lejos de Naruto y de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Había terminado de trabajar o mejor dicho, había mandado a Shion a casa y él había hecho lo mismo. No tenía ganas de trabajar. No después de lo que había hecho, de lo que le había hecho a Hinata. Era el hijo de perra más grande del planeta. Era muy cruel.

Naruto hizo una mueca y miró hacia su derecha. Sobre el asiento del copiloto había una pequeña caja negra con un lazo purpura. Después de haber salido del trabajo había pasado por la joyería a recoger el pedido. Cuando había visto el anillo le dieron ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. El anillo era de plata con un piedra amatista en corte princesa. Maldición. Se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan imbécil y decidir romper con ella tal día. ¿Qué se supone que haría con el anillo ahora? Dudaba que Hinata lo aceptase después de lo que sucedió, además, la había estado llamando y ella no contestaba y la última vez que la llamó la llamada había sido enviada directamente al correo de voz. ¿Acaso lo había bloqueado o algo así?

También, en la aplicación de mensajería de Whatsapp la veía sin foto, sin estado y sin hora de la última vez, y cuando le mandaba mensajes no los recibía. Si en verdad lo había bloqueado de todo se lo tenía merecido.

Aun así, pensaba que tenía que darle el anillo. Era su regalo y quizás con este lo perdonaría un poco. Tenía que hablar con ella a pesar de que se había dicho que era mejor dejar las cosas así. No quería que ella lo odiase, aunque estaba seguro de que eso era lo que sucedería ya que la había lastimado.

Naruto apretó las manos en el volante. Estaba dando vueltas ya que no sabía a donde ir por el momento. Había pensado ir a ver a su madre pero su mente estaba liada como para hablar con ella y no quería preocuparla, y tampoco quería estar en su piso cuando tenía memorias de Hinata en aquel lugar. Necesitaba alguien que lo aconsejase pero su mano derecha, Shikamaru, estaba igual o peor que él, no quería mortificarlo con sus problemas cuando él también los tenía, era mejor que se buscase a alguien más. Sai o Sasuke podrían ser.

Se mordió el labio inferior y aprovechó una luz del semáforo que se había puesto en rojo para mandar un mensaje. Le escribió rápidamente a ambos lo mismo. En el mensaje les decía que si podía hablar algo serio con ellos. Espero y espero para ver que decía. El primero en responder fue Sasuke diciéndole que no podía ya que estaba con Sakura en el obstetra y cuando este pregunto si lo que pasaba era muy grave, Naruto le respondió diciéndole que no lo era y que se tranquilizara que más tarde le diría. Uno menos.

La luz cambió a verde y Naruto continuó conduciendo. Siempre era así, cuando necesitaba hablar y necesitaba a sus amigos estos siempre tenían sus planes. Bufo molesto. Era por eso que siempre se guardaba las cosas para sí, ya que nunca había alguien que los escuchase mientras que cuando era al revés, siempre corría detrás de estos para ayudarlos. Putos.

Escuchó el sonido de notificación de su móvil y rápidamente se acercó a la orilla. Unos segundos después detuvo el auto y sacó su móvil. Era Sai.

 ** _«Estoy libre esta tarde así que ven a mi casa»_**

«Gracias pero está bien que vaya?»

 ** _«Ino está con su madre así que está bien :)»_**

Naruto le agradeció nuevamente y le dijo que estaría allí en un parpadear. Dejo su móvil en el asiento del copiloto y puso marcha hacia el residencial donde Sai vivía. Todo el camino estuvo pensando en que le diría todo lo que paso con Hinata sin obviar ningún detalle. Tenía que escuchar la opinión de alguien más. Había pensado que había hecho lo correcto pero quizás… quizás no fue lo correcto.

Unos minutos después, parqueaba su auto frente a la bonita y moderna casa de dos pisos de Sai. Sasuke y Sai después de casados se habían mudado en casas dejando sus apartamentos de soltero detrás. Si Naruto volvía a sentar la cabeza haría lo mismo. Las casas se veían más hogareñas que los apartamentos en torres, además, a Naruto le gustaría una con un gran patio y arboles alrededor, un gran jardín y una piscina. Antes, cuando estuvo con Shion pensó que era más práctico vivir en un piso en el centro de la ciudad, pero en verdad le hubiera gustado tener una casa como esta, lejos y a la vez cerca de todo.

Movió la cabeza y se quitó el cinturón para después salir del auto. Después de bloquearlo, caminó hacia la entrada de la casa de Sai y ni bien se detuvo en la puerta para llamar, esta se abrió mostrando al chico pelinegro vestido con tan solo un chándal gris y sin camisa. Naruto arqueó una ceja y Sai sonrió para después apartarse de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Naruto entró en la estancia y le recibió un delicioso olor a canela y manzanas. Miró hacia Sai cuando este cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a Naruto.

—Pensaba que Ino no estaba aquí—le dijo Naruto. Parecía que Ino si estaba aquí y estaba horneando algo.

—Y no lo está—dijo Sai pasando por su lado y Naruto lo siguió.

—¿Por qué huele a la tarta?—preguntó Naruto mientras entraban a la cocina.

—¿Crees que no se hornear o cocinar?—le preguntó Sai girando la cabeza hacia él para después caminar hacia el centro de la cocina y sentarse en la isla de granito en un butaca alta.

—No, no lo creo—le dijo Naruto riéndose. Naruto sabía perfectamente que el tipo no sabía cocinar y dudaba que hubiese aprendido por Ino.

Sai se rió y movió la cabeza.

—Ino recién acaba de irse con su madre y dejo una tarta para nosotros—le dijo Sai y señaló algo sobre la superficie de la isla tapado con una toalla de cocina—Siéntate y disfrutemos de ella.

Naruto así lo hizo. Se sentó frente a Sai y cuando este le ofreció un poco de la tarta, Naruto se negó. Su estómago estaba muy revuelto y la verdad era que ni hambre tenía. Ni siquiera había tomado el almuerzo de la tarde. No había podido, no después de saber lo que le hizo a Hinata el día de su cumpleaños, cuando ella estuvo tan feliz y emocionada por la llegada de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, el cual, Naruto arruino.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—preguntó Sai después de un tiempo. El tipo se había servido una porción de la tarta y ahora la devoraba.

—Pues…—Naruto sonrió y se rasco un lado de la cabeza con un dedo—De Hinata—dijo Naruto y se encogió de hombros.

Sai lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Sabía que era de eso—dijo Sai y bufo molesto para después continuar devorando su postre. Naruto hizo una mueca.

—¿Esta mal?—le preguntó—No tengo con quien hablar—le dijo bajándola cabeza—Ahora mismo no puedo molestar con mis problemas a Shikamaru cuando él tiene lo suyos y a mi parecer estos son peores—le dijo Naruto y luego miró a Sai este seguía comiendo mientras lo miraba fijamente—Así que pensé que eras mi mejor opción. A pesar de que eres un imbécil cuando te conviene puedes dar de vez en cuando buenos consejos.

Sai dejo de comer y desvió la mirada. Se había ruborizado.

—Gra-gracias—le dijo Sai mientras tosía levemente.

Naruto se rió.

—Entonces…—comenzó diciendo Naruto esperando que Sai dijese algo, como si en verdad podía hablarle sobre Hinata y sobre sus problemas.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Dime lo que pasa mi querubín—dijo Sai sonriendo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y tragó nervioso. ¿Por dónde iba a comenzar? Decidió primero hablarle sobre como en verdad Hinata y él terminaron ligándose, y como siguió su asunto hasta el punto donde estaban hoy. Mientras lo hacia el ceño de Sai se frunció a tal punto que este tenía una expresión áspera y Naruto pensaba que se le quedaría marca. Cuando terminó, Sai movió la cabeza.

—En primer lugar, Naruto—comenzó diciendo Sai—Eres un imbécil—le dijo Sai moviendo la cabeza y Naruto hizo una mueca. No tenía que decírselo, ya lo sabía. Naruto asintió dándole la razón—Estuviste rechazándola por un tiempo y cuando viste que ella por fin iba a rendirse y continuar con su vida con este chico Kiba, decidiste hacer que ella no se rindiera—le dijo Sai después—Tú fuiste quien cambió las cosas y la obsesionaste más contigo y cuando viste que Shion volvió a tu vida, pensaste que era mejor terminar el jueguecito que habías comenzado y volver con tu ex esposa.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó Naruto—No lo hice por eso.

—¿Y por qué?—cuestionó Sai mirándolo con una mirada desaprobatoria.

—No creo que seamos más que compatibles en la cama—le dijo Naruto lo que había estado pensando antes—Ella es joven y aún no sabe lo que quiere en la vida. Dudo que después de algunos años siga locamente atraída hacia a mi cuando allá fuera hay tipos mejores que yo.

—Tienes un gran complejo, Naruto—dijo Sai pasando la mirada por Naruto—Eso no es bueno.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es cierto que a veces las personas cambian de parecer y de sentimientos—le dijo su amigo—No todo es eterno pero a veces se intenta un poco para que por lo menos las personas estén juntos hasta el final de sus días.

—Estás leyendo demasiados libros, Sai—dijo Naruto riéndose y Sai le dio una mirada seria.

—No puedes estar pensando que ella te va a dejar por otro simplemente por el hecho de que es joven—le espetó Sai—Se nota que no confías en ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto bajando la mirada.

No sabía porque pensaba de esa manera. En verdad nunca la había entendido pero era eso lo que pensaba. No quería aferrarse a ella cuando Hinata podía dejarlo en un futuro. Era algo posesivo y en verdad no le gustaban las relaciones pasajeras a pesar de que eso fue lo que intento un principio con Hinata pero lo hizo por la misma razón por la que había terminado con ella.

—Además, comparando los chicos de ahora contigo, pienso que es mejor tener a un tipo como tú—le dijo Sai sonriendo—A las chicas de ahora les gustan los hombres un poco mayores que ellas, estos hombres que puedan darle todos su gustos y placeres.

—No creo que Hinata sea una de esas—dijo Naruto. Hinata nunca le había pedido nada en lo poco que estuvieron juntos, lo único que le pidió fue una cita romántica y se la había dado.

—Pero si les gustan que sepan cómo apreciarlas y atenderlas de otras formas—murmuró Sai moviendo las cejas simultáneamente hacia arriba—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Naruto asintió. Sabía a lo que se refería pero aun así pensaba que había chicos mejores que él. Había tenido muy pocas amantes en su vida. En su adolescencia mientras sus amigos se la pasaban haciendo otras cosas el prefiera jugar en sus consolas videojuegos y otras cosas que no tenían que ver con chicas sobre su miembro montándolo. Si, había tenido sexo con algunas chicas en su adolescencia pero no eran muchas y después se relacionó con Shion y ella fue su única mujer hasta Hinata. Era patético. Así que no se consideraba excelente en la materia del sexo. Sabía hacer lo suyo y tenía sus trucos. Algo normal.

—¿Que se supone que haga ahora?—le preguntó Naruto—Termine con Hinata en su cumpleaños y dudo que quiera verme, pero quiero darle su regalo—le dijo Naruto—Es su anillo.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla en paz, Naruto—le aconsejó Sai y Naruto lo miró sorprendiendo. No quería hacer eso. No cuando la había lastimado tanto. Había pensado que era lo correcto pero en verdad se había equivocado.

—¿Qué?

Sai asintió.

—Terminaste con ella el día de su cumpleaños y si yo fuera ella, mandaría al primo de Sasuke detrás de ti para que te de una paliza por imbécil—le dijo Sai—Eso no se hace, Naruto.

—No recordaba que era su cumpleaños—dijo Naruto exasperado—Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Sabes muy bien que mama está mal y con lo de Shikamaru, simplemente se me olvido.

—Eres un asno—le dijo Sai.

—Gracias, lo sé—le dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca.

—Solo estás mortificado porque le arruinaste el día—dijo Sai—Es tu conciencia matándote y estoy seguro de que si no te hubieras recordado de que es tu cumpleaños estuvieras por ahí danzando con tu ex esposa.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó Naruto.

—¡Claro que sí!—insistió Sai y movió la cabeza—¿En verdad volviste con ella, Naruto?—preguntó Sai mirándolo seriamente—Eso no es bueno.

Naruto negó con la cabeza

—Ella necesitaba mi ayuda y se la di. Es por eso que ha estado viniendo a mí—le explicó Naruto y frunció el ceño—No sé cómo mierda te enteraste pero en verdad tienes ojos en todas partes.

—Tengo mis trucos—dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces…?

—Deja a Hinata en paz—dijo Sai—A esa edad es difícil para las mujeres cuando les rompes el corazón. Ella es joven y después de un tiempo se reirá de todo lo que paso—le dijo su amigo—Además, tu no quieres nada con ella, solo te sientes mal por lo que hiciste y si no vas a arreglar las cosas y solo empeorarlas disculpándote después de todo lo que hiciste, es mejor que dejes las cosas así.

—¿Ese es tu consejo?—preguntó Naruto. Él no quería aceptarlo. Había pensado que Sai lo alentaría a ir a ver a Hinata pero había sido todo lo contrario. ¿En verdad estaba equivocado? Era cierto que las cosas se empeorarían si iba a verla cuando ella estaba tan enfadada con él y le había tumbado las llamadas. ¿Acaso era mejor que la dejase en paz?

Sai asintió.

—¿Sientes algo por ella, Naruto?—le preguntó Sai y Naruto abrió la boca.

¿Sentir algo por ella? Esa pregunta… era difícil. Se pasó una mano por la cara y desvió la mirada lejos de la oscura y profunda mirada de Sai. No lo sabía. Antes había pensado que sería bueno tener una relación seria con ella, pensando que los sentimientos podían cambiar y que podría desarrollar amor hacia ella pero las cosas ya no eran iguales. Naruto ya no pensaba de esa manera. Pero tenía que admitir que Hinata le gustaba bastante, tenían química en otras cosas, en la cama más bien y era algo divertido estar a su lado pero solo era eso. Nada más.

—No lo sé—dijo Naruto mirándolo a la cara.

—Duraste bastante para responder—lo acusó Sai y Naruto se sonrojó.

—Es porque me hice la misma pregunta a mí mismo—le explicó Naruto haciendo una mueca—Hinata me gusta y por un tiempo estuve pensando en hacer lo nuestro oficial pero después de pensar en los pros y los contras decidí que era mejor que termináramos lo que teníamos.

—Ya entiendo—le dijo Sai—Aun así, si sabias que esto terminaría así, era mejor rechazarla aquel día de la cita y no darle otro empujón para que las cosas se tornaran más liadas—le dijo Sai—Ahora sufre en silencio, Naruto y deja a esa chica en paz.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Naruto bajándola cabeza. No sabía cuántas veces había pedido perdón en el día.

—Es con Hinata quien tienes que disculparte.

—Pensé que no querías que la molestara—murmuró Naruto alzando una ceja.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, no quiero que la molestes cuando no sabes tampoco lo que quieres—le dijo Sai —Deja que las aguas se calmen y después intenta hablar con ella seriamente.

Entonces eso era lo que intentaría. Estuvo unos momentos más con Sai ya que al final aceptó la porción de tarta que el tipo le había ofrecido antes y después de que terminó de comer, se excusó diciéndole que aceptaría su consejo y que después que las aguas se calmaran antes de volver a contactar con Hinata.

Después iba de camino al hospital para ver a su madre y Naruto intentó despejar la mente de pensamientos llenos de Hinata. Era cierto lo que Sai decía. Era su conciencia mortificándolo. Sabía que la había lastimado y había sido él que había presionado después cuando tuvo la oportunidad de terminar todo esto antes de que se volviese más lioso pero su posesividad que no sabía que tenía y los celos que sentía hacia Kiba fueron los que lo impulsaron a seguir con esto. Ahora había lastimado a Hinata y se sentía horrible por ello.

Esperaría para poder intentar hablar con ella una vez más y esta vez haría las cosas bien, solo esperaba que Hinata lo perdonase por sus decisiones tan repentinas y por haberla lastimado y terminado con ella el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Eso era lo único que deseaba. Por el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Había pasado la tarde durmiendo. Normalmente en sus cumpleaños se la pasaba con Hanabi comprando y comiendo por ahí, pero este definitivamente era diferente, además de que tampoco le había dicho la razón por el cambio de planes. Antes de tomar su siesta, Hinata le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que pasaría por allá y que había cambio de planes. Hanabi había replicado ante esto pero Hinata le había dicho que hablarían después de que tomase su siesta vespertina.

Después de que se le fuese el cuaje, se levantó de su cama, se dio una ducha y se cambió para después partir hacia el piso de Hanabi. Cuando salió de la casa y vio su auto nuevo parqueado en la plaza libre frente a la cochera de su hogar, sonrió feliz pero después su sonrisa se borró. Siempre había deseado tener un auto para ella y así podía salir y andar por la ciudad sin tiempo y sin tener que darse rápido porque su madre tenía que usar su auto, además, había usado este auto para ir a ver a Naruto a su trabajo y ahora… ahora ya no sucedería.

Soltó un suspiro y se golpeó las mejillas con las manos abiertas. Tenía que olvidarse de Naruto. Este tenía que estar danzando feliz con su esposa de nuevo y estaba segura de que ni la recordaba. Solo había estado llamándola antes para pedirle que no le dijese a Neji sobre él, se lo había olido pero que estuviese tranquilo. No le diría nada a su hermano. Era mejor dejar las cosas así. Había sido algo pasajero para Naruto.

—Hinata.

Hinata dio un respingo y se giró hacia la casa. Vio a su hermano cerrando la puerta de la casa a sus espaldas. ¿Aún estaba por aquí? Miró por toda la calle. Su auto no estaba por ningún sitio pero después recordó que Neji había sido quien había traído su nuevo bebe, así que era por eso que andaba a pie por el momento. Hinata le sonrió y cuando Neji se acercó, este silbó al verla. Hinata tenía mejor aspecto que antes ya que había pensado que ya que intentaría fingir que estaba bien tenía que hacer que la gente en verdad lo creyese y era por eso que se había vestido con una mini falda acampanada negra y una blusa blanca, se había colocado unos tacones negros y había dejado su pelo caer por sus hombros en ondas. Tenía un aspecto fascinante. Nadie creería que alguien la había terminado hoy.

—Ya iras a entrenarlo, ¿no?—le preguntó y Hinata alzó las llaves.

—Tengo que probarlo y enseñárselo a los chicos—dijo Hinata sonriendo. Además de que quería dar un paseo por la ciudad, para despejar su mente antes de encarar a Hanabi y compañía. Tenía que resultar convincente y no dejarse caer cuando presionasen sobre lo que había pasado entre Naruto y ella.

—¿Me das un aventón?

Hinata alzó una ceja y Neji se encogió de hombros. Hinata bufo molesta. Quería evitar hablar con Neji ya que aunque este había dicho antes que no le preguntaría ya que confiaba en ella, sabía que su hermano mayor era insistente cuando se lo proponía y estaba segura de que él estaba muy curioso.

Después de quitarle el moño decorativo que todavía seguía llevando su auto nuevo y una vez dentro del auto, comenzar a ver qué cosas nuevas tenía que ella desconocía, puso marcha al apartamento de Neji. Este estaba libre aquel sábado y se la quería pasar jodiendo en casa cuando podía estar en su apartamento jodiendo a Rock Lee. Hinata le agradecía por el regalo y todo eso, pero en verdad no quería ver a su hermano. Este tendía a ver a las personas y saber lo que sucedía con tan solo una mirada y en verdad no quería que Neji se enterase sobre lo de Naruto.

—¿Cómo esta Temari?—le preguntó Hinata mientras conducía hacia el apartamento de Neji. Temari se había separado de su amante Shikamaru, el cual la había despedido también. Hinata hizo una mueca. Eso sí que era una forma cruel de cortar hilos.

—Está bien—dijo Neji—Aun no la he visto hoy pero después que recoja mi auto en mi apartamento iré a verla.

—¿Crees que superara todo?—le preguntó Hinata. Se había enterado por Neji de todo lo que le había pasado a la chica. Hinata se sentía mal por ella aunque Neji había dicho que era su culpa porque había estado jugando con fuego pero quizás, después de que Temari perdió a Shikamaru se dio cuenta de su valor y de que en verdad lo quería. Hinata se preguntó si pasaría lo mismo con Naruto. No había respondido sus llamadas y una parte de ella pensaba que quizás la estaba llamando para arreglar las cosas pero la otra, la parte mala suya, le decía que era simplemente asegurándose de que mantuviera la boca cerrada con respecto a su relación.

—…Y todos a su alrededor le dijeron que no jugara con él y ahora que Shikamaru la ha dejado se la pasa llorando—continuó diciendo Neji y Hinata trato de llevar el hilo de la conversación ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos—Sé que es triste perder a la persona que amas y en verdad me gustaría ayudarla, pero dudo que pueda hacer algo—le dijo Neji y Hinata asintió.

Bueno, todo era algo lioso y ella tenía sus propios problemas para preocuparse por otros. Además, no quería ser una mala persona, pero a diferencia de ella, Temari tuvo a Shikamaru de la mano y por estúpida lo dejo perder. Si hubiese sido así con Naruto, ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no dejarlo ir nunca. Temari había sido en verdad muy estúpida, había jugado con Shikamaru, así como Naruto había jugado con ella. Jugar con los sentimientos de una persona no era bueno y Hinata estaba segura de que Shikamaru se hartó de esto y decidió poner fin a todo.

Apretó las manos en el volante, ignorando a Neji quien seguía hablando sobre los problemas entre sus amigos. Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte y más decidida, le hubiera puesto un stop a todo antes de que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes, pero no lo hizo. Había pensado como una ingenua, creyendo que Naruto cambiaria de parecer sobre su relación y que haría las cosas oficiales. ¡Que equivocación la suya!

Se rió de sí misma. Debió de al menos golpearlo en la cara por lo que le hizo. Jugó con su corazón y con su cuerpo. Solo había querido alguien para tener sexo y ahora que tenía a su esposa de vuelta, ya no la necesitaba. Esperaba que le fuese bien en la vida y nótese el sarcasmo. ¡Que se joda!

—Sabes…—comenzó diciendo Neji interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Hinata aprovechó una luz roja para mirar hacia su hermano. Neji tenía el brazo apoyado sobre la puerta y miraba por la ventanilla—Quiero matar a ese tipo que te lastimo—le dijo Neji.

Hinata tragó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Deja eso por favor—le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—Estas fingiendo que nada te importa, Hinata—dijo Neji para después mirarla y Hinata desvió la mirada lejos de la suya. Neji en verdad podía ver a través de su alma—Eso está bien por un lado pero por otro no lo está—continuó su hermano y Hinata bufo molesto. En verdad quería que dejase aquello pero sabía que Neji no estaría feliz hasta estamparle un puñetazo a la persona que la había herido. Así era su hermano.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?—le preguntó Hinata—Es mi cumpleaños y dijiste que me divirtiera y me olvidara de todo.

—Eso es una cosa pero fingir es otra.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Neji fue quien bufo ahora.

—Deja salir todo porque aunque hayas llorado antes, aún falta—le dijo Neji—Y después de eso, sal a divertirte.

—Créeme que he llorado—dijo Hinata. Se había colocado bolsas con hielo en los ojos para que bajase la hinchazón y la nariz aun le escocia.

—Deberías dejarme en donde vive—murmuró Neji con un sonrisa maquiavélica—Le rompería algunos dientes y le dejaría par de moretones—dijo para después tomarse la barbilla con una mano—Suena bien. Necesito descargar mi furia en él.

—Si allanas su lugar estoy segura que te vería ante la ley—le dijo Hinata riéndose.

—¿Es menor de edad?—le preguntó Neji.

—Creo que es contra la ley ir a un lugar a golpear a alguien—dijo Hinata—Ya sabes, allanar terreno privado.

—Ni idea, Hinata—le dijo Neji—Tan solo soy un gerente general de un banco—murmuró Neji encogiéndose de hombros—Pero me gustaría darle su merecido y después le haría unas fotos las cuales publicaría por todas las redes para que las chicas a su alrededor sepan que es un imbécil y que no vale como persona.

Hinata se rió por las ocurrencias de su hermano pero en verdad quería que todo se quedase entre ella y sus amigos. Cuando se calmara todo este jaleó hablaría tranquilamente con sus amigos para que no le revelaran ni una media palabra a Neji de Naruto.

Al fin dejó a Neji en su piso y antes de que se marchara al apartamento de Hanabi, este le dijo que no hiciese nada estúpido y Hinata tan solo se rió. Si fuese hacer algo estúpido ya lo hubiera hecho como ir a ver a Naruto una vez más pero no quería parecer una arrastrada. Tenía su orgullo.

Cuando llegó al piso de Hanabi, Hinata maldijo al ver el auto de Kiba estacionado en el estacionamiento del edificio donde esta vivía. Eso quería decir que el tipo estaba allí. Mientras Hinata subía hacia el apartamento pensaba que era mejor que mintiese ya que si les decía un poco estos iban a armar una guerra contra Naruto lo que significaría que hasta Neji se metería y no quería que nada que lamentar sucediese.

Fingió su mejor sonrisa y entró como perro por su casa en el apartamento de Hanabi. Como cualquier sábado de holgazaneo, Kiba, Konohamaru y Hanabi estaban jugando Monopoly en la sala. Cuando Hinata entró todos se quedaron viéndola y después rápidamente se pusieron de pie corriendo hacia ella. El primero en atraparla entre sus brazos fue Kiba quien dio vueltas con ella entre sus brazos, tantas fuero que estuvo al punto de marearla y cuando al fin la dejo en el piso, fue Konohamaru quien hizo lo mismo, pero la apretó más entre sus brazos, dándole un abrazo de oso pero por suerte no fueron tantas vueltas. Una vez que la dejó en el piso, Hinata se tambaleó en sus tacones y Hanabi la tomó antes de que Hinata cayese. Le dio un suave abrazo mientras la felicitaba. Este si era un verdadero cumpleaños. Estaba muy feliz de tener a sus amigos y sus familiares.

Después de la algarabía, los chicos dejaron el juego y Hinata tomó asiento tranquilamente en un sofá, para su desgracia, Kiba se sentó muy cerca de ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él. Hinata forzó una sonrisa y deseó que Kiba dejase de hacer eso ya que si Naruto los veía, él no estaría feliz y… Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mentando a Naruto cuando ya no tenía vela en aquel entierro. Se dejó abrazar por Kiba nuevamente. No tenía que deberle nada a nadie.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy?—le preguntó Hanabi sonriendo—Te tengo un regalo.

—Dichoso los ojos que te ven, Hinata-chan—murmuró Kiba riéndose y siendo muy cariñoso—Pensé que tenía planes—dijo Kiba sin dejar de mirarla. Al parecer estaba maravillado con su aspecto. Lo mejor que una mujer podía hacer cuando le rompían el corazón era usar su mejor atuendo y probarle al mundo que incluso aunque tuviese el corazón roto, podía superarlo y sonreír.

—Hubo un cambio de planes—dijo Hinata. En verdad había sido un gran cambio de planes. Era vergonzoso. Había desplazado a sus amigos por Naruto para que al final todo hubiera sido en vano. Ninguna cena romántica y el tipo ni siquiera lo había recordado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu hombre te dejo por otra mujer?—se burló Kiba de ella.

Vaya. Como siempre Kiba dando en el clavo. Esto incluso le dolió un poco pero Hinata se rió y le golpeó el hombro a Kiba con suavidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Se le presentó algo importante y tuvimos que posponerla—mintió Hinata. Le hubiera gustado que fuera esto y no que Naruto se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, y de paso la había dejado, así como decía Kiba, por otra mujer.

—¿Así que tomaras los restrojos?—preguntó Kiba alzando una ceja.

—¡Kiba!—exclamaron Konohamaru y Hanabi al unísono.

—Solo hablo la verdad—murmuró Kiba encogiéndose de hombros—Solo espero que no nos dejes plantados cuando tu noviecito este libre.

Dudaba que eso sucediese. Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no!

—Eso es bueno porque…—Kiba se separó de ella y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia una mochila negra que había en una mesa y rebuscó en ella. Hinata miró a la pareja con las cejas arqueadas y estos tan solo sonrieron.

Kiba se acercó y le pasó algo. Hinata alzó la ceja mientras lo tomaba. Esto era una identificación y era suya. No recordaba haber sacado una. Todavía tenía que ir a sacarla y… Espera un momento. Miró a Kiba quien sonrió abiertamente.

—Una identificación falsa.

—¿Estás loco?—le preguntó Hinata.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños—murmuró Kiba haciendo una mueca. ¿Qué? ¿Este era su regalo? Hinata bajo la mirada hacia la identificación. No entendía.

—¿Que se supone que hare con esto?—le preguntó Hinata confusa.

—Entrar al club esta noche—le dijo Kiba sonriendo—Iremos a divertirnos esta noche. Recuerda que íbamos nosotros de todos modos pero ahora que tus planes se han cancelado con tu hombre, puedes venir con ella.

—¿Y cómo sabias que necesitaba una?

—Porque si no hubiera sido este fin de semana, sería el otro—dijo Kiba—Esta es una buena oportunidad para usarla.

Bueno, era algo loco pero… Hinata miró sonriente la identificación. Iba a utilizarla e iría a divertirse con sus amigos. Si era cuidadosa nada sucedería. Le dio las gracias nuevamente y en ese momento, Kiba le dio otro abrazo mientras le besaba la mejilla. No entendía porque Kiba estaba tan cariñoso con ella. Mientras Hinata respondía su demostración de afecto, se preguntó si quizás Kiba había escuchado sobre lo que le había pasado. Les había dicho a su madre y a Neji que no dijesen nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Después de este día, se tomaría el tiempo para decirle sobre su fallida relación. Seguramente Kiba solo se estaba aprovechando que era su cumpleaños para abrazarla y besarla.

—¿Y qué me tienen ustedes?—le preguntó Hinata a la pareja.

Konohamaru y Hanabi se miraron.

—La verdad es que no tenemos nada para ti—dijo Konohamaru sonriendo nervioso y pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello.

Hinata frunció el celo y miró a su prima quien se encogió de hombros. Bueno, estaba bien. Hinata sonrió. Estaba feliz de todos modos ya que tenía unos amigos que la apoyaban y la querían.

—Está bien—le dijo Hinata a la pareja—Estoy feliz de todos modos.

—¿No deberías estar llorando por ahí?—preguntó Kiba—Si fuese una chica y mi pareja me dice que tiene que hacer algo más importarte que tener una cita conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños, estaría llorando a moco suelto.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. La verdad era que eso había hecho antes pero ya estaba cansada de llorar. Les comunicó que en verdad no le importaba y mintió sobre que Naruto y ella harían algo después cuando este estuviese libre, algo que obviamente no era verdad pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos y tampoco hacer que estos hicieran algo loco.

Después de eso comenzaron a armar los planes de la noche con Hinata incluida en ellos. Era mejor que saliese a divertirse y olvidarse de Naruto. De todos modos desde un principio se vio que nada bueno iba a salir de aquello pero siguió insistiendo e insistiendo sin escuchar los consejos que le decían sus amigos y ahora estaba sufriendo por ello, simplemente por no escuchar y tampoco por haberse dado cuenta que desde un principio que su relación no tenía futuro.

Sonrió ante algo que Hanabi decía mientras pensaba que esto le serviría para el futuro, de que no debía de aferrarse tanto a nadie así como hizo con Naruto, así cuando encontrara a esa persona especial sabría cómo actuar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	19. Capitulo 18

**.**

 **Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen: **Hinata una vez que vio a Naruto quedo completamente cautivada por él. Quería que el fuese suyo pero para ello tendría que superar muchos obstáculos, como aquel amor imposible que sentía por otra mujer y el más difícil de todos: la sombra de su ex esposa. No quería tirar la toalla, no era de las que se rendían ya que ella quería ser la única chica a la que él amaría pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y las adversidades iban sumándose una tras otra, iba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza. ¿Podía resultar ser al final la chica a la que él amaba de verdad?

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: — **Lemmon — **OoC** — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — **OoC (Si otra vez)** — ¿?

 **— Rating:** M (+18)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 18**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Después de salir de casa de Sai, Naruto había puesto rumbo al hospital para ver a su madre. Cuando llego a la habitación al fin la encontró despierta y la cara de su madre se iluminó cuando lo vio.

—Naruto—dijo Kushina con su dulce voz.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda y luego se acercó rápidamente al centro del cuarto del hospital. Se colocó al lado de su madre y le sonrió.

—Hola mama—le dijo para después acercarse más y estrechar a su madre entre sus brazos.

Ella estaba muy delgada y pálida. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y debía de decir que había cambiado bastante. Se sentido un poco horrible porque él había sido el culpable de todo esto, tanto su padre como él. Su madre le respondió el abrazo, abrasándolo levemente. Debía de estar muy débil y cuando se separaron, Kushina levantó una mano hacia su cara, colocándola sobre la mejilla.

—Te ves tan cansado, cariño—le dijo su madre acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

—He estado trabajando mucho, mama—dijo Naruto y que además tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo cual no lo tenía durmiendo bien—Pero háblame de ti, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su madre hizo una mueca pero después sonrió. Le contó sobre la pelea que tuvo con su padre, en la cual, Naruto era la razón principal. Este se disculpó con su madre pero Kushina negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no tenía que sentirse mal por ello. Su madre continuó hablando sobre que su esposo no había querido acceder a que su madre lo viese. Discutieron por unas horas hasta que su padre le dio la espalda y le dijo que el tema estaba cerrado, lo que hizo que su madre se deprimiese más de lo que ella estaba y atentase con su vida.

—En verdad lo siento—se disculpó su madre con la cabeza baja—Solo había estado pensando en que mi familia ya no era lo que era y pensé que entonces ya que no le importaba a nadie era mejor que desapareciera.

—Lo siento mama—se disculpó Naruto pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas continuado con tu camino y hayas sido exitoso en este—le dijo su madre con una sonrisa—Nunca apoye a tu padre con su mano dura—murmuró está haciendo una mueca—Cada quien debe tomar sus propias decisiones y hacer lo que en verdad desea—le dijo su madre y Naruto asintió—Siento no haberte apoyado antes…—bajo la cabeza—He sido una mala madre y…

Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No es tan solo tu culpa, mama—dijo Naruto—Yo también debí manejar las cosas mejores y aceptar lo que se supone que el destino me tenía preparado—murmuró Naruto. Muchas veces se sintió horrible durante el tipo que estuvo lejos de su familia, tan solo y siempre pensó que si no hubiese seguido su propio camino estaría mejor pero el tiempo no se podía retroceder y ahora que hablaba con su madre, sentía que era mejor que hubiese tomado su propio camino a seguir el propuesto por su padre, aunque esto significase que su madre estuviese como estaba.

—No, no es así, cariño—dijo su mama—No tienes por qué seguir los planes que tus padres tienen para ti—dijo Kushina—Cada quien debe hacer lo que le gusta y ya no se hable más—dijo su madre sonriendo—Te ves diferente. Más guapo.

Naruto se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

 **—** Quizás…—dijo Naruto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que vio a su madre y además, el trabajo lo había envejecido un poco, o eso creía. Se rió de sí mismo—Es cierto que estoy más guapo—murmuró chulamente mientras miraba a su madre con una sonrisa.

—Además de eso…—murmuró su madre y se agarró la barbilla con una mano mientras lo evaluaba. Su madre ladeo su cabeza y haciendo que su cabello rojizo cayese sobre su hombro, la mujer tenía una trenza algo despeinada y Naruto se preguntó si había sido la prometida de Nagato o alguna enfermera se la había hecho—Siento que tienes algo que te preocupa—dijo su madre.

Naruto movió la cabeza. Obvio que algo le preocupaba. Era su madre por la que estaba preocupado. Ella se veía mejor y tenía mejor aspecto pero aun así, seguía pálida y delgada pero Naruto tenía fe de que esta mejoraría ahora que Naruto había limado las asperezas con su padre y había hablado al fin con su madre.

—Es por ti, mama—le dijo—No me gusta que hayas recurrido a esas pastillas.

—En verdad lo siento—dijo su madre bajando la cabeza—Me sentía mal.

—Lo entiendo.

Kushina movió la cabeza.

—De todos modos, ya estoy mejor, Naruto—dijo su madre—Ahora estoy mejor después de verte después de tanto tiempo—le dijo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Naruto observó que las manos de su madre eran tan pequeñas y delgadas. Naruto le dio un apretón y volvió a mirar a su madre a sus ojos azules como los suyos—Pero me refería a otras cosas.

Naruto alzó una ceja y su madre sonrió.

—Nagato me dijo que tienes una novia.

Naruto no pudo evitar maldecir a su hermano por cotilla. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese imbécil? ¿Acaso iba por ahí diciéndoles a todos que tenía una novia? Cosa que no era verdad porque Hinata y él no eran novios, la verdad era que ya no eran nada. No tenían ninguna relación alguna.

—No es así.

—Es por eso que estas tan diferente y la verdad es que estoy feliz por ti—dijo su madre—Sé que Shion es buena chica y todo, pero si lo suyo no funcionó antes, dudo que pueda funcionar ahora—dijo la mujer y Naruto se preguntó qué tanta mierda le había contado Nagato. Al parecer dejo salir el hecho de que Shion trabajaba para él a su madre.

—Le pedí el divorcio porque no quería que ella sufriese a mi lado, mama—le dijo Naruto—Estaba en malas situaciones económicas y apenas teníamos para mantenernos—le explicó a su progenitora para que entendiese mejor Lo mejor que hice es dejar ir a Shion y hacer que regresara a su casa—Además, ella tiene una nueva pareja y está centrada en sus propios asuntos. Solo somos amigos—le aseguró Naruto.

—Háblame de esta chica entonces—murmuró su madre—Nagato me dijo que tuvo un vistazo de tu novia y…

Naruto se sobresaltó. ¿Nagato había visto a Hinata? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Se quedó mirando a su madre mientras esta le describía a Hinata y Naruto maldijo en su mente. Su hermano estaba muy chismoso. Más tarde tendría una conversación con él.

—Terminamos—le dijo Naruto y desvió la mirada. No quería hablar de Hinata. En verdad la había cagado con esta y se arrepentía de todo lo que le hizo en su día especial—Fui un imbécil con ella…—comenzó diciendo y Naruto procedió a contarle también lo que había pasado con Hinata. Su madre era una mujer con experiencia y podía darle un buen consejo también. Una vez que terminó su madre lo miraba con tristeza y movió la cabeza.

—Eso no fue un buen movimiento, Naruto.

Naruto asintió. Había sido uno muy estúpido.

—Lo sé.

—Pero en parte entiendo porque lo hiciste—dijo su madre—La chica es joven y nosotras las mujeres a esa edad tendemos ser volubles pero no por eso tienes que pensar que te cambiara por otro hombre cuando entre en la universidad—Si, él ya lo sabía, pero eran sus temores, era por eso que no quería que aferrarse a Hinata y tampoco enamorarse por completo—Se nota que no confías en ella, Naruto.

Naruto hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Si, lo sabía. Era no confiar en ella pero sentía que de todos modos su relación no iba a funcionar. Ya estaba acabada y lo único que deseaba en este momento era pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho esta mañana, por haber roto con ella el día de su cumpleaños cuando le había prometido una cita especial.

Tocaron la puerta y ambos se volvieron hacia esta para ver como después la puerta de la habitación se abría mostrando a figuras conocidas. La primera era una chica de baja estatura de cabello rojo largo. Naruto sonrió al reconocerla y se puso de pie mientras seguía observando como entraba en la habitación. Era su hermana pequeña con Nagato y con su padre.

Karin al verlo sonrió abiertamente y se acercó. Naruto la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Había pasado tiempo desde que había visto a su hermana pequeña. La apretó entre sus brazos mientras hundía su nariz en su pelo. Karin era tan pequeña y delgada, había salido a su madre y Naruto estaba seguro de que cuando su hermanita fuera mayor se vería exactamente como la mujer que los había traído al mundo.

Su hermana se acercó a su madre después y la abrazó mientras comenzaba a llorar. Naruto sonrió luego de ver la escena. Su hermana pequeña se había ido después de que la bomba estalló. Naruto recordaba que Karin había dicho que no le gustaba estar metida entre las peleas de sus padres y Naruto así que decidió irse a vivir con la hermana de su madre fuera del país y había estado estudiando allá por todo este tiempo.

Nagato lo saludó rápidamente para después acercarse a su madre con una bolsa de comida, al parecer le había traído algo de comer a su madre. Sus dos hermanos se metieron en una conversación con su madre y Naruto vio como la mujer sonreía felizmente por tener a todos sus hijos allí.

Naruto sintió una mano pesada en su hombro y cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que era su padre quien le sonrió para después mirar la escena con añoranza. Su familia estaba reunida otra vez. Sintió una sonrisa comenzar a dibujarse en su labios de la felicidad. Debió de haberse acercado a su padre con tiempo antes de que su madre cayese en este estado y aunque todo parecía estar bien, en el fondo, Naruto se sentía horrible porque había sido su culpa desde un principio.

Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para no dañar las relaciones familiares nuevamente. Tenía que hacerlo bien esta vez. Y también tenía que hablar con Hinata y así su mente al fin estaría en paz y remediaría sus errores del pasado de una buena vez por todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Esta era su noche.

Hinata lanzó su oscuro cabello sobre su hombro desnudo mientras se reía de algo que Kiba había dicho.

La música estaba tan alta que ellos tenían que hablar a voces y acercarse para poder escuchar lo que decían. Estaban en un club de alta categoría sentados en el área privada en una mesa apartada, tomando y picando mientras hablaban. Hinata estaba tomando moderadamente, siempre bebía con su padre y su hermano los domingos cuando se iban a botar el golpe en la villa privada que su familia tenía, pero aun así no tenía mucha resistencia a este y era por eso que estaba tomando con conciencia a pesar de que le gustaría emborracharse y olvidarse de todo.

Volvió a reírse ante lo que Kiba decía y vio como este la miraba fijamente. Hinata le sonrió y Kiba se acercó tanto a ella que Hinata aspiró su colonia y el olor a alcohol.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Kiba demasiado cerca.

Hinata asintió y se acercó a la mesita frente a ellos para tomar su bebida. Había pedido un Cosmopolitan porque era uno de lo que más le llamaba la atención. Le dio un sorbo rápidamente y cuando lo alejó de la misma forma, le cayó un poco de la bebida a su negro vestido. Hinata maldijo entre dientes y dejó la bebida sobre la mesa.

Había conseguido un nuevo vestido porque para su noche especial obviamente no se pondría el vestido que había comprado para la cita que había tenido con Naruto, así que después de que se fue del apartamento de Hanabi con los nuevos planes formándose, Hinata decidió sobre que tenía que comprar un vestido nuevo. Este era un vestido negro por encima de sus rodillas, el cual era algo ceñido de la cintura, de los pechos y del cuello pero con la falda con un poco de vuelo. Era sensual y cómodo al mismo tiempo. Se había puestos unos tacones altos igual de negros y se había dejado su oscuro pelo suelto. Era un bombón andante. Pero volvió a lo del trago, no le gustaría que este dejase manchas así que iría al servicio para mojar un poco el área. Se acercó a Kiba.

—Iré al baño—le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de donde estaban.

Caminó hacia donde había visto la señalización de los servicios y luego por un largo pasillo hasta que llego hacia los servicios. A la derecha el de las mujeres y a la izquierda el de los hombres. No había que decir donde entro. Una vez dentro, se fijó que solo había una mujer mayor sentada en un rincón leyendo algo en su móvil. Debía de ser la cuidadora y la que lo mantenía limpio.

Se acercó al lavabo y tomó una toalla de papel. La mojó un poco en el agua que salía del grifo que había abierto y después la colocó sobre donde había caído un poco de su bebida. Repitió este proceso hasta que pensó que ya estaría bien. Tiró la toalla de papel en un zafacón cerca y luego se volvió al espejo para ver su aspecto.

Su maquillaje seguía en el mismo sitio a pesar de que estuvo toda la noche riéndose hasta el punto que par de lágrimas se le habían escapado al reírse. Amaba el maquillaje a prueba de agua. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta mirando sobre su hombro su espalda la cual estaba un poco libre gracias a que el vestido por atrás llegaba hasta un poco más de la media espalda.

Hinata hizo una mueca. No quería ser grosera ni creerse la gran cosa, pero en verdad tenía un aspecto fascinante aquel día. No entendía como era que Naruto no quería nada con ella. Era guapa. Hinata frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza. Se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar en Naruto y disfrutar de su vida. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Salió del baño y en el pasillo se encontró a un chico muy conocido apoyado en la pared decorada con grafitis oscuros. Kiba sonrió con una sonrisa derrite bragas y se alejó de la pared para caminar hacia ella.

—Hinata.

—¿Me estas esperando?—le preguntó Hinata mientras se acercaba también a Kiba.

—Con ese aspecto que tienes, tienes que tener cuidado esta noche—le dijo para después acercarse y tomar su mano entre las suyas. La sensación se sintió tan extraña. Era la primera vez que Kiba hacia eso. Su mano era tan grande comparada con la pequeña suya.

Hinata alzo la mirada fijándola en los ojos marrones de Kiba. Este arqueó una ceja y le dio un apretón a su mano.

—Estás extraña, Hinata—dijo Kiba poco después y Hinata soltó una risita.

—¿Tú crees?—le preguntó. La verdad era que sí, obviamente estaba extraña. Estaba fingiendo ser feliz cuando por dentro se sentía morir, pero aun así, no podía dejarse caer más aquel día especial para ella. Era su cumpleaños.

Kiba se acercó más a ella y Hinata se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Este la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared poniendo los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hinata se rió nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Esto era tan extraño. Kiba estaba muy extraño hoy y Hinata no dejaba de preguntar si quizás este sabía lo que paso entre Naruto y ella.

—Sí, lo creo—dijo Kiba—Normalmente me alejas y me mandas al infierno cuando te toco—dijo Kiba mientras acercaba su mano. Hinata la sintió sobre su desnudo hombro izquierdo—Pero hoy has dejado que te abrace y que te toque.

—Ni que fuera un toque pervertido—dijo Hinata poniendo los ojos en blanco—No tenía por qué alejarte porque me abraces por mi cumpleaños y esas cosas—le explicó a lo que Kiba ladeo la cabeza y sonrió con esa sonrisa suya mata mujeres.

—¿Y si quiero que sea un toque pervertido?—preguntó Kiba jugando con ella y movió su mano por su hombro hasta su cuello donde abarcó el lado izquierdo con esta y después deslizó la mano hacia su nuca.

Hinata rodó los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kiba?

—¿Te quieres morir?—le preguntó Hinata esperando que esto hiciese que Kiba retrocediese pero los ojos marrones del chico brillaron con un brillo peligroso. Hinata tragó nerviosa. ¿Estaba ya borracho o algo así? Será difícil escaparse del chico.

—Neji es como un perro—dijo Kiba riéndose—Solo ladra y ladra y no muerde—murmuró Kiba—Neji siempre bromea con arrancarme la polla pero sé que por mucho que amenace no hará nada.

—¿Entonces te gustarías que Naruto lo hiciera?—le preguntó Hinata sonriendo y se maldijo a si misma por traer a Naruto a colisión pero no tenía en quien apoyarse para que Kiba sintiese miedo y como si a este en verdad le importase un comino, Kiba comenzó a carcajearse y apretó el agarre en la nuca de Hinata.

Kiba se acercó lentamente y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía los labios de Kiba sobre los rojos de ella. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Hinata alzó las manos para empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo pero el chico rápidamente tomó posesión de esta y la mantuvo cautiva entre su cuerpo y la pared mientras le devoraba los labios.

Hinata gimió entre el beso lo que provocó que Kiba empujase su lengua dentro de su boca. Maldición. Esto no debía de estar sucediendo. La estaba besando en el pasillo de los baños de un club nocturno a la vista de todos. No le gustaba estar dando shows a plena luz. Hizo acopió de su propia fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con demasiada rapidez lo que provocó que se la golpease con la pared pero esto hizo que Kiba rompiese el beso.

Este la miraba sonriente mientras se relamía los labios húmedos y algo rojos por el labial de Hinata.

—Me has besado—le dijo Hinata e intento zafar sus manos del agarre de Kiba pero este las apretó más lo que hizo que Hinata aullara de dolor. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo con ella?

—Y se sintió bien—dijo Kiba y movió la cabeza hacia ella como si tratase de besarla otra vez pero Hinata ladeó la cabeza lo que hizo que el chico le besase la mejilla y después de eso trazase un camino hacia su cuello, el cual chupó levemente.

—No lo hagas por favor—pidió Hinata mientras se retorcía. No quería ser besada por alguien que no le gustaba, tampoco por alguien que estuviese bebido y menos por Kiba.

—Me dejaste que te besara—murmuró Kiba alejándose y mirándola a los ojos.

—Si—dijo Hinata, quizás tuvo un poco de curiosidad pero ya no más—Pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo de nuevo.

Kiba soltó una carcajada mientras movía la cabeza.

—¿Es por tu novio?

Hinata se rió. ¿Novio? No tenía novio. Era simplemente porque no se sentía atraída hacia Kiba y además, estaba superando una relación rota. No podía ir por ahí lanzándose a los brazos de otro hombre solo porque se sentía desdichada. A una parte de ella le gustaría hacerlo pero Hinata se dejaba llevar por la voz de su razón y no por el pequeño diablo que la incita a hacer cosas malas.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Por qué me huele que algo sucedió entre ambos?—preguntó Kiba sonriendo maliciosamente.

Este imbécil era tan perspicaz. Hinata se rió en su cara. Aun así, aunque Kiba había dado en el clavo dos veces en el día, tenía que seguir negándolo. No iba a admitir por el momento que Naruto la había terminado. Más tarde quizás lo diría.

—Eso quisieras.

Kiba movió la cabeza y al fin la dejó ir dando un paso hacia atrás y soltando sus manos. Hinata se alejó rápidamente de Kiba y caminó por el pasillo para salir. Mientras caminaba sentía como su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Ese idiota la había asustado. Pensó que la tomaría allí mismo en el pasillo sin importarle su opinión sobre ello. Hinata le echó un vistazo a sus manos mientras caminaba hacia el área privada del club. Todavía seguían temblando.

Se giró rápidamente mientras se detenía y vio a Kiba detenerse también. Hinata le dio una mala mirada y el chico sonrió maliciosamente. Ese hijo de puta. Hinata le enseñó el dedo mayor de su mano derecha y continuó caminando hasta que llegaron a su mesa, la cual estaba vacía a excepción de un chico que no era Konohamaru.

Oh, era Rinmaru. Hinata sonrió abiertamente cuando vio al chico en el mismo lugar donde se supone que ella tendría que estar sentada. El chico se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo cuando Hinata se acercó. La apretó en sus brazos y Hinata se sintió segura con este, y no porque fuese gay o estuviese enamorado de otra persona, simplemente porque en verdad había seguridad en él, no como Kiba.

—Tienes un aspecto fascinante—dijo Rinmaru una vez que se separaron y observando su aspecto—Mucho mejor que antes.

Hinata sonrió feliz y sintió las mejillas ardientes. Se sentía feliz. Era mejor que el aspecto que tuvo esta mañana cuando se vieron y Rinmaru la ayudó en su peor momento. El chico sonrió feliz y asintió.

—Estoy segura de que si no fueras gay, me hubieras lanzado el lazo también—le dijo Hinata coqueteando con él.

Rinmaru se rió y asintió para después mirar hacia detrás de Hinata. A Kiba.

—Hola.

Kiba lo ignoró y pasó por su lado para sentarse en el sofá plateado con negro donde habían estado Hanabi y Konohamaru sentado. Al parecer la pareja estaba bailando por ahí. Hinata hizo una mueca cuando Rinmaru bajo la mirada. Kiba era tan hijo de perra a veces. Hinata sonrió y tomó al chico por el brazo, instándolo a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá frente a Kiba.

Hinata le sonrió a Rinmaru cuando este se sentó a su lado. El chico era tan guapo. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta abierta negra con una camiseta blanca con unos diseños negros extraños por debajo y unos pantalones igual de negros que la chaqueta. Su cabello estaba echado hacia atrás con gomina. Se veía tan guapo. En verdad era un desperdicio que fuese homosexual.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar muy cerca, primero, sobre lo de esta mañana, Hinata le imploró que no le dijese nada a nadie y después, hablaron sobre una serie en especial, que al parecer ambos veían. Ignoraron todo el tiempo a Kiba y Hinata estuvo feliz por esto. Le agradecía algunas cosas que había hecho por ella, pero estaba muy enfadada con él por haber propasado con ella y además de eso, haber tratado a Rinmaru con desdén.

Continuaron hablando sobre la serie y se enfrascaron tanto en esta que Hinata no se dio cuenta cuando volvieron Hanabi y Konohamaru ni cuando la música bajo un poco y luego todas estas voces cantándole _«Feliz Cumpleaños»_. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba incluso a Kiba y a Rinmaru unirse al grupo y algunos trabajadores del club. Miró hacia el pastel oscuro que tenía una pequeña bengala en el centro la cual lanzaba chispas de colores. Aplaudió feliz y luego sintió el escozor de las lágrimas.

Maldición. Otra vez iba a llorar. Sintió como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba tan feliz. Esta mañana había estado sin ánimos de nada después de que Naruto terminó con ella y ahora sus amigos la animaban. En verdad estaba muy feliz. Le dio las gracias sin dejar de llorar a sus amigos mientras los abrazaba. Cuando llegó el turno de Kiba, este la apretó entre sus brazos y acercó su boca a la oreja de Hinata.

—Sé que sucedió algo, Hinata—dijo Kiba para ella y Hinata bajo la mirada—Quieres fingir que todo está bien pero te conozco bastante bien.

—No me sucedió nada—mintió Hinata. Por el momento no quería que ninguna de sus amigos supiera sobre lo que había pasado con Naruto, quizás después, pero primero tenía que hacerse la idea ella antes de poder abrir la boca.

Kiba alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido. Hinata le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que Kiba era un asno y había hecho cosas que no le gustaban, tenía que decir que él era una buena persona. La había ayudado varias veces y le había dado consejos, algunos los escuchó y otros los ignoró. A Hinata le hubiera gustado prestar más atención a los que ignoró, quizás en este momento no estaría tan herida y sufrida por Naruto.

Se separó de Kiba mientras le sonreía abiertamente. Ahora era tiempo de continuar con su vida y disfrutar lo que quedaba de su cumpleaños. Sus amigos le habían preparado una gran sorpresa y en verdad tenía que disfrutarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Kiba:**

Aun recordaba sus labios.

Se tocó con una mano los labios para después dejarla caer y mover la cabeza. Era de idiotas pensar tanto en un simple beso. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que la besó en el pasillo de los servicios y tampoco había dejado de mirarla, pero esto último era porque a pesar de que Hinata estaba toda sonriente y algo borracha, Kiba podía ver que estaba fingiendo.

Sus sonrisas no eran auténticas y tenía la corazonada que algo pasaba. Claro, hace unos días, Hinata había declarado que tenía planes para su cumpleaños con su novio Naruto. Pensar el nombre de ese imbécil le daba ganas de vomitar. Era un imbécil. Y como seguía diciendo, hoy, de la nada, decía que sus planes con su novio estaban cancelados porque él tenía algo importante que hacer. ¿Qué mierda era más importante que celebrar el cumpleaños de tu novia con ella? O sea, era sábado. Kiba sabía que ese imbécil era un abogaducho patético y sabía que no trabajaba en la tarde después de las 2 de la tarde. Era una mentira. Se veía a leguas.

No quería presionarla ya que era su cumpleaños pero necesitaba respuestas, porque tenía la corazonada de que algo había pasado. ¿Una pelea grave? Era extraño. A pesar de que su amiga parecía una chica superficial y creída, no era así, solo era una apariencia y Hinata era una buena chica, en verdad dudaba que hubiesen discutido por algo.

Se quedó mirando a Hinata, quien en ese momento comenzó a molestar a Konohamaru para besarlo en la mejilla mientras Hanabi intentaba apartarla de su novio. Hinata era muy cabeza dura y solo le había caso a lo que su cabecita decía. Quizás lo había molestado o algo así… Pero aunque estaba un poco triste por esto, también estaba feliz.

Kiba quería que Hinata terminase con ese imbécil. No congeniaban. Se veía desde lejos. El tipo tenia demasiada mierda con la que tratar y era un hombre que se veía que era voluble. No sabía lo que quería y solo quería a esta jovencita para follársela cuantas veces quisiera. Conocía perfectamente a los hombres porque, dah, era uno de ellos, sabia como eran y sabía que este tipo, una vez que se consiguiese un mejor coño que el de Hinata la dejaría sin mirar atrás y esto destruiría a Hinata porque estaba obsesionada con Naruto. Hinata andaba como una maldita perra faldera detrás de él.

Le gustaría hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre ello, pero Hinata en verdad era muy terca. Quería hacerle entender que no había futuro entre ellos dos y que comenzase a mirar la gente a su alrededor. Como a él. Sonrió para sí mismo. Si, sabía que era un jugador que jugaba con ambos sexos, era divertido, pero era de los que cuando en verdad quería algo serio, lo quería y eso era lo que quería con Hinata, algo muy serio.

Ha estado loco por ella desde mucho tiempo. Si, aunque pareciese extraño, pero las cosas eran así. Se conocían desde niños y tenían tantas cosas en común que era tan extraño que ambos no estuvieran juntos así como Hanabi y Konohamaru. Bueno, en verdad no era tan extraño. Hace tiempo, su hermano mayor, Neji, le dibujó la línea cuando ambos empezaron a frecuentar el mismo lugar, el apartamento de Konohamaru y Hanabi. Neji le había dado un sermón sobre que si se atrevía a hacerle algo a su hermana, tocarla, enamorarse de ella o hacer otra cosa que implicase meter a Hinata en problemas, él iba a "matarlo" y hacer muchas cosas con Kiba, pero estas amenazas no habían podido con Kiba cayendo redondo en el _Huracán Hinata_.

Estaba loco por ella y había tratado que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos, acercándose más y frecuentando más el piso de Konohamaru cuando lo hacía poco por la amenaza de Neji, hablándole mucho más, pero entonces, venia Hinata y se obsesionaba con aquel imbécil, dañando todo. Ahora ella ni siquiera lo miraba como antes y quizás le tenía miedo por lo que Kiba le había hecho varias veces. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que había sido su culpa un poco porque se había propasado con ella de mala manera, pero estaba desesperado.

Bufo molesto y su vista se fijó otra vez en Hinata que en este momento estaba abrazando al hermano gemelo de Konohamaru, a Rinmaru. Kiba frunció el ceño cuando en ese mismo momento, Rinmaru lo miró y le dio una sonrisa. Kiba hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada para tomar un poco de su _Kamikaze_ , el trago continuó arrancándole la garganta pero lo soportó. Si fuera por Kiba pasara la vida de esa forma, tomando esto hasta emborracharse y olvidar lo que hizo con Rinmaru. Había cometido un error al acostarse con el hermano gemelo de su mejor amigo, era como se hubiese acostado con Konohamaru, solo que Kiba sabía que su mejor amigo no sería el pasivo en una relación homosexual.

Bueno, olvidándose de esto, pensó otra vez en Hinata. Se relamió los labios y volvió a recordar el beso de antes. Sus labios eran tan suaves y generosos. Al principio, Hinata había reaccionado como esperaba que reaccionase, rechazándolo pero Kiba la había aprisionado en la pared y su cuerpo mientras le tomaba las manos. Se resistió pero después se dejó ir. Su sabor era tan dulce. Quería besarla otra vez pero sabía que el momento no se repetiría hasta que Hinata terminase con Naruto.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que estos terminaran y Hinata se diese cuenta de que estar con Naruto era una pérdida de tiempo.

En ese momento, Kiba vio como Hinata se desplomaba sobre el sofá K.O. Hanabi y Rinmaru exclamaron asustados mientras que Konohamaru tan solo movió la cabeza, quizás pensando que Hinata era un caso perdido. Estaba borracha.

—¡Oh mierda!—escuchó Kiba que Hanabi exclamaba mientras se inclinaba sobre Hinata desplomada sobre el sofá.

Kiba ahogó una risita y esta le dio una mala mirada. Se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a reírse de ello. Hinata era buena con el alcohol y lo sabía porque los fines de semana bebía con sus padres y el degenerado de Neji, pero al parecer había ligado tragos.

Movió la cabeza y miró la hora en el reloj en su muñeca. Era casi la media noche. Estaba ya bueno de estar divirtiéndose. Estaban allí desde las 9, ya era suficiente. Además, Kiba tenía un poco de sueño y necesitaba descansar. Había pasado una semana trabajosa en la universidad con sus exámenes. Ya había tenido suficiente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Hanabi quien trataba de hacer despertar a la chica.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Kiba y sin esperar respuesta de Hanabi o de los otros, tomó a Hinata entre brazos. Ella era tan delgada y a la vez tan curvilínea. Tenía la figura de un reloj de arena. Hinata era una mocosa tan caliente. En verdad no le molestaría pecar con ella y hacer que Neji lo "matase", al menos moriría contento.

Se giró hacia los chicos y estos asintieron. Kiba les dijo que se marcharía primero con Hinata y que los vería en el apartamento de Konohamaru. Salió del club nocturno ante la mirada de algunas personas metiches hacia el estacionamiento de este. Se supone que no debería conducir ya que estuvo bebiendo, ninguno de ellos, pero Kiba tenía un buen control con las bebidas, eso se debía a que venía desde pequeño tomando a escondidas. Siempre fue travieso.

Colocó a Hinata en el asiento trasero, atándola a este con el cinturón y asegurándose de que estaba sentada correctamente. Después de eso se colocó detrás del volante y sacó su auto del estacionamiento poniendo marcha hacia el piso de Konohamaru, el cual quedaba cerca. Luego de unos minutos, Kiba estaba subiendo con Hinata entre sus brazos hacia el piso de su mejor amigo que compartía con su novia. Hinata se movía entre sus brazos y refunfuñaba, al parecer estaba cerca de recuperar un poco la conciencia.

Entró con ella al piso maniobrando ya que la chica se había vuelto pesada de un momento a otro y después la dejo sobre su cama tendida con los brazos abiertos. Se acercó y se sentó a sus pies para poder quitarle los tacones negros que llevaba. Hinata estaba más que hermosa esta noche. Amaba cuando ella usaba maquillaje pero la verdad era que la amaba todavía más cuando era natural. Le gustaría que dejara de usar maquillaje y siempre andaba como la chica fresca y natural de la cual se había enamorado. Sonrió feliz y cuando le quitó los zapatos, ella abrió los ojos al fin.

—¡Hey!

Ella negó con la cabeza y se bajó rápidamente de la cama para salir corriendo de la habitación. Kiba sonrió y escuchó las arqueadas en el baño del pasillo. Eso fue rápido. Se bajó de la cama y fue a socorrerla. Le agarró el cabello mientras ella devolvía todo lo que había comido y bebido. Después de unos minutos, Hinata al fin se levantó y se acercó al lavabo. Se lavó los dientes y después observó su aspecto en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Kiba sonrió. Se veía caliente incluso con el cabello despeinado. Hinata se quedó frente al espejo, mirándose fijamente.

—Me veo fatal—dijo Hinata.

—Sí, te ves fatal—coincidió Kiba.

—Me siento fatal—volvió a decir Hinata.

—Estoy seguro que si—murmuró Kiba soltando una risita. Sentía como que esta era la primera vez que a Hinata le sucedía esto.

—Hoy no fue un buen día—murmuró la chica bajando la mirada y Kiba se colocó detrás de ella. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente.

—Quizás—dijo Kiba riéndose—No vuelvas a ligar tragos Hinata ya que…

Kiba cerró la boca cortando las palabras que estaba diciendo. Un sorbo. Un sollozo. Oh mierda. ¿Estaba llorando? Hinata comenzó lentamente a llorar para después sollozar escandalosamente mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Esto no estaba bien.

—Está bien, Hinata—le dijo Kiba sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza pero esta negó con la cabeza.

—Nada está bien.

—Solo bebiste demasiado y devolviste—le dijo Kiba y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza—Vamos a tu habitación—le dijo y Hinata accedió.

Se dejó llevar por Kiba hacia la habitación. Una vez en esta, Hinata volvió a la cama pero esta vez se colocó boca bajo, ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas coloridas que Hinata tenía sobre su mullida cama. Kiba se colocó a su lado y continuó acariciándole la cabeza para que se calmara. En verdad que no entendía por qué lloraba. Si era por la borrachera, Hinata era demasiada sensible.

—Te preparare algo para que te mejores, ¿sí?

Ella no respondió y tan solo siguió llorando. Bueno, aun así se lo prepararía, quizás estaría mejor una vez que se tomase el brebaje. Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación. Se movió hacia la cocina y revisó la despensa buscando lo que necesitaba para el brebaje. Estaba esperando que el agua de la tetera hirviera cuando al fin llegaron los chicos.

Salió de la cocina para encontrarse con ellos. Rinmaru había venido con la pareja, a lo que Kiba no estuvo contento sobre ello. En verdad no quería relacionarse más con Rinmaru, no quería que este la cogiese con él y estuviera amenazándolo con decirle todo a su hermano mayor sobre que durmieron juntos, a pesar de que Rinmaru había dicho que no diría nada pero Kiba no confiaba en él. De todos modos, les informó lo que sucedía con Hinata. Hanabi tenía una expresión preocupada pero después de que Kiba le dijo que estaba haciéndole un brebaje para la resaca, la chica se tranquilizó y se fue a ver a su prima.

Konohamaru y Rinmaru organizaron las cosas de Hinata que había recibido por su cumpleaños del club nocturno, como globos decorativos, regalos y el pastel. Kiba se excusó para seguir con lo que había estado haciendo en la cocina. Después de unos minutos, fue a la habitación de Hinata con la taza que tenía el té que le había hecho.

La chica seguía en la misma posición mientras Hanabi trataba de calmarla. Cuando Kiba dejo la bandeja con la taza con té sobre la cómoda, Hanabi miró hacia él y negó con la cabeza. Kiba hizo una mueca. Quizás podía ayudarla más. Kiba se acercó y tomó el otro lado de la cama, sentándose cerca de la cabecera.

—Hey—la llamó—¿Por qué estas llorando?—le preguntó y Hinata movió la cabeza para hundirla más en la almohada.

Kiba hizo una mueca y colocó una mano sobre su espalda media desnuda. Su piel era tan caliente y suave. Movió la mano mientras intentaba consolarla. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No lo entendía. Solo era una borrachera que había tenido. A todos nos tiene que pasar alguna vez. Él había tenido la suya cuando tuvo 13 y fue todo un show en su casa porque sus padres supieron que se estaba robando las bebidas de la bodega que estos tenían.

—Voy a quitarle la ropa y hare que se dé una ducha—dijo Hanabi poniéndose de pie—Esto la mejorara y la calmara—dijo y se movió por la habitación para después mirar hacia Kiba—¡Fuera a todos!—los echó Hanabi a los chicos, ya que al parecer, los gemelos también habían entrado en la habitación y se habían quedado al margen.

Los gemelos salieron normalmente y Kiba refunfuñó. Quería ayudar pero si esto haría mejorar a Hinata, entonces no molestaría. Le dijo a Hanabi que aprovechara algún momento para que Hinata se tomase el brebaje antes de salir. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se quedó de pie en el pasillo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Esto tenía que quedarse entre todos ellos. Si Neji sabía que Hinata había estado bebiendo de esa manera, se iba a quedar "sin" polla. Se rió de esto ya que Neji solo ladraba y ladraba y no mordía. Se dijo que iba a tomar una ducha cuando se giró y vio a Rinmaru cerca de él. ¿Había estado todo el tiempo allí? ¿Dónde estaba Konohamaru?

Su ceño se intensificó al verlo acercase a él.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?—le preguntó Rinmaru mientras nervioso se acariciaba un brazo.

Kiba bufo molesto. Aquí venia. _«Kiba te amo. Sal conmigo»._ Eso era lo que las chicas siempre decían y estaba seguro de que Rinmaru, aunque era un chico, diría lo mismo que estas. Se volvió completamente a regañadientes hacia este y Rinmaru le sonrió cuando lo encaró. Sus ojos brillaron y Kiba predijo que algo malo iba a pasar entre Konohamaru y él esta noche por culpa de Rinmaru.

—Tengo que decirte algo—dijo Rinmaru.

—¿Qué será?—le preguntó Kiba y Rinmaru se mordió el labio inferior antes de desviar la mirada y acariciarse lentamente el brazo. Aquí venia. Aquí venia.

—Algo paso con Hinata esta mañana—soltó Rinmaru y Kiba lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué? ¿No era lo que había estado pensando? Rinmaru lo volvió a mirar y volvió a hacer una mueca. Kiba puso más atención al chico, claro, estaba mencionando a Hinata y todo lo concerniente a esta en verdad le importaba y más cuando Rinmaru decía que le había pasado algo a Hinata.

—Cuéntame—le dijo Kiba algo curioso.

—Le prometí que no diría nada pero…—Rinmaru miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Hinata en el apartamento de Konohamaru—Verla como está ahora me dio a entender que no podía quedarme callado con esto—le dijo el chico y Kiba se impacientó.

—¡Habla de una buena vez!—exclamó Kiba lo que hizo que Rinmaru se sobresaltará y lo mirase con algo de miedo. Kiba bufo molesto y se pasó una mano por el rostro—Dime que es lo que paso—dijo con más calma.

Rinmaru asintió.

—Esta mañana ella entró en el café donde trabajo—dijo Rinmaru y ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía a lo que Kiba rodó los ojos—No me fije bien en ella, ya que se sentó en una mesa alejada y con poca luz, pero mi compañera, Shizune, quien es amiga de una de las esposas de los Uchiha, la reconoció—comenzó diciendo Rinmaru hablando en voz baja, quizás para que Hinata no se enterase de que estaban hablando sobre ella—Vino a mí ya que sabía que conocía a Hinata para que la chequease ya que estaba llorando y tenía un aspecto horrible.

Ahora entendía. Rinmaru la había visto esta mañana y era por eso que le había dicho antes que tenía un aspecto fascinante y mucho mejor que antes. Kiba lo había escuchado. Lo que no entendía era porque Hinata estuvo de esa manera esta mañana. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿Acaso…? Movió la cabeza y apretó los puños. Intentando calmarse.

—Sigue.

Rinmaru le contó lo que había sucedido después. Él dijo que había ocupado la misma mesa que Hinata y habló un poco con ella. Le dijo que Hinata en verdad había estado llorando aunque acusó su mal aspecto a la lluvia que la había empapado y después de un tiempecito hablando con ella, Rinmaru le había sugerido darle un aventón de regreso a casa pero esta no había querido ir a su casa o al piso de Konohamaru, así que el chico no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a su propio piso. Kiba se hubiese quejado pero sabía que Rinmaru no tenía ojos para las mujeres, solo para los hombres, o mejor dicho, para él. Nunca le había conocido una novia y quizás este era homosexual desde muy temprana edad.

El chico continuó relatando todo lo que sucedió entre su encuentro con Hinata hasta que al fin llegó el momento de soltarle la bomba. Le dijo que se había dado cuenta de que Hinata había sufrido un gran rechazo por parte de alguien, y cuando revelo el nombre de la persona esto hizo que la sangre le ardiese de la ira a Kiba. Deseó tomar su auto e ir a buscar al muy imbécil de Naruto pero se contuvo un poco, en parte porque quería escucharlo todo. Rinmaru siguió diciéndole que había estado hablando con ella hasta que al fin, Hinata dejó salir todo.

—Al parecer terminó con Naruto—dijo Rinmaru e hizo una mueca. Se pasó una mano por su cabello—O mejor dicho, Naruto terminó con ella.

Así que eso había sido. Ese hijo de puta. Apretó sus puños y dejo salir su ira contra la pared. Sintió el dolor y el escozor por haber estrellado su puño en la pared pero esto no se comparaba a la ira que sentía recorrerle por dentro. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido. Sabía que esta mierda iba a pasar. Sabía que Naruto la iba a dejar por otra mujer y por nada menos que su esposa. Ese hijo de perra estaba casado y había estado tonteando con Hinata todo este tiempo. Y Hinata, como la estúpida ingenua que era, se dejó usar. Quería golpearlo, romperle la cara y dejarlo sin dientes y polla, quizás así aprendía a no jugar con los sentimientos de una chica tan joven.

Golpeó la pared otra vez y sintió la misma sensación. No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que estampase su puño en su fea cara. Ese hijo de perra. Con razón Hinata había estado tan extraña el día de hoy, el cambio de planes y su actitud. Lo había visto antes, y en verdad pensó que si había pasado algo entre ellos, pero no que habían terminado por estas razones. Debería llamar a Neji y decirle todo lo que paso con su pequeña hermanita. Neji estaría hecho una furia y quizás mataría al tipo aquel por jugar con Hinata de esa manera. Kiba disfrutaría ver su sangre derramada sobre el suelo de su puta y sucia oficina.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y cuando se giró se topó con los ojos de Rinmaru.

—Cálmate Kiba—le pidió Rinmaru y Kiba se alejó de este, golpeando su mano en el proceso. No, no iba a calmarse.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que quieres que me calme?!—bramó Kiba con furia.

Rinmaru le dio una mirada y resopló.

—Sé que estás enfadado—dijo Rinmaru y bajo la mirada—Yo también lo estoy—mintió.

—¡Tu odias a Hinata!—exclamó Kiba y Rinmaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡La odias porque ella si puede tenerme y tú no!—continuó gritando Kiba. Recordaba las miradas que Rinmaru le había dado a Hinata las veces que coincidieron todos en el mismo lugar.

Rinmaru abrió la boca y la cerró para después mover la cabeza.

—Quizás eso fue al principio pero luego de verla como es en realidad y que es diferente a lo que en un principio creí, ya no la odió—dijo Rinmaru y sonrió—Me agrada mucho. Y si no fuera homosexual, créeme que intentaría salir con ella. Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Kiba se acercó y lo tomó por el cuello de su oscura chaqueta.

—¡Eres un hijo de perra!—exclamó Kiba—Tócale un pelo y te arrepentirás.

—¡¿Qué es lo que mierda les pasa?!—exclamó una voz diferente pero parecida a la vez y Kiba se congeló dónde estaba. Miró hacia el comienzo del pasillo para ver a la mitad de Rinmaru parado y cruzado de brazos con una expresión no muy amigable.

Konohamaru se acercó a ellos.

—Nada—dijo Kiba soltando a Rinmaru al fin. Se había olvidado de donde estaba.

Konohamaru lo escudriñó con los ojos y luego miró a su mitad quien alejó la mirada de su hermano.

—Tienes la mano ensangrentada—dijo Konohamaru mirando hacia Kiba. Este último miró su mano con la cual había golpeado dos veces a la pared. Esto estaba comenzando a dolerle un poco ahora que su ira se había disipado un poco.

—Yo…—Kiba bufo y escondió la mano, algo estúpido, ya Konohamaru la había visto.

—¿Rinmaru?—decidió probar suerte con su hermano.

—No creo que tenga que contártelo a ti—le dijo Rinmaru a su gemelo mientras lo miraba.

Las cejas de Konohamaru se juntaron cuando frunció demasiado el ceño.

—¿Que pasa entre ustedes?—preguntó Konohamaru un poco más calmado mirando entre ambos.

—Nada—negó rápidamente Rinmaru mientras sonreía y Kiba se preguntó si Konohamaru sabría que su pequeño hermanito le gustaban las pollas. Soltó una risita para sí y Konohamaru le dio una mala mirada.

—No soy ciego—le dijo a Kiba.

—Sabemos que no lo eres—se burló este.

Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos.

—Kiba si le pusiste las manos a mi hermano—dijo su amigo y los ojos de Konohamaru se entrecerraron—Créeme que hare algo de lo que no me voy a arrepentir.

Kiba tragó nervioso.

—No ha pasado nada con Rinmaru—mintió Kiba. El secreto sobre lo que sucedió entre Rinmaru y él, ambos se lo llevarían a la tumba—Es sobre Hinata.

Konohamaru cambió su expresión.

—¿Que sucede con Hinata?

—Habla en voz baja—susurró su hermano.

—¿Que sucede con Hinata?—preguntó Konohamaru en tono más bajo.

—Al parecer sucedió algo con Naruto esta mañana—comenzó diciendo Kiba.

Konohamaru abrió los ojos y Kiba ni siquiera tuvo que decirle nada para que este entendiese. Apretó los puños pero su amigo se contuvo de golpear a la pared. Se cubrió la cara con la mano mientras Kiba comenzaba a decirle brevemente lo que sucedió con Hinata estaba mañana.

—Ese hijo de puta—murmuró Konohamaru.

—Deberíamos decírselo a Neji—sugirió Kiba. Debería llamar al tipo. Este estaría feliz de saber quién era el noviecito de su hermana, quien era un hombre casi de su edad y que había jugado con ella.

—¿Por qué mierda no se calman?—preguntó Rinmaru enfadado.

Konohamaru y Kiba miraron hacia Rinmaru. Este se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé que es duro ver a su amiga así porque un imbécil decidió jugar con ella—dijo y miró a Kiba con el ceño fruncido—Sé que quieren vengarse de este por lo que hizo, pero recuerden que Hinata me lo contó a mí y que me hizo prometer no decir nada—Rinmaru movió la cabeza—Es mejor que no digan nada y esperen a que ella misma se los cuente.

—¿Cómo mierda no haremos nada, Rinmaru?—preguntó Kiba.

—¡Es nuestra amiga!—exclamaron Konohamaru y Kiba al unísono.

—Sí, y es la mía también—dijo Rinmaru poniendo los ojos en blanco—Pero en estos momentos lo que ella necesita es que estén a su lado—les sugirió el chico—No que la presionen y peleen con ella sobre porque no les había dicho o sobre porque no los escuchó—les aconsejó—Denle tiempo y paciencia. En verdad lo necesita—dijo Rinmaru antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo.

Si, Rinmaru tenía razón. Kiba bajo la mirada y se obligó a calmarse. Quería salir en su defensa y partirle la cara a ese imbécil que jugó con sus sentimientos. Pobre Hinata. Todo este tiempo estuvo feliz pensando que las cosas cambiarían para ella para entonces terminar de esta manera solo porque se enamoró de un imbécil que no la merecía. Soltó un suspiro y se dijo que esperaría por ella. Lo tomaría con calma todo pero de una vez que tuviese la oportunidad, encontraría a ese canalla y lo haría pagar.

Nadie jugaba con su mujer. Al menos la que sería su mujer porque no la dejaría sola nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **—Creo que hay alguien que no se leyó las advertencias en el prologo pero las agregue en este capitulo y sera así en los siguientes, también se las puse en negrita esta vez para que no las ignore—**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen: **Hinata una vez que vio a Naruto quedo completamente cautivada por él. Quería que el fuese suyo pero para ello tendría que superar muchos obstáculos, como aquel amor imposible que sentía por otra mujer y el más difícil de todos: la sombra de su ex esposa. No quería tirar la toalla, no era de las que se rendían ya que ella quería ser la única chica a la que él amaría pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y las adversidades iban sumándose una tras otra, iba perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza. ¿Podía resultar ser al final la chica a la que él amaba de verdad?

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: — **Lemmon — **OoC** — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — **OoC (Si otra vez)** — ¿?

 **— Rating:** M (+18)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 19**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Estaba más que hecha polvo y definitivamente había tenido el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

Hinata hundió la cabeza en la almohada la cual le dolía como si estuvieran taladrándosela. ¿Qué diablos había estado pensando al beber de más? Hinata obviamente recordaba casi la mayoría de cosas que hizo anoche. Después de que Hanabi y Konohamaru aparecieron con el personal del club para celebrar su cumpleaños con globos y un pastel, se había emocionado, quizás bastante diría ella, tanto así que comenzó a tomar y tomar de más hasta que estuvo demasiada feliz.

Hubo un momento de la noche en la que los recuerdos eran borrosos pero después se encontró de la nada en la habitación donde dormía en el piso que Hanabi compartía con su novio Konohamaru y volvió en si para devolver todo lo que había bebido o comido, esto hizo que su cabeza se aclarase y que los recuerdos que había intentado hundir de esta mañana volviesen rápidamente.

Había tenido algo si como un ataque y había terminado llorando de más sobre la cama ignorando a todo el mundo. Odiaba eso. Estaba segura de que los chicos sabían sobre lo que había pasado. Rinmaru estaba allí y quizás al verla caer había soltado la sopa a los chicos.

Tragó nerviosa y se levantó de la cama. Su estómago rugía por el hambre que tenía, además de que también lo tenía algo revuelto sumándole su dolor de cabeza horrible por la puta resaca y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. No había sido un bonito día. Nunca había tenido un día tan asqueroso. Todo por Naruto. Todo por enamorarse de un imbécil que nunca iba a corresponderle.

Soltó un suspiro y se acercó al espejo de su cómoda. Ella estaba hecha el real asco. Su cabello oscuro estaba todo enredado. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Había dormido con un pijama porque recordaba que Hanabi la había obligado a tomarse una ducha caliente y luego la había hecho meterse en la cama con un pijama puesto. Debió al menos obligarla a quitarse el maquillaje al menos. Parecía un mapache y eso que los mapaches eran lindos, quizás no era uno lindo.

Se sentó en la butaca frente a la cómoda y comenzó a quitarse los residuos del maquillaje. Tomaría una relajante ducha y volvería a ser la misma. Tenía que dejar de lamentarse por Naruto, por este siendo un imbécil y por no haberla correspondido como era debido. Se lo había advertido desde un comienzo, de que lo que tenían no sería nada serio pero ella de estúpida se creyó que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. ¡Que ingenua!

Movió la cabeza y se dijo que tenía que obligarse a olvidarle. No salía nada bueno de estar si quiera pensando en este imbécil.

Al final, terminó de quitarse del maquillaje y domar un poco su pelo para después de quitarse el pijama, colocarse una toalla alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo. Se preguntó si los chicos estaban allí todavía durmiendo o que. Eran las 10 de la mañana y de seguro estos seguían durmiendo. Era mejor volver a casa y quedarse en esta encerrada hasta nuevo aviso.

Salió de la habitación y miró por el pasillo. No se escuchaba ningún ruido de nada. Al parecer todos seguían durmiendo. Sonrió y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. Si, sabía que tenía que hablar con sus amigos pero primero tenía que recoger su mierda y ver cómo podía superar lo que paso para después hablar con estos, ya que, en verdad no quería escuchar los regalos de estos por no haberles hecho caso.

Llegó hasta el baño del pasillo y abrió la puerta lentamente para después entrar rápidamente y cerrarla con lentitud. La puerta del baño a veces hacia mucho ruido cuando era cerrada con fuerza y si sus amigos estaban durmiendo, ella no quería que se levantaran antes de que ella pudiese irse.

—¿Qué diablos haces?—preguntó una voz masculina.

Hinata soltó un grito y se pegó como una lapa de la puerta mientras miraba fijamente a la persona que había hablado. ¡Qué mierda! ¡Era Kiba! Este sonrió maliciosamente mientras se reía de ella.

—¿Q-qué diablos haces aquí?—le preguntó Hinata mirándolo a los ojos.

Kiba alzó una oscura ceja.

—Es el baño—dijo este haciendo una mueca.

—Tengo que bañarme y…—Hinata se interrumpió. Hizo un mal movimiento de mirar demasiado bien. Kiba estaba desnudo y no hizo amago alguno de cubrirse. Este volvió a sonreír maliciosamente y Hinata apartó la mirada. Otra vez lo veía desnudo. ¿Acaso el muy maldito tenia complejo de Tarzan o algo así?—C-cúbrete.

—Me gusta estar desnudo—dijo Kiba mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello con la toalla con la cual debería cubrirse.

—No te quiero ver desnudo—dijo Hinata sin mirarlo.

—Yo si quiero que me veas—escuchó que este decía.

Hinata bufo molesta. ¿Por qué Kiba en verdad no entendía que no podía haber nada entre ellos? Lo miró a la cara para darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca.

—No quiero verte—dijo Hinata. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? ¿Qué no le había quedado claro anoche que ella no sentía interés por él?

—Deberías comenzar a ver a otros hombres, Hinata—dijo Kiba y Hinata arqueó las cejas.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Entonces cayó. Rinmaru había estado en la casa anoche y eso significaba que había soltado la sopa quizás un poco. O eso creía. Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Iba a probar si Kiba en verdad sabía algo sobre lo que paso entre Naruto y ella.

—Estoy muy bien con Naruto y…—ni bien dijo esto, se vio tomada por los brazos por Kiba quien la empujó contra la puerta con fuerza mientras aprisionaba sus muñecas.

Hinata miró algo asustada a Kiba. ¿Qué diablos la pasaba? ¿Por qué la estaba tratando así? Cuando lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kiba estaban oscurecidos por la furia. Al parecer lo había enfadado. Hinata tragó nerviosa. Kiba era peligroso cuando estaba enfadado. Estaban solos en el baño con Kiba desnudo y ella con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—preguntó Kiba y Hinata parpadeó confusa. No quería decirle. No quería decirle nada.

—¿D-de qué hablas?—dijo haciéndose la tonta pero Kiba apretó sus muñecas con fuerza y Hinata aulló por el dolor.

—¡Ese imbécil te terminó ayer!—exclamó Kiba tan alto que Hinata estuvo segura que si la pareja estaba todavía durmiendo, los había despertado.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. Entonces si lo sabía. Maldición. Ese estúpido de Rinmaru si había soltado la sopa. Iba a matarlo. Si salía de esta situación iría a su piso a buscarlo y darle su merecido por decirle a Kiba, al peor de todos, todo lo que había pasado. Hinata soltó un suspiro y se tranquilizó. Podía con esto.

Se armó de valor y miró a Kiba a los ojos.

—Sí, ¿y eso que?—tan solo dijo Hinata sin darle mucha importancia. Ya estaba harta de llorar y de sentirse patética porque la habían terminado. Tenía que cerrar ese paréntesis, ese episodio malo de su vida rápidamente.

—¡Mentiste!

—Sí, ¿y eso que?—volvió a repetir Hinata.

—¡Nos mentiste a todos!—continuó gritando Kiba. Este iba a dejarla sorda si seguía gritándole como si fuese su papa. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, ¿y eso que?—dijo por tercera vez.

—¡Cállate!—exclamó Kiba enfadado.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¡No me callare!—le gritó por respuesta. ¿Qué se creía? Simplemente le había dado un poco de confianza contándole un poco de sus cosas y ahora quería parecer como si fuese su dueño.

—No puedo creer que te dejaras usar como una zorra por este imbécil, Hinata—dijo Kiba y Hinata se rió. Si, ella tampoco. Era un poco más inteligente pero simplemente con Naruto se había hecho la tonta, ignorando las cosas importantes que allí estaban. No quiso ver y ahora tenía que soportarlo—Te uso como un trapo y cuando vio que ya no le era de utilidad, te dejo como si no le importara.

Hinata desvió la mirada. Si, sabía eso, sabía todo eso. No tenía que decírselo de nuevo.

—Y lo que más me enfada es que siempre te lo dijimos—dijo Kiba—Te lo advertimos pero no nos hiciste caso y ahora esto paso simplemente porque decidiste hacerte la que sabe de más—le espetó Kiba.

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Estaba cansada. Quería irse a casa.

—Entonces vienes a fingir que estabas toda feliz y que todo estaba bien—continuó Kiba sin dejar de atacarla—Nos mentiste muchas veces cuando pudiste decirnos lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Hinata?—preguntó Kiba por ultimo.

Hinata volvió a suspirar de cansancio y al fin volvió a mirar a Kiba. Sus ojos ya no estaban tan oscurecidos de la ira pero estaba muy enfadado. Su agarre seguía en el mismo sitio pero era más suave que antes.

—¿Que querías que hiciera?—le preguntó Hinata.

Se había dicho ayer que no debía dejarse caer, que tenía que disfrutar de su cumpleaños a pesar de que al final del día se derrumbó, teniendo un colapso emocional porque no pudo soportar todo lo que sucedió y no pudo seguir fingiendo. Había preferido guardarse todo para así porque no quería preocupar a sus amigos y tampoco escuchar como estos la regañaban por ignorarlos.

—¡Decirnos!

—Bueno, ya lo sabes—le dijo Hinata. Aunque sabía que Kiba exigiría más detalles y no tan solo el, Hanabi también los exigiría e incluso Konohamaru.

—¡No es suficiente!—dijo Kiba y Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba muy cansada—Deberías decirle a Neji—dijo Kiba y Hinata lo miró de mala manera. No, no tenía que decirle a Neji lo que había pasado con Naruto. Eran sus asuntos personales, privados.

—Neji es solo mi hermano—murmuró Hinata mirando a Kiba fijamente—No tiene por qué meterse en mis relaciones personales—y Kiba abrió la boca para replicar así que Hinata continuó rápidamente diciendo—Además, no lo hice porque me amenazó o algo así, estuve con Naruto porque en verdad quería estar con él. Nadie me obligó así que no tengo que ir como una estúpida dolida zarrapastrosa a donde Neji a decirle que le dé una lección al tipo que me rompió el corazón—le espetó a Kiba. Quería que entendiese que esto no tenía por qué incumbirle a su hermano—Eso es ser inmadura y no lo soy.

—¡Si no se la da él, se la daré yo!—exclamó Kiba soltándola y golpeando la puerta detrás de ella con las manos, como si quisiera asustarla más de lo que ella estaba por sus acciones.

Hinata sonrió. Kiba no pensaba con coherencia.

—¿Allanar terreno privado de un abogado que no hizo nada?—le dijo Hinata alzando una de sus cejas y se rió—Tus papis no te ayudaran con esto, Kiba—murmuró Hinata levantando una mano y colocándola sobre su mejilla con un día de barba—Además, no tienes que meter tus narices en mis asuntos—le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y Kiba tomó su mano, alejándola de la cara.

—¿Que parte de que me gustas no entiendes?—le preguntó Kiba y Hinata soltó una carcajada. Si, le gustaba, a él le gustaba su cuerpo. ¿Creía que era ciega y que ella no había visto su mirada deseosa?

—Solo quieres mi cuerpo, Kiba—le dijo y Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido para después negar con la cabeza y acercarse más sin dejar ir su mano.

—Quiero más que tu cuerpo, Hinata—le dijo Kiba—El beso de ayer y mis acciones de antes sucedieron porque no supe controlarme—le dijo mientras se acercaba, tanto así que su frente la colocó sobre la suya. Estaban tan cerca y Hinata se maldijo por no haberse asegurado que no había nadie en el baño—Pero se hacerlo, Hinata. Se controlarme y se tratar como se debe a una mujer. Nunca te haría daño. No te lastimaría como ese imbécil que te lastimó. No jugaría contigo porque cuando es algo serio, se respetar y se cuidar lo que en verdad me interesa.

Hinata soltó una carcajada. No se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Era imposible que un chico como Kiba hiciera todo eso. ¿Ser serio? ¿Ser respetoso? ¿A quién quería engañar?

—Sí, créetelo—dijo Hinata riéndose y Kiba frunció el ceño.

—Créeme—dijo Kiba y se acercó para rozar sus labios con los de ella. Hinata maldijo por el poco espacio que tenía para moverse. No pudo evitar que él la besara. Cuando Kiba se alejó, Hinata levantó las manos y la colocó sobre su pecho desnudo, apartándolo de ella. Este sonrió—Piensa en lo que te dije, Hinata.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta del otro lado y Hinata se sobresaltó, algo asustada. Miró hacia Kiba quien entrecerró los ojos pero después se apartó. Recogió la toalla que antes había dejado caer del suelo y se la colocó sobre la cintura, ocultando su desnudez.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí dentro?—preguntó una voz femenina. Era Hanabi.

Hinata miró hacia Kiba quien se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso. Si, que lo estuviera. La había tenido encerrada aquí en contra de su voluntad solo para molestarla. Hinata se arregló bien la toalla que se había deslizado un poco por los movimientos entre Kiba y ella, para después abrir la puerta.

La chica estaba en un diminuto pijama y detrás de ella estaba Konohamaru con los brazos cruzados. Ambos tenían expresiones preocupadas. Hinata sonrió y salió del baño. La pareja duró bastante para hacer presencia ya que Kiba estuvo gritando desde el comienzo de su conversación y sabía que estos apartamentos tenían las paredes muy delgadas.

—Hola—saludó Hinata con tranquilidad.

—¿Hinata qué es lo que sucede?—le preguntó una preocupada Hanabi y miró detrás de ella—¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

Hinata sintió a Kiba detrás y como este pasaba por su lado, rozándose con ella hasta salir del baño. Miró a Hanabi y después a su mejor amigo, y sin decir nada, pasó por su lado y entró a su habitación. Cuando se cerró la puerta, la pareja miró hacia ella.

—¿Hinata?

—Déjame ducharme—le dijo Hinata a su prima—Te diré más tarde lo que sucedió—dijo Hinata sonriendo. Además de eso, tendía que decirle lo de Naruto. Hanabi iba a armar tremendo jaleo pero entendería lo que Hinata en verdad quería.

Su prima asintió y Hinata regresó al baño.

Esto iba a ser duro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Después de haber tomado su tiempo en el cuarto de baño, Hinata volvía a tener el mismo brillo de siempre. Tan fresca y esta vez natural. No se había maquillado para nada y se había vestido con un vaquero oscuro y una camisola colorida. No tenía ánimos de vestirse como siempre se vestía. Era tiempo de volver a ser la chica que era antes. Adiós maquillaje, extensiones y mechas de colores. Ya no quería ser esa chica de antes, aquella chica que ocultaba detrás del maquillaje y de las ropas sensuales. Quería ser ella misma. Así que cuando aquella persona especial se dignase en aparecer, se enamora de ella por lo que en verdad era.

Cuando salió de su habitación hacia la sala-comedor, se encontró a Konohamaru ya sentado en el comedor, esperando quizás su desayuno ya que se escuchaba a Hanabi tararear en la cocina. Se acercó y le deseó los «Buenos Días». Konohamaru le sonrió pero después la miró preocupado.

—No me mires así—le dijo Hinata sentándose frente a él.

Konohamaru sonrió.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó el chico.

—¡Claro que lo estoy!—le dijo Hinata. El episodio de ayer ya había pasado. Este era uno nuevo y tenía que terminar diferente. No podía encerrarse en lo que paso con Naruto. Tenía que moverse y seguir caminando su camino.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño.

—Es imposible tratar contigo cuando eres terca, Hinata—le dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Hinata haciéndose la estúpida. Si Kiba lo sabía, era posible que también Konohamaru lo supiese y hasta Hanabi, pero estos todavía no la habían atacado, al menos por el momento. Konohamaru parecía como si quisiese empezar ya.

—Sé lo que sucedió anoche—dijo Konohamaru y Hinata hizo una mueca. Si, él también lo sabía. ¿Acaso fue Kiba o fue Rinmaru?—Sé que estabas llorando por Naruto—continuó diciendo el chico y Hinata maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?—le preguntó Hinata. Quizás Kiba no se lo había dicho todo.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño.

—Casi todo. Kiba me dijo algunas cosas pero dijo que esperara a que fueras tu quien nos lo dijeras—explicó Konohamaru.

—¿Donde esta Kiba?—preguntó Hinata mirando hacia todos los lados. Él se había duchado primero que ella y Hinata se tomó su largo tiempo en la ducha y luego cambiándose, de seguro fue en ese momento que Kiba aprovecho para decirle algunas cosas claves sobre lo que sucedió entre Naruto y Hinata a la pareja.

—Se ha ido—dijo Konohamaru—Pero como te dije, Kiba dijo que esperáramos a que vinieses a decirnos lo que sucedió pero—sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron—Estamos preocupados, Hinata.

—¡Ese chismoso!

—Entiende, Hinata, eres nuestra amiga y Kiba está preocupado por ti—dijo Konohamaru mirándola—Es duro saber que ese tipo jugó contigo, utilizándose a tu antojo y cuando vio que ya no le eras útil te ha dejado por otra mujer. Me da rabia y no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a buscar a ese imbécil y darle su merecido.

Hinata soltó una carcajada.

—Únete al club—bromeó Hinata.

Tanto Kiba, como Neji estaban ya en el club. Que dos personas más se agregaran no había problema alguno, pero la cosa era que estos no iban a hacer nada en contra de Naruto, por mucho que la lastimo y que jugara con ella, no quería joder más las cosas. Quería que las cosas entre ellos se quedaran así.

—Hinata no seas cretina—dijo una voz femenina.

Era Hanabi quien entró en la sala-comedor con unos platos vacíos. Colocó tres, uno frente a su novio, otro frente a Hinata y el último en un espacio vacío, quizás donde ella se iba a sentar para tomar el desayuno. Hanabi volvió a la cocina. Hinata bufo molesta y se puso de pie. En silencio ayudó a su prima a traer el desayuno a la mesa del comedor, el cual consistía en panqueques con jarabe de maple, zumo de naranja y algunas tostadas con mantequillas, ya que Konohamaru comía demasiado y nunca se quedaba satisfecho.

Después de traer todo, ambas se sentaron en el comedor.

—Desayunaremos y luego soltaras esa boca, Hinata—le dijo Hanabi y Hinata asintió. Sabía que no se iba a salvar del sermón por ser tan estúpida e ingenua.

Se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente y gracias a Dios, que tanto como Hanabi y Konohamaru, se mantuvieron en silencio durante el desayuno y no preguntaron nada indebido. Se tomaron su tiempo comiendo y después de este, Hinata ayudó a su prima a lavar los trastes en el mismo silencio con el que habían desayunado.

Después de eso, volvieron a la sala y Konohamaru estaba esta vez sentado sobre un sofá, esperando a su mujer para comenzar a darle su rapapolvo. Hanabi fue a sentarse al lado de su novio mientras Hinata prefirió uno frente a la pareja. Una vez sentada, Hinata se sintió algo incomoda. Era como si estuviese siendo regañada por sus dos padres, que en este caso, serian Konohamaru y Hanabi. Soltó una risita y miró a la pareja. Bueno, tenía que decirles todo. Ellos estaban preocupados por ella y tenía que hacerles entender que a pesar de su colapso emocional de medianoche, ahora estaba bien, tenía que estar bien.

Hinata los miró y se armó de valor. Tenía que decirles y procedió a hacerlo. Comenzó diciéndole todo desde un principio, desde que salió a almorzar con Sakura y la esposa de su primo Hoheto en donde se enteró por boca de la última sobre la esposa de Naruto, siguiendo cuando fue a abordarlo para que le dijese todo y exigir porque nunca se lo dijo hasta que terminaron su relación. También todo lo que sucedió después de que salió de su oficina, como el haber entrado a un café donde Rinmaru trabajaba, como este se la había llevado a su piso para que tuviese su momento a solas y todo lo siguiente hasta la noche anterior.

Hanabi la miraba con tristeza reflejada en su bello rostro y Konohamaru parecía como si fuese a explotar. Tenía unos buenos amigos que se preocupaban demasiado por ella. Gente así era la que en verdad se necesitaba.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo Hanabi.

—¿No me van a decir _«te lo dije»?_ —preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja.

—No es el momento—murmuró Hanabi negando y Hinata se sintió más tranquila.

—Ese tipo es un imbécil—dijo Konohamaru enfadado.

—No sabía que esto había pasado el día de ayer—dijo su prima mientras bajaba la cabeza—Si hubiera sabido, hubiéramos hecho algo para ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

—Me hicieron sentir mejor—dijo Hinata sonriendo—Fue todo una sorpresa el pastel y los globos—dijo Hinata recordando un poco sobre la noche anterior y sonrió—Ya está todo en el pasado—murmuró y Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es así.

—Pensé y pensé mucho—dijo Hinata—Y en verdad quiero dejar este episodio detrás—les dijo a ambos—No quiero seguir pensando en Naruto y en lo que sucedió.. Quiero moverme hacia delante y olvidarlo de una buena vez por todas—la pareja asintió y Hinata sonrió—También quiero que me perdonen por no decirles nada ayer—murmuró bajando la mirada—Pero no quería que se preocuparan por mí.

—Es normal que nos preocupemos por nuestra amiga, Hinata—dijo Konohamaru sonriendo y frunció el ceño—Ya sé que se terminó todo entre este tipo y tú, pero si él comienza a molestarte de nuevo, quien sabe por qué, solo tienes que decírnoslo—murmuró el chico y sonrió maliciosamente—Sé que no quieres decírselo a Neji porque ese tipo está loco, pero a Kiba y a mi si puedes, sabemos controlarnos y podremos darle su merecido a ese imbécil si vuelve acercarse a ti.

Hinata sonrió. Si, se lo agradecía por su ayuda, pero dudaba que Naruto siquiera se acercase a ella cuando tenía su despampanante esposa a su lado de nuevo, tampoco cuando no sentía nada hacia ella y no tenían nada en común.

Después de que le explicó a la pareja bien y ellos al fin entendieron, Hinata se marchó en su auto el cual había dejado en el estacionamiento anoche antes de irse al club nocturno con los chicos. Mientras conducía de regreso a su casa, Hinata recordó que era domingo y eso significaba que Neji estaba en la casa. La verdad era que no quería hablar o ver a su hermano todavía. Él vería lo mal que se veía y se daría cuenta de todo. Neji sabía leer demasiado a las personas, lo odiaba un poco por eso. Era mejor que se tomase su tiempo antes de regresar a casa. Así que se devolvió.

Condujo y condujo por la ciudad y pensó en algún sitio donde estar. Era difícil ya que la mayor parte del tiempo o estaba en el apartamento de Neji o en el de Hanabi y la verdad era que no quería regresar al apartamento de su prima y tampoco ir al de Neji cuando Rock Lee podría estar en este con su novia haciendo cosas.

No sabía a donde ir. Era una antisocial que no tenía más amigos de los que ya se conocían. Debía de ampliar más su círculo, al menos un poco.

Continuó dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que estuvo corriendo por el malecón. Hinata estacionó en la orilla del malecón y miró hacia el mar. Ir a la playa siempre la relajaba y la ponía de buen humor, quizás ver el mar podía tener el mismo efecto. Arrancó el auto y buscó un estacionamiento cerca. Cuando lo encontró, dejó su nuevo bebe asegurado allí y salió del vehículo. Se dirigió hacia el malecón el cual tenía una pared que le daba por debajo de los pechos a Hinata de concreto. Una persona fácilmente se podía tirar por allí. Solo había que saltar un poco y subirse sobre la pared.

Hinata soltó una risita por lo que estaba pensando.

Se quedó allí pensando.

Ahora que les había dicho a sus mejores amigos lo que había sucedido entre Naruto y ella se sentía un poco más libre y con menos peso en el alma. Sabía que iba a ser duro superar a ese imbécil porque este se le había metido en la piel y en el alma a pesar del corto tiempo que duraron.

Hizo una mueca.

Aun así, tenía que olvidarlo, tenía que obligar a su mente y corazón a hacerlo. No podía seguir pensando en Naruto. No era saludable para ella.

Bajó la mirada hacia el agua azulada.

Dudaba que alguna vez hubiese una casualidad de ambos volver a encontrarse en una fiesta o algo así, Hinata no se relacionaba mucho con su otra familia, apenas los conocía a diferencia de Neji y Hoheto quienes ya habían compartido demasiado con estos. Además, si se daba la casualidad de que ambos estuvieran invitados a la misma fiesta, Hinata declinaría la invitación rápidamente. Si, era algo inmaduro un poco, pero hasta que no superase por completo a Naruto y todo lo que tenía que ver con este, Hinata no se acercaría a los lugares donde este podría estar. Ese era el plan hasta el momento y lo llevaría al pie de la letra para olvidarse de su primer amor y del hombre que terminó rompiéndole el corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Aun no podía contactarla.

Naruto se rindió por enésima vez.

Había tratado muchas veces de conectar con Hinata pero siempre lo mandaba al buzón y no respondía sus mensajes. Si, se lo tenía merecido por lo que hizo pero en verdad quería hablar con ella. No quería que hubiese mala sangre entre ellos porque a pesar de que sucedió, a Naruto le gusto lo que tuvieron, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Hinata tenía que entender sus puntos y porque había decidido romper por las buenas.

Tiró su móvil a un lado y se dijo que lo intentaría más tarde. Tenían que hablar. Por mucho que Hinata lo intentarse ignorar, algún día tendría que darle la cara.

Era domingo y Naruto normalmente los pasaba en su apartamento haciendo nada. Tenía que buscar algo que hacer ahora que ya no estaba con Hinata. Maldición. Incluso no podía estar en su apartamento. Todo le recordaba a ella a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Dormir anoche fue una completa tortura porque no dejo nunca de recordar la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Iba a ser difícil superarla porque se había acostumbrado a ella pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo suyo era imposible y no podía ser. Por mucho que trataran, la relación era una fallida. Soltó un suspiro y trató de olvidarse de ella. Era mejor hacer algo que lo distrajera.

Y eso hizo. Pasó parte de la mañana viendo en Netflix algunas series que había visto que eran muy populares con buenas tramas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando escuchó su móvil sonar. Naruto pausó el episodio de la serie que estaba viendo para tomar la llamada. Era Shion.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó que esta quería. La noche anterior Shion lo había estado llamando demasiado diría Naruto, había tomado su llamada una vez, pero fue para preguntarle sobre su madre. Naruto le había dicho todo lo que sabía de esta y la había tranquilizado, pero media hora después, Shion había llamado otra vez y otra vez, Naruto había estado ignorando sus llamadas porque no entendía cuál era su afán. Si, le agradecía por preguntar sobre su familia, pero era ya demasiado. Sentía que algo pasaba con su novio y quizás era por eso que lo llamaba. Podía escucharla y ayudarla, pero él también tenía sus problemas y ahora mismo no quería meterse en los problemas amorosos de nadie cuando todavía tenía los suyos. Era egoísta.

Bufo molesto y contestó la llamada ya al quinto timbrazo.

—¿Que sucede?

— _¡Naruto!_

Oh mierda. Naruto soltó un suspiro. Si, así era como había pensado antes. Era adivino. Shion estaba llorando. Otra vez.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Naruto fingiendo un poco de interés. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sobre relaciones ni nada, quería estar tranquilo en su piso pensando sobre lo que hizo, reflexionando.

—¡ _Me dejo!_ —dijo su ex esposa entre sollozos.

Si, lo venía venir.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Naruto fingiendo sorpresa—¿Qué sucedió?

Shion empezó a relatar como su novio y ella comenzaron a pelear porque esta última estaba visitando a su ex esposo y porque le había pedido ayuda. Naruto pensó que era tan estúpida la razón. No había nada entre Shion y él, nada más que una relación pasada y una nueva completamente profesional. Le dijo que se calmara y que intentase hablar con este más calmadamente.

Naruto terminó la llamada después de decirle que se tranquilizara y que más tarde hablarían. Tiró el móvil sobre el sofá y soltó un bufido. Quería ayudarla a que todo le fuese bien con su nueva pareja, incluso todavía estaba intentando buscarle un trabajo al chico aquel con sus contactos, pero en verdad no quería involucrarse en su relación cuando esto podía provocar problemas con su nueva pareja. Parpadeó confuso y se rió de lo que había pensado.

Él había hecho lo mismo. Se había involucrado de nuevo con Shion cuando sabía que esto podría provocar problemas con Hinata y lo había hecho pensando que era su deber ayudar a su ex esposa. Fue un insensible desde que apareció Shion, debió de haber hablado con Hinata aunque pensase que lo suyo no podía ser, debió hablar las cosas bien con ella, pero se hizo el idiota y la lastimó. Ella debía de odiarlo mucho.

Se levantó del sofá. Ya no quería estar en su casa. Era mejor que diese una vuelta por la ciudad. Estar en su casa era horrible.

Después de ponerse presentable, Naruto tomó su todoterreno e hizo lo que había estado pensando. Anduvo y anduvo en la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. No sabía dónde estar. No quería visitar a sus amigos y ni a sus padres a pesar de que le prometió a su madre pasar a verla más tarde.

Estuvo dando vueltas hasta que llego cerca del mar. Comenzó a recorrer en su vehículo el malecón. No había estado en esta área de la ciudad en mucho tiempo. Él no era un tipo de mares ni de piscinas, iba si alguien lo invitaba. Aunque cuando era un adolescente, a veces sus amigos y él venían a disfrutar de este los fines de semanas. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Se sentía muy viejo y la verdad era que no era tan viejo. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a su vida divertida? Todo era trabajo y trabajo. Ya no era lo mismo de antes.

Naruto bufo molesto. No tenía caso pensar en ello más.

Continuó recorriendo lentamente con ganas de parquearse en la orilla de la acera y salir a recibir el aire caliente y salado del mar pero estaba bien fresco dentro de su vehículo. En verdad tenía que salir un poco más. Había algunas personas hablando y tan solo observando por los telescopios, algunos paseando sus perros por el paseo del rompeolas.

Mientras continuaba mirando y conduciendo con lentitud, algo captó su atención. Había una chica solitaria lejos de las personas. Naruto tenía muy buena vista y definitivamente reconoció la figura femenina. Se quedó mirando hacia la chica apoyada contra la pared mientras miraba hacia el mar. Podía reconocerla incluso de espalda. Él había tocado esa espalda y ese cuerpo, era inconfundible para él. Era increíble. Había estado llamándola y mensajeandole desde el día de ayer y de la nada se la encontraba.

Era Hinata. ¿Pero qué hacia allí? Estaba muy lejos de donde se supone que debería estar, dígase de donde vivía su hermano, donde vivía su prima o donde vivían sus padres. Naruto frenó de golpe y se quedó allí parqueado en la orilla mirando hacia la inconfundible Hinata. Se veía bien desde donde estaba pero no entendía que hacía a aquella hora un domingo en aquel lugar. ¿Acaso ella…? Naruto sintió la piel de gallina pero se calmó. Hinata no se atrevería a terminar su vida solo por lo que sucedió.

¿O si…?

Rápidamente se parqueó bien y se quitó el cinturón para salir como una bala del vehículo. Los adolescentes de ahora pensaban muy extraño y a Naruto no le gustaría saber que Hinata hizo algo indebido por lo que sucedió. Salió del todoterreno y caminó rápidamente hacia la chica quien seguía en la misma posición de antes.

Una vez detrás de ella, movió una mano hacia su brazo desnudo y lo tomó, girándola hacia él. La chica soltó un grito por la sorpresa y sin darse cuenta de que era él, le golpeó la cara con una mano. Naruto se cubrió la nariz la cual era la que había sufrido el golpe pero no la soltó y sintió como ella seguía intentando zafarse de su agarre. Naruto se alejó la mano de la cara y la miró.

—¡Soy yo!

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó quieta mirándolo boquiabierta. Si, debía de ser una sorpresa que se encontraran así de esa forma cuando todo había terminado el día de ayer. Era tan pronto pero Naruto en verdad se alegraba de verla. Le sonrió y ella frunció el ceño para zafarse de su agarre, completamente enfadada. La entendía. Naruto estaría enfadado si alguien le hiciese lo mismo.

—Hola—la saludó Naruto con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le espetó mirándolo con sus fríos ojos pálidos.

—¿Podemos hablar?—le pregunto Naruto haciendo una mueca. Quería hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por lo que sucedió y por lo insensible que fue. Si, tenían que terminar lo que comenzaron, pero tampoco quería que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

—Estamos hablando—largó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya. No era para nada la chica dulce y animada que conoció. Sintió un peso en el corazón y bajo la mirada. Él había hecho esto. En el poco tiempo que estuvo con Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella era muy vivaz y amable, pero dudaba que quedase algo de esa chica, o al menos, ella no iba a mostrar esa faceta con él.

—Discúlpame—se disculpó Naruto y Hinata se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta para después soltar una carcajada.

—¿Estás loco?—le preguntó y Naruto hizo una mueca. No, no lo estaba, estaba siendo serio aquí pero Hinata parecía que en verdad no quería hablar con él, en verdad lo entendía, pero aunque ella no quisiese que hablasen, tenían que hacerlo.

—Hinata.

—No quiero hablar contigo—dijo ella moviendo la cabeza para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar pero Naruto dio un largo paso y le tomó el brazo de antes en la mano, deteniéndola.

Hinata se giró un poco hacia el mientras le daba una mala mirada y que si estas mataran, Naruto quizás estuviese teniendo su ultimo respiro.

—Hablemos—pidió Naruto mientras apretaba un poco su agarre.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo ganas—dijo Hinata para desviar la mirada pero al menos no intento alejarse de él. Eso quería decir que quizás, en el fondo, si quería hablar. Naruto sonrió y le soltó el brazo. Hinata se apartó un poco y con una mano se acarició donde Naruto la había tocado.

—No recordaba que era tu cumpleaños—comenzó diciendo Naruto—En verdad lo siento.

Hinata movió la cabeza mientras se reía y después lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan gélidos que asustaron un poco a Naruto. Ella era tan joven y estaba pasando por algo como esto solo porque Naruto era un imbécil. Siempre había acusado a Hinata de que ella no sabía lo que en verdad quería pero estaba equivocado, era él quien no sabía lo que en verdad quería, porque en estos momentos, él quería estar con ella, abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez.

Era un imbécil.

—Sí, lo sé, me tienes tanto en tu mente que te olvidaste de este—espetó Hinata con sarcasmo y se rió—Sé que no era tan importante, quizás fue por eso que lo olvidaste y decidiste romper conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños—dijo ella y Naruto desvió la mirada—¡¿Qué clase de persona rompe con alguien el día de su cumpleaños?!—exclamó ella enfadada.

—Emm…—Naruto se cortó y tragó el nudo en su garganta. Era una persona horrible. Sin corazón—Lo siento. Soy horrible.

—¡Eres una escoria!—exclamó Hinata.

Naruto lo aceptó. Lo era.

—Hinata en verdad lo siento—se disculpó nuevamente pero sabía que esto no iba a arreglar nada, no cuando era tan reciente lo sucedido, no cuando aún había dolor en Hinata.

—Más que escoria—dijo Hinata riéndose—Tienes suerte de que no soy chismosa—le dijo y Naruto parpadeó confuso pero cuando vio su sonrisa maliciosa, entendió lo que se refería. Si ella fuese cotilla, Naruto hubiera visto a Neji Bryant el día de ayer.

—Esto es entre nosotros—dijo Naruto. Aunque no le molestaría que Neji lo golpease por estúpido, se lo merecía. Si alguien le hacía lo mismo a Karin, él movería cielo y tierra hasta encontrar el imbécil que hirió a su hermanita. Neji debía de ser igual que Naruto. Era increíble que Hinata todavía se guardara todo para sí.

—Pero es una buena venganza—dijo Hinata moviendo la cabeza mientras se reía y luego se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se la acaricio—Ya entiendo. Entiendo tus llamadas y mensajes, los cuales todavía llegan a pesar de que te he bloqueado—le dijo la chica y Naruto sintió como le dolía el corazón pero entendía porque Hinata lo había hecho—Tienes miedo de que le diga a Neji, ¿no?—terminó diciendo la chica.

No, no tenía miedo. No le tenía miedo a Neji. Bastante que sabía defenderse.

—Si mirases tu cara ahora—se burló Hinata riéndose de él. Naruto soltó un suspiro. Su cara tenía que estar quizás un poco sorprendida pero no por lo que Hinata había dicho, no, no era por eso, sino porque estaban hablando ahora. En verdad que el encuentro fue tan rápido—…pero tranquilo—escuchó que Hinata decía—No iré corriendo a los brazos de mi hermano para decirle que un imbécil me utilizó a su antojo.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose más. ¿Era eso lo que Hinata creía que había sucedido? Movió la cabeza, negando con esta.

—No fue así, Hinata—le dijo mientras se acercaba pero Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, lejos de él—Hinata en verdad no te utilice a mi antojo—trató de explicarse pero Hinata movió la cabeza.

—Soy más que eso, Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata y Naruto vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. No, no quería que ella llorase por un mal entendido. Naruto no la utilizó. En verdad estuvo con ella porque quería estar con ella, simplemente tenían que terminar porque lo suyo no tenía futuro.

—Hinata—murmuró Naruto dando otro paso hacia ella mientras acercaba su mano a Hinata pero esta golpeó la mano con fuerza.

—¡Vete al infierno!—le gritó antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él corriendo.

Naruto se quedó allí de pie, confundido, liado, preocupado, sorprendido y dolido. Maldición. Su pecho dolía. Pensó que todo sería fácil con Hinata, que solo le diría que tenían que terminar y seguirían igual que antes, siendo conocidos, pero no esto. Verla así tan dolida y tan triste lastimaba su corazón porque él había provocado todo esto. La había lastimado y había arruinado su cumpleaños.

Dejo caer la mano que Hinata había golpeado. Se merecía su odio. Había sido un gran idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Aún estaba temblando.

Ni bien había corrido lejos de él hacia el estacionamiento donde había estado su auto, Hinata subió en este, encendió el auto y arrancó como loca.

Hinata soltó un suspiro, dejando salir todo el aire que había retenido mientras estuvo hablando con Naruto. De todos los lugares con los que se podía encontrar con él tenía que ser en aquel lugar y tan pronto. ¡Qué destino de mierda! Eso era porque había estado pensando antes en él, era por eso que Naruto había aparecido así de la nada.

Golpeó con una mano el volante y escuchó un claxon detrás de ella. Maldijo en voz baja, tanto por el imbécil que estaba detrás de ella, como por Naruto. Se rió de lo que Naruto había dicho. ¿Que no la había usado? ¡Sí que la uso! Era un farsante. Lo que más le molestó fue la máscara de dolido que tenía como si en verdad lo estuviese. Era ella quien tenía que estar dolida. Era ella quien había sufrido su rompimiento, no él, ya que mientras estaba enamorada de él, Naruto no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

Era un imbécil.

¿Por qué mierda vino hacia aquel lugar? Todo por desviarse de su maldito camino. Ahora mismo podía estar en su habitación ocultándose de su hermano pero estando tranquila, no temblando ni con los pensamientos turbios por el imbécil de Naruto.

Maldijo nuevamente mientras apretaba el volante en sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blanco. Debió de haberlo golpeado en la cara, dejarle los cinco dedos de su mano pintados en su mejilla o golpearle las bolas. Estaba segura que se sentiría mucho mejor. O mejor que eso, esperaba que su ex esposa lo dejara otra vez para que viese como en verdad se sufría. Un idiota como Naruto se merecía estar solo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **—Creo que hay alguien que no se leyó las advertencias en el prologo pero las agregue en este capitulo y sera así en los siguientes, también se las puse en negrita esta vez para que no las ignore—**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Girl U Love**

 **(La Chica Que Amas)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 20**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

La semana había pasado rápido algo que le gusto al menos un poco a Naruto. Ya era fin de semana una vez más y era increíble lo rápido que se había pasado la semana, Naruto todavía recordaba lo que había desayunado el sábado pasado y… recordaba perfectamente las palabras y todo lo que le había dicho a Hinata.

Era un estúpido. Tuvo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas pero lo echó a perder porque era un verdadero estúpido. Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo. Dudaba que tuviese otra oportunidad con Hinata, no cuando ella lo odiaba y también lo había mandado al mismo infierno.

Se sentía tan mal por esto.

No había querido que sucediera de esa manera pero Hinata estaba dolida por lo que sucedió entre ellos y era justo, ya que Naruto había sido un insensible.

Soltó un bufido y la recordó. A pesar de que solo había pasado un día desde que se dejaron aquella vez que la vio, los ojos de Hinata tenían ojeras debajo y estaban algo enrojecidos. La vio tan pálida y Naruto sabía que era su culpa. Ella era tan joven y vivaz y tener su corazón roto tan pronto de esa manera tenía que ser muy doloroso, pero así como era joven, ella lo superaría y se reiría de lo sucedido entre ellos.

Naruto movió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Ya tampoco quería estar en su oficina, en cualquier lugar menos su oficina o su apartamento. Aun podía oler la colonia de flores que Hinata siempre llevo consigo. Iba a ser difícil para el superar esto porque a pesar de todo, se acostumbró a ella.

Se dijo que quizás visitaría a Shikamaru. Sí, eso haría.

Naruto salió de su oficina y cuando Shion lo vio, le sonrió y se puso de pie como si quisiera hablar pero Naruto caminó rápidamente al ascensor y la ignoró. Últimamente, Shion estaba demasiado cerca de él. No lo entendía. Ella tenía su pareja y estaba embarazada. Debería hablar seriamente con su ex esposa para poner los límites, no quería involucrarse en un problema de celos con su pareja.

Gracias a que el ascensor llego, Naruto pudo escaparse rápidamente de Shion. Soltó un suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron. Quizás fue una mala idea contratar a Shion como su secretaria pero solo había estado pensando en ayudarla, si hubiera sabido que se tornaría de esta forma, le hubiera ayudado a buscar otro trabajo. Esperaba que después de que hablaran, Shion dejase de molestarlo menos.

Al fin llego al piso de abajo, el cual era el de Shikamaru. Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron frente a Naruto, este sintió un poco de nostalgia. Salió del ascensor y miró hacia la sala vacía.

Bufo molesto.

Shikamaru fue un estúpido. Había dejado ir a una gran mujer que a pesar de que parecía ser una perra sin corazón, en el fondo, era muy diferente y amaba a Shikamaru. Ambos se amaban pero eran tan estúpidos. El primero estaba reacio a creer los sentimientos de Temari hacia él y la segunda era algo orgullosa.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar vacío. Shikamaru tampoco ya estaba aquí. Ya que ni bien Temari y el terminaron, este tomó toda sus pertenencias y se mudó a su nueva oficina en el bufete de su familia. Ya no iba a ser igual que antes. Naruto cuando estaba en su oficina sin trabajo siempre bajaba a molestar a Shikamaru. Era tan divertido.

Hizo una mueca. Las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora su amigo tenía nuevos planes, como casarse con su ex prometida. Soltó una carcajada. Era como si el destino le tuviera preparado lo mismo a ambos. Shikamaru se había encontrado con su ex prometida mientras que Naruto con su ex esposa. Después, Shikamaru se había arreglado con su familia y Naruto también lo había hecho. Se preguntó qué nuevo movimiento les tendría preparado el destino.

Aun así, tenía que ayudar a Shikamaru a estar de nuevo con Temari y cuando esto estuviese hecho, Naruto se enfrentaría a sus propios problemas. Primero con Shion y al final con Hinata. Se dio la vuelta y tomo el ascensor para bajar al primer piso. Naruto se dijo que aunque Hinata no quisiese verlo otra vez, intentaría por todos los medios intentar hablar con ella.

Tenía que solucionar lo que sucedió entre ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Había pasado una semana desde que su corazón había sido roto y a decir verdad, Hinata se sentía un poco mejor que antes. Si, a veces se deprimía un poco, era normal, pero ya no pensaba tanto en Naruto y no dolía como antes.

Había pasado la semana entera fuera de su casa. Como Hanabi y ella estaban de vacaciones se la pasaban más entre el centro comercial más cercano y en el apartamento viendo series de televisión. También planeando algunas cosas. Estaban planeando irse de viaje después de la graduación que sería en dos semanas, los chicos estarían también libres de la universidad y podrían ir con ellas. Incluso Neji, a pesar de que estaba segura de que no sería nada divertido ir con su hermano, ya que este era demasiado protector con ella.

Hinata alzó la mirada de su frappe de chocolate. Incluso ahora mismo estaba siendo protector con ella.

Estaba en un café con su hermano mayor. Hinata había estado evitando a Neji desde el sábado en que su corazón fue roto ya que no quería que él se diese cuenta sobre lo que sucedía. Él sabía que tuvo un novio que la dejó y todo eso, pero le había asegurado que estaba bien y no quería preocuparlo.

Neji la había invitado a almorzar juntos y cuando Hinata se negó diciendo que tenía planes su hermano se enfadó y comenzó a discutir con ella. Al final tuvo que acceder ya que si seguía negándose a verlo, su hermano, quien era muy perspicaz, comenzaría a sospechar algo y en verdad no quería que este supiese que el hombre que la utilizó y la dejó fue nada más y nada menos que Naruto. Esto haría el lio más grande porque sabía que Neji no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—¡Hinata!—exclamó Neji frente a ella, haciendo que Hinata diese un respingo.

—¿Qué?—le gritó asustada. No entendía porque la había llamado así. Casi le había dado un infarto.

Su hermano frunció el ceño y Hinata le sonrió mientras continuaba tomando su frappe. Tenía que dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos frente a Neji. No quería que él se diese cuenta de todo.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Hinata sonriendo.

Neji tomó el asa de la taza con café y dio un sorbo del contenido para después volverla a depositar sobre el platillo de esta. Luego se acomodó en el asiento frente a ella y Hinata sabía lo que venía. Neji siempre hacia eso cuando iba a hablar algo serio con Hinata.

—Olvídate de ese idiota, Hinata—le dijo y Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Si ganase dinero por cada cosa que adivinase, seria rica.

—Eso estoy haciendo—dijo Hinata y volvió a tomar un poco de su frappe.

Neji sonrió.

—Hay mejores peces en el mar—dijo su hermano—Sé que quiero que te concentres en tus estudios pero luego de estar pensando mucho en lo que paso, te mereces que intentes nuevamente una relación con alguien que en verdad te aprecie—le dijo Neji y Hinata sintió como su corazón latía de felicidad. Su hermano a veces podía ser un cretino pero otras veces era tan dulce. Él siempre había sido su héroe. Aun lo era.

—Sí, eso lo sé—le dijo Hinata sin dejar de sonreír—Gracias. Lo intentare.

—¿Sabes qué?—murmuró Neji y Hinata alzó una ceja. ¿Con que saltaría ahora?—¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que me pediste la dirección del amigo del ex de Temari?—le preguntó Neji y Hinata se ahogó cuando tomó un trago de su batido.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué Neji traía esto a colisión? Hinata miró a Neji y este la miró confundido. Ella era la que debería mirarlo de esa manera. No entendía porque traía a Naruto. ¿Acaso Kiba…? Hinata tragó nerviosa y rezó para que Kiba no hubiese abierto la bocota.

—¿D-de que hablas?—le preguntó Hinata y se aclaró la garganta.

—Dijiste que él te gustaba—le recordó Neji y Hinata maldijo en su mente. Si, recordaba que le había dicho esto antes, cuando estuvo loca por Naruto y loca por saber más de él. Le había pedido información a Neji de Naruto quien a su vez le había preguntado a Temari.

—Sí, pero eso es agua pasada—dijo Hinata haciendo un ademan de manos—Solo fue porque lo había visto diferente la noche de la fiesta y creía que era mucho más guapo—comenzó a explicarse y Hinata deseo que hubiese sido solo eso y no otras cosas. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar su proposición sobre dormir juntos? Estaba loca—Además, él tiene una esposa.

Neji abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Hinata arqueó una ceja. Así que Neji no lo sabía. Era extraño ya que pensó que Temari lo sabía y que quizás se lo había comentado a Neji cuando este fue a buscar información sobre Naruto para Hinata.

—¿Es por eso que te rendiste y te fuiste a los brazos de ese imbécil?—le preguntó Neji entrecerrando los ojos y Hinata tragó nerviosa otra vez.

Si Neji supiese que hablaban de la misma persona. Hinata asintió. Odiaba mentir pero no tenía otra salida. Le gustaría que Neji dejase el tema pero si lo cortaba de la nada, Neji se daría cuenta de que sucedía algo muy extraño con Naruto.

—¡Qué mal!—exclamó Neji y Hinata lo miró confundida.

—¿P-por qué lo dices?—le preguntó curiosa. No entendía porque Neji salía con Naruto ahora cuando antes no lo había hecho.

Su hermano sonrió.

—Se ve un buen partido—dijo Neji y se acarició la barbilla libre de barba—Es adulto, tiene un trabajo estable y sé que sabe tratar a una mujer—le dijo y Hinata deseó reírse en su cara. Si, era un adulto y tenía un trabajo quizás estable, ¿pero saber tratar a una mujer? Dudaba esto último. Era un insensible hijo de perra.

—No creo que sea el indicado para mí—dijo Hinata desviando la mirada. Le hubiese gustado escuchar esto antes, quizás le hubiese trasmitido esas palabras de Neji a Naruto y quizás este no la hubiese dejado por miedo a lo que sucedería si su hermano se enteraba. Este era una de las razones por las que Naruto la había dejado, aunque él no lo admitiese, Hinata lo sabía en el fondo.

—Sé que no debería tirártelo encima por lo que paso pero en verdad te mereces a alguien que te sepa apreciar y creo que un mocoso de tu edad no sabrá hacerlo—le dijo Neji y Hinata lo miró con sorpresa. Ahora la estaba lanzando a los lobos. ¿Qué onda con su hermano? Este sonrió ante su mirada y se encogió de hombros—Solo quiero que olvides a ese imbécil que te lastimo.

—Los hombres mayores solo quien sexo—dijo Hinata pensando en Naruto. Este solo había estado con ella por el sexo a pesar de que solo lo hicieron dos veces y también hubo algunos juegos previos, pero lo había dejado claro desde el principio, que solo era una relación sexual con ella. Así que no debía de haber mucha diferencia en los hombres mayores que veían a muchachitas como ella como objetos sexuales. No gracias, ya no quería un hombre más mayor que ella.

Neji entrecerró los ojos.

—Sé que no eres virgen—dijo Neji sin tacto y Hinata abrió la boca para después mirar por el lugar para ver si alguien lo había escuchado ya que su hermano había hablado un poco alto, por suerte cada quien estaba en sus asuntos.

—¡Neji!

—Sé que tampoco fue con un vibrador—continuó diciendo este y Hinata se ruborizo—¿Este chico con el que salías te la quito, no?—preguntó sin pelos en la lengua—Tiene agallas el muy maldito—dijo Neji riéndose para después fruncir el ceño—Debería matarlo por tocar con sus sucias manos a mi bebe—murmuró y soltó un bufido—Pero en verdad lo dejare pasar.

Hinata sonrió y asintió. Continuaron tomando el almuerzo. Hinata no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho su hermano. Fue tan random su comentario sobre Naruto. Ella pensó que quizás Kiba o alguien más habían abierto la boca.

—¿Por qué quieres que me ligue con un hombre como Uzumaki-san?—le preguntó. Neji tenía que tener una base y Hinata dudaba de que este lo conociese a fondo como para lanzarla de lleno a sus brazos.

—Buen partido, Hinata. Es lo principal—le dijo Neji—Sé que no es mala persona, porque si fuese así, no sería amigo de mis primos y Temari no hablaría tan bien de él—dijo este sonriendo—Además, antes de que Shikamaru y Temari se separaran, fui a ver a Temari y me lo tope en el ascensor…

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Naruto no le habló sobre esto. ¿Por qué se quedó callado? Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Neji había dicho o hecho algo que hubiese cambiado los pensamientos de Naruto sobre ella? Neji a veces podía ser muy indecente cuando quería.

—¿En serio?

Neji asintió.

—Fue muy amable aunque debo decir que es un poco callado, incluso más que Shikamaru—dijo Neji acariciándose la barbilla—Y por unos segundos pensé que quizás sabía que era gay porque me tenía como miedo o algo así…—terminó diciendo su hermano y Hinata asintió pero sabía que no era porque Naruto supiese que Neji era gay, era por ella que estuvo de esa manera.

—Bueno…—Hinata se encogió de hombros—De todos modos, él está casado y ya no me interesa como antes—dijo Hinata para terminar de hablar con él. Era mejor que cerraran este tema y lo dejasen en el olvido. Hinata tenía que seguir tratando de olvidarlo y si no hacía que su hermano dejase de hablar de el sobre lo "buen" partido que era, entonces nunca lo conseguiría.

—Solo que no entiendo cómo es que está casado—dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño y Hinata maldijo en su mente. Este en verdad no iba a dejar el tema—No recuerdo haber visto un anillo en su mano y Temari nunca me hablo sobre que lo estuviese.

Hinata volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé—dijo ella—Quizás estaba alejado de ella por alguna pelea y volvieron a reconciliarse—dijo más para sí que para su hermano. Quizás Naruto y Shion siempre estuvieron juntos y simplemente tuvieron una gran pelea que los tuvo separados por dos o tres meses antes de que Hinata lo conociese. También para el divertirse un poco se acercó a Hinata con la intención de solo dormir juntos en un encuentro de una sola noche que Hinata prolongó al obsesionarse con Naruto—Creo que volvieron no hace mucho—dijo con tristeza.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas?—preguntó Neji alzando una negra ceja.

Hinata se congeló y miró hacia su hermano quien la mirada curioso. ¡Oh! Se había dejado llevar. ¿Cómo mierda le iba a explicar a su hermano sobre esto? Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que encontrar una solución rápido.

—Bueno…—murmuró Hinata sin dejar de pensar. Mierda. Se iba a joder.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella.

—Sakura—dijo Hinata lo primero que se le pasó por la mente y Neji parpadeó confuso—Sabes Sakura y la esposa de Hoheto son buenas amigas y a veces me junto a desayunar con estas y…

Neji se rió e hizo un ademan de manos, restándole importancia.

—No tienes que ponerte nerviosa—le dijo su hermano—Escuche que Sakura es muy cotilla y con lo que me dices, supongo que los rumores son ciertos.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

—Sí, así es—dijo ella riéndose y suspiro tranquila. Se había salvado. Era mejor que dejase de hablar de Naruto o cualquier cosa que lo relacionase.

Neji soltó un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás. Hinata bajo la mirada y tomó el frappe el cual se estaba derritiendo más de lo debido. Hinata desvió la mirada lejos de su hermano quien parecía haberse ido a otra dimensión, supuso que estaba pensando en su amor no correspondido, este siempre terminaba en aquel lugar con cualquier cosa que ellos hablasen. Hinata se sentía triste por su hermano. Tantos años enamorado de alguien sin ser correspondido debía de ser duro, agregándole que esta persona era una insensible, ya que, se la pasaba mostrándole a Neji su pareja y alabándola delante de este. Hinata miró a su hermano. Debía de ser muy duro para este.

—Es increíble como apestamos en esta cosa del amor, ¿no?—Neji soltó una risita mientras movía la cabeza para después mirarla—Puede que este destinado a estar jodido por un amor no correspondido pero tú tienes salvación.

—Creo que la tienes también—le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Neji negó con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—No lo creo, Hinata—le dijo y bajo la mirada—Soy homosexual. No he salido del closet y muy poca gente sabe que me gustan los hombres—murmuró con tristeza—Es imposible para mi revelarme por lo que esto puede ocasionarle a mi familia, Hinata—le dijo—Lo sabes. No es bueno venir de una familia tan conocida como la nuestra y también, esto puede lastimar a nuestros padres y a todos a nuestros alrededor—dijo y se alejó—Me huele que durare mucho tiempo loco por Rock Lee y cada día me iré obsesionando más hasta que explote—Neji sonrió—Pero como dije antes, tu si tienes salvación. Eres joven y bella. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchos pretendientes detrás de ti.

Hinata se rió. Era posible pero ninguno de estos le llamaba la atención. Era por eso que se había sentido mucho más atraída hacia Naruto porque este en verdad le había llamado la atención desde el primer vistazo que obtuvo de este. Soltó un suspiro. Le gustaría intentarlo de nuevo pero todavía tenía que olvidar a Naruto ya que ni en sueños se metería con alguien cuando sentía algo por el hombre que le había roto el corazón todavía. No sería sano y tampoco sería bueno para aquella persona.

—De todos modos, quiero enfocarme en otras cosas—dijo Hinata mirando a su hermano.

Neji le dio una mirada y asintió. Por suerte dejaron el tema de los novios y de todo lo relacionado con lo que sucedió. Esta vez continuaron hablando sobre si saldrían el domingo y otras cosas. Después, Neji tuvo que irse para ir a ver a su querida amiga Temari y cada quien se fue por un camino diferente.

Hinata iba en su auto pensando hacia donde podría ir. Desde el domingo pasado, Hinata se había reprimido un poco de ir a ver a sus amigos, primero porque no quería preocuparlos y segundo, porque tenía que dejar de frecuentar tanto el apartamento de su prima, esta debía de querer sus momentos a solas con su novio y con Hinata allí, dudaba que estos lo tuvieran.

Estaba pensando que una vez que se graduase, conseguiría un apartamento y algún trabajo a medio tiempo antes de la universidad para poder ahorrar un poco y no vivir tanto de sus padres. Soltó una risita. Antes no había pensado trabajar pero ahora quería una vida independiente, quería valerse un poco por sí misma para así cuando conociese algún día aquella persona especial, esta no pondría peros ni se retractaría estar con ella por razones estúpidas.

Naruto en verdad era un imbécil. Era más que imbécil. Hinata se rió ante el recuerdo del domingo pasado cuando se encontró con el cerca del mar. Él se vio tan normal mientras que ella estaba hecha un asco por dentro. En verdad no le había importado nada. Naruto debía de estar siendo muy feliz al lado de su esposa ahora.

Movió la cabeza y se dijo que tenía que olvidarse de Naruto. Tenía que moverse a un nuevo ambiente por un tiempo para poder olvidarlo. Pensó que aprovecharía el viaje de Neji para ello. Después de la graduación tomaría ese viaje para disfrutar y aclarar sus pensamientos, quien sabe si en este viaje conocería a alguien nuevo que la haría olvidarse de su amor no correspondido por Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Naruto:**

Era increíble lo rápido que se iba el tiempo. Aun no dejaba de pensar esto. Ya era domingo y recordó que el domingo anterior había visto a Hinata y desde entonces habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Primero, se había encontrado con Hinata y lo había arruinado con esta cuando tuvo la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. Después, había peleado con Shikamaru otra vez y este lo mandó al infierno, y luego trató de ayudar a Temari a volver con Shikamaru, lo cual fue un fracaso, ya que el muy imbécil, estaba de meloso con su prometida y Temari los había visto. Tuvo otra pelea con Shikamaru ahí mismo, la cual no terminó bien y desde entonces no había hablado con el tipo.

Se sentía mal porque su amigo era un estúpido. Él amaba a Temari y se negaba a admitirlo solo porque estaba dolido. Las cosas eran diferentes con Hinata y él, muy diferentes. Desde el comienzo su relación fue plenamente sexual, lo que complicó un poco las cosas fue que Hinata terminó enamorándose de él, a pesar de que Naruto decía que era imposible, pero las cosas eran así. Sentía haberla lastimado y debió de haberla dejado ir aquel día de la cita, pero aun, en este tiempo, todavía no entendía porque no lo había permitido. ¿Por qué la había detenido de haber llamado a Kiba? ¿Por qué la había metido en lo que no estaba otra vez?

Se quedó pensando y recordando lo que Sai y él habían hablado hace días. No dejaba de preguntarse sobre lo que en verdad sentía por Hinata. Había pensado que dejándola se sentiría más libre y estaría más tranquilo, pero lejos de ella estaba mucho peor que antes, apenas podía dormir porque estar en su cama le recordaba lo que habían hecho juntos aquel día y cuando estaba en su oficina, intentando trabajar, recordaba las veces que ella siempre estuvo allí molestándolo.

Lo había cagado y estaba bastante jodido porque antes, cuando estaban juntos no pensaba tanto en ella pero ahora que estaban separados, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, en lo que ella podría estar haciendo, en cómo le estaba yendo y como se encontraba.

Estaba muy jodido.

¿Estaría enamorado de ella?

Naruto frunció el ceño. Lo pensó y lo pensó. No lo sabía. Hinata le gustaba. Le gustaba su cuerpo, sus besos, la forma en la que se reía y sus ocurrencias. Admitía que se excitaba como loco cuando estaba con ella y admitía que ninguna mujer le había provocado lo mismo, ni siquiera Shion quien fue su esposa y estuvieron juntos por un largo tiempo. Hinata le provocaba cosas que incluso Naruto desconocía.

¿Acaso eso era amor?

Creía que la gente enamorada se miraba a si misma con aquella persona en el futuro, pero la verdad era que no se imaginaba a Hinata y a él juntos, saliendo sin miedo, viviendo juntos quizás o casados. No se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Bufo molesto y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá donde estaba sentado. Estaba en casa de sus padres y cuando Naruto entró en esta después de tanto tiempo, sintió mucha añoranza y le dieron ganas de llorar. Su madre había sido dada de alta hace unos días y Naruto aún no se había dignado en regresar a casa para verla así que se había mantenido llamándola y preguntándole como estaba, pero hoy, al fin se había decidido a poner un pie dentro de su antiguo hogar.

Definitivamente se sentía en casa ahora.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su madre, quien tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Naruto sonrió y asintió. Su madre le volvió a sonreír para después sentarse en un sofá frente a Naruto. El ama de llaves se acercó con una bandeja la cual dejo en la mesita frente a ellos, entonces luego de que esta se fuese, su madre comenzó a servir el té.

Su madre estaba mucho mejor que antes. Estaba muy animada y esto era muy bueno, ya que según lo que escuchó de Nagato, su madre se había visto muy mal y Naruto recordaba cuando la había visto lo mal que se veía. Estaba feliz de que se hubiese recuperado. Naruto en primer lugar nunca debió de abandonar su hogar, debió de hablar las cosas bien con su padre, hacerle entender que quería algo diferente, quizás Minato entendería.

—Otra vez pensando sobre esa chica, ¿no?

Naruto parpadeó confuso y vio que su madre le sonreía mientras extendía una taza con té hacia Naruto. Este último la tomó y asintió. En parte si estaba pensando en ella y además en su madre, pero no quería preocupar a esta última diciéndole que estaba pensando en ella también, así que era mejor decir que estaba pensando en Hinata.

—En verdad la cague—le dijo a su madre después de tomar un sorbo de té—Ahora no dejo de pensar en ella y en lo que sucedió.

—¿Has intentado hablar con ella?—le preguntó su madre.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—El día después de que terminamos, la vi cerca del mar—comenzó diciendo Naruto y terminó contándole a su madre todo lo que sucedió entre Hinata y el ese día—Cuando la vi, me emocione y quizás jodí más las cosas que antes. Desde entonces no me he vuelto a encontrar con ella.

Su madre hizo una mueca.

—Me gustaría aconsejarte o algo pero…—su madre soltó un suspiro—No sé qué decir.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero liarte con mis problemas, mama—le dijo Naruto y sonrió—Además, solo es mi conciencia matándome por lo que le hice el día de su cumpleaños—murmuró Naruto pero fue más para sí mismo. Se decía que cuando hablase con Hinata bien y se disculpase con ella, estaría bien, pero lo dudaba—De todos modos, ya más tarde buscare la forma de encontrarnos de nuevo. Sé dónde vive y donde viven sus amigos. No puede esconderse mucho.

Su madre sonrió y en ese momento, su pequeña hija Karin apareció con una algarabía. Hablaron un poco más y después de compartir un rato con las mujeres de su familia, Naruto se despidió de ellas y se marchó.

No sabía dónde ir. Era domingo y normalmente los pasaba en su apartamento, pero en verdad no quería estar allí. Quizás podría dar una vuelta, quien sabe si podría encontrarse con Hinata otra vez en la ciudad.

Y eso hizo, pero después de pasear demasiado, se rindió. Aquel día fue una casualidad. Algo que sucedió muy rápido. Aun no se lo podía creer. Al final, terminó yendo al mismo sitio donde la encontró. Dejo su vehículo parqueado en la orilla del paseo y salió de este. Se acercó al muro de concreto del malecón y se quedó mirando hacia el medio calmado mar. ¿Qué había estado ella observando en el mar?

Naruto soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada. Pudo arreglar las cosas con ella aquel día pero lo arruinó. Es que no supo que decir. Se había quedado sorprendido de verla y eso que solo habían pasado horas desde que terminaron aquel día que se vieron. Quería verla de nuevo pero dudaba que volviesen a encontrarse de nuevo porque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía muchas cosas de ella. Sabía que le gustaba ir a la playa con sus amigos e ir a esa cafetería estilo los ochenta donde trabajaba Kiba, y otras cositas por ahí, pero no lo suficiente.

¿Que había estado haciendo?

Se odiaba a si mismo por solo haber jugado con ella cuando Hinata había estado yendo en serio. Se sentía horrible por no corresponder sus sentimientos y hacerla creer que las cosas serían diferentes. Debió dejarla ir aquel día de la cita, pero sus impulsos, sus celos y otra cosa que no sabía identificar, hicieron que la detuviese de irse a los brazos de otro hombre.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sí, no quería que ella estuviese con Kiba. Sentía que el tipo era muy peligroso y que quizás tenía intenciones peores de las que tenía el mismo Naruto. Se veía a leguas. De todos modos, ninguno de los dos se la merecía. Hinata era una chica tan buena y Naruto la había lastimado con sus confusiones, sus preocupaciones y su negatividad.

En verdad debió dejarla ir pero fue tan egoísta. Debería ir a ver a su hermano y hablar con este sobre lo que paso, quizás de esta manera se sentiría un poco mejor. Confesar el daño que le hizo porque Naruto en verdad dudaba de que esta siquiera le hablase a Neji sobre él. Era un cobarde.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros oscuros y Naruto frunció el ceño pero se apresuró a ver quién llamaba. Vio en el indicador de llamada que era Shion. El ceño se intensificó. ¿Qué deseaba ahora?

Naruto no tomó la llamada y volvió a poner el móvil en su bolsillo. Bufo molesto. Shion no lo dejaba en paz. Tanto en el trabajo y cuando estaba libre de este. Le había arruinado el momento que tenía para pensar. Se alejó de la pared y se dio la vuelta, regresando a su todoterreno.

Una vez dentro de este, sintió otra vez su móvil vibrando. Sabía que era su ex esposa pero en verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con esta. Ignoró la llamada otra vez y encendió el vehículo, poniendo marcha después a su apartamento.

No quería ser egoísta. Sabía que Shion tenía problemas con su novio y que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de esto. Quizás ella se sentía cómoda con él hablando sobre ello ya que habían sido pareja y tenían confianza, pero Naruto también tenía sus propios problemas, y aunque había pedido su consejo y el de otras personas, ahora mismo dudaba que pudiese ayudar a alguien cuando estaba tan liado.

Naruto movió la cabeza. Más tarde la llamaría. Cuando estuviese un poco más tranquilo. Quizás Shion en verdad lo necesitaba. Ella estaba embarazada y en una mala situación. Estaba seguro de que si él estuviese en sus mismos zapatos, ella no dudaría en ayudarlo.

Al fin llegó a su apartamento y parqueó su todoterreno al lado de su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Después subió en el ascensor hacia el piso correspondiente donde estaba su apartamento. Unos minutos después, salió de este con las manos en los bolsillos pensando que vería alguna serie para distraerlo de sus problemas. Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta de su apartamento, diviso a una figura conocida.

Ahora entendía la insistencia de sus llamadas. Naruto hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su apartamento donde Shion estaba de pie con dos maletas medianas a su lado. Cuando Naruto se puso a su lado al fin, la chica rubia levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que salían de estos.

—¿Shion?

Ella sonrió y después bajo la mirada.

—¿Podemos entrar?—le preguntó ella en tono bajo.

Naruto asintió y después le abrió la puerta. La chica entró y Naruto se encargó de sus maletas. Una mujer embarazada no podía cargar cosas pesadas. Una vez dentro del apartamento, Naruto colocó las maletas a un lado. Por lo que se veía, parecía que Shion se había ido de donde vivía y pensaba también que era posible que hubiese terminado con su novio. Frunció el ceño. Naruto había tratado de que Shion se lo presentase, pero ella se negó a ello. Estaba seguro de que la causa de su ruptura había sido él. Soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento en un sofá frente a Shion quien ya se había acomodado en uno.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—le preguntó Naruto después de que se acomodó en un sofá.

—Terminamos—dijo Shion mirándolo.

Naruto abrió la boca. ¿Otra vez?

—Shion…—murmuró Naruto. ¿Acaso no le había hecho a entender al chico de que Naruto y ella no eran nada? Se supone que sus problemas habían venido por él. ¿Por qué simplemente Shion no dejaba que Naruto hablase con su novio para hacerle entender de que en verdad no había nada entre ellos?

—Esta vez es definitiva—dijo Shion bajando la cabeza.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Shion…—murmuró Naruto—Sé que quizás están peleando pero primero tienes que pensar en tu bebe y…

—No hay bebe—dijo Shion tan rápido que Naruto parpadeó confuso. ¿En verdad había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

—No hay bebe—repitió Shion más claro y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. En verdad si había escuchado bien. Naruto miro rápidamente hacia su vientre. Pero en verdad había pensado que estaba embarazada. Ella lo había dicho y… ¿Acaso lo había perdido?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Naruto más confundido.

Shion lo miró.

—Creía que estaba embarazada y…—ella soltó un sollozo—No lo estoy—dijo ella alzando las manos—Fue todo producto de mi mente y esto fue lo que detonó nuestra pelea que terminó en nosotros…—ella se sorbió la nariz—Por qué no estoy embarazada él terminó conmigo.

Oh mierda. Naruto hizo una mueca mientras veía a Shion deshacerse en llanto. Ahora se sentía horrible. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Shion. Tomó asiento a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para después acercarla a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Ella comenzó a llorar más una vez que tuvo la cabeza enterrada sobre el jersey gris de Naruto. Este último comenzó a pasar la mano por su rubio cabello.

Pobre de Shion. Naruto había estado actuando como un imbécil con ella sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que ella buscaba consuelo porque confiaba en él y sabía que Naruto no la defraudaría. Ahora él podría brindarle su ayuda porque sabía que la necesitaba. Esas maletas significaban que ella no tenía un lugar donde quedarse y Naruto dudaba que en su casa las cosas estuviesen bien.

—Shion, lo siento mucho—se disculpó Naruto.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él.

—Fui una estúpida—dijo Shion riéndose.

—No es tu culpa—le dijo Naruto sonriendo—Ese novio tuyo fue un imbécil.

Ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que sonrió y se alejó de él. Sacó un pañuelo de la cartera que tenía a un lado y se secó las lágrimas que había dejado salir para después sacudirse la nariz con este. Ella devolvió el pañuelo a su bolsa y un poco más calmada, lo enfrentó.

—Naruto-kun yo…—comenzó diciendo Shion pero Naruto movió la cabeza. Sabía lo que ella pensaba preguntarle.

—Puedes quedarte aquí—le dijo Naruto adelantándose.

—Pero—ella hizo una mueca—No creo que sea correcto.

—No hace nada—dijo Naruto sonriendo—Vivo solo.

—¿Que pasara con tu novia?—le preguntó Shion y bajo la cabeza—Estoy segura de que a ella no le gustara que tu ex esposa viva bajo tú mismo techo.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Eso era un problema pero Hinata y él ya no eran nada. Además, tampoco fueron novios, solo tuvieron una relación sin etiqueta. Se odiaba por esto porque nunca la trató como se debió, solo la utilizó a su antojo, y si, fue cierto lo que Hinata decía. Eso fue lo que hizo. Era entendible que ella lo odiase con todo su ser por usarla. Soltó un suspiro.

—Hinata y yo terminamos—dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

—¿Y si quieres volver con ella?—preguntó Shion e hizo una mueca—Si yo fuese ella no me gustaría que mi novio viviese con su ex esposa y…

Naruto asintió. A él tampoco le gustaría pero ellos ya no eran nada y además, dudaba que sucediese. Naruto quería disculparse con ella por lo que sucedió y por lo insensible que fue, pero no se imaginaba que volviesen juntos. No quería lastimarla más y si volvían a estar juntos, eso sería lo que pasaría porque Naruto no sabía siquiera lo que en verdad sentía, sería muy doloroso para Hinata.

—Dudo que suceda—le dijo Naruto desviando la mirada.

—¿No la amas?

—Yo…—Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Debería decirle todo desde un principio a Shion para que entendiese mejor las cosas.

—Naruto-kun…—murmuró Shion y Naruto la volvió a mirar. Con sus ojos, Shion lo instigaba a decirle la verdad.

—Solo tuvimos una relación por el gusto, Shion—comenzó a explicarle Naruto—Nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre de Sasuke y nos acostamos juntos ese mismo día—le dijo y vio como ella abría los ojos—No sabía que era menor ya que cuando anda con maquillaje y ropa más elegante, se ve bastante diferente—le dijo recordando el aspecto maduro de Hinata aquella noche. Se había quedado encismado por ella. Nunca había visto una chica tan ardiente, ni siquiera Sakura era así—La mañana después de que nos acostamos supe que era menor y que también era virgen.

—Vaya…

Naruto asintió.

—Me sentí un poco responsable por ello y sucedieron varias cosas después—le dijo sin decirle mucho, no quería que ella supiese que Naruto más o menos huyó de sus responsabilidades por desflorar a una menor y que fue el verdadero imbécil con ella. Hinata en verdad fue una chica dura porque lo aguantó todo este tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No importa—le dijo Naruto—Pero quiero verla otra vez. Necesitamos hablar y terminar bien. Era el día de su cumpleaños y la lastime. Debe odiarme pero en verdad no quiero que lo haga. Quiero que me entienda sobre porque terminamos.

—Bueno…

—De todos modos, con lo de quedarte aquí, no hay problema, Shion—le dijo Naruto sonriendo—Es mi apartamento y además, antes vivías aquí, así que sería como sentirte en casa.

Shion sonrió y borró la sonrisa.

—Gracias pero aun así, quiero ayudarte en los quehaceres y con la comida—le dijo Shion—Puedo ayudarte y olvídate de pagarme siquiera, con dejarme vivir aquí hasta que la situación se estabilice es suficiente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Te seguiré pagando ya que es un trabajo pero acepto sobre lo de ayudarme aquí—murmuró Naruto—Aunque tengo una empleada que viene cada dos días a limpiar y lavar mi ropa.

—¡Puedo hacerlo!

Naruto se sorprendió pero sonrió.

—Está bien.

Después de esto, Naruto y Shion continuaron hablando sobre lo que sucedería ahora en adelante sobre ella y su estadía en su hogar. Naruto pensó que tendría que convencerla sobre ayudar en la casa. Quizás ella podría hacerle de comer y esas cosas, pero era mejor que le dejase el trabajo a su ayudante, ya que, la mujer, también necesitaba de aquel sueldo que Naruto le pasaba por venir a limpiar su hogar. Luego, Naruto la ayudó a llevar las maletas a la habitación de invitados para que se acomodase en esta y le dijo que si necesitaba algo que le preguntase.

Naruto volvió a la sala y se acercó al pequeño minibar que tenía. Sacó una botella de Hennessy y se sirvió una copa. Necesitaba alcohol. Tomó asiento en un sofá y comenzó a degustar el coñac. Bueno, la cosa iba a ser algo extraña con Shion viviendo bajo su techo otra vez. Solo esperaba que pudiese soportarlo. Las cosas habían cambiado en el tiempo que tenían desde que se separaron, ya no eran iguales, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Le había cedido su ayuda cuando ella más la necesitaba y se iba a sacrificar porque sabía que en un futuro, Shion se lo agradecería.

Shion no era mala chica, solo necesitaba ayuda, pero como abogado que era sospechaba un poco de ella. Todo era tan extraño. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvieron separados y de la nada, cuando se estaba sintiendo un poco feliz, Shion aparecía. ¿Debería seguir el consejo de su hermano menor?

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Nagato en el hospital cuando su madre todavía estaba en este. Nagato le había dicho que Shion lo estaba engañando y lo estaba usando. No quería dudar. Pero confiaba mucho en su intuición y allí le olía a gato encerrado. Nagato insistía en que investigara a Shion a sus espaldas.

Naruto se sentó derecho.

Miró hacia la cocina. Escuchaba a Shion tararear una canción extraña para él. Le haría caso a su consejo. En verdad era muy extraño. No quería dudar de ella, pero era un abogado, dudaba de las personas siempre. Así que se mantendría con los ojos abiertos. Solo por si acaso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Hinata:**

Después de almorzar con Neji, Hinata se fue después a encontrarse con sus amigos en una plaza comercial para disfrutar de la tarde libre que tenían los chicos. Se la pasaron comiendo y comprando cosas, después fueron al cine a ver varias películas y otra vez volvieron a comer. Si Hinata seguía así, iba a aumentar de peso, aunque no era dada a tener sobrepeso, pero había pasado la semana entera comiendo comida chatarra. Aunque ya no le importaba. La verdad es que ahora vivía para ella, así era que tenía que ser. No vivir para nadie. Se había perdido en el camino cuando conoció a Naruto. Había sido una tonta.

Ahora estaban en una mesa en el área libre de la plaza comercial. Hanabi y Hinata les habían pedido helados a los chicos y estos estaban comprándoselos. Hinata se había acercado más que antes a Kiba. No era que le daría el sí a lo que él deseaba, que era una relación con ella, pero estar a su lado, la relajaba, además, de que se sentía algo protegida. Obviamente, no se metería con él. Hinata no sentía lo mismo que él decía sentir y si le daba el sí, entonces estarían en lo mismo y en verdad no le gustaría lastimar a Kiba. Él se merecía una chica que lo correspondiese en verdad y Hinata dudaba que pudiese hacerlo.

Aún no había olvidado a Naruto y se odiaba por ello.

—¡Hey!—llamó su atención Hanabi.

Hinata miró a su prima. La chica le sonrió mientras tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano.

—Deja de pensar en el pasado y vive el presente—le dijo Hanabi sonriendo—Muy pronto tendremos un nuevo ambiente y sé que este te sentara bien.

Hinata sonrió y se imaginó su vida universitaria. Ambas estaban pensando aplicar a la misma universidad de los chicos para estar todos juntos. Hinata pensaba estudiar alguna carrera que pudiese ayudar con los negocios familiares, ya que las cosas que le gustaban dudaba que pudiese dar para ellas. Además, no quería que terminase odiando las cosas que hacia siempre. Así que en verdad aplicaría para alguna carrera económica. Podía entender los números y pensaba que se le daban bien.

Los chicos volvieron después con sus helados. Kiba le trajo una barquilla de chocolate y Hinata tuvo un rápido recuerdo. La última vez que había comido helado fue aquel día con Naruto y… Frunció el ceño. No iba a odiar el rico chocolate por él. Solo era un hombre que había jugado con ella mientras que el chocolate era vida. Lo mejor que había.

Movió la cabeza y comenzó a comer. Sintió como Kiba tomaba el asiento a su lado, sentándose demasiado cerca, tanto así que paso un brazo por el espaldar de la silla de metal donde Hinata estaba sentada. Hinata lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Ustedes parecen pareja—dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso crees?—escuchó que Kiba decía con emoción.

—Sigue soñando, Kiba—le dijo Konohamaru para después tomar un sorbo de su malteada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Como si Neji aprobaría esto—le dijo su amigo a Kiba—Así que sigue soñando.

Kiba se rió y Hinata levantó la mirada hacia Kiba sin dejar de comer.

—De a mí a ese tipo que te dejo, ¿Cuál crees que Neji aprobaría Hinata?—preguntó Kiba y Hinata dejó de comer para mirarlo sorprendida.

Hinata trató de no reírse pero le fue en vano. Comenzó a reírse. Si él supiera que Neji ya había aprobado a Naruto hace tiempo, simplemente que este no sabía que Naruto era quien había sido su pareja y quien la había lastimado. Además, Neji no aprobaba a Kiba quien sabe por qué. Hinata entendía que el chico era juguetón pero quizás podía ser serio, quien sabe, podría sorprender a todos.

—¿Qué mierda, Hinata?—murmuró Kiba frunciendo los labios. Parecía dolido por que Hinata se hubiese burlado de lo que dijo.

Por suerte, el tema se desvió lejos de Kiba y de ella. Hanabi comenzó a hablar sobre que quería un animal en su apartamento pero que no se permitían en este y estaba haciendo que Konohamaru encontrase otro lugar para vivir. El tema siguió en esto, ya que Konohamaru dijo que intentaría hacerlo, entonces Kiba murmuró que en su apartamento se permitían mascotas y que había uno libre en el piso debajo del suyo.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Si Konohamaru y Hanabi se mudaban, entonces, eso significaría que ella también se mudaría, ya que tenía una habitación en el piso de la pareja y que Kiba estaría más cerca de ella que antes. No le molestaba pero tenía que mantener distancia porque no quería que él pensase que ella se interesaba por el de la manera que Kiba deseaba.

Tendría que conseguir su propio lugar entonces.

Después de hablar y hablar sobre los nuevos planes, al fin decidieron marcharse después de que pasaron la tarde entera en el lugar. Por suerte, Hinata trajo su propio auto y no tendría que irse en un aventón con Kiba, ya que, la pareja iría a la casa de los padres de Konohamaru para cenar esta noche junto a ellos y el lugar quedaba lejos de la casa de los padres de Hinata.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la plaza para ir al estacionamiento al aire libre de esta, Hinata se sintió observada. Miró por el lugar pero no reconoció a nadie. Quizás era su mente jugándole una broma, pero se sintió como si fuese Naruto quien estuviese mirándola. Hinata se pasó las manos por los brazos calmando sus escalofríos. Naruto no era de los que iban a aquellos lugares, aquel día de la cita lo había comentado y además de que había parecido tan fuera de lugar. En verdad era un alma vieja dentro de un cuerpo joven. Era increíble.

—¿Hinata Hyuuga?—escuchó Hinata que alguien decía su nombre haciendo que ella se detuviese ya que la voz le parecía conocida. La había escuchado antes pero… Se mordió el labio inferior y se volvió hacia donde había venido la voz.

Un chico se le acercó y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que en verdad conocía a este chico. Aunque bueno, solo por fotos, pero si sabía quién era el tipo. Con razón había pensado que se sentía mirada por Naruto ya que aunque este había dicho que no se parecía mucho a sus hermanos, Nagato y Naruto no eran tan diferentes.

Hinata le sonrió y el chico pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa para después mirar detrás de Hinata. Esta última se giró para ver a Kiba mirando de mala manera al chico pelirrojo. Claro, _Señor Territorial_ al rescate.

—¿Kiba nos podrías dejar a solas?—le preguntó al chico y Kiba miró hacia ella.

Se inclinó hacia Hinata.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?—le preguntó en voz baja.

—Un amigo—le respondió Hinata. No iba a decirle que Nagato era el hermano de Naruto. Aunque era extraño que Kiba no se diese cuenta de su gran parecido, quizás era porque Hinata había estado más tiempo con Naruto, obviamente.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que tenías amigos—dijo este en un tono feo.

Ni que ella fuese una antisocial. No le respondió a Kiba.

Kiba soltó un suspiro para después alejarse. Le dio una mirada a Nagato y se volvió hacia ella.

—Estaré cerca, llámame si necesitas algo—le dijo antes de alejarse y acercarse a Hanabi y Konohamaru quienes se habían detenido.

Hinata vio como los chicos se alejaban pero no lo suficiente como para que Hinata no los viese. Sonrió y se volvió otra vez hacia Nagato quien le sonrió también.

—Hola—le dijo Hinata y se frenó a sí misma.

Espera un momento. ¿Cómo la conocía el hermano de Naruto a ella? Nunca se habían visto. Nunca habían hablado. Hinata solo había escuchado un poco de él por Naruto. ¿Acaso Naruto le había hablado de ella a su hermano? O era posible que su relación secreta con Naruto ya no fuese tan secreta. Trago nerviosa.

—Se lo que te estas preguntando—dijo Nagato adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Es bueno que lo sepas—le dijo Hinata.

Nagato sonrió.

—No nos conocemos—comenzó diciendo este—Pero si nos conocemos al mismo tiempo—dijo Nagato—Supongo que mi hermano te habló de mí, ¿no?—preguntó y Hinata asintió—Bueno, él no me hablo de ti—continuó Nagato y Hinata hizo una mueca. Se lo imaginaba. Recordaba que Naruto solo había dicho que estaba viendo a alguien aquel día en la oficina pero Hinata dudaba de que este le hubiese ofrecido nombres a Nagato.

—¿Entonces…?—Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—Te vi una vez salir del edificio donde trabaja Naruto con él—le explicó Nagato—Supe que eras esa chica con la que salía pero no sabía tu nombre—continuó diciendo el chico pelirrojo—Tuve que moverme mucho para llegar a tu nombre y recurrí a un hombre con el que quizás no me lleve bien—el hizo una mueca ante esto último.

Hinata alzó una ceja. ¿Un hombre con el que no se llevaba bien? ¿Qué también la conocía? ¿De quién hablaba?

—Hablo de Sasuke Uchiha—le respondió Nagato y Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. Así que no se llevaba con Sasuke.

Hinata parpadeo confusa. Espera un momento… ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Espera. ¿Sasuke sabia sobre Naruto y ella? ¿Cómo era posible? Naruto le había dicho que ni siquiera sus amigos lo sabían. ¿Acaso había mentido sobre ello?

—Cálmate, Hinata—le dijo Nagato acercándose y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata quien había comenzado a temblar porque Sasuke lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Neji se enterase sobre ello—Sasuke lo sabe pero él no piensa revelar ese secreto a las personas equivocadas.

—¡Pero te lo revelo a ti!—exclamó Hinata. No lo conocía del todo y solo había escuchado cosas sobre él.

Nagato sonrió y dejo caer las manos, tomando su distancia.

—Es porque soy el hermano de Naruto y sabe lo que sucede entre ustedes—le explicó Nagato.

—¿Él lo sabe todo?—preguntó Hinata un poco nerviosa. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no le dijese nada a Neji. Si, algún día se lo diría, pero no ahora. Quería que su hermano estuviese calmado cuando sucediese y Hinata sabía que su hermano estaba lejos de ello.

Nagato hizo una mueca y asintió. Hinata iba a matar a Naruto pero se contuvo. Tenía que calmarse. Sus amigos también lo sabían, así que quizás los de Naruto también ya que era las personas en las que más confiaban. Además, si Sasuke decía que no lo diría, entonces era posible que no lo hiciese. Tenía que confiar más.

Miró al chico quien le sonrió. Aun así, no entendía porque él estaba allí. ¿Pasaba algo malo con Naruto y…? Espera. Si eso era lo que sucedía. En verdad no le importaba. Él la había lastimado. Era justo que sufriese también. Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí?—le preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja.

Nagato hizo una mueca.

—Es por Naruto.

—Me imagino que si—dijo Hinata.

—Vamos, cálmate—le dijo Nagato.

—Tú no sabes lo que hizo—le dijo Hinata—¿O lo sabes?

Nagato ladeó la cabeza.

—Naruto no es de los que habla pero se algunas cosas.

—Me dejo el mismo día de mi cumpleaños—le informó Hinata por si acaso a Naruto se le había olvidado mencionárselo a su hermano—¿Qué clase de persona le rompe el corazón a otra el día de su cumpleaños?—le preguntó y Nagato hizo una mueca—Solo los imbéciles que no tienen corazón. Me dejo y ya no tengo que preocuparme por él. Si él te preocupa, resuélvelo tú.

—Hinata—murmuró Nagato mirándola con una expresión triste—No es eso. No lo entiendes.

—Explícamelo.

Nagato soltó un suspiro.

—Parece ser que Naruto nunca te ha hablado de su vida, ¿verdad?—preguntó y Hinata asintió. Desconocía tantas cosas de Naruto que no entendía como era que se había enamorado de él ciegamente. Estúpida ingenua—Naruto ha tenido problemas con nuestro padre desde hace tiempo, Hinata—comenzó diciendo Nagato y Hinata lo miro curiosa. Si, había escuchado un poco de ello—Mi hermano siempre quiso seguir su propio camino mientras nuestro padre lo obligaba a seguir el que quería para él. Lo obligo a estudiar algo que él no deseaba y luego a casarse con Shion.

Oh, un matrimonio de conveniencia. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—Mi hermano así lo hizo pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a cansarse—continuó Nagato—Vio su oportunidad cuando Shikamaru hizo su propio camino. Naruto se alejó de nosotros y continuó su vida, pero comenzar desde abajo no fue muy bueno para él.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Se lo imaginaba.

—Estaba yéndole muy mal económicamente y al parecer sentía que ya no podía seguir casado con Shion—murmuró Nagato—Así que decidieron separarse.

—Supongo que ahora que está bien económicamente, piensa volver con ella otra vez, ¿no?

Nagato negó con la cabeza.

—Él se siente responsable por Shion, Hinata—le dijo el chico—Es por eso que la está ayudando con lo que sea que le pase a esa estúpida.

—No parece que te agrade—murmuró Hinata.

—No lo hace—dijo Nagato en tono tosco—No me agrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Me da muy mala espina—dijo el chico desviando la mirada—Al principio me agradaba pero con tiempo, me di cuenta de que le gusta monopolizar, ¿y adivina qué?, a Naruto le gusta que ella lo haga.

—Lo dudo—dijo Hinata sonriendo—Él nunca se dejó monopolizar por mí.

—Es diferente con Shion porque como dije antes, él se siente responsable de ella—murmuro Nagato—Investigue y encontré que cuando se separaron, al estar Naruto mal económicamente, no pudieron repartirse los bienes.

Bueno, eso sí que era un problema pero… Hinata hizo una mueca y miró al chico a la cara. Nagato se veía preocupado pero ella no podía hacer nada. Naruto la había dejado para continuar su vida con su esposa, porque si la estaba ayudando quien sabe porque, era porque quizás planeaba volver con ella. Hinata ya no tenía vela en aquel entierro. Era mejor que se apartase y siguiese con su vida.

—Si ha vuelto con su esposa entonces está bien—le dijo Hinata y decirlo hizo que le doliese un poco el corazón—Estaban juntos antes y es posible que él todavía no la pudiese olvidar, quizás aprovechó la situación para volver con ella.

—Ella es una víbora—le dijo Nagato—Ella lo está utilizando.

—Déjalo en paz entonces—le dijo Hinata—Sé que te preocupas por él pero debes dejar que Naruto haga lo que quiera con su vida personal—murmuró—Si esta con ella está bien.

—No, no lo está—dijo Nagato negando con la cabeza—Sé que siente algo por ti—dijo y Hinata trató de no reírse en su cara.

¿Naruto sintiendo algo por ella? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Si hubiese sido así, Naruto quizás no la hubiese dejado pero ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de terminar con ella. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Si hubiese sentido algo por mi quizás no me hubiese dejado como me dejo—le recordó Hinata—Me dejo y ahora ha continuado su vida. Yo haré lo mismo.

—¡No te rindas!

Hinata se rió. ¿Rendirse? Hace tiempo que se había rendido con Naruto. Era de estúpidos seguir presionando por algo que no podía ser. Seguiría lamiéndose las heridas y en un futuro superaría todo esto.

—Hace tiempo que me rendí y…—Hinata sintió su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Debían de ser los chicos. Miró hacia el grupo para ver a sus amigos más cerca de ellos que antes. Kiba tenía el móvil en la mano mientras miraba con una mirada no muy grata, era posible que fuese porque se estaba tomando su tiempo hablando con Nagato.

—¿Es tu novio ese chico?—escuchó que Nagato

Hinata se giró hacia Nagato.

—No—dijo Hinata sonriendo—Solo es un amigo.

Nagato frunció el ceño.

—De todos modos, en verdad me gustaría que volvieses con él—le dijo Nagato pero Hinata negó con la cabeza. Iba a ser imposible. Ella tenía su orgullo y bastante que se había arrastrado por él. Ya estaba bueno de estar dando lastima y pena.

—En verdad lo siento.

Nagato bajo la mirada pero después la alzo mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Está bien—le dijo—Solo espero que todo se solucione—murmuró antes de sonreírle por última vez y alejarse de ella.

Hinata lo observó irse y vio cómo se acercaba a una chica, la cual se pegó a su brazo. Hinata supuso que esta era su novia embarazada. Se le olvido felicitarlo. Bueno, estaba segura de que este no sería el último encuentro. Sentía como que Nagato trataría por todos los medios arreglar lo que sucedía entre Naruto y Hinata. Era una lástima que estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo en algo que no tenía solución.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el grupo. Ni bien llego, Kiba se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Estaba siendo demasiado posesivo con ella. Hinata se separó del chico colocando sus manos en su pecho y empujándolo.

—¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?—le preguntó Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Celoso Kiba?—le pregunto Hanabi burlándose del chico.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos.

—Mucho—dijo Kiba.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida porque en verdad se veía en su semblante que si estaba celoso. Tosió levemente y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás. De todos modos, no le diría quien era Nagato en realidad porque Kiba empezaría a molestarla con ello.

Después de esto, cada quien se fue por su lado, a pesar de que Kiba la molestó para que fuesen a cenar juntos pero Hinata se negó ya que iba a cenar aquel día con su familia. Mientras iba de regreso a su casa no dejaba de pensar en lo de hace un rato. El encuentro con el hermano de Naruto todavía seguía en su mente. ¿Acaso era posible que Naruto estuviese siendo utilizado por Shion? Porque si era así el tipo en verdad era un imbécil. De todos modos, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Naruto podía joderse. Ya no le importaba… o al menos esperaba que fuese verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Se les agradece de corazón.**

 **—Si hay un error, disculpenme y avisenme. Cuando estoy editando se me pasan algunas cosas.**

 **—Creo que hay alguien que no se leyó las advertencias en el prologo pero las agregue en este capitulo y sera así en los siguientes, también se las puse en negrita esta vez para que no las ignore—**

 **XOXO**

 **Denisetkm**


End file.
